<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cruel Summer by thoughtsaboutshows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759549">Cruel Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsaboutshows/pseuds/thoughtsaboutshows'>thoughtsaboutshows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Cannon, Multi, Partners in Crime, Some OOC, friends to lovers to friends to lovers, indecisive sabrina, nabrina, slow burn kinda, they obviously love each other, they're idiots, this is kind of cannon, two people who love each other finding their way back, why cant they just talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsaboutshows/pseuds/thoughtsaboutshows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix between AU and Cannon, where the young members of the Church of Night also attend Baxter High.  The young witches and warlocks then go to the Unseen Arts Summer Camp to bolster their gifts.  Sabrina, having signed her name in the Book of the Beast is to attend for the first time.  </p><p>Set between two timelines- the present and the summer, Sabrina attends camp for the first time and grows closer to Nick only for them to be torn apart as school starts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey Kinkle &amp; Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the sake of this story, a lot of Part One didn't happen. What did happen: Sabrina received her Dark Baptism as planned on her birthday.  As the year went on, she started acting more secretive which made Harvey, Roz an Theo confused.  Sabrina still tried to resurrect Tommy.  That is what lead to Harvey discovering Sabrina was a witch.  This happens mid-second semester.  The two still try and make it work until their breakup before Summer.  The Greendale 13 incident didn't happen.  </p><p>I will fill you in more as I go.  If something is in Italics it is the past.  Normal font is the present.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chapter 1</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FALL-of this year</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was like any other first day of school.I was walking though the halls of Baxter High, debating the latest horror film with Roz and Theo.Harvey’s arm slumped around my shoulder throwing his two cents in sporadically.I attempt to avoid the Weird Sisters’ glances and snickers as they mock me in their head for engaging in meaningful relationships with mortals.Roz and I put up WICCA posters and Harvey and Theo discuss basketball.It was like any other day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except it wasn’t.It wasn’t like any other first day of school.Now I wouldn’t avoid Nick’s glances because of his incessant and shameless flirting.I’d avoid him for an entirely different reason.Harvey and I said goodbye to Roz and Theo as the latter pair slipped into their first class. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, ‘Brina.” Harvey began. “I know things got bad at the beginning of the Summer.And I’m sorry that I ended things and didn’t trust you.But being without you, I don’t want to do that again.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Harvey.This is a new beginning for us.One without secrets or lies.” It was good to hear this again.I had always hoped Harvey would accept all of me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harvey let out a breath and pulled me in for a hug.He smelled of the cologne he had worn since 6th grade.Over his shoulder I locked eyes with him.With Nick. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Immediately my heart stopped and my mind went to the summer and thoughts of stolen kisses and heartfelt declarations.I remembered how I learned that Nick smelled of leather and sandalwood, and how it felt to have his arms wrapped around me.And of words of actions we could never take back.I thought of some more secrets and lies, things Harvey didn’t know and couldn’t know.It would break him.Nick looked at me with a mix of longing, and anger, and hurt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you ‘Brina”Harvey whispered to my hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too.”I replied, a tear falling down my cheek.Hoping, Praying to Satan it could be true. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But knowing it wasn’t. Not completely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After what felt like decades Nick broke his gaze from mine and walked away.I broke the hug with Harvey and decided I would try even harder.Try to forget what had all happened this summer and focus on the sweet and kind boy in front of me, instead of the intense and passionate one I just looked at.Harvey was trying so I could too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, today wasn’t like most first days.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not at all. </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>First Day of Summer</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>The Spellman Sister's Mortuary </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">It was the morning I was to leave for Camp Unseen Arts.I had tried calling Harvey this morning, to no avail.I had hoped he’d at least want to say goodbye.There would be no contacting him this Summer.What I don’t understand is why he had waited this long to break up with me.He discovered I was a witch months ago.I know the Tommy situation was just awful for him, but I thought we were moving forward.It wasn’t until I brought up this Camp that things started going sideways.And then when he found out who the other witches and warlocks were in the school it got even worse.Especially when he found out about Nick.I was laying in bed racking my brain trying to figure out why Harvey was so jealous of him.Surely, Nick and I were friends.I had known him since we were like 11 and he came to live with the other orphans, the Weird Sisters.Nick was like me, in that he didn’t distance himself too far from the mortals, but still was more involved in the Church of Night than I ever was.Sure Nick flirted all the time, but he was an equal opportunity flirt.He flirted with everyone, witches and warlocks alike.I suppose the witch thing got too overwhelming for Harvey, but I just wish I could try and fix it before I leave. </span></em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">When I make it downstairs for breakfast I can already tell, Aunt Hilda is making my favorite: chocolate chip pancakes.I find Ambrose at the kitchen table in his silk robe like always.I remind myself that Ambrose will be at camp.Last year was his first summer back after being on house arrest.He’s excited for me to come, and I’m not so sure. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“So cuz, tell me.Are you ready to enter into the glory that is Camp Unseen Arts?” Ambrose asked me, sipping on his morning earl grey. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Honestly, Ambrose? I don’t know how I feel.”I answer him honestly.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Having regrets about our Dark Baptism, are we?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I have no issue going further down the path of night.I just don’t see why I have to go a Summer Camp to do it.”I responded.“Do I really have to go?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Of course you have to go.Its tradition, and you are a Spellman for Satan’s sake.”Aunt Zelda said with purpose as she walked into the kitchen.She had her signature cigarette and began reading the paper as she continued.“You, Sabrina, have signed your name in the Book of the Beast so you must go.Ever since the Church of Night started mingling with mortals and attending mortal school, there has to be some place for the youth of the coven to be formed.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“But won’t you miss me?Three months is a long time, Aunt Zee.”Zelda just scoffed.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Well of course we’ll miss you, love.” Aunt Hilda interjected putting a plate of pancakes in front of me.“We’ll miss you terribly.It’s just this is sort of how things go.And Ambrose will be there, so you’ll have family to keep you company.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">“And to make sure you stay out trouble and follow the rules.” Aunt Zelda added.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Hey I don’t break all the rules.”I pointed out, “Just the ones that involve the murder and cannibalism of young witches.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“And you know the ones we specifically tell you not to break.”Ambrose commented.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I roll my eyes at him and respond “Says the warlock that was once on house arrest.Plus who doesn’t love a little rebellion.Right, Ambrose?”Ambrose just chuckles and keeps drinking his tea.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I would just rather spend one more summer here with Roz, and Theo, and Harv-” I start.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Of course this about that mortal boy!” Aunt Zelda interrupted.“We should have insisted you go to the Camp right away. Not waited until after your Baptism.I will not keep you home from Camp Unseen Arts all summer just so you can gallivant around town with your boyfriend.Not when you need to learn the ways of the Church of Night.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Harvey and I broke up Auntie Zee.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Oh you poor dear.I’m so sorry.”Aunt Hilda comforted me.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I just need a few days to make it right and fix things.Then I’ll go to camp.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“You’ll do no such thing.If that boy does not understand how important this Summer is then he doesn’t deserve you.”Aunt Zelda said with finality.“Now go upstairs and finish packing.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I sighed, knowing she was right about camp and maybe even about Harvey. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“And remember, cuz, there are plenty of stunning individuals to meet this summer.Witches and warlocks alike.You never know what could happen.”Ambrose added.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I’m not interested in one of your crazy orgies, Ambrose.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Suit yourself.Aren’t you the least bit excited?”Ambrose scooted closer to me as he asked. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I shrug, “I guess so.I’m definitely curious.But I’ll miss Theo and Roz and Harvey.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Such comes with loving mortals and being a witch.But do cheer up, cousin.Trust me this camp?You’ve never seen anything like it.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">He was right.I hadn’t.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As we stood for a moment staring at one another I felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the school.  Every nerve of mine felt exposed and firing all at once, as it usually did when I was around Nick.  I could almost feel his heart beating as mine rang in my ears.  The energy around us was palpable, and I don’t think either of us knew what to do or say next.  I started chewing on my bottom lip, something he’d once pointed out to me I do when I’m nervous.  We said nothing more, neither one of us willing to break the standoff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A mix between AU and Cannon, where the young members of the Church of Night also attend Baxter High.  The young witches and warlocks then go to the AUA Summer Camp to bolster their gifts.  However Sabrina, being half mortal, only began attending after her Dark Baptism.  </p><p>Inspired by Taylor Swift's song Cruel Summer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Chapter 2</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FALL of This Year. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harvey and I continued our walk down the hall with his arm still around me.I had quickly wiped the tear fervently in the hopes Harvey wouldn’t see.He didn’t, which part of me was thankful for and part of me wished he could tell when my eyes were slightly red or glassy.Harvey was sweet and kind, the best really; but he didn’t notice when my breath hitched or what a slight crinkle in my nose means.Not like Nick.It was safe to say that by now Nick knew me.Nick would have noticed the tear probably before it even fell.He’d probably brush it away with a butterfly kiss, crack a joke and say something like “<em>What’s on your mind, Spellman?” </em>But I wasn’t with Nick…anymore.I was with Harvey and giving that a shot and I needed STOP thinking about Nick.My mind was racing and I was not exactly hearing what Harvey was talking about.I heard bits and pieces about how he’s really excited for Miss Duvall’s art class and how he’ll get honors credit for it.While I was experiencing my inner turmoil, I hardly noticed we made it to his first class.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here I am, Brina.Brina. Earth to Brina!”Harvey finally pulled me out of it waving his hands in front of my face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, Harvey I was daydreaming.”I said trying to be convincing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something good I hope.” Harvey gave a goofy smile.<em>Something good.</em>A smirk. A laugh.A hand in mine pulling me towards the lake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something like that.” I forced a smile back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, this is me.I’ll see you in a bit ‘Brina.”Harvey gave me another big smile before pulling me in for a quick goodbye kiss.A peck really. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was familiar and sweet.It was nice.Kissing Harvey was nice, and somehow calmed my nerves.But I couldn’t help but notice a lack of fire.There was no burn, no passion and no real desire to deepen it.I was perfectly content and happy with the amount of affection.I think maybe this is how it should be, happy and light.And maybe Harvey and I will get there, to the heat and the electricity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye, Harvey. See you later.”I said to him as I kept on walking.I enjoyed this part of my morning, the part where I could walk alone to my first class without having to talk to anyone.I could quietly observe my classmates.I saw Billy Marlin and a few of his football goons, talking at a locker, making fun of WICCA.I saw Prudence, Agatha and Dorcas surrounding some poor mortal boy, giving them their typical seductive looks.I saw Elspeth walking the opposite direction as me, giving a slight wave as we cross paths.I turn my head slightly to smile at her as we pass.I should have known that not looking where I was going would have dangerous results.By the time I turn my gaze back to the front I’m by the door of my first class and I run into something hard.Not a something, a someone.I curse myself for being so clumsy, until I see who it is and then I curse myself some more. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One Nicolas Scratch, warlock of the Church of Night, whom I have not spoken with since everything happened. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nicholas, I’m sorry I-uh, didn’t see you.” I stammer out.I can see him recoil from the use of his full name. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine, Sabrina.”I recoil too from the use of my first name rather than my last.<em>Spellman</em> as he usually called me hadn’t fallen off his lips in a while. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As we stood for a moment staring at one another I felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the school.Every nerve of mine felt exposed and firing all at once, as it usually did when I was around Nick.I could almost feel his heart beating as mine rang in my ears.The energy around us was palpable, and I don’t think either of us knew what to do or say next.I started chewing on my bottom lip, something he’d once pointed out to me I do when I’m nervous.We said nothing more, neither one of us willing to break the standoff. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well excuse me, lovers but some of us need to get in the classroom.”Prudence broke the tension as she stood by us.We were blocking the door.I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was keeping in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, okay.”Nick said moving first and heading to his seat, leaving me standing in the wake of whatever just happened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Prudence slipped past me but stopped in the doorway.She leaned up agains the frame with one arm above her head the other on her hip.She looked at me curious and intently.Like a detective would look at evidence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me Sabrina, what the Heaven did I just walk into?” She questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what you’re talking about Prudence.”I replied, trying to get her to drop it. I try to move into the classroom but she doesn’t let me by. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m talking about you.” She stopped and poked my chest. “And Nicky.” She pointed behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is no <em>me and Nicky.” </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I gathered that.”She laughed a little. “I heard you’re back with the mortal.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Prudence, I am.Harvey and I” I hesitated “Are trying.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you and Nick?..”I don’t know what she was looking for.She could read minds, was at Camp, and surely heard the fight at the end of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are not.And what you just saw was Nicolas and my first conversation since everything.And please for the love of Satan, please stay out of it?”I pleaded with her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay out of it?”Prudence gave me a sly smile before finally moving and going in the classroom so I could follow. “Well, of course.I wouldn’t do anything but.”She started to walk away snickering.She turned around once to wink before finding a seat.I let out another breath before taking a seat towards the front. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My first class this semester was English 3 AP, and I was actually excited about this one.English as one of my favorites, and a subject that mortals and witches could agree on.Especially because most of the authors we study had been friends of the witches' and warlocks' parents. The only time there was some discord was when we had to read The Crucible freshmen year, which I mean come on.Even I was a little peeved. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Our teacher Mr. Beyers got up from his desk once the bell rang.He wrote his name on the board and underlined it.Before he could speak, Principal Hawthorne came over the loud speaker in his typical annoyed and monotone voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Good Morning, Baxter High. Welcome back.We are very excited about the year ahead it should be just…excellent…Please stand for the pledge.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We all stood up and faced the flag.I felt as though I could feel Prudence’s smirk and Nick’s stare burning holes into the back of my head.When the pledge was done and we all sat down Mr. Beyer’s spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t even sit down, you have assigned seats.”A collective grown was given from the class.But not me, I was stunned silent because I know what this means.<em>Spellman.Scratch. </em> I knew who I’d sit by.I was in a haze as Mr. Beyers assigned the seats.I was right behind Nick, and Prudence had somehow ended up to our left.She gave me a look that said, “<em>Oh this’ll be fun.”</em>But I knew it’d be anything but. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ladies and gentlemen, now that you have your seats, welcome to English 3 AP.I am very excited for this year and for all we are going to do.”Mr. Beyers grabbed a stack of papers from his desk and began to pass them out.“Here is this semester's syllabus, please look it over and let me know if you have any questions at all.When you’re done please pull out your copy of <em>Metamorphosis</em> and begin reading chapter 1.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I skimmed through the syllabus not really paying much attention.I tried not to look up at Nick or at Prudence.Nick didn’t look back either.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the first half of the day goes on uneventful, I saw Roz and Harvey in my US History class, Theo’s in Latin, and we’re all in Biology 2 together.The four of us sit at a lab table together, with me and Harvey as partners and Roz and Theo together.Spending time with them is amazing, it reminds me how much I love my mortal side.I almost forget about the Church of Night and Camp Unseen Arts.But that didn’t last long as I walked in to the cafeteria.Unfortunately Theo, Roz, and Harvey all had a different lunch period and I hadn’t exactly thought about where I’d sit.I looked around and saw Elspeth, a fellow witch buying food.I liked her a lot, she was always nice to me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Elspeth!I’m so glad you’re in this lunch. Can I sit by you?”I asked her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She saw me and gave me a genuine smile.She seemed legitimately happy to see me as she hooked her arm with mine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of Course, Sabrina!Come with me, everyone else is over here.”She guided me over to a table in the back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone else?” I asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah!A bunch of us have a table over there.”I followed to where she was pointing, to a table with Dorcas, Agatha and Prudence.Melvin was there too, and Elspeth sat next to him.And across from them and next to the only empty space was Nicolas. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have a seat Sabrina!” Melvin said with a smile.“Take a seat next to Nick.”Melvin seemed unaffected by the awkwardness I and surely Nick felt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I sat down and Nick scooted over a few inches.I told myself it was to make more room and not because he didn’t want to be near me.The tension I’ve felt before was still palpable, and I knew this was probably a bad idea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s everyones’ day going?”I asked, trying to make this not weird. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good so far!Mortal school is actually pretty interesting this year, but nothing compared to camp.” Elsbeth replied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The mortals are quite the breed, right Sabrina?”Prudence added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, Prudence.”I respond.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my Gosh, this day has been such a drag.Someday we should petition to get our own school and leave this dreaded place.”Dorcas brought up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I agree.These mortals are draining.”Agatha agreed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know.”Nick spoke for the first time.“They’re not so bad.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I was shocked. Was Nick really openly defending mortals?I saw he snuck a side glance at me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They mean a lot to a lot of people, is all I’m saying.”Nick added.He didn’t say anything the rest of lunch and the rest of the group fell into conversation about their classes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I know most of the witches and warlocks wouldn’t think twice about mortals, but Nick was different.He and I had had numerous conversations about the benefit of mortals, but I had never heard him defend them to someone else. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Part of me hoped he’d done it for me.And part of me hadn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Summer- First Day of Camp</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“So tell me again why we have to </em>drive<em> to this place, Ambrose?We’re all witches and warlocks.Can’t we just teleport there?”I ask Ambrose as Aunt Zelda drops us off in the herse.Yes. The HERSE. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Because, cousin.This camp, while only available to those magically inclined, is a big deal for the town.It’s got a reputation and many of the townsfolk like to send people off and wave goodbye.See-”He pointed to the local grocery store with a banner out front that read: </em>Good Luck Unseen Arts Campers!<em>“These people love it.” </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“And not to mention the difficulty of teleporting your luggage with you.We’ve had far too many campers show up with half their things to not just do this the mortal way.”</em>Aunt Zelda added from up front. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Well, I guess that makes sense.”I responded.I looked out my window as we drove by a few more people holding signs.My phone buzzed and I looked down at it, it was Roz.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Roz:Good luck ‘Brina!! I hope you have a kick ass summer at Witch Camp!! </em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Me:Thanks Roz! I’m gonna miss you like crazy.</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Roz: Me too, ‘Brina.Also I’m really sorry again about you and Harvey.I’m sure it’s really hard to leave when things are up in the air.</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I thought for a minute before I responded.It was hard, really hard.Roz knew me so well. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Me: It is, thanks.But I’m just looking forward to the future and whatever I can learn this summer!</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b> <em>Roz: That’s the spirit! Be open to wherever the universe takes you!! Maybe even in the direction of a handsome warlock??JUST KIDDING Maybe ;)</em> </b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Me: Satan willing! We’ll see what happens. </em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Sabrina. We’re here.Now give me your phone.”Aunt Zelda commanded.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“No, Auntie Zee.I need to be able to talk to my friends.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“They do have phones here cousin.”Ambrose jumped in.“Auntie Zee is right.Give it to her or they’ll just take it when later and throw it into the hellfire of the pit.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“SERIOUSLY?”I asked incredulously. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Maybe.”Ambrose winked.“But seriously hand it over.Those things are expensive you do not want to lose it.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I quickly sent Roz another text of goodbyes and I’ll call you soon before giving over my phone.I got out of the car-excuse me herse and could not believe my eyes.I had heard Harvey talk about summer camp before and I’d seen it on TV but I was not prepared for what I saw.Nestled in to the woods and on the banks of Sweetwater River was what I could only describe as a hidden oasis.There were a few main buildings, each in the shape of a pentagram that surrounded a desecrated church.There were tree houses in the trees that must’ve been a hundred feet tall.Into Sweetwater River flowed a lake, of the bluest water I had ever seen.There was a beach and boats.There was archery and horses and just about anything you could think of.I saw a sign that pointed to a path that said “CABINS” which was where I assumed we slept. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You might want to pick your jaw up off the floor before nightfall, cousin.There are still bugs here.”Ambrose teased before grabbing some of our bags. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I looked over and saw Aunt Zelda smoking a cigarette wearing sunglasses.Probably to hide the red eyes I’m sure she had from trying not to cry.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Have the absolute best time, Sabrina.”She said.“Soak up what you can, the years after one’s Dark Baptism can never be replaced nor repeated.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I will, Auntie Zee.I’m sorry I was so resistant earlier.This place,”I gestured to all around me, “is truly incredible.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>As I finished a witch approached me, she was carrying a clipboard. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Hi! What’s your name?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Sabrina Spellman.” I answered.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Spellman, ok!My name is Sister Delphine, welcome.Your cabin is number 6.Please head over that way and drop off your stuff.Then meet in the Station, thats the main pentagram, at 2.”She walked away. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Ambrose.Do you think you and Sabrina could manage the bags?We have a few bodies coming in, and I should get back to help Hilda.”Aunt Zelda asked.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“But of course, Auntie. We’ve got it.”He replied.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Well alright then.”Zelda began.“Come here, Sabrina.”Aunt Zelda pulled me in for a tight hug.She wasn’t always one to show affection, but she always managed to save some for me. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Bye, Auntie Zee. I’ll see you soon.”I waved goodbye as she hopped back in the herse and drove away.“So Ambrose, you gonna help me get all of these bags to my cabin?”I gestured to the 4 suitcases I brought.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ambrose just laughed to himself before whistling and waving behind me. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Yo, Scratch!”Oh no.“Come help my cousin please.She apparently didn’t know this was summer camp, and brought her whole wardrobe.” I turned around to see Nick walking towards us.His eyes got wide after seeing my pile.Ambrose walked away, probably to his own cabin. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Geez, Spellman didn’t anyone ever tell you about a shrinking spell?Or you know packing for summer camp?”Nick teased.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Well this is my first year, Nicholas.”I retorted crossing my arms. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He smirked as he waved his hands, said a quick incantation and the suitcases disappeared. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Where’d those go, Nicholas?”I asked shocked.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“To your cabin, Spellman.Not saying I couldn't carry them, but why would I when I have magic.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Well that makes sense. To be honest I don’t even know where my cabin is.I don’t know where anything is.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Well, then allow me to be your guide.”He smirked and held out his hand.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I laughed and rolled my eyes, and started walking, brushing his shoulder with mine as I passed by.I didn’t take his hand, but I could still feel where our shoulders connected long after we’d separated. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">***</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nick lead me down a path of beautiful forest.We walked in comfortable silence before he broke it. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“So, you and the mortal?”He asked curious.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I let out a breath, I should have known this was coming.“Yes. Harvey and I broke up.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I’m sorry Sabrina.”Nick offered his sympathy. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Yeah, ok.”I said.I didn’t really believe him.Sure maybe he felt bad, but I don’t think he really understands. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“No I mean it, Spellman.I know he means a lot to you. I’m no expert on love, but I know that you and the mortal truly cared for one another.Really, it’s Harry’s loss.”Nick says a slight smirk on his lips.He’s saying Harvey’s name wrong on purpose hoping to get a smile out of me. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It works.“Harvey, Nicholas.And thank you.Really.”I say seriously.He’s showing a little bit of softness. I don’t see it often from him.We look at each other for a moment before he changes the subject. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“So! You’re in cabin 6, right?” Nick asked me before continuing, “Well it better be cause that’s where I sent your bags.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em> We walked around a curve and I saw a grouping of 3 Cabins. They were simple, yet ornate and made of a dark wood. I could see deep red curtains in the window. It was two stories, and had a porch on the first floor and a balcony on the second. The cabin labeled “6” was on the far right.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I laughed a little. He was being nice again, not overly flirty like he usually was. Just nice. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Yes, Nicholas I’m in cabin 6. Thank you” I responded.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Call me Nick, Sabrina. All those close to me call me Nick.” He said a hint of the devil in his eye.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“And are we close?” I ask back</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He leaned in to me and I felt his breath against my ear. “As close as you’ll let me.” There it was. Classic Nicholas Scratch</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nick.” I warned.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He smirked and winked at me before stepping out of my personal space.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Now come on, let’s get you settled in. And good luck, you’ll need it.” He commented.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Why do I need luck?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Because, Spellman. The weird sisters stay in Cabin 6 every year. And they don’t take well to new roommates.” He said, before stopping at the door. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me with his dark eyes.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“But don’t worry, I got you.” He was serious. Deathly serious. There was no joking or playfulness in his tone. But then it was back just as quickly as it disappeared, “I’ll protect you, Spellman.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Let’s go, Nicholas.” I rolled my eyes and said.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“After you.” He said and directed towards the door.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I walk in to the cabin and take in the sight. The downstairs is a beautiful family room. There is a fridge and bar area on one side (stocked of course) and a sectional couch on the other. Along the back wall is a a nook with 4 desks. There is a big open staircase leading up, the staircase is a bookshelf, filled to the brim with books. I spin around in a circle wanting to see all of it.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Pretty incredible isn’t it, Sabrina?” The weird sisters say in unison out of the blue. They’ve suddenly appeared on the staircase, Prudence at the top, the Dorcas, then Agatha.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“So sweet of you to drop off our new roomie, Nicky.” Prudence added. “But you can go now.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nick ignored Prudence and turned to me. “Do you need anything else? I can help you.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I stopped him with a hand on his arm. I felt the burning immediately. From the way his eyes darkened, I knew he felt it too.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“That’s okay, Nicholas. I’ll see you later.” I said.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I thought maybe he’d stick around anyways, but he respected my wishes.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Well then goodbye for now ladies.” He looked at Prudence, Agatha, and Dorcas before turning back and nodding to me. “Spellman.” He said with a wink before teleporting away.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Prudence, Agatha, Dorcas. Good to see you.” I said cautiously as they eyed me from the stairs. “I assume the beds are up there?” I pointed to the second floor.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“It’s good to see you too Sabrina.” Prudence said as if it was anything but.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Yes, good.” Dorcas followed</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Very good.” Agatha said next.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>They looked at me as if I were prey. I’d come a long way with them. They used to hate me, even tried to kill me a few times so I wouldn’t have my Baptism. Now they tolerate me at best, but Prudence and I have some sort of understanding. Like we get along enough so as there’s now trouble, but we definitely don’t trust each other completely. It could have something to do with her undefinable relationship with my cousin. I had seen her sneaking out of the mortuary in the morning before school quite a few times this year.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Come on up Sabrina, we’ll show you your room.” Prudence said.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I had no choice but to follow them. I had to unpack before I had to meet the rest of the camp at the Station. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The room they lead me to was nicer than I expected. Apparently we each got our own room with a four poster bed. There was a large window with a sitting bench nestled into it. The window opened out onto the shared balcony I’d seen when I walked up. The weird sisters all got their own room too. It was as if this cabin, this camp was a slice of paradise. A place where we didn’t have to hide and could use our Magics as we pleased.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I thought about how Roz and Theo might think this was cool, Roz commenting on the architecture, Theo the trees. And then how Harvey would hate it.He’d probably look away and turn up his nose as if he smelled something rotten. He’d think this place was too much, and that we were over indulgent. I found myself wondering what Nick thought, and if seeing this place ever got old. I decide to put my clothes away the easy way. A snap of my fingers and my stuff found it’s in my closet and drawers. I go to sit over by the window. I see a ZS and a HS carved into the wood and wonder if this was my aunties room. Im daydreaming when Prudence interrupts my thoughts.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Let’s go, Sabrina. Opening festivities are beginning soon. And they are can’t miss.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I move my fingers over the letters before standing up.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Coming. After you!” I say with genuine excitement.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I think I may like it here.</em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I turn and scoot closer to him so he could hear me. “You’re not a bad person, Nick.” I say intently.</p><p>His eyes twitch a little and he looks away as he says, “I try not to be.” Then he’s looking at me again. “It’s natural for you, Spellman. You’re half-mortal. You have this whole part of you that’s so special and just,” he pauses. “Good.”</p><p>I stare at him, not really sure what to say. The air is heavy again and we fall into a comfortable silence for a few moments.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments!  I'm having a really fun time with this story and I hope y'all enjoy it too!  The Nick and Sabrina scenes are my favorite to write.  I just love them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Chapter 3</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">FALL of this year, still the first day of school </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">After lunch I felt a little rattled. I barely paid attention during my psychology class. The only other person I know in it is Dorcas and she thankfully ignored me. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">How could I possibly sit next to Nick every day. I thought about maybe eating my lunch in the library or outside, but that seemed like it would cause too much of a scene. I’d have to deal with it, we were in the same coven for Satan’s sake. I’ll know him for at least a few hundred years. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I keep telling myself I’ll get used to it, used to the air always being thick when I’m around him. Used to him calling me Sabrina instead of Spellman. Used to not automatically linking my hand with his or him placing his hand on the small of my back. Used to small talk, and meaningless conversation. I’d have to get used to a world without his hand brushing hair out of my eyes, his knowing glances, and ability to read my mind-and not in a magical way.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I tell myself I won’t miss it. That I don’t miss him. But I do. <em>Hell, I miss him. </em>I wonder if he misses me too. But even though I miss him, I’m upset and angry, and he’s upset and angry. Who exactly hurt the other first, I’m not even sure at this point.All I know is I miss him. But sometimes missing someone isn’t enough.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I push the thoughts away because I’m with Harvey, and it’s only fair that I see that through. Nick and my’s… whatever it was, was just a summer thing and I’ll bet your bottom dollar that by spring the air around us will grow thin and I’ll be able to breathe around him.I promise myself this and I’ll go to the grave convincing myself it’s true.As I’m having these thoughts I walk into the gym for PE class.This year half of our time will be spent doing PE and the other half will be health class.PE is a little different at Baxter High than other schools as the boys and girls are separated.Mrs. Price teaches us while the boys get Ken who coaches football, and we’re together for health.I sit down next to Roz who pulls me out of my thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Brina what are you thinking about.” It shouldn’t but always does surprise me how well she knows me. “I know that look. What rabbit hole are you going down?” She looks at me and I know lying will do me no good. I can’t lie to her, not like I can with Harvey.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Just thinking, Roz. Do you ever wonder how things could be different if you or someone else just made a different choice?” I ask her.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Brina. Spill. What are you talking about?” She asks curious.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, Roz a lot of things I guess. Me and Harvey. This Summer.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What about this summer?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I take a breath and try to ignore her gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Just a lot happened, and now I’m back with Harvey and I don’t know how to pretend it didn’t.” I admit, finally looking at her. She looks a little confused. She probably thinks I’m talking about learning a spell or casting one wrong. Even though she joked about me meeting a warlock, she’d never think I’d actually do it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Well, maybe you don’t pretend?” She offers. She doesn’t know what she’s suggesting.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not that simple, Roz.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you tell me more?” She asks but we’re saved by the bell, well whistle.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s1">We don’t finish our conversation as Mrs Price startled us both. We go to line up, and I glance over at the boys side. I smile because I see Harvey. I’m excited I’ll get to see him when our classes combine for health.But then someone runs in the gym late.  </span> <span class="s1">Its Nick and my heart stops as I realize I have another class with him.Mrs. Price assigns us our gym lockers and tells us to go change. We’ll be doing yoga today as the boys hit the weight room. I would usually comment that this is probably sexist but I really don’t want to lift weights right now.Plus, I could use some calming down.I swear my heart hasn’t stopped rattling since the day started.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Roz doesn’t bring up our conversation again and I don’t either.I’m not ready to divulge the roller coaster that is Nick Scratch. Not yet at least. The rest of gym class passes by without incident and I think the yoga actually helped because I feel tons better by the end of it. Roz and I chat before we leave the gym.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you headed next, ‘Brina?”She asks me.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I have my free period/study hall.Aunt Zee insisted I take one this semester. Something about catching up on ancient tomes or working on memorizing incantations.” I answer her. “You?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’m taking Intro to Business.If I’m gonna be a badass CEO someday, might as well start now.” Roz said, excited. “Where’s your study hall?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I look down at my schedule. It reads B23.I tell that to Roz and she looks surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Huh, I didn’t even know there were classrooms in the basement.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Me either.” I say thinking little of it. “Maybe its overflow or something.See ya later, Roz.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">We separate at the stairs as I make my way down to the basement. It’s a little creepy looking, but nothing really fazes me at this point.I believe my theory we’re in an overflow room until I walk in and see who’s in the class. Elspeth, Melvin and the Weird Sisters are there, as well as other witches and warlocks that I met at camp.Even stranger is I see my Aunt Zelda sitting at the desk.I don’t see her face but I know it’s her hiding behind her newspaper holding out a cigarette on its holder.I suddenly know what this is.It’s a “free period” for witches and warlocks and I know who else is coming.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As if on cue, Nick walks in hair still a little wet from his shower after gym class.I was always a little jealous that boys were able to do that so quickly, while us girls had to stay sweaty because there’s no way we’d have time to shower.Well, I probably could with magic but not without raising suspicion.He looks just as dumbfounded as I am when he walks in.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Over here, Nicky.” Prudence calls him over.He walks past me and I can smell him. Leather and sandalwood.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“For Satan’s sake, Sabrina. Have a seat.” Aunt Zelda tells me.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Theres a few snickers as I grab a seat next to Elspeth, away from Prudence and Nick.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Fellow members of the church of night, you are probably wondering why you are all here. And how you ended up in the same free period.” Aunt Zelda began. “Well, it was brought to my attention that we needed to continue education throughout the school year and give an opportunity for us to connect during the day.And with a little help from a suggestion spell, Principal Hawthorne felt the same.” Zelda had a proud look on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“For starters,” she continued “I hope you are all settling back into Baxter High after a summer at camp. Prudence, Agatha, Dorcas I hope your new apartment is to your satisfaction?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sister Zelda.” Prudence replies.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“And yours, Mr. Scratch?” Aunt Zee asked nick.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Nick just nodded.Apparently, Nick and the Weird sisters didn’t want to live with Cassius, an elder warlock, anymore.The Church had set them up with apartments of their own.And apparently Nick did <em>not</em> want to live with the Weird Sisters so he opted to live by himself. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Very well.” Aunt Zee moved on. “Now first order of business. There’s been some chatter around town that the attendees of our Camp, the elite as they call you, don’t participate enough at Baxter High.” She pauses for a moment to take a hit of her cigarette before continuing. “That being said, you must all sign up for some activity, be it a sport or club. Just something to ease the masses.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Most of those in the room just groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Stop your whining this isn’t a debate.” She started handing out a piece of paper. “Here is a list of acceptable options.” I raised my hand. “And no, Sabrina, WICCA doesn’t count. That club is not well liked by the townsfolk.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I put my hand down and gave the list a quick read. On it were various sports I did not play. There was debate team, which could be fun. Drama, which I had enjoyed at camp but it reminded me of Nick so that was a no. Lastly on the list was cheerleading. I gave a slight smile and decided I’d pick that one. What was more mortal than cheerleading?They had tryouts later this week, maybe I could even persuade Roz to do it with me.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Also this evening you all need to gather for a Coven meeting in the Desecrated Church at 7 PM.This is not optional, you will need to report what activity you are signing up for and Fr. Blackwood would like to brief you all on the incident at the end of camp.I know many of you were there to witness it, but that does not excuse you.Do not be late.”Aunt Zelda went to hand out a book to each of us.“Lastly, I know you probably all thought you were signing up for a study hall so you could mess around or leave school early.But that will not be the case.You are each being given a different work of ancient literature.Please begin translating the book in front of you into english.It’s in Latin, which hopefully you all know by now.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I looked down at my book, I was given <em>Quod ideae Magna,</em> or The Great Idea. I was getting better at Latin, and had really learned a lot over the Summer so I didn’t think it would be too bad.When the bell rang for the end of the day, I went over to Aunt Zee’s desk while everyone else filed out.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Aunt Zee.Will you be here every day or?…”I ask. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Does it look like I have time to babysit a bunch of teenage witches?No, Sabrina. On days when there is important information to discuss someone will be there.Other days it will be no one, or Ambrose if he can get away from the mortuary.Now did you select an activity?What about drama?You and Nicholas played a very convincing Lilith and Lucifer in the Passion Play.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I quickly pushed away all my thoughts about that play, and who was playing my love interest. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“No, Aunt Zee, no drama for me.I think I got enough of that at Camp.”I said as-matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm. Shame, well what then?What about debate?You sure do like to argue.”She pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You got me there, Aunt Zee.”I giggle, “But I think I’m going to do cheerleading.I think it could be fun.It’s active and <em>very mortal” </em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I guess I could get on board with that. As long as practices don't interfere with your studies, mortal or otherwise.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Wouldn’t dream of it Aunt Zee.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Now will we be seeing you for dinner before the Coven meeting?”She asks me.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“No, its tradition for me to meet Harvey, Theo, and Roz at Dr. Cerberus’s on the first day of school to dissect our day.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I assume that means you and Harvey are, together?” She did not hide her disappointment very well.I don’t know that she necessarily dislikes Harvey, but he’s definitely not her favorite person. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Auntie Zee.We got back together shortly after camp.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Very well then.Do not be late for the meeting.And maybe try to be a little early, so I don’t have a heart attack waiting.”She added.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, Auntie.I’m gonna head home to change before I go.Love you!”I kiss her cheek before running out the door. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><hr/><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I run to Dr Cerberus’s to meet my friends and discuss our day.This has been our tradition for as long as I can remember, and I had hardly seen them since I got back from camp and was excited to catch up.I was a little nervous Roz would bring up our conversation from gym, because I didn’t want to have to lie.I’m planning on telling Roz all about the summer and about Nick, just not yet. I don’t know if I could even talk about it yet without crying.  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I walk in and the door jingles as usual, and I see the gang in our typical booth. Theo and Roz are on one side and Harvey and I are on the other. We order milkshakes and nachos and fries for the table.We begin talking about our summers: Roz went to bible camp, Theo worked on the farm, and Harvey was home.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Okay no offense to the rest of you, but I really just want to hear about ‘Brina’s summer.” Theo admitted. “How was it??” He asked excitedly leaning in as if I was revealing a secret. I felt Harvey tense beside me. This wasn’t his favorite subject, and didn’t really like hearing about it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It was...magical. Truly guys. I learned so much and the place was beautiful. More beautiful than anything I’d ever seen.” I answered.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh I bet! How awesome was it Harvey?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Oh that’s right!” Roz jumps in. “I forgot you showed up there. That’s when you guys got back together right?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In my mind I think again how I called Harvey that one time when I was upset, told him to come, told him how to get passed the wards.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He puts his arms around me and in his tone I can tell he still feels tense. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I didn’t show up. ‘Brina called me and asks me to come, and yes shortly after that we got back together.” He paused. “But yes, you could say it was beautiful.Although I think the beauty may have been lessened by the company. I mean a summer with Prudence and Nick Scracth? Yikes.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It’s my turn to tense up and my breath hitches slightly. Harvey doesn’t notice but I think Roz does.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“The weird sisters were my roommates and once they stopped harrowing me, we actually got along.Prudence isn’t all bad when you get to know her, we’ve actually grown quite close.” I purposely don’t mention Nick. Roz notices that too.“As strange as it sounds, I honestly don’t know I would’ve made it through without her.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Nick helped too, right?”Theo asked.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What?!”I ask shocked, as if I’ve been caught.I worry for a second that they all know, and I’ve been found out.I think this is some sort of confrontation.But Theo innocently continues.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You told me in one of your letters he tutored you?In conjuring or something, that because you started late you were super behind but there is no way you’d go to class with a bunch of 12 year olds.”Theo laughed and we all chuckled along with him.He was right, Nick did tutor me and I forgot that I had told Theo that.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah right!”I brush it off, acting like it’s nothing.“He did help me with conjuring and binding.Not exactly beginner’s classes, but I wasn't about to take Demonology 101 while the rest of my friends called upon the demons from Hell.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“So cool.”Theo said with a glint in his eye.I think he was the most interested in all this stuff out of the 3 of them.Harvey said nothing and just took a sip from his shake.Theo then goes to change the subject and I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that they haven’t figured it out yet.I eat nachos and fries in silence, just listening to my mortal friends discuss their summer, as I think more about my own.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><hr/><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Summer- Still the First day of Camp</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Prudence leads me down the same path that Nick did and we find our way back to the main campgrounds. There are witch and warlock youth of all ages filing into the Station, the main Pentagram. I feel a little nervous, as I’m not quite sure what to expect when I walk in. What I was not expecting, but probably should have, was a bucket of what I hope was water fall onto my head as I open the door.  After the initial shock wore off, I turned around to see the Weird Sisters snickering. The rest of the camp was laughing too.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Alright, alright. Everyone settle and sit down.” Fr. Blackwood commanded from the front of the room. The room was a multipurpose space with couches and tables on one side. The other half of the room had rows of benches and a stage. Fr. Blackwood stood on it behind a podium. The rest of what I assumed were the staff were off to the side. Sister Delphine from earlier was there, smiling at me.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You too, Miss Spellman.” Fr. added. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I wipe the water from my eyes and start to ring out my curls.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Can’t I go change?” I ask him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He smiles a devilish grin. “No.” The room laughs again.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Everyone moves to their seats but Ambrose and Nick Scratch make their way over to me.Nick is smiling apologetically as he hands me a towel, while Ambrose is laughing.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nick, Ambrose, did you know about this?” I ask hoping Nick wasn’t involved. He is mischievous and he’s been known to pull pranks on other students at Baxter High.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Not explicitly, no. But last year they dropped pig’s blood on their roommate, Mari. So consider yourself lucky.I figured they might try something like this.” Nick stated.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ambrose adds between laughing that it’s classic weird sisters and most of what they do is harmless. He hands me his cardigan and slaps his hand on my shoulder.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Welcome to Camp Unseen Arts, cuz.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nick and I watch Ambrose walk away to go sit by Prudence. She kisses him on the cheek before eyeing me and winking. I don’t know exactly what role Ambrose plays at camp. He’s not in high school so he’s not a camper. But he’s also not someone of high authority or he’d be by the other staff. He told me he’s just along for the ride, whatever that means.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Well, Spellman. Shall we?” Nick gestures to a row with two open seats and we sit down.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>During the opening meeting, Fr. Blackwood drones on and on about how this is the biggest year yet. They’ve enrolled young witches and warlocks from all over as some over sectors of the coven are trying the mortal integration method as well. The water was cold but I feel my arm burning as it lies next to Nick’s. We’re not even touching but it feels like some sort of magnet.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Fr. Blackwood goes on to explain the rules, which include no unauthorized teleportation outside of camp, no cheating on assignments, and no consulting with mortal outside of the allotted time, which he says is Saturday. There doesn’t seem to be any more rules, which surprises me. He doesn’t say anything about no drinking or drugs (which explains our stocked bar), or staying out of cabins of the opposite sex. It’s almost like he’s asking us to do it. But then I remember I’m at witch camp which follows a religion that encourages all things carnal and promiscuous. Fr. Blackwood tells us that we’ll have dinner soon and an opening night bonfire.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>Nick leans over and whispers in my ear. His breath is warm but sends a chill through me nonetheless.His unruly curls graze my temple. “Don’t worry, Spellman. No ritual sacrifices, not on opening night.” He jokes and I appreciate it.</em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I giggle and I can see he smirks, pleased with himself for making me smile.Fr. Blackwood dismisses us and I tell Nick I’m going to go change and I’ll see him later at dinner. I sit with him for the meal, and we eat with Melvin and Elspeth too who are happy I’ve joined them. The food is actually really good. Today we had some sort of pot roast. Nick teases me asking what I was expecting, witch flesh? We both laugh and then cringe remembering the most recent and hopefully last Feast of Feasts. The conversation is easy and I laugh a lot. Melvin is funny and Elspeth is sweet. I see Nick glance at me throughout the meal, checking to see if I’m having fun or feeling comfortable.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>We separate after dinner, him wanting to get into more appropriate clothes, me to return Ambrose’s sweater. The bonfire starts not long after, and I notice the blaze is larger than those I’ve seen in the past. Elspeth tells me it feeds off our power, so we don’t have to keep putting wood on it.I’m entranced by the beautiful flames when I lock eyes with Nick over the fire, he was staring at them too.His face brightens when he sees me and he smiles, looking at me as if I’m the only one there. Suddenly I'm warmer than I was before. He ruffles his hair and makes his way over. He walks with his Nick-like swagger and with purpose, like I’m the only one he wanted to see anyways. As he gets closer to me I feel calm and nervous all at once, and I get a strange feeling nothing will be the same. When he’s close enough I see he’s wearing a red Baxter High sweatshirt. This surprises me and I decide to tease him about it.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Baxter High hoodie, interesting choice of wardrobe for a warlock, Nick.” I smirk at him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He smiles and spins himself around in a circle as if to show me the whole ensemble.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Do you like it?” He asks.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Of course, you know I love Baxter High. But I didn’t you were one for school spirit too.” He leads me over to a bench so we can sit down. I notice how he throws his arm along the top of it behind me without thinking, like he does it all the time.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Here’s the thing, Spellman. I’m in mortal high school now. And while I may not always enjoy it, I definitely don’t want to forget it.So someday hundreds of years from now I want to be able to wear this sweatshirt and think about all the good mortal times I had.Things like school dances, and pep rallies, gym class.” He pauses to look at me. He actually looks serious, and believe him. I nod to encourage him to continue. But then playfulness is back in a flash. “Plus it is crazy comfortable. And who knows what fashion will be like in a century.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I laugh but then ask him, “You’re serious aren’t you? You actually don’t hate mortal high school.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>Nick looked me as he continued, somewhat serious again. “I don’t. Well I used to at one point. But I saw how you took to it so well and thought, Heaven? I’ll give it a try. This sweatshirt reminds me that while I might be full-warlock, I still have humanity, that I can be good. It’s important to me.”</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I turn and scoot closer to him so he could hear me. “You’re not a bad person, Nick.” I say intently.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>His eyes twitch a little and he looks away as he says, “I try not to be.” Then he’s looking at me again. “It’s natural for you, Spellman. You’re half-mortal. You have this whole part of you that’s so special and just,” he pauses. “Good.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I stare at him, not really sure what to say. The air is heavy again and we fall into a comfortable silence for a few moments.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It isn’t long though before Nick does what Nick does best and makes the situation light and fun. He asks me, “So was it actually water in that bucket?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I laugh and say, “Oh you don’t want to know.” The conversation flows naturally from there. We don’t talk about anything serious for the rest of the night. We make s’mores and I tease him about not spilling on his precious sweatshirt. I find myself thinking that this is really easy, and I really like talking to him. And I don’t think I want it to stop.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Fall of this year.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“So Brina. How was that mysterious study hall?” Roz asks me, waving her fingers in front of my face using a spooky voice.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Well it wasn’t study hall, and all my classmates were witches and warlocks.” I said. Harvey fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable. “My aunt Zelda was there, and she said we all have too join some extracurricular to blend in more. They’ve been super worried about exposure and keeping up appearances.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Good thing you’re already in WICCA!” Roz exclaims excitedly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Sadly, Roz that doesn’t count. Apparently WICCA is a little too rebellious for the townsfolk to accept. So I’m gonna do cheerleading.You could do it with me!” I beg</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll see, I’ll think about it.” Roz says and I accept her answer.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Theo snaps his fingers as if he just thought of something. “That explains why Nick and Melvin we’re trying out for football today!” I nearly choke on my shake.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Nick and Melvin?” I ask.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah! I never saw Melvin as a football player, Nick totally. But not Melvin.” Theo comments.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This was not what I was planning on. I had been trying to avoid Nick. And now I’d be cheering for him? I tell myself maybe Nick won’t make the team. But I know firsthand how strong and athletic he is, so I also know he will. Harvey hasn’t said anything but I know he’s not happy we’ve talked about Nick so much.I’m suddenly aware of how dark it is outside.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Shoot what time is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Harvey looks down at his watch, “Uh, 7:05 why?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Dang I’m late! I have to go guys. Coven meeting, something else that was announced at study hall.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Brina you can’t go, this is first day of school tradition.” Harvey says, annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have a choice, Harvey I have to be there.” I try and explain. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.” I start to walk towards the back.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Bye Brina! Wait where are you going?” Theo asks.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have time to walk so I have to teleport. I have to go to the back to do it because I can’t just disappear off the street.” I explain.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Teleport? When did you learn that!” Harvey asks.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“This summer.” I say. It’s not a lie, I did learn it this summer I just omit who taught me. “I gotta go guys.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Brina.” Roz says and I look at her. “Call me later?” She’s silently telling me we need to finish our conversation from gym class. I nod in agreement, running towards the back storage room, leaving my friends behind hoping they understand. Theo and Roz do, but Harvey I’m not so sure.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some more camp and some more school!  Time is moving a bit faster in this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all your kudos and comments!  Please keep giving me feedback, this is my first fic so any comments are welcome :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <b>Chapter 4</b> </span> <b></b></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>SUMMER </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Can you believe what Fr. Blackwood has me in?” I ask Nick one morning at breakfast.He was bringing a carafe of coffee over to our table. “He’s got me in all these beginner classes. How am I supposed to rise to be a prominent witch in the Church of Night, if I’m in classes like History of Magic and Herbology 101.I mean I live with my Aunt Hilda for Satan’s sake.I basically grew up in that green house.”Nick listens as he hands me my own teapot.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He’s been doing this every day since camp started.He grabs a pot of coffee for himself and everyone else at our table.We sit with Melvin, Elspeth, the Weird Sisters.On the first morning when he brought over the coffee, I was about to get up to get myself some tea.I’ve never been much of a coffee person, always preferring something like mint to an Italian roast.But before I could get up Nick stopped me.From behind his back he pulled out a red ornate teapot.With a soft smile he told me how he knows I don’t drink coffee and hoped I like peppermint.I do.When I asked him how he knew his smile turned into a smirk and he says that he’s just observant that way.He’s brought me a teapot everyday this first week, sometimes its peppermint and sometimes he brings me something new to try.Today it’s a Rose blend.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“In his defense, Sabrina, this is your first year; while the rest of us have been coming for ages.” Prudence jumps in pouring herself a cup of coffee with 2 sugar cubes, no cream.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nick pours himself a cup too and takes a sip.He drinks his black, dark and warm like his eyes.I teased him the first time, telling him black coffee was the devil’s drink.He had just smirked and said, “Good.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Prudence does have a point, Spellman.” Nick agrees.My mouth falls open slightly in shock.I was expecting him to agree with me.He eyes my shocked expression before continuing.“But, that’s not saying you shouldn’t be given the opportunity to catch up.To prove yourself.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nice save.” Prudence whispered under her breath, but still loud enough for me and Nick to hear.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“What I’m saying, is that if you showed Fr. Blackwood that you knew the basics and the beginning courses weren’t necessary, and that you could handle the more...difficult ones, I don’t see why you couldn’t join the upper levels.”Nick stated.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Okay, but how do I do that?”I asked him.I sip my tea and decide, its good.Really good.I’d never had Rose Tea but I think it might be up there now as one of my favorites.I don’t hide my smile of satisfaction and Nick sees it.He gives me a little smile of his own, proud of himself for picking a good one before continuing. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Well, you’d need to talk to him and find out if its possible.”Nick says. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I knew to clear this mess up I had to talk to Fr. Blackwood, but I didn’t like the man.He always gave me sexist vibes and I know he doesn’t like me either.He’s always wary around me and was very adamant about me signing the Book of the Beast.I think my dual nature freaks him out.It makes him nervous that I’m half-mortal because it could mean I’d be harder to control.Little did he know both halves of me are stubborn as Heaven. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“If you ask me, Sabrina I’d start learning the lessons before you go talk to him.” Prudence interrupted inserting herself into the conversation once more.“He most certainly won’t like it, and will probably stop you from trying if he knows.It’s always better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission, wouldn’t you say?” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I look to Nick for his input. He shrugs his shoulders and says, “Pru’s got a point. If you already know the information it’d be harder for him to say no.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Sounds rebellious, I like it.”I say.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I bet you do.” Nick flirts.We look at each other for probably too long and Prudence clears her throat making the moment end. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Anyway, I should probably hit the library then before first session.I have a lot of catching up to do.” I say preparing to leave.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“No way you’re doing this on your own, Spellman.There’s a lot to learn and I,” He paused and placed his hand on his heart to gesture to himself. “Will be your tutor.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“No, Nick, I couldn’t possibly ask you to do that. It’ll be too much work. I’ll just do it myself.”I tried to argue.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You’re not asking, and I’m telling you I’m doing it.Don’t get me wrong, I love an independent witch.But now is not the time to be stubborn, it’s the time to accept help.”He tells me and that shuts me up. No one’s ever been so direct with me before.I find I kind of like it, and that its very, very attractive.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Okay but what do you get in return?” I ask him, unable to hide the flirting in my tone.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Oh please, he’s only doing this so he can spend time with you Sabrina.We all know it.”A voice from down the table speaks up.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It’s Agatha.I didn’t even know she could hear the conversation.For a minute I’m insecure.I know all about Nick’s promiscuous past, most people do.It wasn’t that long ago I caught him in my cousin’s attic having a witch orgie.Was he only doing this so he could sleep with me?Was I another one of his conquests?The thought was eliminated by the look on Nick’s face.He was almost embarrassed by Dorcas’ outburst.He scratched the back of his head and smiled at me sheepishly. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He shrugged his shoulders and said, “What do you say, Spellman?Will you let me help you?” He held out his hand for me to shake it. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I looked at the faces at the table.Melvin and Elspeth are smiling with anticipation.Prudence is smirking, Agatha looks bored, and Dorcas looks pissed.When I turn back to Nick he’s smiling at me too.The smile is a mix between a smirk and encouragement.His curls, still out of place from it being the morning, are slightly falling in his eyes.I know this might not be a good idea, but I also know that Nick is probably my best shot at learning enough to persuade Fr. Blackwood to let me advance.He’s also not bad company and definitely not bad to look at.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Deal.”I say smiling back.I shake his hand and feel a shock almost immediately.His eyes darken and my breath hitches and once more the air goes heavy around us, as usually happens when we touch.I see him swallow heavy and I blush as I break the handshake. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>After breakfast we go our separate ways, him to conjuring me to sacred geometry.This class isn’t so bad as Fr. Blackwood actually put me in the right level.Elspeth is in it and she asks me about what happened at breakfast.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“What do you mean?” I ask her, confused.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I mean you and Nick.You could cut that tension with a knife, Sabrina.” She pauses and looked at me. “And he brings you tea everyday? Trust me, Nicholas Scratch does </em>not<em> do that.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nick and I are just friends. He’s just being nice.”I tell her.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“No, Nick and I are just friends.”Elspeth says as-matter-of-faculty.“When he and the weird sisters were just friends with benefits, he didn’t even do anything like that.”She pauses and looked me in the eye.“You and Nick are not just friends.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I thought back to when he was with the Weird Sisters briefly last year.It had caused quite the scandal among Baxter High.The popular and sexy and mysterious Nicholas Scratch dates the Weird Sisters. They’re all orphans, who happened to all live together.But I still had a hard time believing he hadn’t done something like this before for someone.Sure Nick was a flirtatious bad boy, but he was still nice. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Before you deny again, you should see how he stares at you when you’re not looking.I swear its like you’re the one who put the stars in the sky.”She interrupts.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I wasn’t going to deny.I was going to say Harvey and I broke up like 2 weeks ago.I’m not looking to date.” I tell her.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>She breathes a heavy sigh and looks at me apologetically.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Look, Sabrina, and don’t get mad.But I always thought Harvey was too ordinary for you.Don’t get me wrong,” she caught herself “He’s incredibly nice and a good guy.But he’s also incredibly...mortal.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I stare at her for a moment, taking in what she’s said.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Oh no I’ve upset you.” Elspeth says, worried.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“No, I’m not upset. I just don’t know what to say.” I say shrugging. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You don’t have to say anything.Class is about to start anyway.” She says and points to the teacher who has just walked in.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I think about it the rest of the class, and the special attention Elspeth is describing.He’s always been flirty with me, much to Harvey’s dismay.Nick would always be cracking a flirtatious joke or send a smirk my way, or make some suggestive comment about my headband.But real feelings?I didn’t know about that.Nick’s always been attentive, but I hadn’t noticed he wasn’t that way towards others.I couldn’t ignore the way my heart sped up around him or how my blood was set on fire when he spoke or touched my shoulder.I also couldn’t ignore how I never thought about Harvey when I was with him.And even when I wasn’t with him, I was thinking about Harvey less and less, seeing how we were never really a good match.But me and Nick? I don’t know about that either...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Later that night, Nick and I agree to meet in his cabin to map out our study plan.His cabin-mates which include Melvin and two warlocks named Eric and Alfred have decided to have some people over.So we opt to work upstairs.It’s a beautiful night with he moon is on clear display, so we decide on the balcony rather than his room. Theres some comfy chairs out there as well, with a table.The conversation I had with Elspeth is still fresh on my mind and I find myself second guessing everything he or I say. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“What’s on your mind, Spellman?”He asks me, clearly having known something was up.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nothing, I guess.”I come up with.“Just a lot to work on.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Mmm I don’t know that I believe that.”He leans forward, elbows on his knees.“I can tell your mind was racing.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nope, no racing.”I tell him hoping he drops it.I gesture to the mounds of books on the table.“So what do we got?” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I hope it’s okay, but I took the liberty of going through the course list and prioritizing what we need to do.”He’s getting excited, and I can tell he’s thought a lot of this through.I nod him, letting him know he can continue.“I think we need to discuss what it is you already know, and what you still need to learn.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Sounds like a plan, Professor Scratch.”I flirt, trying a smirk of my own. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He smiles a genuine smile and we fall into conversation about basic witch law, herbs and plants, and basic demonology.We learn that I have the basics and most of my focus should be on memorizing more incantations and basic conjuring and binding.A sudden gust of wind makes me shiver.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You’re cold.”He says noticing right away. “Do you want to go inside?” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“No, it’s okay, Nick.It’s such a beautiful night I hate to waste it.”I answer him.It is a little chilly, but the stars are so beautiful and his hair is as dark as the night sky. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Hold that thought, Spellman.”He says with a sly look as he goes inside.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He’s gone for a moment, but when he returns I see he has a sweatshirt in his hands.As he comes closer I see it’s his red Baxter High hoodie, his favorite and one of his prized possessions. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Here put this on.” He tries to hand it to me. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nick,”I start stunned that he is lending it to me. “I don’t want-I can’t wear this.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“But I want you to.”He says simply with a shrug of his shoulders. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“But-”I try but he interrupts me.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“No buts, Spellman.You’re cold and I can help with that.”His eyes darkened a bit, “And it is what a gentleman would do.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I guess so.”I say finally agreeing.“Thank you, Nick.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Anytime, Spellman.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I throw the sweatshirt over my head and the first thing I notice is its smell.It smells like Nick, like leather and sandalwood with a hint of smoke from wearing it to the last bonfire.It smells nice and it’s comforting.The sweatshirt is warm and way too big on me, but I don’t mind.And from the look on Nick’s face I could tell he liked seeing me in it. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>We talk for a few more hours about everything and everything.The conversation started out about what different demons we’d be conjuring for practice but it quickly turned into conversations about us.  I asked him what it was like living with the Weird Sisters and he asked me what it was like growing up at the mortuary.I told stories of chasing Vinegar Tom through the maze-like hallways and Aunt Hilda’s famous cinnamon chip scones.I talked about how Ambrose would tell me I was annoying as a toddler but I knew that he’d always found me endearing.Nick just smiled and appeared to be hanging on every word.He tended to avoid the subject of family when it came to him, but I didn’t think much of it with him being an orphan.Before we knew it yawns would creep into our conversation and we realized the party downstairs had long since been over and it was quite late.Nick offered to walk me back to my cabin and I let him. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Thanks for the tutoring session, Nick.I really appreciate it.”I say when we make it to my door. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“For you, Spellman?Anything.”I can see his smirk in the moonlight. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I go to take off his sweatshirt to give back to him when he puts his hand on my arm to stop me.“No, keep it.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nick, I can’t keep this.”I try to take it off again but he won’t let me.I wonder if this is the first time he’s stopped a girl from taking off her clothes in front of him. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“At least for a little while.Besides, I like it on you.”He says looking devious. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Okay.”I say simply, giving up. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Neither of us say anything, we just stare at each other.We’re really only a breath or two apart at this point and a step or two closer and we’d be on top of each other.He reaches up to me and gently moves a stray curl behind my ear.He hesitates for a moment, hand placed at the bottom of my head.He’s looking back and forth from my eyes to my lips and I find myself doing the same.He swallows heavy and I swear he’s going to kiss me.And I think I want him too.But then he sighs, smiles and pulls his hand away. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Sweet dreams, Spellman.”He says turning and walking way, before I even have a chance to say anything back.He’s all the way out of view before I finally catch my breath and realize what happened.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Sweet dreams, Nick.”I say to no one before running into the cabin.I take a whiff of the sweatshirt and smile.I sleep in it that night. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FALL</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">One minute I’m in the stock room of Dr. Cee’s and the next I’m in the foyer of the Desecrated Church.My plans for making a quiet entrance are thwarted when the door to the main space creaks and everyone turns back to look at me.Fr. Blackwood is at the front and stops mid-sentence.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Miss Spellman, how nice of you to join us.Please take a seat.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Aunt Zelda narrows her eyes at me as I walk to find an empty place.Aunt Hilda is next to her and is looking at me with sympathy, anticipating the earful I’ll get when we’re back home.I struggle to find a spot and it takes me longer than I would have liked.The coven has pretty high numbers right now and all the young members are present so the church is pretty full.I eventually spot Ambrose and Prudence and sit by them.Nick is in the same row across the aisle next to Eric and he doesn’t look my way when Fr. speaks.Fr. Blackwood waited until I was sat down to begin speaking again, probably to embarrass me further.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“As I was saying, I implore you, you need not worry about any threats to this coven right now. We are taking all precautions to prevent attacks and the children are further integrating into the school.” He continued.“I know the attack on Camp was frightening but we thankfully only lost 2 members, whose memory will live on among us for eternity.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Fr. Blackwood stared at me as he talked.He was talking about the angel attack, the one that was mostly my fault.The attack that had left us all terrified and exhausted, physically and emotionally.The one where after the threat was over, so were nick and I.I feel eyes on me, as many of those in the room are staring at me too.But the ones I know are looking without even seeing are Nick’s.I can just feel his gaze, I always could.It was like a sixth sense, something within me was just triggered anytime he was paying attention to me.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">I steal a quick glance in his direction and I find I’m right.We lock eyes for the briefest of moments and it’s as if a thousand words are exchanged.<em>Are you okay?I miss you.I’m sorry.</em>Then as quick as it started it was over, and he looked away breaking our contact.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Fr. Blackwood briefed the coven in detail about the attack.It was a few days before camp had ended that they showed up.The Weird Sisters had one of their premonition dreams that warned of an impending attack.They angels were coming, they knew how to get past the wards, and they wanted me.I had only found out I was also baptized Catholic shortly before the attack, and apparently the angels found some value in having me on their side.They thought if they had a converted witch, they’d be able to find and eradicate the Church of Night.Being both baptized Catholic and a witch, I could be some sort of double agent.Little did they know, I was nobody’s pawn.Nor would the Church of Night go down easy.The fight was quick but hard.Sister Delphine was killed trying to protect me and an older camper Chance was slaughtered trying to keep the wards up.They were the only two we’d lost but it’s still difficult, and I still feel guilty. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“We will be increasing the wards at the Desecrated Church, the basement classroom where the children study, as well as other Church of Night locations.I suggest you do the same in your own homes.”Fr. Blackwood continued.“Again these are just precautions.Even thought no angels got away, it would be naive to think that we will never face a threat again.”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“What about the Spellman girl?”Someone from the crowd shouted. “It’s because of her they were here in the first place.” </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Are we suggesting we turn on our own, Sister Piper?”Fr. Blackwood asked the interrupter.“Sabrina Spellman is not a threat.Nor was it her choice to be Baptized Catholic.And when given the choice of a Dark Baptism she obliged.I believe we can put this situation to bed.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Sister Piper said nothing more and neither did anyone else.Prudence and Ambrose steal a glance at me to see how I’m doing.I give them a quick nod to inform them I’m fine. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Now, moving on to the next order of business.As was discussed in your free period, all young members of the Church of Night who are enrolled at Baxter High must sign up for some sort of activity.This is required as we need to blend in more in Greendale, especially after the attack at Camp.We were able to convince the townsfolk that Chance died in a drowning but it brought unwanted attention to us.We need to keep up the ruse, now more than ever, that we are indeed mortal.So, if you are not a high schooler you may go.If you are please report to Sister Zelda with your activity selection.”Fr. Blackwood clapped his hands and everyone began to get up. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You okay, cuz?”Ambrose started.“Sister Piper basically just accused you of being a traitor.” </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine, Ambrose.Really.I’ve kind of learned how to deal with people not trusting me.I grew up a half-mortal in the Church of Night.”I answer him.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“But still, Sabrina.”He added.“Its like she’s blaming it all on you.”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’m more concerned with how you’re doing with what happened <em>after</em> the attack.”Prudence added. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“And that’s my cue to walk away.”Ambrose said, leaving us to our girl talk. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She’s talking about me and Nick.After the attack, and I had woken up from my blow to the head Nick and I had finally been given a chance to talk.It was less of a conversation and more of a <em>let me word vomit all of my insecurities and anger.</em>Needless to say it did not end well, and I left the music room in tears and boyfriendless.If Nick had even been my boyfriend, if I’m honest with myself I didn’t even know. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Jury’s still out on that one, Prudence.”I tell her.“If I’m being honest?It’s really hard.I feel like I never really got an explanation.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Did you give him a chance to give one?”She asks me, knowing I tend to jump to conclusions and think without acting. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, not really.It all happened so fast.One minute we’re fine, the next he’s lying to me and then the angels attacked.We didn’t really talk, we mainly just argued.”I tell him remembering the devastating break up. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you should talk to him, Sabrina.Get closure.”She encourages me. “Now that you’re with the mortal and all.”She adds. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, Prudence.You could be right.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">I knew she was.But it scared the Heaven out of me.If we had closure it meant it was really over.Deep down I knew I didn’t want closure, I wanted to be with him.But I couldn’t bring myself to walk down that road.Right now I was with Harvey, and if I wanted a chance with him I had to let Nick go.Even if it killed me.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“So what activity did you choose Prudence?”I ask her.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“My sisters and I are going to join you in cheerleading.Think of all the boys we could torture in those divine uniforms.”She tells me with a smirk.“And someone has to keep an eye on you.” </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Well, to be honest it’ll be nice to have your support.Nick’s doing football.”I tell her.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Oh wow, what an interesting predicament.Looks like you’ll get your opportunity for closure after all.Cheerleaders and football players are rather close.”She looks at me connivingly and I can see plans forming in her head. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Prudence,”I warn “Stay out of it.I will talk to Nicholas when I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Sure thing, Sabrina.Whatever you say.”She agrees with me, but can see she doesn’t mean it.I leave it be, realizing there’s no negotiating with Prudence and hope for the best.We walk down the aisle to Aunt Zelda to tell her about cheer. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>***</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">I don’t call Roz that night and she points this out to me the next day.I tell her I was tired from the Coven meeting and hope she drops it.She does but only after a promise that I’ll talk about it with her eventually. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The first week of school goes by decently, and I find myself falling back into my normal routine.Except now my new normal involves translating an ancient work into Latin and learning more spells in my high school’s basement.I make the cheerleading squad and Roz makes it too, along with the Weird Sisters.It’s interesting seeing Roz and them interact, but I see Roz trying and I appreciate it.She understands that being a witch is important to me and that it’s a huge part of who I am.She gets along enough with the Weird Sisters and I made them promise not to use any spells on Roz.They reluctantly agreed.Theo’s always interested in what’s going on, and I find his curiosity incredibly endearing.He tells me he’s been reading this book about his ancestor that helped save witches.He’s definitely more than trying to accept my world.Harvey for one is not trying as much as I would have liked.Whenever I bring up my Witch study hall or mention something about my summer he tenses up and quickly tries to change the subject.I tell myself he needs time, but he’s had months of time to accept it. He tells me he has, but I don’t really know.Every scoff and eye roll makes me think maybe he’s not really the one for me, but I quickly push away those thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">By the middle of the second week of school, cheer practice is in full swing and I’m actually enjoying it.We practice outside, getting ready for the Football Kickoff Pep Rally.The football players hoot and holler for us as they walk on the field for their own practice.Some of the girls do spins or curtsies for the boys, and the boys clap some more.Nick doesn’t partake, choosing not to objectify us.But he does steal another glance at me as he runs by.I nod my head, remembering our brief interaction this morning.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I had been walking in the hallway to first period when I passed Billy Marlin.He yelled at me to stop.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Yo, Spellman!”I stop in my tracks, roll my eyes and spin to face him.I didn’t know why he was talking to me, we had hardly spoken in our 13 years of going to school together. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Yes, Billy?”I ask in fake sweetness.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Heard you’re on the cheer team.”He nods his head and looks me up and down. I cross my hands over my chest.“That’s nice.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Suddenly he grabs Nick by the shoulder who’s walking by and continues, “Scratch!Sabrina, I’ve been trying to get this guy to do football for years.He’s gonna be the best wide receiver Greendale has ever seen.You should see this guy’s hands, they’re incredible.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Little did Billy know, I know all about Nick and his incredible hands.Nick avoids my eyes, but I can see he’s annoyed by Billy and the intrusion of his morning. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“And I’m even more excited that you’re a cheerleader, Sabrina.”I knew where Billy was going with this“Can’t wait to see you in that uniform.Right, Scratch?”Billy slapped Nick on the shoulder. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I could see Nick’s blood boiling with anger.He was not happy with Billy’s words.Nick grabbed Billy’s hand from his shoulder and took it off.He finally looked at me, read my mind, and saw that I wanted an out. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Don’t be a pig, Billy.Come on Sabrina, I’ll walk you to class.”He says and points his head in the direction of English.We walk in silence and don’t look at one another. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Thanks, Nicholas.” I say when we reach the door. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“No problem, Sabrina.”He says quickly moving to his seat.Then its back to silence and avoidance, our new normal. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">I’ve been replaying this situation over and over again in my head.Nick had stood up for me.Nick had helped me escape Billy.I was comforted by the fact that he still had the instinct to take care of me.But with the comfort came confusion.I guess it was possible he was just trying to be nice, that it wasn’t calculated.It still wasn’t easy to be around him.It was still hard to breathe as he sat near me in English class, or grazed my arm with his during lunch.I had managed to avoid speaking to him directly during lunch, always talking as a group.But my stomach as still in knots as I ate, and I could tell he was being careful too.We were both walking on eggshells. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">It was hard to focus on practice when I knew Nick was close by.I would steal a few glances his way, noticing him in his element being athletic and strong.A few times he caught me and our eyes lingered on one another.I caught him too, once or twice and it made my heart felt heavy.But then my head caught up with my heavy heart and I remember that he lied to me.Big time.And I remember that I had hurt him. Big time.And my longing turned back into hurt and anger and I didn’t look at him again. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The confusion continues when Prudence approaches me the next day before class.She hands me a book and when I look down at it its titled <em>The Psychology of Witches: Behavior of the Church of Night.</em>I look at the author and it reads Edward Spellman.It’s an original copy.I’m confused as to why Prudence has this, and why she’d be giving it to me. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“This is for you, Sabrina.”Prudence says without explanation. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“What, I” I start confused, “Where did you get this?”I had only read bits and pieces of my father’s work but never had anything this complete before. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’m supposed to tell you I found it somewhere.”She starts slightly annoyed rolling her eyes, “But I’m honestly tired of you two so I’m going to tell you the truth.It’s from Nick.” </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“What?”I ask in shock. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“He found out you were in a psych class and thought you might like it.He was going through some old books at Cassius’ and he found it.But of course you two are too chicken to talk to each other so he had to send me over to give it to you.” </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Um, thanks I guess?”I tell her.“This is incredible, I can’t believe he went looking for it.” </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, Sabrina. I can’t believe you’re even asking yourself that question.”She looks at me for a moment before walking away.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">I caress the cover of the book with my fingers admiring its beauty.Its leather-bound in a maroon cover with a gold pentagram painted on the front, with a head painted in it.I wonder how long Nick held on to it before getting it to me.In a way I wish he had given it to me himself, but I know then we’d be forced to converse and who knows what would happen then.I put it away with plans to read it during last period. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">In Biology class that day Theo has news.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“Guys!”He starts excitedly, “I officially got the okay to switch my gym class.I’ll be in yours now!” </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Thank goodness, there’ll be another guy there that I actually like.”Harvey commented. “Somehow we got stuck in the gym class with all the jocks.” </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Well, let’s just hope they aren’t an ass to you, Theo.”Roz adds.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Aw, guys.I’m so happy we have another class together!”I say.This is a happy moment, and it takes my mind off the book burning a hole in my bag with my curiosity.I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it all day.I couldn’t even face lunch, opting to eat in the library because I couldn't take the inevitable heat I’d feel sitting next to Nick. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The third and final Nicholas Scratch straw occurred during gym class.It was business as usual today.Theo joined the class for the first time and we were all going to get changed for class.This would be his first year changing in the boys’ locker room since his transition and I’d hoped it would go well.Today both the boys and girls would be running on the track, something I didn’t really enjoy but at least the four of us could run together.Roz, the rest of the girls, and I were waiting in the gym for the boys when he heard a scuffle from the boys’ locker room.We heard shouting and yelling and people chanting “Fight!”Coach Ken ran in and after a few moments pulled Billy Marlin and Nick out by their collars.Billy was nursing a bloody nose and Coach sent him to the office.Nick looked relatively fine, but I could see his eyes were venomous and he was worked up.Coach sent him outside to cool off.The rest of the boys filed out of the locker room and Roz and I ran up to Theo and Harvey.Harvey looked shaken up, an Theo was on the verge of tears. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell just happened?”Roz asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, Nick Scratch just punched Billy.”Harvey answered.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“What?”I ask shocked.I look over to the door that leads outside, Nick was still out there and I quickly wondered if he was okay. “Why?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Billy was saying some shit.” Harvey said fading off. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“It was about me.”Theo interrupted.“Billy was teasing me me for being in the boys’ locker room and was saying stuff about me not being a real boy and wanting to watch me change.I tried to tell him to stop but he didn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my God, Theo, that’s horrible.That’s harassment.”I tell him. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah I know.Then Nick warned him to stop, and when Billy tried to take my shirt off Nick snapped and just decked him in the nose.”Theo said, a slight smile forming on his lips.“It was pretty cool of him, Nick definitely won the fight.But he’ll probably get in massive trouble.” </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“That’s insane.I can’t believe he did that.”I say still dumfounded. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you think he did that, ‘Brina?”Roz asks. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I have no idea.”I say trying to hide my frustration.“He usually isn’t so violent.”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“How would you know?”Harvey asks slightly accusingly. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“They’re in the same coven, Harvey.”Roz jumps in and explains, noticing my agitation. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> I was happy someone stood up for Theo.But I was also mad, seething really.What was Nick’s deal?First Billy, then my Father’s book, and now Theo?I didn’t understand.I thought we had an unspoken agreement to stay out of each other’s lives? </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">We all make our way outside to the track to run for class.I see Nick’s already started, a ring of sweat already forming on his t-shirt.He must’ve been running hard, which he told me he does sometimes to blow off steam.I march over his way, feeling the anger come off of me like it was evaporating.I needed some answers, and I was ready to get them.I was ready to confront him, so I did.I ran over to where he was running, and placed myself in his path with my hands on my hips.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Nicholas, we need to talk.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PRESENT TIME NABRINA CONFRONTATION NEXT CHAPTER.</p><p>I love angst, and there's no angst like Nabrina angst.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Skip dinner with me.  Meet me at Tree House 5 and we can eat there.”  He pauses looking at me. “We can practice for the play and work on stuff too.” </p><p>Maybe it’s because I’m still drunk on his touch, or it’s the way his hair, still wet from the lake, is glistening in the sun and his eyes are shining but I agree</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the next chapter!! Major Nabrina angst and confrontations await.  I hope you all like it, I was a bit nervous writing the fighting.  But I think  I like how it turned out!  </p><p>Starting off with some Summer Camp Fluff to soften the blow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Chapter 5</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Summer</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nick and I had been working together in our free time for almost a week straight.We had both needed a break and decided to join some of our friends at the beach one Saturday.It was a really nice day in mid-June and I could use a good cool down in the water after spending so much time with Nick.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Wow, you two finally joining us in the water this time?”Prudence teases.“Here Sabrina, you’ll need this sunscreen for that pale skin of yours.”She says handing me a bottle.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Thanks, Prudence.”I say cautiously. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“It’s a really nice day and we could use the break.”Nick says before whispering to me, “Don’t use that, Spellman.I guarantee you it’s not sunscreen.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Oh, yikes.”I say dropping the bottle on the ground.He places a hand on my shoulder and says a quick incantation. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“To keep you from being burned.” He says grabbing the towels in my hand and laying them out. The spell will protect me from the sun, but not the burn his hand left behind.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“How’s the tutoring going, Sabrina?”Elspeth asks, taking off her sunglasses to look at me.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Really, great actually. I think I’ll be ready to show Fr. Blackwood next week.” I say to her, after sneaking a quick glance at Nick.He nods in agreement. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Right after the Passion Play?How do you have time for it all?” Prudence asks slyly.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>She’s referring to the annual Passion of Lucifer Morningstar play that the camp puts on every year for the whole Coven.All are required to audition and Nick and I had been cast as the leads, Lucifer and Lilith.The two play lovers and have the most lines, so Nick and I had been adding rehearsing those to our to-do lists.Between that and tutoring, we had been spending a lot of time together and we’re growing close.We found ourselves drifting from topic to topic with ease and bonded over having lost our parents at a young age.Regardless of the fact that he too attended mortal high school, he found my mortal half fascinating.I told him about how I usually spent my summers with Harvey, Roz, and Theo seeing movies and taking a dip in Sweetwater River.When I told him I preferred the Summer at camp to my previous ones, it had made him smile. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Cousin, Nicholas, it’s nice to see you.”Ambrose says walking over.“Funny isn’t it, that I swore to the aunties to keep you out of trouble, and I’ve hardly seen you.”He says to me.I roll my eyes and I hear Nick chuckle.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“She’s in good hands, I won’t let her get into to too much trouble.” Nick says.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I can see that.”Ambrose said smirking before clapping his hands together and addressing everyone.“Well, I don’t know about the rest of you but it is hot as hell out here and I’m going in the water.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He took of his shirt, reached for Prudence’s hand and pulled her to the water.I look over at Nick and he shrugs before taking off his shirt.I almost gasped when I saw how good he looked.I knew he was built, you could tell from the tight polos he often wore but he looked better than I had imagined.He was tan and muscular.Defined, but not too big as to be gross.I followed suit and took off my coverup.I had opted for my red high waisted bikini.I saw he was looking at me too, but in a way you’d admire a piece of art-rather than just staring at my body.I turn to walk towards the lake but he stops me.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Wait.”He said reaching up to my hair to pulling out my signature headband. “I would hate for this to get ruined, Spellman.” He put it on top of his stuff with a wink and grabbed my hand.The burning sensation was there but for the first time it didn’t make me nervous.We reached the bank of the lake and a shiver went through my body because the water was so cold.I tried to turn around but Nick wouldn’t have it.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Oh no you don’t.”He says picking me up bridal style.My hands instinctively loop around his neck.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nick!” I screech laughing.“Put me down.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“So you can chicken out?I don’t think so.”He says as he continues to carry me deeper towards the others.When we reach them he simply tosses me out of his arms under the water.The sensation of the cold water hits me, like a million needle pricks but I get used to it quickly.I come back up from being under and wipe the water out of my eyes.Nick looks satisfied and I give him a devilish smile before saying, </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You're dead, Scratch.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I jump on him trying to push him under.My efforts go unsuccessful as he’s quite strong and I’m small, but it doesn’t stop me from trying.Eventually I think he lets me win because I’m able to push him under but not without pulling me with him.His hands burn where they’re gripping my ribs just below my top line, my bare skin foreign to his touch.We come up out of the water and he’s still clinging to me as if I’m his life support.We look at each other for a moment before Dorcas interrupts.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Are you two done?”We both laugh and untangle our limbs, knowing Dorcas’ outburst comes from a place of jealousy.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>We had all made our way to the deeper waters, not worrying about drowning because well, witches float.We all talk as a group, discussing topics ranging from our classes to the bore of Baxter High to the celebration of Midsummer in two weeks. Ambrose is cracking jokes and Prudence pokes fun at Melvin and find everyone’s laughter beautiful and comforting.This afternoon, we’re not conjuring demons or brewing potions, we’re just enjoying being teenagers.Throughout the afternoon Nick and I make our way closer to each other.It starts with our fingers brushing each other and moves to holding hands under water.Eventually his hand finds its way around my waist, and his fingers dance in circles at my hip.Then slowly we move to a position where I’m leaning all the way with my back into his chest, both his arms around my waist and his chin frequently resting on my shoulder.His breath was warm against my cheek and I found it a good contrast to the cold water.I tried to tell myself that this was normal, that we were just friends and I could lean into Melvin like this and Nick would hang onto Agatha like it’s no big deal.But I knew that wasn’t true and that Nicks arms wrapped around me meant a lot more than I was willing to admit.After about an hour and a half we heard a horn sound that meant dinner would be in an hour.Nick and I untangle and make our way back to the shore. Everyone is drying off and agreeing to meet back for dinner.As we’re all walking back to the cabins, Nick stops me.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Skip dinner with me.Meet me at Tree House 5 and we can eat there.”He pauses looking at me. “We can practice for the play and work on stuff too.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Maybe it’s because I’m still drunk on his touch, or it’s the way his hair, still wet from the lake, is glistening in the sun and his eyes are shining but I agree.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4">***</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Back at the at the cabin I take a quick bath and change into leggings and a T-shirt.I put my headband back on and smile at the thought of Nick gently removing it from my hair.I chance it and throw on his Baxter High sweatshirt.I’d worn it to bed a few times but this would be the first I’d wear it outside of my room.I’m a little disappointed as it doesn’t smell like him anymore, smelling more like my vanilla body scrub than sandalwood.I tiptoe around the cabin hoping to avoid the weird sisters, but to no avail.Prudence is sitting by the fire with a pre-dinner cocktail in hand.Ambrose is there too with his own.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Going somewhere, Sabrina?” She asks eyeing the sweatshirt I’m wearing, obviously having seen it on Nick before.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Just heading out.” I say backing out the door, grabbing the first bottle of wine from the bar I see. “Gonna skip dinner tonight.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Say hi to Nick for me!”I hear Ambrose joke as I walk out.I make my way to the tree houses and I see the light on up in Tree House 5.I make my way up the spiral staircase that wraps around the trunk and wonder what it’ll look like inside.The treehouses are enchanted to be equipped with whatever the user needs.We had worked in this one before, and it had acted as a library and an open space for conjuring demons.When I open the door I see it’s a mixture of things.It’s basically a giant room with an open floor plan.The far wall is all windows and there’s a table with chairs, bookshelves and a kitchen as well.Nick’s back is to me and he’s at the stove cooking.When the door closes he turns around smiles wide.His smile gets bigger almost reaching his ears when he sees what I’m wearing.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Come over here, taste this.” He says calling me in his direction with a wave of his head. “I hope you like chicken parm.”He lifts a spoon of red sauce to my lips to try.I do and my eyes roll back in my head it’s so delicious.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Oh my God, Nick.”I say wiping my mouth.“That’s incredible.Where’d you learn to cook like that?”Nick gives a satisfied chuckle before responding.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I spent a holiday over in Italy with Cassius.He was visiting family and dragged me along. Some of the witches there taught me a thing or two.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It was the first time Nick had offered up any information about his family. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Well, I can’t wait to try the rest of it.I brought wine!” I say holding up the bottle.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Let’s see, what do we have here.” He grabs the bottle from me and inspects it. I get a little self conscious and start to ramble. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I don’t even know what I grabbed. I took the first thing I saw.I was trying to avoid Prudence and her questions-“</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Hey it’s good.” He interrupts me and softly places a hand on my shoulder. “It’s a Cab, so it’s perfect.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I take another look around the room.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I like what you’ve done with the place.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Yeah?”He chuckles. “I felt like something like this could serve us well tonight.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>We eat the dinner that Nick’s cooked and he’s right, the wine I picked out is perfect.We review some incantations and agree that it’s best if we talk to Fr. Blackwood this week after the Passion Play.I’ll be more prepared by then, and he can’t use the play as an excuse for why I don’t have time.The show is in a few days, and I’m a little nervous.I have all my lines memorized and Nick does too, but playing the love interest to someone you may have feelings for is a different story.The energy around us in electric when we go through our scenes and I feel something deep in my gut.It’s all I can do not to curl up close to him again, missing the way his arms were around me in the water.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>When we’re done for the night, both of us exhausted from the sun and the studying, he walks me back to my cabin.It’s dark so I assume the sisters are in bed and it is late so I can’t say I blame them.I’m still feeling bold so I go to take off Nicks sweatshirt. He gets the wrong idea and begins to tell me to keep it.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Well, actually.” I say starting to get a little embarrassed after looking in his eyes. “It doesn’t smell like you anymore...could you wear it for a few days and then give it back?” I ask hoping this wasn’t weird. There was just something comforting about the scent.It was just Nick.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He smiled then and took the sweatshirt back and nodded his head, seemingly not thinking it weird at all. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Of course, Spellman.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Then he’s looking at me again with so much affection.He’s a little shy and looks like he’s considering something.We’ve been here before, at the cabin door him looking like he wants to kiss me.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>And this time he does.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He places his hand at the back of my head and pulls me into him quickly.I immediately start to kiss him back, like it’s what I was always supposed to be doing.His lips are soft and warm and I can still taste the wine.It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was tender. When our lips separate, we hesitate for a moment before pulling back.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nick looks me in the eyes and says,</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I hope that was okay.I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.And I wasn’t going to kiss you for the first time on stage.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I don’t say anything, answering him by kissing him again. This time it’s more passionate, more desperate, like we’re finally giving in.My hands are grasping the curls at the base of his neck and he has one hand gripping my waist, the other supporting my head.I bite his bottom lip and his tongue brushes at my lips looking for permission to enter.I give it to him.We’re lost in each other, and it’s as if all day, the last few weeks, since we’ve known each other really has been leading up to this moment.Reluctantly we break apart, needing to breathe.Our lips are swollen and red and I let my hand linger on his face.He grabs my hand from where it rests at his jaw and kisses my palm.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Goodnight, Spellman.” He says with a wink.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Goodnight, Nick.” I say as he walks away.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>My heart his full and I’m having a hard time believing what just happened is real.But I know that I like it, and tomorrow can’t come sooner so I can see him again. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fall</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Nicholas, we need to talk.” I say, hands on my hips standing in his path.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Not now, Sabrina.” Nick says trying to go around me.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, now.” I grab him by the crook of his elbow and stop him.He does but it he pauses for a moment before spinning around to face me.His eyes are wild and dancing.I can tell he’s upset, and it almost crumbles my resolve.But I give my self a pep talk in my brain and stand my ground.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What.” He says simply, in an eerily calm way.His eyes are still on fire but he won’t look at me directly.His hands are on his waist too and he’s breathing heavy both form the running and his influx of emotion.Our class has started to file out of the gym and I grab Nick’s hand to follow me.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Not here.” I tell him</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The burning sensation is still there and remains long after I’ve pulled him under the bleachers and let go of his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s1">I place my hands on my hips again narrowing my eyes.  </span> <span class="s1">He finally looks at me and his eyes have calmed down.He looks tired in more ways then one. For a moment I catch a glimpse of the Nick the first night he kissed me. He looks vulnerable and nervous, as if with one look I would know every facet of his soul.His olive skin is shining with a slight layer of sweat and his hair is out of place.My strength is waining I have to fight to resist the instinct to run my fingers through his hair and kiss the freckle on his neck.I find my resolve somewhere and ask him,</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What’s going on, Nicholas?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His face twists in confusion and it seems he’s finally caught his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What the Heaven are you talking about, Sabrina?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I find my fire once more and remember why it is I grabbed him.I needed answers.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’m talking about <em>you </em>and your inability to stay out of my life!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me, what?” He asks, getting angry now too.It was like this with Nick and me.Our emotions always on full display, amped up by the passion that always surrounds us.He always found some way to get by blood pumping, and I did the same for him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You heard me.I thought we had an understanding to stay away from each other.”I start and then point to him with an open palm. “Yet here you are interfering.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Nick rubs his face in frustration and scoffs, “I don’t remember agreeing to that.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His laughing makes me angrier and my blood is boiling even more.I take a step closer to him feeling daring.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me what’s going on, Nicholas.First Billy, then my father’s book, and now Theo?What are you playing at?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He takes a deep breath, understanding now what I’m talking about. He waits a minute before responding, knowing saying the wrong thing would set me off.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t realize those were bad things, Spellman.” <em>Spellman. </em>He’s using the affectionate name and I feel my breath catch in my throat.The anger dissipates a little, just a little.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t matter what they are.I don’t need your protection, Nicholas.And I don’t need you.” <em>I knew none of that was true.</em>I boom at him and I see his eyes flicker with hurt for a brief moment.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I gathered that, Sabrina.”He goes to leave, clearly not in the mood to be yelled at.“Are we done here?You done telling me how much better off you are without me?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Not even close.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want from me, Sabrina?” He asks in desperate frustration and his tone with slightly more edge. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I want an explanation.We barely speak or interact for weeks and now suddenly you’re doing these <em>nice things.” </em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You want an explanation, Spellman?Fine. I’ll give you one. When Billy was saying that shit to you, I don’t know that I’ve ever been more angry in my life.<em>No one </em>should ever speak to you that way and I was not going to let him get away with it.”He boomed and then kept going.“And your father’s book?Come on, Sabrina.It doesn’t matter how we feel about each other, how could I not give that to you?It’s your father’s work for Satan’s sake.”He pauses for a moment before taking a step even closer to me and speaking in a fierce whisper.“And as for Theo?He didn’t deserve that, <em>and</em> he’s important to you.”He pauses and looks at me in the eye and makes sure I hear this next part, “And you’re important to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I’m stunned speechless and I don’t know what to say.Before I could get a chance he kept going.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You may be able to ignore how you feel, Spellman?But I can’t.”He turns to walk away and I finally find my voice.A single tear falls.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.”I say.He turns around and I can tell he’s resisting the urge to wipe my tear away.“You have no idea what I feel.I’m moving on.You should too. ” I say to him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">This seems to rile him back up again.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You mean the mortal?You think he’s good enough for you?”Nick snarls before looking smug and continuing. “Does he know how to make your blood boil?”He steps closer and I feel all my nerves firing.“Does he know how to touch you, Spellman?How to <em>worship you</em>?” He asks me in a hoarse whisper. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You know nothing about me and Harvey.”But by the look he gave, Nick could see on my face just how far Harvey and I had gone…or not gone.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I know he’s not good enough for you.” I scoff but he continues. “I know he repeatedly tells you he trusts you and that he accepts your witch side, but it’s not true.I know that if there was a way to give it all up, he’d be begging you to do it.” He pauses for a moment before continuing. “You deserve more, Sabrina.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You mean like you?A liar?” I snap.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not what I’m saying.” He says simply.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Then what are you saying, Nicholas?” I ask him crossing my arms over my chest.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You deserve everything.” He says staring at me.The eye contact was intense and overwhelming. I was frustrated and softened by his words.But my frustrated side took over and I lashed out once more, ignoring the truth in Nick’s words.And I knew what I needed to say to get him to back off. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“And that’s Harvey.” I tell him eyes narrowing.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He just huffs and shakes his head before walking out from under the bleachers.I give myself a few moments before I make my way out too.Harvey, Theo, and Roz meet me at the start of the track.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Brina,” Harvey starts cautiously albeit accusingly “Why were you just under the bleachers with Nick Scratch?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Because, Harvey.”I’m not doing well hiding my exhaustion and I try to fake a smile.“I wanted to ask why he did that.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Under the bleachers?” He asks again.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That’s just where we talked okay?”I snap before faking another smile.I see Roz eye me and I can tell my grace period of not talking to her is growing shorter.“I don’t feel great guys. I think I’m gonna go to the nurse.” I say and walk away before I get more questions.I peek one more glance and Nick and he’s back on the track running hard, blowing off steam.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I manage to persuade the nurse to let me lay there for the rest of the day, but she wouldn’t let me go home.I knew after my conversation with Nick I couldn’t face my friends’ questions, or my doubts about Harvey and I most definitely couldn’t face <em>him</em> in last period.After school I go to get changed before practice but Harvey grabs me before I make it to the field.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Is everything okay, ‘Brina?You skipped out on the rest of the day.”He asks me with slight concern in his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Harvey.I was having girl troubles so I went to the nurse.” I lie to him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Um. Okay.” He switches focus then. “Tell me about your conversation with Nick,”He half demands.I flinch as if I’ve been stung.I wasn’t about to talk to Harvey about it, I barely wanted to think about myself.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It was nothing, Harvey.Really.”I try and tell him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“If it’s nothing then you can tell me what you talked about.”He says to me narrowing his eyes slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Just drop it, Harvey.”I pause and touch his arm affectionately.“Please?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It’s his turn to flinch now as he recoils from my touch.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Did you just try to put a spell on me to keep me from asking?”He accuses me.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What?”I ask him shocked.I can’t believe he’s accuse me of this. “ Harvey, no.I wouldn’t do that.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“But you have before.”He says still angry.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Harvey, I don’t have time for this right now.I have practice.”I say to him calmly hoping he deescalates.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, cheerleading awaits.Or should I say your witch disguise.”He gestures his arm to where the other girls are gathered before walking away.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I walk over to the rest of the squad who are sitting down and stretching.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Everything okay, ‘Brina?”Roz whispers to me.“Harvey looked pissed.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what’s wrong with him, Roz.”I whisper back.“He just accused me of casting a spell on him.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“<em>What?”</em>She asks incredulously,“That’s insane.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you!”I say.My mind drifts back to my argument with Nick and my conversation at camp with Elspeth.I wonder if they’re right about Harvey.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Ravenettes.”Our cheer captain, Zoe, started.“It’s that time of year again. The kickoff pep rally!”The squad started cheering and whooping before Zoe continued.“And as part of Baxter High Tradition, each girl on the squad will be paired with a starter on the team for part of the performance!Come on over boys!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">My gut is immediately twisted as I saw the group of players waltz over.Nick was among them, with his arms crossed not looking too enthused to be there.I saw Zoe look him up and down as if he were a meal.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Gentlemen, you will each pick a name from a hat and that name will be your partner!Prudence?The names please.”She said and Prudence appeared with a Baxter High hat filled with names.Prudence eyed me and gave me a quick smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Nicholas.”<span class="Apple-converted-space">  Z</span>oe began using her flirtiest voice,“As the newest starter, why don’t you go first.”Nick reluctantly walked forward and reached his hand in.I caught the way Prudence’s lips were moving and I’m certain she’s silently saying an incantation.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Nick pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it to Zoe.The way she’s looking at Nick is almost disgusting honestly, but her face falls in disappointment when she reads the name on the paper.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Sabrina Spellman.”She says in a monotone voice.I swear I hear Nick curse as he walks over to me and doesn’t look me in the eye.He stands far from me, but close enough to show we’re partners but not too far as to arouse suspicion.I sneak a glare and Prudence and she smirks and shrugs her shoulders before picking her own name.She gets Billy Marlin and I think both of them deserve it.His nose is a little bruised but not broken.According to Roz neither Billy or Nick got in trouble which is both infuriating and relieving at the same time.Roz is with Melvin who somehow made starter.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Nick helped me make the team!”He said cheerfully as he walked over to us to join Roz.“No magic either!” He added with a whisper.I giggled and I felt my heart speed up slightly at the information that Nick was helping Melvin with something like this. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Wasn’t a big deal, Melvin. I was happy to do it.” He said in a voice that was laced with annoyance. “Not trying to interfere with your life or anything.” He adds, and I know that comment is really meant for me.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Melvin and Roz look confused and suddenly I’m fuming again, but I mask it with my famous Sabrina Spellman smile and say,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“How nice of you to help when Melvin <em>asked for it, </em>Nicholas.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I always help those I care about.” He said seriously and that shut me up.It was good timing because the players had finished picking cheerleaders and Zoe was at the front grabbing everyone’s attention.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Now that you’ve all been matched, you need to learn the steps.We’ll start with the first few and then boys you gotta go to practice.You’ll find the choreography on these flash drives.You and your partner will have to practice outside of school.”Nick and I both sighed at the same time.He went up to Zoe and grabbed a flash drive.He murmured something to himself as he was walking back and I realized what he was doing when he opened up his hand.He had performed a duplicating spell and handed me a flash drive of my own.I ran and put it in my bag and turned to face him as was our first instruction.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe we could practice during gym, or last period.” I suggest not looking in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Sure.” He said simply, sounding tired.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Zoe instructed us girls to put our hands around the guy’s neck, and his were to be on our hips. We did as we were told and immediately I’m on fire.His eyes darken and I can tell he feels it too.It’s as if now that I’m touching him and not pulling away I can finally breathe.I chance a look in his eye and all I see is regret, and longing, and love.And it scares me.I pull away and yell some excuse about being sick before running away for the second time today.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I’m lying in bed under my covers when Ambrose knocks on the door.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You okay, cuz?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Go away, Ambrose.”I tell him.It’s muffled because of a pillow I have over my head but I can still hear his chuckle as he comes in anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What teenage woe has got you down today, cousin?”He asks, a slight joke in his tone before continuing.“Prudence told me something was up.That you bailed on the rest of practice and ran out like a bat out of hell.Something about being sick?” He pauses and sits on the edge of my bed.“But we all know witches don’t get sick.So tell me, cuz, what’s got you down?” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I still don’t answer him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“She said something about a fight with Harvey?Is he not treating you well cousin?” He asks before adding.“Because I’m not gonna lie, I have my doubts about your reunion and whether he truly is right for you.”When I realize he’s not going away I give in and come out from my covers cocoon and sit up.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh, stop.”I groan.“You sound like, Nicholas.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Nicholas!”He says moving closer.“Color me intrigued.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I roll my eyes and respond. “Yes, Ambrose, I had a fight with Harvey but I also had a fight with Nick.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Caught between your two boys I see.Quite the predicament.”He says a slight smirk on his lips. “And what did you fight about?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Well, Nick’s been involving himself in my affairs in many ways.By defending me, giving me a book by my father and then punching Billy for harassing Theo.”I tell him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Waiting for the part where this is bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It’s <em>bad </em>Ambrose because he has no right to do those things for me.And then he goes off on how Harvey is wrong for me and doesn’t support me.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Ahh, I see.And what of the fight with Harvey?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I let out a breath. “Harvey wanted to know what Nick and I were talking about and when I wouldn’t tell him he accused me of casting a spell on him to forget.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Did you?”He asks.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Of course not!”I defend myself.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Well, cousin.It seems to me that young Nicholas is just doing what Nicholas does best.And that's take care of those he cares about.”Ambrose pauses and I think about how Nick said something similar earlier. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ambrose continued.“Is there a chance that he’s right about the mortal?I mean there was a time when you put Nick’s opinion above all else.When you ran to him with every problem and he was always there to help fix it.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">I don’t answer, because I can’t.I can’t bring myself to think about that maybe Ambrose and Elspeth and Nick are all right about me and Harvey.Ambrose looked at me sympathetically before standing up to make his leave.Before he could, we hear the doorbell ring.Ambrose looks out the window and smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, it’s Rosalind.Shall I allow her up or tell her you have the plague and will be out of commission for at least a week?”I think about his offer, but realize Roz is just the person I need to see. It’s time to talk and I need to process everything with someone who isn’t a witch or family.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Send her up.I need her help.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“As you wish.”Ambrose says with a little bow before disappearing downstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">***</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Roz gently enters into my room and her facial expression is unreadable.I’ve managed to sit myself up more properly to look more presentable. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, ‘Brina.”She starts taking seat on my bed too, filling the space Ambrose left.There’s hesitation and caution in her tone.“How are you doing?” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’m doing alright, I guess.Dealing with a lot-”I answer but she interrupts me.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Sabrina, it happened again.”She blurts and then looks embarrassed.<br/>“What happened again?”I ask scooting closer.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“The cunning.”She answers me and then slowly continues, “With Nick Scratch.”She’s avoiding my eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Oh”is all I can bring myself to say. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Roz’s cunning started a few months ago, and she had been quick to tell me once she found out I was a witch.She described her cunning as another way of seeing, and that it often showed her things that have, will, or could happen.It had helped us determine something was wrong with Tommy and had lead to her discovering Prudence was a witch too.My heart was racing, because I wasn’t sure what her cunning had told her about Nick.My mind was running through a million different possibilities, ranging from him dying to him being with someone else. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What did you see exactly?”I ask her carefully, trying not to show I was worried.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“After you ran off, quite suddenly I might add, I went over to him to thank him for standing up for Theo.He looked like a mad man.His eyes were racing and I could tell he was worked up.He just kept breathing heavy and looking in your direction.I simply placed my hand on his arm to see if he was okay when I saw it.”She paused and looked at me before she kept going.“I saw you and Nick in a rather…compromising position.”She started rambling then, “I started to think, oh my God, is Sabrina gonna date Nick?And why is this what I’m seeing and then I realized something.My cunning often shows me people’s memories, and when you stormed off Nick was very flustered.And I remember you talked about how something happened at camp that changed things for you and I put two and two together.‘Brina.What I saw was from the past wasn’t it…”She trailed off finally letting me get a word in.I thought for a moment to see if I could lie again but I knew I couldn’t.Not to Roz and not anymore.I wondered what memory exactly she saw? There were plenty of possibilities. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.”I say finally answering her.“This summer Nick and I…we fell in love with each other.”I say and the tears start falling.I don’t know what it is I'm exactly crying about.It could be the fact that I fought with Nick today or that I fought with Harvey, or that I’m finally forced to confront whatever it is I’m feeling.All I know is that I have to talk to Roz about it.And I have to tell her everything.I start from the beginning and she just listens to me, nodding and grabbing my hand if I start to tear up.She doesn’t comment on the way I talk about him, and how I never talk about Harvey that way. She doesn’t comment on how I smile every time I talk about how Nick’s fingers caressed my cheek or how I lit up when I described our first kiss.I tell her about our first time together, and subsequent times after that.And then I tell her how it all ended and how I have absolutely no idea what to do. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><hr/><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Summer</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Last Week of Camp</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It was the last week of camp when the Weird Sisters had their premonition.They entered Father Blackwood’s office almost in a trance to say that in 2 days time, Angels would attack.They claim the angels would get passed the wards.Their details were fuzzy but one thing they did know is that they were coming for me.The first day everyone was in a panic and trying to figure what to do.By the second day, the day before the attack, Nick and I had decided to go pour over my father’s journals to see if there was anything in them that could explain why they wanted me.Nick was extra nervous and I chalked it up to him being worried about me, and not that he was hiding something.While we did that, the rest of the coven would increase the wards and prepare.There was a discussion about evacuating, but we figured if they knew where the camp was they would find the church and the battle was inevitable.Right now we had time to prepare and that was precious when it came to avenging, witch-hunting angels.They did evacuate the youngest members of the church to the Mortuary.Zelda had herself in a tizzy when she found out I wouldn't go with.But, if it was me they wanted there was no way in Heaven I was abandoning my coven.Nick had tried too. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Come on, Spellman, let’s just get out of here.We can teleport to Paris or to the Unholy Land?Anywhere to keep you safe.”He begs me, cupping my face.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nick, you know I can’t do that. I can’t abandon the coven, when I’m the one that’s putting everyone in danger in the first place.Especially when we still don’t know why.”I pause, grasping his hand thats against my cheek.“And I know you can’t abandon them either.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He doesn’t answer me but he knows I’m right.Nick is fiercely loyal and loving, despite his claim to rarely experiencing it. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You have a bunch of my Father’s stuff in your room right?Maybe we should start there.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Sounds like a plan, Spellman.”He says giving in.He knows I’m not going anywhere and if I’m not, neither is he. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>We look over my Father’s works and after an hour I’m frustrated. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Ugh, Nick, there’s nothing here!”I say in frustration.I sit on his bed and lay back throwing myself down dramatically. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Come on, Spellman, we’re doing the best we can.”He sits next to me and puts his hand on my thigh and squeezes supportively.“You’re doing the best you can.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I sit up and he startles a second.I turn my body towards him and place my hands on top of his.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“But it’s not enough.Tomorrow, angels will be here for me and we don’t even know why.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“We’ll figure it out, Spellman.We always do.”He says soothing me with his words and his hand caressing my hair.He kisses my temple and I already feel ten times calmer. I turn to him and give him a gentle and slow kiss.When we pull apart he kisses my nose and says, </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Let’s keep working.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>After another few hours I find something.It’s written in a margin and is barely visible.It’s in a journal from years ago written by Father Blackwood that stated,</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>“It’s been discovered that the Spellman half-witch has also been Baptized into the Catholic Church by her mother.The event had occurred days after her birth and days before Edward and I signed her name in the Book of the Beast.It would seem the Spellman Girl hath two natures and two paths.It is imperative that she sign the Book of the Beast at her Dark Baptism to fulfill what Edward had wished.It would be quite dangerous should a child of Lucifer stray from the dark towards the light.” </em> </b> <em>  </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>This explained why Fr. Blackwood wanted me to sign so bad.I couldn't believe what I was reading.Two natures.Two Baptisms.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nick come take a look at this.”I show him and a flash of understanding flies across his face before turning back to confusion. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Sabrina, this is crazy.And makes so much sense.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Is this why the angels want me?Because I’m Baptized Catholic?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Probably, but I’m not sure why…”He trails off.“We should keep looking.Can I see that one?”He asks for the Blackwood journal and I eye one I haven’t seen before.I start flipping though it and it looks fresher and less weathered. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I don’t think we’ve read this one yet.”I say flipping through it. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nick looks up to me and it is as if he’s seen a ghost.He moves towards me to grab it as I read the page I’ve flipped to.<br/>“No, Sabrina, not that one.”He says pleading with me to give it up. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nick what is this?”I ask him feeling betrayed at what I was reading.It was his journal.It wasn’t dated, but its where he apparently recorded his thoughts and drabbles. “Nicholas.What is this?”I ask him again, tears threatening as I read on aloud so he can hear his own words.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>“The Dark Lord came to me this evening.He asked me for a devotion.He’s done it before with small things, like cheating on a test or stealing an apple.But this ask was like no other.He wants me to get closer to her.To Sabrina Spellman.She’s a beautiful creature that one.It is my new duty to stay close to her side and keep her along the path of night.He is worried she may stray, and I must be her guide.” </em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Sabrina, please.”Nick begs tears forming in his eyes too. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Is this why you wanted to be with me?”I sneer at him, slamming the book shut.I didn’t want to read anymore.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“No, of course not!Sabrina, please listen to me.I-” he started again.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“And I don’t want to hear it.I’m gonna go talk to Fr. Blackwood about my Baptism.Alone.”I tell him and I storm out.He doesn’t follow, knowing me well enough that I don’t want him to. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I can’t believe what I just read.A million thoughts run through my brain, and none of them are good.Looking at the facts, Nick had a task from the Dark Lord to get close to me and to stand by my side.So now the special attention makes sense.Our whole relationship must have been an act too as he surely made sure I was always by his side.The whole relationship is a lie, and it wasn’t real.Nick didn’t really care for me.He didn’t love me. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I storm into Fr. Blackwood’s office and slam the journal on his desk. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“What in the Heaven?”He asks before looking down in recognition.“I see you’ve found out about your Baptisms.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“We will talk about all that later, and how you and my Father signed my name in the book without my consent, butfirst this is why the angels want me isn’t it?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“That is the ongoing theory.”He says bored. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Why did you send me to look for answers if you already knew?”I accuse him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“To get you out of the way of course.You are quite the annoying witch and if we didn’t give you a task, well then we’d have to deal with you.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I was furious and just stared at him. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“That will be all, Ms. Spellman.”He directed at the door.“You’ll get your battle assignment tomorrow morning.Go get some rest.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>In a huff I ran to a treehouse and knew what I needed in that moment.I felt myself spiraling;I was betrayed by Nick, lied to by Fr. Blackwood and I needed something to reel me back in.A someone. I knew the treehouse would give me a phone, despite it not being Saturday.I knew it was late and was grateful he picked up. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Hello?”A groggy voice answered. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Harvey?”I asked hopefully, tears spilling out. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“‘Brina?Is that you?What’s going on?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I’m sorry, I know it’s late.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“No, it’s okay.Are you alright?”He asks me, hearing my sadness.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“No, I’m not.I know this is crazy.But do you think you could come see me tomorrow morning?You can’t stay for long we have an…event.But I really need to see you and I really miss you…” I say trailing off.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”He questions, but not meanly. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I don’t know, probably not.But I know I want you to come.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He pauses for a moment before responding.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I’ll be there at 8.But how do I get to you?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I quickly thank him and tell him how to get passed the wards.Nick and I had snuck through them one time, and didn’t even need magic to do it.I was thankful Harvey was coming, and I wasn’t even thinking about how it might be a bad idea. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I make my way back to the cabin and find Prudence in the living room.She looks up at me in sympathy and I figure she must know what’s going on. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nicholas stopped by.”She said simply.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I don’t care.”I spit back.But then I remember I’m not mad at her I calm down, sitting by her.“Did he tell you what he did?” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Yes, and it sounds complicated.”She says to me.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Well, I don’t want complicated.”I tell her, too restless to sit down so I get up.“Isn’t there some candle spell I can do?To get rid of my feelings.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“That’s a bit rash isn’t it.”This got her attention.She stands up with me.“Surely you don’t want to do that.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Oh but I do.”I tell her.“His feelings aren’t real.If his don’t exist I don’t want mine to either.”I cross my arms over my chest.I know I’m acting childish but I don’t care.“Either you tell me or I find it on my own.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Prudence just sighs before reaching into the coffee table drawer pulling out two red candles that shared a wick.She hands them over to me looking sad.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Write your name on one and his on the other.Then light the shared wick, when they separate so too will you and Nicholas.It’s simple really.But make sure its what you really want.It can’t be undone.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“It is.”I say grabbing the materials.I’m not sure if it’s her or me I’m trying to convince. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em> I go upstairs to my room and prepare the spell.I carve my name in one candle and his in the other.I tell myself over and over that this is the right thing to do.I go to find matches and I’m lighting one when I spot his Baxter High sweatshirt lying across my bed. The match goes out because take too long and whenI got to light a second, I find myself unable to do it.I get up and pick up the hoodie and squeeze it to my chest.Looking at the candle again I realize I can’t do it.I put the candles away and the sweatshirt on and cry.I will myself to sleep, as tomorrow is a big day.I’ll need my rest. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>***</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I wake up in the warmth of Nick’s sweatshirt, and for just a moment I forget all that’s going on.The sun’s shinning through the window and I’m brought back to reality.Dread fills my stomach and memories of Nick’s journals and lies fill my head and my heart.I know the angels are coming in a few hours, exactly noon the sisters’ premonition had said.I don’t want to get out of bed, but I know that I have to.I plan on staying there for a few more minutes when I hear Prudence yell for me from downstairs.I’m still wearing Nick’s sweatshirt and I have serious bedhead when I start to descend the staircase.I’m rubbing when my eyes when I hear him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“‘Brina.”It’s Harvey.Any ounce of tiredness I have is gone when he says my name and I’m jolted awake.I had honestly forgot I’d called him. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Prudence is eyeing me suspiciously holding a cup of coffee, that I’m sure has Bailey’s in it.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Look who I found wandering in the forest across the ward line.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Um, Hi, Harvey you came.”I said scratching my head. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Of course I came, ‘Brina.” He said to me.He puts his hand on my arm, but it doesn’t burn likes Nick’s touch does.“Are you okay?” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“The question is, Sabrina.Why is he here?”Prudence asks.“You’re lucky I found him and not-” she was about to say Nick.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Prudence!”I interrupted her.“Can you give us a minute?I’ll meet you at the Station.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Prudence just shakes her head and walks out the door. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“‘Brina.What’s going on?”He’s looking at me with concern, and it’s really sweet and I can’t help but smile. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Last night I was upset and vulnerable, and I called you because I knew I could count on you.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Listen, I know that things have been weird and we haven't even talked this summer.But I’ll always be there for you.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I know that.Thanks, Harvey,”I say with a soft smile and he pulls me into a hug.The hug is warm and familiar.It’s nice.I almost don’t noticed the door that flies open.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Sabrina.”Shit.I’d know that voice anywhere and as soon as I hear it I shoot apart from Harvey faster than I ever have.I look up and see Nick.He’s clenching his jaw and his hands are on his hips.I can’t see his eyes because he’s looking at the ground. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nick.”I say at the same time as Harvey says,</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You ever knock, Scratch?” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Sabrina, we have to go.”He says ignoring Harvey at first but then turning to him, “What are you doing here, Farmboy?”He finally looks up and his eyes are wild. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Sabrina, called me.”Harvey explained and I see Nick start to get more upset. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You need to leave.”Nick says.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I don’t take orders from you, Scratch.”Harvey says walking towards him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Guys, stop.Nick, can I talk to you outside for a second?”I ask him trying to get him to look at me.He won’t. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“No.”He says simply and then finally looks at me.“He needs to leave, Sabrina, and you know why.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I’m not going anywhere until Sabrina tells me too.”They both look at me.Harvey’s looking at me asking me to tell him what to do.Nick looks at me like I’ve crushed him.He doesn’t outwardly show that.He’s hiding behind a mask of anger but I know him well enough to see what’s really going on. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nick’s right, Harvey.I’ll explain later but you need to leave.”I say to him, trying hard not to look at Nick.Every time I do it’s like a sword to the heart. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Okay, ‘Brina.Call me when you’re back, okay?”Harvey says holding my shoulders looking at me in the eye.He pulls me in for a hug I swear I hear Nick growl.Harvey goes to walk out and I stop him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Wait.”I say and he turns around to look at me.“Can I teleport you to your truck?It’ll be faster and safer than wandering around camp as a mortal.”I plead at him with my eyes.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Uh, yeah that’s fine I guess.”He says. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nick, will you help me?” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nick reluctantly agrees.We encircle Harvey with our hands, still burning at the place of contact. We say the quick incantation and Harvey’s gone.Nick looks me up and down and its the first time he’s ever looked unhappy to see me in his clothes. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Get dressed and meet everyone at the station.We have to prepare.The angels get here soon.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nick.”I start but he’s already out the door. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The angels appeared at exactly noon as predicted.We had all been spread out, protecting various parts of camp.I was in the Station with Nick and Prudence.Nick had barely spoken two words to me and I didn’t really feel like talking to him either.Ambrose, Dorcas and Agatha protected the perimeter of the Station.There had been 12 angels in total that attacked, and because of their divinity it had taken all of us at camp to fight them off. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It had been down to two angels at the very end.Nick, Prudence and I were fighting them. At the time I was still angry at Nick, but we had to fight together.I trusted him with my life, I just wasn’t sure if I trusted him with my heart.Not after what he did. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I had just killed one, when a third showed up out of nowhere behind me.Nick tried to warn me by screaming my name but it was too late.The angel hit me beside the head and I saw the world spin.I began to fall to the ground and I see Prudence using a spell to rip them apart. On the ground my vision is still spinning but I can make out Nick running to me and cradling my head in his lap.The last thing I see is Nick’s face, tears falling and I hear him whisper, “No, Spellman, No.”as it all goes black. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>***</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I wake up in my bed and find Ambrose in a chair next to me.I notice right away that Nick isn’t there.Ambrose tells me that they fought off the last of the angels and that I’m okay.I don’t have to ask and he tells me Nick and Prudence are okay too.Ambrose tries to fight me to stay in bed, but he knows it’s no use.I get up almost immediately in search of Nick. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I find him in the music room.Now that the danger had settled, and camp ends tomorrow, we finally have a chance to talk.He was with Prudence packing up supplies.They both look up when they hear the door open and close but I’m silent.I’m sure the look on my face says it all. Without having to ask, Prudence packs up her things to head out.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“We’ll finish this later Nicholas.”She nods as she passes me, “Sabrina.”I’m sure she knows what’s coming and doesn’t want to be anywhere near the fallout.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nick.We should talk.”I could use his full name but I know that’s hurt him.And I don’t want to hurt him, not really.I’m trying to keep my emotions at bay and I try to avoid his eyes, because I know that if I allow myself to really look at him I’ll lose my nerve.I walk over to him and he stands up to meet my level.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Yes, we probably should.”He looks tired.“But first, are you okay?Like physically okay?You took a hit to the head.”He reaches and grazes his fingertips across my temple where a bruise is forming.I flinch from the contact and brush his hand away.Of course, this was typical of him to always be checking on me.It made me angry.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I’m fine, Nicholas.” I say using his full name now, not giving him any other information.He looks at me asking me to tell him more, but I don’t.I just narrow my eyes.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Okay, Sabrina.Where exactly would you like to start?”He says, growing frustrated.“How about when you called farm-boy and asked him to show up here.Or-“ I cut him off.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“How about you lying to me basically through the whole course of our relationship?”I sneer, finally looking him in the eyes.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You haven’t been completely honest either, Sabrina.I’ve been nothing but a placeholder all summer.You’ve just been using me until the mortal was ready to be with you again.”I can see that Nick truly believes this.His insecurities are on full display, even through the anger. “Every kiss, every touch, was just practice for him and you know it.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“That’s not fair, and not true.” I boom back to him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Not true?Did you or did you not call him the second things got hard.A hint of doubt crept into your mind, and you run back to him.”He says.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Nick, I was upset.And if I recall I had good reason for that hint of doubt as you call it.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I’ve never said I didn’t make mistakes.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I’ll say.And getting close to me because the Dark Lord told you and lying about it is more than a mistake, Nick.How am I supposed to believe a word you say, when I question every thing that’s happened.When I can’t help but feel you lied about ever having real feelings for me.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nick huffed before booming, “Lie about my feelings?Spellman, I love you.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I love you too, Nick!” I yelled back. We were both stunned silent for a moment before I continued, “But we can’t do this.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>We’d said I love you to each other a few times, but it hit harder and differently now.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>We loved each other, but it wasn’t enough.I struggled to trust him after what he did and he struggled to trust me about Harvey.This was a love that was passionate and powerful and we weren’t ready for it.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>His face twisted, “You love me too?Is that why you performed a spell to cut your emotional ties with me?”He pointed out.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I didn’t actually do the spell, Nick.I couldn’t.”I yell back at him. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>My voice cracks because I was shocked he knew about that.I certainly hadn’t told him, and I realize Prudence must have.Like Nick, Prudence is fiercely loyal.While the two of us are close, she and Nick are closer.Not in a romantic way anymore but I wouldn’t be surprised if she warned him about the candle spell. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“But you wanted to.” He pauses. “How is that better?How does that make me confident in us when you call the ex and shut me out?” He asks begging me to see his side.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I guess it doesn’t.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>We pause, saying nothing. The air around us is hot and thick, and not just because it was 90 degrees in August.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“This just can’t happen, Nick. I’m sorry.”I say to him, finally quieting down.“We don’t trust each other.Tell me I’m wrong.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Sabrina. It’s just...” he faded off and ran a hand through his hair.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“It’s what, Nick?” I ask him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He was trying to come up with something, but he couldn’t.Neither one of us could really explain what was happening, what we were to each other now that the dust had settled.We were at an impasse, a cavern of a thousand miles lay between us and we couldn’t cross it.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>My heart was breaking, I thought it hurt when Harvey dumped me, but this was so much worse. This just felt wrong, but I didn’t know the answer and I don’t think Nick did either.We had just broken each other’s hearts when we had hoped the other would never do so. We’re both quiet for a minute before he speaks ups</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“For the record, you’re the one walking away.” He says pointing to me, with finality and tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You’re the one who’s not stopping me.” I say back, my own eyes holding back tears. I look into his eyes one more time. We’re both begging each for this to be different but unwilling to give in. He’s being stubborn and so am I. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I turn on my heels and walk away from him.I silently pray he’ll come after me and grab me. He’ll kiss me and tell me that everything will be okay and we’ll get through this.He’ll push the hair out of my eyes, wipe the tears off my cheek and tell me that as long as we love each other we’ll survive.I swear I even almost hear him move.But he doesn’t.And he doesn’t come after me.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It’s the minute the door closes behind me that the dam breaks, that the crying comes and doesn’t stop.</em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THERE YOU HAVE IT.<br/>Two Nabrina fights for the price of one.  I wanted to finally share what happened and why they broke up.  As you can see, it's complicated and not just Nick's fault.  More explanations/angst/tension to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A play, a pep rally and a party... ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI GUYS.  Sorry for the long delay.  My computer crashed and I lost what I had been working on.  Thankfully I had some stuff on my phone but I had to rewrite a lot.  Then I got sick (thankfully my COVID-19 test was negative!)  so that postponed things.  But here we are with another update!! This ones a longer one, and I really like this chapter.  We get to see more of Prudence which I love.</p><p>ALSO AN IMPORTANT NOTE.  Head cheerleader/mean girl Chloe has been name changed to Zoe.  Bear with me.  I was feeling a little weird about it because I remembered after I posted that Gavin's sister is named Chloe.  I KNOW that Gavin is not Nick an Nick is not Gavin and separation of actor and character and everything but I felt weird so whatever I changed it.  I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 6</b>
</p><p>Fall</p><p>“Woah, ‘Brina.” Roz said when I finished my story.  She was still holding my hand and sipping her hot cocoa.  Sensing we’d be there for a while, Ambrose had snuck in around the time I was talking about our first kiss and dropped it off.  I finally drank from mine, now that I’ve stopped talking. It was cold.</p><p>“That’s really intense.”  Roz says. I can see the wheels turning in her mind, and she must’ve had a million questions.  “I can’t imagine how hard this is for you.</p><p>“Yeah and everything’s just getting so confusing.  I thought it was all under control. But with Nicks being nice to me and...”  I trail off.</p><p>“And the Harvey of it all?”  She finishes for me.</p><p>“Yeah.”  I say simply looking down at my cup.</p><p>“How do you feel?”  She asks me.</p><p>“I feel like I want to throw up if I’m being honest.”</p><p>We giggle a little before I continue.</p><p>“I just.”  I sigh, “Harvey’s just always been there, you know?  He’s just so good and steady, and I’m content. But I can’t escape the feeling it’s not working, that we never worked through our issues and that we won’t be able to.” </p><p> I pause but then keep going before she can say anything. </p><p>“And then there’s Nick who drives me absolutely crazy.”   I pick up my pace when I talk about him and I feel my heart race.  “He knows <em> exactly </em>how to push my buttons and he lied to me about the beginning of our relationship.  But he also knows exactly what I need and has always stood by me. He’s been a partner.  I can’t breathe when I’m around him because I’m either too busy being mad at him or missing him!”</p><p>“What do you want to do?”  She asks calmly when I finally let her get a word in.</p><p>“I don’t know, Roz, that’s the thing.”  I tell her as I pick at the frayed edges of my comforter.  “I don’t have an answer.”</p><p>Roz tilts her head and looks at me with sympathetic eyes but not really believing me.</p><p>“Brina,”  she starts.  “Is it that you don’t know or you’re not letting yourself acknowledge what you really feel?”</p><p>I don’t say anything and she keeps going.</p><p>“Because it sounds to me that you’re not confused about what you feel, but rather what you should do about it.  And you’re scared of getting hurt again.”</p><p>“Are you talking about Nick or Harvey?”</p><p>She just shrugs.</p><p>“I just thought I could come to school, and things could be how they always were.  Like I could pretend that all of this never happened, and things could go back to normal.”</p><p>“Sweetie, that’s really hopeful.”  She starts grabbing my hand again. “But nothing is normal after a love like that.”</p><p>I don’t have to ask to know she’s talking about my love with Nick.  </p><p>“But I loved Harvey too.”  I try to justify, catching myself using the past tense.</p><p>“But it’s different isn’t it?”  She looks me in the eye. “With Nick?”</p><p>My heart is speeding up just thinking about him.</p><p>“I guess so...”  I start to get worked up again.  “But so much has happened and we can barely stand next to each other without fighting.”</p><p>“Have you guys actually talked?”  She asks me.</p><p>“Roz I just spent 30 minutes telling you everything including our fight today <em> and </em>our horrible breakup.”</p><p>“No, ‘Brina, I’m not talking about your fights.  I’m talking about an actual conversation where you talk, without yelling, about what happened.  With an apology maybe?”</p><p>I just stare at her because I don’t even know if something like this is possible.</p><p>“‘Brina, I understand why you’re upset and hurt.  And why you freaked out at his recent niceness. It probably felt like he was manipulating the situation again.  <em> But </em>I also see why he’s not too happy with you.  You did call Harvey and then basically immediately got back together with him.  That had to have been a blow.” I didn’t interrupt her because she seemed to want to keep going. “All I’m saying, is that I think you guys just need to talk to at least each other.”</p><p>“What would we even talk about, Roz?”</p><p>“Well, for starters when did the Dark Lord ask him to do it?” She asked without a beat.</p><p>“What?” I asked, confused.  I’d been so focused on being angry with him I didn’t have an answer for that question.</p><p>“I mean, I don’t fully understand your religion but from what I’m gathering, when Satan,” She pauses like she can’t believe she’s even talking about this, “asks you something you have to do it, right?  And a lot of your frustration with Nick is because you feel his ask is the reason he liked you.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s correct.” I confirm.</p><p>“When in the course of your relationship did Satan ask Nick to get close to you?  I think that’s important.”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Did he tell you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Did you ask?”</p><p>“No...”</p><p>“Did you give him a chance to explain before running off and calling Harvey?”  She asks smiling at me because she knows this is exactly what I did.</p><p>“No I didn’t...”</p><p>“I’m not gonna sit here and tell you what to do, ‘Brina.  But if I were you, I would talk to him. Get closure if that’s what you want.  Get him back if that’s what you want. But this middle land you’re living in? Not good.  And be honest with yourself for your sake. And for Harvey’s. And Nick’s. I’m totally Team Sabrina here.  Whatever you do, I support. But I want you to be happy, whatever that looks like.”</p><p>I just stared at her, knowing full well that she was right.  I couldn’t go on like this anymore, half in with Harvey while my heart was being held by someone else.  But I couldn’t exactly run back to Nick either. Everything was so confusing and there were so many unanswered questions.  Roz stayed over for another hour or so. She shared more in depth about her summer, and how she had lost her virginity too to Jeremy Bixby.  She had really liked him, and trusted him. But they decided to part ways at the end of the summer. She slipped in that it sounded nothing like what Nick and I had.  This fact made my heart speed up and my stomach a ball of nerves.</p><p> </p><p>After Roz left I started thinking more and more about what everyone had been saying to me about Harvey.  I was starting to think that they were all right, and that he wasn’t the one for me. I wasn’t saying Nick is the one, but Harvey and I weren’t working.  He’d been getting frustrated with me, and always seemed on edge. I felt as though I couldn’t truly be myself around him, at least not the me I am now after signing the Book of the Beast.  We were friends long before we started dating and I missed the easiness of that relationship and that there was no pressure. I miss just being able to talk to him, without worrying about how it’ll affect our romantic relationship. The truth was we were better off as friends.  And I missed him, I missed my friend.</p><p>“Now what do you say I catch you up on what you missed at practice.” She started smiling, changing the topic of conversation.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, yes please!”  I’m smiling too. “Tell me, Roz.  How is Melvin as a partner?” I ask her laughing.</p><p>“Actually not too bad, Brina.  Not too bad.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I walk downstairs to the kitchen the next day, eager for a caffeinated tea.  I hadn’t slept well, my mind grappling with what to do. I knew Roz was probably right, that I really did need to talk to Nick.  It just needed to be the right time. When the two of us got going, we’d often get swept up in our emotions. Our passions and powers would feed off of one another, bringing whatever we were feeling to the next level.  This had proven to be a good thing during the happier and more romantic times. But it also proved that we needed to be careful to not let our emotions get in the way of communication.</p><p>I also knew that I needed to talk to Harvey. I wasn’t exactly sure what I would say or do, but I knew that avoiding our issues wasn’t an option.  Laying in bed last night I thought a lot about how I felt myself holding back around him, not being true to who I am. I thought about how it was so different from the way Nick celebrated my differences and relished in the mortal and witch in me.  Nick has always been supportive, while Harvey pushed a lot of me away. Acceptance was huge for me in a partnership, and I think I was starting to think that Harvey and I were not my parents. And we wouldn’t have their same love story.</p><p>“You look retched, cousin.” Ambrose said to me, taking in my disheveled appearance.  I hadn’t changed yet or done my hair, and I think the bags under my eyes had bags.</p><p>I still managed to roll my eyes at him and said,</p><p>“Thanks, Ambrose.  Always so supportive.” Taking in the empty kitchen I say,  “Where are the aunties this morning?”</p><p>“Hilda had an early home consultation for a funeral and I believe Zelda is still at the High Priest’s after their meeting last night.”  He smirked at the thought.</p><p>“Ew.  Aunt Z and Father Blackwood?  That’s an image.” I shuddered at the image of them two together.</p><p>“So, tell me.  Why do you look like the dead this morning?”  He asked me sipping his tea and pouring me some too.</p><p>“I was up all night agonizing over what to do about...my feelings.” I tell him.</p><p>“Which are?” He asks me curious.</p><p>Ambrose had been a big supporter of me and Nick over the summer, congratulating me for snagging such a handsome warlock.  He did know what Nick did and while he wasn’t too happy with him, I could tell he was still rooting for him. Ambrose himself had been tasked by the Dark Lord, and I knew whatever he did still haunted him.  He also didn’t hate Harvey, but he didn’t exactly like him all that much either.</p><p>I pause before answering him, considering everything.</p><p>“I think I have to break up with Harvey.”</p><p>Ambrose scoots closer in support.</p><p>“Really?  And then what?”  His eyes begged me to continue.</p><p>“Then nothing, we go on about our lives hopefully being friends.”  I tell him honestly, because that’s what I want.</p><p>“And then you reconcile with Nicholas?...”  He trails off.</p><p>I let out a breath and turn to face him.</p><p>“No. I will not be reconciling with Nicholas.”  He rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair like he doesn’t believe me.  I continue, pleading my case. “I’m serious, Ambrose. Right now we aren’t even looking at each other let alone speaking.  When we do speak, we always fight. Getting back together with him isn’t even on my mind right now.”</p><p>That was a lie. It had been on my mind since the moment I walked out of the music room.</p><p>“But I do think I want to talk to him.  Clear the air somehow.” I say to him.</p><p>“Clear the air?” Ambrose says not taking me seriously. “And then praytell, what will you do once you’ve <em> cleared the air.” </em></p><p>“Then maybe we can be friends.”  I say with confidence.</p><p>Ambrose laughs in disbelief.</p><p>“You and Nicholas, friends?”  I just stare at him as he continues.  “Cousin. You and Nicholas have never been just friends.  Even when you dated Harvey the first time. What makes you think you can do it now, after everything?”  He folds his hands and leans on his knees looking at me.</p><p>“No time like the present.”  I say. I’m annoyed. Ambrose thinks he knows everything, having read so many books while on house arrest.  But he doesn’t know Nick and I. We could do it, be friends.</p><p>“Speak of the devil.” Ambrose says looking out the window. “Look who’s here.” I couldn’t tell if he was talking about Nick or Harvey.  I also couldn’t ignore the quick sense of dread and disappointment I felt when I saw it was Harvey. “You should get ready.” Ambrose tells me.</p><p>With a quick snap of my fingers, I’m dressed and my hair is brushed and I look better than I did when I came downstairs.  I grab an apple off the table and meet Harvey at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here, Harvey?”  I hoped he didn’t sense my nerves. He didn’t, but I sensed his.</p><p>“Well, after yesterday I thought I’d come and walk you to school.  Thought we could talk.” He scratches the back of his head and hardly looks at me.  </p><p>“Sure.”  I give him a sweet smile.  “I’d love that.”</p><p>I take his hand in mine, it’s more like a reflex and it doesn’t have the effect on my heart it used too.  His hands are clammy and cold and it’s making me a little uncomfortable. We walk in silence most of the way, a few blocks from school when I finally get my nerve.</p><p>“Harvey, stop.”  I tell him and pull my hand from his.  We stop and he puts his hands in the pockets of his pants, trying to appear at ease.  “We should talk.”</p><p>Harvey kicks the gravel with his foot.  He just nods his head.</p><p>“How do you feel about...us?”  I ask him, giving him an opening.</p><p>“I don’t know...how do you feel about us?”  He asks me not answering my question.</p><p>I take a deep breath, look around me and see that we’re pretty much alone.</p><p>“I feel like...we don’t work anymore.”  Harvey sighs and leans his head back and closes his eyes. He’s fighting emotions and I can’t tell what they are.  “I feel like the me I am now, and the you that you are don’t belong together. And I feel like you don’t trust me.”</p><p>“I trust you.”  He’s looking at me intently now.  “I don’t trust magic.”</p><p>“But, Harvey don’t you see?  You can’t separate me from my magic.  It’s who I am.”</p><p>He’s shaking his head now, not really angry, just sad.</p><p>“Is that what that camp taught you?  That all you are is a witch?”</p><p>“A witch is who I’ve always been.  A mortal too, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m a witch.  And we also can’t change the fact that you don’t like that.”</p><p>He looks at me now, appearing hopeful.  “Maybe if you just took a little step back it’d be easier for me to swallow.  Like just stay away Prudence and maybe from Nick. Just don’t talk to him.” He’s still upset from the under the bleachers situation.</p><p>“I don’t talk to Nick.”  Not a lie. “But I can’t avoid him forever...”  I decided to be honest, “He’s also my partner for the pep rally.”</p><p>“<em> What!? No.”  </em>He doesn’t finish.</p><p>“See, Harvey?  We need to be able to trust each other.  I care about you, Harvey. But I don’t think we can be in a relationship anymore.  I miss spending time with you without worrying about setting you off. I think we’re better off as friends.”  I pause taking in his reaction. It was changing now from anger to hurt to acceptance. I decide it’s safe to keep going.  “And I think it’s been that way for a long time.”</p><p>And I’m in love with someone else. I don’t tell him about Nick, knowing it would hurt him too much.  That wasn’t what he needed, nor was it even the main reason I was breaking up with him. I no longer saw the future with Harvey that I once did, and this breakup was inevitable.  After a beat, Harvey finally spoke again. His voice was soft and kind and serious.</p><p>“You’re right, ‘Brina.”  He looked at me and gave me a small smile.  “This isn’t working. But I would really, really like to be friends.”</p><p>“I really really want that too, Harvey.”  He pulls me in for a quick hug. We walk the rest of the way to school in comfortable silence.  He bids me goodbye when we get there, promising to talk to me later in Bio. This brings me comfort, knowing our lab table might not be awkward.  I was devising the best way to tell Roz and Theo about the breakup when I saw him.</p><p>Nick.</p><p>My breath hitches as it usually does and my heart stops.  He had his headphones in, and his hands in his pockets. He’s wearing his leather jacket and his hair is a little messy.  He was looking down while walking but didn’t manage to run into anyone.</p><p>
  <em> One down, one to go. </em>
</p><p>I thought to myself.  I had spoken with Harvey and soon I would have to talk to Nick.  It was becoming agonizing, seeing him everywhere and not being able to talk to him.  I was still hurt, but after telling Roz our entire story yesterday I realized how much I did miss him.  And how much it sucked not having him in my life.</p><p> </p><p>We’re both walking to our shared first class but this time I’m paying attention. He looks up as we both walk towards the door.  He stops and looks at me slowly taking his headphones out. I can hear Bon Iver playing, Nick always blasting his music too loud.   I stop too and look at him and instinctively bite on my lower lip out of nervousness. He takes in a breath like he’s about to say something.</p><p>“Oh for Hell’s sake, not this again.”  Prudence is walking over and she interrupts.  It’s my turn to run and find my seat leaving Nick behind.</p><p>“What was that about Nicky?” I hear Prudence ask, but I don’t hear his answer.</p><p>Nick comes and sits down in front of me wordlessly.  Mr. Beyers isn’t in yet and I tap Nick on the shoulder.  I see him tense at the contact and reluctantly turn around.  He looks at me with his dark eyes which are swirling with confusion.  Prudence is watching us like dinner theatre. For the first time I am seeing in his eyes just how much he may be hurting too.</p><p>“Yes, Spellman?” Nick asks me when I don’t speak.</p><p>“I-uh”  I stutter trying to find my words.  I hear Prudence quietly snicker. “Roz helped me with the steps I missed yesterday.”</p><p>“Okay?”  He says simply.</p><p>“Maybe we could practice during last period or something.”  I state, not really asking a question.</p><p>He looks at me considering it. I can tell he’s nervous too, about being in such close proximity to me.  Both of us are worried about having another argument. He seems to have made a decision as he presses his lips together, lets out a breath and says,</p><p>“Sure thing, Spellman.”  He almost turns around before reconsidering.  He reaches for my face and pulls my bottom lip out from my teeth.  It’s a gesture he’s done before. With a small smirk he says, “How many times have I told you to stop doing that?”  I saw a flicker of the Nick I knew from the Summer, playful and unafraid to touch me. My eyes opened wide and in a flash, as if he had realized what he had done, his face became guarded again.  He turned around leaving me stunned. I bring my fingertips to my lips, which are still tingling from his touch. Thankfully Mr. Beyers comes in at that moment breaking me from my rushing thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>He started a lecture on the English portion of the SAT we’d take this year.  We’d all take it, but many of my witch classmates didn’t really care about the results.  They’d most likely be avoiding mortal college and going to study further at a witch institute somewhere else.  I’d always thought I’d go to college, maybe somewhere with an institute nearby. Nick and I had talked about it briefly, his thirst for knowledge extending to university as well.  We had hopes of attending the same place, but I’m not sure about that now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Most of the day is a drag, and I find myself less affected by the Harvey breakup than I thought. Just another sign we weren’t meant to be.  I’m about to walk into bio class and I stop. Roz walks up to me and I suddenly have my chance.</p><p>“Roz, Harvey and I broke up.” I say quickly.</p><p>“Oh wow, that was quick.”  She says a little surprised.</p><p>“I just wanted to tell you before class.  It wasn’t working between us, but we’re gonna try and be friends.”  We walk in together as she nods her head.</p><p>We’re all going to work on our fetal pigs, me less grossed out being that I’m a witch who grew up in a mortuary.  We’re all a little uncomfortably silent when Theo finally speaks up.</p><p>“Are we gonna talk about it or not?”  We all look at him.</p><p>“About what?”  I ask him.</p><p>“About you and Harvey breaking up.”  Theo, always the blunt one. He had blurted out that he was going to go by Theo instead of Susie one day in the middle of a conversation about Rosemary’s Baby.</p><p> Harvey and I exchange a look and Roz presses her lips together to hold in a laugh.</p><p>“Yes, Harvey and I are broken up.  But we intend to be friends.” I say when I realize Harvey’s not speaking up.  Theo looks us over.</p><p>“Is it for good this time?  Your relationship gives me whiplash.”  Theo adds and we all laugh.</p><p>“Yeah it’s for good.  We’re better as friends.”  Harvey says with a smile. I let out a breath thankful he was doing okay.  Roz eyes me looking for information as to whether I’ve talked to Nick. We all fall into casual conversation and I think that we’re all gonna be okay. </p><p> </p><p>In PE Coach Ken calls everyone over to the classroom because we’re having health today.  We all head for our seats, assigned of course, and I’m right behind Nick again. Coach Ken began explaining today’s topic, which just so happened to be the annual Sex Ed lesson.  When Coach was teaching there were various snickers throughout the room, mainly coming from Billy Marlin. I myself was a little uncomfortable, and felt my cheeks blush. I was in a sex ed class with two ex boyfriends, one with whom I’ve had sex with and one with whom I hadn’t.  I even saw the back of Nick’s neck redden a little too. Nick chuckled when Coach passed around a bucket of condoms at the end of class, mandating each of us take one. He and I had never used one, we didn’t need it. As a witch or warlock, you only had to mutter a simple contraceptive spell to get the job done.  Nick took one from the basket and passed it back to me without turning around. Shortly after, we were dismissed back to the gym, given a few minutes of free time before the bell rang.</p><p>I watched as Nick made his way over to the garbage can and tossed the condom in it.  This tugged at my heart a little, as it meant he at least wasn’t sleeping with a mortal.   Honestly if he had been sleeping with anyone I’m sure Prudence would know and she’d tell me.  Zoe saunters over to Nick. She’d seen him throw it away too.</p><p>“Come on, Scratch, don’t throw that away.  You never know when you’ll need it.” She said, placing a hand on his chest.  “But don’t fret, I have plenty.” She winks.</p><p>Nick scrunches his nose as if he smelled something bad and moves her hand off his chest.</p><p>“No thanks, I’m good.”  He says simply. Before turning away he makes quick eye contact with me and I give him a small smile.  The bell rings then and he takes it as an opportunity to escape by running out the door, leaving Zoe stunned and annoyed.  I find myself to be a little happy that he turned Zoe down, as no guy usually does. I throw my own condom in the garbage too, having no need for it anymore.  I meet up with Roz in the hallway.   </p><p>“Roz, did you feel like that sex ed class was...more tense than usual?”  I ask as we walk to our respective last periods.</p><p>“Does this have something to do with the dark haired warlock that you gave your v-card to?” Roz asked me, more blunt than normal.</p><p>“Um...”  I start but she interrupts me.</p><p>“And the fact that you and Harvey broke up before doing the deed?”  She looks at me expectantly and raises her eyebrows.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s pretty spot on actually.”  I tell her feeling a little shocked. She hit the nail on the head.  I was feeling tense and a little on edge after class, this being my first sex ed class since well...having sex.</p><p>“It does change things to learn about it, after you’ve had it.  I’ll give you that.” Roz says. “I’ll see you at practice?” She asks me.</p><p>“Yes, for sure.”  I tell her. We say our goodbyes and I head down to the basement.  As I get closer to my classroom I see Nick leaning against the wall outside of it with his hands in his pockets, head down.  He straightens up when he sees me and gives a nervous smile.</p><p>“I uh, talked to Ambrose and we got the okay to practice the routine during this period.  There’s an empty class down the hall.” He points towards the room.</p><p>“Ambrose?”  I raise my eyebrows in confusion and look past him through the door.  As if expecting me he waves and winks. Prudence is sitting on his desk and smirks.  I roll my eyes before returning my attention back to Nick.</p><p>“Sure, let’s do this.”  I say simply, trying not to give away that I’m nervous.  He appears skittish too, not walking too close to me and keeping his hands in his pockets so they don’t accidentally brush mine.</p><p>We make it to the classroom and he pulls out his computer and plugs in the flash drive.  We don’t say anything as a video of Zoe pops up looking incredibly enthusiastic. She’s giving a very long introduction and if I’m being honest I’m tuning her out.  All I can focus on is Nick leaning against the desk next to me, his own eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>“How’s your day?”  I ask him a bit awkwardly.</p><p>“It’s been alright.”  He answers carefully, probably confused that I’m making small talk.  “You?” He asks, turning his head towards me.</p><p>“Fine.”  I say quickly, and then even quicker,  “That was some health class, huh?”</p><p>His eyes go wide and he looks in slight disbelief.  I’m surprised at myself for bringing it up. </p><p>“Uhhhh...” he says not really sure what to say.</p><p>“I mean, the mortal idea of it all is just...interesting.”  I say trying to save face. I look down at my feet after a quick glance at the computer.  Zoe is still giving the intro.</p><p>“Are you really talking to me about sex, Spellman?”  He isn’t looking at me but I see a hint of mischief in the corner of his eyes and I hear the smirk on his lips.  </p><p>“Forget it.”  I say harshly, more embarrassed than anything.  “Let’s just practice.”</p><p>“I was just joking, Sabrina.”  He says turning to me, looking a little confused.</p><p>“I get it. It’s all a joke to you.”  I pause and he looks at me like I have two heads.  “Whatever. Let’s just get this over with.” I say avoiding his gaze and throwing up the walls again.  He rolls his eyes and huffs in response, obviously frustrated with me.</p><p>“Sure. Fine.” He says.</p><p>We don’t talk unless we have to and I can tell he’s on edge.  We don’t argue, but we’re short with each other, our civility not lasting long.  We manage to learn the rest of the routine, it’s pretty easy and Nick picks up on things well.  When he holds me close, it brings me back to nights in his room or in the tree house. I can tell he’s affected by the closeness by the way he avoids my gaze and touches me hesitantly.  There’s one move at the end where he’s supposed to spin and dip me before pulling me up. His hand feels like it’s a hundred degrees at my waist and my hand is in his hair. He dips me and my hand grazes his neck, where I know he’s sensitive.  Our faces are incredibly close and the tip of his knows brushes mine. If we leaned in just a little bit he could kiss me. When our noses brush a second time he flinches and almost drops me. He curses and runs his hands through his hair.</p><p>“What’s up with you?”  I ask him, noticing he’s getting more and more upset as we practice.  I don’t hide the edge in my voice.</p><p>“Nothing, I’m fine.”  He says cold as ice.</p><p>“Clearly not, Nicholas.”  I spit back crossing my arms.  He can’t hide his emotions from me.  </p><p>“I just can’t do this, Sabrina.”  He tells me, frustrated.</p><p>“What, be my partner?” I ask him.</p><p>“No, this.”  He gestures between us.  “This hot and cold. One minute we’re talking again and the next I’m public enemy number one.”  He sounds desperate. “Pick a side, Sabrina.”</p><p>“You’re not exactly Mr. Cheerful.  I know you weren’t happy to be paired with me.”  I tell him.</p><p>“You know what?  Let’s just get through this so we can be done.  Us practicing alone was a mistake.” He says with another huff, clearly done with this conversation.  We finish the routine and practice through it twice. He doesn’t say anything and doesn’t hold me as close.</p><p>“Okay I think we got it.”  I say carefully when I feel like we’re done.</p><p>“Great.”  He immediately pulls away from me and snaps his computer closed.  “See you later.”</p><p>He slings his backpack over his shoulder and starts to walk out.</p><p>“Nick,”  I try. I feel a little bad for snapping at him earlier, as he’s probably just as confused as I am.</p><p>“Don’t.”  He says turning around for a moment.  I can tell he’s exhausted, both physically and emotionally.  “Just, don’t.”</p><p>I try calling after him again but he keeps walking.  I sigh and let my face fall in my hands, and I have no clue how we’re supposed to act all cheery in two days at the pep rally.  I silently curse Prudence for her meddling and pushing us together. I also wonder if his heart sped up like mine did when our noses brushed and were breathing the same air.  </p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SUMMER </em>
</p><p> <em> I woke up and the light was pouring in the window warming my face.  I had gone to bed with a smile on my face and woken up with one too.  I remembered the way Nick’s lips felt on mine, the way his hand captured my waist, and how I wanted him to do it again. </em></p><p>
  <em>  I made my way to breakfast in a happy daze, managing to avoid Prudence, Agatha, and Dorcas. They must’ve been at breakfast already.  I ran into Ambrose at the door who, taking in my giddy smile, gave me a smirk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good times with Scratch last night?”  He questions me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ambrose.”  I warn though still smiling.  I couldn’t help it. “What makes you think I’m gonna tell you anything.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So there is something to tell.”  He says smirking further. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m going to breakfast.”  I say as I roll my eyes walking in the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He chuckles as he follows me in, taking a seat next to Prudence.  He doesn’t usually sit with us, but seeing as he was extra cozy last night with Prudence this is to be expected. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick was already there, and the spot next to him was open as usual.  I went over to sit down, but Dorcas beat me to it. She almost knocked me down in the process, earning a gasp from Nick. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Not today, half-breed.”  She said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I saw the look on Nick’s face grow irritated, hearing the insult Dorcas was throwing at me.  I had grown used to it, but it still stung. The sting was numbed a bit with Nick’s reaction. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dorcas-” Nick started. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s okay, Nick.”  I tell him with a slight touch on his shoulder.  I didn’t feel like starting anything with a Weird Sister today.  “I’ll sit down there today.” I walk down to the other end of the table, a few people away from Nick and on the other side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You forgot this Sabrina.” Dorcas says passing down my teapot. Without thinking I pour it in my cup and take a sip. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Immediately my mouth rebels against me and I’m spitting it out all over myself and my food. Whatever Nick got today was not good.  It tasted metallic and sour, with a hint of vinegar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nick! What is this?” I yell down the table. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My spit take did not go unnoticed, with most staring at me in shock.  But the Weird sisters were snickering. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s just rose tea, Spellman.  You usually like that.” He explains, looking at me wide-eyed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That is not rose.”  I say pulling off the teapot’s lid. What I see inside confirms that it is definitely not rose.  I smelled it long before I saw it. In the pot is a putrid mixture with bugs and what looks like a dead mouse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dorcas. Prudence. Agatha.” I say looking at them all individually. “Seriously?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know what the heaven you’re talking about, Sabrina.” Prudence says smirking behind her coffee cup. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I get up and leave because my shirt is covered in whatever that was and I’m no longer hungry. Nick follows me out.  I don’t notice him following until he grabs the crook of my elbow to stop me.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Spellman, wait.”  He says looking me in the eye, doing a once over to see if I’m okay.  I eye him expectantly, telling him he can continue. “I’m sorry they did that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m honestly not surprised.  I should have known when they passed it down to me.”  I tell him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you okay?” He asks me, pushing a curl behind my ear which immediately puts me at ease.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “A little grossed out, and thinking of avoiding tea forever.”  I answer him. “But otherwise...I’m great.” I add a genuine smile and he purses his lips together fighting off a smile of his own. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay, good.”  We’re both looking at each other’s lips again and I bite my bottom one.  He reaches out and pulls it out from my teeth, lingering a little longer like he can’t help touching me. I shudder at his contact. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Be careful with those lips, Spellman.”  He says with a wink. Before I can say anything he leans in close and says in a whisper, his breath is warm against my ear.  “Just so you know, I intend on kissing you again. But not before you brush your teeth. That tea smelled nasty.” He smirks and walks away leaving me breathless and missing his presence already. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A few days later it’s the play, and I can’t help but admit that I’m nervous.  The entire coven was here, not just the camp attendees. I know that Zelda is proud that I’m playing Lilith and Hilda has probably baked celebratory cupcakes.  It wasn’t that I was worried about forgetting my lines, I knew the play backwards and forwards. It was mostly about being close to Nick. Between play rehearsal and tutoring we had hardly had a moment to talk about us.  We were going to Blackwood tomorrow about me taking the upper levels and I was worried he’d say no. Also, Nick and I had engaged in another heavy make-out session last night while studying the binding of outer circle demons.  One minute he’d been talking about a blind demon with heightened hearing, the next he’s pulling me into him and messing up my hair and my lipstick. I could still feel the tingle on my lips and the burn on my waist from where he’d gripped me for dear life.  He’d given me back his sweatshirt, fresh with his signature scent, and I’d kissed him again at the cabin door. He’d pressed me up against the outside wall, getting as close we could with clothes on. His lips had trailed down my jaw to my neck and he nipped me gently making me moan in a way I never have.  I allowed him access to my neck for a brief moment before reconnecting him with my lips. I told him I didn’t want a hickey for the performance, and he could take a rain check for my neck. This was mostly true, but part of me was worried that if we started down that passionate road, we’d come to a point where I wouldn’t stop him.  And I wasn’t sure if I was ready to go that far yet. I had dated Harvey for 2 years and he had only ventured to my neck a handful of times and never between the sheets. And not once had Harvey made me feel the way Nick does. Nick obliged by kissing my lips soundly for a few more moments, drinking me in, before saying goodnight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At this point I’m grateful he’d kissed me for the first time before we went on stage. Otherwise I’d surely have forgotten all my lines, left speechless by his lips against mine.  Shortly before the play began, Nick snuck into where my dressing room had been draped off. As if sensing I was nervous he came to calm me down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We got this, Spellman.  How many times have we practiced?” He tells me, hands on each of my shoulders. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know, Nick.  But the whole coven’s out there.  And Father Blackwood with his smug face.”  I scrunch my face up and Nick laughs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “When we're up there, it’s just you and me.  No Father Blackwood, no Weird Sisters, just us.”  He says dropping his hands from my shoulders and grabbing my hand.  Seeing I’m still nervous he comes closer to me and kisses my cheek softly. It’s the most gentle he’s been with me and I find it’s as if a salve has been poured over my irritated body.  I’m instantly calm and collected. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “See you out there, Spellman.” He says as he winks and heads out to the stage. I’m ready for this, I know I am. I have Nick by my side and it's the encouragement I need to push me out into that stage and kill this role.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I take Nick’s advice and only focus on him when we’re on stage and it’s time for our first scene together.  I can feel the tension between us and I know that it’s more than just our acting skills. The way he looks at me is intense and when he touches my arm, enticing Lilith to go to Gehenna, I can tell that he’s not just acting in character.  The chemistry is palpable and in that moment I swear we’re not Nick and Sabrina, but Lucifer and Lilith meeting for the first time unable to part. Line after line, we have the audience hanging on our every word, but all I see is him. His dark eyes are shining but they darken even more before our kiss.  He pulls me into him, after telling me that he can make me worthy and the whole world turns on its axis. I’m pretty sure the entire coven stopped breathing during our kiss. Thankfully I’m (semi) used to Nick’s lips on mine so I’m not as affected as I would normally be. When we pull apart our noses brush and our foreheads are almost glued together.  We’re both struggling to catch our breath. This may have been a stage kiss, but it was still for us, further solidifying whatever path we were taking towards each other. It’s time for my character to prostrate herself in front of Lucifer, and I don’t even mind doing it because it’s Nick. He doesn’t let go of my hand during curtain call and he even brings it to his lips to kiss it in front of everyone.  When the curtains finally close, he pulls me into a tight hug cradling my head in his neck. I hear him exhale a sigh of relief and I do the same. When we pull apart he’s fighting a smile and he shakes his head briefly before giving me a quick peck. His hand is still holding mine and he pulls me towards the crowd to receive congratulations. Aunt Zelda was very congratulatory, and she eyed the way Nick placed his hand at the small of my back as he led me to them and allowed his hand to find a home around my waist.  Hilda saw it too and gave a cautionary glance. She said Cee sent his best, and handed me (as I guessed) cupcakes.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When the rest of the coven was dispersed, we headed to my cabin for a cast party.  Elspeth gave me a hug as we walked through the door telling me I did a good job and that she loved the performance.  Nick had wandered off and grabbed us drinks. He came back with bourbon for himself and a manhattan for me. He knew I loved cherries.  He stayed by my side for basically the whole night, finding every excuse to touch me. He would grab my hand as we walked, tuck a stray hair behind my ear, or casually place his hand on my thigh when sitting.  He even pulled me onto his lap during a game of Truth or Dare.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With the decision of talking to Fr. Blackwood tomorrow and the party ending no time soon I pulled Nick up to my room around 1 AM.  We were both a little tipsy, but I wanted to get some last minute studying in. When we get to my room I say a quick incantation to start a fire in my room’s fireplace.  I turn around and see Nick looking at the pictures I put on my wall. There’s various pictures of family and friends, including one from my Dark Baptism and me and my friends from last year’s homecoming.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You got a lot of good memories, Spellman.”  He says to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hopefully I can make some more.”  I tell him flirting and he catches on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know, I’ve never been in your room before.”  He leans in a little bit towards me and he has a mischievous glint in his eye.  I roll my eyes slightly but play along. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hm.  I guess you’re right.”  I cross my arms over my chest as he moves even closer.  “You gonna make it worth my while?” I tease. He raises his eyebrows and he stops in front of me, only a couple of inches away.  We’re breathing each other in and it isn’t long before I’ve wrapped my arms around his neck and start kissing him. He responds instantly gripping my waist.  My high waisted shorts and crop top leave a little sliver of skin bare and his thumbs rest there. My hand grasps at the curls at his neck as one of his hands trails its way up my back.  Our lips have a mind of their own as they devour each other, not getting enough. I start to push him towards the couch and we almost trip over a pair of my shoes. We stop kissing for a moment, giggling and I see my red lipstick smeared on his face.  It makes me want him more. I push him to sit, and I straddle him. His eyes are wide in shock but doesn’t complain and pulls me back to him. My shirt starts to ride up a bit, and his hands relish in the new bare skin to touch. I wiggle closer to him as desire pools in my stomach and heart.  I kiss his mouth, his cheek, his jaw, and his neck, and he releases a growl. When our lips reconnect and he caresses my rib I whimper and press my hips deeper against his. From the way he releases a breath and from what I could feel underneath me, I can tell he likes it. When his hand grazes my bra strap I hesitate for a moment.  I’m pulled back to reality and begin to lessen the kiss. I pull away and look him in the eye. He’s trying to catch his breath and his hand moves from my back to gently hold my face. As if knowing what I’m thinking without having to say anything, he moves me from his lap to the couch next to him as if I weigh nothing. He gives me a quick gentle kiss and says, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Let’s study, Spellman.”  He grabs some books and we go over the more difficult topics one last time.  He’ll frequently smile throughout the study session and grab my hand. I’m thankful because he didn’t pressure me, and just seemed to know that I wasn’t ready to go all the way physically yet.   The party finally died down around 3 AM and I was reading a passage about potion couplets when I heard a soft snore. Nick had fallen asleep and looked so peaceful. I decide to grab the throw blanket and drape it over him as opposed to waking him up.  I went to my bed to sleep as well, tired from a long day and a long couple of weeks. Hopefully it’ll have all paid off and Blackwood will let me progress in my studies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I woke up the next morning around 9 AM, I saw my books neatly stacked and the blanket folded.  On the couch was a note in Nick’s classic scribble. He had thanked me for allowing him to stay and apologized for the inconvenience.   He said to meet him at the treehouse at 11:30 and we’d go see Blackwood at Noon. I had a few hours so I decided to go back to sleep. I was tired, and I would need my energy if I was to prove to Blackwood I could handle the upper levels.  My lips still felt raw from last night, and I missed Nick’s hand in my hair.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I ascended the treehouse stairs and went into the room.  It was set up like it had been before: couches and tables, and bookshelves.  Nick had his nose in a book when I walked in and looked up when he heard the door close. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Morning, Spellman.”  He said standing up to meet me.  He handed me a cup of Earl Grey Tea with a smile.  I took a sip and smiled back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good morning, Nick.”  I say a little shyly. “Did you sleep alright on the couch?  You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I slept great, Spellman.  The couch is actually pretty comfy.”  He says with another smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good.”  I say crossing my arms and feeling a little awkward.  As if sensing it, he places his hands on my arms above my elbows and uncrosses them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey.” He looks concerned.  “You okay?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just a little nervous is all.”  I answer truthfully. I’m nervous about talking to Blackwood, and I”m also nervous about being this close to him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You got this, Spellman.”  His hand cups my chin and brings me to look at him.  “There’s no way he can say no.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can never know with Blackwood.”  I say half joking. He gives a half-laugh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You might be right, but you’re as prepared as you can be.  We should go talk to him.” He says pulling his hand from my face and leading the way down.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As we descend the stairs and head to his office we say nothing.  Prudence is waiting for us outside the building and I give her a questioning look.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you doing here, Prudence?”  I ask her. She just smirks at me and looks at Nick. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I asked her to come and help persuade Blackwood.  Her opinion could go a long way.” He says answering for her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Her?  Really, Nick?”  I ask in disbelief.  “What makes you think she’ll help?  She’ll probably recommend that I get kicked out.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh please, Sabrina.”  She jumps in. “I may harrow you but I don’t hate you.  And I think you deserve to delve into the darker arts if you desire.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I look at her and her face is serious.  She means it.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shall we?”  Nick says gesturing to the door.  He wants this conversation to end.  Prudence leads the way and I don’t say or look at Nick.  I still think Prudence is a wild card and it was a risk to involve her.  Nick can tell I’m a little upset so he just grabs my hand in support as opposed to talking.  We walk into Blackwood’s office unannounced and his face says he’s not pleased. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What is the meaning of this?”  He booms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I need to talk to you, Father.”  I say releasing my hand from Nick’s grasp.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So you barge in here unannounced?”  He asks, eyes still wide.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry for the intrusion, but this is important.”  He eyes me to keep going. “I would like to be placed into the upper level classes.”  Blackwood huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m serious.  I have been studying the basics the past few weeks and catching up.”  I say and he continues to stare at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve been tutoring her and she’s come quite a long way, Father.  I believe she could handle it.” Nick jumps in.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course you’re involved, Nicholas.”  Fr. spits. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Father,”  Prudence begins,  “You know I’m not Sabrina’s biggest fan.  But I endorse this. She’s been working very hard and if she’s ready for more difficult studies we should not stand in her way.  It would be a detriment to the Coven.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m shocked at Prudence’s outward support.  She had always tried to please Fr. Blackwood, so her being on my side surprised me.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I just don’t think it’s possible.”  Father Blackwood explained. “You’re a first year.  There’s no way you’re ready.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With a quick nod from Nick I pull out a few jars from my bag.  I place them on his desk one by one as I explain them.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hickory Healing Balm.  Cures burns from a demon, brewed by yours truly.  Star Shiloh, made with dust from the sun and Hailey’s Comet herself.  And lastly a Hand of Glory. Grown by me.” I look at Blackwood and he appears impressed.  He’s about to sound his retort when I talk again as I draw a geometrical shape.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And to top it off, Blackwood.  I call upon Batibat.” I begin my incantation and with smoke Batibat appears in the circle I drew.  Blackwood looks horrified, while Nick and Prudence are impressed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What is the meaning of this!  Banish her at once!” Blackwood demands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I crave the suffering of witches!”  Batibat screams. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just wait, Batibat.”  I tell her. She listens.  She had shown up a few years ago in the Spellman Mortuary and we had defeated her.  She was afraid of me ever since. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ms. Spellman.  Send her away.” Blackwood commanded again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If I do, can I join the upper levels?”  I ask. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If you successfully banish her then I’d say you’ve proven yourself.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Batibat!  Be gone!” I chant another phrase in Latin and she disappears.  “So, Blackwood. When do I start my new classes?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He looks pissed and huffs.  He writes down a list of classes including demonology, conjuring, binding, and necromancy.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do these appeal to you, Ms. Spellman?”  He asks as he hands me the paper. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This is perfect.”  I say and smile. “Thank you.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Under one circumstance.”  He says before he leaves. “Nicholas you will continue to help her, which I assume you will be fine with.  And Prudence, you will help as she needs as well. And don’t ever pull anything like this again. Now, be dismissed.”  He shoos us out the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When we’re outside we can finally celebrate.  I jump into Nick’s arms and he spins me around.  I notice how perfectly I fit there and how his arms wrap around me as if that’s where they belong.  When he puts me down I remember Prudence is still there. I thank her and she waves me off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Does this mean the harrowing can stop?”  I ask her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe.”  She smirks and walks away.  “If you’re lucky.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I turn back to Nick and hug him again.  When we pull apart from our hug our faces are barely apart.  I close the distance between us and kiss him long and hard. My kiss says thank you and the way he kisses me back says you’re welcome.  When we break he brushes his fingers against my lips and smiles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We need to celebrate.”  He tells me as he smiles bigger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, however shall we?”  I flirt wrapping my arms around his neck.  His arms are still planted on my waist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We could sneak off to Dorian’s tonight?”  He suggests. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hmmm I like it.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And then you could be my date to the Midsummer Festival this week.”  He looks me in the eye when he says this.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?”  I ask, shocked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The Midsummer Festival.  Will you go with me?” He asks again.  I can’t help but smile wide. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes of course I’ll go with you!”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He breathes out a relief and gives me a quick kiss on my lips and my cheek.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Awesome.” He pulls away and starts to walk towards his cabin.  “See you at the lake in a few? The gang’s all meeting.” He pauses for my answer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wouldn’t miss it.”  I say with a wink and head back to mine to get changed.  Ready for another beautiful afternoon.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ </em>
</p><p> Fall</p><p>Continued</p><p> </p><p>I’m heading out into the parking lot when Prudence pulls up next to me in her black convertible. She pulls her sunglasses off and looks at me.</p><p>“Get in, Sabrina.  I’m headed to yours anyways.  And don’t even think about saying no, I want to talk to you.”</p><p>“Fine, Prudence.”  I say with a sigh, knowing this is an argument I wouldn’t win.</p><p>I hop in her car and she turns down her '80s music that’s playing.  We drive for a few minutes before either of us say anything.</p><p>“How was your day, Prudence?”  I ask her.</p><p>“Just swell, Sabrina.  Very kind of you to ask.”  She says, voice as smooth as honey.</p><p>“So what did you want, Prudence?  No offense but it’s not like you to just offer me a ride home.”</p><p>She eyes me with a smirk,</p><p>“I’ve been thinking, racking my brain really as to why you got back with the mortal as opposed to reconciling with Nick.”</p><p>“You know what Nick did Prudence.”  I defend.</p><p>She ignores what I say with a flick of her hand and continues, “And then our health lesson gave me a thought.” I rolled my eyes bracing myself for what she was going to ask. “Are you back with the mortal because he is more <em> satisfying </em>than Nicholas?”  She pauses to gauge my reaction and takes in my wide eyes and gaping mouth.</p><p>“Prudence, no!”  I say trying to get her to stop talking about this. “Besides Harvey and I broke up.”</p><p>“Ahhh so Nicholas <em> is </em>more satisfying then.”  She says slyly. “The mortal just didn’t cut it did he?  Most mortals don’t”</p><p>“Prudence.”  I say firmly.  “It’s really not your business who <em> satisfies </em> me.”  Prudence snickers but doesn’t back down so I continue. “But for your information I never had sex with Harvey.  And I’m not with Harvey or Nick for reasons that have <em> absolutely </em>nothing to do with the topic.”</p><p>“Oh lighten up, Sabrina.”  Prudence says.</p><p>I don’t answer her. My arms are crossed and I’m looking out the window.  Prudence must have realized I’m upset because she starts to talk in a serious tone.</p><p>“I’m sorry about Harvey, Sabrina.  I know you cared for him.” I relax a little and she pauses, growing even more serious.  “And I’m also sorry about Nicholas. Damn shame what happened between the two of you. You were quite the pair.”</p><p>I finally look over at her and she’s giving me a compassionate look and I can see it in her eyes that she means it.</p><p> “Thanks, Prudence.”  I say, giving her a small smile.</p><p>“And I know you have Roz but if you ever need to talk about anything, or torment a mortal or two I’m your witch.”  She says with a smirk.</p><p>“I’ll give you a call.”  I say chuckling a little.</p><p>“But really, Sabrina.  How are you doing?” She asks me growing serious again.</p><p>A single tear threatens to fall and I try as hard as I can to prevent it.  But after holding myself back around Nick all day I can’t and it cascades down my cheek.</p><p>“Not great.” I say simply and wipe it away.</p><p>“Oh, Sabrina.  I’m sure things will get better.  How could they not, when you’re a witch and you look like you do?  This year is nothing. Not when you have a thousand more.” In a strange turn of events, Prudence reaches over and squeezes my hand for a quick moment, offering support. Then she’s back to her joking self.</p><p>“Probably a good thing you didn’t sleep with the mortal.  He wouldn’t hold a candle to Nick.” She says with a smug look.  I laugh genuinely for the first time that day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was Friday, the day of the Baxter High Kickoff Pep Rally for football and the first game of the season.  As a cheerleader I was to wear my uniform all day. Theo had told Roz and I we looked hot and Harvey had said shyly that we looked nice.  I felt a sort of pride I hadn’t felt before walking down the halls of Baxter High in my uniform. I had previously been content to blend in, but now enjoyed some of the stares I got.  The football players wore their game day jerseys down the hall, and Melvin beamed he was so excited. I even saw Nick smile once or twice. The pep rally was at the end of the day in the gym.  Coach Ken introduced all the starting players and Nick and Billy tied for the most cheers. I could tell Nick was secretly enjoying it, ever the charmer. They called the squad onto the court and we performed a few cheers.  Being small, I was a flyer and enjoyed the adrenaline rush I got from being thrown in the air. When it was time for the boys to join us for the routine my heart was beating incredibly hard. Nick and I hadn’t spoken much at all since our semi-argument in the basement and only interacted when we had to.  I wasn’t worried about the routine, as our bodies had always worked in sync.</p><p>Coach introduced us, and we took our positions.  Nick’s hands wrapped around my waist and mine were around his neck.  My breath hitched when he touched me and he squeezed his eyes shut, taken aback by it too.  He opened them and we looked at each other for a brief moment. We didn’t say anything but gave a quick nod as the music started. <em>  Jailhouse Rock </em> by Elvis started booming through the speaker and we began the routine.  Zoe had gone with a more conservative song for the pep rally. <em>   “We’ll save the sexy for the game.” </em> She had said at practice one day.  I tried my damnedest to focus on my steps and plastering a smile on my face instead of being this close to Nick.  There’s one part where he had to pick me up and spin me above his head. He had no trouble doing it, being so strong, and I couldn’t help think he looked devilishly handsome.  The need to talk to him grew and grew and when the routine ended and he was dipping me close to the ground I swear I saw yearning in his eyes. But when he pulled me up, the mask was back on and he was clapping and walking off the court away from me.  He high-fived Melvin and even fist-bumped Billy. But what really hit me in the gut was when Zoe jumped up to hug him, and he let her. He gave her a quick spin lasting probably only a second before putting her down and walking out into the hall with her starting a conversation.  It bothered me more than I care to admit. I had to remind myself that we weren’t together and that he hurt me and I hurt him. But it didn’t take away the sting of Nick possibly moving on.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Sabrina.”  Prudence says to me, breaking me from my racing thoughts and looking in Nick’s direction.  “Zoe is definitely not Nick’s type.” I give her a pointed look. “Anymore. Not after you at least.”  She adds.</p><p>“Maybe she is.  And I was just a fling.  An experiment to try before going back to his normal life.”  I admit.</p><p>“Now. Now.  You and I, and everyone in the Coven for that matter, know that’s not true.”  She says placing a hand on my shoulder before walking away. She spotted Ambrose who’s leaning in the doorway clapping his hands as Prudence walks towards him.</p><p>“Cousin!” Ambrose screams at me and I walk their way. </p><p>“Ambrose, what are you doing here?  You are most definitely not a student.”  I tell him.</p><p>“You’d think I’d miss this display of school spirit?”  He says slyly wrapping his arm around Prudence’s shoulder.  “Now Come with us for a bite before the game. You don’t look very cheery for a cheerleader.”</p><p>We’re in the hall now and Nick is talking with Zoe and a few other players and cheerleaders. Roz, Theo, and Harvey are nowhere to be found.</p><p>“Why the Heaven not.”  I say shrugging my shoulders.</p><p>“Excellent!”  Ambrose says with a clap of his hands.  “Dorcas, Agatha, we’re headed to Dorians before the game. Join us?”  The other two Weird sisters were walking by.</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it.”  They said in unison.</p><p>“Dorian’s?  I thought you said we were grabbing a bite, not a drink.”  I ask in confusion.</p><p>“He’s got food there if that’s what you want.  But is it, cousin what you need?” Ambrose asks me, narrowing his eyes mischievously and placing his hands on my shoulders. I answer with an eye roll and agree to go.  I hadn’t been to Dorians in a while and I had missed the carefree ambiance. I was also looking forward to the guarantee that Nick wouldn’t be there as he had to go practice before the game. I didn’t have to be there for a while so I had some time.</p><p> </p><p>When we made it to the dark and ornate club, Dorian greeted me with a sly smile.  </p><p>“Sabrina, it’s been too long since you’ve graced the Gray Room with your beautiful face.  Bourbon? Absinthe? Or were those Nicky’s drinks of choice.”  </p><p>“I’ll take a Tennessee Honey on the rocks please.”  I give him a sly look of my own. “I’m feeling sweet today.  Oh and a heaping plate of french fries.”  </p><p>“I’ve told you before we don’t serve cousine of that low caliber.  I can bring you french snails or french cheese.” He says scrunching his nose.</p><p>“Oh just bring the girl her fried potatoes, Gray.  You can get them no problem.” Ambrose says reaching behind the bar to grab a bottle of scotch for him and the Weird Sisters.  </p><p>Dorian just looks at me while he pours my drink.  With a snap of his fingers a plate of fries appears and I smile and thank him.  I bring the plate and my drink over to the couches Ambrose and the girls are at.  Ambrose grabs one, and I notice that another one pops up in its place. Enchanted never ending fries, sometimes I really really love being a witch. </p><p>“So are you guys excited for the game tonight?”  I ask the sisters.  I remember last year I’d catch the Sisters, Nick, and some other witches and warlocks up in the top corner of the bleachers.  They were usually drinking something out of a flask, and they usually looked bored. I wouldn’t be surprised if some of the fumbles or interceptions were them slipping an incantation from their lips.  I usually stayed away from them, choosing to spend time with my friends and Harvey. I was actually interested in the game. Now that I think of it, once and awhile Nick would catch my eyes a wink and even back then my cheeks would flush.  One time I had been grabbing some hot chocolates at the concession stand when Nick appeared behind me. He had teased me about conjuring my own instead of buying and I had told him I liked doing things the mortal way. He smirked and said, “<em> Fair enough.”  </em>He insisted on buying all the drinks, even though they were for Harvey, Theo, and Roz too.  I didn’t tell them Nick bought them. Harvey’s head may have exploded. </p><p>“I actually think I am.  Being a cheerleader has given me a sense of power I haven’t experienced before.”  Prudence says. “And the view from the sidelines will be exquisite. No offense, Ambrose.”  She caresses my cousin’s cheek.</p><p>“I’m jealous of you, love.  Not them.” He says with a wink and they sneak a quick peck.</p><p>“I guess I’m excited too.”  Agatha says plainly.</p><p>“Sure.”  Dorcas begins.  “Especially now that Nicky is single.”  She narrows her eyes and smirks. She’s hoping to get a reaction out of me.  Don’t get me wrong, I’m reacting. My insides are screaming, but I can never look weak in front of a Weird Sister.</p><p>“You’re right, Dorcas.  He is single.” I eye her and sip my drink.  Ambrose looks at me knowingly. “But I heard Zoe has her eye on him.  And you know how she is when she sinks her teeth into someone.”  </p><p>Now it’s Dorcas who’s freaking out.  She stands up abruptly and downs her drink. </p><p>“Agatha.  Let’s go. We have work to do.”  Dorcas storms off. Agatha shrugs her shoulders at us before following.  Prudence, Ambrose, and I don’t start laughing until they’re out the door.  </p><p>“Good work, cousin.  I think Dorcas might just combust.”  Ambrose says between laughter.</p><p>“Better her than me.”  I say finishing my drink.  “We should go. We have warmups soon.”  </p><p>Prudence nods in agreement.  We go and settle our debt with Dorian as he waves us off for the night.  </p><p> </p><p>Roz is painting a ‘B’ and an ‘H’ on my cheeks as the scoreboard counts down to the start of the game.  Her brow is furrowed in concentration and her tongue is sticking slightly out. A couple feet from us Zoe is fixing her high pony talking to another member of the squad.  </p><p>“He’s just the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”  Roz gives her a quick side-eye and we both know she’s talking about Nick.  “I just know I am this close to cracking him down. Can you imagine how I’d look on his arm?  Can you imagine a more perfect pair?”  </p><p>“Ignore her, ‘Brina.”  Roz assures me as she puts her paintbrush down.  “I don’t know Nick very well, but I’m sure he wouldn’t fall for Zoe’s charm.”</p><p>“Nick can do whatever he wants.”  I snap but then soften. “But thanks, Roz.”  I say affectionately touching her arm.  </p><p>Zoe calls the squad together to start our cheers to get the crowd riled up.  The announcer counts down the final seconds and we go to the field to create a human tunnel for the boys to run through.  When the countdown gets to zero, the boys run through their sign and our tunnel of pom-poms. Nick is at the front with Billy, and Melvin isn’t far behind him.  They go to warm up and we go back to the sidelines to take our positions. During the first play, I notice Nick catches a long pass but gets tackled by one of the defensive players.  He gets up and I can see him stretch and crack his neck. I immediately have a pit in my stomach and I can’t escape the undeniable worry I feel. Before I even realize I’m doing it I’m looking at him and saying the incantation.</p><p>“Qui affecto protego mixtisque iubas serpentibus et posteris meis stirpique.”  I’m focusing my attention and power on Nick. If he feels the protection spell cast upon him, he doesn’t show it.  The game gets going quicker and we continue to do our cheers on the sidelines. Nick is catching a lot of passes, and manages to score three touchdowns before the first half.  While the protection spell does not enhance his abilities, it ensures that he won’t be hurt. All the athleticism is pure Nick and I find myself smiling and cheering louder every time he does better.  At halftime we’re up 21-7, and we take the field for our halftime show. Zoe had wanted to do our Pep-rally routine, but Coach squashed that idea as he needed to meet with the boys at the half. She decided to re-use some of our pep-rally cheers and teach us a quick routine.  It was short and a little bit sexy, with <em> Bang Bang </em> by Jessie J as the music.  I spot Ambrose in the crowd dancing along.  Auntie Z and Aunt Hilda are by him too clapping.  I see Zelda holding back a smile. Fr. Blackwood is there too, cuddled close to Zelda and it almost makes me forget a step I’m so disgusted by it.  </p><p>Our routine ends and the boys take the field again.  In scoring another touchdown, Nick takes a bad hit from one of Beaverdale’s defensive players.  He gets up however, without injury and takes off his helmet while walking off the field. I can tell by his face he’s shocked he’s okay.  I don’t try to hide my facial expression, which is riddled with worry. I knew he wouldn’t get hurt, but it was still difficult to see him get knocked down.  He snatches a quick look at me and a wave of understanding washes over his features before looking away. I look at the ground and then sneak a glance at Zoe.  She looks incredibly worried and I roll my eyes at her. Nick enters the game again once we’re back on offense, as if nothing happened.  </p><p>We end up winning the game 31-17, and everyone’s talking about a victory party at Zoe’s.  Zoe makes sure that everyone on the squad and the team knows about it. Her parents were frequently out of town for work, and were gone this weekend.  Auntie Z and Hilda come up to me and give me a quick hug as the fans are clearing out. Fr. Blackwood keeps his distance. Smart man. </p><p>“Oh you were just lovely, dear!”  Aunt Hilda tells me.  </p><p>“Yes. You are quite talented, Sabrina.”  Aunt Zelda says puffing her cigarette. “Do you need a ride home?”</p><p>“There’s actually a party that I was thinking of going to.  I can find a ride home afterwards.” I tell them hoping they’ll let me go.  </p><p>“Will sweet Harvey be at this party?  To look after you?” Hilda says eyes shining. </p><p>“I don’t know that it’s exactly Harvey’s scene…” I fade off looking at my feet before making eye contact again.  “Also Harvey and I broke up.” </p><p>Aunt Hilda gasps in shock and Zelda smiles and takes another puff of her cigarette.</p><p>“Good.  And hopefully for good this time.”  Zelda says. “You are much too good for him.”</p><p>“Zelda, please!” Aunt Hilda said.</p><p>“It’s okay, Aunt Hilda.  I’m doing alright with it.  Now I don’t know if Harvey will be there but I think Roz is going.  And I’m sure Prudence, Dorcas, Agatha. Melvin and...Nick.” I added at the last minute.</p><p>“I don’t trust that Nicholas Scratch.”  Hilda says.</p><p>“Oh hush, Hilda.  He had a direct order from the Dark Lord.  It’s about time you <em> and Sabrina </em>got over that.  Now come along, Hilda, and let Sabrina have her fun.”  She pulled them away with a wave. Yes I told my Aunts about Nick’s and my relationship.  I spared the carnal details but they knew what had happened. And it seems Aunt Z was Team Nick after all. </p><p>When I was packing up my stuff I saw Nick head to the locker rooms to shower.  I felt the typical pull towards him, as if he was the source of my gravity. I needed to talk to him.  Tonight. Roz pulled me from my thoughts asking me about the party.</p><p>“Yeah I think I’m gonna go.”  I say.</p><p>“Do you need a ride?  Theo's gonna come with me and Harvey will meet us there.”</p><p>“They’re going?”  I ask.</p><p>“Yeah.”  She laughs a little.  “Theo was more than a little excited.  He’s got his eye on the safety, Robin. And Harvey didn’t want to be left out.”</p><p>“Actually, Roz” I looked in the direction of the school.  “I think I’m gonna talk to Nick. I’ll meet you guys over therely.”</p><p>“How will you get there?”  She asks me.</p><p>“If all goes well he’ll drive me.  If all goes wrong, I’ll teleport.” I say as-matter-of-factly. </p><p>“Okay sounds good, ‘Brina.”  She gives me a quick hug. “Good luck.”</p><p>I knew I needed it. </p><p>I made my way over to the parking lot to wait by Nick’s jeep.  I had been in it once before, last year when he gave me a ride home from a basketball game.  I was there because Harvey had been playing, he later told me he went because he knew I’d be there.  But the night of, he’d made up some excuse about trying to get with one of the cheerleaders. </p><p> </p><p>I hopped up on the hood of his jeep and pulled out a book from my bag.  It was the book Nick had given me about the Psychology of Witches written by my father.  I hadn’t had much time to read it over the last few weeks. I was pouring over my father’s words discussing the centuries of years witches lived, and how that affected the psyche when I heard footsteps in the gravel.  Most everyone had cleared out by the time Nick walked out. He was in dark jeans, a Baxter High T-shirt and his leather jacket. His hair was still wet and it glistened in the moonlight. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me sitting on top of his car.  I snapped my book shut breaking the silence, and he flinched a bit at the noise.</p><p>“Sabrina…”  He started but didn’t finish.  He stood a few feet from the jeep and didn’t come closer.  I put the book in my bag and jumped down. He eyed the cover, probably seeing what I was reading.</p><p>“Nick.”  I start walking towards him a bit.  I expect him to walk backwards but he doesn’t.  “Can we talk?” I ask, my voice not as strong as I’d like.</p><p>“Uhhh, I don’t know, Sabrina.”  He says running his hands through his hair, nervously.  “I’m not looking for an argument tonight.”  </p><p>“I don’t want to fight either.”  I say finding my strength. “Just talk.”  </p><p>He purses his lips together and nods, encouraging me to continue.  I decide to jump in and ask the question before I chicken out.</p><p>“I need to know when.”  I blurt out. He looks confused.</p><p>“When what?”  He asks, genuinely not catching on.  I realize I need to be explicitly clear.</p><p>“When did the Dark Lord ask you to get close to me?”  I ask him in a steady voice. “Was he the reason you agreed to tutor me?”</p><p>“Sabrina…”  He sighs out, shaking his head.  “What does it matter?”</p><p>“It matters to me.”</p><p>We just stare at each other in a standoff for a few moments, neither of us willing to back down.  It’s when I raise my eyebrows at him that he realizes how determined I am. </p><p>“It was the night I first tutored you.  After I gave you my sweatshirt.” He said looking at his feet.</p><p>I felt a punch to my gut.  While he had agreed to tutor me before this, it was earlier on in our relationship than I would have liked.  He could see this on my face.</p><p>“You’re upset.”  He observes.</p><p>“I’m not upset I-”  I start but I decide to be honest.  “I guess I’m a little disappointed. It’s just that I can see that we were really friends, but everything after you gave me your sweatshirt seems like a lie to me.  Our first kiss? Our first-everything?” I say my voice cracking.</p><p>He moves a step closer to me now.  “Sabrina, I’d wanted to kiss you from basically the moment I met you.  Since I even knew what kissing was.” He says in a tone that tells me he’s serious.  </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”  I ask, changing the subject.</p><p>He doesn’t answer and I suddenly know why.</p><p>“He told you not to, didn’t he.”  I say a hint of anger in my voice.  The Dark Lord really did a number on us.  </p><p>“Yes.”  Nick says simply.  “I’m so sorry, Sabrina.”</p><p>“I know.  I’m sorry too, Nick.”  I tell him and his face contorts a bit.  I continue. “I really am sorry, Nick. I’m sorry for calling Harvey and I’m sorry for the candle spell.”</p><p>He kicks the ground and looks down at it.  “I can hardly blame you.”</p><p>“No, Nick.  This isn’t all on you.  I shouldn’t have pushed you away, and I shouldn’t have even thought about using a spell to erase my feelings.  That hurt you and I shouldn’t have done it.” I say staring at him. He finally chances a glance at me and our eyes lock.  We don’t say anything but a thousand words and understanding pass between us.  </p><p>“I forgive you.”  He tells me a hint of a smile peeking through.  </p><p>“I forgive you too.”  I tell him smiling back.  “I know now that you couldn’t have said no.”</p><p>“He knew I was already interested.”  He says quickly as if he had to justify more.  “And he exploited that.”</p><p>“I know, Nick.”  I put a hand on his forearm and it immediately calms him.  “I know.” </p><p>He goes to walk around me to get in his jeep.</p><p>“Wait.”  I stop him.  He looks at me, realizing there’s more.  “I need to be able to talk to you, Nick. I can’t not have you in my life anymore.”  He nods in understanding and a wave of relief passes through him.  </p><p>“Friends?”  He asks me. I realize for the first time in this conversation he doesn’t know about me and Harvey.  And I realize I don’t know what I want. The air was clear, and I wasn’t necessarily angry anymore but I didn’t know what was next for us.  </p><p>He says taking another step towards me.  He’s getting closer and my breathing is getting really heavy.  I can see where this is headed, and I’m getting scared again. It’s too much too soon.</p><p>“Friends.”  I agree and his face falls just a little, maybe he was hoping for more.  </p><p>We stare at each other for a long time, both looking at the oher like we want more but know it’s a bad idea.</p><p>“A protection spell, really, Spellman?”  Nick says breaking the silence with his playful tone.  I finally laugh and playfully smack him.</p><p>“I was worried about you!” I tell him, still laughing. </p><p>“That’s very sweet of you, Spellman.  But it’s probably best if we keep the magic off the field.”  He’s smirking now.  </p><p>“Whatever you say, Scratch.”  I say back.  </p><p>We’re silent for another moment smiling.  But it's a comfortable silence and it reminds me of the silence we used to enjoy together.  He runs his hand through his hair, and I bite my lip. He breaks the silence again.</p><p>“You going to Zoe’s party?”  He looks hopeful.</p><p>“Yeah, I was planning on it.”</p><p>“Want a ride?”  He asks pointing towards his car.  I don’t answer right away, and I just smile at him.  He adds, “I mean it’s what a <em> friend </em> would do.”  He emphasizes the word friend and narrows his eyes at me in a flirty way.  </p><p>“That would be wonderful, Nick.  Thank you.” I answer as we walk towards his jeep.  He opens the door for me. When he’s in the car too he waits until I’m buckled to put it in drive.  The radio turns on and I notice he’s playing Gregory Alan Isakov, one of my favorites. We drive in comfortable silence for a little bit.  On our way to the party I realized that it was a new beginning for us. Maybe we would find our way back to each other, maybe we won’t. But all I knew at this point was that we had taken the first step.  And to be honest, I couldn’t wait to see Zoe’s face when I jumped out of Nick’s jeep at his party.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BOOM.  I stan a Nabrina putting the pieces back together and I stan a supportive Prudence.  I just could NOT resist Nick and Sabrina finally having a conversation and getting back on track.  Also after seeing Part 3 Prudence support Sabrina a little bit, I just had to include them as better friends.  It's a relationship with so much potential.  </p><p>I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a comment with your thoughts if you so please.  I love hearing your feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Defining the relationship, in more ways than one!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Possible Trigger Warning.</p><p>Just a warning something happens to Sabrina at a party involving drugs that could potentially be a trigger for some people.  There will be a summary as to what happened at the party in the end notes if you want to just skip down to summer.  </p><p>Other than that, hope y'all like the chapter!  It's a tad bit shorter than the others but not by much.  Again comment if you feel so inclined, I love hearing from everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>Fall</p><p> </p><p>It was about a 15 minute drive to Zoe’s mansion near the outskirts of town. The ride to the party is silent, with only a hint of discomfort in the air.  Nick had mumbled something about adjusting the heat if I got cold and I had muttered a thanks. We hadn’t spent this much unstructured alone time in a while, and we didn’t know what to do with ourselves now that we’re not fighting. </p><p> </p><p>“This doesn’t need to be awkward.” He says, breaking the silence. </p><p>“Who says it’s awkward.”  I say, trying to sound collected. </p><p>He raises his eyebrows at me and gives a knowing look.  I forgot he was stubborn, just like me.  </p><p>“You haven’t said a word since we’ve gotten in the car.  You usually never stop talking.” He teases me.  </p><p>“You’re not talking either, Nicholas.”  I snap back, feeling a little guilty for using his full name. </p><p>“Maybe I’m just being extra careful so I don’t say the wrong thing.” He points out, eyes now focused on the road. </p><p>“Too late.”  I mumble. He sighs and doesn’t say anything else.  So I continue, feeling a fire rise in me. “What? No smart comeback?”  He still says nothing. “Unbelievable.” I mutter crossing my arms and I face the road.  He scoffs. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” I spit but the look on his face softens me.  He’s got a slight smile and he almost looks disappointed. </p><p> </p><p>At this point, we’ve pulled into Zoe’s property and he’s parked the car.  There’s about 50 cars here and people are everywhere outside walking towards the house.  Still, it was if Nick and I were in a world of our own.  </p><p> </p><p>“Us as friends lasted a whole 15 minutes.”  He’s shaking his head and still gripping the steering wheel.  My anger immediately dissipates and I find I want to hug him. I take another deep breath and face him.  I uncross my arms, and bite my bottom lip.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Nick.”  He nods his head and looks at me.  “I just freaked out for a minute.” </p><p>“It’s okay.”  He says facing me now too.</p><p>“It’s just.”  I pause and sit sideways in his front seat so I can see him better.  “This is all so weird. I don’t know <em> how </em>to be your friend.  It’s gonna take some time getting used to it.”</p><p>“I don’t know how to be your friend either, Spellman.”  He says knowingly, and throws a hand through his hair. “But we’ll figure it out.  I need you in my life too” He adds, referencing what I said earlier and confirming he feels the same. </p><p>I give him a genuine smile and a small nod.  We both pause, allowing for comfortable silence. </p><p>“So!”  He says suddenly in a more chipper mood.  “Let’s start over. Friends?” He extends his hand to me to shake. </p><p>“Friends.”  I respond and take it.  When I do, a million volts goes through my body and I let out a little gasp.  His eyes go wide for a moment and I know he felt it too. Before I can say anything he’s out of the Jeep and opening my door.  I stumble out and avoid his gaze. He doesn’t bring it up and neither do I.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>We began walking from our parking spot over to Zoe’s house and I could hear the music.  It was beating along with my heart steadily. Nick walked with his hands in his pockets, which he does often and I carried mine at my sides.</p><p> </p><p>“So how are your aunts?”  He asks me as we get closer to the house.</p><p>“They’re good.  Hilda has taken on some more shifts at Dr. Cee’s much to Zelda’s dismay.”  He offers a small laugh. “And Zelda has been spending more <em> quality </em>time with the High Priest.” </p><p>“Quality time?”  He questions not hiding his distaste. </p><p>“Trust me, I’m not happy about it either.”</p><p>“Nick!”  A screeching and high-pitched voice interrupts.  It’s Zoe, and her face falls when she sees he’s with me.  “And Sabrina.”</p><p>“Thanks for the invite, Zoe.”  Nick says trying to be nice. </p><p>“Yeah, we wouldn’t miss it.”  I slather on a smile and glance at Nick briefly. </p><p>“Nick come with me and we’ll get you a drink.”  She says and grabs his hands before turning to me.  “Sabrina, I think your people are over there.” Her voice is judgmental when she says <em> my people </em>.  She points to where Roz and Harvey are talking.  Theo is standing in close conversation with that safety, Robin.   </p><p>“Looks like you’re right, Zoe.”  I say still feigning sweetness. Zoe has her arm locked through Nick’s and he’s looking at me to save him.  I shrug and say, “See you guys later.”  </p><p> </p><p>I walk over to Harvey and Roz who are staring at me. </p><p>“Did you show up with Scratch?”  Harvey asks a hint of hurt in his tone.</p><p>“Yeah he just gave me a ride.  I had to talk to him about something Coven-related anyways.”  I explain hoping it shuts Harvey up. It does, as he doesn’t want to hear about anything witchy.  Roz eyes me suspiciously. </p><p>“Grab a drink with me, ‘Brina?”  She says pulling me along before I have a chance to answer.  “Tell me everything.” She says, forcing us into a corner by the drinks.  I couldn’t help but smile. </p><p>“Well, we talked.  We apologized. We forgave each other.  And now we’re friends.” I tell her. </p><p>“Friends?  Is that what you want?”  I ponder her question for a moment.  Is it what I want?</p><p>“Yes.”  I decided on.  “Nick and I can only be friends.  At least for right now, and for probably like a hundred years.  It’s all so fresh still, and we’re still dancing around each other.  Just before, like 5 minutes after we reconciled we basically had another fight.  A relationship is so not in the cards right now.”  </p><p>“Well I’m glad you talked.”  She looks at me. “You seem...happier.  Like a weight has been lifted off.” </p><p>“It has been.”  I confirm. “I didn’t realize how much it affected me, not being able to talk to him.  Right now I don’t really know what to say to him, but the option to do so is nice.”  </p><p>Roz smiles a knowing look and then gets mischievous.  </p><p>“Well come up with something quick.”  She says and beelines away. Nicks walking over to me with a Manhattan in hand.  He smiles at Roz as she passes.</p><p>“For you.”  He says and I take a sip.  “Thanks for abandoning me, by the way.”  He’s talking about me leaving him with Zoe.  I laugh a genuine laugh. </p><p>“You seemed to be in capable hands.”  I tease him back. </p><p>“Cruel, Spellman.  You’re cruel.” I just shrug my shoulders and smirk.  He smirks back at me and takes a sip of his drink. Bourbon as usual. </p><p>“She’s into you, Nick.  She’s not exactly subtle.”  I tell him growing a little serious and feeling a little queasy and the thought of someone else liking him. </p><p>“She’s not my type.”  He says eyes burrowing into mine, echoing what Prudence said earlier today.  I’m suddenly really warm and I’m losing my breath.</p><p>“Speaking of, shouldn’t you be with Harvey?”  He asks while looking to the side and taking a sip of his drink. </p><p>“We broke up.”  I spit out before I can think of the consequences.  He nearly spits out his drink. He coughs a little but recovers quickly.</p><p>“What?”  He asks, his voice a little hoarse from nearly inhaling his bourbon.  “Why?” </p><p>“Wasn’t meant to be.”  I say simply shrugging my shoulders.  I can tell by the way he’s looking at me he wants more information.  But I won’t give it to him, not yet at least.  </p><p>“I’m sorry.”  He says to me and he means it.  Despite everything, Nick is loyal and empathetic.  I can tell his support is genuine. </p><p>“Thanks.”  I say and we’re quiet again.  Afraid we’ll say something we’re not ready for he smirks and says,</p><p>“Let’s go have fun, Spellman.”  And he pulls me over to a group playing beer pong.  It’s not exactly a game I’m great at but he cheers for me nonetheless.  We end up playing against Robin and Theo, who are very enthusiastic and very drunk.   Nick quickly says a spell turning the beer in the cups into water and I give him a side smile and nod in thanks.  Heaven knows I enjoy drinking, but it’s not exactly my goal to get drunk tonight. And Nick could see this without me even asking.  </p><p> </p><p>Nick is good at beer pong and we end up winning the first game.  And then the next, and the next. Prudence makes a comment that we make a nice pair which we both thankfully ignore.  Our team isn’t separated until Zoe comes over with Billy Marlin and pulls Nick to the other side of the table.</p><p>“Let’s see who’s carrying the team shall we?”  She says slightly tipsy. “Nick, play with me. Billy you can be with Sabrina.”  </p><p>Nick’s face goes all protective but he quickly masks it.  </p><p>“I don’t know, Spellman and I are on a winning streak.”  He’s trying to play it off cool.</p><p>“All the more reason to share the talent.”  Billy adds, taking a swig of his cheap beer.   </p><p>Wanting to avoid a fight, I quickly agree.  There’s no real reason why we have to remain paired, it’s not like we’re a couple.  What it does mean though, is that I can’t change the beer to water and I have to gulp down Miller Lite every time Zoe scores, which is more than I expected given her state.  Zoe and Nick end up winning, which doesn’t surprise me, even though I could tell Nick intentionally missed a few.  </p><p> </p><p>After the games, I go in search of Roz and find she is sitting outside around a fire with Harvey and Theo.  I come over and join them, plopping myself in a chair next to Harvey.  </p><p>“You guys did so good in the half-time routine.  I mean seriously, it was awesome.” Theo said to me and Roz, having sobered up a bit.</p><p>“Thanks, Theo!  It was actually really fun.”  I said back. </p><p>“It’s a lot better than I thought it would be.  I’m glad I joined.” Roz added.</p><p>“We missed you in the stands though.  It wasn’t the same.” Harvey commented.  “But I’m happy for you guys.”</p><p>“I’m just curious to see what Zoe has planned for us for homecoming in a few weeks.  She went nuts over the pep rally dance, I can’t imagine what she has up her sleeves.”  I say wondering.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised if she brings in some big shot choreographer from the city.”  Roz says.</p><p>“She’ll probably be too busy trying to get into Nick Scratch’s pants.”  Harvey says out of the blue. Theo laughs and Roz and I just look at him.  Harvey starts to justify. “What? I may be clueless about most things, but that girl is super obvious.  I’m sure it won’t be that hard for her to get him anyways, he’s kind of a <em> come one come all </em>kind of guy right, ‘Brina?”   He’s looking at me to confirm.  In a way, he’s right. Nick definitely used to be that kind of guy, but he wasn’t anymore.  But I certainly couldn’t tell this to Harvey, or how I knew.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s certainly <em> open to all. </em>”  I say trying to play along.  “I’m sure Zoe will have her fun with him, get bored, and go back to Billy Marlin as she usually does.  It’s a cycle really.” </p><p>“Sounds like you and Harvey.”  Theo quips. We all stare at each other for a moment.  Theo covers up his mouth and his eyes are wide. He’s still a little drunk, I guess.  But then Harvey bursts out laughing and Roz and I follow. It’s a deep and needed laugh and eases some of the tension I’ve been feeling.  </p><p> </p><p>“This is nice.”   I say when we’ve all quieted down.  Roz and Theo nod and Harvey smiles at me.  </p><p>“Yeah, it is.”  Harvey says. “It’s like old times, before everything got so complicated.”</p><p>“Before I complicated it, you mean.”  I joke.</p><p>“You said it, not me.” Harvey says laughing again holding up his hands in defense.</p><p>“It may be complicated, but it’s never boring, Brina.”  Roz adds and we all laugh again.  </p><p>“So Theo, tell us about Robin.”  I press.</p><p>Theo tries and fails to hide a smile.  He almost looks bashful. </p><p>“There’s not much to report, except that I think I might like him.”  He’s full on smiling now. “He’s really great, and super nice. And obviously hot.”  </p><p>“But not that great at Beer Pong.”  I tease and he giggles.</p><p>“Hey it’s not our fault that Nick is like freakishly good at that game.  We had no chance.”  </p><p>“Hey I helped.”  I say smiling.</p><p>“Sure, ‘Brina.”  Theo says rolling his eyes and taking a sip from a red solo cup.  “You can believe that.”  </p><p>I look down at my own cup and realize it’s empty and I want another.  I go to get up and Harvey rises from his chair too.</p><p>“I’ll join you, ‘Brina.”  I give him a surprised nod. “Are you having fun?”  He adds.</p><p>“Yeah, I am actually.  I needed this today.” I look at him, “it’s been a week…”</p><p>“I know what you mean.”  He smiles but it doesn’t reach his ears.  “I’m glad we can do this, be friends.”  </p><p>“Me too, Harvey.”  My smile is genuine.  We’ve made our way over to the drinks and I’m fumbling with the bottles to make a Manhattan.  I don’t make them as good as Nick, but I do my best. Harvey goes for a simple beer. </p><p> </p><p>“So happy to see you guys together again.”  A shrill voice says. It’s Zoe and she’s slurring her words.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”  Harvey asks her.</p><p>“You and Sabrina.  I heard you guys broke up but you seem rather...chummy.”  Zoe smirks and narrows her eyes. Harvey clearly doesn’t know what to say because he says nothing at all. </p><p>“We are chummy, Zoe, because we’re friends.  But we’re not together.” I decide to answer.  Over her shoulder I see Nick laughing at something Robin says.  He makes eye contact with me and all of a sudden I’ve gained his full attention.  He kicks off the wall he’s leaning against and heads our way. Zoe notices his presence immediately.</p><p>“Oh, Nick, aren’t Sabrina and Harvey just the cutest?”  She gives me a playful wack on my arm and takes a sip of her drink.  Nick intercepts it before she can.</p><p>“I think that’s quite enough, Zoe.”  He throws her drink in the sink. She pouts her lip but accepts it.  Then she grabs my drink and takes a sip. Her face contorts in on itself. </p><p>“Oh Sabrina.  This is not good.  Let me make you a new one.”  She walks away to make me a new drink.   That leaves me, Nick, and Harvey together feeling awkward.  Surprisingly it’s Harvey that breaks the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“So you and Zoe, Scratch?”  Nick almost chokes for the second time tonight. </p><p>“Um…” Nick starts but Harvey doesn’t let him finish. </p><p>“I mean you go from the Weird Sisters to her?  I didn’t see you as one to date mortals.”   </p><p>My jaw was on the floor and I saw the wheels turning in Nick’s head.  He looked me in the eyes and I could tell he was piecing the puzzle together.  Harvey didn’t know about this summer and he didn’t know about me and Nick. I almost miss the clear hurt on his face before he quickly covers it up.  I’m about to jump in and tell Harvey to back off but Nick beats me to it.</p><p>“No mortals for me.  Trying to lay off the love life actually.”  Nick says trying really hard to be nice.  </p><p>“Someone break your heart, Scratch?”  Harvey jokes; he doesn’t know how right he is.  Harvey’s playful teasing continues. “That’d mean you’d have to have one to begin with.”  </p><p>“Yeah something like that, Kinkle.”  Nick says and avoids my eyes. Thankfully Zoe is back with a drink for me to end this discussion.  Harvey, still clueless, starts up a conversation about what I’m not sure. I’m not paying attention if I’m honest.  Anything he’s saying is drowned out my beating heart. I decide to drink my Manhattan, hoping it helps.  </p><p> </p><p>Nick excuses himself from the conversation a little abruptly, and Zoe obviously follows.  Harvey smiles at me and leads me back to our friends. The Manhattan must be working because I find myself feeling lighter and lighter.  I start to forget why I’m upset and feel a little dizzy. I like the feeling of not worrying about Nick and Harvey so I drink some more. I’m feeling bold so I pull my friends out into the makeshift dance floor and I feel good, and loose.  The Weird Sisters even join us and I’m having fun. At least I think I am. I’m starting to feel even dizzier and it’s suddenly as if I’m drowning. I can barely make out what’s around me, and I know I’m falling.  I feel the cold ground beneath me, a stark contrast to how hot my body feels.  I see Roz’s head pop up above me, but she’s spinning too. The world looks like a kaleidoscope and I can only make out some of what people are saying and who’s saying it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sabrina…collapsed...drunk… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What...happened...whiskey… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nick” muttered from my lips as an instinct.  </p><p>I felt his presence before I saw him.  He’s like a lighthouse in a storm, always has been.  I can only focus on one thing, and I choose him. I don't hear anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” His voice is worried.  I want to tell him I’m okay, but I can’t find the words or the energy. </p><p>“You were with her, mortal.”  He’s talking to Harvey now.</p><p>“Drugged?”  Nick is confused and worried.  “How? This doesn’t make sense.”</p><p>“Go get Prudence and we’ll heal her.” </p><p>“Suspendisse curarent omnem immunditiam de sanguine uulnus.  Come on, Sabrina.” He’s begging me and I feel his hand on my cheek.  He’s just done a healing spell, one to use when poisoned to expel impurities.  </p><p> </p><p>As each second goes by I feel myself coming to more and more.  I can hear more voices.  </p><p> </p><p>“She’s gonna be okay, right Nick?”  It’s Roz.</p><p>“This is bullshit, let's get her to a hospital.”  And Harvey.</p><p>“Quiet, mortal.  Nick knows what he’s doing, he won’t let anything happen to her.”  Prudence.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After a few moments I’m able to open my eyes.  The first thing I see is Nick over me, tears threatening in his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  He looks worried, like he did the day of the angel attack. I vomit up ash and a dark liquid. Nick holds my hand and helps me lean to the side so I don’t choke.  I’m sweating and he wipes my hair out of my eyes. He helps me sit up and makes an audible sigh of relief when my eyes make contact with his. I want to reach out for him more, or say something but Harvey, Roz and Theo push him out of the way to hug me.  Nick gets up and goes and stands by Prudence. I try to make out their conversation but I can’t and Nicks back is to me. Prudence’s expression is unreadable. I realize we’re far away from the other partygoers. Roz and Harvey are holding tight onto me.  </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” I finally croak out.  My head is pounding and I feel nauseous.</p><p>“We think you were drugged, Brina.”  Harvey answers. </p><p>“What?”  I ask incredulously.  “How am I okay now?”</p><p>“Nick used magic to get whatever it was out of your system.  Prudence helped I think.” Theo offers.</p><p>“Oh.”  I say and rub my face.  All I want to do is sleep. </p><p>“We should get you home.”  Nick says appearing again.  </p><p>“I’ll take her.”  Harvey insists.</p><p>“No offense, farmboy, but I should just in case more magic is needed.”  Nick challenges, not backing down. I’m still a little out of it but I can sense the tension.  </p><p>“I’ll take her home.”  Roz interjects. I see Nick calm a little.  He’s more comfortable with this option than letting Harvey take me.  “Theo will help me. Nick? Harvey? Deal?” She’s looking at them in a way that says, <em> stop arguing I’ll take care of it.  </em>“If we need more magic help I’ll call Prudence.  Or tell Ambrose.”  </p><p>“Fine.”  Nick says.  “But when could this have happened?”  </p><p>“The only people that made my drinks were you, me, and...Zoe.”  I say trailing off. My voice is hoarse and my throat hurts. “But she wouldn’t.”  </p><p>“I’ll take care of it.”  Nick says and he’s off huffing in the direction of the house.  </p><p>“Roz can you just take me home?”  I ask exhaustedly. </p><p>“Of course, ‘Brina.”  She turns to Harvey who still hasn’t looked at me.  “We’ll see you later. I’ll let you know how she is.”  She and Theo help me to her car and drive me home. My mind is racing and my head is pounding and I can’t get Nick’s worried face out of my mind.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t even know what time it is, but I’m sure it’s late.  Theo and Roz walk me through the front door, and we find Ambrose sitting in the living room nursing a drink.  He’s reading a book and doesn’t look up as he teases.</p><p>“The aunties have long gone to bed and I promised I’d stay up to make sure you didn’t die.  So tell me, are you dead?”  </p><p>However the playfulness and color drain from his face as he takes me in.  I’m leaning on both my friends for support and my hair is still sticking to my forehead.</p><p>“What in the Heaven?”  He starts and rushes over to us.  “What happened?”</p><p>“Someone at the party drugged her.  We don’t know with what, or who did it.”  Theo starts. Ambrose curses under his breath and lovingly caresses my face.  “Nick and Prudence did some healing spell, but she still seems out of it.”</p><p>“Healing spells can do that.”  Ambrose says and turns his attention on my friends.  “Thanks for getting her home. I’ll take it from here.”  </p><p>They were right, I was still a little out of it but every minute that went by I felt better.  Roz and Theo made no move to leave.</p><p>“We could stay.”  Roz offered.</p><p>“Very kind of you, but Sabrina should get some rest.”  Ambrose said sincerely. “Thank you, really, for bringing her home, and I’ll be sure to let you know how she’s doing tomorrow.  But it’s late and you should get home.”  </p><p>“Promise you’ll call us?”  Roz insisted.</p><p>“Cross my heart.”  Ambrose said. Roz and Theo said their goodbyes and transferred the support they were giving me to Ambrose.  He insisted on carrying me up the stairs even though my legs no longer felt like jelly and I’m sure I could walk myself.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened, cousin?”  Ambrose asks me when we reach my room.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know, Ambrose.  One minute I’m fine, the next I’m passed out.”  I explain.</p><p>“You think a mortal did it?”  </p><p>“It’s possible.  Nick’s spell would have worked on mortal drug too.”  </p><p>“So Nicholas saved you, huh?  Very on brand.” Ambrose took a break from the seriousness to be cheeky.</p><p>“Prudence helped.”  I say managing to roll my eyes.</p><p>“I’ll be sure to thank her, properly later on.”  His look is devious.</p><p>“Ew, Ambrose really?” </p><p>“I’m sorry, cuz.  Joking aside, how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Still weird, but better.  I just want to take a bath and go to bed.”  </p><p>“I’ll leave you to that then.  But please, cousin. Please let me know if you need anything.  And we’ll figure out what happened.” He gives my shoulder a comforting squeeze and heads to his attic.  </p><p> </p><p>I head into my bathroom and start my bath.  As it’s filling up I brush my teeth to get the taste of ash and puke out of my mouth.  I settle into my bath and feel relaxed for the first time all day. The warm water releases the tension in my body and eases my headache.  It’s been a long day, and my mind replays it all: the pep rally, the game, the conversation with Nick, having fun with Nick, and someone drugging me.  I stay in the bath until the water isn’t warm anymore and decide I should get out and go to bed. I climb out and throw on my robe and walk into my room.  Salem is sitting on my desk, alert which is weird because he was asleep when I started.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sabrina.”  A voice says and it makes me jump and audibly gasp.  “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you.” It’s Nick.  He steps out of the corner and I realize it was him Salem was staring at.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Nick?”  I ask a little accusingly. My heart is still pounding and my hand is gripping my chest.  I’m in a robe but I find I’m not shy or embarrassed. Not in front of him. </p><p>“I wanted to make sure you got home okay.”  He chances a step closer to me.  </p><p>“Well, I did.  Clearly.” I say gesturing to my room.  “Are you even actually here?” I’m wondering if he’s astral projecting. </p><p>He smiles a little and nods his head.</p><p>“Yeah.  Just in case you needed something I wanted to make sure I was fully here.”  </p><p>I move to sit on my bed expecting him to follow.  He doesn’t and leans on the frame at the foot of the bed, keeping a safe distance.  </p><p>“Do you know what happened, Nick?”</p><p>“We can talk about it later, Sabrina.  You should get some rest.” He tries. </p><p>“I want to talk about it now.”  I command. He looks me in the eyes and knows he won’t win this argument so I continue. “Was it Zoe?”</p><p>“It wasn’t Zoe.”  He says confidently and crosses his arms.</p><p>“How do you know?  I don’t think she likes me very much.”</p><p>“Because she told me.”  </p><p>“And you don’t think she’d lie?”  I offer.</p><p>“She didn’t lie to me, because she couldn’t.”  He says avoiding my eyes. I suddenly understand.</p><p>“You gave her truth serum.”  He nods his head in response.  “Okay, so what <em> did </em> she say then?”</p><p>“She said that she was making your drink and some guy she didn’t know gave her a special bottle of sweet vermouth to use.  She was too drunk to question and used it. That’s all she knew.”</p><p>“Some guy?  What guy?” Nick shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>“She didn’t know him.  She said a lot of people come to her parties and he could have gone to Baxter High but she wasn’t sure.” </p><p>“Hmm.”  I say confused.  “Could it have been someone from the other team getting revenge?  I was still in my uniform.”  </p><p>“Possible, but I doubt it.”  He says, looking tired and avoiding my eyes.  </p><p>“What are you thinking, Nick?”  I narrow mine at him.</p><p>“Nothing, Spellman.”  He says trying to smile.  “We’ll talk about this after you’ve rested.”  </p><p>“Nick.”  I tell him having none of it.  “Tell me.”</p><p>He lets out a breath and comes to sit on the bed by me.  I don’t flinch away.</p><p>“I don’t think it was a mortal who drugged you.”</p><p>“What?”  I ask almost laughing from the absurdity. “No way.”</p><p>“Sabrina.  You vomited up ash and black sludge.”  He argues.  </p><p>“That doesn’t mean I was attacked by another witch.”</p><p>“It means, we don’t know what it means.”  He says to me intently. “And we have to take it seriously.”  </p><p>I look at him and he’s got his worried face on again.  He looks like he did when we heard about the angel attacks and he thought he’d lose me.  I didn’t die but he lost me all the same. For some reason the meaningful look in his eyes triggered something in me and I grew defensive.  </p><p>“You’re right.”  I pause and he almost looks relieved.  “I don’t want to talk about this right now.  You should go.”  </p><p>“Sabrina-”  He tries.</p><p>“Nick.  We’re friends, but don’t push it.”  This shuts him up and he makes to leave.  He stops for a moment by the door and turns to me. With a soft smile that I still find myself fond of he says,</p><p>“Sweet dreams, Spellman.”</p><p>Then in a flash he’s gone and I don’t respond until I’m sure he’s teleported back to wherever his apartment is.</p><p>“Sweet dreams, Nick.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Summer </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ouch, Nick!  Are you sure you know where you’re going?”  I ask him as he leads me through the woods in the dark.  I had just caught my hand on a prickly bush and almost tripped.   He chuckles and grabs my other hand to steady me.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course, Spellman.  It’s like you think I haven’t snuck off camp before.”  He responds, a glint in his eye. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, have you?”  I inquire. “With the path you’re leading me on, I’m honestly not sure.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you trust me, Spellman?”  He pauses to look at me and smirk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes.”  I give in.  His smirk turns into a smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come on, we’re almost there.”  He leads me to a place where there’s a small crack in the wards protecting camp.  The area around the crack is humming and vibrating, keeping dangers out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shouldn’t we report this?”  I ask pointing to the hole.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can only break through with enough force and if you know about it.  And if our enemies knew about it, they’d be here already.” He says simply and I believe him and don’t give it another thought.  He places one hand on the crack and the other is still in mine. With quick force he pushes through and pulls me with him. Once we’re on the other side, I feel a rush of adrenaline.  I’m not usually one for following rules anyways, but breaking them with Nick is extra exhilarating. He quickly teleports us to outside Dorian’s. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why couldn’t you just teleport us in the first place?  Why break through the wards?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Because that’s against the rules, Spellman.”  He quips. “And Fr. Blackwood charmed camp to prevent teleporting out of it.  We just found a loophole.” I nod in response and point to the ornate building in front of me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So this is the famous Dorian’s Gray Room?  Ambrose talks about it often.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He is a frequent visitor.  Now I must warn you, Dorian has a strict warlocks only policy so I don’t know how he’ll take you coming.   But frankly, I don’t care.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I was never one for rules and policies anyways.” I flirt back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That's right.”  He says eyeing me and giving me a devilish grin.  “You’re a rebel, Spellman. That’s how I like my witches.”    </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I feel my body start to combust and the fire between us is ignited again.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Let’s go.”  I say quickly and pull him towards the door before my body does something my brain isn’t ready for.  We’ve barely made it in the door when who I assume is Dorian greets us. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nicky, who is this you’ve brought?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This is Sabrina Spellman.”  Nick says as if in awe of me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know my rules.”  Dorian insists. “Warlocks only.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Perhaps you can make an exception.”  As he says this Nick grabs my hand posessively but I find I don’t mind.  Dorian gives a slight smile and says, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course.  Anything for a Spellman.  What are you drinking?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick looks at me and I shrug my shoulders.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Two sloe gin fizzes please.”  He looks at me again, still holding my hand and pulls me to a couch by the roaring fireplace once we have our drinks.  He holds up his glass to cheers and I clink my glass against his. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “To Sabrina Spellman.  Who is officially being taught at the appropriate standard.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And to Nicholas Scratch.”  I add, “without whom she would have not made it.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He smirks at me and takes a sip of his drink.  I do the same and he scoots closer to me on the couch, throwing his arm behind me but not quite touching my shoulder.  We get into a rousing discussion over Blackwood’s adaptation of the Passion Play, and he tells me all about one Feast of Feasts he spent in the Unholy Land.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So tell me, Sabrina.  What now?” He asks me curiously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you mean?”  I ask him, confused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Now that the play and the upper levels have been conquered, what do you have in your sight next?”  He’s looking at me intently, as if trying to read my mind. I consider telling him I have my sights set on him, and figuring out whatever we have between us.  I settle on being coy.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We’ll just have to see where the Summer takes me won’t we?”  I flirt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We?”  He asks flirting back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well I figured you’d be there, holding my hand.”  We both smile at each other. “You don’t plan on going anywhere do ya, Scratch.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Go from you?”  He scoots even closer than he was before and grabs my hand “Never.”  He says with a wink before closing the distance. I can taste his sloe gin fizz on his lips and it’s tart.  The kiss is slow and he’s taking his time savoring every drop of me. His hands which started in mine have moved, one at my hip holding me in place and the other caressing my face.  I’m clinging to his neck and rubbing my thumbs into the base of his hair. He’s pulling me even closer to him when Dorian clears his throat. We shoot apart and I press my lips together embarrassed.   Nick and I have never kissed in front of anyone else, not counting the play, and even Harvey and I never engaged in PDA.  </em>
</p><p><em> “Nicky, while what was transpiring looked rather enjoyable, you know I prefer </em> personal matters <em> be taken care of in one of my state rooms.”  Dorian said, looking rather smug. We go to speak but he continues, “Shall I have one set up for you?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “No, Gray that’s alright.”  Nick says and gives me a reassuring look.  “We should head back.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> He goes to stand up and offers his hand, and I take it.  Dorian bids us farewell and surprisingly tells me to come back.  We teleport back to the crack in the wards and make our way through it.  Back at my cabin door I can tell Nick is a little nervous by the way he scratches his head and gives me a shy smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry for what happened at Dorian’s.  He can be rather...pushy.” Nick apologized. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey,” I said and put a hand on his chest reassuringly. He immediately calms.  “Nothing happened that I didn’t want to happen.” I meant it. I may not be ready for sex, but I’m definitely okay with a heavy make out or two.  He grabs my hand from his chest and squeezes it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I just don’t want you to feel like there’s any pressure.”  He’s looking at me intently. “There’s no rush for anything, and you’re pretty special, Spellman.”   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s looking at me so kindly and with so much adoration I almost think about taking him right there.  But I knew he wouldn’t let me. He knows I’m not ready and he’s obviously respecting that, and I don’t know that I’ve ever been treated so well.  It’s a mature approach to sex, rather than the complete avoidance of the topic I experienced with Harvey.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Nick.”  I grab his face and force him to look at me.  “I feel absolutely no pressure from you. And even more important I feel respected.  So thank you.” He gives me a nod of acceptance and a small smile. I give him a quick and loving kiss and I feel his smile grow.  I think our times at my cabin door are some of my favorites. It’s like there’s no one else that exists except us in this moment. He puts some of my hair behind my ear and kisses my cheek before saying goodnight.   My heart is warmed by his admiration and gentleness. But I find I’m aching for more. I want to be near him always and I want to be able to call him mine. I think he’s mine, I certainly feel like his. But there’s no label.  For a quick moment I insecurely think he’s seeing someone else too, and that’s why he’s not pressuring me for sex. I push that thought down deep, but I’d be lying if I said it didn’t somewhat affect my sleeping that night. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> *** </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> On the day of the Midsummer Festival, all of Camp was abuzz.  We had all been given tasks to prepare in lieu of classes. And because myself and many of the other witches were stuck on decorations and flower crowns with the warlocks getting jobs like hunting and protection spells, I had hardly seen Nick.  I’d past him briefly and he’d given me a sultry smile. And once he pulled me in an ally between two buildings and pressed me between him and it. We’d kissed for a few minutes, leaving the other breathless before Blackwood called out looking for him, Sister Delphine looking for me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But otherwise we’d barely spoken.  We were still planning on going together and it’s not like we had to match outfits or anything like prom.  We’d all be wearing white. Aunt Hilda and Zelda each sent me a dress to pick from. Hilda’s was a gorgeous white midi dress with a deep v and low back.  It was the most beautiful dress I’d ever seen, tying with my mother’s wedding dress. Zelda’s was also beautiful but a little more risqué. It had white lace that was virtually see-through.  The slip underneath was black for an added pop. I decided to go with Hilda’s choice, shocker I know.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Prudence, Dorcas, Agatha and I are all getting ready for the festival. Things had been calm between us the last few days, their harrowing becoming few and far between.  I put my hair in its signature curls sans headband because we’d all be wearing flower crowns later. We’re getting ready to leave, the sisters walking behind me when I hear Prudence scream.  I whip around and see Prudence’s horrified face, white dress now covered in red wine. Dorcas was holding an empty glass, shock waves rolling through her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sister, you imbecile!  You’ve ruined my dress!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dorcas says nothing, horror tearing across her features.  Agatha is surprised too, and doesn’t know what to do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, wow.  Okay.” I start.  “There’s gotta be a spell we could do.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Not one that’ll be finished in time for the opening ceremonies, you half-breed.”  Prudence sneers. I don’t take it personally because she’s clearly upset. “I’m just not going.”  She goes to head upstairs, tears threatening to fall. I suddenly have an idea. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Prudence, wait.”  She turns and looks at me.  “I have an extra dress you can wear.”    </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She rolls her eyes at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “As if anything in your wardrobe is something I’d wear.”  She laughs a little bit and I wave away her insult. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Prudence my aunties each sent me a dress to pick from.  The one Zelda sent is still upstairs and definitely not my style.  But I think you’d like it.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She considers it for a minute before nodding her head.  I lead her up the stairs and show her the dress. Her frown turns into a wicked smile and she goes and changes.  When she’s descends the stairs her sisters gasp. It’s as if the dress is made for her, hugging her body in the right way and the black slip piercing through the white lace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She gives me a smile and leads us out the door.  When we make it outside Nick is there waiting for me, in white dress pants and white shirt, the top few buttons undone.  Dorcas rolls her eyes and Prudence pulls her and Agatha away, leaving me and Nick alone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nick’s eyes are shining and he’s mouth is open in splendor and shock. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sabrina you look stunning.”  He takes my hand and helps me down the porch steps.  “Seriously I’m stunned.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you.”  I say smiling at him.  “You’re not so bad yourself.”   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We make our way to a courtyard, my arm through his, towards the back of camp.  It’s decorated with wooden archways and silk adornments. There are fresh flowers everywhere.  We reach the area by the flower crowns and I allow Nick to pick one for me. He chooses one with pale pink and purple and white roses.  It’s woven beautifully and he carefully places it on my head. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This is incredible.”  I say looking around. “Why did I never come to this before?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Too busy with your mortal Summers probably.”  Nick offers honestly. He’s right. Hilda and Zelda had always invited me, but I’d always made up some excuse about going to the Winter Drive In in Riverdale or camping out at Roz’s. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well I didn’t know what I was missing.  Thanks for asking me.” I look at him sweetly.  He gives me a smile back and squeezes my hand affectionately.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll see you at the opening dance.”  He winks and heads over to where the other warlocks are gathered.  I join the witches as the opening ceremony begins.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fr. Blackwood and his wife Constance take the stage and announce that the Midsummer Festival has begun.  A myriad of colorful sparks, confetti, and ribbons fly through the air. It turns the sky into a beautiful kaleidoscope and I realize why we all wear white.  The colors in the air paint our dresses and cast a glow on my silvery, white blonde hair. The witches walk toward their chosen warlocks and begin a dance. Somehow Nick and I managed to squeeze in learning into our busy schedules.  He holds me close and whispers in my ear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I got you, Spellman.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I feel safe in his arms as we all rise into the sky.  We’re floating, one with the colors and ribbons doing the dance, honoring the witches and warlocks before us, and praying for a blessed second half of the year.  Nick twirls and dips me and holds on to me so tightly I know he won’t drop me. The feeling of being in the air, surrounded by so much power is addicting. And made even more so by the intensity of the warlock gripping me.  I’m disappointed when the music ends and we’re lowering back to the ground. When my feet feel the earth again Nick relaxes and releases me from his arm to make his bow, eyes never leaving mine. I make my curtsy and he winks.  We turn and walk in opposite directions back to where we started. Ambrose blows a horn, and everyone cheers. The opening ceremony is over and the real partying can begin.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nick and I dance to more music, drink sangria, and eat wild turkey.  There’s hookah, which I don’t partake in, field games, and even a live painter.  I’m having an incredible afternoon and I don’t want the day to end. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Later when I’m over at the drink table grabbing some water when Dorcas approaches me.  She had her typical sour look and I can tell she wasn’t happy she was dancing with Melvin.  She’s also probably not happy I saved the day after Prudence’s dress fiasco. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Having a good time, half-breed?”  She sneers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The best, Dorcas.”  I say forcing a smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’ll be having a better time tonight I assume.”  When I give her a weird look she keeps going. </em>
</p><p><em> “Nicky </em> always <em> makes his way into his Midsummer date’s bed the night after the party.  He has a roaring good time with them. I mean just ask Prudence, or Agatha, or Melanie.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “I get it, Dorcas.”  I interrupt her not wanting to hear anymore.  “But it’s not like that with us.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh?”  She gives me a sly look.  “Well if not your bed then someone else’s.  It is Nick after all.” She leaves me dumbfounded and saunters away.  The feelings of doubt and worry about Nick only seeing me creep back up like bile in my throat.  The excited and otherworldly emotions I’d experienced all day changed and I felt sort of sick to my stomach.  My heart dropped even further into my belly when I saw Nick across the way. He had caught my eye and was smiling.  What normally would have elicited a joyous feeling, instead brought about dread.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was he planning on meeting someone else after he dropped me off tonight?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did he wish he was dancing in someone else’s arms? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I walk over to Nick feeling to get the answers I need.  He’s looking at me with fondness as I approach, but his face quickly changes to concern when he notices my distressed appearance. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sabrina what’s wrong-”  He starts but I cut him off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We need to talk, Nick.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course, Sabrina.  What’s wrong?” He’s still concerned and he’s also confused.  We walk into the woods slightly, the cover of trees protecting us from wandering ears.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who else are you seeing?”  I accuse him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you talking about?”  His face twists, even more confused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who else are you sneaking off to Dorian’s with?  Making out in tree houses with?” I raise my eyebrows at him.  His face looks shocked not as if he’s been caught, but as if he can’t believe what I’m saying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No one, Sabrina.  I’m seeing you and you alone.”  He tries to explain, his voice dripping with sincerity.  It doesn’t stop me from continuing my inquisition.  </em>
</p><p><em> “Really.  So then why is it that you haven’t tried to sleep with me yet.  You are </em> you <em> right?”  What I’ve said hurts him and he visibly recoils.  He’s embarrassed about his past promiscuity and I knew it was wrong as soon as I said it. </em></p><p>
  <em> “The other day you were glad I wasn’t pressuring you.  Now you’re mad at me for not trying to get into your pants?”  He’s looking at me with eyebrows raised and I soften a little.  “What do you want from me?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well Dorcas said-”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dorcas?”  It’s his turn to interrupt me.  “You’re gonna take the word of a Weird Sister and let it change your opinion of me?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I realize how stupid that was.  Whatever Dorcas was saying had come from a place of raging jealousy and hatred for me.  Nick had done nothing to show he was untrustworthy, and what I had accused him of was not fair.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No...I guess not.  I think I just got all insecure because of your experience and my lack thereof and I thought maybe you didn’t want me…”  I trail off and bite my lip. Crossing the distance between us in record speed, Nick smiles and pulls my lip from my teeth and rests his hands on my chin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sabrina.”  He moves my chin so I look at him. “Of course I want you.  How could I not?” my cheeks flare and I blush but I still look at him.   “I just want to do things right. I don’t want to mess things up with you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Warmth floods my heart and any doubt I had disappears.  But I still had one more question. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nick, I need to know.  Are you my boyfriend?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He smirks and grabs my hand, brings it to his lips and kisses it.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, I hope so.”  I smile back at him and we stay that way for a moment: his hand holding mine, captivated by the other’s grinning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come on, Spellman.”  He pulls me back towards the party.  “Dance with me.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I allow him to lead me back and we dance more, never leaving the other’s side for the rest of the night. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dorcas be damned.  Nicholas Scratch was my boyfriend.   </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOT.<br/>So Camp Nabrina is FINALLY an official item.  I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  I wonder who drugged Sabrina?  Was it a mortal?  A witch?  Or something else?   We shall see! </p><p>Summary of party:<br/>Nick and Sabrina ride over together and have a brief spat.  But yay they're friends again.  Nick gets Sabrina a Manhattan, they play beer pong and win, Zoe is super annoying and all over Nick.  Sabrina tells Roz she and Nick are just friends,  Harvey and Nick interact, Zoe makes Sabrina a drink, Sabrina later feels weird and then collapses.  Nick saves her.  Harvey and Nick argue as to who takes her home.  Roz volunteers because she doesn't have time for that shit.  Ambrose helps Sabrina up the stairs.  Nick shows up in her room to make sure she's okay.  Nick thinks the drugging was magical in nature. Sabrina refuses to agree.  Nick wants sabrina to rest.  Sabrina is stubborn.  Sabrina essentially kicks him out after showing her he cares.  Sabrina is confused.  The end time for summer chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Memories are vivid and feelings are creeping back.<br/>Post party/poison adventures and camp adventures (as always!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things heat up this chapter...Nick and Sabrina grow closer and we get more glimpses into what happened to our favorite witch and warlock duo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 8</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk down the stairs Saturday morning in search of some extremely caffeinated tea.  I hadn’t slept well. And me getting drugged and Nick subsequently showing up in my room had consumed my thoughts.  I knew I shouldn’t be surprised that he came to check on me, he’d clearly been worried. But I also found myself wondering if there was any deeper meaning. His eyes had been wild searching mine last night, as if he had a desperate need to make sure I was okay.  It was a look that I’d come to expect over the Summer, and one I’d never thought I’d see again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the kitchen I put the kettle on and heat up a cinnamon chip scone that Aunt Hilda made.  I go to the stash of teas in the cabinet and decide which to make. The Spellman household has quite the collection of loose leaf and bagged teas imported from all around the world.  I see a bag towards the back that I didn’t even know we had. I smile softly to myself as I take in its comforting aroma. It’s rose. The kettle whistles and I continue to prepare my tea when I hear voices in the sitting room.  I bring my kettle in to see whoever it is, and I almost drop it in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambrose was there sitting on the couch, which was to be expected because well, he lives here.  But sitting on a chair looking slightly out of place was Elspeth who despite her discomfort was smiling at me.  And then there was Nick, who was leaning against the desk eyes darting up to me when he heard me come in. The three of them were put together and dressed for the day, while I was still wearing my heart pajamas in all my messy hair and morning breath glory.  Nick was the first to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Sabrina.”  He smiles. Why did he have to be so handsome?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Nick.”  I narrow my eyes slightly and turn to the witch in the chair “Elspeth.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No good morning for me, cousin?”  Ambrose teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you good morning when you tell me what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick and Ambrose share a look, begging the other to be the one to tell me.  Nick cracks first.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We brought Elspeth over to do another healing spell to make sure everything’s out of your system.”  He tells me carefully, trying not to get me angry. Too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told her?”  I boom. “There was no need to bring anyone else into this ridiculous situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina,”. Nick began, firm and gentle at the same time.  “While I performed a healing spell, I am not a healer. It’s definitely not my specialty.  Ambrose and I just wanted to make sure whatever it was is gone. It was either Elspeth or your Aunt Hilda.”  He crosses his arms. “Tell me, which would you prefer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m quiet and consider him for a moment, and accept what he says.  But I don’t let him get off that easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that explains Elspeth.  Why in the Heaven are you here?”  I ask, feeling sassy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina.”  Ambrose tries to intervene but Nick waves him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair question.”  He’s staring at me like I am at him and he’s showing me he isn’t backing down.  “I’m here, Sabrina because we need to figure it out. We need to make sure that you’re okay.”  He pauses then and bites his own bottom lip, something he picked up from me most likely. He says the next part as a whisper as if it’s only meant for me.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to make sure you’re okay.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words cut deep and are laced with double meaning.  It’s something I can’t touch right now so I just nod at him, because I’m not really that angry.  Sensing whatever just happened was over Ambrose jumps in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Elspeth, do you mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.  Sabrina come by me and give me your hands.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I did as she asked and she whispered quick incantations.  I steal a quick glance at Nick and his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration.  It only took about a minute before she opened her eyes and looked at me and then Nick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re a better healer than you thought, Nick, because there were no residual traces of anything foreign.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick releases an audible breath and looks relieved.  Ambrose does too. I hadn’t expected anything to be wrong so I wasn’t too surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?  I told you, I’m right as rain.”  I say directly to Nick, quoting Aunt Hilda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Elspeth.”  He says ignoring me for a moment before answering.  “This investigation isn’t over, Sabrina.” Elspeth gives a shy wave and then teleports away, clearly wanting to escape the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Investigation?”  I say with a laugh, “I was only drugged.  Trust me I’m not the first one it’s happened to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But does everyone else vomit up ash and sludge, cousin?”  Ambrose asks siding with Nick.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know every side effect of every mortal drug, cousin?”  I say back, knowingly sounding like a brat. Ambrose scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina, please.  Let’s figure this out.”  Nick implores me. The look in his eyes is desperate again and I am very close to giving in.  I don’t answer.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ambrose, can you give us a minute?”  Wanting to talk to me alone, Nick asks him but doesn’t take his gaze off of me.  It sends chills down my spine. Ambrose says yes and heads out of the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth to talk but I don’t give him a chance.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t as big of a deal as you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I think, Sabrina, is that we have no idea what happened last night.  And the fact that you vomited up ash, makes me believe that it wasn’t your typical party drug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t we just give it a rest?”  I ask in a hoarse whisper. “It wasn’t exactly a fun experience and I have no plans to relive it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick looks at me with understanding.  While he had been terrified, I had been too.  I didn’t know what was happening to my body and it wasn’t a good feeling.  His gaze is piercing and it touches something deep inside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if there’s even a chance you’re in danger, I won’t give it a rest.  I can’t.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words hit me and make me feel a million things at once.  To cope with the onslaught of emotions I choose to be silent.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s no big deal then it’ll be a quick investigation and then we can move on.  If it’s not...we’ll figure it out.” He says.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick…”. I fade off and put my face in my hands.  I can’t get the words out. I want to ask why he’s so focused on it.  Why can’t he rest until he knows I’m safe. As if knowing what I’m thinking he answers me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We may be just friends, Sabrina, but I’m still allowed to care about you.”  His words hit home and I finally agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.  Where do we start?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a Baxter High yearbook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I should go see Zoe and see if she can find the guy she was talking about in it.  And I wanna gather some of the ash so we can analyze it.” He’s got his plan-face on. It’s one he wears when seriously concentrating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to go to Zoe’s house.  And dig through my puke.” I deadpan and he chuckles a little.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind, I think it’s important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay whatever you say!  What should I do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks for a moment and purses his lips.  He then pulls a key out of his pocket and tosses it to me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get ready for the day and meet me at my apartment.  I have a collection of books we can look through, mortal and magical.  You can start researching and I’ll join you later.” I nod my head, still wrapping my brain around going to his apartment.  I run upstairs to grab the year book and take a minute to collect myself. When I come down he’s where I left him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here ya go.”  I say as I hand it to him.  “You really don’t have one?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Spellman, I don’t.” He laughs a little and hands me a piece of paper with his address on it.  That was a stupid question. “My place is a couple blocks from downtown. It’s more of a duplex than an apartment, and I’m on the bottom.”  As he starts to walk out the door, I decide I need to express how I feel a little, after he was honest with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”  I stop him and he turns around eyebrows raised.  I swallow my nerves and keep going. “I care about you too.”   He gives a small, closed lip smile and a nod. Shoving his hands in his pockets he files out the door.  I’m glued to my spot and can’t move, still surprised that I said that. What’s between us is almost undefinable.  It’s so much more than caring, but if we speak what it really is I’m afraid we’ll open a can of worms we’re not ready to handle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You care, huh?”  A voice says behind me. I startle and turn around to see Ambrose leaning in the doorway, smirking as he bites an apple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Ambrose.”  I roll my eyes and say back with less bite than I’d like because I’m a little embarrassed.  I run up the stairs to get changed before heading over to Nick’s.  </span>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span>The walk over to Nick’s place isn’t as long as I thought and I’m happy for the fresh air.  I call Roz on the way over to let her know I’m okay.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank God, you called ‘Brina.  I was so worried.” She tells me over the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling a lot better today, tired but my headache is gone.”  I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was so scary.  I’ve never seen anything like that.  I mean you were throwing up </span>
  <em>
    <span>ash.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anyways, what are you up to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m heading over to Nick’s place.  We’re gonna do some research. He’s insistent on figuring out who or what is behind this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re going to his house...just the two of you?”  She asks curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m sure Ambrose will stop by at some point.  And even if I didn’t give Nick permission, he’d probably research it anyways so I might as well help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have seen him ‘Brina.  I could tell he was so worried. But he took charge of the situation and did everything he could think of to make sure you were okay.  He appeared put together and composed but his eyes told a different story.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick’s always been good under pressure.  I’m not surprised he took the lead.” I say casually trying to ignore the significance of his actions.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you guys are just friends, but I’m really happy you have someone like him in your corner.”  She paused for a moment and I could hear slight sniffles as if she were crying. “So someday when we’re gone, you’ll still have support.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears were threatening to fall out of my eyes too.  I tried not to think about it too much: the fact that my mortal friends would age and die.  They would be in their 80s and I would probably still look like I’m a teenager. When this thought crossed my mind over the Summer, I was comforted by the fact that I’d grown closer to Prudence and that I had Nick.  When I lost him, the future seemed daunting again, and I worried I’d be alone. But Roz had just pointed out to me that I didn’t lose him, not really. And that I did have someone who’d have my back for the next century or so, even if he’s just a friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m glad too.  But let’s not think about that.  We have plenty of time before then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.”  She says. “So what exactly are you researching?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tell her about Nick and Ambrose’s worry that it’s a magical issue because of what I threw up.   I also tell her about the mysterious man and Nick using truth serum on Zoe. She offers to help in any way she can as I make it downtown.  I tell her thanks and end the call so I can get some coffee and tea from Dr. Cee’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door jingles as I walk inside and Aunt Hilda, donned in her costume, looks up and smiles from behind the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, dear!”  She says sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Aunt Hilda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a good time at the party?”  She asks me, starting to make a chai latte for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was eventful, for sure.  But fun.” I tell a small lie.  She finishes the latte and starts to bag a danish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you throw one more in and make an americano?”  I ask her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at me quizzically but does it anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you meeting?  Harvey was always more of a hot chocolate type, and Roz and Theo don’t drink things that strong.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m meeting Nick, actually.”  I say simply hoping she drops it.  She doesn’t and narrows her eyes in concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?  Are you sure you should be hanging around him, love?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Auntie.  We talked and we’re friends.  Besides,we’re just doing research for a school thing.”  Another small lie, but I didn’t want to worry her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay love, here you are.  Two danishes and drinks on the house.”  She hands me my order and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Aunt Hilda.  I’ll see you later at home.”  I head out the door confident that yes, I could trust Nick.  He had proven that when he saved me last night. </span>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span>I find his place easily and walk in the door.  I don’t know what I’m expecting exactly, but it was nicer than I thought.  I felt a little weird just walking about his home, but I couldn’t help my curiosity.  It had dark walls, a sectional with a throw blanket draped over the top. Below the TV on the wall was a brick fireplace.  On a side table I found a record player, and he had hundreds of records on a shelf in the corner. He had a beautiful, wooden kitchen table with an ornate chandelier.  The kitchen was simple and organized. Nick was a good cook so I imagine he spent a lot of time here. I walked down the hallway and caught a glimpse of his bathroom. It was clean.  That didn’t really surprise me but Nick was a guy who lived alone, so maybe it did a little. I came to what I assumed was his bedroom and I couldn’t help myself, I went in. He had a queen-sized bed with a navy blue comforter.  His closet was closed but I’m sure it’s organized too. His bed lay beneath a picture window letting all kinds of light in. His leather jacket is strewn on a chair in the opposite corner of the room. I instinctively pick it up.  I’m surprised he’s not wearing it, he usually is. It obviously smells like leather, but I get the bits of sandalwood too. It just smells like him. You know how they say smell is a big trigger for memory? Well, it is definitely true because as I hold his jacket and take in its scent I’m warmed by comforting memories of it being around my shoulders.  And I’m reminded of the wearer of said jacket kissing my forehead or taking me into my arms. I feel a strange double sense of longing and comfort.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting the jacket down with a sigh, something else catches my eye on his bedside table.  I look closer and see it’s a quill for writing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does he still have it?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>A quill wouldn’t normally faze me, but it’s just that this particular one has memories attached and I’d recognize it anywhere.  It was the quill he had used the night of the Lantern Night at Camp. Tears prick my eyes as I think about the significance of that night and I have to leave the room before I feel too much.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making my way further down the hall I distract myself and wonder where all these books are that Nick’s talked about.  I head to the final room in the back of the hall and let out a small chuckle when I see it. It’s basically a whole damn library.  I shouldn’t have been surprised that he managed to fill a whole room with books, and I think it’s endearing. Nick, ever the nerd, has wall to ceiling built-ins dripping with books of all sizes and subjects.  The only spot not covered in shelves is a small window to let in some light. There’s a small couch and a table with chairs, and I decide to place a quick charm on his coffee to stay warm. I take a sip of mine and begin pursuing his never-ending collection and try to figure out if there’s any categorization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick does have it organized by topic but then I remember I’m a witch and I use a summoning spell to find a book on mortal drugs.  I grab my danish and tea and sit on the couch and begin reading. If Latin spells were hard, whatever language drugs are in is even harder.  I’m reading for about a half hour and I don’t recall any of it. I hear the front door open and I jump a little from the noise. I don’t know why I’m nervous, I had permission to be here and it’s not like I’m doing anything wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick finds me in the back quickly and when he appears in the doorway I stand up.  He eyes me up and down and I think I see a small smirk, giving approval of my outfit.  I had decided to be comfortable so I threw on a pair of black leggings, and a red sweater.  The leggings didn’t leave anything to the imagination and the red sweater hung slightly off my shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you found my place okay I see?”  He says walking in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it was pretty easy.  I stopped at Cee’s. There’s an Americano and a danish on the table for you.  Don’t worry the coffee’s still warm.” I’m rambling. He smirks again, probably thinking about how I remember his coffee order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Spellman.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.”  I’m trying so hard not to feel awkward and I’m thankful that he jumps in to start talking about what he discovered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I took the ash and slime you threw up and dropped it off at the academy.  Prudence is going to start analyzing it...discreetly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s really okay with that?”  I ask questioningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was surprised too but yes.  She is.” He continued. “And according to Zoe, the guy who gave her the bottle does not go to Baxter High.”  He says with disappointment all over his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know she was telling the truth?  Did you use more truth serum?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”  I scoff.  “The only reason I could last time was because it tastes like tequila and I could easily convince her to do a shot.  But I don’t think she was lying. She feels really bad about all of this Sabrina. She even agreed to look through a Riverdale yearbook she had too just in case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any luck with that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick just shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe it was a freshman.  Those yearbooks are from last year anyways.”  I try to justify. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina.”  He looks at me trying to get me to take it seriously.  “Do you think a freshman would be allowed at one of Zoe Prime’s parties?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”  I say defeated.  I look down and cross my arms.  Nick is in front of me in an instant and is placing his hands on my elbows.  I shudder a little and he quickly removes his hands. The electricity of his touch is still there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted this to be simple too, Sabrina.”  I look up at him and he’s eyeing me sincerely.  I nod in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to start researching or do you want to call it a day?”  He asks me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I call it a day and go home, you’re gonna research all day anyways right?”  I say teasing a little. He gives me a knowing look and a playful shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.”  I roll my eyes and smile.  “Let’s get started.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I abandon the book on mortal drugs and decide to look through a book on dangerous potions.  Nick had picked up a book on curses and was reading it. After about an hour, both of our drinks long gone and no answers in sight, I was growing frustrated.  I thought about the last time Nick and I spent hours researching. It was the day I discovered his betrayal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stole a glance at Nick who’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.  The wrinkles on his forehead were prominent and I could tell he was frustrated too.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any luck?”  I ask him, attempting to break the silence.  He shakes his head and puts his face in his hands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either.”  I say and snap my book shut and stand up to sit by him at the table.  I’m annoyed that we’re unsuccessful and my patience is wearing thin. “Should we take a break?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina…” he starts.  “It’s only been an hour.  We’ll find something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds my eyes for a moment and we don’t even hear the front door open and close.  Prudence clears her throat and suddenly appears in the door frame. It startles both of us and we look at her in shock.  She’s wearing her signature smug smile as she looks at him and I back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see some things haven’t changed.  Glad you two are working together again.” She teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you find out, Prudence?”   Nick asks, a little too forced as he tries to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Results so far are unclear.  It’s composition is something I haven’t seen before.  Dorcas and Agatha are taking another look.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorcas and Agatha are going to help?”  I ask incredulously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll do anything I ask them too.”  She peers at Nick. “Anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nicky </span>
  </em>
  <span>asks them to.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I give Nick a wide eyed look, silently cursing him for involving more people.  I didn’t want to cause the coven anymore trouble than I already had. The look he gives back is unrelenting, like he doesn’t care who he asks as long as he gets answers.  Ambrose appeared behind her shoulder and gave Nick and I a quick look up and down before smirking. What was with them? There was absolutely nothing romantic about Nick and I studying together.  Sure at camp we would tell people we were going off to “study”. We were really just sneaking off to his room or mine, or an empty treehouse for some </span>
  <em>
    <span>quality time.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>But that certainly was not what was happening now.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ambrose.  What are you doing here?”  I ask trying to use my tone to wipe the smirk off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought lunch.”  It didn’t work, he’s still smirking.  “Figured you guys had </span>
  <em>
    <span>studied </span>
  </em>
  <span>up an appetite.”  Ambrose’s words were followed by snickers from Prudence and Nick’s neck turning red.  He casually rubbed the back of it in attempts to hide it. Instead of acknowledging Prudence and Ambrose’s behavior he turns to me instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we take that break, Spellman.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great, Nick.”  I ignore them as well and brush past them to head into the kitchen.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The week following the Midsummer Festival passes in a blur, and I found myself integrating well into my new classes.  It’s all so invigorating and I hadn’t realized how addictive it was to delve into the darker arts. Nick and I are studying on his deck one evening after dinner.  We’re seated comfortably on his deck couch and taking some time to study before another bonfire tonight. We’ll be celebrating the different constellations, which we believe are actually portraits of different demons.  Ever since Nick and my conversation at the Midsummer Festival defining our relationship we’ve been closer than ever, and not just in a physical sense. I feel happier and more myself when I’m around him, and he’s always wearing a smile when his hand is locked in mine.  I start to think that this is always how it was supposed to be, and we were always meant to fit together. It’s hard to comprehend, living for another six centuries or so. But even now at the beginning of our relationship, it’s hard to picture the next six hundred years without him by my side and me by his.  I know it’s early, but I can’t ignore that I feel something real and deep for the warlock sitting near me. It’s something much stronger than what I felt for Harvey, despite having been with him for much less time. I may even go as far as to say I’m falling in love with him. I don’t ever want to be far from him and I want to be able to get to him easily.  I think about how he teleported us to Dorian’s and how one time he had shown up in my bedroom for a quick goodnight kiss. Teleporting hadn’t been on our list of tutoring, and I wish it had. I decide I want him to teach me, hoping he’s okay with adding one more thing to our to-do list. I figure it can’t hurt to ask, and I figure too he probably won’t say no.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s reading a text on necromancy and I’m diving into demonology, but I put it down to get a good look at him.  His eyes are fixed in heavy concentration on the book in his lap. This is one of my favorite sights of him, deep in thought and engrossed in a book.  I almost don’t want to pull his attention, he looks so handsome. But I know when it comes to me, he won’t mind so I do it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Nick?”  I ask in a soft voice.   He closes his book, closing it on his finger to keep his place.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes?”  He looks at me, and even in this simple moment I see his admiration.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you do something for me?”  I ask him with a small smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anything.”  He says without hesitation.  It makes my heart skip a beat.  Yeah, I’m definitely falling in love with him.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you teach me to teleport?”  I’m a little sheepish as I ask, partly because it’s embarrassing I don’t know yet and partly because I’m asking yet another thing of him.  He lets out a lofty breath and smiles and comes to sit closer to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, Spellman.  That’s not what I was expecting.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you think I was going to ask?”  I say trying to look innocent.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I figured there was a body to hide somewhere.”  He says playing with the frilly hem of my sundress. “Which I’d totally help you hide by the way.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good to know you’re willing to commit a felony to help me.”  I say laughing before playfully nudging his shoulder with mine.  He chuckles before pulling me into his side. My head instinctively goes to rest on his chest and my arms wrap around his waist.  He kisses my hair before saying,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Want to work on teleportation tomorrow afternoon?”  He suggests.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You sure you have time?”  I ask to make sure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”  He says simply, and doesn’t give me anything to argue against. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.  Thank you.”  I say and turn my head slightly so I can look at him.  I give him a feathered kiss as thanks and allow my face to linger for a few moments close to his.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’d better get to the bonfire.”  He says as if it’s the last thing he wants to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I should change.  I’m a little chilly as it is, and it’ll only get colder.  Meet me there?” I ask him. He only pulls me tighter and says a few words in Latin and we’re suddenly in my cabin’s living room.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Show off.”  I say running up the stairs to change.  I throw on a thicker pair of leggings, black boots and a long sleeve T-shirt.   Over the top I put in Nick’s Baxter High Sweatshirt and adjust my headband. I’m back downstairs and Nick is standing in front of our bookshelf holding an open book.  I think it’s endearing that I’d only been gone a few minutes and he’s already reading.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are such a nerd.”  I tease walking down the stairs.  He jumps, not having realized I was done.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t realize you’d be ready so fast.”  He tries to justify quickly putting the book back where he found it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh come on, I’m pretty low maintenance.  You had to know I wouldn’t take that long to get ready.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His face twists teasingly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You and low maintenance are not two things I’d have in the same sentence.”  A smirk is tugging at his lips. My mouth falls open and I fight a laugh.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me?”  I say pretending to be offended.  “I need to go change my sweatshirt, this one isn’t cutting it anymore.”  I joke and start to head towards the stairs. His arms are reaching for me then and he’s pleading while smiling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No I didn’t mean it!  Don’t take it off.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I let him wrap his arms around my waist and mine go to his neck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You really telling me not to take my clothes off, Nick?”  I flirt. He swallows hard and goes a little red.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“In this context,” he pulls me closer.  “Yes.” The yes comes out in almost a hiss as he pulls me to him.  He kisses me soundly and I let out a whimper and he lets out a moan.  Not wanting him to get away with his earlier words, I pull away just as it’s getting passionate.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s go, Scratch.”  I say running out the door.  Flustered, he follows after me and tries to pull himself together.  I walk a few steps ahead, trying to pull it together myself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So happy you two could make it.”  Ambrose drawls when he sees us. If he notices our disheveled appearances he doesn’t say anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We wouldn’t miss this, Ambrose.”  I say.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll go check us in.”  Nick says with a kiss on my cheek and heads off in another direction.  Ambrose eyes me smugly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you and Scratch are an official item I see.”  He states more than asks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”  I say, not even trying to hide my happiness.  “But how do you know?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He rolls his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cousin.”  He looks at me in the eyes.  “First of all, anyone with eyes can see that you two are head over heels for each other.”  I bite my lip nervously as he continues. We’re we really that obvious? “And just the other day, some older warlock named Caliban was running his mouth about you.  Nick made it very clear that you were with him.” I scrunch my face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did this Caliban guy say?”  Ambrose considered for a moment before throwing his arm around my shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll let your boyfriend tell you if he wants too, cousin.  But I don’t think he’ll be saying anything else. I’m happy for you, Sabrina.  You seem more yourself than ever.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am happy, Ambrose.”  I say and I mean it. “I know it’s just summer camp right now, but it feels like so much more than that.  It’s all so new, but I care about him so much.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I’d say the feeling’s mutual.  Not even Harvey looked at you the way Nicholas does.”  He says pointing to Nick walking towards me, the biggest smile on his face.  “See.” Ambrose gives Nick a playful shove before heading off probably to find Prudence.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I gave Nick a curious glance when I saw what was in his arms.  He was carrying two paper lanterns, two quills, and some ink. He held it up for me to see.  I hardly see him without a smile, so it’s hard to picture him telling someone off.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s this?”  I ask smiling back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This, Spellman, is one of my favorite traditions at Camp Unseen.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yeah?  Why’s that?”  I’m smiling even wider because he’s so excited.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, because we have a bonfire and then at midnight we write what we are most thankful for and hopeful for on these lanterns and light them up in the sky, to the constellations.”  It sounded incredible and beautiful. But I couldn’t help but tease him.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know the mortals do lantern festivals too, right?”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He gets defensive in a playful way and laughs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This tradition has been in the Church of Night for centuries, Spellman.  The mortals copied off of us, not Tangled.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you just reference a Disney movie?”  I tease him further, he rolls his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on.”  He grabs my hand.  “Let’s go grab a spot.”  He pulls me over to a blanket that Ambrose and Prudence are on.  Nick and sit down next to each other, and his hand goes to rest behind me, and I lean into him a little bit.  Prudence hands me a mason jar full of wine, and I have to remind myself that this is a witch event, not a mortal bonfire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So where’s Father Blackwood?”  I ask. Taking in my surroundings I notice a whole lot of campers but no staff. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This event is put on by and for the youth of the church of night.”  Prudence explains, taking a sip of her drink. “No adults allowed.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sounds perfect.”  I say and tilt my head towards Nick and try to look smug.  He gives me a quick kiss which earns us a groan from Prudence and Ambrose. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh come on, it’s not like you two haven’t engaged in PDA.”  I quip. They just look at each other and shrug. Ambrose stands up then and whistles to get everyone’s attention.  I’m not the least bit surprised that he’s the Master of Ceremonies. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Witches and Warlocks.  Welcome to this year’s Constellation Lantern Night.  Please offer up your hopes and prayers and thanks for the year and lift them up into the sky!”  Ambrose is yelling enthusiastically and using hand gestures. “And don’t forget to eat, drink, and be merry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone cheers loudly and the bonfire gets bigger.  Nick takes me by the hand and lifts me to my feet. He pulls me along to a spot where we can be alone.  We decide on the dock by the river. It’s still close enough to see the bonfire, but far enough so we have privacy.   </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So how exactly does this work, Scratch?”  I ask him, picking at my lantern.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well you write down things you are thankful for and hope for.  Then we lift them up into the sky. Simple really.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s it?”  I question teasingly.  “No sacrifice? No costumes?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick chuckles. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not this time.  It’s all mainly just an excuse for us to drink homemade wine and party without the adults.  And for couples to sneak off for a romantic rendezvous.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that what we’re doing?  Sneaking off?” I flirt. He eyes me with a small smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The air between us is thick again and I find I need to focus on the task at hand.   I grab a lantern and a quill and think of what I could be thankful for. I decide to write down that I’m thankful for family, friendship, health, and for Nick.  I peek at him as I write his name. He’s focusing again and I decide to underline his name for emphasis. When it comes to my hopes I think about acceptance. There’s nothing I want more than to be accepted and cherished for who I am.  I know Nick gives that to me, so I guess I hope it continues. But I also hope for it from my friends. Theo and Roz are beginning to come to terms with everything but are sometimes a little leery of it all. And I don’t know if all the lanterns in the world could make Harvey accept me.  But it’s something I hope for, nonetheless.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I finish with my writings and look up to see that Nick is done too.  I’m not sure if we’re supposed to share what we’ve written so I let Nick lead.  He stands up and offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me up with a smile.  Reluctantly he lets go of my hand to snap his fingers, and a ball of fire appears hovering over his hand.  He spins his lantern around to me so I can see it. There’s only one thing written on it. My name. My breath hitches in my throat as he lights the lantern and it lifts into the sky.  A tear of joy escapes the corner of my eye and I wipe it away quickly. Nick, temporarily distracted by his lantern, didn’t see it. Then it’s my turn and I’m a little embarrassed that I wrote so much, but if it bothers Nick he doesn’t show it.  His smile grows even bigger, if that’s even possible, when he sees his name is underlined. I do as he did and create a ball of fire to send my lantern to the sky. I look up and see that his had hung around until mine joined it, ascending to the stars together.  They bathe us in a warm golden glow, and his eyes shine. Towards the bonfire, hundreds of other lanterns were rising as well, and I dont think I’ve ever seen something so peaceful or beautiful. Looking back at him, his lips look soft and inviting and I guess he has the same idea because he pulls me flush to him and kisses me hard.  It stirs something in me and I think it’s a combination of the mason jar wine and my name being solitary on his lantern but my curiosity pokes through.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So what did that Caliban guy say about me?”  I ask and he gives me a quick look showing he didn’t realize I knew.  I ask my second question before he can answer the first. “And what did you say back?”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He pulls us apart so he could fully look at me and caresses my cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think it bears repeating.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That bad, huh?”  I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It wasn’t pleasant, or appropriate.  But if you really want to know I’ll tell you.”  He offers. Realizing this was an opportunity to trust him and his judgment I decided not to push.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No it’s okay, I trust you.”  He seems happy to hear me say that.  “But what did you say to get him to back off?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He considered this for a moment, and looked at me sheepishly.  I had hardly seen Nick without his confidence or swagger. But I had started to learn I was someone of a weakness for him.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not proud of everything I said…”  he began. I looked at him with as much compassion as possible.  I wanted to assure him I wouldn’t be angry. “But more or less I made it clear that not only were you unavailable, but you were also not that type of girl.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was suddenly glad Nick didn’t elaborate on what that Caliban guy had said.  It would certainly sour our evening a tad. As if thinking he had crossed a line, Nick started to ramble. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I wasn’t trying to start anything, it just really pissed me off.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nick,” I tried to interject but he was already going. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It wasn’t in a possessive way or anything.  It was more..I don’t know more,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Protective.  You were protecting me.”  I finish for him, and his eyes are running wild and still looked worried.  I put a comforting hand on his chest and it seems to help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please know that I didn’t do it to stake my claim or anything.  I don’t think for a second that I own you or you’re mine.” He says seriously, and I think for a moment before looking at him with sincerity and love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But aren’t I though?” I say softly and I see that he’s a little confused so I keep going.  “I know this is all new to you. But in a way don’t I belong to you? And you to me?”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His features soften and he takes a slow breath and closes his eyes.  I put my hands around his neck and play with the curls there. He leans into my touch slightly.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s you and me in this together, Nick.  And while, yes I am not owned by anyone, I am perfectly happy with the notion that I’m yours.  As long as you can be mine in return.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He opens his eyes and it’s his turn for the happy tears to fall.  Overcome with emotion myself I pull my forehead to his and he lets out another breath.  He kisses me passionately and it’s laced with more emotion than either one of us have ever felt.  When we pull apart our foreheads connect again and our eyes stay closed. My hands are still at his neck and his are dancing up my back.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, Spellman.”  He says in a fierce whisper.  The quietness of his tone does not take away from the sincerity dripping from his words.  My heart explodes, and all of my body is set ablaze. When Harvey told me he loved me it was nothing compared to this.  I could tell that every cell in Nick’s body loved every cell in mine. And I felt the same.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I moved my thumbs to caress his cheeks as I Iet the words fall from my lips, knowing they were true and also knowing we couldn’t take them back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too, Nick.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He kisses me again, open mouthed and I feel his tears kiss my cheek.  My own fall, intermingling with his.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When we pull apart the lanterns are long gone in the sky, but the bonfire is still roaring and the others are still cheering.  He starts to pull me in the direction of the party when I stop him. He looks at me curiously.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you say we escape the cheering and the partying and go have some time alone.”  I really didn’t want to go and party with Prudence and my cousin now, not after Nick and I had declared our love for one another.  I wanted him all to myself, even if all we did was sit and hold each other. Nick grabs my hand and kisses it.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lead the way, Spellman.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I led him back to his cabin, knowing his roommates would be gone for a while.  I’m sure the Weird Sisters would be out late too but if we had to face one pack of roommates, I’d rather it be his.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I settle on the couch and Nick starts a fire.  Before he joins me, he mixes up a few drinks for us.  A Manhattan for me, straight bourbon for himself. He sits beside me and drapes an arm over my shoulder.  I snuggle into his side and he places a sweet kiss on my hair. We start talking freely and I’m glad we made the decision to leave the party.  I’m happy to dive headfirst into coven tradition with him, but I find I enjoy our simple and quiet moments more. I feel like I’m getting to know the real Nick in these moments, the Nick he only lets me see.  I tell him how I invited a familiar instead of choosing one, and he said that was very typical of me. I tell him a story about how Salem swallowed Ambrose’s familiar Leviathan, but promptly spat him back out.  That had earned a hearty laugh.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He told me about the first time he saw me.  He had been 11, and spotted me on the playground.  My hair back then was golden rather than silver, but he thought me beautiful all the same.  His heart had jumped when he saw me again, this time at the Desecrated Church. His new “family” the Weird Sisters has warned him to stay away, as I was a halfbreed.  However, Nick was intrigued rather than put off. He had tried to become friends with me on multiple occasions, but I was too wrapped up in my mortal life and friends to pay any attention.  I hadn’t fully understood my witch side yet and was afraid of it. So Nick had lessened his attempts to be friends but flirted mercilessly ever more. It had never bothered me, but it bothered Harvey.   I thanked him for never giving up and he just stared at me and told me I was worth it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I kissed him soundly.  It wasn’t the alcohol I was drunk off of, it was him and his words and his love.  I set my drink down, my lips not leaving his as Iaid myself down on the couch pulling him on top of me.  He obliged and ran his hands down my sides. Desperate for more contact, I released him for a moment only to discard my-well his- sweatshirt.  Unknowingly, but not unfortunately, my shirt came with it and I was just in a bra and leggings. He looked down at me, and marveled at what I looked like.   Missing his lips I pulled him back down with force. He took my lips in his and our tongues fought for domination. My hands were tangled in his hair and his hands explored my exposed skin.  His lips soon joined his hands as he kissed his way down my jaw, throat, and chest. Wanting him to be dressed down too, I force his jacket off his shoulders and begin to pull up his T-shirt.  He pulls his lips from my body to allow it to come off. It’s my turn to explore him now, and my hands and lips roam his toned chest. Nick pulls my face back to his to kiss him passionately. I feel everything everywhere and it’s pure bliss.  Harvey and I had never gone this far. I realize I want more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nick.”  I breathe in between kisses. “Touch me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He pauses for a moment to look at me, as if needing permission again.  “Please.” I add. He takes my request seriously and begins to work his way down with his hand.  He doesn’t take my leggings or panties off, I’m not quite ready for that. But I know I want him to feel me there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He slowly moves him hand down my pants and rubs on the outside of my underwear.  It feels good, better than anything I’ve experienced. I let out a breathy whimper.   He smiles against my lips, realizing he’s doing good.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His nimble fingers slide my underwear side and suddenly he has one finger inside me.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nick!”  I yelp in shock and he almost stops but I move my hand to keep him from doing so.  He begins to work at me more and when he adds a second finger I bite his lip in approval.  His lips move to my neck and my collar bone and he nips the skin there. I grind my hips into his hand to get him to go deeper and he adds a third finger to the mix.  I feel desire pooling in my stomach and my heart beats faster. He's bringing me to climax, something I’ve never experienced, and it’s like nothing I could have imagined.  I feel my walls tighten around his fingers and then an incredible release. All my nerves are firing at once and I’m breathless. I breathe out his name one more time and he kisses my jaw.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re incredible, Spellman.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nick...you...amazing.”  I can’t get proper words out.  I think that it’s probably his turn and I start to move my hands to his pants.  He stops me and instead brings my hand to his lips and kisses it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you want something too?”  I ask him, still seeing stars. He smiles at me and shakes his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hearing you tell me you love me and moaning my name is plenty for me tonight.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do, Nick.  I love you.” I tell him again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We hear shouting and laughter headed our way and Nick gets off of me.  I miss the feeling of his weight. He starts to put on his shirt and I do the same. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I should probably walk you back.”  He says reluctantly.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or I could stay?”  I suggest biting my bottom lip.  He just smiles and pulls me up the stairs.  We make it in his room just in time for his roommates to burst into the living room downstairs.  I yawn and Nick chuckles. I didn’t realize how tired I was. I lay down in his bed, getting under the covers as he heads to the bathroom to change.  I’m still comfy in my leggings and T-shirt.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick walks out of his bathroom and grabs a blanket and pillow apparently intending on sleeping on the couch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re kidding right?”  I ask sitting up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t want to assume…” he trails off.  I laugh because how could he think I didn’t want him to sleep next to me after what we just did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get over here, Nick.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He does what I say and joins me under the covers.  I snuggle into his chest and his arm snakes around my waist.  He kisses my forehead and we both drift off to sleep easily. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so safe, so warm, so loved.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gotta admit the effects on the new one we’re so much better.”  Harvey explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but it had too much backstory if you ask me.”  Roz adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, Roz.  I feel like they were trying to get you to feel sorry for Freddy.  Like no, you’re a child predator who kills people.” Theo adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think ‘Brina?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  I say to my friends.  “Sorry guys I spaced out.”  We had just seen a double feature of the old and new version of Nightmare on Elm Street and they were dissecting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look at me sympathetically and Roz spoke first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing, ‘Brina.  You’ve barely said a word all day.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right.  I had been quiet all day.  Yesterday had been exhausting.  Nick and I had been researching all day and hadn’t come up with anything.  I had told him I needed a break from the books and was going to the movies with my friends.  I had invited him, knowing he’d say no. He had decided to keep researching, but he didn’t try to get me to stay back too.  He knew me better than that. He’d let me know if anything came up, and I had felt on edge all day waiting for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.  Just frustrated and waiting for answers.” I answer her.  I take a sip of my milkshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still no answers about the drugging?”  Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shake my head and itch my temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.  We researched all day yesterday.  Nick's doing it again today and he’ll let me know if he finds something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice of Nick to do this for you.”  Theo points out innocently. Harvey doesn’t think twice but Roz gives me a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What hurts one person hurts the whole coven.  If there’s a threat we have to find it.” I make up an excuse.  Sure this was true, but even I couldn’t deny the fact that Nick was so dedicated because it was me that was drugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brina, not to bring up the past.”  Harvey suggested and I wondered where he was going with this.  “But could all this possibly have to do with the angel attack?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess maybe?”  It was entirely possible, and I hadn’t thought of it yet.  “We got them all when they attacked. But I’m certain they weren’t the only angels in existence.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does Nick think?”  Roz asks carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick thinks it was some sort of poison, not a mortal drug.  And he’s Heaven-bent on figuring out what it is. I don’t think he’s left his study since yesterday.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do your aunts say?”  Harvey asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stop mid chew on my French fry and he catches on.  He looks frustrated. “They don’t know.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No they don’t.  I don’t want to worry them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you let Nick work on it but not your family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey doesn’t know that Nick was once practically family, maybe still is.  Harvey keeps going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s as serious as Nick thinks, you should tell them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Nick wants to.”  I point out. “But I don’t, and he won’t go against my wishes.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”  Harvey accuses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just won’t.  Besides.” I try to get him to move on.  “Ambrose and Prudence know and are helping.  And the second it’s necessary for Aunt Zelda and Hilda to know, they will.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey drops it and nods.  Things were okay between us, but I think the breakup still stung for him.  Roz broke the tension and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the game is away this week.  But I heard we’ll still get to go to it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I heard that too.”  I add, glad for the subject change.  “We’ll be on the bus with the players.  The game’s not far, you guys should come.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”  Theo exclaims at the same time as Harvey mumbled, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey at least a creepy dude isn’t trying to kill you in your dreams!”  Theo’s joke fell flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A  silence falls over us and I don’t know what to say.  I take in the sight. Roz is seated next to me in Dr. Cee’s booth and the boys are across from us.  It’s the first time we’ve been here since the breakup and it’s the first time I notice Harvey and I are on different sides.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll let us know if there’s anything we can do, right ‘Brina?”  Theo offers, being serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will for sure.  Thanks guys.” I answer.  Roz squeezes my hand underneath the table and Harvey looks at me timidly.  Cee brings me a bag of food to go. I had gotten up and ordered it around the time Harvey had started comparing costume designs of the two movies.   “I should probably go guys.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the food for?”  Roz asks but I’m sure she knows the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”  I say and bite my lip.  “I’m sure he hasn’t eaten anything today and I want to check in on the research.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t dare look at Harvey and he’s avoiding my gaze too.  I make my move to leave and Roz gets up with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you out.”  She says, and then when we’re outside, “what’s going on with you, ‘Brina?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wish this wasn’t happening.  I wish we didn’t have another mystery to figure out, and I wish I could just talk about things without Harvey getting all weird…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things meaning Nick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I casually bring him up and he seems all uncomfortable.  And he doesn’t even know about the Summer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he just doesn’t like the guy.”  I give Roz a look. “I mean I don’t have a problem with Nick.  But he and Harvey are pretty different, and he’s a warlock and you know how Harvey is.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All too well.”  I say pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also you just broke up, which comes with its own weirdness.  Give it time.” She pulls me in for a hug and I hear her take in a breath.  She freezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roz?  You okay?”  I ask concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly pulls away and comes to.  She forces a smile and says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh.  I’m fine.” She tries to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roz.  What did you see?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were on the ground in the woods...choking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  I ask, shocked.  “What else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing really.  There was daylight, you were choking.  Nick showed up and when he touched you, you were fine.  Has this happened already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”  I say simply.  “I need to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better.”  Roz insisted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a quick incantation I was gone and I found myself on Nick’s porch.  I didn’t bother to knock, I still had my key. I found Nick where I suspected, in his back study.  He didn’t hear me come in, he was too engrossed in his book. I dropped the bag of food in front of him and with a startle he looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina.”  He said not expecting me.  “Thank you, I haven’t eaten all day.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured.”  I fall into the seat across from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to tell you something.”  I say and he looks at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”  He’s not sure what to expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So remember how Roz has visions?”  I had told him once at camp and he had been curious and spent almost a whole day reading a book on the Cunning.  Nick just nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she had another one.”  He eyes me to keep going and I start to ramble, made nervous by his intensity.  “Well she’s had two since I came back. One was a memory of us being...friendly-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spellman.”  He cut me off with a small smirk, trying to picture the memory Roz saw.  “Just get to the point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”  I pause. “She saw me on the ground choking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick’s smirk was gone and he straightened up in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  He asked hurriedly.  “When? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t know.  You were there. You ran over to me and then I was okay.  That was it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked tired.  He let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay well, thanks for telling me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”  I said. “You find anything out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on his face shows he hasn’t.  So I keep talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wordlessly hands me a book and I start reading.  I try to encourage him and tell him that at least we know what it’s not, but he doesn't have it.   After a few more hours his voice breaks the silence, saying my name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina.”   I look over at him and he continues eagerly.  “I don’t know what kind of choking curse was used on you, but I found an enchantment you can put on jewelry to protect against a bunch of them.  I think we should do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”  I say. “That’s a good idea.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at me with a goofy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  I ask him, smiling back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re agreeing with me.”  It’s a statement rather than a question.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get used to it.”  I say rolling my eyes and he chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I need to prepare some things for the spell, but we could do it tomorrow after school.  You’ll need some kind of necklace that’s sentimental. It makes the protection stronger.” I thought about the one Harvey gave me almost a year ago now.  And I thought about the one that had belonged to my mother, and how Nick had held helped me find it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.”  I say. “I’m gonna go home.  It’s late. See you at school tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.”  Nick said.  I go to turn away but he stops me.  “Hey, Spellman?” I turn to look at him.  Concern is on his face and I know what he’s gonna say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Nick.  I’ll teleport home. No walking alone in the woods right now.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and I saw him relax a little.  We smiled at each other for a moment and hope bubbles in my chest.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I teleport back to my bedroom.  I opened the chest by my bed and found my mom's necklace there.  Next to it was the quill from the Lantern Night. I had kept mine too, and forgot it was here until I saw Nick’s in his room.  I had forgotten I kept it, but I could never forget that night. It burned a deep hole in my heart and in my head. And now it felt as though that memory didn’t hurt so much.  Instead of pain I felt warmth. I felt that maybe, just maybe Nick had meant it when he told me he loved me. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THEY LOVE EACH OTHER.</p><p>Did we really doubt it?  </p><p>This chapter was fun.  Nick and Sabrina are showing off their partners in crime vibes and I'm all about it.</p><p> </p><p>I hope you liked this chapter, if you feel so inclined leave a comment.  I like hearing feedback (good or bad) and I appreciate any input.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry about the late update!  With the holidays over the weekend, I didn't get much time to write.  Nick and Sabrina grow closer and closer but that just means even more confusion for our silver-haired witch...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Summer </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Waking up in Nick’s bed was even better than I imagined.  The light was dancing through the window, painting us in a golden glow.  We were both on our sides and Nick had my back pulled into his chest. Our legs were intertwined and his arm was tight around my waist, and his face was buried in my hair.  I was witnessing first hand what people said about guys in the morning, my butt flush to his hips. But I found I didn’t make me uncomfortable or nervous, but rather excited.  I spun around in his arms to face him, trying not to wake him up. I earned a little groan which made me giggle and I kissed his jaw goodmorning. At the brush of my lips one eye opened and he gave me a lopsided smile.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good morning, Spellman.”  He said in a husky morning voice.  I liked it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good morning.”  I say, rubbing my thumb along his jaw.  He pulls me in closer to him and we lay there awake and enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms as the morning light gets brighter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Did you sleep okay?”  I asked him, still touching his face.  He had a little stubble. I had never seen him with a beard so I assume he shaves every day or uses magic to get rid of his peach fuzz. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Best sleep I’ve ever had.”  He says with a smile.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re a liar.”  I tease him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nope.”  He emphasizes the ‘p’ with a smack of his lips and smirks, pulling me tighter into his chest and playing with my hair. “And speaking of, I would like to go back to sleep.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What time is it anyways?”  I ask, still feeling sleepy myself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who cares.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nick…” I say peeking out the window to get some sense of the time of day. “We have to get up sometime.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Whatever you say, Spellman.”  I can hear the smile on his lips.  I reluctantly start to get out of bed and Nick groans.  “No, come back.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I look at the clock and it reads 11:00 AM. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nick, brunch will be over soon.  We have to go.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He groans again and throws himself out of the bed to get up too.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fine, fine, fine.”  He says rubbing his face and looking at me.  “Why don’t you go change and I’ll meet you there.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah…”  I fade off, thinking of how I’ll have to walk back to my cabin after spending the night here.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you thinking, Spellman?”  He asks me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, do you think you can teleport me to my room?”  I Scratch my head in slight embarrassment. “I don’t really want to do a walk of shame…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He smirks at me a little. And I continue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Since I don’t know how to teleport myself yet.” I look at him with hopeful eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course.”  He walks over and grabs my shoulders. “But I hate to send you away.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Boohoo.  I’ll see you in a half hour.”  I giggle.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright. Alright.”  He’s gazing at me now and I can tell he really does hate to send me away.  But I need to change and am in desperate need of a shower. His hands move from my shoulder to cradle my head and he smiles at me.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Lanuae Magicae.”  He whispers and I’m alone in my room, this time he doesn’t come with me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I slip into my bathroom for a quick shower and throw on my red high-waisted shorts and a black top.  I pick a black headband and run my hands through my hair. I finish off my look with light mascara and bright red lipstick, something that’s become as signature as my headbands.  I hop down the stairs preparing myself to answer questions from my prodding roommates. However none come. Dorcas and Agatha are nowhere to be found, and Prudence is quietly reading while sipping on coffee.  Instead of her usual snarky comment, she just smirks and gives a quick nod of her head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good morning, Prudence.”  I say suspiciously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good morning to you too, Sabrina.”  She pauses and puts her coffee down. “I assume it was a good night as well?”  There it is. I huff and roll my eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know what you’re insinuating, Prudence but I’m off to brunch.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait I’ll join you.”  She jumps off the couch to walk with me.  “I wasn’t insinuating anything, Sabrina. You certainly haven’t had sex yet.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Prudence!”  I exclaim looking around to see if anyone heard.  She just chuckles. I still have not gotten used to the witching world’s openness and casual attitude towards sex.  And it seems Prudence knows this, and enjoys making my face turn red.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh come on, Sabrina.  I know a deflowered witch when I see one.”  She smirks again and points her finger at me.  “And while that's not you, something is different.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well you can read minds right?  I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prudence chuckles again and by this point we’ve made it to brunch.   Nick is outside the building waiting for me. He’s wearing grey shorts and a black polo, and he appears freshly shaven and clean.   When we reach the doors I stop by Nick and he puts his arm around my shoulder. I absentmindedly bring my hand to his.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good morning, Nicky.”  She says throwing a wink our way before walking in the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What was that about?”  Nick asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You should have taught me teleportation like yesterday.”  We pause before walking in and Nick gives a soft laugh. “Also remind me to add mind protection to our list of things to learn.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Prudence invading your head?”  He asks, squinting his eyes.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I nod my head in response and then say, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know I can’t tell if she likes me or hates me or just gets some sick pleasure out of making me feel uncomfortable or embarrassed.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s, Pru.”  Nick says. “I can talk to her if you like.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No that’s okay.  I think we’re making progress.  She’s just extra suggestive this morning.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick looks at me smugly and raises his eyebrows.  I feel my face blush and pull myself out of his grasp before he notices. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come on, let's just go eat.”  I say walking in the door. I found my way to a table where Ambrose and Prudence were sitting and thank the Devil, Prudence didn’t bring up my romantic life again.  Nick brought over the coffee and tea and we all helped ourselves to waffles and bacon.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Cousin, Aunt Z contacted me early this morning and our presence has been requested for dinner in one of the treehouses.”  Ambrose tells me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Really?”  I ask him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes.  Aunt Hilda will be there too.”  He gets quiet as if telling a secret.  “I think they miss us.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Honestly a family dinner sounds great right about now.”  I turn to Nick. “Nick, you’ll join us?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Before he could answer, Ambrose jumped in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Unfortunately, no romantic partners are allowed.”  He turns to Prudence. “That means you too, my dear.  It’s Spellmans only tonight.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They said that?”  I ask not because I don’t believe him, but because it seems unlikely.  “They don’t even know about Nick.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They were at the Passion Play so they have their suspicions.  Not that they don’t approve.” He justifies. “But they wish to spend time with just us.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well I for one, am okay with it.”  Prudence jumps in.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah I think we can survive one night apart, Spellman.”  Nick teases. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know that.”  I say as cheeks get red again and I try to avoid their snickers.  “But one of these days you guys can come with us.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I look forward to it.”  Nick says. “Plus I’ll see you all day.  I have to teach you how to teleport so next time you can get yourself out of my room in the morning.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I almost choke on my tea and Prudence and Ambrose burst out laughing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nick!”  I screech, but he just laughs with them and winks.  “Ridiculous. All of you.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh come on, cousin.  Cheer up. Today you learn to teleport and tonight you get to eat dinner a la Hilda.”   Ambrose says. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I do miss her cooking.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sneak me some leftovers?”  Nick requests. “I love Hilda’s pie.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe.”  I tease him.  “If you’re lucky.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If Nick’s lucky I’m sure he’ll be getting way more than pie.”  Ambrose jokes holding back laughter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh my goodness, Ambrose!”  I yell and throw a waffle at him.  He just laughs. “Can we change the topic of conversation please?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ambrose.”  Nick says sticking up for me.  “Drop it.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ambrose responds with a salute and wipes the syrup off his face.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So, Nick, what do you want to do tonight since these two are otherwise busy.”  Prudence says. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I was thinking of catching up on some studying actually.   I’ve been reading this demonology book from the 8th century, and I kinda want to finish.”  He answers, shrugging his shoulders. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why am I not surprised, you nerd.”  I quip and slap a hand on his knee. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh please, you love that I’m a nerd.”  Nick scoots closer to me and puts his hand on the small of my back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You think so, huh?”  I smile and scoot closer to him still.  Our noses touch and our lips barely brush when Prudence interrupts with a groan. We jump apart and I quickly sip my tea.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You two are nauseating.  I’m off to find my sisters.”  She says and gets up. Pausing by the door she turns back to Ambrose, eyebrows raised.  “You coming, Ambrose?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Duty calls.”  He slaps the table as he stands  “I’ll see you at six, cousin. Tree House 3.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “See you there.”  I turn back to Nick then. “So.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So.”  He says back leaning in closer again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Where were we?”  I smirk and raise my eyebrows. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmm.”  He says and brushes his lips on mine.  It’s quick and sweet, like the maple I taste.  He pulls away and says. “Let’s go teleport, Spellman.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nick and I go to Tree House 5.  While it’s usually an open room for us, today it had a closed off floor plan with multiple rooms.  We settle in what means to be the living room.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We’re practicing here?”  I ask, a little skeptical. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You gotta start small, teleporting from one end of a room to the other, than one room to the next, then to a completely different building.”  He tells me and he’s more serious than I’d expected. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Isn’t it just an incantation?”  I cross my arms in confusion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, Spellman, it’s not.”  He’s in front of me with a serious and slightly annoyed look.  “Without proper focus your body could end up in one place and your soul another.  You could also find yourself in the middle of the Sahara desert when you really wanted to go to Sarah’s room.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who’s Sarah?”  I put my hands on my hips, pursing my lips and narrowing my eyes.  I’m teasing him. I don’t know who Sarah is and I honestly don’t care.  But I’m trying to keep the mood light. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sabrina,”  He puts his hands on my shoulders and stares me down.  His intent stare dissipates any joke I have in me. “You have to take this seriously.  Please.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The desperation in his voice hit me somewhere deep in my core.  His eyes were singing his worry; he didn’t want to lose me. I saw in that moment that it was a real concern for him, that I’d try to teleport somewhere and end up lost.  He was begging me to listen to him, to hear what he was saying. Here he was telling me that he couldn’t lose me and I was teasing him about someone named Sarah.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I will.”  I tell him, touching his cheek.  His eyes closed and his face softened.  “I’ll take it seriously.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you.”  He opened his eyes and smiled.  I gave him a half smile back. “So the incantation is pretty simple, but you have to focus intently on the place you want to go.  And you have to be as specific as possible.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay.”  I say to show I'm paying attention.  He’s getting into his “teacher mode” again and I love it.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Like this.”  He walks to the corner of the room by a lamp post.  “I’m going to start here and then go to the other corner by the bookshelf.”  He closes his eyes and puts his arms out face up. “Lanuae magicae.” In a flash he was gone and then appeared a second later by the books.  “You try.” He encouraged me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Lanuae magicae.”  I said while focusing on the specific corner with the books.  I appeared in front of him and he gave me a lopsided smile.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good job.”  He didn’t even try to hide that he was proud of me.  “Now, go in the kitchen and try to come back here.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I do what he says and in another minute I’m in front of him again.  It’s a crazy feeling, being transported in thin air. It’s a rush of adrenaline, like the feeling you get when you go down a drop on a roller coaster.  It’s like the wind is knocked out of you in the best way.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We try a multitude of combinations until I’m confident I can get from one room to another.  It’s fun, and I can tell Nick is impressed. I’ve always been a quick study, but I find I get things much faster when Nick teaches me.  After teleporting to every room in the treehouse it’s time to expand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How about we try going back to your cabin?  This will be a good test because they all look similar so you’ll have to concentrate on yours.  I’ll go first and meet you there.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then he’s gone and it’s my turn to follow.  I say the incantation and I feel like I’m flying again.  The sensation lasts a little longer, likely because my cabin is farther than just the next room.  I end up in my bedroom, but Nick is not there. I start to panic immediately, worrying that Nick’s fears came true for him and that he was lost somewhere. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nick!”  I yell, looking all over my room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sabrina?”  I hear a faint yell back and then feet bounding up the stairs.  Nick appears in my doorway and I see his face is also flush with worry.  We relax when we see each other and he pulls me in for a quick hug. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Next time be more specific when you tell me where in my cabin to teleport.”  I say when we part. He doesn't let go of my hands.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good plan, Spellman.  Also, good job!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you.”  I say doing a little curtsy.  “Hey can you teleport to a person?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can.”  He says simply and then tilts his head.  “We’ll talk about that later. I think that’s enough lessons for one day.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay.”  I agree. “You’ll teach me to teleport farther distances too?  Ooo like Paris!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You got it, Spellman.”  He grabs my face and kisses me smoothly.  “You still have a few hours until dinner with the aunts.  Fancy a dip in the lake?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I could be convinced.”  I kiss him again. “Meet me there?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes.”  He says before turning on his heels and heading for the stairs.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait!”  I stop him and he turns to me, eyebrows raised.  I tease him. “Who’s Sarah?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “See you at the lake, Spellman.”  He says with a devilish grin and heads out of my cabin.   When I’m dressed I teleport there, proud of my new abilities and excited for all the other things Nick can teach me. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Fall</p><p> </p><p>“It’s quite the honor.”  I could hear Aunt Zelda booming as I made my way down the stairs.  “I could say I’m surprised, but I’m honestly not.”</p><p>“What are you surprised about, Aunt Zee?”  I ask as I walk into the kitchen. I settle in my usual spot. </p><p>“Oh good morning, bug.”  Aunt Hilda says while pouring me some tea.  Aunt Zelda is hiding behind her newspaper but she quickly puts it down when I ask my question.</p><p>“I have been asked to help plan this year’s Church of Night Summit.”   She says proudly. </p><p>“Isn’t that normally done by Lady Blackwood?”  I ask.  </p><p>“Not this year.”  she snips. “It would seem Constance has fallen out of favor with Fr. Blackwood.”  </p><p>“And you’ve fallen in favor it seems, Auntie Zee.”  Ambrose says walking in the door. He plops a fresh strawberry into his mouth and smirks.</p><p>“Well someone has to.”  Zelda exclaims and then keeps going.   “Ambrose, with your house arrest. Hilda and your secret baptisms, and Sabrina with your angel attacks and insistence on defying every rule.  It’s a wonder the Spellmans haven’t been kicked out to the curb.”  </p><p>“Zelda.  The angel attack was not Sabrina’s fault.”  Hilda defended.</p><p>“You’re right.  It was yours. Having Sabrina baptized was foolish, sister.  It was all I could do to keep Faustus from excommunicating you.”  </p><p>“Aunties, please.  You’ve already fought about this.”  I plead</p><p>“And Auntie Z, you’ve already killed and resurrected Aunt Hilda in the Cain Pit.”  Ambrose quips. Aunt Zelda rolls her eyes and returns her attention to her paper. </p><p>“Quite the family breakfast I see.”  We hear a smooth voice. It’s Prudence, and she turns to Ambrose to kiss him quickly.  “See you later, lover.”</p><p>“Ambrose, did Prudence stay the night?”  I ask in slight horror.</p><p>“Well I did have to thank her properly for saving you.”  He says smugly. My eyes go wide in shock. Aunt Hilda asks, a little uncomfortable,</p><p>“What did Prudence save you from, love?”</p><p>“Just a simple curse reversal.”  Ambrose says quickly.</p><p>“Who cursed you?”  Aunt Zelda was pulled from her paper once more.</p><p>“Uh it was me?”  I attempt convincingly. “I was trying to do something else.”</p><p>“Well you shouldn’t do magic you don’t understand.  At least not unsupervised.” Zelda said annoyed. I give Ambrose a pointed look and he shrugs his shoulders.  </p><p>“Anyways, I’m very excited for you, Auntie Z.  I’m sure you’ll plan a splendid Summit.” I say.</p><p>“Of that I am certain.”  She says. “Sabrina, before you run off to school you should know we have a coven meeting tonight.  An announcement will be made during your study hall but since you were late last time, I figured I’d give you as much notice as possible.” </p><p>“I’ll be there, Aunt Z.  On time.”</p><p>“We’ll see, cousin.”  Ambrose says with a slight laugh.</p><p>“And with that, I’m going to school.”  I shove Ambrose as I walk by and head to go.  Throwing my bag over my shoulder I open the door with force, intending to race through it.  Instead, I run into a surprised Nick who steadies me by the crook of my elbows. </p><p>“Nick.”  I say in shock.  He’s looking at me amusingly and holding back a laugh. </p><p>“In a hurry?”  He teases. </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’m here to walk you to school.” He’s staring at me, a smile still painted on his lips</p><p>“Why?”  I ask starting to walk down my porch steps.  He follows.</p><p>“Well.”  He begins tilting his head, “Roz had a vision of you choking in the woods.  Where else would I be.” He says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  It shakes me a little. But I manage to tease him to lighten my mood.</p><p>“I could have just teleported, you know.”  </p><p>“Someone once told me sometimes doing things the mortal way is better.”  He says and I think back to when he bought my hot chocolates at the football game last year.   “Also it’s a nice morning for a walk.” He eyes my shoulder bag and I know he wants to offer to carry it.  He doesn’t because that’s not what we are, not what we do. So he talks about research instead.  </p><p>“So I was reading some more last night.”  He says scratching his head, trying to find something to do with his hands.</p><p>“Of course you were.”  I give him a smirk and he gives me one back.</p><p>“And I came across a book that mentioned using alcohol mixtures to poison.  It was just in a footnote but I feel like there’s gotta be more somewhere.” </p><p>“Well that would make sense, since it was in my drink.”  I say.</p><p>“I was gonna go by Dorian’s to ask him, but I was really tired.”  He scratches his head again and looks guilty.</p><p>“Nick.”  I tell him. “You’re allowed to take a break.  You’re allowed to sleep.” </p><p>“I know.”  He said simply.  </p><p>“We can go talk to Dorian after the Coven meeting.  If anyone knows about poisonous alcohol, it’s Dorian.”  I point out.</p><p>“We can charm your necklace there too.”  Nick adds with a nod of his head. “Did you find one?” </p><p>“Yes.”  I say not giving any more information.  </p><p>We walk in comfortable silence the rest of the way, chatting here and there.  He makes a comment about seeing Prudence teleport from our porch and I roll my eyes.  I comment on the weather, glad that we still have a few more sunny days left before the crisp Fall hits.</p><p> </p><p>When we step through the doors Zoe is there, making a bee-line for us immediately.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, Sabrina.  I am so so sorry.” She looked frantic.  Zoe was as dramatic as they come, but in this moment she meant it.  I don’t think she hates me, but I know I’m not her favorite. She had to have picked up on the way Nick gravitated towards me at the party.</p><p>“Zoe, it wasn’t your fault.”  I mean it too.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have taken that bottle from that guy.” She puts her hands on her forehead.  “That was so stupid. How are you feeling?” </p><p>“I’m fine.  No lasting damage.”  I tell her trying to meet her wild eyes.  She nods her head and looks at Nick then.</p><p>“I poured through my Facebook friends and I couldn’t find anyone who resembled that guy.  I was drunk when he gave me the bottle, but I’d remember his face. I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help.”  I look at Nick, it was his turn to try and calm her down.</p><p>“You’ve helped plenty.”  Nick says placing a gentle hand on her arm.  “You have no idea.” </p><p>She nods her head and tells me she’ll see me at practice before walking off.</p><p>“She really did feel bad.”  I say surprised.</p><p>“She may be a lot to handle.”  Nick started. “But she’s not a bad person.”  </p><p>I don’t know why a twinge of jealousy runs through me.  Nick had told me himself he wasn’t interested. But then there was the way he spun her around after the pep rally, and the way he touched her arm just now.  My mood shifted suddenly and I didn’t want to be near him. I knew it was irrational but I was annoyed that I felt jealous. I make my excuse to leave.</p><p>“I’m going to class.  I’ll see you later.” </p><p>“We have the same first class.”  He says.</p><p>I attempt to run, but he stops me by grabbing my elbow for the second time today.  I pull it out of his grasp. Sensing my mood shift he narrows his eyes.</p><p>“What’s going on, Sabrina?” </p><p>“Nothing.  I just have something to do before class.”</p><p>“What?”  He challenges.  It ramps me up.</p><p>“It’s not your problem.”  I say. I didn’t want to lie more and I also couldn’t come up with a good excuse so I go for something that will shut him up instead.  “I’m not yours to worry about.”  </p><p>He drops his gaze and I take it as an opportunity to spin on my heels and walk away.  I know that hurt him, it’d hurt me as well. I was calling back to when we’d said I love you for the first time.  When we’d declared that I was his, and he was mine. I hear him sigh behind me and I can guarantee that he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.  </p><p>I felt a little guilty for being so short with him, but this was good.  I needed to put some distance between us. It had only been a few days of us only being friends, but I could tell already we weren’t very good at it.  There had been too many wandering thoughts and glances. Nick probably liked Zoe and had lied to me about it. He’s lied before, and I certainly wasn’t going to let him hurt me again.  He told me he was allowed to care about me. But it was hard for me to let him. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>I had successfully avoided Nick in the short time before English, but it had unfortunately involved forcing myself to talk to Dorcas and Agatha.  I got along with them well enough when Prudence was around, but without her conversation was forced and awkward. Dorcas clearly was still bitter about Nick and I think Agatha just thought I was boring.  I made up some excuse about something to do with the Coven meeting and they took off the second the warning bell rang. But I was thankful for the distraction. Nick tried to catch my glance unsuccessfully when I walked into English, but didn’t push it.  He knew when I needed space.  </p><p> </p><p>In Latin Theo poked my back with a pencil.  We were supposed to be watching a video. I turned around, after a quick peek at our teacher who had fallen asleep at his desk.  Theo looked at me expectantly.</p><p>“What’s going on with you?”  He asked.</p><p>“What do you mean?”  I try to ask back all innocent.</p><p>“I mean I know about what happened at the party.  But with the way you and Roz are always looking at each other, it seems like it’s more.”  Theo had a hint of hurt in his eye. We were all best fiends for as long as I can remember, but there was no doubt Roz and I had always been extra close.  This hadn’t gone unnoticed by Theo and Harvey, who were close of their own accord and didn’t care most of the time, but I knew deep down it hurt Theo to be out of the loop.  </p><p>“Meet me at The  Spot. I’ll go first”  I tell him and slink out of class, bringing my bag with me.  Theo gives me a nod saying he’ll leave a minute after me. The Spot was a small room, not bigger than a closet really, in the back corner of the top floor.  I conjured it freshman year, wanting a place for me and my friends to meet in private. When I told them I had made it rather than found it, they were surprisingly cool about it but I know Harvey was a little uncomfortable.  Since telling them about magic, I’d made some minor improvements and instead of wooden benches and a 5x5 room, it was now a full-sized space fit with a couch, table, and mini fridge. To anyone else it would appear as a broom closet, but to us it was The Spot.  </p><p>I made my way in and paced around the room waiting for Theo to show.  I figured it was time to fill Theo in on everything, and I was hoping he wouldn’t tell Harvey.  That would come in due time. He walked in nonchalantly and grabbed a pop out of the fridge. Plopping himself down on the couch, he opened his drink with a fizz and took a sip.  </p><p>“So what’s up, Brina.”  He asks me curiously.</p><p>“I need to tell you something, Theo.”  I kept pacing. “Something that Roz knows, but Harvey doesn’t and it needs to stay that way for now.”  I look at him and raise my eyebrows to ask him to keep this a secret. </p><p>“Hey I’m just happy to not be the last to know something for once.”  He jokes a little. “You can tell me.”</p><p>I nod my head and bite my lip.  I was nervous to tell him about Nick.  The more people that knew, the more it was real and the more real it was, the greater the need to confront my feelings.  I paused, still unable to get the words out. Theo spoke first.</p><p>“Brina.”  He leaned forward on his knees. “Does this have anything to do with you and Nick Scratch?” </p><p>My eyes go wide in shock and Theo leans back and laughs.  </p><p>“What?  How did you know?”  I asked.</p><p>“Sabrina.”  He looked at me expectantly.  “I took one look at the two of you and knew something had changed.  The way he hovered over your poisoned body went way past <em> we’re members of the same coven.  </em>Also you’ve been acting weird when he’s been brought up.  And while he’s always had an eye for you, it’s more so now.  So tell me, what happened?”  </p><p>I’m still surprised that he’s been so observant and that Nick and I were that obvious.  I decide on blunt truth rather than sugar-coating and go straight to the heart of it. </p><p>“I fell in love with Nicholas this Summer.”  </p><p>Theo nearly spits out his pop and stands straight up. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?”  He asks. His eyes are wide but he’s smiling.  “And did he…”</p><p>“He told me he loved me too, well he said it first actually.”  I answered. I said it that way for a reason. Nick did tell me he loved me.  And while I’d forgive him for the Dark Lord’s devotion, it was hard to be absolutely certain he meant it.</p><p>“Okay, I thought maybe there were some caught feelings.  But love, Brina? That’s huge.” He was still smiling. I gave a small one back.  “Nicholas Scratch, perpetual playboy told you he loved you.”</p><p>“That’s what he said.”  I shrugged. As if just realizing something, Theo looked confused.</p><p>“But how did you go from being in love with Nick to dating Harvey again?”  </p><p>“That’s what I want to tell you.  Everything got very complicated and very confusing.” </p><p> </p><p>I began to tell him about the summer.  I couldn't go into full detail as we didn’t have that much time.  I explained to him the roller coaster of Nick’s and my relationship, and how it had been building for years probably.  I told him how we were drawn to each other from the start of Camp and that I felt that magnetic pull sometimes even today.  I spoke of all that he had done for me, and how he risked his life for me, even as we were falling apart. I told him how I had given myself to him completely body and soul.  I then told him about his betrayal, the breakup, and getting back with Harvey and how that had been mostly a way of running from how I felt.  </p><p> </p><p>“And now, Harvey and I are broken up.  Nick and I are friends, and someone is after me.  Again.” I say with finality.</p><p>“Um, okay.  Sounds complicated.”  Theo says. He finished his pop during my story and got up to throw it away.  “What’s your biggest fear in all this?” He asks me.</p><p>“I don’t know, I’m afraid of a lot of things.   I’m afraid of whatever this new threat is, and it hurting the people I love.  I’m afraid of Harvey finding out and never speaking to me again.” </p><p>“You know you have to tell him right?  He’s kind of oblivious but he will figure it out eventually.”  Theo points out.</p><p>“I know.  Promise you won’t tell him though?  It needs to come from me.”  </p><p>“I promise.”  Theo says and then teases.  “Make sure Nick doesn’t though too.  With the way the guy looks at you, I’m surprised he hasn’t let the whole school know already that he claimed your virtue.”  </p><p>“Nick’s not actually like that.  I learned that this Summer.” I say seriously and Theo’s smile fades from joking to sincere.  I get serious too. “He’s what I’m most afraid of.” </p><p>“Nick?”</p><p>“I’m afraid that everything wasn’t real.  Even more so that it was, and I lost it all. I’m afraid of opening my heart again and it getting shattered again.”  A tear falls from my eye. </p><p>“Oh, Brina.”  Theo pulls me into a quick hug.  “I’m no expert on relationships or love, but what I do know is that everything happens as it should.  It sounds like your love story and break up with Nick was intense. You don’t have to do anything right now, it’s okay to take some time.”  </p><p>“Thanks, Theo.  Thanks for listening.”</p><p>“Thanks for telling me!  It’s nice to be in the loop.”  He’s only half-joking. “And I promise not to bring Nick up in conversation as much.  Harvey hated him enough before, he’ll despise the guy now. And it seems to be a sore subject for you.”  </p><p>I nod my head in thanks as the bell rings.  We hurry out of The Spot before the hallway fills up with students on their way to class.</p><p>***</p><p>I successfully manage to avoid Nick and his glances for the rest of the day.  He doesn’t show for lunch and I’m both relieved and saddened. I’m still confused and annoyed about the jealousy that bubbles in my chest when we talked to Zoe this morning.  It reared its ugly head again in gym class when we were all in the weight room and she asked him to spot her. He had agreed but raised his eyebrows at me when he caught me staring from my stationary bike.  I quickly looked away and hopped off the bike to find Roz. She was using hand weights while talking to Harvey, and they let me join in on their conversation. </p><p> </p><p>In last period, he walked in the classroom with his head down.  I told myself it wasn’t to avoid me, but if I’m being honest it probably was.  His hair was freshly showered and his curls a mess, and my heart stopped for a minute.  He sits down in the back near Prudence and I feel his gaze on me. It takes all the power in my head not to look back.  But I don’t, intending to focus on the ancient tome in front of me. Ambrose waltzes in the classroom with his typical goofy smile and announces a Coven meeting tonight.  I barely hear him, putting all my energy into ignoring the warlock in the corner. Ambrose stays for the rest of the time reading a book and when the bell rings I shoot up out of my desk and bound out the door.  I don’t think I’ve ever moved that fast. I go straight to the girls’ locker room and run into Zoe in the process.  </p><p>“Woah, Sabrina!”  She chirps.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Zoe.  I wasn’t watching where I was going.”  I say finally taking a breath.</p><p>“Clearly.”  She snaps but then softens.  “Sorry. Being a raging bitch is my default.  I’m working on it.” </p><p>“You’re fine.  I’m the one that ran into you.”  I say wanting more than anything to just move past her to change.  Feeling the awkwardness too she excuses herself and says she’ll see me out there. I collapse onto one of the benches and put my face in my hands.  I stay until all the other members of the squad have filed out. What am I doing? What’s wrong with me?</p><p>“Those are very good questions.”  Prudence says and I jump out of my skin.  She’s smirking at me, and I once again hate that she can read minds.</p><p>“Prudence.  I didn’t see you there.”  Is all I say.</p><p>“Hurry up and get changed.”  She starts and then turns to me one more time.  “There’s nothing wrong with you, Sabrina.” Then as quietly as she arrived she’s gone.  </p><p> </p><p>I make my way outside for practice and find that Nick is walking out the door at the same time.  We both freeze for a moment just starting at each other. He’s in his practice uniform and I’m wearing shorts and a Baxter High T-shirt tied at my waist.  </p><p>“You okay today, Sabrina?”  He asks me quizzically as he holds open the door for me.  </p><p>“Yeah I’m fine.”  I answer him and he looks at me as if he doesn’t believe me.  Damn him for knowing me so well. We’re both walking to the field and I don’t know why I feel so awkward.  Maybe it’s because I’m walking backwards facing him and trying not to be weird. </p><p>The way he’s looking at me like he understands everything I’m thinking makes me nervous so I just ramble off the first thing that comes to my mind next.  “Nick why do you shower after gym class?” I purse my lips together and curse myself for being awkward.</p><p>“Come again?”  He asks a slight chuckle forming.</p><p>“I mean you have practice after school, so why shower just to get..sweaty again?”  I ask trying to justify my weird question. He looks at me like I’m crazy. Why am I talking to him about being sweaty?  He probably thinks I’ve lost my mind.</p><p>“Um, well.”  He scratches the side of his head in an attempt to hide a smile.  “I guess I don’t like feeling gross.”  </p><p>“Right.  That makes sense.”  I say awkwardly and try to spin myself around to walk forward.  I must have tripped on something, it was probably my own feet to be honest, and I fall.  However instead of hitting the ground, a strong and warm arm wraps around my front catching me.</p><p>“Woah there.  You really gotta watch where you’re going, Spellman.”  Nick says teasing me. He still hasn’t let go. My embarrassment takes over again and I peel his arm off of me, mutter a thanks and run to join my team.  I go and stretch by Prudence and Roz who saw the whole thing.</p><p>Prudence is about to open her mouth when I stop her.</p><p>“Nope.  Not a word.”  I say firmly. Roz starts to open hers too.  “You too, Roz.”  </p><p>Roz pretends to zip her lips shut and tosses away the metaphorical key.  Neither say a word to me the whole of practice which I’m grateful for. Zoe starts to teach us the routine for homecoming that’s in two weeks.  At this week's away game we’ll just reuse our last routine, and next week Baxter High has a bye. Roz was right, she did bring in some hotshot choreographer from the city.  My muscles have never been so sore and I’m looking forward to a hot bath before the Coven Meeting. </p><p> </p><p>Back at home while relaxing in my bath, I thought about how I had treated Nick today.  We had made a commitment to be friends and I’m sure my behavior had been incredibly confusing.  He had told me when we were practicing for the pep rally that he couldn’t take the hot and cold, and that’s exactly what I was doing.  It wasn’t fair to him and I certainly wouldn’t want him to be that way with me. He wouldn’t though. That’s not who he is.  </p><p> </p><p>Immediately, I make a decision to go talk to him before the coven meeting.  Afterwards we’ll get carried away with our research and necklace charms and I need to get rid of the awkwardness I’ve felt all day.  I throw on a black skirt and red shirt. Nick must have rubbed off on me this summer because I topped it off with a leather jacket. Before I can change my mind, I picture Nick in my head.  I don’t know for sure if he is home so I teleport to him instead of his apartment. In a flash I’m in his living room, and the papers that were on his coffee table fly off. Nick is mid-bite for his dinner and I see a piece of chicken fall off his fork.</p><p>“Sabrina?”  He asks in shock.  He was clearly not expecting me.</p><p>“Nick.  Hi.” I say, a little embarrassed.  I’m suddenly regretting just barging in here.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”  He’s not exactly angry or upset that I’m there.  But he’s definitely confused.</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you before the meeting.”  </p><p>“Sure thing.  Have you eaten?  I made plenty of food.”  </p><p>I peek at his plate to see what he has, and I smile when I see what it is.</p><p>“The famous chicken parm?”</p><p>He shrugs his shoulders and smiles.  </p><p>“You got it.  Have a seat, I’ll grab you a plate.”  He gets up and wipes his mouth with a napkin as I sit down and fold my hands in my lap.  I choose the seat directly across from him, not wanting to sit too close. He sets the plate down in front of me and slinks back into his own chair.  I take a bite of the food and can’t help from smiling because it tastes just as good as I remember. </p><p>“What did you want to talk about?”  He asks me through the clinking of our forks on our plates. </p><p>“I mainly wanted to apologize.”  I tell him looking down at my chicken. </p><p>“For what exactly?”  More clanks on the plate.</p><p>“I was acting weird today.  I was running away from you and ignoring you and-”</p><p>“Spellman.”  He interrupts me with a small chuckle.  “I know you, remember? Some amount of squirreliness is guaranteed.  Besides it’s been a hard few days.”  </p><p>“So we’re good?”  I ask him. He pauses and leans forward on the table and looks me in the eye.</p><p>“We’re good.”  He says with a wink.  “Nice leather jacket by the way.”   There he goes acting all flirty again.  However it doesn’t make me nervous, it makes me feel comfortable.  He’s the kind of person who can just put me at ease with a comment or a look.  </p><p>“Thanks.  I was inspired.”  I say while eyeing the one that he’s wearing.  His eyes shine and he clears his throat. We’ve gazed at each other for too long again. “We should probably go to the meeting soon.  Don't you think?”</p><p>Nick looks at his watch and crinkles his forehead.  We still had some time.</p><p>“I promised Aunt Z I’d be early since last time I was late.”  I add. He nods and starts to clear the dishes. “No, let me! You cooked, I’ll clean.”  </p><p>“Spellman-”  He tries.</p><p>“No arguing.”  I say pointing a fork at him.  He holds his hands up in defeat and lets me help. He comes into the kitchen to keep me company while I clean up and sits on the counter.</p><p>“So.  How’d you know I’d be here when you teleported?”  He asks me, curious.</p><p>“I didn’t.”  I say honestly.  “I teleported to you, not your apartment.”  </p><p>“Impressive.”  He says and even with my back turned to him, me facing the sink I can tell he’s proud of me.  </p><p>“I had a good teacher.”  The words are out of my mouth before I can stop myself. </p><p>“Oh come on, that was all you.”  He argues back playfully. My back is still to him but the truth pours out of me like a spilled drink.</p><p>“I couldn’t have done it without you, Nick.  I couldn’t have done any of it without you.” It’s hard to miss the layered meaning in what I’d just said.  Nick was being playful and flirty, but I’d made the tone serious with my statement. I had been putting up walls, convincing myself and everyone else that I didn’t need him, and never did.   What I had just said was a slight chisel into that wall, just a peek at the actual truth; which was that I needed him, wanted him more than I was willing to admit  </p><p>The silence is deafening and I hear him jump down from the counter.  I freeze, sponge in one hand, saucepan in the other. I feel him walking closer to me and my heart rate speeds up.  I gently put the dishes down and spin around. He’s right there inches away and his hands are placed on the counter on both of my sides, trapping me in between his arms.  But he’s still not touching me. I feel his eyes on me but I don’t look up. </p><p>“Sabrina.”  He whispers smoothly, as if saying my name was the answer to everything.  I look up then and I’m startled at the intensity of his gaze. He swallows heavy and I see his Adam’s Apple bob up and down.  He’s nervous. He starts to lean in and I do too, closing my eyes. I’m drawn to him by that magnetic energy he has, and I think he may kiss me.  He’d certainly looked at me this way when he did in the past. Our foreheads graze, our only point of contact, and I’m breathing him in when a shrill noise scares us.  </p><p> </p><p>It’s my phone ringing.  </p><p> </p><p>Nick shoots away from me and walks to the other side of the kitchen.  I quickly wipe my hands dry and grab my phone from my bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”  I ask slightly out of breath from what just almost happened.</p><p>“Cousin.  Do you know what time it is?”  Shit. It’s Ambrose, and the meeting starts in 5 minutes.    </p><p>“Crap.  I’m not late, but I’m not early either.”  </p><p>“Just get here.  Auntie Z is about to die.”  </p><p>“Okay.  We’ll be there in a sec.”  I tell him, finally breathing normally.</p><p>“We?-”  He tries to ask but I hang up first.  I then turned to Nick who had finished the dishes.  “We need to go.”</p><p>Nick just nodded and came over by me.  He offered his hand wordlessly and I took it, already knowing what he was offering.  He murmured the teleportation incantation and we were in the Desecrated Church. I saw Aunt Z audibly sigh when she saw I had arrived just on time.  Nick scurried to a seat in the back and I chose the one next to him. I have no idea what had happened in his kitchen just there, or what might have happened had Ambrose not called.  But at least for now I was going to ignore it, and pretend it didn’t occur at all.  </p><p> </p><p>That’ll work right?  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Summer </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wanna tell me what’s going through your head, cousin?”  Ambrose asks me as we make our way to dinner. I don’t tell him that I’m thinking about Nick and how his hand slipped underneath my bathing suit down by the lake, bringing me to cosmic places once more.  I don’t tell him how he let me reciprocate today, my own hand venturing below the waistband of his board shorts, bringing him down with me. It had set my nerves on fire to touch him there, I had never felt that sort of power.  And I liked it. I also didn’t tell him how Nick had whispered he loved me again and how I’d never tire of hearing it. Instead I told him of the new skill I learned today.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thinking about teleporting, and why we’re not doing that to get to the treehouse.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wow, one month at witch camp and you’re already forgetting your mortal ways.”  He teases me. “I thought we’d walk. I haven’t seen much of you this Summer.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well you’re usually always with Prudence.”  I point out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And you’re not always off somewhere with Nicholas?”  He raises his eyebrows at me in defense. I huff and he puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close.  “Don’t be so tense, cousin. I like the guy, I just miss you is all.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I miss you too, Ambrose.  I’m sorry I’m just getting so caught up in everything.  Being with Nick is like nothing I’ve ever experienced. Even when I was in love with Harvey it didn’t feel like this.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Love?”  Ambrose asks, widening his eyes.  My cheeks flush and I look away. “Cousin, do you love Nicholas?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I do.”  I say biting my bottom lip but smiling.  “He loves me too.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, well, well.  The boy can think with his heart and not his-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ambrose!”  I stop him before he gets too graphic.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m just kidding, cousin.  I’m happy for you.” He grows serious then.  “But do be careful. I don’t know that Nicholas has ever loved anyone.  I would hate for it to be a phase.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s not.”  I say firmly, defending Nick.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And I believe you.”  Ambrose says fondly and touches my nose as he says ‘you.’  We’ve made it to the treehouse stairs and I look up. I take in our appearances.  I’m donned in a red dress and black tights given the evening chill, and he’s wearing black pants and a bright patterned top.  We look positively ourselves.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you smell that?”  I ask him a dreamy smile crossing my lips.  I’m pretty sure she’s made her homemade 30 layer lasagna.  My mouth is watering at the thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Last one up is a lazy familiar!”  Ambrose says bounding up the stairs.  I chased after him laughing, like we did when I was a wobbly toddler and he was the mysterious man/playtoy who lived in our attic.  Now, he was one of the most important people to me and I was glad he was here this Summer.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The sound of our laughter carried into the treehouse and the aunties both had smiles plastered on their faces when we walked in.  The treehouse looked just like the mortuary kitchen and it was incredibly comforting.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh there’s my girl!”  Aunt Hilda said running to me and pulling me into a hug.  “Any my sweet boy.” She cupped Ambrose’s face.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I move over to Aunt Zelda who surprisingly hugs me too.  It’s a looser hug, but a hug all the same. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sabrina, Ambrose.  Lovely to see you both.”  Zelda says with her powerful smile and leads us to the table. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This is just wonderful.  We should have done this ages ago!”  Hilda says in her sing-song voice.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s really good to see you, Aunties.  And it smells amazing!” I say finally sitting down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Camp has nothing on you, Aunt Hilda.”  Ambrose sits down as well and takes a swig of one of the glasses of wine.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please tell me it’s your lasagna.”  I ask her, eager as a child is for candy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You betcha it is!”  Hilda says excitedly.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So how have things been going since the Passion Play?”  Zelda asks me, raising her eyebrows. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, I’m now taking upper levels for classes.  I attended the Midsummer Festival and Lantern Night with Nick, and just today he taught me to teleport.”  I answer her, smiling a little. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This Nick seems to be a repeat offender in your adventures.”  Zelda says a mix of pride and slyness on her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know that I trust him.”  Hilda begins which earns an eye roll and a groan from Zelda.  Hilda keeps going. “He’s just not worthy of you, love.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh nobody’s worthy of our Sabrina, Hilda.”  Zelda booms. “But Nicholas Scratch is quite the improvement over your last beau.  I’d say you traded up.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey that’s not fair, Aunties.  Harvey was a great first boyfriend.”  I can’t hide the increasing smile that forms on my face when I start to talk about Nick. “But I will say, Nick gets me in a way he never did.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So then things are going well, dear?”  Hilda asks, a little more cautious. She plops a square of lasagna on my plate.  “You’re...happy?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Very.”  I say it in such a way that it isn’t up for discussion, then ask after taking a bite of lasagna.  “Why aren’t we picking apart Ambrose’s love life?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Because, cousin, yours is far more interesting and concerning all at the same time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No one is more interesting or concerning than Prudence, Ambrose.”  I deadpan back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re still seeing her?”  Zelda asks approvingly. Ambrose nods in return.  “Good, I’ve always liked her. Fr. Blackwood describes her as a pitiful orphan but I see the potential and worth in her.  Don’t let her go.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t plan to.”  Ambrose claps his hands together.  “Now, why don’t we eat and just enjoy each other’s company instead of discussing romantic trysts.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I agree.”  I say and take another bite.  “Pass the bread, Ambrose?” He does so and we all start reminiscing about the younger years.   I also tell them in detail how I got Blackwood to put me in the upper levels. I know Aunt Z was horrified but mostly impressed.  Hilda brought out pie, and I managed to convince her to let me take some back for Nick tomorrow. All in all, it was a wonderful night and just what I needed.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ambrose and I made our way back towards the cabins arm in arm, with our bellies and hearts full.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This was really nice.”  I say as the moon pokes through the clouds and the trees.  It’s nearing midnight, our dinner having gone on long. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It was.”  He replies.  The silence between us is comforting, and neither has to say anything to understand the affection and love there.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you coming back to mine to meet Prudence?”  I ask as we make our way closer to my cabin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She’s actually meeting me at mine.”  He says affectionately. I don’t know that he or Prudence would ever admit that they love each other.  And maybe it’s not love in the sense of what Nick and I share, but it's a definite deep caring nonetheless.  He adds, “She’s also gonna stop harrowing you, by the way.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait, really?”  I ask him, not believing it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah.  She’s quite impressed by you.  And has since realized you’re not going anywhere.  So she’ll back off, and try her best to get her sisters to do the same.”  I laugh a little laugh and he does too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s all we can hope for I guess.”  We’ve reached the fork in the path and I give him a hug goodbye. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “See you tomorrow cousin.”  And with that he throws his hands in his pockets and makes off to wherever it is he’s staying. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Suddenly feeling immensely tired I walk up the porch of my cabin with the intention of walking in as I’ve done every day for the past month.  But the doorknob burns my hand and I yelp in response. I try again and the same thing happens. I attempt to teleport in, but something is keeping me out.  Growing frustrated I knock on the door and an invisible force knocks me down. It is then I hear snickers and I look above me to see Dorcas and Agatha on the upstairs deck leaning on the railing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dorcas, Agatha, let me in.”  I say exasperated.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Not tonight, halfbreed.”  Dorcas sneers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Prudence said we have to stop harrowing you.  We thought we’d get in one more good one.” Agatha adds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Enjoy sleeping outside.”  They say at the same time before turning around and heading inside.  I think about my options. I could go find Ambrose, but he’s with Prudence.  I guess I could crash in a treehouse, but then I remember the feeling of waking up with Nick this morning.  And before I lost my nerve I teleported to Nick’s bedroom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Right after I got there he walks out of his bathroom, toothbrush hanging from his mouth and a towel slinking around his waist.  He had just gotten out of the shower. My face was probably as red as the dress I was wearing, and he smirked at my embarrassment.  He stopped in the doorway, surprised to see me but not disappointed, and pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you doing here, Spellman?”  He asks me. I’m trying very hard to look him in the eyes and not at his toned chest or the towel hanging very low on his waist.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dorcas and Agatha, as their last act of harrowing, have locked me out of my cabin.  And made it so I can’t teleport in.” I tell him as calmly as I can and then ask almost in a whisper.  “Can I stay here?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course you can.”  He’s moving out of the doorway now.  “I was just heading to bed myself.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I didn’t realize you’d still be up.  I was hoping to quietly sleep on your couch.  I don’t mean to be a bother.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You?”  He winks and hands me a shirt from his drawer.  “Never. I’d been up reading and then realized it was late and should probably shower.”  He eyes the pie in my hands. “Is that pie?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It is.”  I’m suddenly feeling more at ease. I hand it to him and hold up the shirt.  “Thanks for this. I’m gonna go change.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He takes a bite of the pie and then asks, probably realizing he only gave me half an outfit.  “Do you want shorts or sweatpants? I’m sure I have an extra pair.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No this is perfect.”  The air is heavy between us again before I take off to the bathroom.  He’s given me a dark blue T-shirt, one that I’ve seen on him and love.  It covers my butt and hits just above the thigh. It’s loose and soft and smells like him.  When I walk out of the bathroom he’s put on a pair of sweatpants and is about to put on a shirt.  I stop him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait.”  I say and he looks at me.  I avert my eyes slightly, but still ask for what I want: “No shirt.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “As you wish.”  He says tossing it aside and eyes me in his shirt.  With his hitching breath I know he likes it. He climbs into bed and I join him, immediately filing myself into his arms.  We both release a heavy breath and he turns his face slightly to kiss my forehead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hi.”  I say drifting off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hi.”  He says back, falling asleep too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Goodnight.”  We whisper to each other as he feathers another kiss on my forehead. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s another one of the best sleeps I’ve had, and I don’t know that I’ll ever sleep well again.  Not without my head on his chest, his scent filling my nostrils every time I breathe. Making me feel safe.  Loved. And at peace.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter didn't have too much going on, but I wanted to include some sweet moments between Camp Nabrina as well as show that Present Nick and Sabrina are growing closer and the pull between them is undeniable.</p><p>Anyways, hope you liked it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick and Sabrina finally get some answers as to who poisoned her...only to uncover more questions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!  So sorry it took so long for this update.  I don't really have an excuse but it's out now so that's all that matters right?!  Things are starting to get more intense for our favorite pair.  I know it may seem like a lot of tension, and when I was writing I was like "they should just be together already right??"</p><p>But then I remembered that they only became friends like a few days ago so it'll take some time.  <br/>Anyways I hope you like it and as always let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Chapter 10</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’d managed to ignore Aunt Zelda’s glares when I got to the meeting, but I didn’t miss Ambrose’s smirk when he saw who’d I walked in with.  The meeting had thankfully begun shortly after we’d arrived, so we didn’t have time to talk about what had almost happened in his kitchen.  Surely it was just a vestigial reaction.  There had been so many times over the Summer when he’d flirted, I had said something heartfelt and it set our bodies in motion.  It was a reflex, and that had been what happened earlier.  It’s just that our nerves are used to firing one way, our muscles normally contracting towards each other.  So our bodies forgot what our minds remember.  That we weren’t together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tuned out most of what Fr. Blackwood was announcing and I was brought back to reality by a round of applause.  Aunt Zelda was waltzing up to the microphone, and Lady Blackwood was slumping in her chair.  She’s seemingly not happy about losing her party-planning position.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am honored to be in charge of this year's Summit.”  She began.  Fr. Blackwood must have announced it. “I am quite looking forward to the gathering of our kind.  I have loads of plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The annual Church of Night Summit occurs to bring members of our Coven from around the world to celebrate and discuss Doctrine.  It’s always coincided with Baxter High’s homecoming because many Church of Night members went there, so it’s a perfect cover.  I’m actually looking forward to it this year as I’ll get to see some people from Camp who went back to their own hometowns for school.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This year, we will be graced with the presence of the Antipope himself.  He wishes to pay his respects to our fallen brother and sister after the angel attack, and show us that we are not alone.  We are strong, and we can make it through anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunderous applause and cheers fill the desecrated church and now I know why Fr. Blackwood chose Auntie Z.  She is inspiring and dedicated, and her attention to detail is unmatched by anyone in the Coven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those of you have been selected or volunteered to help with the festivities and if that is the case you will receive your assignments within the next few days.  That is all.”   We applaud again and Aunt Zelda gets off the stage and goes back to her place beside Hilda.  Nick turns to me and whispers,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you volunteer for anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly.  But with Aunt Zelda in charge it doesn’t matter if I had.  I’d still be helping.”  He chuckles slightly, and then gives me a knowing look. “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I volunteered.”  He says simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess.”  I pause and put a finger to my chin in mock thought.  “You volunteered to collect any books that need revision or review so you can hide out and read all day.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that, yeah.”  He says with a soft smile and a quick nod of his head.  “How’d you know?  Did you peek at Zelda’s list?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No if I had peeked at her list, I’d know what I was doing.  I just know you, Nick.”  I say simply and riddled with truth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do, don’t you.”  He says smiling but Fr. Blackwood interrupts our moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Spellman, Mr. Scratch.  Is our meeting interrupting your conversation?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole coven then turns to look at us in the back and what they see are our bodies angled towards each other in quiet conversation and slight smiles painted on our lips.  We both have our mouths hanging open in shock.  When he started talking to me I had honestly forgotten we were in the middle of a meeting.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our apologies, Fr. Blackwood.”  Nick said with his charm on full display.  “Won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only what were true.”  Blackwood said clearly annoyed.  He dramatically rolls his eyes for emphasis.  “It’s always something with you two.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda's giving me daggers and I’m pressing my lips together and looking down to avoid all the stares.  Nick and I then give each other a sidelong glance and we both burst out in silent laughter.  I’m grateful for this moment, because it eliminates some of the tension I was feeling after our almost kiss.  Our laughter is not as quiet as we think and some people still look at us, Zelda included, who shoots me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll talk about this later</span>
  </em>
  <span>” look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the meeting continues, Fr. Blackwood asks everyone to report any suspicious activity.  Ambrose steals a peek at us and I quickly shake my head.  Whatever is going on with me isn’t a Coven issue.  At least not yet.  When the meeting ends and everyone starts to disperse I turn to Nick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go talk to Aunt Z really quick.  Meet me outside?”  I ask Nick as we stand up.  He nods his head in response and heads out the door.  I make my way over to Zelda like a dog with its tail between its legs.  I imagine I look like Vinegar Tom, who despite being a goblin would sometimes succumb to his dual dog nature and dig holes in the garden or eat the trash.  Zelda looks at me with disappointment, like she did one time when he ran through the house and knocked over her favorite binding vase.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Sabrina.  Interrupting a coven meeting?  Why am I not surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Auntie Z.  We really didn’t mean it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid you never intend the trouble you cause.”  My face falls.  I didn’t realize she was actually upset.  After seeing my downtrodden expression, she softens and puts a gentle hand on my shoulder.  “Oh, child.  The sooner you learn that the rules apply to you too the better.  I know you like breaking them but they’re in place for a reason.  I know you didn’t mean to disrupt the meeting.  But Fr. Blackwood doesn’t like rebel-rousers.  I just worry for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Aunt Z.”  I tell her meeting her eyes.  “I’m trying to be better.  I promise.  I know this Summit is important to you.  I won’t let you down”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my girl.”  She pulls her hand off my shoulder and straightens up and adjusts her blouse and then mine.  “Speaking of, I signed you up to be a liaison to some of the younger witches and warlocks who will be visiting.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So basically I just have to hang with a bunch of other teenagers?”  I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely.  And stay out of trouble.  Prudence will help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, Aunt Z.  I can handle that.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you can.  See you at home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there eventually.  I have to run an errand with Nick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eyes me with a mix of intrigue, suspicion, and pride before nodding her head and sending me off.   I’m sure she was wondering what was going on between the two of us, after being called out by the High Priest and running off on some secret mission together.  I was wondering the same thing.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick was sitting on the church steps waiting for me when I was done talking to Aunt Zelda.  He smiled when he saw me coming and stood up and put his hands in his pockets.  We start walking towards Dorian’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how mad is she?”  He asks, knowing that Aunt Zelda was not happy with my behavior at the meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the history of angry Aunt Zelda, I’d say this was somewhere in the middle.”  He chuckles. “I think she was mainly just embarrassed.  And worried that Blackwood will come for me or something.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t do that.  He’d get someone else to do it.”  He’s joking when he says it but we both stop in our tracks, what he just said sinking in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think…”  I start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”  We start walking again and Nick’s face hardens and a worried expression dances across his features.  “Blackwood’s an asshole, but attacking a teenage witch?  I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know he doesn’t like me, and a lot of Coven members don’t trust me…Maybe he’s just trying to get rid of me before I inevitably cause a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Causing problems?  That doesn’t sound like you.”  He jokes but his smile doesn’t quite meet his ears and mine doesn’t either.  “But let’s figure out one thing at a time.  First we find out what was used to poison you.  Then we find out who had means.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.  Oh and the necklace too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the necklace.  We don’t want you suffocating.  Which one are you using?”  He asks but I’m sure he already knows the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom’s.”  I pause and look at him.  “From the wreckage.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll work.”  He says after clearing his throat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could feel the necklace burning a hole in my pocket and Nick’s eyes burning a hole on my cheek.  He was staring at me as we walked, hands still in his pockets.  He was probably remembering what he went through to get the necklace.  I was remembering there was a time he’d do anything for me.  I looked at the ground, knowing if we made eye contact I’d realize he probably still would.  I brought up Blackwood again, just to get the image of Nick diving in the ocean out of my head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Anyways you’re probably right about Blackwood.  He wouldn’t risk attacking me in front of mortals.  Plus he’s sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>my Aunt Zelda.”  Nick’s nose crinkles in disgust and he nods slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly how you think I’d feel about that.”  I say as we make it to the door at Dorian’s.  Nick holds it open for me and we walk in.  He takes his leather jacket off and puts it on a hook and then helps me with mine like it’s the most natural thing in the world.  He pauses as he puts it on the hook and I notice a change in his vibe.  He shakes his head a little and smiles to himself as if remembering an inside joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?”  I ask, crossing my arms.  I don’t like being kept out of the loop of things and the wistful glint in his eye is making me nervous.  My question seems to bring him back to the present because his eyes go wide for a second before becoming guarded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, nothing.”  He starts and when I don’t uncross my arms he continues.  “Just this place.”  He brushes his fingers over the wooden archway that leads down to the bar.  His eyes lock on me for a moment and I’m hanging on his words, wondering what he’ll say next.   “Memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swallow heavy, my own words caught in my throat and I bite my lower lip to keep me from saying something I’ll regret.  I didn’t think about what it would be like coming back here with him.  It was fine when I came with Ambrose before the game.  But coming with Nick was like playing with fire.  Dorian’s was like a Pandora’s Box of memories when it came to the two of us.  I found my own eyes wandering around, as my brain is flooded with images of the past.  Nick clears his throat again and I’m thankful for the way it distracts me long enough to put the filter back on my thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably just go talk to Dorian.”  He said making his way through the archway and down the staircase to the ornate bar.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”  I said to no one, and then hurried to catch up with him.  I find myself back at his side as we descend the staircase.  But neither of us say a word.  I don’t know about him, but I’m still reeling from the almost kiss and whatever the heck that just was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if it isn’t my favorite patrons.”  Dorian says in a sing-song voice as he appears behind the bar.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Dorian.”  Nick says a slight warning edge to his voice as he takes a seat in a stool at the bar.  I take the one next to him.  I push my lips together and give him a slight nod.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been far too long since I’ve seen the two of you together here.  If I remember correctly you take two sloe gin fizzes.”  Dorian puts his finger to his chin in thought.  “You usually have those sent up to the Austrian State Room if I remember correctly.  Shall I have it set up?”  He’s eyeing us slyly.  I’m sure he notices the way we don’t sit quite as close as we used to and he can pick up the awkward tension in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not here for a social visit, Dorian.”  Nick says a little less serious than before, but his tone is still telling Dorian to quit it with the innuendos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Business then?  Whatever business could you have with me?”  Dorian still isn’t taking anything serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need your help identifying a type of poisonous alcohol.”  I spit out.  Dorian turns to me and smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lady does speak.”  I narrow my eyes.  “I was wondering when you would.  You always did have the sharpest tongue” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorian this is serious.”  Nick says firmly.  “Someone attacked Sabrina at a mortal party and we think it was some sort of alcoholic poison.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course this is about saving the girl.”  Dorian says, still joking but serious all the same.  He starts to wag his finger at Nick and I could see the anger building in the raven-haired warlock.  Dorian just kept going.  “You know I had heard about the two of you and your split.  Pity really, given that you’re both so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorian.”  Nick warns but he still doesn't stop.  Dorian just puts his hands out in defense and continues.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I’m saying is.”  Dorian is actually serious now.  “It’s nice to see you still caring for the girl even though you’re no longer romantically intertwined.  It’s admirable really.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of us say anything.  Nick’s once hardened face softens and I can tell he tries to look at me.  My eyes are trained in the bar top and I refuse to look anywhere else.  I worry that Nick’s  face will tell me he more than just cares for me.  And I’m afraid if I look at Dorian he’ll see right through me and know that I more than just care for Nick too.  As if seeing what he’s just done and maybe feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>a little </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad about it Dorian breaks the standoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what is this about poisonous alcohol?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick snaps back into detective mode and pulls out the book with the footnote he discovered last night.  He handed it to Dorian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was doing some research, trying to figure out what was used to poison her and I found this footnote about alcoholic poison.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting.  Well yes, alcoholic poison does indeed exist.  I have my own private collection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick and I look at each other getting hopeful that we’ll finally get some answers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we see it?”  I ask earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can.”  Dorian says.  “But you may need my help.  It’s quite extensive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way, Gray.”  Nick says and Dorian gives a little nod.  He leads us through a hallway behind the bar.  We come to a painting of a raging party, but if you look closer there are people on the ground dead.  Dorian moves the painting and behind it is a door.  Dorian looks at us as if to ask us to look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you don’t trust us, Dorian?”  I ask him, eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust anyone.”  He says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just turn around, Spellman.”  Nick says while rolling his eyes and pushing my shoulder so I’m looking in the opposite direction.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know what exactly Dorian did, but I heard a click and the door opened.  The passageway was short, but led to a darkened room with huge shelves of bottles.  There must have been over 300 there.  My mouth hangs open in shock.  This was going to take forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorian.  How are we supposed to find anything in here?”  I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well my dear, that’s why I’m here.”  He crosses his arms and leans on a shelf.  “I know every bottle in this room.  You needn’t only give me details.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you helping us?”  Nick takes a step towards him and narrows his eyes a tad.  “You don’t trust anyone.  You don’t care about anyone.  Why show us all this?”  He gestures to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian waits a beat before answering and steals a quick glance at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my reasons.  One of which being the need to protect my favorite guests.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”  Nick says shaking his head.  “Don’t tell us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Nick is trying to say,” I jump in and touch Nick’s chest briefly to calm him.  “Is thank you.  And where do we start?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of drink did you have?”  He asks me, diving right in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Manhattan.”  I say without skipping a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it could have been one of the vermouths-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it.”  Nick jumps in and snaps his fingers.  “Zoe said some guy gave her a bottle of sweet vermouth to use for your dink.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian glared at Nick, apparently not liking having been interrupted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it was a vermouth.  I have 15  poisonous vermouths.  What were your symptoms?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the part I was dreading: having to review that terrible night and what it was like for me.  Nick came closer to me and put his hand on the small of my back for support.  It was quick, the touch probably only lasted a few seconds.  But it gave me the strength I needed.  Dorian eyed his hand but didn’t see anything.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at first it made me feel really light and powerful.  I was dancing and pulled my friends to dance with me.  I thought I was just drunk.  But then it changed and everything got blurry and dizzy.  My head started pounding and I felt like I couldn’t stand up.  Apparently I collapsed.  I felt like I was in and out of consciousness.  I couldn’t see anything and the only person I could hear was Nick.”  I paused for a moment to glance at him.  He looked like he was going to be sick.  He didn’t like reliving this night either.  “Everything was really, really hot.  Then he did a healing spell and I threw up ash and black slime.  I started to get better after that, but I still felt weird.  That’s it.”   A tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.  I saw Nick’s hand flexing, as if he was doing all he could to not reach out and do it for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian stared at me for a moment and then at Nick.  He walked towards us, but then brushed past to go to the shelf our back was to.  He pulled a bottle off and handed it to Nick.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one.”  was all Dorian said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acerbumdulce Ignis.  Bittersweet Fire?” Nick read the bottle and then asked the question I was thinking.  “How can you be sure?”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you felt really hot.  Was it like everything was on fire?”  Dorian asked me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”  I said looking at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because it was.  This poison sets everything inside you on fire.  Nick’s spell put it out, that’s why you threw up ash.  And as for the slime, it was making its way through your nervous system.  It takes over the senses until you feel nothing.  It had been attacking your sense of touch, that’s why you fell.  And then your hearing and sight.  You must have had enough strengths to latch onto one thing, so you heard Nicholas.”  Dorian explained and it all made sense.  I was about to ask something else when Dorian answered it before I could.  “There are only two fire vermouths, and only one of them also destroys your nervous system.  Whoever did this is sinister.  You’re lucky to be alive, honestly.  Nick got to you just in time.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let out a deep breath and started a slow pace around the room.  Nick clearly wanted more information.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is more than just a prank.”  Nick said as more of a statement than a question. He was using a hoarse whisper, hoping I didn’t hear.  But I did, despite my pacing and racing heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems that way.  Although anyone who knows Sabrina well enough to want to harm her had to know that you or Ambrose would be close by.  It’s a heavy poison, but a person is easily saved if the healing spell is quick enough.  They may have known she’d be saved.”  Dorian said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To scare her?  Warn her of something else coming?”  Dorian said with a shrug of his shoulders.  I immediately thought of Roz’s vision and me choking.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would someone get their hands on this?”  I move towards the boys so fast that they both jump a little. “This doesn’t seem like something you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>in your liquor cabinet.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not.”  Dorian started.  “It’s rare and quite expensive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you give any to anyone lately?”  I ask him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re asking if I had a hand in your poisoning, the answer is no.”  Dorian looked a little offended.  “Like I said this is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>private </span>
  </em>
  <span>collection.  None of it has been used in years.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how would someone get it?”  I ask again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very difficult to make, but possible.  You need blood from Vulcan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Roman god of fire.”  Nick interrupts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you stop showing off your brains for one minute?”  Dorian sneered and I laughed a little. Nick bit back a smile.  “As I was saying Vulcan, who is the Roman god of fire, has to give you some of his blood for the poison.  He’s actually in hell and doesn’t like visitors so there’s only been about 50 bottles in existence that I know about.”  I trust Dorian’s knowledge of spirits and poisons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how do we find out who has it?”  Nick asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like there’s a log out there somewhere.  My best suggestion would be to find your suspect first and then see if they have it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”  I say a little defeated.  “Thank you so much, Dorian.  You’ve been a huge help.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy to.  Like I’ve said before, anything for a Spellman.”  He looks at Nick and smirks.  “And anyone they’re involved with.”  I roll my eyes and Nick looks away embarrassed.  He holds up the bottle so Dorian can see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we take this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorian thinks for a moment and then nods his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.”  Then he throws on another smirk and eyes us back and forth.  “Are you certain you don’t want the Austrian State Room?  I can have it ready in a jiffy.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!”  I say probably too loud and too quickly.  I grab Nick’s hand and start pulling him out of the passageway.  “We have another errand anyways.  Bye!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as we’re in the hallway I teleport us to his apartment.  I don’t know why I picked this place.  I just wanted to go somewhere safe, and I felt safe here.  When we appear, I run to his library and start frantically looking at books.  I need more answers, answers to questions I don’t even have yet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina what are you doing?”  Nick asks me, concerned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe someone wrote in a journal about having this.”  I’m flipping pages in books but I don’t even look at the covers.  “Also we have to charm the necklace tonight.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina.”  He says, letting out a breath and then goes to firmly grasp my wrist to get me to stop flipping through pages.  “Stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t stop Nick.”  I say with a little more bite than I meant.  I stop turning pages but my eyes stay focused on the books.  Nick’s hand still burns at my wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spellman.” He pulls at my wrist to get me to face him.  I give in.  “We just found out someone tried to kill you.  You can take a minute.”  His eyes are begging me to calm down and I finally let out a breath and go to put my face in my hands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know the what, Nick.  But we still don’t know the why or who.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All things we don’t need to figure out tonight.”  He cautiously goes to place a hand on my cheek to comfort me.  In a moment of weakness I let him and lean into his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”  I say breathlessly as I squeeze my eyes shut.  “What are you doing.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly pulls away as if suddenly realizing he was crossing a line again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”  He breathes out in defeat and then changes the subject.  “But I don’t think we should charm the necklace tonight.  It’s gonna take a lot of energy and if I’m being honest I don’t think either of us are up for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chance another look at him and I see how truly exhausted he is.  I’m exhausted too.  The excursion at Dorian’s had taken more out of me than I’d thought, it being emotionally draining more than anything.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do it tomorrow.”  I suggest.  “The aunties will think I’m at school so I won’t have to lie.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me to ditch with you, Spellman?”  Nick chances at a joke.  I laugh a little because I need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe just for part of the day.  Can’t have you missing football.”  I tease back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you cheerleading.”  He narrows his eyes in a joking manner and then holds the bottle of poison in the air. “I’m gonna go hide this.  It’ll be in the loose floorboard next to my bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod in understanding, but decide to follow him.  When he stands up, he looks shocked and a little sheepish to see me in his bedroom.  I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Spellman?”  He asks me in the softest tone I’d ever heard him use.  I find my words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to say thank you.”  Nick tilts his head to the side.  “For helping me with all of this.  For saving my life at the party.”  I’d suddenly realized that’s what he did.  I take a step closer to him and look him in the eyes.  “You’re always saving me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re worth saving.”  He says and reaches out to play with the ends of my hair.  “How are you feeling about tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scared.  Confused.”  I say.  I don’t tell him to move his hand so he doesn’t.  His proximity is bringing me comfort and peace and I don’t really want it to end.  “I don’t really want to go home.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina…”  Nick lets out a breath as if he’s begging me to stop talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I stay here?”  I chance a glance up at him and his hand pauses.  It’s still holding my hair but he’s no longer moving it.  I knew this was a risky ask, and I knew by the way he was looking at me he wanted to say yes.  He lets out another exhausted breath and lets go of my hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know that that’s a good idea.”  He says quietly and regretfully.  It snaps me out of whatever daze I was in and I feel my face grow red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.  You’re right.  Of course.”  I step back from him.  I put my hair behind my ears as if it would get rid of the feeling of having his hand run through it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spellman-.”  He tries to intervene but I don’t let him.  I just back my way out of his room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine.  I, uh, I’m gonna go.”  I scratch my head nervously.  “I’ll meet you here around 8?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.  Sabrina, wait.”  He tries.  But I teleport back to my room before he can have a chance to say what he wanted to say.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in my room I throw myself on my bed in embarrassment.  What was wrong with me?  When he had touched my face, I had been the one to ask him what he was doing.  Then I ask him if I can stay at his apartment?  This morning I was trying to put some distance between us and now I wanted to stay the night?  I try to wrap my brain around the day and realize that a lot has happened.  I let my guard down, got caught up in the moment and that’s why I asked Nick if I could stay.  He’d never denied me staying with him before, but things were different now.  It didn’t mean anything, and the way he had caressed my cheek didn’t mean anything either.  This is what I told myself as I forced myself to sleep and held back the tears that were threatening to fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Camp is incredible.  It was if I was living in my own slice of paradise.  I absolutely loved my classes and I was regretting not coming to camp sooner.  Prudence and Nick had been helping me catch up even more, and Agatha and Dorcas had finally stopped harrowing me.  I knew they didn’t like me, but we were getting along enough and Prudence and I had grown close.  Well as close to Prudence as you can get.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick and I had finished up a project for demonology and we planned to meet Ambrose, Prudence, and the Weird Sister at Dorian’s.  It had been a long day and I missed the delectable drink selection and cozy atmosphere.  Dorian had become more lax on his warlocks only policy since Nick and I went there and it had turned into a hangout place for late night debauchery.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You sure we have to meet everyone?”  Nick whined as we paused by the door outside Dorian’s.  “I’d rather just spend time with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nick,”  I laughed out my words.  “We just spent the whole day together.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not enough.”  Nick mock pouted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, we miss our friends.”  I grabbed his hands and pull him in the door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick and I walked in the foyer and he helped me take my jacket off and placed it on the hook, his followed after.  Then he reached for me and fixed my headband that had fallen askew in the process of walking through the woods.  Rather than bringing his hands back to his side, they lingered on my face.  It was a sweet and loving gesture, and his eyes burned into mine.  He was looking at me, as if daring me to make the next move.  His eyes darted back and forth from my eyes to my ruby red lips.  I knew what he wanted.  My eyes found their way to his lips which formed a small smirk.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As if like a magnet, I’m pulled towards him and our bodies collide.  His hands are on my waist holding me close to him and my arms are wrapping completely around his neck.  His lips are on mine and the passion is ignited immediately.  The kiss is rough and hungry and I don’t even realize he’s pushing me backwards.  A small gasp falls from my mouth when I feel my back hit the wall behind me.  Nick’s mouth kisses down my jaw to my neck and the gasp turns into a moan.  He pushes me even harder against the wooden archway to get as close to me as he can.  It’s not enough.  In a swift movement, he lifts me up so my legs can wrap around his waist.  He pushes me up against the wall again and grinds his hips into me and reconnects our lips.  Using my legs around him and the wall as support, his hands can leave my waist and find their home in my hair, on my face, my thighs.  They explore my body freely.  I tighten my legs around his waist, wanting more friction and he almost growls.  He continues to kiss me passionately for a few minutes and I rake my hands through his hair.  But then he slows down and releases some of the grasp he has on me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You sure you don’t want to get out of here, Spellman?”   He says against my lips smugly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tempting.”  I say and give him a light kiss and put my hand on his chest.  I push him back just slightly so I can see his face.  “But I haven’t seen Ambrose in ages.”  I kiss him again and dart my eyes down to where my legs are connected around him.  “So I should probably get down.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He chuckles a little and releases me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re probably right, Spellman.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I usually am.”  I say with a shrug of my shoulders.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I reach up and wipe the lipstick off the area around his mouth and jaw and fix the button of his shirt that I apparently undid.   He reaches up to my head again to fix my headband, this time gone askew by our most recent make out.  We leave the foyer and walk through the wooden archway, hand in hand.  We find Ambrose and Prudence sitting at a table by the fireplace.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nicholas!  Sabrina!”  Ambrose claps his hands together.  “So happy you’re here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Us too, Ambrose.”  Nick said as if it was the last thing he meant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hanging with us is  the least you two could do.  Since you’re always wrapped up in something.”  Prudence says.  She’s looking at me in a way which makes me think she’s definitely aware of what just took place in Dorian’s foyer.  I feel myself go red and I force myself to recover quickly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve been working on that Demonology Project.”  I say and Prudence’s smirk grows. “But it’s done now, so we’ll be around more.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll believe that, cousin, when I see it.”  Ambrose laughs.  “Nicholas, shall we go get drinks?”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, let’s do it.”  He turns to me and puts his hand on my knee.  “What do you want babe?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Babe.  Harvey never had a pet name for me.  He called me ‘Brina, but Theo and Roz did too.  Whenever I’d heard a pet name on TV or in movies it had annoyed me.  But hearing Nick saying it, and saying it to me made my heart skip a beat and pulled a smile to my lips.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sloe gin fizz, please.  Thanks.”  I respond to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure thing.”  He leans over and kisses me quickly before standing up and heading over to the bar with Ambrose.  I watch him walk away and didn’t notice Prudence staring at me.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gawk, much?”  Prudence teases me as she takes a sip of her drink.  I don’t know what it is but it’s dark and on the rocks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s my boyfriend, Prudence.  I’ll gawk as much as I like.”  I tell her slightly annoyed but mostly just embarrassed from being called out.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boyfriend?  When did things get so serious?”  She asks, switching from mockery to genuine interest.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you care?”  I snap.  She recoils a little and I soften.  “I mean why the curiosity?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because, Sabrina.”  She sets her drink on the table and joins me on my couch to sit closer.  “I actually care about you, despite what the past might suggest.  I also care about Nicky.”  My nose crinkles a little bit as I think about their past relationship.  She notices.  “I know what you’re thinking, and I don’t mean in that way.  Nick is like family to me and I want to see him happy.  And since camp has started I’ve started to see that there are more people to care about out there other than Nick and my sisters.  Ambrose, and you are two of them.  No one is more surprised than me, but I genuinely want to see you happy too.  And it seems that you and Nicky do that for each other.   Honestly, Sabrina I’ve never seen him like this.”  She points over to the bar where Nick and Ambrose are laughing about something.  Nick catches my eye and winks while giving me a goofy smile.  It makes my heart warm.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks, Prudence.  I don’t know when it got so serious.  But something with Nick just...makes sense.  You deserve to be happy too.”  I look her in the eyes and nod my head in the direction of my cousin.  She smiles.  We then hear shrill laughter coming down the stairs and I see it’s Agatha and Dorcas.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you tell anyone I was nice to you, you’ll long for the days of harrowing.”  Prudence whispers before going back to her chair.   “My sisters have a long way before they like you, and they are my number one.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Understood.”  I say and she winks at me as her sisters join us.  At this point Nick and Ambrose have made their way back and Nick plops down on the couch next to me.  He hands me his drink and puts his arm around the back of my chair.  I quickly kiss him on the cheek and he looks at me in surprise.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What was that for, Spellman?”  He says quietly so no one else can hear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just love you.”  I tell him simply while I look at him admirably.   I don’t think anyone heard but I honestly wouldn’t care if they did.  He kisses me on the lips in response and mouths ‘I love you too.’   Our kiss earns a grown and Ambrose throws a handful of popcorn at us.  How he got Dorian to make him popcorn, I’ll never know.  But I was grateful for the bowl on the middle of the table as my stomach began to growl.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So what else is new in the land of Nick and Sabrina?”  Ambrose asks me.  He knows that Nick and I spend way too much time together for it to be just about a demonology project.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, Nick has a bunch of books that we’ve been going through.”  I explain.  “He gave me one of my father’s journals and I already read it cover to cover like 3 times.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nicky.”  Dorcas jumped in.  “I asked you to read the Spellman journal like a hundred times.  And you let her?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was her father’s, Dorcas.”  Nick says it obviously.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Also he actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>likes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sabrina, sister.”  Prudence jokes and Dorcas pouts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s this about a Spellman journal?”  Dorian interrupts our conversation.  We all jump because none of us saw him approach our group.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Um, I was just telling them how Nick had one of my father’s journals and I’ve read it a few times.”  I say a little hesitantly.  I’m not really sure why he’s over here; he usually leaves us alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You only have one?”  He raises his eyebrows in shock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I’m sure there’s more.”  Nick justifies.  “I just haven’t gotten my hands on them yet.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well that’s probably because he had them on the plane.”  Dorian says with a shrug of his shoulders as if realizing that he shouldn’t be surprised I only had one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The plane.”  I say seriously.  “As in the plane they were on that crashed.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes…”. It was his turn to be hesitant.  “He had a collection with him when he was traveling to Rome.  I believe he was hoping to catalogue them somehow.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And how do you know this?”  I ask him, a little suspicious.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m a bartender.”  He says easily “People tell me lots of things.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I turn to Nick and speak only to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think they’re still there? In the plane, in the ocean.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why what are you thinking?”  He answers me with a tilt of his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s thinking, dear Nicholas, of teleporting to the middle of the ocean to search for the journals.”  Ambrose interrupts calling out exactly what I wanted to do.  “You know with the dead bodies and the sharks.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh it’s been nearly 16 years.  There’s no way there’s dead bodies there anymore.”  Dorian says and then mocks Ambrose “Aren’t you a mortician?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay!”  I yell and put my arms out.  “Can we not talk about my dead parents’ bodies, please?”  Nick grabs my hand in support.  I turn back to Dorian.  “You’re certain my father had journals with him?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dorian stares at me and the rest of the group for a moment considering whether to answer.  Dorian was like Switzerland, never taking sides or forming alliances.  He usually told the truth and was sometimes too honest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes I am certain.  He told me himself.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I lean back in my chair feeling a mix of emotions.  There was more of my father’s work out there.   But it was at the bottom of the ocean.  I turn back to Nick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to get them.”  I’m dead serious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sabrina.”  Nick warns.  “They’re in the middle of the ocean, probably at the bottom.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll figure it out.”  I pick up my sloe gin fizz and drink it down.  “I’ll see you guys later.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I head for the door and Nick sighs before following me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nicholas.”  Ambrose calls after him.  We both turn around on the stairs.  He’s more serious than I’ve ever seen him.   “Don’t let her do anything stupid.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry.”  Nick turns to me and looks me in the eye.  “I won’t.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I roll my eyes and head out the door.  He chases after me.  I’m not annoyed or surprised, but I don’t really want to argue with him either.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sabrina, wait.”  He calls after me.  I ignore him and consistently walk a few steps ahead.  I teleport to the crack in the wards and he follows me.  I’m determined to find those journals and I can’t take Nick telling me it’s a bad idea.  He calls my name a few other times and when I don’t answer he just follows a few steps behind.  It brings me comfort to know that he’s able to recognize that I can’t talk right now, but he’s still there.  I lead us to my cabin, knowing that my roommates are still at Dorian’s and if we’re going to fight I don’t want his around.  We’ve barely walked through the door when I spin around to face him.  He doesn’t flinch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to do this, Nick.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sabrina…”. He groans.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need those journals.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sabrina, it's too dangerous.”  He tries.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t care, Nick.”  I’m raising my voice now and I’m not backing down.  “It’s my father, I need to know him.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye.  A wave of understanding washes over him.  Having lost his parents too, if he had the chance to know them, I know he’d take it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine.”  He said coming closer to me and putting both hands on the sides of my face.  Neither of us could take being on opposite sides of an argument.  “But I’m doing it.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”  I jerk my head back and his hands fall from my face.  “No, Nick you can’t it’s-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dangerous?  I know.”  He interrupts.  “That’s why you’re not doing it.  And before you argue, you learned to teleport like a week ago.  I’ve been doing it since I was ten.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But...you could get hurt.”  I soften a little as worry crosses my features.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now you know how I feel.”  He says firmly and I finally get it.  I let out a breath and I know he’s right.  He’s the better person for the job.  “If you insist on this.  Then I’m doing it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.”  I said giving in.  I close the small distance between us as he wraps me in a hug.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Also I already know what spell to use.”  He says as he kisses my hair.  “Wanna do it tonight?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?”  I pull away from him, surprised he’s willing to do it so soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why not?”  He shrugs his shoulders and I raise my eyebrows.  “You won’t be able to sleep until we do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I smile slightly because he knows me so well.  I kiss him softly and he smiles back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do we need to do?”  I ask him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have a bathtub here right?”  I nod.  “Go fill it.  I’ll bring up some candles.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.”  I say and head up the stairs.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I realize my room is kind of a mess.  After I start the water in the bathtub I run back into my room.  Frantically, I start picking up the clothes that are strewn about and putting them in their places.  A small laugh stops me in my tracks.  I look up and see Nick in the doorway with a handful of candles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My room’s a mess...sorry?”  I say and bite my llp.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t care, Spellman.”  Nick says as he pushes off the door and walks towards the bathroom.  He kisses my cheek as he passes by me.  “There’s a spell for cleaning you know.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I follow him in the bathroom and he starts to set up the candles in a circle around the clawfoot tub.  I turn off the water as he starts to light the candles.  When he’s done he takes off his shirt and pants, standing in just his boxers.  I’m not surprised he did this, as his clothes would weigh him down.  But I’m never not taken aback by his sculpted appearance.  He steps in the tub and turns to face me.  He can tell I’m nervous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be careful.”  I tell him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m gonna be fine.  I can hold my breath for four minutes.”  He answers me trying to keep the mood light.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And if you’re gone for longer than four minutes?  What do I do?”   He thinks for a moment but I can tell he doesn’t have an answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not gonna happen.”  He touches my cheek and goes to kneel down.  I stop him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait.”  I dig my hands in his hair and bring his face to mine.  I’m not letting him go without a kiss and I make it a passionate one.  He has his arms wrapped around my back tightly.  I pull us apart and lightly brush my fingers on his face.  “I love you.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too.”  He says back.  “I’ll see you soon.  I’m just going for a swim.”  He winks and then says a quick incantation and disappears underneath the water.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as he was gone I regretted pushing so hard to do this.  I didn’t want him to be the one doing it in the first place, but I should have known there was no way he’d let me do something so dangerous.  I sat on the counter in my bathroom twiddling my thumbs as 1...2...3…minutes passed by.  To say I was getting nervous was an understatement.  My heart was beating harder than it ever had and I was about 5 seconds away from going after him when the water started to bubble.  Then out of nowhere he pops up out of the bathtub gasping for breath with his arms full of journals.  I jump down from the sink and throw my arms around him, which causes him to drop all of the books  in the process.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey babe, twelve seconds to spare.”  He says breathlessly and I smack his shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You scared me!”  I tell him, my voice cracking a bit.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry.”  He looks at me with sympathy.  “I got the journals though.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see that.”  I say as I look down and see all the books either in the tub or on the wet floor because of how I flung my body into his.  “Thank you, Nick.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He reaches for my face and caresses my jaw.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anything for you.”  I lean in and kiss him gently.  He tastes like saltwater.  I hand him a towel as he hops out of the tub and then I start to gather the books together.  I figured I could lay them around my room so they could dry and we could start looking at them tomorrow.  I could use a spell but I don’t want to compromise them.  Nick must have had the same idea because he followed me and laid some out as well.  He had quickly put his clothes back on and must have done a spell to dry off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nick there’s like 20 journals here.  This is incredible!”  I exclaim and I can tell he’s happy I’m proud of him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know if they’re all your fathers, but I grabbed all the books I could find.”  He says.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s amazing, truly.  I can never thank you enough.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s something else.”  He points towards one of the books and I tilt my head in perplexion.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”  I ask him and walk over to where he is holding a book.  He looks nervous but he opens it up and grabs something from the seam.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I saw this floating in the wreck..”  It was a gold necklace with a daisy pendant.  It was my mom’s.  “And I’d seen it in a picture of your mom before and figured you’d want it.  It’s a little dirty, but I can clean it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nick…”  I was at a loss for words.  This necklace had apparently been a gift from my father and was one of her prized possessions.  She never took it off, and had been wearing it when the plane went down.  I had seen it in pictures, but had never thought I’d be able to hold it in my hands.  Tears started to stream down my face.   “This is incredible.  Thank you”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick brushed away the tears from my cheek and kissed my forehead in response.  He pulled me into his arms and held me while I cried.  I don’t know how long he held me for, but at some point we made it to my bed and I fell asleep to the noise of Nick’s breathing like gentle waves and the scent of salt water reminding me just how far this warlock would go for me.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning I woke up with both dread and embarrassment deep in my stomach but managed to put on a happy face for the Aunties in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how was your adventure with Nicholas Scratch?”  Aunt Zelda asked with a puff of her cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t an adventure, Aunt Z.  He was just helping me with something for school.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well whatever it was, it’s nice to see you not crying over him anymore.”  Little did she know I had almost cried last night because of Nick’s comforting hands and swift rejection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zelda.”  Aunt Hilda warned.  “Leave the girl alone.”  I don’t say anything because there’s nothing to say really.  I bid them goodbye and they don’t suspect a thing.  They believe I’ll be at school where I belong.  I walk out the front door, deciding to wait to teleport until I’m a little further out of earshot.  I don’t see Ambrose sitting on the porch and he startled me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you off to, cousin?”  He’s drinking his tea as usual and today’s silk robe is a maroon color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to school, Ambrose.  It’s Tuesday.”  I tell him in my most convincing voice.  He looks at me with narrowed eyes and jumps off the bannister where he had been perched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask where you were supposed to be, I asked where you were going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  I pause on the stairs and cross my arms.  I try to look as innocent as possible but I don’t think he’s buying it.  When I turn to continue down the stairs he jumps in front of me and blocks my path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forget I’m not so easily lied to, cousin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a standoff.  Both of us Spellmans, stubborn as heaven, unwilling to back down.  “I was stuck in this house for decades, cousin.  I think my patience can outlast yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine!”  I groan and sit down on the steps.  He laughs giddily and sits down next to me and claps a hand on my back.  “I’m going to Nick’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another adventure with Nicholas, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that, Ambrose.”  I avoid his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is about the attack isn’t it?”  Ambrose asks, growing serious, no trace of playfulness in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah something like that.  Roz had a vision of me choking, and Nick is helping me with a protection charm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roz had a vision of you?  Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it literally happened Sunday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else you’re not telling me?”  He accuses.  I hear hurt and jealousy in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We uncovered some information.  I promise I’ll tell you all about it later.  Right now I have to go.”  I say standing up.  I think he’ll get up with me but he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do.  I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on.  And we should tell the aunties soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.”  I shake my head.  “They don’t need to know yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cousin…”. Ambrose wipes his face with his hand in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me, Ambrose.”  I look him in the eyes and dare him to tell me he doesn’t trust me.  I see in his eyes that he does, he’s just worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”  He stands up and walks up the stairs.  He pauses by the front door and turns to me to say one more thing.  “Please let Nicholas help you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.”  I cut him off but he cuts me off in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then keep doing it.”  He snaps and then says the next part in a softer voice.  He doesn’t take his eyes off me, as if this is the most important thing he’ll ever say.  “If something happens to you...none of us could take it.  But him, I don’t know how he’d ever recover from that.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ambrose rushes inside and the power of his words hit me like a wave on the shore.  Memories of Nick crying over my crumpled body during the angel attack, and his frantic nature the night of the party flooded my brain.  I had already seen what happens to Nick when I’m in danger.  It makes me shudder and heavies my heart.  I push away any thoughts I have about what it would be like to live in a world where he didn’t exist.  I didn’t want to think about it. I’d already lived in one where I could see him, but talking was off limits.  I couldn’t do that again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I let myself fall too far down the rabbit hole I teleport to Nick’s house.  He’s waiting for me on his porch, drinking a morning cup of coffee.  He looks up when I arrive and stands to greet me.  He hands me a mug of tea that I hadn’t noticed before and I silently nod in thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina, about last night.”  He scratches his head nervously.  “Well a lot of yesterday really-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”  I cut him off.  He lets me.  “It’s okay.  Really.  Yesterday was an emotional day, we got carried away.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t tell you if I was trying to convince myself or him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina.”  He takes a step towards me and I cut him off again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need to talk about it.  We’re good”  I look in his eyes and I can tell he wants to talk about it.  But he’d never push me into something I don’t want to do so he concedes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”  He says dropping the subject and my gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where do we start?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have the necklace?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reach into my pocket and pull out a gold chain with a daisy pendant on it.  I hold it up to show him and it glistens in the sun.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First things first we have to perform the spell somewhere that holds meaning to you.  It’s not a requirement but it will make the spell stronger and bind for longer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” I say a little skeptically</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could go to the mortuary?”  He suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not an option.  My aunties think I’m at school and I don’t want to run into Ambrose.”  He looks at me curiously but doesn’t push why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t do Baxter High, there’s too many mortals.”  He says. I think of the places that have made an impact on my life and many of them are tied to mortal locations.  Then suddenly I had an idea.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think we could get into Camp?”  I ask and he raises his eyebrows and looks impressed at my suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why what are you thinking, Spellman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tree house 5.”  He looks taken aback for a moment.  That tree house had a lot of significance for me, and for the two of us together.  That’s where we always studied, or where he’d cooked me dinner.  We had thrown parties there.  It’s where he and I had made love for the first time.  I could see that his mind was running through the list of memories that place held.  He looked speechless and I couldn’t tell if he was disgusted or a fan of the idea of going back there.  I immediately felt insecure.  “Is that a bad idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no it’s uh.”  He started and gave me a wishful look.  “It’s perfect.  I can get us into camp.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go then.”  I bound down his stairs and he followed.  He grabs my hand and teleports us to where the crack in the wards had once been.  After the angel attacks, it had been fixed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a part of rebuilding the wards after the attacks.”  He gingerly touched the pulsating, slightly opaque veil.  “But I left a loophole.”  He looked at me and smirked.  Grabbing my hands again he muttered an incantation I’d never heard and pulled me through the ward like it wasn’t even there.  I think about what it must have been like for him, post angel attack.  Sure he’d gotten to use his skills, and he always loved a project.  But he had to come back here to where the wards were broken and fix them, shortly after he’d lost me.  I remember how I felt the days after camp.  I had hardly gotten out of bed.  I didn’t want to think about how sad he must have been, casting his spells.  So I push the thoughts away and think about how he left a way for us all to get to Dorian’s next summer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick what did you do?”  I ask him, smiling wide for the first time today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew we’d all wanna sneak out again so I created an incantation that lets us walk through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You created an incantation.”  I repeated incredulously.  He just shrugs.  “Remind me to add that to this Summer's tutoring list.”  I meant it as a joke, but deep down I hoped by summer Nick and I would be in a place where he could teach me things again.  I’d caught glimpses of Nick in his element a few times over the last few days.  I hadn’t realized how much I’d missed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, Spellman.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We traverse through the woods to make our way to the area where the treehouses are. It’s a trek I could do with my eyes closed but I still watch where I step.  I’d brushed up against enough thorn bushes to know that I didn’t want to do it again.  I didn’t trip this time which I’m thankful for because I don’t know if I could take Nick catching me.  It’s not even a question really, whether or not his arms would steady me if I fell.  I knew he would.   But I didn’t need more questions I didn’t have answers to.  So I kept our distance and walked carefully.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the base of Treehouse 5 I’m bombarded by a lot of different emotions: grief, excitement, nervousness, longing.  I wonder if Nick’s feeling something similar but his face is unreadable.  He leads the way up the spiral staircase and when I walk in any sense of discomfort is gone.  The treehouse is set up how it normally was for us: an open floor plan with a kitchen, a couch and table, and of course a four-poster canopy bed in the corner.  I felt at peace being up there though, and it was bringing me comfort.  I took a slow lap around the room touching various places while Nick set up.  I went from the kitchen where I remembered Nick’s chicken parm, then to the bookshelf full of Demonology books, and finally the bed.  I brushed my fingers along the intricate wood-carved bed frame and closed my eyes.  My breath caught in my lungs as I remembered how it felt to have Nick on top of me, out of breath for a completely different reason.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina?”  Nick asks and I’m pulled from the memory.  I spin around to face him and my cheeks flush.  He notices but doesn’t say anything.  He sees where I am and clears his throat.  “Ready to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.”  I nod probably a little too enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So to start, put your necklace in here.”  He points to a stone bowl on the table and I do what he says.  “So I’m going to add some things to the bowl and say the incantation.  You need to put your hands on the base of the bowl, close your eyes and repeat the words ‘respirare respirare patet abyssi’ that means-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe deep breathe clear.”  I interrupt and he smiles proudly at me.  “I know Latin, Nick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then.  So keep doing that until I say, okay?”  He raises his eyebrows at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.”  I close my eyes and begin my incantation.  I don’t see what Nick’s doing but I hear water and smell lavender and something similar to oregano.  I feel the energy in the room and I know this protection charm is strong.  Nick’s incantation is one I haven’t heard before and it sounds complicated.  I keep focusing on my words and breathing deep and clear.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spellman.”  Nick says quietly and I open my eyes.  The necklace is in his hands now and he’s smiling a little.  “Can I put it on you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod my head and move my hair as he goes behind me to put it on.  After he clasps it shut, his hands linger on my neck and I hear him whisper something else.  The necklace shocks me once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!  What did you do?”  I ask and turn to face him.  He looks like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bound the necklace to myself…” He rubs the back of his neck.  I think he felt the shock too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  Why?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well this way I’ll know if it’s being used.  Or if it’s not working...according to Roz’s vision I come and find you when you’re choking.  By binding myself to the necklace, I can make sure I know when you’re in trouble without having to be near you all the time.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart sinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”  He was doing this because he was tired of protecting me.  He didn’t want to be around me anymore.  As if sensing I was reading it the wrong way he jumps in again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like that, Sabrina.  I mean this way you can have your privacy.  Your space.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was giving me what I wanted.  Is it what I wanted? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no.  You’re right.” I say turning away from him and starting to pack up our things.  I didn’t want him to see the tears peeking out of my eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the record, Sabrina,”  He says to my back and pauses.  I spin on my heel to face him.  He opens his mouth to continue but I don’t give him the chance.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick, don’t.”  I try.  I didn’t want to hear him say he didn’t want me.  But I didn’t want to hear him say he did either.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina.”  Nick said with some force, making it clear he wasn’t planning on leaving anything left unsaid.  “Let me say this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”  I scream and my voice cracks.  Yesterday I’d learned that someone tried to kill me.  Today I’m confronted with a bunch of old memories.  I couldn’t face the main player in those memories telling me he didn’t want to be near me.  “Please whatever it is, just drop it.  Not today.”  I plead with him.  His face falls and he nods silently in understanding.  Whatever he wants to say he knows I’m not ready to hear it.  Besides, dredging up the past and planning our future was not why we were here today.  Seeing I’m still upset he pulls me in for a quick hug, but he doesn’t hold on for as long as I have liked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then as if nothing happened we found ourselves at Baxter High.  We had made it in time for lunch.  We threw on our perfect happy masks and joined our friends.  Elspeth complimented my necklace and Melvin and Nick talked about football.  Nick caught my gaze a few times, and he silently told me our conversation from earlier wasn’t over.  Not by a long shot </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we're getting closer...to a lot of things.</p><p>Camp Sabrina and Nick indulging in their carnal desires is coming soon I promise.  I just love writing the build up and dropping little hints.  We're getting there... ;) </p><p>Present time Nick and Sabrina are driving me crazy too don't worry.  Like Part 4 Nabrina if they WOULD JUST TALK TO EACH OTHER they could figure all this out.  But Sabrina is stubborn and Nick is insecure and doesn't want to hurt her so we're taking baby steps my friends.   Also I'm gonna be giving Dorian a bigger role in my fic than he gets in the show.  I think his character is super interesting and has a lot of potential.  He's also super snarky and just really fun to write.  </p><p>Hoped you liked it I had a fun time writing this chapter and finally answering some questions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I sat in my last period on Thursday, pondering a lot of things.  Most of all Nick.  I don’t know exactly when in the past few days that I trusted him again, or if I ever really stopped.  But I found I didn’t hesitate anymore when I wanted to talk to him.  I knew that he would be at the ready, and prepared to address whatever theory I had come up with.  What I certainly wasn’t ready for, was discussing whatever we were to each other.  We were friends, sure.  But was it more?  The thought of being something more with Nicholas again made me nervous and excited all at the same time.  Deep down, I had always thought maybe we’d find our way back.  But it’s been only a little over a week since Harvey and I broke up, and even less since Nick and I were back on speaking terms.  If I were speaking to Prudence or Ambrose they’d probably point out the fact that Nick and I had started our initial relationship not that long after Harvey broke up with me.  They’d point out to me that Nick had swept me off my feet, rather quickly and that I’d forgotten my mortal ex rather quickly.  Surely history could repeat itself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyways theres also a little tidbit of a third timeline in this chapter.  Not one that will be continued, it's more of just a memory that Sabrina thinks about.  Hope you like the chapter.</p><p>Also I'm SO sorry it took forever to get this up.  I really don't have an excuse other than I wanted to make it right.  The next chapter shouldn't take as long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> Chapter 11  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Fall</p><p> </p><p>After my “adventure” with Nick and my subsequent freak out, we hadn’t interacted much.  I mean I still talked to him.  We would chat in English or join in on conversation during lunch.  But our topics weren’t that deep and he hadn’t brought up my poisoning or my necklace.  It seemed we’d taken a pause in our research-well at least I had.  I wouldn’t be surprised if he spent his evenings with his head in a book trying to figure out who had owned Bittersweet Fire.  Nick hadn’t attempted the conversation I knew he wanted to have.  In the treehouse his eyes begged me to listen to him, to allow him to say what he needed to say.  But, in typical me fashion, I had pushed him away and begged him with my own eyes to stop.  He couldn’t deny me and knew I wanted space.  So he was giving it to me.  However I missed the constant presence at my side that he had been over the last few days.  And even when he spoke to me about the SAT I could see the pleading in his eyes, wishing for a chance to explain himself. </p><p>I sat in my last period on Thursday, pondering a lot of things.  Most of all Nick.  I don’t know exactly when in the past few days that I trusted him again, or if I ever really stopped.  But I found I didn’t hesitate anymore when I wanted to talk to him.  I knew that he would be at the ready, and prepared to address whatever theory I had come up with.  What I certainly wasn’t ready for, was discussing whatever we were to each other.  We were friends, sure.  But was it more?  The thought of being something more with Nicholas again made me nervous and excited all at the same time.  Deep down, I had always thought <em> maybe </em>we’d find our way back.  But it’s been only a little over a week since Harvey and I broke up, and even less since Nick and I were back on speaking terms.  If I were speaking to Prudence or Ambrose they’d probably point out the fact that Nick and I had started our initial relationship not that long after Harvey broke up with me.  They’d point out to me that Nick had swept me off my feet, rather quickly and that I’d forgotten my mortal ex in no time.  Surely history could repeat itself.  </p><p>Except it couldn’t.  Too much had happened to just <em> jump back </em>to where we had been.  For one, I was scared to let him get close.  And secondly, I had no idea how he felt and he was likely no longer interested.  With the looming threat of whoever was after me,  I couldn’t add the stress of figuring out what was going on.  I knew that I loved him.  I don’t think I ever stopped loving him.  Roz had been right in the sense that nothing is the same after loving someone like I loved Nicholas.  But in spite of that love I was afraid and unwilling to bend.  So I would fight it with everything I had, hold him at arm’s length, and treat him as a friend.  That’s all I could take for now.</p><p>I must have been spacing out because I don’t hear the bell ring and the sound of other witches and warlocks getting out of their desks.  It’s Nick that pulls me from my thoughts.  Of course, it’s Nick.  It was always him.</p><p>“Where’d you go, Spellman?”  He asks me standing by my desk, bag slung over his shoulder.  He was chancing a small smile but seemed timid.  It was like he was testing the waters.</p><p>“Just my mind wandering.”  I say with a shrug of my shoulders.  I stand up and he picks up my bag for me and hands it to me.  We start walking slowly out of the classroom and into the halls.</p><p>“Uh oh.”  He jokes.  “That’s never good.”  </p><p>“Ha ha.”  I tease him back and try to appear at ease.  In reality, my heart is racing.  “We can’t all have world class minds like you, Nick.”  He laughs a little.  We stop by my locker and he leans on the one next to mine, obviously not planning on ending our interaction. </p><p>“I was thinking.”  He says as I close my locker and look at him with my eyebrows raised. “I think we could look through the Coven’s collection of records.  Maybe it says something about who’s interacted with Vulcan.  We could do it this weekend.”</p><p>“I had another thought about this weekend.”  I tell him quickly.  We start to walk towards the gym.  We both need to change for practice.  “Maybe we could skip the research for a few days.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s wise?”  He asks me. </p><p>“It’s been a long week and I think we need a break.”  I pause and then add.  “Especially you.  I bet you’ve been at it all week trying to find something out.”  </p><p>He doesn’t say anything and I know I’m right.  I see on his face he’s considering my offer, but isn’t quite sure.  I wanted to feel like a normal teenager for once.  I wanted to have fun and not worry about a threat or alcoholic poison.  I would drink alcohol.  Just with people I trusted.</p><p>“So if we’re not researching what are we doing, Spellman?”  He asks me now with his eyebrows raised.  We’re in the gym and stopped by the bleachers, the last place to go is the locker room.</p><p>“Well, that brings me to the part where I ask you a favor.”  I bite my bottom lip and try to avoid his eyes.  He starts to smirk.</p><p>“Spit it out, Sabrina.”  </p><p>“Will you have a party after tomorrow’s game?”  He had been leaning on the bleachers but my ask made him stand up straight.  “It’s an away game so there won’t be one at Zoe’s.”</p><p>“You want me to throw a party after what happened last weekend?”  He asks me slowly and the inflection of his voice goes up to indicate his disbelief.</p><p>“Well I should clarify.”  I explain.  “Not a party, more of a kickback or a casual hang.”  The use of that term doesn’t help with his confusion.  He didn’t always understand mortal slang.  “It wouldn’t be that many people, just those I trust.  My friends, the Weird Sisters.  Maybe Elspeth and Melvin.  And you of course.”  I added the last part to ensure he knew I trusted him.  </p><p>“You want to have a <em> casual hang </em>with your witch and mortal friends.  Together.”   He says and he’s smiling now.  He thinks I’m joking.</p><p>“Yes.”  I say confidently.  “I can’t have it at the mortuary and the idea of allowing the Weird Sisters to take point terrifies me.  I think it’ll be fun.  I know Roz and Theo would be in.  Harvey may need convincing.”</p><p>“Harry’s invited?”   He asks, a little disgusted.</p><p>“Of course.”  I say quickly and obviously, not acknowledging his purposeful use of the wrong name.  A faint wince flashes across his face but he quickly covers it up.  He thinks for a moment and then sighs a heavy breath.</p><p>“Sure thing, Spellman.  You can throw a party at my place.”</p><p>“Yay thank you, Nick!”  I clap my hands together and grab his forearms in thanks. <br/>“But next week, we do more research.”  He says while walking away.<br/>“Yes, sir.”  I say giving him a mock salute.  Hope and joy bubble in my stomach.  This weekend I could escape.  Nick and I were throwing a party.  We threw some great ones in our Camp days.  This was going to be good.</p><p>***</p><p>Roz and I were waiting in line to board the bus for the away game and talking about the party tonight.  </p><p>“Do you think Theo and Harvey will come?”  I ask her.</p><p>“I think you can definitely count on Theo.  But Harvey’s a wild card.  I know that he doesn’t know about you and Nick.  But he doesn’t seem to like him anyways.  And he’s weird about witch things.”  She answers honestly.</p><p>“But this isn’t really a witch thing.  It’s just a party.  It just happens to be hosted by a warlock.”</p><p>“How did you get Nick to do this anyways?”  </p><p>“I just asked him.”  I say with a shrug of my shoulders and Roz gives me a knowing look. “It’s been a crazy week and I just want to be a normal teenager.  Prudence and her sisters love a party so they were in.  And Nick-”</p><p>“Loves you?”  She cuts in and jokes nudging me with her shoulder.  She’s kidding and doesn’t know that that question had been running through my mind for a long time.</p><p>“No, Roz.”  I roll my eyes and force myself to laugh.  “Nick could use a break from studying too.  With some convincing, he agreed.”  </p><p>We giggled as we hoped on the bus.  The team and the squad took the bus together to save money and Roz and I took a seat in the first half of the bus by some of the other girls.  Zoe wouldn’t let anyone sit with her.  A few minutes later I realized why.  </p><p>“Nick!”  I hadn’t seen him start the journey down the aisle but Zoe had.  My eyes jump to him and he looks at me for a minute, scared.  “I saved you a seat!”  Zoe pats the empty space next to her.  </p><p>I press my lips together to keep myself from laughing.  Nick looked panicked, though I doubt Zoe noticed.  He locked his eyes with me begging for help.  He would probably sit with her against his wishes as he didn’t want to be mean.  I suddenly had an idea.  I quickly stand up.</p><p>“Actually, Nick.”  He seems startled by my outburst.  “Melvin mentioned something to me about needing to talk to you about Chance’s memorial?”  Relief and a bit of sadness flash over his face.  I’m sure mine looked the same.  I turned to Zoe then.  “You know the fellow Unseen Camper that drowned this summer?”</p><p>Zoe looked defeated.  There was no way she could ask Nick to stay now.  What I said wasn’t true, but she didn’t know that.</p><p>“Of course, Nick.”  Zoe points behind her towards the back of the bus.  “Melvin’s back there.”</p><p>My hand is resting on top of the bus seat and he places his on top of mine for the briefest moment as he walks by and gives me a slight nod.  I sit back down and Roz is looking at me with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.  </p><p>“What was that, Brina?”</p><p>“What?”  I fake innocence.  She raises her brows even higher.  I come up with something quick and say, “Oh come on, you don’t need the cunning to see he didn’t want to sit by her.  I was just helping.”  I cross my own arms and smirk.</p><p>“You didn’t want him to sit by her as much as he didn’t.”  Roz points out and I just shrug.  “Okay, what is going on here?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I <em> mean </em> neither of you wanted him to sit with Zoe.  You’re throwing a party together.  <em> And </em>I’m certain you spent a lot of time with him this week.”</p><p>“He’s just helping me figure out what’s going on and who’s threatening me.  That’s all.  We’re friends.”  I say sternly in an attempt to be clear.  She gives me a <em> “this conversation is not over” </em> look as the bus lurches forward and we head off for the game.  I put a small sound-proofing spell around us so I can tell her about our discoveries.  I tell her about Bittersweet Fire and her breath hitches when she learns someone tried to kill or seriously hurt me.  I’m sure she’s extra grateful for Nick.  I show her the necklace that’s hanging around my neck, but leave out the part where Nick bound himself to it.  She’d probably just tease me some more.  </p><p>The bus ride is about 45 minutes long, we’re playing Teller Valley.  They’re not very good, so it should be an easy win for the boys.  Roz and I gather by the rest of the squad for everyone to get off the bus.  Melvin gets off behind Nick so I assume he ended up sharing a seat with him.  Coach calls the boys over and they head to the visiting locker room.  We’re already in our uniforms so we turn towards the direction of the field to warm up.  Billy Marlin passes us and gives me a look up and down and clicks his mouth.</p><p>“Lookin’ good, Spellman.”  </p><p>I don’t give a response, because frankly he doesn’t deserve one but I see Nick over his shoulder glare.  I tell Roz I’ll meet her on the field and she gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  I walk over to Nick.</p><p>“Hey, try not to look so murderous.”  I attempt a joke and Nick flits his eyes from Billy to me and his grimace disappears.</p><p>“Not my fault he makes it too easy.”  He says in a serious but calm tone.  “You okay?”  He asks me.</p><p>“Yes.”  I say.  “I’m great.”  I mean it too.</p><p>“Good.”  He says with a small smile.</p><p>“And don’t worry, no protection spells this time.”  I joke again holding my hands up.  He laughs.  We almost don’t notice Zoe running up to us.</p><p>“Sabrina, dear.”  She wraps her arm around my shoulder.  Nick eyes it confusingly.  “We should go warm up and let, Nick here, go get changed.”  She taps him on the chest.  “But before we do.  I wanted to ask you guys something.  How do I get into Camp Unseen?  I know it’s exclusive but if anyone should be there it’s me right?”</p><p>Nick and I look at each other, not really sure how to answer.  He goes first.</p><p>“I don’t think you can, Zoe.  Unfortunately it’s one of those places you had to start going to when you were young.”  </p><p>“But Sabrina went for the first time this year?”  Zoe points out, not accepting Nick’s answer.</p><p>“Sabrina is a legacy.”  Nick says quickly and Zoe’s eyes go wide.  “Her father and aunts went, her cousin goes, her Aunt Zelda practically runs all the events at the damn thing.  When her Father was alive he was running the show.”  Zoe’s mouth is wide with shock that Nick knew all this about me.  My mouth is wide with shock because of how quickly he came up with excuses and how he defended me without a second thought.  “So she could start coming whenever she wanted.  The trustees were probably foaming at the mouth when they heard she was finally interested.”</p><p>That shut Zoe up.  She appeared a little disappointed, both because she couldn’t come to Camp and she just witnessed Nick sing my praises, or at least my family’s.  </p><p>“Fine, whatever.”  She rolled her eyes and dropped her arm from my shoulder.  “Let’s go warm up, Sabrina.”  She walks away then and doesn’t look back.  As soon as she’s out of earshot we both fall into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“Quick thinking, Scratch.”  I tell him through a smile.</p><p>“Well someone once told me I had a world class mind so…”. He shrugs his shoulders and I hit one of them playfully.</p><p>“Okay go get changed, Nick.  You have a game to win.”  I start to walk in the direction of the field but turn to smile.</p><p>“See you out there, Spellman.”  Nick says.  I pause and we stare at each other for a moment before we both walk in our intended directions.  When I join the squad I don’t miss Prudence and Roz smirking at me.  And I don’t miss the daggers from both Zoe and Dorcas.  This was going to be a long game</p><p>***</p><p>We end up winning 24-10, with Nick having caught two out of our three touchdowns.  I can tell he’s proud of himself and Coach is impressed by his skills.  I half expected Zoe to throw herself around Nick in congratulations, but she just gives him a half-hearted “good job” before finding her spot on the bus.  He’s getting a lot of attention from the team so I don’t talk to him until we’re back at Baxter High.  It isn’t too late, only about 9:30, and I had told everyone to show up at Nick’s by 10.  We had seen both Theo and Harvey in the crowd as they had decided on coming to the game.  We caught them briefly afterwards and they had agreed to come to the party.  Theo was excited but Harvey was visibly hesitant.  He didn’t trust magic, and the party would be composed mainly of witches and warlocks.  But I had assured him it was only people I trusted and he seemed to believe me. </p><p>I had brought a change of clothes with me, so I hopped in Nick’s Jeep once again and headed to his apartment.  The ride is comfortably silent and he’s quick as lightning getting out of the car so he can open the door for me.  </p><p>“Great job in the game today, Nick.”</p><p>“Thanks, Spellman.”  He said sheepishly.  </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll get scouted by some big college football team.”  I say as we walk in his door and then quickly add.   “If college is still what you want of course.”</p><p>He chuckles slightly. </p><p>“I don’t know if football will extend past high school.  But I definitely am still intrigued by university.  That hasn’t changed.”  He added that last part to assure me that despite everything, he still wanted to learn.  And that he never felt pressure from me to consider higher education.  I follow him into the kitchen as he starts to clean up a bit.</p><p>“Do you care if I use your bathroom?  I want to freshen up.”</p><p>“Go for it.  I’m gonna start pulling out some drinks, and see what kind of chips I have.”</p><p>“Sounds good.  I ordered pizza to be delivered for 10:30 by the way.”</p><p>“Dear Satan, you think of everything.”  There’s a smirk playing on his lips and I bite my bottom one and head for the bathroom before the air can get any thicker.  </p><p>By the time I’m out he’s got music playing and a fire going.  He’s changed himself into his classic dark ensemble: dark jeans and a charcoal sweater.  His curls are messy from his locker room shower and he’s as handsome as ever.  I’ve chosen a casual black skirt, it’s short and a-line with my classic black stockings.  I’ve thrown on a red shirt that hangs slightly off my shoulder and put on my signature headband.  I almost swear Nick had to catch his breath when he sees me.  And I definitely see his eyes wander to my exposed nape and collar bone.  Those were two of his favorite places to kiss and nip, back when it was still okay for him to do those things. </p><p>Prudence then slams the door open and eyes both of us with her classic, sly smirk.  Prudence and Agatha are behind her, carrying a box of supplies.</p><p>“Well won’t this be fun.”  She says waltzing in but I hear sarcasm in her voice. “A mortal-witch mixer.  This may be your stupidest idea yet, Sabrina.  It follows closely behind your choice to date the mortal again.  Wouldn’t you agree, Nicky?”  I narrow my eyes.</p><p>“Agatha, Dorcas, you can put drinks down over there.”  Nick says rather quickly and points to his kitchen table.  “And Prudence you can shut the Heaven up, okay?”  Nick’s tone left nothing to be questioned.  He was serious.  He grabs some straggler books and heads in the direction of his back library.</p><p>“Prudence what was that?”  I hiss at her with my arms crossed.  </p><p>“I’m just having some fun, okay?”  Prudence explains, but then sees my annoyed face and backs off.  “But I won’t bring it up again.  If you two insist on a doomed attempt at being friends, I’ll leave you to crash and burn on your own.” </p><p>“We’re not going to crash and burn.”  I say trying to convince her, it’s not working.  “He has tried talking to me about...things.”</p><p>“Let me guess.  You don’t let him”</p><p>“No, I can’t.”  Prudence rolls her eyes and I continue.  “There’s too much going on right now.  Someone tried to kill me.  I can’t handle rejection too.”</p><p>“You really think Nicholas would reject you?”  She asks me like I’m crazy.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe?”  I sigh.  “I don’t know that’s the thing.  And I’m not ready to know, Prudence.”  </p><p>She softens and I find I’m starting to like this kinder version of Prudence.  I should thank Ambrose for rubbing off on her.</p><p>“No more talk of attempted murder and breaking hearts.”  She says pulling two shots of whiskey out of nowhere and hands me one.  “Tonight we let loose and party.  Bottoms up, Sabrina.”</p><p>“Bottoms up!”  We throw back the alcohol and it burns in the best way.  I hear Nick’s footfalls behind me and Agatha and Dorcas reappear.</p><p>“You started without us?”  Dorcas whined.</p><p>“There’s plenty more where that came from, Sister.”  Prudence smiles as there’s a knock on the door.</p><p>“Ready for this, Spellman?”  Nick says behind me as he goes to the door.  He opens it to find my friends there smiling.</p><p>“Let’s do this!”  Theo yells as he holds up a bottle of gin.  Roz is smiling too.  Harvey trails the back, looking a little nervous.</p><p>“Come on in guys.”  Nick says, acting the perfect host.  Roz and Theo bound in.  “Hey, Harvey.”  Nick says playing nice.</p><p>“Hey, Scratch.”  Harvey grumbles trying to be nice too.  </p><p>“Brina, thank you so much for doing this.”  Theo says.  “This is gonna be so much fun!” </p><p>“It sure is!”  Melvin is at the door now and he’s holding a tin.  “I brought brownies!”  Elsbeth trails behind him.</p><p>We all go and fill our cups with something.  There’s every kind of alcohol you can think of.  The pizza arrives on time and everyone dives in.  Nick puts on a good playlist and everyone seems to be getting along.  Harvey avoids the weird sisters but he and Melvin seem to be hitting it off.  Theo is asking all kinds of questions and Agatha and Dorcas are fascinated by him.  I’m sitting by the fire with Roz, Elspeth, and Prudence, discussing cheer when Nick joins us.  </p><p>“This is actually pretty fun, Spellman.”  He says finding his spot next to me. </p><p>“I’ve always known how to throw a good party.”  I quip.</p><p>“Trust me, I know.”  He says with a sip from his cup.  I can tell in his eyes he’s smirking.</p><p>“Sabrina and Nicholas threw the best parties at camp.”  Prudence jumps in.  “They were divine.”</p><p>“Oh really?”  Roz says with a giggle.  She and Prudence make eye contact in an exchange that tells Prudence she knows about the Summer.  She gets a devious glint in her eye and continues.  “Brina’s parties as a kid were legendary too.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?”  Nick asks looking at me.</p><p>“Oh yeah.  She never had her birthdays at the mortuary for obvious reasons.  But her aunts would always find the best venues.”</p><p>“And why weren’t we ever invited, Sabrina?”  Prudence asks slyly.  </p><p>“Because.”  I say like it’s obvious.  “I stopped having parties when I was like 12.  And you would’ve scared the other kids.” </p><p>We all burst out laughing.  I’m having a good time, and the poisoning and lingering feelings don’t even cross my mind.  At least for a little while. </p><p> </p><p>The party went on and we decided to start playing games.  We played beer-pong, Nick and I came out victorious once more.  We played charades, King Cup, and a little bit of trivia.  As the night continued and the drinks started flowing more and everyone was getting a little tipsy I was starting to think this party wasn’t the greatest idea.  Dorcas and Agatha slipped off to the kitchen to “make something special.”  The witches started to get more “witchy” and we’re doing party tricks with magic and playing with illusions.  Theo and Roz seemed to be doing okay, only made slightly uncomfortable by discussions of sex demons.  Harvey was another story.  It hadn’t been long since our breakup, but we were actually doing well as friends.  But I was starting to think a party with my witch friends and mortal friends, Nick and Harvey in the same place could be playing with fire.  Agatha walks in with a cauldron and starts pouring drinks. </p><p>“One order of Satan Sweetness coming in hot!”  She said going around the circle passing it out.</p><p>I took a sip of mine and Nick did too, his smirk peeking behind his cup.  I couldn’t hide my small smile either, remembering the last time we had this drink.   </p><p>Theo and Roz drank it and their faces showed they liked it.  When Agatha got to Harvey he refused.  </p><p>“Oh don’t be boring, mortal.  Just take some.”  Agatha complained.</p><p>“No thanks, I’m good.”  Harvey said. “I don’t trust that stuff.” </p><p>“There’s nothing dangerous in it, Harvey.  It’s only mildly Euphoric.”   I tell him. “It’s perfectly safe for you.” </p><p>“Really.  I’m good.”  Harvey insisted. </p><p>“Come on, Harvey.”  Nick says taking a sip pressing on. “You gotta try it.  It tastes delicious.”  </p><p>“No.”  Harvey said, staring at Nick intently.  Nick backed down and sighed. </p><p>“Shame.” Dorcas jumped in, a devilish look in her eye.  “Although this wouldn’t be the first time Nick’s tasted something Harvey hasn’t.  Right, Nicky?”  Roz nearly chokes on her drink and Theo’s cup is paused mid sip.  Dorcas looks over at Nick and then back at me. “Sabrina?”  </p><p>“Dorcas.”  Nick and I warn at the same time.</p><p>“What?” She says innocently. “I’m talking about that night at camp, the one where we made Satan Sweetness.  You guys disappeared...and made those delicious cookies.” She took another sip of her drink, clearly proud of herself.  </p><p>I could see the wheels turning in Harvey’s head.  We were all uncomfortable and I felt as though I might cry.  I saw Nick shift nervously but I couldn’t look at him.  I’m sure Dorcas would have kept going but Prudence stepped in. </p><p>“That’s enough sister.”  She said. “Why don’t we play a game or something.”</p><p>As if he had suddenly had a revelation, Harvey’s facial features transformed from confusion to realization to anger.  He stood up. </p><p>“Oh my god.”  He started, voice eerily calm but then quickly turned to anger.  He was putting the pieces together.  Why Nick had fervently rushed to my side the night of the poisoning, why Nick’s name fell off my lips so easily in conversation, why I had been under the bleachers with him the day he hit Billy.  Harvey now knew why.  “You!” He pointed to me and then to Nick “and him?”</p><p>“Harvey I-“ I tried but he interrupted.</p><p>“I knew it!  I totally knew it.”  He was beside himself.  “How could you?”</p><p>“Harvey it’s not what you think.” </p><p>“Oh it’s exactly what you think, mortal.”  Dorcas jumped in again laughing.</p><p>“Dorcas!” Harvey, Nick and I said at the same time.  </p><p>Nick was standing now too, trying to calm Harvey down.  </p><p>“Harvey, listen.”  Nick started putting his hands out as if he was approaching a wild animal. </p><p>“I don’t want to hear shit from you.”  He yelled at Nick.  “You know what?  I’m out of here.”  He stormed out the door and I followed. </p><p>“Harvey, wait!  Let me explain.”  I say chasing after him and down the porch.  </p><p>“He’s the reason we broke up this time isn’t it?”  He asks me, finally turning around and facing me.  He’s looking at me in a way he never has, and it frightens me a little.</p><p>“No, Harvey it’s not.”  I tell him.</p><p>“Stop lying to me, Brina!”  He yells and I flinch.</p><p>“Harvey, we broke up because we are better as friends.  And me being a witch isn’t something you’re okay with.  It just wasn’t working.”  He stares me down and I give in.  “Nick might be part of it I guess. The way I was feeling for Nick, it wasn’t fair to you.”</p><p>“So what you’re gonna date Nick Scratch now?”  He asks with disgust.</p><p>“No.  I’m not gonna date Nick Scratch.”</p><p>For some reason this just makes him angrier.  </p><p>“Seriously?”  He’s almost laughing now.  “So you didn’t dump me for Nick Scratch.  You dumped me for the idea of Nick Scratch?  That’s just great Brina.”  He’s pacing outside and I see he’s spiraling.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you-” I start to tell him slowly, but he cuts me off.</p><p>“Did you sleep with him?”  </p><p>“Excuse me?” Now I was getting angry.</p><p>“You heard me.”  He emphasizes each word, “Did. You. Sleep. With. Him?  You just another girl who got tricked into his bed?”  </p><p>“How dare you!”  I boom back, “You do not have the right to speak to me like that.”  </p><p>“I take that as a yes then.  Real classy, Brina.  Real classy.”  He says shaking his head.</p><p>“Not that it’s any of your business.  But I fell in love with Nick and I was in love with him when we had sex.”  Still in love with him but I kept that part out.  Harvey looks a little shocked, like he suspected we’d slept together but didn’t expect me to confirm.  My anger only builds.  “And I didn’t fall in love with him until after you and I broke up.  So you do NOT get to talk to me like this.”  </p><p>He quieted down getting my point.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”  </p><p>“I didn’t know how and I didn’t want to hurt you.” I say, my voice cold as ice.</p><p>“Well it was gonna hurt me either way.  You made it worse by not telling me.”</p><p>“You’re probably right.”  I say firmly with finality.  But I wasn't done.  “I’m sorry you found out about it this way.  But I won’t apologize that it happened.  I won’t apologize to you for something I’m not sorry for.”  </p><p>My words surprise even me.  I think it’s the first time I’m acknowledging out loud that I don’t regret the Summer or falling for Nick.  Harvey pauses for a long time before responding, and I don’t back down.  </p><p>“I should go.”  Harvey says looking like he hasn’t slept in days.</p><p>“Good idea.”  It’s Nick.  His voice is calm but he speaks it as a warning.  I turn around and see him, arms crossed a few feet behind us.  I try not to let myself wonder how much of the conversation he witnessed.  He’s narrowing his eyes at Harvey just daring him to keep talking.  Harvey scoffs, shakes his head and hops in his truck to drive away.  Nick doesn’t stop looking at Harvey until his truck is out of view.</p><p>When his gaze shifts to me it immediately softens and his eyes go warm.  He walks over to me and stands in front of me, eyes not leaving mine.  </p><p>“Are you okay, Spellman?”  He asks me.</p><p>The toughness and anger I was feeling crumble and now I just feel sad.  I consider lying and telling him I’m fine but then I remember it’s Nick and he’ll know and he’s already looking at the tears forming in my eyes.</p><p>“No.”  I say and the first tear falls.  He looks at me as if it’s his own heart breaking and he doesn’t hold back this time.  He wipes the tear that’s falling down my cheek.  </p><p>“Oh, Sabrina.”  He goes to pull me into a hug and I let him.  My breath hitches for the briefest of moments as I find myself in his arms again.  He holds me tight with one hand around my waist and the other cradling my head.  I snake my arms around his neck.  He hasn’t held me this close in so long. </p><p>“How did everything get so messed up?”  I ask to his chest.  I’m sure I’m getting tears all over his shirt but I honestly don’t care.  </p><p>“I don’t know.  I’m so sorry.”  He whispers against my hair as he kisses the top of my head.  At the contact, a shiver goes through me that’s warmed immediately by his embrace.  It’s the first time his lips have made their way back to my hair in a long time.  A few weeks ago, I would have pushed him away and scolded him.  But today I find the gesture as comforting as it’s always been.  After what felt like too long and too short at the same time he pulls away and looks at me.  My sobs have subsided and he gives me a lopsided smile. </p><p>“Come on back inside, I think Melvin’s gonna do his Fr. Blackwood impression.”  He says tucking hair behind my ears.</p><p>I laugh a little before I say, “No I’m just gonna go.  I don’t think I could face Dorcas right now.  Tell Theo and Roz I left?  Make sure they get home okay?”  </p><p>“Yeah, of course.”  He starts and then scratches the back of his head.  “Are you good to get home okay?”  </p><p>“Oh yeah.”  I wave away his thought.  “I’ll just teleport.  Someone taught me how to do it once.”  I winked and disappeared before I could register the concern in his voice.  When I returned to the mortuary, I couldn’t help but notice that my sweater smells like leather and sandalwood and I felt cold without his arms around me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Summer </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shortly after waking up, Nick and I gathered all the things from the wreckage and headed over to Treehouse 5 for the day.  We knew it was going to be a long one, going through it all, and we wanted privacy and enough space to spread out.  It was rainy, and planned to rain all day so a lazy Saturday at the lake was out.  Neither of us felt like hanging around our roommates so we quickly reserved the Treehouse and teleported over there.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This is so much stuff, Nick.  It’s almost overwhelming.”  I say looking at the piles and piles of literature. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We don’t have to read all of it today.  In fact, I insist that you don’t.  You should take your time reading through your father’s work.”  He responds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’ll read it too, though right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “As long as it’s okay with you.”  He says shrugging his shoulders.  He walks over and kisses my cheek.  “You start organizing, I’ll go make us breakfast.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I smile at him and he heads over the kitchen area.  The rain outside is pattering on the windows and the air is chilly.  I conjure a fire in the fireplace and get to work.  It’s the perfect day to stay inside and read books. Although I’m sure if you asked Nick, everyday is a good day to do that.  I start separating out the journals from the books.  I then break it down further by who wrote the journals.  Some of them are in Latin, but my knowledge of the language has gotten better so I do alright.  Nick comes back with a tray with tea, coffee, blueberry pancakes, and bacon.  It smells amazing and I tell him so.  He sits down on the floor next to me and puts the tray in front of us.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sure it’s not as good as Hilda’s, but it’ll do.”  He says a little sheepish. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s perfect.”  I tell him and smile.  I touch my pointer finger to his chin and use it to bring him in for a soft kiss.  He tastes of blueberries, obviously having popped a few as he cooked.  We eat the food he prepared quickly because I’m too excited.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I pull out the first book.  My father seems to have written it during his own academy teaching days, with Fr. Blackwood as his mentor.  I cringed at the way he talked about our current high priest.  It seemed he’d always been a misogynistic asshole.  Nick is reading a textbook written by my father about higher level conjuring.  It was the next book in a set Nick had started a few years ago.  His giddy squeal when he saw that there was another book in the series had brought a smile to my face.  As we continued to read, the rain fell heavier and the air grew more chill.  Nick grew the fire and conjured a blanket for us, and curled me closer to him on the couch.  I had been reading for a little over an hour but I was still amazed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can’t believe I get to read all these, Nick.  I’m finally getting to know my father.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Did your aunts not talk about him much?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Not really.”  I say shaking my head.  “I think he was sort of a sore subject with them.  It was difficult for them to talk about.  I mean he was my father, but he was still their brother.  They had spent hundreds of years being in each other’s lives.  And it’s my understanding that he was really fond of Ambrose too.  All I really know is that he was a High Priest, was a little radical, and married a mortal.  None of them had ever mentioned journals.  You’re the first one who’d brought them up to me actually.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I only had the one, and read everything I could find about him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s so crazy that you probably know more about my father than I do.”  I say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He was incredible, Spellman.  Standing up for witches and calling for equality, and trying to make the Church of Night not so...dark.  You’re a lot like him I think.  You make this world a lot less dark.  At least for me.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All I could do was smile up at him, my eyes shining.  Satan, I loved him.  He smiled back and continued gently caressing my cheek. “He’s your father, and I’m so thrilled you get to know him.”  He looks a little sad, and I can tell he’s wishing he had the same opportunity.  I pull him in for a quick kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Tell me about your parents.”  I tell more than ask him, and I feel him tense for a moment.  I start rambling. “I mean only if you want.  I know you lost them, but we’ve never talked about them.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He paused for a moment and I heard him take a deep breath.  He turned his face to kiss my temple. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I guess you could say they’re kind of a sore subject for me.  I don’t really talk to anyone about them.”  He says echoing my words from earlier. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then don’t talk about it.  You don’t have to.”  I say turning in his arms so he could see me.  He just smiles and runs a hand through my hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re not anyone, Spellman.  I want to talk to you about them.  I think it’d be nice to talk about it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I nod at him in encouragement.  He purses his lips and then grabs my hands.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I didn’t grow up like you, with people really caring about what happened to me.  I had my parents but I honestly don’t remember much about them and they died.”  He paused and I squeezed his hand in support.  “I lived with my parents in the Irish Countryside near the Cliffs of Moher.  My father, Cillian Scratch and my mother, Helena Adino were a part of the Church of Menace-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Church of Menace?!”  I couldn’t help interrupting.  He chuckles slightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It wasn’t as bad as it sounds.  My father was actually next in line to be the High Priest and was apparently planning on changing the name.  Anyways my dad was born and raised in Ireland and my mom was from Greece.  I don’t know how they met exactly, but I like to think their marriage was one out of love.  I remember my dad used to smoke a pipe and he kept his mustache trimmed.  My mom  had dark curly hair and a strong laugh.  She used to sneak me some of her rose tea while she read to me at night.”  I smiled at that.  “They were gone a lot and didn’t always take me with them.  But we had a home in Greece too that was beautiful, from what I remember.  I loved the place in Ireland but it’s hard to think about it fondly now because that’s where they died. I was only 5 or 6.  To be honest I don’t really remember.”  I took an intake of breath.  I hadn’t realized they had died when he was so young.  He came to Greendale at 11 so I had just assumed.  “I had been playing outside, I liked to run around by the Cliffs, when I heard my mom’s scream.  I ran fast back to the house but by the time I got back they were already dead.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What happened to them?”  I asked as a tear fell down my face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Witch hunters.  I didn’t learn that’s what they were until later.  I hid behind a couch and heard them whispering something about ‘finding the boy.’” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They wanted you?”  I asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Apparently.  I don’t know why.  Probably just trying to get rid of the whole family.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How did you get out?”  He took another deep breath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My familiar.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You have a familiar?”  I was even more curious now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes.  It’s complicated, but I received her at birth.  She was a wolf, well a werewolf actually.  Her name was Amalia and she grabbed me by my clothes and dragged me out of my house before my wailing could notify the hunters I was there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, Nick…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then she took me deep in the Irish countryside and raised me like her own cub.  She had always protected me, made sure I was fed and clothed, but wasn’t loving like my parents were.  I didn’t experience human touch for 4 years.  No one was really looking for me, the members of my parents church had thought me dead and the Church of Menace moved on.  Some wayward witch found me in the woods wandering when I was 9 and saw I was heavily uncivilized.  She knew Blackwood somehow and that he was raising a pack of orphans.  I was sent from Ireland to Greendale and moved in with Cassius.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You were 9?  I didn’t meet you until you were 11.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “After being raised by a werewolf in the woods for 4 years I kind of forgot what it was like to be human.  It took two years of conditioning until I was ready to join the Coven.  I was hidden away at Blackwood’s estate, and then when I was ready I was sent to Cassius.  Prudence and her sisters knew about me, I’m surprised they didn’t spill the beans.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What happened to Amalia?”  I ask quietly, awestruck by all that Nick went through. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She somehow made it to this continent.  At first I was happy to see her, and I wanted her around.  She was the closest thing to family I had even though she was never affectionate.  But she scared the other orphans and Fr. Blackwood banished her to the Mountains of Madness.  That was a few years ago and I haven’t seen her since.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nick…” I didn’t know what to say.  His parents had been taken from him in an awful way, and then he was raised by a wolf.  He’d been scooped up by Blackwood and tossed around from place to place, only to lose the familIar that raised him.  I disliked Fr. Blackwood even more now.  “That is a lot to go through.  Thank you for sharing with me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It wasn’t easy.  Like I said.  I don’t know that anyone’s ever cared much about me.  I think my parents did, but I was too young to really know.  Amalia took care of me, and I cared for her but I don't really know if she took care of me out of obligation or something else.  Then I got here and Blackwood and the Weird Sisters were my family, which speaks for itself.”  He’s playing with my hands again.  “I guess I never really knew what love was or what it looked like.  Sure lust and desire I have covered, but love?  I had no idea.”  He pulls me closer and makes sure I see his eyes.  “But then I met you.  And over the course of a few years, bit by bit, I saw that witches could love.  I thought maybe I was capable of it.  I saw how your family loved you and how you loved Harvey.  Heaven you even tried Necromancy for that mortal.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’d do even more for you, Nick.”  I implored him.  I meant it.  His eyes sparkled and I saw he believed me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I never once thought I was worthy of love.  I didn’t know what it was like.  But you, Spellman, you taught me how to love.  Way before you even loved me.  And it’s because of you that I feel worthy of receiving it in return.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course you’re worthy, Nick.”  I grab his face and rub my thumbs along his jaw.  “You are everything to me.  I am so in love with you and I am so honored that I am the one you love back.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Back when Prudence warned me to stay away from you, she said you’d bring about my ruin.”  He caresses my chin.  “But even as a kid I knew she was wrong.  You didn’t ruin me.  You saved me.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was full on crying now.  Happy tears and some pricked at his eyes too.  He kisses me fiercely as our tears mingle again, just as they had the first time we declared our love.  The kiss intensifies as my hands dig deeper into his curls and his trail up and down my body.  He slowly leads us so that we’re lying on the couch, with me on top of him.  He fervently kisses my lips and my jaw and I sigh, the books on the ground temporarily forgotten.  My tears had stopped but my heart kept beating as I realized how much I truly loved the warlock beneath me, and how much he loved me too.  He had opened up today and shared a huge part of himself, something he’d never shared with anyone.  He trusted me implicitly, and I realized I trusted him too.  With everything.  With all of me.  I moved my hands from his hair to the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them.  His lips had found their place on the nape of my neck, and he was sure to leave a mark.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nick.”  I whispered.  “I want you.  All of you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You have me, Sabrina.”   He answered between nips.  “I’m all yours.”  He wasn’t understanding.  He’d been so patient, so respectful of my boundaries.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, Nick.”  I pull his face to look at me.  His hands are at my waist and I move my hands to his chest and push myself up a little so I can look at him.  I don’t feel embarrassed or bashful.  I’m fully confident in my desire and how I feel about him when I look him in his eyes and say, “I want you to make love to me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At my words his eyes go wide and he sits up, pulling me to straddle his lap. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sabrina…”. He caresses my face.  “We don’t have to.”  I know he’s not saying this because he doesn’t want to.  I know he wants to.  He’s just making sure I really do too.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I want to, Nick.”  I lean down and kiss him tenderly.  “I love you and I trust you.”   I give him another kiss.  “And I’m ready to be with you, in every way.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His eyes are set ablaze then as he kisses me hard on the mouth.  I hear him say an incantation and I hear a thud.  A four poster bed appears in the corner.  Of course, such a gentleman.  He wouldn’t want to have sex with me for the first time on a couch or on the floor.  And I don’t want to do that either.  He stands then, pulling me up with him with my legs wrapped around his waist.  His lips don’t leave mine as he walks us over to the bed and gently lays me down.  I pull him with me as I finish off the buttons on his shirt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If at any point you want to stop.”  He kisses me between words.  “Say the word and we’ll stop.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay.  But I won’t.  I love you.”  I push his shirt off his shoulders and my hands explore his toned chest.  We’ve made out shirtless before, but it always excites me to run my hands over the hills and valleys of his body.  I know he enjoys doing the same to me.  As if to confirm my thoughts, he lifts the hem of my shirt higher and higher so he can touch more skin.  Our lips separate for the briefest moment so as to lift my shirt off.  His lips retreat down to my neck again and my collar bone, some of his favorite places.  He also kisses his way down my chest to my hip and then back up to my face.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I flip us over so I’m on top. I sit up and run my hands over his chest again before reaching behind me to undo my bra.  His eyes darken, he’s never seen my without it before.  He reaches up and hooks the front of it through his finger and throws it to the side.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Beautiful.”  He mutters before pulling me down to kiss him.  The feeling of my bare chest against his is indescribable and he sneaks his hands in between us to start touching my breasts.  His lips soon join his hands and I moan in pleasure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I realize I want us closer as I move my hands down to undo his belt and pants.  He moves my leggings down as well and soon the only thing separating us is our thin layers of underwear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He then flips us so he’s the one on top and kisses me once before looking me in the eyes with a devilish grin.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He kisses his way all down my body, his lips everywhere and finding their place between my legs.  The sensations he's giving me take me up and over the edge until I'm crying out his name.  </em>
  <em>After realizing he’s accomplished his mission Nick kisses his way back up my body as I come out of my daze.  When he reaches my lips he still tastes like blueberry pancakes, but I also taste myself.  It sets me off again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nick.”  He’s kissing my neck.  “I need you.  Now.”  After what just happened all I want us to feel as close to him as possible.  I reach down and help him discard his boxers.  I’d felt him with my hand beneath his bathing suit, but seeing him was a different story.  He continued to kiss me as he put his weight back on top of me.  Both of us were aroused, and both of us were ready. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As if it were a reflex, my body opened itself up for him by spreading and bending my legs slightly.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m ready.”  I tell him, dripping with anticipation.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He quickly says the contraceptive spell as he positions himself and whispers he loved me.  The experience is incredible.  It does hurt, more than I expected, but it's eventually replaced with a feeling beyond words.  He goes slow until I give him permission to go faster and harder.  I'm on cloud nine, as we both lose ourselves and he brings me over the edge again, taking himself with me.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When we finish he doesn’t move as he peppers lazy kisses on my neck and collar bone.  I’m playing with his hair and steadying my breath and I’m finally able to form words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nick.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmm.”  He murmurs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dear Satan.”  I feel him smile as he keeps kissing my nape.  “We are so doing that again.”  He moves his head to look at me and gives me a goofy grin.  His face is flushed and his hair is a mess. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Absolutely.”  He kisses me on the lips and pulls out and off of me.  I suddenly miss him being so close so I roll over and wrap myself in his arms as he pulls me to him.  Our limbs tangle again and he kisses my sweaty forehead.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How are you?”  He asks me in a sleepy voice.  I’m tired too.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m amazing.  Perfect actually.”  I answer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Did I hurt you?”  There’s a slight worry in his voice.  I brush my fingertips over his chest.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “At first it hurt, I’m not gonna lie.”  He winces slightly, feeling guilty.  “But then it just became the most incredible thing I’ve ever experienced.  It felt so good.  You were so...good.”  I say and he holds me tighter.  “Was it good for you?”  I ask, feeling a little self conscious for a moment.  He turns me so we’re looking at the other face to face. </em>
</p><p><em> “Sabrina.  You’re the best I’ve ever had.”  I look at him with slight disbelief.  He pulls me closer to get his point across.  “I am in love with you.  Sure I’ve had sex.  But I’ve never made </em> love <em> to anyone.  And let me tell you that is what we just did.  You are incredible.  And I could never want anyone else.”  I pull him in to kiss me and my insecurities melt away.  I start to deepen the kiss and roll on top of him and before we can get too far he stops and pushes me back slightly.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Why don’t we wait at least a little bit before doing that again.”  He’s got a slight smirk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why?”  I ask him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Because you’re probably sore.  And we have plenty of time.”  He runs his hand through my hair.  I’m suddenly aware he’s right.  He’s not inside me but I notice the aftermaths of him being there.  I am sore and probably need to rest before another go-around.  “How about a bath?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That sounds like a hell-sent.”  He gives me a quick kiss and hops off the bed.  I don’t even try to hide that I watch his naked body walk away.  He starts to fill a tub that suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.  He comes over and carries me to it, and joins me in the tub.  We relax and let the hot water soak our tired muscles.  It feels good on my body and feels even better to lean against him behind me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After our bath I throw on his button up shirt and we attempt to read the journals again.  It doesn’t last long as I jump his bones within the hour and he’s making love to me again, this time right there on a blanket in front of a fire.  It’s even better the second time and I whisper I love him throughout.  We spend the rest of the day eating and drinking and laying around in bed.  We don’t want to face the rest of camp yet.  They can wait, and the journals remain forgotten strewn throughout the floor.  They can wait too.  Expressing my love to Nick in this new way?  That can’t.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fall</p><p> </p><p>When I teleported back to my room after the party,I fell on my bed almost instantaneously.  I was exhausted; physically because it had been a long day and Zoe’s routine had been extra strenuous.  But it was also emotionally exhausting because of what had transpired at the party.  Harvey had found out about me and Nick, and his reaction was even worse than I thought.  His yelling had startled me, as he hadn’t done that in a while.  And then Nick comforted me, and I had allowed him to wrap me in his arms and place a kiss against my hair.  It felt nice, and it had felt right.  </p><p>Harvey’s booming voice had brought me back to another memory, on the last day of school.  The day he broke up with me.  I couldn’t help thinking about it, and how today’s argument was confirmation that we didn’t belong together.  I thought about the break up and how I should have known his behavior then showed me how he wasn’t the one for me...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Last Day of the School Year:  Before Camp</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Sabrina, I can’t believe you’re doing this.”  Harvey boomed as he slammed his locker shut.  It made me flinch.  He starts to walk away but I follow him.  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Harvey, I’ve told you before.”  I tried to explain to him in a calm voice.  “I don’t really have a choice.”  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“There’s always a choice, Brina!”  He paused and whirled on me.  I flinched again.  “And you’re choosing to go away all Summer.  Away from me.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You’ve known about Camp for a month.  Why is it such a problem now?”  I thought it was because I’m leaving next week and it’s hitting him now.  I thought it was because he’d miss me.  I was wrong.</b>
</p><p><b>“It’s a problem because before you were just leaving me for the Summer.  Now you’re leaving me to go to Camp with </b> <b> <em>him.”  </em> </b> </p><p>
  <b>He didn’t need to clarify for me to know he was talking about Nicholas Scratch.  He’d just heard Nick would be there too.  I laughed a little at Harvey’s ridiculousness.</b>
</p><p><b>“I’m not going to camp </b> <b> <em>with Nicholas</em> </b> <b>, Harvey.  He’s just going to be there.”</b></p><p>
  <b>“And that’s supposed to make me feel better? The guy’s into you.  Has been since he showed up in 6th grade.  It got worse when we started dating.  There isn’t a day when he doesn’t flirt with you.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I don’t know why you’re so worried.  I don’t flirt back.  I’m with you.  I love you.”  This was mostly true.  I was with Harvey and really loved Harvey.  But sometimes Nicholas’ charm was too good for even me to avoid flirting back.   But it was harmless.  Harvey softened just a tad but didn’t fully acknowledge what I’ve said. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I won’t be around to keep him away from you.  There’s nothing that will stop him from going after you.” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Um what about me?  I’ll stop him.”  I raised my voice a little but Harvey just rolled his eyes.  “You don’t trust me.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s more than just Scratch, okay?”  He didn’t address my accusation.  “It’s the Weird Sisters, Melvin and Elspeth.  It’s that you’re gonna be around witch shit all Summer instead of here.  With me.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Witch shit?”  I echo back to him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A sudden realization washed over me.  This isn’t just about Nicholas.  This is about Harvey not trusting me to stay true to who I am.  He thought I was abandoning my mortal side.  I was acutely aware I was losing him.  I grabbed his face to force him to look at me.  He tried to get out of my grasp but I didn't let him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Harvey, I love you.  This summer is not going to change who I am.  I’ll still be me, just a me with a little more knowledge of the witch world.  I need that.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t go, Brina.”  He wasn’t  as angry but still intense.  “I can’t take you going to Witch Camp.  It’s too much.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I have to go, Harvey.  I want to.”  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>His face fell for a brief moment and then he got angry again.  He took my hands off of his face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Then we’re done, Brina.”  I was audibly shocked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What?” I asked softly, as a tear fell.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“We’re over, Sabrina.  I can’t be with you, not when you pick witches.  When you pick Nick Scratch and the Weird Sisters over me.  You’re right, I don’t trust you.  At least not the you that's a witch.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He walked away from me and I followed him for the second time that day, calling his name.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Harvey, please!”  I yelled and people in the hallway are paying attention now.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No, Sabrina!”  He yelled even louder than before.  “This relationship is over.”  He walked away again and this time I let him.  </b>
</p><p><b>My face scrunched up and I realized I’m angry.  Very angry.  How dare he give up on us, how </b> <b> <em>dare </em> </b> <b>he say he doesn’t trust me. </b></p><p>
  <b>I spun on my heels to head to my own locker so I can clean it out.  I nearly ran into the last person I expected or wanted to see.  Nicholas Scratch.  He looked. at me with empathy and maybe a little sadness.  I’m sure he heard the whole thing.  He opened his mouth to say something but I didn’t want to talk to anyone right now.  I breezed by him and quickly wipe the tears from my face as I said.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Not now, Nicholas.” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I remember his slightly disappointed face.  Even back then he wanted to help me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He didn’t follow me and I didn’t see him again until Camp started and he helped me with my bags, and we started our whirlwind romance, free to do so because I was no longer locked in a relationship with someone who didn’t trust me.  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO.  That was a lot I think?  SABRINA AND NICK FINALLY DID THE DEED. </p><p>Also some Nick backstory!  I wanted to introduce Amalia in a different way.  She may come back she may not, we'll see!  Also I liked the idea of someone else banishing her and it not having to be Nick doing it.  I hope you liked him finally opening up about his family.  We know it's hard for him!</p><p>And lastly, the OG Sabrina and Harvey breakup and then their current fight...I think we could all guess that it always has something to do with Nick.  No one can deny their love.  Also, Idk if cannon Harvey would yell at Sabrina the way he did and accuse her of sleeping with Nick, but I felt like the Harvey in my story would so I wrote it that way. ANYWHO I really hope you guys liked this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after...and present adventures.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's a little bit shorter than some of the others...but I still like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 12</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick and I had ended up spending the night at the Treehouse, neither one of us wanting to face the world yet.  After giving myself to him body and soul, I couldn’t imagine spending the night apart.  We had been spending more and more time sleeping in each other’s arms, and I didn’t see that ending anytime soon.  We didn’t want to wake up but it was Sunday.  And Sunday meant Black Mass and biscuits and gravy day at brunch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do we have to go?”  Nick says to the bed.  He’s laying on his stomach, face buried in the pillow.  He seemed unwilling to get out of bed.  I hadn’t wanted to get up either, but I needed to get ready.  He was still naked after I had woken him up for a fresh round of morning sex.  I had been on top this time and I relished in the power I felt.  It had only been a day, but I was becoming more and more comfortable with my body.  I too, was exhausted, but I know what it would look like if we didn’t show up for Black Mass.  And biscuits and gravy are Nick’s favorite so if he wasn’t there for it, people would definitely suspect something.  People being Prudence and Ambrose who’d probably figure out what we were up to anyways.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know we have to.  Get up.”  I say tossing a throw pillow at him.  He lifts his head up and looks at me as I’m putting in an earring.  He takes in my short, lacy black dress and his face scrunches a tad. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re beautiful, Spellman.  But you’re wearing far too much clothing for my liking.”  He says as he rolls over on his back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I roll my eyes and rip the blanket off of him.  He doesn’t move and just puts his hands behind his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get up, Nicholas.”  I say, trying to be serious.  But his naked body and smirk are making me blush.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Join me.”  He says and stares at me intently.  Our eyes lock for a moment as he stands up and comes close to me.  He gazes at me and stares me down.  But somehow I find my strength and stand my ground.  My eyes don’t waver from his. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you’re not ready in ten minutes I’ll go without you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t care.”  He says with a lift of his chin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine.”  I say smirking back and shrugging my shoulders.  I go to grab my other earring and put it in.  “Maybe I’ll see if that Caliban guy will sit by me.  I hear he does what he’s told.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take it back!” Nick says, a little serious but mostly joking.  He comes to me and places his hands on my waist.  I instinctively wrap mine around his neck but my smirk stays planted on my face. “You don’t mean it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Put your clothes on.  That is if you want me to take them off later.”  It was a stand-off.  I raised my eyebrows, challenging him.  I curled my finger at the base of his neck and he shuddered.  I lean in just close enough that if he moved an inch his lips would be on mine.  But I don’t kiss him.  I had him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine.”  He said, sighing and closing the distance for a quick peck.  He let his hands fall from my waist and went over the trunk of clothes the treehouse had provided for us and slipped on dark pants and a grey Henley.  “You’re cruel, Spellman.”  He says kissing my cheek and grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.  I raise my eyebrows again in question. A goofy smile played in his lips.  “But I’ll take this cruel summer with you.”  He adds as we descend the treehouse. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who says it has to be just for the summer?”  I say and he smiles.  I know he was thinking it too.  At the base of the tree, with the sun shining making our eyes shine along with it, he pulls me in for a searing kiss.  It’s a promise that what we had went way past summer love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was for forever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love the smell of Sunday Brunch.”  Nick says as we walk in the cafeteria.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you it was worth it.”  I say to him as we head to our usual place with our friends.  “You can thank me later.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I plan to.”  He says with a wink as he goes to get the coffee for him and tea for me.  I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks and I pressed my lips together to hide the smile I’m sure was there.  I felt a slight twinge between my legs and blushed again when I remembered how it got there.  I sat on the bench and hoped it didn’t show on my face.  The same feeling had been there when I sat in the pew at black mass and I felt Prudence’s eye on me then too.  The look she gave was slightly unreadable when I finally looked at her at our brunch table.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning, Prudence.”  I looked at Ambrose next to her.  “Ambrose.”  I willed my cheeks to calm down.  My prayers went unanswered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You two finally did it.”  Prudence said slyly and Ambrose nearly spit out his coffee he’d just taken a sip of.  I spin my head to Nick who’s still getting coffee.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nick said this mind protection spell would work!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh I didn’t have to read your mind to know.”  She chuckles a little.  “I told you once I can tell when a witch has been deflowered.  Also I can see by the way you’re sitting now and how you fidgeted during Black Mass that Nicky’s been down there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prudence, please!”  I squeal and try to get more words out. But I honestly don’t know what to say.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“As much as it disturbs me to think about any of that, cousin.  Prudence is right.  We can tell there’s something different about you.”  Ambrose adds, a look of discomfort on his face.  It was all fun and games when he was teasing me, but now that it’s real it might be too much for him.  But then as quickly as he was uncomfortable, his cheekiness appears again.  “Nice choice for a first partner, cousin.  Nick’s hot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And very good in bed.”  Prudence adds, which doesn’t seem to bother Ambrose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dear Satan, both of you stop.”  I say as my face falls into my hands.  Nick walks back to the table at that point and takes in the scene.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s going on?”  He says hesitantly as he sits down.  I lift my face from my hands and look at him annoyingly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re just talking about you deflowering our dear Sabrina here.”  Prudence says as-matter-of-factly and I groan again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.”  Nick says simply and starts eating the biscuits and gravy that were being served Family Style at our table.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay?”  I ask him pointedly and he stops mid bite to look at me back.  “They’re making jokes about our sex life and all you can say is ‘okay?’  I do not understand the witchy view of sex.  I’ll never get it.”  He looks at me and nods his head in a way that indicates that I should get up with him.  He stands up and offers his hand.  I reluctantly take it and he pulls me aside so he can speak to me somewhat privately. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sabrina.  All I can say is ‘okay’ because if you let Prudence know something bothers you in the moment she’ll just keep doing it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So it does bother you?”  I somewhat sneer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course it bothers me.”  He says in a hoarse whisper and gets closer to me.  “Look, I love you.  And what we do privately is no one’s business but our own.  It didn’t bother me before when my sex life was the topic of conversation.  But it’s different with you.  So yes, it bothers me and not just because it bothers you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.” I say, calming down.  “I just hate that she gets to me so much.  Like she knows exactly what to say.  Like we’re friends, but we’re not at the same time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to talk to her.  Ambrose too.”  I give him a look that says ‘are you kidding me.’  But he’s got determination in his eyes.  “And they’re going to get the message.  Come on.”  He grabs my hand again and pulls me back to my table.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That May have been the quickest quickie I’ve never seen.”  Prudence teases.  Her sisters chuckle and my blood starts to boil again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prudence?  Enough.”  Nick says, his tone serious.  He leaves nothing to be questioned as he acknowledges the rest of the table.  “That goes for the rest of you too.  The jokes you have made and the jokes you were thinking about making, they’re done.”  Nick grabs my hand.  “I love Sabrina and she loves me and what we do is absolutely none of your fucking business.  Make jokes about my past, about me all you want.  But if any of you say a word about her, you’ll regret it.  Am I clear?”  My heart skips a beat at his confession.  The faces of those at our table are stunned and Melvin looks a little scared.  Ambrose is looking proud, appreciative of Nick standing up for me, even if it’s to him.  Prudence has a sly smile on too, as if to make Nick publicly declare his love was the plan all along. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Crystal clear, Nicholas.”  Prudence says. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But the half breed-” Dorcas tries.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, sister.”  Prudence interjects and looks my way.  She gives me a slight nod. Then she changes the subject, thank goodness.  “So, who’s excited for the camping trip this week?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Camping?”  I question.  “Like in a tent, in the woods, camping?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The mood shifted, everyone feeling calmer.  More cheery.  Nick squeezes my thigh under the table in support. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes!  We obviously have some magical upgrades, but for the most part it’s camping as you would expect.”  Elspeth says.  “It’s actually really fun!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I love camping.  I look forward to it.”  I say taking a bite of my breakfast.  The knots in my stomach are gone and I feel relaxed enough to eat it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re gonna love it, Spellman.  I promise.”  Nick says with a wink. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wander down the stairs Saturday morning a little bit too early for my liking.  I got home late and then I hadn’t slept well.  I was bored and tired of lying in my bed.  I figured now was as good of a time as any to get up and begrudgingly start my day.  I’m surprised to find Ambrose awake and in the kitchen drinking tea.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing up, Ambrose?”  I yawn.  “It’s like 7:30 AM.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Early morning corpse arrived.  Both the Aunties are once again out, so I had to receive it.”  He said cautiously, obviously seeing the bags under my eyes.  “What about you?  After going to another party last night, I figured you’d be asleep ‘til at least noon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep.”  I shrug my shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?”  He asks me, pulling out the seat next to him.  I sit down and he pours me a steaming cup of tea.  It warms my hands as I hold it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?”  I take a sip and will the caffeine to work immediately.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About whatever it is that’s got you up at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I consider him for a moment.  Usually I’d assume Prudence or Nick would have filled him in, one of them giving him a heads up when something was wrong with me.  But I guess it was still early in the day and he’d hadn’t talked to them yet.  He’s looking at me with concern, not teasing, which he usually does when he already knows what’s going on and just wants me to admit it for myself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m exhausted, Ambrose.”  He looks at me fondly but doesn’t respond.  He wants me to keep going.  “Last night Harvey found out about me and Nick.  He was angry, really angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Cousin.”  Ambrose’s face twisted with a mix of empathy and protectiveness.  He wouldn’t like what came next.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said some pretty awful things to me.  I’ve never heard him be that mean.  I don’t know that our friendship can overcome this.  And then Nick was there and he comforted me and it felt...I don’t know, nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambrose perked up a little bit at the mention of Nick, but his tone was still threatening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Kinkle?  I'll kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ambrose.”  I shake my head.  I had no doubt he could kill Harvey.  Quickly and easily.  “His anger wasn’t exactly misplaced.  I should have told him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did he find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorcas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merciful Hell…”. Ambrose rubbed his hands along his face.  “What did Nicholas do?  I assume he didn’t stand idly by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t.  He tried to calm Harvey down.  And then he made sure Harvey left when he didn’t calm down.  He held me while I cried.”  I say as tears threaten to peek through again.  “That’s not all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else happened last night?”  He asks me, as his eyebrows lifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not last night but...the night I was poisoned wasn’t a dumb prank.  Someone tried to kill me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina…”. Ambrose sighed.  “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick and I went to go see Dorian to get information about poisonous alcohol.  And we learned a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dive into my story and fill him in on my trip to Dorian’s and our discovery of Bittersweet Fire.  I could tell Ambrose was trying his hardest not to jump in with questions as he let me explain everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the mortal provided no insight as to who this guy was?”  He asks me about Zoe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”  I shake my head.  “Zoe had never seen him before.  But I suppose it’s entirely possible they were wearing a glamour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we have no leads?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No leads.”  I say</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do we go from here?”  He asks.  That was the big question.  I sigh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick and I are gonna do more research this week.  We’ve been theorizing a bit, but I think maybe Blackwood is behind it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cousin.”  His eyes widened at me.  “You can’t be serious.  I know you have no leads, but Blackwood?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know he doesn’t like me, Ambrose.  He probably thinks I’m more trouble than I’m worth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you listening to yourself?”  He scoffs.  “Sure Blackwood doesn’t like you.  But he’s not going to off you just because you're annoying.  Though I might.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scrunch my face at him and he sticks his tongue out at me.  We always have a way of bringing out the brat in each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides.”  He adds while leaning towards me, elbows on the table.  “If he had big bad plans to get rid of you, he would have let the angels do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he was behind that too?”  I suggest, not backing down.  He rolls his eyes.  “I’m serious! He probably didn’t think I’d actually survive.  Not to mention he knew I was baptized and didn’t tell me.  What else could he be hiding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambrose just continues to stare at me but I can see his walls of disagreement falling down.  He’s seeing my point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Sabrina.”  He leans back and sighs, rubbing his face.  “I’m not saying it’s not a possibility.  But it’s highly unlikely that he’s after you.  He’s sleeping with Aunt Z for Satan's sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They say keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”  I quip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everything is about you, cousin.”  I roll my eyes at him again and he goes on.  “Don’t hate me for asking, but what does Nicholas think of your theory?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I hate you for asking that?”  I ask, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”  He shrugs and smirks.  “You’re awfully sensitive about him these days.”  I narrow my eyes and answer, not taking his bait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t agree.  But he doesn’t disagree either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So basically he’s playing along, to keep you from doing something dumb.”  He laughs and my mouth hangs open.  “Makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ambrose!”  I hit his shoulder but I also can’t help from laughing just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you do, please think about it first.  Don’t do anything stupid.  But if you must, don’t do it alone.  Bring Nick or me.  Heaven, bring one of the mortals.  Promise?”  He asks me earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise.”  I meant it too.  “I’m going to avoid everyone all day, but I may head over to Nick’s tomorrow to do some research if you want to join.  We’d welcome the help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me because you need help, or because you want my presence to prevent you and Nicholas from talking about...things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mouth hangs open in shock again.  He chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forget, cousin, I’m dating Prudence who notices everything.  And you’re not as good as hiding your feelings as you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.  Okay.”  He smirks and heads out of the kitchen.  But I suddenly realize I want to ask him something.  It had been on my mind since he said it on the porch.  It would mean showing him some of my hand, letting someone in to the confusion in my brain.  But I wanted to know.   Did he know something I didn’t?  He was always observant, and analyzed and absorbed information a lot like Nick did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ambrose?”  I ask him in a small and curious voice.  He turns to me and raises his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you mean when you said Nick wouldn’t recover if something happened to me?”  I avert my eyes, feeling a little embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you think I meant?”  He leans on the wall and looks at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”  I shrug my shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you do.”  He says serious, and I look at him finally and his eyes are full of sympathy.  I bite my lip.  “Cousin.”  He comes back down the stairs for a moment.  “You have to know how he feels about you.”  I don’t say a word.  He’s about to say more when Aunt Hilda comes into the room cheerfully whistling.  She had come back after spending the night at Cee’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good morning, Doves!”  She says not noticing the somber tone in the air.  “You’re up early.  How about some breakfast, hmm?”  She comes over and pulls both of us to her, one in each arm.  When she lets go and bounces over to start making the bacon, Ambrose grabs my hand for a moment and squeezes it.  His half smile makes me smile a full one.  The smell of bacon and Hilda’s humming fills the air and I decide it’s going to be a good day.  I hadn’t had one of those in a while.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I dread school on Monday more than I ever have.  I absolutely did not want to face Harvey.  I also didn’t want to face Nick.  I had gone to his house yesterday to do more research, but I hadn’t given Nick his much desired chance to talk.  I caught the way his face fell when he saw me walk in with Ambrose.  He quickly covered it up but I had seen it all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We hadn’t learned much in our research in terms of who has Bittersweet Fire.  But Nick had stumbled upon a recipe of sorts.  This discovery gave us some insight as it read that you needed to summon Vulcan and make an offering for some of his blood.  The blood, though just a few drops go in the mixture, is what gives the vermouth the ability to set you on fire.  I had thought that surely Vulcan would remember who had summoned him.  So, I suggested we summon him ourselves, an idea that was quickly shot down by Nick and Ambrose who suggested we get more information first.  He was the Roman god of Fire, not a demon.  You couldn’t just summon and then banish him.  We decided to reconvene sometime this week, and I promised myself I’d bring Ambrose along with me again much to Nick’s dismay.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as I walked into the school I knew I wouldn’t have my talkative cousin to keep Nick from starting a conversation I wasn’t ready to finish.  Also I couldn’t exactly rely on Nick to help with the discomfort and anguish that would come along with seeing Harvey again.  At least I thought I didn’t.  I shouldn’t have been surprised when I found him leaning against my locker waiting for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Spellman.”  He said with a soft smile and my heart flipped like a roller coaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”  I said quietly, trying and failing to hide a small smile of my own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you?”  He asks me as he stops leaning on my locker so I can open it.  I shrug as I pull out my books.  I’m nervous to look at him, and see the intensity in his eyes that I know is there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine I guess.”  I go with and finally look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina.”  He says with a pointed look, telling me he knows I’m lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  I say letting my exhaustion show and he raises his eyebrows.  “Someone’s after me.  Someone’s mad at me.  It’s not like I haven’t been through this before.”  I slam my locker shut. He doesn’t flinch.  A moment of silence passes and I see Harvey walk by seeing the two of us together.  He scoffs as he goes past and shakes his head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figures.”  Falls from his lips in almost a growl.  I don’t hide that it upsets me and I look at the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is about Kinkle.”  He says, thinking that’s what’s bothering me the most.  I look up at him and his gaze is still intense but it’s mixed with care as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about everything, Nick.”  I sigh and start walking to our first class.  He follows me.  “It’s Harvey and it’s the poisoning.  It's not having the answers.”  I pause and look at him.  I feel brave in that moment and decide to give him a piece of what he wants, a glimpse at a future conversation.  “It’s you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?”  He asks, a little confused but looking hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us.”  I trail off and we walk to English.  We stop by the door, something that’s become sort of a pattern for us.  “There’s so much going on and so much to figure out.”  He could sense the double meaning in my words.  We had to figure out who was attacking me.  But we also had to figure out what was going on between the two of us.  What we were went past friendship, but we weren’t a couple either.  I wasn’t sure which question I was worried about answering more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina.”  He pleaded with his eyes and grabbed my arms.  “Talk to me.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment I saw a flicker of hope in his eyes, he thought I may actually move forward with this conversation.  But with a bite of my bottom lip he dropped my arms and knew me well enough to realize I still wasn’t ready.  “Let’s go to class.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded my head and followed him in, and tried very hard to focus on Mr. Beyers lecture.  But all I could think about was Nick’s begging eyes and whatever it was he wanted to tell me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I go through the motions most of the day and Roz and Theo seem to get the memo that I don’t want to talk about it.  So Theo tells me all about Robin in Latin in an attempt to lighten the mood.  In history Harvey sends me daggers, and Roz tries to distract me with conversations about cheer and how I’m spending Friday night since we don’t have a game.  I know she really wants to ask how I am.  But she won’t do that with Harvey nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Bio that I’m most concerned about.  Harvey’s my lab partner and since he’s barely looked at me without a glare since the day began I did not expect it to go well.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I put off walking into the classroom for as long as I could, but I had to go in eventually so as not to be late.  Harvey, Theo, and Roz are already at the lab table when I walk in.  Roz gives a sympathetic glance when she notices me walking over.  Theo’s eyes are darting back and forth from he and Harvey.  Harvey’s just staring at me, face blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Harvey.”  I try, doing my best to hide my nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I think today we’re supposed to be working on the digestive system.  We need to label the different organs.”  He says ignoring my hello and focusing on our pig.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harvey.”  I try again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking Roz and Theo could do half and we’d work on the other.”  He's just talking about our fetal pig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, Harvey.”  I take a deep breath.  “Are you really gonna only talk to me about our pig?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally looks up at me and his eyebrows are furrowed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna say it was all a big prank?  That you and Scratch never got together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo whispers “Here we go.” as Roz winces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Harvey, I can’t-”. I try.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna offer me a better explanation than ‘I didn’t want to hurt you.’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harvey, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I don’t want to hear it.”  I opened my mouth to apologize.  “And don’t say you’re sorry again.  From what I saw between you and Scratch this morning, you’re well on your way to being back together.  I guess</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Not gonna date Nick Scratch’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a lie too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harvey, let her talk.”  Roz chances.  His features calm for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Roz.  The only thing I’m willing to talk to her about is this pig.”  He points to it. “That’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Roz.”  I turn to him.  “Maybe we should switch partners for today.  Theo?”  I ask him.  Harvey stays silent, still fuming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, ‘Brina.”  He says sympathetically and hops off his stool and I take his.  Roz brushes her hand on my back in support and I give her a nod in thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things at the table calmed down a bit.  But Harvey kept slipping in snide comments. He would laugh to himself and Theo would look at me wide-eyed and shrug his shoulders.  Roz didn’t know what to say, if I was honest neither did I.  So I figured I’d fill her in on how we found a recipe for Bittersweet Fire.  I even told her about my plan to summon Vulcan but that Nick told me not to yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’re gonna wait.”  Harvey snorted and sneered. “Because you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever </span>
  </em>
  <span>the warlock tells you to.”  I didn’t appreciate what he was implying but I didn’t give in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually Ambrose told me not to too.” I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later on it was his last comment that set me off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo I was thinking we should rename our pig.”  I looked up at that and gave Harvey a warning look.  He looks at me and then Theo with smugness on his face when he says, “What do you think about Scratch?  Or Nick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!”  I slam my probe down and Harvey flinches ever so slightly.  I could take it when he was talking about me.  I didn’t know where my intense defense of Nick was coming from, but it bubbles and boiled inside of me.  I spoke in a harsh whisper so no one outside of our table could hear what I was about to say.   “Harvey, I know you’re upset and that you’re mad at me.  You feel betrayed and lied to, and some of your anger is warranted.  But other than keep the truth from you, we didn’t do anything wrong.  And the way you’ve been speaking to me and about Nick is unacceptable.  And even worse, it’s not who you are.”  He seemed to back down a little.  “This isn’t you, Harvey.  When you’re ready to be mature about this, we can talk.  But I won’t stand for you acting this way any longer.  You’re better than that, and frankly Nick doesn’t deserve to be spoken about this way.”  He says nothing and I stand up and scoot out my stool.  It screeches against the floor breaking the silence.  Harvey looks embarrassed and swallows hard and nods.  He finally understands.  “Roz?  I’m gonna need you to finish cleaning up.  I’ll see you in gym.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Brina.”  She says firmly, establishing her support and I walk out the door.  I don’t care that our teacher called out after me.  I just needed to get out of there.  I head into the hallway with a huff feeling stronger and surer of myself than I have all day.  Harvey had a right to be upset.  But he crossed the line Friday night and he had crossed a line today.  He could say what he wanted about me, but I would not allow him to insinuate that Nick had taken advantage of me.  That couldn’t be farther from the truth.  Yes, he had lied to me about his devotion to the Dark Lord.  But I had since realized that he had cared for me long before that.  And our physical relationship began at my suggestion.  Nick had never, not once, pressured me to do anything, or gotten upset with me when I didn’t want to do anything.   I knew Nick was sensitive about his past, and struggled with guilt over his promiscuity.  He had come a long way, and had never been anything other than respectful and loving with me.  Nick wouldn’t be spoken about this way.  Not if I had anything to say about it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hid in the Spot for the remainder of my bio class so I could calm down.  I’m lying on the couch with my arm over my eyes when I hear the door open.  I was hoping it wasn’t Harvey.  He should know me well enough to realize I needed space.  A part of me, larger than I would admit, hoped it was Nick.  But he didn’t know about this place.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brina?”  A soft voice said.  It was Roz.  I let out a sigh of relief.  I was happy it was her.  I sat up and pressed my lips together.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get out of class?”  I ask her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told Ms. Grath that you were feeling sick and I wanted to check on you.  Theo cleaned up our pig and told Harvey to learn to check himself.  You know Theo, always bold.”  She tries to joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you guys had to witness that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, ‘Brina.”  She sighs.   I can tell she’s about to go into one of her Roz speeches.  They always comfort me and kick me in the butt in the best way.  “Bottom line, you should have told him, preferably before you got back together.  It’s easy to see why he jumped to the conclusion that you were dumping him for Nick.”    Roz always knew the right thing to do, and she wasn’t afraid to call me on it.  She was always kind though, it was one of my favorite things about her.  “That being said, I don’t appreciate him basically slut-shaming you and Nick.  That’s not okay and he was out of line.  I know you well enough and from what you’ve told me about Nick, there was nothing but love between you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Roz.  You’re right.  I know I should have told him.  I just couldn’t find the right way.  I was always going to tell him.  Dorcas just beat me to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to punch her in that moment.  You should have seen the way Nick yelled at her when he came back inside.”  My eyes went wide and she backtracked.  “He didn’t threaten her or hurt her or anything.  But he was pissed and made sure she knew it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know he’d never hurt her.  That’s not who he is.  I’m just constantly surprised that he keeps standing up for me, saving me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he still loves you, Sabrina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”  I say admitting it finally.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you still love him too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I do.”  I’m admitting that now too.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you going to do about it?”  She asks me the million dollar question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now?  Nothing.  Avoid it like the plague.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s what’s best?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Roz?  Right now I need to focus on getting through homecoming and the Coven Summit.  And figuring out who’s poisoning me.  When the dust settles I’ll figure out Nick and I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he on board with this plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s tried to talk to me about us a few times.  I know he wants to.  But I also know he won’t push me too hard, and he’ll wait until I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”  Roz nods her head and her face scrunches into a smile.  “He definitely loves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rings and I roll my eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to gym.  I think it’s running day and I could use a way to work out my frustration.”  I grab her hand and we stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all gonna work out, Brina.”  She says to me with finality as we join the rush of students in the hall.  “With Harvey, with Nick.  It’s gonna be okay.”  We don’t say another word and smile and each other heading to gym class.  Harvey is smart and ignores me.  Theo and Roz run together after I told them I wanted to run alone.  Nick doesn’t try to approach me either, offering a slight nod in support.  He runs about 10 yards behind me, showing he was there if I needed him.  It made me smile and made my heart leap.  I missed him, and he was almost back within reach.  If I’d just let him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed a heavy breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel you stewing from here, Spellman.”  Nick said not looking up from his own book.  HIs brows were furrowed in concentration, but I saw the smallest teasing smile dance across his lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A stewing Sabrina is a common occurrence, Nicholas.  I figured you of all people would know.”  Ambrose adds with a smirk.  We were back in Nick’s study.  We had spent all week trying and failing to come up with more information.  But between cheer and football practice, and getting ready for next week’s summit, we hadn’t been able to do as much as I would have liked.  I was beyond tired of coming up empty handed.  Not to mention, things were strange with my friends.  Nick and I were still in this weird limbo, and Harvey still wasn’t speaking to me.  I didn’t mind all that much, but I was hoping by now he’d have come to me so we could talk.  Also I could tell trying to be on both sides was wearing Roz and Theo down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just sick of not knowing anything.”  I say, my frustration clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get there, Sabrina.”  Nick says suddenly standing by where I’m seated at the table.  “I’m sorry I haven’t figured out how to summon Vulcan safely yet.”  He looked guilty.  He thought he was failing me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, Nick!”  I say trying to relieve some of the pressure.  “I’m not finding anything either.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.”  Nick reaches on one of his bookshelves and pulls something down.  It’s another journal of my father’s.  “This is one we haven’t read yet.  I tried skimming through it once over the Summer but it didn’t seem like it had much other than daily ramblings.”  I take the journal from his hand and I feel a jolt where our fingers touch briefly.  That has been happening a lot more lately.  “I’m sure it’ll mean something more to you.  I don’t know that anything will be in it, but I think you should read it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see what he was doing.  He was giving me permission to take a break, get to know my father more.  We had gone through most of the books from the wreckage, and Nick had insisted he go back later in the Summer.  He had come back with a trunkful of books and journals that time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Nick.”  I say to him and he places his hand on my shoulder briefly, giving it a squeeze.  Ambrose raises his eyebrows at me questioningly as Nick goes to sit back down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got anything special on those shelves for me, Nicholas?”  Ambrose teased.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is special enough for you, Ambrose.”  Nick quipped right back and the two boys chuckled.  It was nice to see them as friends again.  Ambrose, while obviously taking my side in the break up, had always felt a sort of pity or comradery for the warlock.  He knew all about being manipulated and used for someone else’s gain.  He had been roped into a plot to blow up the Vatican for Satan’s sake.  He had also seen Nick dedicate his time to me over the last few weeks, which I’m sure earned him even more brownie points.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I skimmed through the journal, looking for words that stood out to me.  I would read it in its entirety eventually.  But for now I was just looking out for anything that could give us answers.  I sat upright out of my chair and gasped audibly when I read his name.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blackwood.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ambrose jumped and Nick stood up too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina, what is it?”  Nick says coming to my side.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was him.  It was Blackwood.”  I say.  Ambrose rolls his eyes clearly not believing me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this again, cousin.”  Ambrose scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s right here in my father’s journal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina…”  Nick said carefully.  “Your father has written about Blackwood before.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.”  I say with slight force to get their attention.  Nick eyes me and nods so I can go on.  He’s giving me his attention.  “Listen to this. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Faustus came to me today.  He asked me for help in summoning Vulcan.  I questioned his reasoning, not much good can come from summoning the Roman god of fire.  However, he’s simply interested in a few drops of blood.  He had plans to make Bittersweet Fire.’”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unholy shit.”  Nick says coming to read over my shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He talks about it again a few pages later.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I had hesitancies about summoning Vulcan, as Bittersweet Fire is a dangerous poison and I’m not exactly comfortable with it being in Blackwood’s hands.  But the other alternative involves him finding another conjurer to do it.  If I’m the one at least I can make sure the Roman god is sent back to hell and a little blood is all Faustus gets.’  </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was him guys.  It’s been him all along.”  I slam the book down and head out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina, where are you going?”  Nick follows after me.  He finds me in his room, going for the bottle Nick hid in his floorboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to confront him, Nick.  And I’m bringing this with me, to show him I know what he did.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about this, please.  We can’t just go barging in his office accusing him of trying to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”  I rounded on him.  If he was frightened by my intensity he didn’t show it.  “It was him, I knew it.  How poetic, my father helps him create it and he tries to kill me with it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina, please let’s think about this for a second.”  He pleads with me but I’m already walking out his bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”  Ambrose pokes his head out of the study and Nick shakes his head at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is happening?”  Ambrose asks. Nick opens his mouth to talk but I jump in first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to talk to Father Blackwood. Right now.  You guys can come or you guys can stay.  That’s up to you.”  I walk out the front door and hear them follow me with a huff.  I pause on the porch and look at them both.  Ambrose shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to do anything stupid alone.  This is me forcing you to follow up on that promise.”  Ambrose quips.  I focus on Nick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh this is definitely a stupid idea.”  I narrow my eyes at his comment.  “But I’m with you.”  He says and offers his hand.  Ambrose takes my arm and teleports us to outside Blackwood’s office.  I don’t wait even a second before barging in.  Aunt Zelda is there which stumps me for a second.  Blackwood takes my silence as an opportunity to speak first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in Satan’s name are you three doing?  Have you no respect for this office?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to speak with you Father Blackwood.  Auntie Zee you should probably leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do nothing of the sort.”  She says crossing her arms over her chest.  “What are you doing here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the record I tried to stop her, Auntie.”  Ambrose says behind me.  I turn and glare at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I shouldn’t be shocked you’re here as well Mr. Scratch.”  Blackwood says to Nick.  He just shrugs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here because of this.”  I slam the bottle of Bittersweet Fire on the table.  His eyes go wide in surprise.  Aunt Zelda’s mouth hangs open in shock.  “Not this one of course.  But your batch.  The one you used to try and kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blackwood’s surprise turned to a mocking chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, kill you?”  I narrow my eyes and Aunt Zelda’s go back and forth between him and me, like she’s analyzing both of us.  “I simply don’t have time for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did someone try to kill you?”  Aunt Zelda booms, my words finally sinking in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About two weeks ago at a party.  They used Bittersweet Fire, which Fr. Blackwood just so happens to own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know this Sabrina?”  Aunt Zelda asks me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father was the one who conjured Vulcan for his blood.”  Fr. Blackwood didn’t look threatened like I’d thought.  He just looked bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Edward Spellman conjured the Roman god to get his blood for Acerbumdulce Ignis, or Bittersweet Fire.  But I’ve only used it once on an individual who tried to kill me.  And that was years ago.  I’m sure if you read your father’s journal further you’d know that.  I can show you the bottle, only a little is missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you clearly hate me, and don’t care what happens to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not my favorite witch, but if I didn’t care what happened to you I would’ve let the angels have their way with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see the bottle.”  Nick said softly but firmly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is completely unnecessary.”  Aunt Zelda cut in.  “Seriously, what is wrong with the lot of you?  Barging into your High Priest’s chambers accusing him of nonsense.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he didn’t do it, the bottle will still be mostly full.”  Nick says again, coming to stand at my side.  Fr. Blackwood rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers.  A bottle, nearly full, appears on his desk.  Nick picks it up and analyzes it.  He says a quick incantation and takes a deep breath before setting it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s his, and only one dose is missing.”  Nick says and my shoulders fall and I press my lips together.  Blackwood holds his hands out in innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that that is settled.  You all can leave.”  Blackwood says.  “And don’t do anything like this again.”  We all go to leave and Zelda follows us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in Satan’s name were you thinking!”  She booms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh she wasn’t, Aunt Zee, that’s the issue.”  Ambrose says in his ‘I told you so’ voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly, not.”  She huffs.  “I can’t imagine what possessed you to think your High Priest would try and kill you.  Not to mention you keeping the fact that someone tried to kill you from me and your Aunt Hilda.  Unless she knows of course.”  She crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t.”  I say my voice, small. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think so.”  She turns to Ambrose and Nick.  “Take her home right now.  I’ll talk to her when I come home and we’ll figure out a plan.  And don’t teleport.  The fall air and long walk might knock some sense into her.  And the two of you for buying into her ridiculous ideas.”  She stormed back into the office then.  Tears pricked at my eyes.  Blackwood was a bust.  He hadn’t done it and I’d just upset my Aunt Zelda, which I did far too often.  I had gone all typical Sabrina and jumped in head-first without a plan.  And I’d dragged Nick and Ambrose down with me.  I ran out the door of the Blackwood Estate and down the path.  Nick followed me and caught up quickly.  Ambrose too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina.”  He asks as we make our way through the woods.  “Are you okay?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be.”  I lie, while pushing the tears down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I don’t know.  Maybe because you accused our High Priest of attempted murder and were unsurpirsingly, wrong?”  Ambrose said, clearly displeased with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ambrose.  Don’t.”  Nick warned.  He just scoffed in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t possibly be defending her right now, Scratch.”  Ambrose said.  Nick gave him a pointed look that I didn’t miss.  “She was wrong, and we both know it.  You’re just too focused on not scaring her off again to call her on her shit.  But I’m not.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now, Ambrose.”  Nick said unaffected by the dig. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  She needs to learn that not every thought she has is an epiphany.  Maybe if she just stopped and thought for but a moment we wouldn’t have High Priests mad at us and mortals showing up at Summer Camp.”  I spin on him then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you always help me, huh?”  He’s a little taken aback by my fire.  “If I’m so stupid or such an inconvenience.  Why are you always there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I wasn’t you would likely end up dead, or the rest of us would be dead.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys.”  Nick tries to jump in but we pay him no mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should just stop then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys.”  Nick says again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.  I.  Should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you know Ambrose sometimes I just hate you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GUYS!”  Nick cries and then says an incantation in Latin and a shield goes up.  I turn my attention to what’s in front of us and I’m shocked speechless.  I think it’s a demon, but it’s one I haven’t seen before.  It’s as big as an elephant and has scales, and horns.  What looked to be bile was pouring out of its 3 green eyes, 3 eyes that were staring at me.  It was hissing and showing it’s fang-like teeth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sabrina…you.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>It spoke in a chill and hoarse whisper.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick, it’s another attack!”  I state the obvious.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a shield up, but I’ll need to lower it to banish it.  Ambrose, can you handle things for a few seconds?  Protect Sabrina?”  Nick says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it, Scratch!”  Ambrose yells as I scream,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!  Let’s just teleport away.”   Ambrose takes a protective step in front of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t.”  Nick says, testing it.  “This kind of demon can mess with space and time.  It’ll prevent us from moving anywhere using magic.  You ready, Ambrose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, Scratch.”  Nick lowers his shield, and Ambrose pushes me to the ground and back farther away from the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really is probably about 10 seconds but it’s the longest 10 seconds of my life.  Nick is working hard on his banishing spell, and Ambrose is casting spells of his own.  But the demon gets in shots too.  I don’t know where they come from but knifelike arms come at Ambrose and there’s not much he can do.  He’s hit a few times and in my panic I cast a few spells to get the knives to go in other directions.  It helps some.  The wind-like sound of the banishing drowns out my cries.  When the demon is gone, Ambrose falls to the ground, a bloodied and bruised mess.  Blood is sputtering from his mouth and he’s got more wounds than I could count.  I run to him and grab his face.  I’m hysterically crying, calling his name and telling him I love him.  Ambrose reaches up and touches my face offering a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick!”  I suddenly feel his presence at my side.  “We have to get him to Aunt Hilda.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick grabs Ambrose's hand and wraps an arm around my waist and suddenly we’re in the living room.   My tears and Ambrose’s coughing startle Hilda who is sitting on a couch reading with tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Heavens!  What happened?”  She rushes over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demons...attack...save him.”  I’m incoherent.  Hilda looks at Nick for further explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were attacked by a demon.  A powerful one, with hundreds of knife-like arms.”  Nick explains.  His arm is still around my waist.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you carry him to my botanical room, Nicholas?  Then summon Melvin and Elspeth and get them here quickly.  Zelda too.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”  Nick stood up and carried Ambrose to Hilda.  He came back and eyed me, still crying on the floor and hesitated for just a moment before teleporting away.  He was back within seconds with a confused Elspeth, Melvin, and a disgruntled Zelda in tow.  Hilda looked confused as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was faster than summoning.”  Nick says as he lowers himself back to the ground to where I am.  I faintly hear Hilda explain what’s happening to Zelda as they get to work on Ambrose.  Melvin and Elspeth will be useful, I tell myself.  They’re good at healing and herbology.  We have to have made it in time.  As if I can’t sit still any longer I jump up suddenly, which startles Nick a little.  I want to help.  I march in the botanical room with Nick behind me and am met with a worried and angry Zelda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”  She says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to help.”  My words are jumbled and tears are still pouring down my face.  “He has to be okay.  Tell me he’ll be okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got him here in good time.”   Zelda says calming a little.  She gently touches my shoulder and smiles.  “But you are in no shape to help, and we need focus if we are to pull Ambrose through this.”  Another sob washes over me.  Guilt too for the fight he and I had been having.  Zelda turns her attention to Nick.  “Nicholas?  I’m going to close this door.  Don’t let her in, we’ll update you when we can.  Don’t leave her alone either.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.”  Nick said softly as Zelda closes the door.  More tears fall down my face as I place my hands on the door, needing to be as close to my dying cousin as I can.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please no.”  I whisper through my sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spellman.”  Nick tries putting his hands on my shoulders, and tries to pry me from the door.   I fight him, but he only tries harder. I eventually give in, my sobs rolling through my body and I allow him to wrap his arms around me.  I curl into him, face burrowing into the crook of his neck, and feel my knees giving out.  “I got you.”  He whispers to my hair.  As if sensing I’m collapsing he slowly lowers himself to the ground so we’re seated.   I’m essentially cradled in his lap, him with his back against the door, knowing I want to be close to Ambrose.  I continue to cry and he continues to whisper comforting words in my ear.  I allow myself to calm down just a little.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”  More crying.  “What if he...what if he…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh.”  He runs a hand through my hair.  “Just breathe, Sabrina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him I hate him.  He thinks I hate him.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows you love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could he?  After what I said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows.”  Nick says again and rubs circles on my back.  I feel like his words have double meaning.  Ambrose knows I love him.  Did Nick know I love him too?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I start to cry again and I know I’m hardly holding it together.  I know the reason I haven’t completely lost it is because of the warlock holding me.  I don’t know how long we’re there, but it feels like hours.  My cousin was in the next room, a few feet away possibly dying.  And it was likely because of me.  I had been the target.  I had insisted we go see Blackwood.  Ambrose had been protecting me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambrose had told me that he didn’t think he could go on if something happened to me, that Nick wouldn’t recover.  What Ambrose didn’t know is that I couldn’t lose anyone either.  Ambrose meant more to me than I could ever put into words.  If something happened to him?  I couldn’t go on either.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooooo...yeah.<br/>Ambrose got hurt and things aren't looking great for him.  BUT Nick was there to catch Sabrina as usual.  Harvey is still a jerk in this chapter but I promise he'll get better for all you Harvey fans out there.  I don't hate Harvey, I actually like him as a character.  Just not as a partner for Sabrina.  Remember he's still struggling with the whole Tommy thing even though he and Sabrina tried to get back together.  He'll make his way back to friendship don't worry.</p><p>Also Blackwood didn't try and kill Sabrina.  But it wouldn't be a CAOS fic without at least a little animosity between him and Sabrina, right?  I just think Sabrina needs to learn she's not always right.  </p><p>Also the title drop?  It was a little cheesy I know, but I like cheesy Nick and Sabrina.  The inspiration came from the Taylor Swift song which is so Nick and Sabrina guys go listen to it.  </p><p>Anyways, leave a comment if you so desire!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few conversations, some camping, and a new character!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this took a while...I'm sorry.  I'm trying to write quickly but also write quality so it's taking longer than I'd like.  Hopefully the next update won't take as long.  Anyways enjoy the new character, she's inspired by one of my best friends and I think she's fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p><hr/><p>Fall</p><p> </p><p>I slowly open my eyes and it takes me a minute to remember where I am. I was cold and dazed. As I realized I was awake reality hit me like a ton of bricks and I had to force myself to breathe.  </p><p>We had been attacked.</p><p>I had been the target.</p><p>Ambrose had been hurt.</p><p>But he was okay.  </p><p>Once I finally calmed down last night and heard that Ambrose was sleeping but stable, Aunt Hilda had insisted I go to bed and get some sleep myself.  Nick had held me until I stopped crying and I could see he was relieved too when we heard Ambrose was going to make it..  Hilda has insisted I drink some calming tea and Nick had supported that decision.  He’d walked me to my room and tucked me in.  Ambrose would make it and I wanted to tell him I was glad he was okay too.  I don’t know if it was the exhaustion or the threat of almost losing someone important to me, but I let myself say it.  And his small smile warmed my heart and made me happy I did.  The pull between us was undeniable and I felt his hesitation to leave.  I wanted him to stay and I’m sure he wanted to too, but he didn’t.  He begrudgingly said goodbye and raked his hand through my hair.  My eyes faded, thanks to Hilda’s tea and he left, probably teleporting back to his place.  It had been the best sleep I’d had in while, dreamless and deep.  The best since I stopped being able to fall asleep in Nick’s arms.  But I still woke up cold. </p><p>I pulled myself out of bed and rushed downstairs, eager to see my cousin and confirm with my own eyes that he was breathing.  At the bottom of the stairs I was met with both Zelda and Hilda at the kitchen table, sipping tea.</p><p>“Finally.”  Zelda boomed.  “I thought you’d never wake up.”</p><p>“Good morning to you too, Aunt Z.”  I grumbled.  She was obviously still upset with me and I was still a little upset over how she had yelled at me.</p><p>“How’d you sleep, lamb?”  Hilda asked.  She was speaking cautiously, as if she didn’t want to set me or Zelda off. </p><p>“Great thanks to your tea, Aunt Hilda.”  We all paused.  “How is he?” </p><p>“Oh he’s doing much better this morning.”  Hilda explained, a smile crossing her features again.  She still had bags under her eyes though, she had been worried.  “You and Nicholas got him home just in time.  It was tough work, but he’s going to be just fine.”  </p><p>A huge wave of relief rushed through me.  </p><p>“Can I see him?” </p><p>“After you explain to us what’s going on.”  Zelda said firmly. </p><p>“Can’t that wait?”  I almost beg.  “Ambrose almost died yesterday.  I want to see him.”</p><p>“Surely she can pop up and say hello, can’t she, Zelds?”  Hilda intervened with hope.</p><p>“Fine.”  I turn to go to the botanical room, thinking that’s where he was.  “He’s in his room.  Nicholas helped us get him there after he put you to bed.  Seems he’ll recover better in his own space.”</p><p>I nod my head slightly and ascend the stairs to the attic.  I feel my heart rate pick up, and I become aware of how nervous I am.  I had never been nervous to talk to Ambrose, but this time was different.  Before he almost died, almost died protecting me, we had fought and I’d essentially told him I hated him.  The thought that he could have died believing that made my stomach churn and if it had any contents I’m sure I’d have thrown up.  </p><p>As I neared the door, I heard muffled voices and giggles.  It was the unmistakable harsh yet smooth-like-honey voice of Prudence mixed with my cousin’s.  I’d know his laugh anywhere.  If he was laughing that meant he was okay.  I gathered up my courage and pushed the door open, not bothering knocking.  They didn’t hear me come in so I got a moment to take in the scene.  Ambrose was propped slightly against the back wall on his bed.  His shirt was off and he had bandages and bruises all over his chest.  His face looked tired but he was smiling down at Prudence who was lying next to him, one hand propped under her head the other moving up and down his chest in an affectionate manner.   Her gaze was fixed upon him, and even though I don’t think they’d admit it, they looked in love.  My heart and mind traveled for a brief moment to how I’d feel if it was Nick lying and recovering in a bed.  Would it be my place to lie beside him?  Surely I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, but I didn’t know where we stood.  I pushed the thoughts down before my mind could go down that road any further.  Worried I was staring to intrude in a moment, I cleared my throat slightly.  Both Prudence and Ambrose looked my way.  Prudence narrowed her eyes and Ambrose’s face was unreadable.</p><p>“Um, I’m glad to see you’re okay, Ambrose.”</p><p>“He shouldn’t have had to be healed in the first place.”  Prudence sneered.</p><p>“Prudence.”  Ambrose said, his voice once in a tone that was warning, but not threatening.  He pressed his lips together once.  “Why don’t you give me and my cousin a minute alone.”  She opened her mouth to protest but he jumped in again.  “Perhaps you could get us more tea.”  </p><p>She nodded her head and barely looked at me as she passed.  I couldn’t hide the tears that were forming in my eyes anymore.</p><p>“Ambrose, I-”. I couldn’t form the words.  “I’m so..”</p><p>“Oh, cousin.”  Ambrose’s voice was warm, forgiving.  “Come over here.”  I was hesitant.  I didn’t want to hurt him further.  “I can’t come to you so you have to come here.”</p><p>I walked over to him and sat on his bed, leaving a good amount of space between us.  He eyed the room and smirked.</p><p>“You can come closer you know.  I’m not going to break.”</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d want me to…” </p><p>He took a deep breath and sighed.</p><p>“Cousin…”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Ambrose.”  There was no stopping the tears now.  “I’m so so sorry.”  He reached out and grabbed my hand and used his little energy to pull me closer.  “I’m sorry for our fight.  I could never hate you.” </p><p>“I know, Sabrina.” He looked at me fondly and with love.  It only made me cry harder.  He wiped a tear from my face.  “I’m sorry too.  I shouldn’t have yelled like I did.”</p><p>“You were right.”  I shook my head.  “I was reckless.  And if you hadn’t been with me you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”  </p><p>“If I hadn’t been with you, you’d probably be dead.  Nicholas too.  I like this outcome better.”  He said with a teasing smile and a wink.</p><p>“I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to you.  If you died thinking I hated you.”  </p><p>“I know you don’t hate me, cousin.”  He said as though it were obvious.  “I didn’t think that for a moment.  And for the record, I could never hate you either.”  I smile a little and he teases me but I don’t mind.  “Dislike you in some moments, sure.  Wish you’d think first?  Absolutely.”  I snort and he laughs too. “But I’ll always love you, Sabrina.  We’re family.”</p><p>Happy tears started to fall again.  “I love you too, Ambrose.”</p><p>Waves of relief came back.  I was so happy he was okay and that we weren’t fighting.  Ambrose had always been more of a brother to me than a cousin.  I’m sure he’d been leary of me at first, not really quite sure what to think of a new baby in the house after so many years of it just being him and the Aunties.  I’m sure a screaming baby made his house arrest nearly unbearable.  But Hilda had told me once that it wasn’t long before I was the apple of his eye, and as I got older we got closer.  And I was grateful for it.</p><p>“And are you okay?”  Ambrose asks me and it pulls me from my thoughts.</p><p>“I’m okay.  Physically that is.” I answer him honestly.</p><p>“And Nicholas?  I assume he’s okay, but I don’t really know seeing as I may have missed something when I was dying.”  </p><p>Yep, he’s definitely okay proven by his dry sense of humor. </p><p>“Nick is okay too.”  Ambrose stared at me sensing there was more.  “Although I may have scared him with my hysteria yesterday.”</p><p>“How do you mean?”  Ambrose asked as he raised his eyebrows.  I could dance around it but there’s no use in lying to him.</p><p>“I may or may not have broken down in tears for a long time and I may or may not have allowed Nick to essentially cradle me in his lap.”</p><p>Ambrose burst out with a hearty laugh and clapped his hands together.</p><p>“Unsurprising.”  We smile at each other as he lets me leave it there.  “I should really thank you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“When Prudence heard I was hurt she came running.  I guess nearly losing me had made her rethink officially defining what we are.  She’s been more affectionate than ever.”</p><p>“I’m happy for you.”  I say with a small smile, pushing down the image of Nick that's appearing again.  </p><p>“You’ll be happy again too, cousin.”  I raise my eyebrows.  “You and Nick.”  We pause and I don’t respond, letting what he’s just said sink in.</p><p>“I’ll see you later, Ambrose.  I will probably need your help when the Aunties inevitably kill me for hiding the attacks from them.”</p><p>He laughs and promises he’s got my back.  I quietly walk out the door and pass Prudence on the stairs.  She stops, clearly wanting to have words with me.Great.  Just when we were real friends, I got her boyfriend attacked by a demon.</p><p>“I’m going to spare you the lecture, because I’m sure you know how I feel about everything.” She sneers. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Prudence.”  I say and she softens, clearly surprised I’m not fighting back.  “I never wanted anyone to get hurt.”</p><p>“You never do.”  The words still hurt, but she doesn’t say them with as much bite.  She sighs and looks at me.  “You have to be more careful, Sabrina.  I know the demon attack wasn’t your fault, but you need to be less reckless. No more accusing high priests of treachery and running off with a huff.”</p><p>“I’m trying-”</p><p>“No, I don’t think you are.”  She cuts me off.  “If yesterday was any indication, Ambrose and Nicholas would do anything to keep you safe.”  My heart sank into my stomach for like the tenth time that morning.  She wasn’t wrong.  “When I heard Ambrose was hurt I’ve never been more afraid.  It’s like a part of me was dying along with him.  How would you feel if it had been Nick?”  She’s getting worked up and tears begin to form in my eyes again.  She takes another breath and calms herself down.  “I don’t know if what I feel for Ambrose is love, considering I don’t fully understand it.  But I do know Ambrose loves you, and as much as you probably want to deny it Nicholas does too.  They would die for you, Sabrina.  Please don’t give them the opportunity.”</p><p>I simply nodded at her and she nodded back.  There was really nothing else for me to say.  She was right.  I’m sure Nick and Ambrose would do anything for me, despite mine and Nick’s non-relationship.  It was eating away at me, the thought of Nick being the one that was hurt or worse.  I had almost let Ambrose die thinking I hated him.  What if Nick had almost died thinking I hated him too?  I wouldn’t let him die for me, not when I wouldn’t even talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>I make my way down the stairs, after changing into normal clothes, with the decision already made up in my mind.  I would go see him today and hear him out.  I don’t know that I’m ready for the entire conversation, but I was ready for it to start.  There was no doubt that I missed him, loved him, needed him like I needed air.  But I still had that voice of doubt telling me not to trust him again.  I had forgiven him, but I wasn’t ready to jump right back in yet.  My aunts were still at the table in the kitchen when I made it back down.</p><p>“Explain, Sabrina.”   Aunt Zelda says.  My eyes go wide.  I had forgotten I was to tell them everything.</p><p>“Um.  I think Nick should be here too.”  I say, trying to buy myself some time.  “He can explain some of the stuff better.”</p><p>Aunt Hilda looked at me apologetically as Zelda continued.  </p><p>“Good plan.  I’ll send a message over.  I’d like to hear how he got roped in.”</p><p>“No!” I yell and it shocks both of them.  I start to back out of the room.  “I’ll just go get him.  He might be sleeping so he might miss the fire message.”</p><p>Zelda narrows her eyes, seeing right through my excuse, and knowing I’m just trying to avoid her and her questions.  Hilda looks at me knowingly too, though I’m sure she thinks the reason is because I want alone time with him.  Both reasons are true.</p><p>“Go get him.  Come right back.”  Zelda says sternly.</p><p>“Yes, Auntie.”  I say and I’m outside quick.  It’s warm. </p><p> </p><p>I teleport to his place but don’t just barge in this time.  I knock on the door before I could chicken out.  My heart is pounding its way out of my chest and I’m nervous.  He doesn’t come to the door right away so I figure he either isn’t home or is still asleep.  I turn to walk down his porch when I hear his door open.</p><p>“Sabrina?”  He asks me in a sleepy voice.  I spin around and take in his appearance.  His hair was messy and I’m sure he had just thrown on clothes so he could open the door.  “What’s going on?”  His tone is a little worried.</p><p>“You were sleeping, I can come back.”  I tell him slowly, backing away.</p><p>“No, no, I wasn’t.”  He says rubbing his eyes and opening the door wide.  “I was up already and just making coffee.  Please come in.”  </p><p>I follow him in wordlessly and push down my nerves.  </p><p>“I have a whole pot of coffee made but I could put the kettle on if you want tea?”  He asks me as he grabs a mug for himself.</p><p>“Coffee is fine.”   I tell him and he raises his eyebrows at me.  “As long as you have cream and sugar.”   </p><p>“Of course.”  He chuckles slightly and goes to grab them from the cabinet and fridge. “So how’s Ambrose?”  He asks as he hands me the mug.  </p><p>“He’s okay.  He was sitting up and talking this morning, being his usual sarcastic self.”  He smiles and I smile too.  “Prudence was there with him.”</p><p>“Well I can’t imagine she’d be anywhere else but at his side.”  He says and we’re both silent for a moment.  The tension between us is building.  He quickly adds, “They may not be conventional but they care for one another.”</p><p>“Yeah Prudence said something similar.”  I take a sip of my coffee and I actually like it.  “I’m just glad he’s okay.  I was really worried.  If he hadn’t made it, because he was protecting me?  I don’t think-”  </p><p>“Hey.”  Nick cuts me off and places his hand on top of mine.  “Don’t let your mind go there.  He made it.  You’re safe.”  </p><p>“You’re okay too?”  He nods in response and I breathe a sigh of relief.  </p><p>“I’m okay, Sabrina.”  He pauses and squeezes my hand in support before lifting it.  I miss it immediately.   “We’re all okay.  Are you hungry at all?  I can make some breakfast.”   </p><p>“No that’s okay, I’m good.  But you eat if you want!”  </p><p>“I’m okay.”  </p><p>It’s not exactly awkward between the two of us, but there is something in the air.  It’s something I’ve been putting off and I have to address.  The silence in the air is suffocating.  </p><p>“Sabrina?”  He asks softly and I look up at him.  His eyes are searching mine.  “What are you doing here?  Not that I don’t love seeing you, I always do.  But I figured you’d be with Ambrose all day.”  I consider which answer to give him first.  I settle on the less difficult one. </p><p>“I have to explain everything to my Aunties: the attack, the poison, and I was hoping you’d join me and help.”  He held my eyes for a moment.</p><p>“Of course I’ll help.”</p><p>“Thank you, Nick.”  He looked at me again and appeared to be considering something.  His lips turned up in a slight smirk.  I was caught.</p><p>“You could have just sent a fire message for that.  Why are you really here, Sabrina?”  Crap.  He knew me too well.  I bite my lip thinking of what to say before I blurt out,</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Nick.”  I say and his face twists in confusion. </p><p>“What are you apologizing for?” </p><p>“I’ve been pushing you away.  Again.”  He breathes out a deep breath and goes to open his mouth but I keep going.  “You’ve been there for me so much and I’ve been holding you at arms length.”</p><p>“There’s a lot going on, Sabrina.”  He tells me.  Even when I’m apologizing, he’s still trying to take the guilt off me. </p><p>“I haven’t been fair to you.  I know we need to talk and I haven’t been ready, but I haven’t taken what you need into consideration.  Seeing Ambrose and Prudence today and hearing how worried she was, it really forced me to think and put a lot of things in perspective.”  I pause and will myself to continue.  “What if it had been you?  What if you had been the one to get hurt?  What if you were dead and I didn’t hear you out.”</p><p>He grabs my hand again and plays with my fingers.  He doesn’t say anything because he knows I have more to say.</p><p>“I’m so scared, Nick.  I haven’t allowed myself to open up because I’m afraid to have that conversation.  I’m scared I’ll get hurt again.  But I’m even more scared to lose you.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, Sabrina.  You’re not going to lose me.”  </p><p>“But that’s what I thought before.”  I’m getting a little worked up and tears are threatening to fall from my eyes.   “I thought I would never lose you, and you let me walk out of that music room.  You didn’t come after me.”</p><p>“I should have.”  His voice is deep and low and serious.</p><p>“What?”  I ask him and he finally looks me in the eyes again.  He grabs both of my hands now.  His stare is intense and it tells me that now that I’m giving him the opportunity to talk, he won’t waste it.</p><p>“That day in the music room, I didn’t chase after you.  I was upset with you so I didn’t fight for you.  And that will always be one of my biggest regrets.  Right there next to betraying you in the first place.”</p><p>“Nick…”  I say fading off a little.  My heart is racing and I see the desperation in his eyes again.  He looks guilty too.  </p><p>“Sabrina, I am so sorry I didn’t follow you out that door.  If I could go back and change that day I would.”</p><p>“Me too.”  I admit.  “I’ve already forgiven you, Nick.  I’m sorry again about Harvey.  And the candle spell.”   A single tear falls from my eyes and Nick doesn’t hesitate this time to wipe it off.  His hand lingers on his cheek and I lean into his touch ever so slightly.  </p><p>“You’re forgiven too.”  He says softly and then continues, growing more emotional.   “Sabrina, I...”  He fades off a bit trying to form the words.  “I know you may not want to hear this.  But it’s the truth.  And I’m done not telling the truth.  I still...”  <em> love you… </em>He doesn’t have to say it for me to know what he means.  My breath catches in my throat and hope soars through my heart.  I cut him off.  I know it’s true but I’m not quite ready to hear it, and not be able to do anything about it.  </p><p>“I know.  Me too.”  I tell him honestly and I see relief flash through him.  “Right now though, I just.  I don’t know that I’m ready to jump back into anything.”  </p><p>“I understand.”   Nick says and I know he truly does.  “I’m scared too, Sabrina.  I know I broke your heart but...in the name of honesty mine didn’t come out unscathed either.” </p><p>“I know I hurt you.”  I say nodding in agreement with him.  “Do you think we can fix this?”  </p><p>He pauses for a moment in thought and then grabs my face and runs a hand through my hair.  </p><p>“I know we can.”  He leans forward and presses his forehead to mine.  “You’re it for me, Sabrina.  It’s always been you.  It’s always gonna be you.”   He pulls me in for a tight hug and all the tension and worry I’d been feeling melt away in his embrace.  It was one of the few places I’d always felt safe.  We reluctantly pull away but he keeps my hand in his.</p><p>“So what do we do now?”  He asks me.  He’s letting me take the lead.  Now that we’ve talked and admitted how we feel I’m less apprehensive, but still insistent on going slow.  </p><p>“Well I had an idea…”. I bite my lip nervously.</p><p>“What is it, Spellman?”  He says to me as he pulls my lip from my teeth with his fingers not hesitating to touch me.</p><p>“Will you take me to homecoming?”  I spit out before I can regret it.  “I know you don’t usually go, and I know we’re not actually together, but I thought it would be nice.”</p><p>He’s smiling wide and I haven’t seen him this genuinely happy in a while.  My heart stops as I wait for his reply.</p><p>“Of course, Sabrina.  I would love to take you to homecoming.”  His look turns sly however and he holds up his pointer finger.  “On one condition.”</p><p>“What condition?”  I ask, crossing my arms and smirking.  </p><p>“Wear my jersey this Friday.”</p><p>I’m slightly taken aback.  The football players had a girl wear their jersey on Friday during homecoming week and it was a bold statement.  </p><p>“Are you sure?”  I ask him.</p><p>“Yes.”  He says like it's obvious. “I wasn’t going to have anyone wear it, even though Billy said it was mandatory.  But now...and you’re the only one I’d ever want to see in it.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay.  I’ll wear it.”  My smirk turns to a smile and he smiles too.</p><p>“Good.”  He says and he smiles again but then grows serious.  “We’re gonna get through this, Sabrina.  I truly believe that.”</p><p>“I do too, Nick.”  I pull him in for one last hug and whisper in his ear.  “Thank you, Nick, for everything.”  I kiss him on the cheek as I pull away, something that surprises both him and me.  It tingles and I realize how much I miss kissing him, even if it’s just on his cheek.  We both smile again.</p><p>“One more question.”  I say to him.</p><p>“Shoot.”  He tells me curiously.</p><p>“Since when do you have a kettle?  I thought you hated tea.” </p><p>He looks at me sheepishly and laughs to himself a little.</p><p>“Honest answer?”  He asked me.</p><p>“Honest answer.”  I repeat waiting for him to respond.</p><p>“My mom always shared her tea with me, I never really liked the taste, just the sentiment.</p><p>But I bought it when you started coming around more.  I figured you’d want some so I made sure I stocked up with peppermint and rose tea too.”  His admission made me smile again.  He looked a little embarrassed but also proud that he still knew my favorite teas.  We stared at each other for another moment before I nodded at him.</p><p>“Okay.”  We stare and smile some more.  I stood up and he followed me. “Ready to face the firing squad?”  He laughs outright.</p><p>“Lead the way, Spellman.”  We make it to the porch and I reach my hand out to him, intending to teleport. He grabs it and then looks me in the eyes.  “Let’s walk.  Give us some time to prepare before they yell at us.”  </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t let go of my hand right away, waiting until we’re at the bottom of his porch stairs.  I’m feeling lighter and happier than I had in awhile. Things still weren’t fixed or back to the way they were, but it was definitely a start.  Nick and I were on our way back to each other.  We loved one another, and this time that was going to be enough.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Summer </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So we just go into the woods...and camp?”  I ask Prudence as we pack up things in our living room.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, Sabrina.”  Prudence says with a roll of her eyes.  “Why is this such a hard concept for you to grasp?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well we literally levitated in the air at the Midsummer party, and we used to eat someone at Feast of Feasts.”  I point out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh for hell’s sake, Sabrina.”  Dorcas says as she waltzes down the stairs in a lace collared dress that did not look appropriate for camping. “It’s just a camping trip.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We camp, we use magic to make our tents more livable, we have a bonfire.  It’s probably the most mortal thing we do.”  Agatha says, wearing a dress just like Dorcas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay then.”  I say dropping some of my suspicions.  “Do we hike or teleport?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We hike, unfortunately.”  Prudence adds, slinging a bag around her back.  “We go to an ancient and deep portion of the Greendale Woods, you can’t teleport in.”  She nods quickly to her sisters as they meet us at the door.  “Let’s go ladies.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The walk to the Station is quiet, the only sounds we hear are the birds in the trees and the rustling of our feet against the ground.  I feel myself getting lost in my own little world, thinking about the camping trips I used to take with my friends. We’d all share a tent, and sometimes Theo would convince his dad to let us take their pop-up camper.  I had a lot of good memories with my friends but our camping nights, whether it be in Harvey’s backyard or in the woods, were some of my favorites.  Harvey would wrap his jacket around my shoulder and grab by hand by the campfire, Roz would sing, and Theo would tell scary stories.  Sometimes I would even pretend that his tale of ghosts and ghouls would actually scare me.  Little did they know, I was chasing ghosts out of the mortuary yard by the time I was two years old.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was intrigued and excited to see what a witchy camping trip would be like.  I looked forward  to hearing what stories Ambrose would try and tell and what we would eat.  But I was most excited to go camping with Nick.  I already had his sweatshirt tucked away neatly in my bag, and I was counting on him grabbing my hand any chance he got.  I didn’t know how sleeping arrangements were made, but I held onto hope that we could share a tent.   Harvey had always made sure Roz and Theo slept between us.  And while I had appreciated it at the time, there was no way in Heaven I would let Nick put that much distance between us.  And I don’t think he would either.  I believed this even more as we approached the Station and his eyes caught mine.  They lit up in a way that I can only describe as a mixture of pure love, adoration, and desire.   My own cheeks blushed as I took in how handsome he was.   His hair was perfectly messy, I like it untamed better, and he was in basketball shorts and a simple T-shirt.  It was definitely his least put-together look, but I loved it on him.  I was wearing leggings with a red tank and sneakers, ready for the hike.  He looked me up and down and even though I was dressed down as well, I knew he liked it.   His smile made my heart leap, and I couldn’t help myself.  I went straight for him, dropped my bag and kissed him soundly on the mouth.  He was a bit surprised at first but kissed me back earnestly.  He let out a little sigh before I pulled away, palms still resting on his chest.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That was a heaven of a hello.   Tell me what I did to deserve that, so I can be sure to do it again.”  He said slightly out of breath though still smirking.  His breathing was heavy, bringing my hands up and down with each breath.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nothing.”  I tell him, moving my hands across his chest affectionately.  I felt his breath hitch slightly.  I was having an effect on him.  “Just be you.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You better slow down, Spellman.  Unless you want me to take you right here.”  He growled as his eyes darkened.  My hands freeze and I smirk at him.  I slowly move them again but stop when they make their way around his neck.  His hands are grabbing at my waist and he’s pulling me closer.  I’m about to open my mouth when Ambrose jumps in. </em>
</p><p><em> “Can’t you two wait until we’re at least there?”  Nick and I roll our eyes and chuckle but don’t give him an answer.  Since Nick yelled at everyone earlier in the week, the teasing has been pretty much nonexistent.  We have come to expect some sort of comment from Ambrose every now and then, but he knows where the line is.  We can hardly blame him, he has to know what goes on now that I’m spending most nights in Nick’s bed or with him in mine.  We don’t have sex </em> every night, <em> but enough to know I’m getting better at it, that it gets better every time.  And enough to know that when we head back to Greendale in the Fall, we won’t be together nearly as much as we are now.   </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nick picks up my bag, intending to carry it for me.  He’s got his own backpack but I let him and grab his free hand as we begin walking.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I missed you.”  Nick says to me, continuing to ignore Ambrose and everyone else around us. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I saw you this morning.”  I tease him and attempt and probably fail to look smug.  He smirks so it did the trick.  “I saw a lot of you this morning.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Doesn’t make it not true.”  He leans over and kisses my cheek.  It still shocks me sometimes, when he’s this obviously affectionate.  Nick was always this crazy flirt, someone who wouldn’t ever allow himself to be tied down to just one person- witch or mortal.  Yet with me, he’s this completely different person.  I know he loves me, I can feel it in every ounce of my body.  So I know it’s not an act.  I just wonder sometimes what it is about me that pulled this out of him.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I let my mind wander to other things as we walk further into the woods.  Ambrose is leading with Prudence and I don’t see Blackwood anywhere. As if reading my thoughts, Nick leans over and whispers warm in my ear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Another students only trip.  They usually send one staff member to supervise and to teach us stuff.”  He laughs a little.  “I guess it’s Ambrose this year so it’ll be a shit-show.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I laugh outright and I feel a little more excited, a little less nervous.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The hike is long, but enjoyable.  Nick does little things like hold my hand to steady me and share his water bottle that remind me why I fell in love with him in the first place.  He makes a snarky comment about Doras and Agatha wearing dresses, then makes a point to tell me that he’s glad I’m practical in my leggings, tank, and sneakers.  Prudence rolls her eyes when my foot slips on some mud and Nick moves quickly to catch me.  I’m sure she thought I did it on purpose, but at this point I don’t have to fake falling to get Nick to wrap his arms around me.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When we make it to a clearing, I take in the view.  We’re in some sort of valley, with a lake and mountains surrounding it.  I didn’t even know there were mountains near Greendale.  Ambrose whistles to gain our attention.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Witches and warlocks.  Welcome to this year’s camping excursion.  Father Blackwood ever so graciously put me in charge, which you will either love or hate.  That is up to you!”  He booms and I hear laughter.  My cousin was born for the spotlight.  “Now typically I’m sure the supervisor tries to make sure you stay with your cabin mates.”  A round of groans roars through the air.  “But I am not most supervisors and I am not about to stop you from bunking with your beloved.”  He eyes me and Nick and we can’t help but smile.  “Set up a tent with whomever you want.  I don’t care, and I’m sure the Dark Lord would not oppose either.  Meet around the bonfire in about an hour for dinner.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In a blur, people begin to pair up.  Prudence links her arm with Ambrose, Dorcas with Melvin, and Agatha grabs some unsuspecting warlock.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So they let us just...sleep wherever we want?”  I ask Nick and raise my eyebrows.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That okay with you, Spellman?”  Nick asks me back, his own eyebrows raised to the sky. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That depends,”  I smirk at him and bite my lip slightly and turn to him.  His arms rest at my waist and my arms go around his neck.  “Who do you plan on staying with?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Elspeth probably.”  Nick quips in a serious but joking tone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?”  I say and drop my hands from his neck.  My face contorts in confusion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m kidding, Sabrina.”  He says with a smile and he grabs my hands.  “Do you honestly think I’d stay with anyone else?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know…”. I say, suddenly a little self-conscious.  “I don’t want to keep you from your friends if you’d rather stay with them.  We don’t have to be together all the time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So do you want to stay with someone else?”  He asks, a little confused.  I sense some frustration in him too.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, no, of course not.”  I fade off.  We weren’t having a fight.  But I feel like one minute we were joking and now not so much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then what’s the issue?  I’m confused here.”  He says, definitely a little frustrated now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to stay with me…with Harvey there was so much he forced himself to do out of obligation and I don’t want you to feel like that…”.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He takes a deep breath of understanding, seeing that I was feeling insecure.   He grabs my chin in his hand and makes me look at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re right, Spellman.  We don’t have to spend every waking moment with each other.”  Nick says and I cringe slightly.  He notices my reaction and sees it’s not pleasant so he quickly continues on to calm my nerves.  “But you’re also wrong.  I want to spend time with you.  And every moment I get with you is a gift, not an obligation.  So if you think that I’m going to sleep in a tent with anyone else?  You’re not as smart as I thought you were.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I smile wide at his words because I feel the same, and even though Nick’s spoken similar words before it never ceases to set my heart on fire.  I never wanted to be apart from him.  Sure there would be times when we’d need a break, both of us too independent and passionate to be with one person constantly.  But I’d take every chance with him I could get.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who said anything about sleeping?”  I grab my bag with a wink and head off in the direction where I want to set up our tent.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We choose a spot near a weeping willow tree and I allow Nick to take the lead. Sure I could set up a mortal tent, but a witch tent seemed a little different.  He put up what looked to be a tyical sized tent, methodically putting the supports where they belong.  He gave me some instruction and we worked swiftly and effectively together.  When it was up, he closed his eyes and raised his arms above the tent, saying a quick incantation and snapping his fingers.  Inside were some twinkly lights and a mattress with what looks to be Egyptian cotton sheets.  But other than that it was pretty simple and honestly looked really mortal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This is all you want to do?”  I ask him.  I’m not questioning him or his abilities, more so that I didn’t think he’d want a witch tent without fancy accommodations.  He chuckles a little. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve done the fancy camping thing plenty of times.”  I push down curious thoughts of who he shared a tent with last year.  “So I thought something simple would be nice.  Plus this is more what you’re used to and I’d like to try it the mortal way.”  I raise my eyebrows and eye the bed and he rolls his eyes with another chuckle and a head nod.  “Well mostly, mortal.  I love you, Spellman but I can’t sleep on the ground.”  I giggle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s where you draw the line for me, huh?”  I tease him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can get rid of it if you’d rather sleep on the ground.”  He says nervously.  I let him ramble on because I just can’t help it.  His nervousness over this is adorable.  “Really it’s fine, I don’t mind-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nick.”  I cut him off with a smile and a quick kiss.  He smiles back.  “It’s perfect.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “There’s room under the bed for our bags.”  He says sheepishly and I smirk at him as I put it underneath and take a seat on the bed.  I wave a bug out of my face and then wave my finger in the air and mutter some quick Latin.  Nick comes and joins me on the bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What was that?”  He sits close to me and I don’t mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just a few more witchy upgrades.”  I kiss him.  “To keep the bugs away”  Another kiss.  “To keep it cool.”  Our kiss gets deeper and he pulls me closer to him so I run my hands through his hair and down to his neck.  They rest there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So what did your tent normally look like?”  I ask him when we pull apart, my curious eyes shining. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Usually a lot bigger, and a lot more elaborate.  Sometimes with multiple rooms and a stocked bar.”  I raise my eyebrows in slight surprise.  “Honestly, it was over the top.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And who did you stay with?”  I move to trace invisible circles on his chest and I don’t meet his eyes.  This was a dangerous ask.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sabrina…”  He sighs, clearly not wanting to have this conversation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?”  I look him in the eyes now trying to appear innocent.  “If I cared about your past I wouldn’t be with you, Nick.”  He gave me a look showing he saw my point but was still hesitant to tell me.  “Besides I’ve stayed with Harvey in a tent before it’s no big deal.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Seriously?  Didn’t need that image.”  Nick says in slight disgust, but joking a little.  I grab his face with my hands and laugh a little. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey Theo and Roz were in there too, they usually slept between me and Harvey actually.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why do you need to know?”  Nick asks me pointedly.  I consider him for a moment.  Why did I want to know?  I wasn’t jealous, more curious than anything.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I just don’t want there to be any surprises.  People have been...quiet about us lately.  But I wouldn’t put it past some of these witches...or warlocks to be very vocal about who they’ve been with on this trip.  And I don’t want to be caught off guard.”   He looks at me and when he bites his lip I know I’ve won.  He’s going to give in to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fine.  I guess that’s fair.”  He scratches his eyebrow and grabs my hand.  “You know I only want you right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course.”  I say without skipping a beat.  It was obvious.  Nicholas without a doubt wanted only me.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “There was a time I spent camping weekend with the Weird Sisters.  Chance and Luke joined us one of the nights.”  I do my best to keep my composure.  “There was another time with Alyah and Margot.  And then once with just Prudence.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s it?”  I say feigning nonchalance.  He pretends to buy it for my benefit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s it...for camping.”  He looks embarrassed and I realize I may have crossed a line.  I grab his hands and play with them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry, Nick.  I shouldn’t have made you talk about that.  It’s none of my business.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, it’s okay Sabrina.  I’m not proud of most of it now that I know what it’s like to be in love.”  I squeeze his hands tighter.  “But I can’t deny that it happened.  And now that we’re more...active,”  I blush slightly,  “It’s fair of you to want to know more about my past.  Also anything that has to do with me is absolutely your business.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No hiding anything from me, huh?  You can’t keep a secret from me.  I’m too stubborn and too curious.”  I kiss him and smile.  His smile doesn’t quite reach his ears but I don’t question it.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Exactly.”  He says and he stands and pulls me up with him.  “Let’s go, it’s about time to meet Ambrose.”   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dinner is well, simple.  We’re each given a pot with a lid and can put whatever we want in it.  It’s then levitated over the fire to cook.  There’s lots of ingredients to pick from ranging from normal camping food like hotdogs or burgers to things I’d never touch like frog legs or crickets.  I settle on some beef and throw in some potatoes, carrots and spices.  It’s delicious and Nick had made something similar.  We’re sitting by the campfire, me in Nick’s Baxter High hoodie him in his leather jacket, and it’s another one of those moments where I feel like we all get to be normal teenagers.  The sights I see, if I ignore the people practicing spells, are not far off from what I’d find on my old camping trips with my friends. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick gets up to grab us some mugs to make tea and I hear someone sit down in his place with a huff. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Man these tree stumps really aren’t that comfortable.  We should have brought couches or something”  It was Davina, another witch.  I had met Davina not long after I switched into the upper levels.  She was tall and had fiery red curls that she had a hard time taming without magic.  She was one of the few that didn’t not so silently judge me when I moved up into higher level studies and made sure to always save a seat for me if Nick wasn’t in that class.  Davina was witty and a little brash, but was always kind to me.  She was beautiful, in a striking sort of way, and often rivaled the weird sisters for male attention.  She was the first witch friend who wasn’t afraid of me because of my dual nature, or sucking up to me because I was a Spellman.  Unfortunately she didn’t live in Greendale so I’d have to say goodbye at the end of Summer, but I cherished the female friendship I had with her.  She reminded me of Roz sometimes.  Honest but kind, always kind.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, Davina.”  I said and she winked at me as she bought into an apple.  “I can conjure you one if you like.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nah it’s all good, Sabrina.  I won’t be here long anyways.  This is Nick’s spot.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can stay as long as you like.”  We both look over at Nick who was caught in a conversation with a younger warlock.  He looked unenthused.  Davina and I laugh.   “He looks busy anyways.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How have things been with Mr. Camp Unseen anyways.”  She bites into her apple again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Honestly?  Really well.”  I smile wide.  “Things have been going really, really great.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She eyes my rosy cheeks and cheesy smile and smirks.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh Hell, you’re gonna keep him after the Summer is over aren’t you!”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course I’m going to keep him.  I love him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well I know that.”  She says pulling a pipe out of nowhere and starting to smoke it.  “I heard his speech in the cafeteria.  I just didn’t know things were that serious.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’d say they’re pretty serious.”  I explain to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Like together for the next 6 centuries serious?  Because that’s a long time, Sabrina.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well I can’t speak in absolutes-”  </em>
</p><p><em> “Why not I love absolutes.  Like I will </em> always <em> have a glass of wine.  Or I will </em> never <em> understand the hype of the Weird Sisters.”  I laugh as she takes another puff of her pipe. </em></p><p>
  <em> “I guess what I mean is that anything is possible.  But if I had to guess I’d say that Nick is going to be in my life for a very long time.  I don’t plan on going anywhere and neither does he.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She chews on the tip of her pipe considering me and then nods.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well I’m happy for you, Sabrina.  Can’t say I’ll ever settle for just one, but I can see plain as day that you and Nick?  That’s some endgame shit right there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Endgame?”  I say with a laugh again.  It felt good to laugh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know, it’s something the mortals say back in my Los Angeles High School.”  She says with a wave of her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know that, Davina.”  I tease her.  “I just didn’t know you did.”  She shrugs and puffs her pipe and I raise my eyebrows.  “How do you fit in in L.A. anyways?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s the thing, Sabrina.  I don’t”  She stands up and eyes Nick who’s making his way back over.  She winks before heading off in some direction.  She snaps and some slow  music starts playing and Ambrose gives her an annoyed look.  I hear her tell him that they need mood music and I can almost hear him rolling his eyes from here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Davina?”  Nick asks as he hands me tea and sits down.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She is something else, Nick.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes she is.  Always has been.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Did you and her ever?...”  I ask because I can’t help it.  Davina is my friend and is sort of crazy which seems to be Nick’s type at least pre-me.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Absolutely not.”  Nick says with a scrunched face, a little too quickly.  “What I mean is, she was one of the first people to be nice to me at Camp when I was a kid.  I had just spent years living in the woods being raised by a werewolf, so I didn’t always know how to interact with people.  She sat with me at meals, invited me to join her at the lake.   She’s more like a sister than anything and we absolutely do not see each other like that.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay.”  I tell him and leave it at that with a smile.  We cheers our tea and sip it peacefully.  When the music starts playing The Universe by Gregory Alan Isakov Nick pulls me to my feet, knowing Gregory is one of my favorites.  He holds me close and we dance, my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist.  I don’t know how long we dance for, through tons of songs for sure, and until the fire starts to die down.  Most people are making their way to their tents so we do the same.  Ours is close to Ambrose and Prudence’s, and I think Davina’s is nearby too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We go into the tent and the twinkling lights are even more gorgeous now that it’s dark.  I look next to the bed and there’s a bottle of wine too. I waste no time opening it up.  We sit in the bed, drink wine, and read our own respective books.  I’m reading one of my Father’s journals and Nick’s got one of his textbooks on binding using coffee cans.  He’s been absentmindedly drawing designs on my leg with his finger for the last half hour and it’s been slowly revving me up.  I catch glimpses of him in thought, or with a slight smile obviously enjoying what he’s reading.  But his fingers are burning holes through my leggings and I can’t take it anymore.  I put my book down and grab his out of his hands.  I kiss the confused look on his face, still shocked that I ripped his precious text out of his fingers.  But my kiss doesn’t leave him confused for long, as I pull him down on top of me.  I part my legs for him to settle in and run my hands through his hair, probably pulling some out in the process.  He gives my tongue permission to enter his mouth but it’s when I move to take his shirt off that he stops me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Slow down, Spellman.”  He says, still kissing me.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t want to slow down.”  I say kissing him again.  He can hardly resist so he plants some kisses along my jaw and neck before leaning up again.   </em>
</p><p><em> “You know I don’t want to either.”  His eyes are dark and mine are wild.  “But your cousin’s tent is literally right next door and once we start I don’t know that we can stop.  And you’re not exactly...quiet.”  I blush again, but I feel hot and bothered and I can </em> feel <em> him and I know he wants it too. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Well it’s a good thing that the third upgrade I added was a soundproofing charm.”  I say as I smirk.  His eyes darken immediately and he’s back to kissing me.  He lets me take off his shirt and the rest of our clothes follow suit quickly.  I murmur the contraceptive ward against his body as I kiss down it.  He pulls me back up to meet his eyes.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Make me scream, Nicholas Scratch.”  I say as my fingertips graze his face.  With a growl he kisses me again and we take each other where we both want to be-in pure bliss.  And we’re grateful as heaven that the soundproofing charm worked.        </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>Fall</p><p> </p><p>When we get to the mortuary we walk straight to Aunt Zelda’s study figuring that’s where they are, and we turn out to be right.  She’s sitting at her desk cigarette in one hand, newspaper in the other.  Aunt Hilda is behind her pouring cups of tea.</p><p>“Oh great you two are here!”  Aunt Hilda says in her sing-song voice.  “Sabrina, dear, I’ve poured you some tea.  Would you like some, Nicholas.”  I can tell she’s trying to be nice to him.  She still doesn’t trust him. </p><p>“Nick doesn’t like tea.”  I say a little too harshly before he could answer.  They all give me a look of surprise.  “I’ll go get you some coffee.”</p><p>“That’s alright, Sabrina.  I’m okay.”  Nick says trying to rid the edge in the room.</p><p>“Oh nonsense.”  Hilda says after narrowing her eyes at me.  “I’ll go grab it for you, love.  Cream or sugar?”  Nick realizes he’s not getting out of being taken care of, despite my Aunt’s distrust.   </p><p>“Just black, please.  Thank you, Ms. Spellman.” </p><p>“Sure, Sure. Have a seat.  I’ll be right back, Zelds.” </p><p>Aunt Zelda puts her paper down then and sucks in her cigarette and then some of her tea.  I take my own sip and avoid her eyes. </p><p>“So would you like to explain how someone is trying to kill you and you kept this information from us?”  She booms getting straight to the point.  I open my mouth to speak, but Aunt Zelda interrupts me and looks at Nick.  “And you, Mr. Scratch.  How did she drag you in?”</p><p>“With all due respect, Sister Spelman.”  Nick pauses as Hilda brings him his coffee.  He nods in silent thanks.  “I wasn’t dragged into anything.  Sabrina needed me, so I was there.  I was at the party she was poisoned at, and had to perform a spell to clean it out of her system.  She very well could have been killed had there been no witches or warlocks there.”    I look over at Nick and he looks determined, steadfast in his protection of me and unwillingness to let Aunt Z berate me.</p><p>“Go on.”  is all Zelda says. I jump in now.</p><p>“We really don’t have much to go on in terms of the poisoning other than it was Bittersweet Fire and you need to summon Vulcan to make it.  My father has a recipe in one of his journals.”</p><p>“And how did you know it was Bittersweet Fire?”  Hilda asks hesitantly.</p><p>“We asked Dorian.”  I say obviously and Zelda rolls her eyes.  </p><p>“And you think he is reliable?”  Zelda asks now with her eyebrows high.</p><p>“I do, plus it makes sense.”  Nick explains.  “All the symptoms match up.  She was drinking a drink with vermouth in it.  Dorian may be questionable in other areas, but when it comes to alcohol he’s the expert.”  Zelda nods her head and I know she’s accepting what we’re saying.  </p><p>“So you have no idea who poisoned you?”</p><p>“It clearly wasn’t Blackwood.”  I say slightly annoyed and rub my face.  I start to fiddle with the necklace around my neck.  “But no.  We hadn’t looked into anyone other than him.  Then there’s the choking...”  </p><p>“I’m sorry, the choking?”  Hilda asks, eyes wide. </p><p>“Roz had a vision of me choking in the woods.  In the vision, Nick showed up and helped me and I was fine.”  I fiddle with the necklace again.  “So we charmed this necklace as a protection against choking curses.”</p><p>“And I bound it to myself to alert me if it’s working...or not working.”  Nick says and sneaks a quick look at me.</p><p>“That’s Diana’s necklace.”  Hilda says in awe.  “She died with it.”</p><p>“You got it in the wreckage didn’t you.”  Zelda said, all too aware of Nick’s adventures to the ocean.  “Where you got all of Edward’s journals.” </p><p>“Yes.”  I say simply and I sneak a look at Nick.  He’s still watching me and gives me a small smile.  </p><p>“And then there’s yesterday, which you both know some of.”  I say with a sigh.  “We were attacked by some sort of demon.  It said my name, messed with space and time so we couldn’t teleport and then nearly killed Ambrose.”  I turn to Nick.  “You banished it, does that mean you know which demon it was?”</p><p>“Usually, yes it would.”  The look on Nick’s face was a mixture of disappointment and pride.  He was hard to read.  “There was no time to figure out who it was, as it was already doing a lot of damage.”  I shudder at the thought of my cousin near death.  “So I tried one of the banishing techniques your father wrote about in one of his journals.  You can use different symbols and a higher level of magic to banish a demon without using its name.  Apparently it worked.”  My eyes went wide at his admission.  I knew he was smart, but this was next level. </p><p>“Well, praise Satan, for your aptitude for knowledge, Nicholas.  But this means we don’t know which demon it was.”</p><p>“I was planning on doing research today, I’ll let you know what I figure out.”  Zelda’s eyes narrow and go dark for a brief moment.  </p><p>“Perhaps this is out of line, and perhaps I should ask this without my niece present.”  She pauses and purses her lips, but I’m not going anywhere.  “But I can’t help but notice a pattern.  You seem to be present at all these attacks, saving the day in some way.   That means you’re either behind it all or you still care for my niece very much.”</p><p>“Auntie Z!”  I say at the same time as Hilda says, “Zelds!” </p><p>Nick says nothing, remaining calm and folding his hands.  He knows Zelda isn’t done.</p><p>“You betrayed my niece once, who’s to say you won’t do it again.”  My anger rises and I feel Nick tense next to me.  He’s atoning for what he’s done, and being reminded of it isn’t easy for him.  “Which is it Mr. Scratch?  Are you going to stand against Sabrina?  Or beside her.”  </p><p>Nick leans forward on his knees and looks at me quickly.  I try to avoid his eyes, embarrassed by my Aunt’s question but intrigued as to how he’ll answer it. </p><p>“Beside her.  Always.”  He says in a strong voice I’ve only heard a few times.  </p><p>“Well great, now that you’ve questioned and accused Nick of killing me, you know everything.”  I say standing up and trying to pull Nick to his feet too.  “Can we go now?”</p><p>“No.”  Zelda says and I glare at her.  She rolls her eyes.  “I know you may think I’m being harsh, but I just want you safe.  Other than that, that’s all for that conversation...for today.  But I need you both to attend to your Summit duties.  Mr. Scratch can research demons later.  Nicholas, there’s a batch of books that need attending to at the Blackwood Estate.  He needs you straight away.  Sabrina, there’s some young witches and warlocks coming into town you need to entertain.  One’s already here on the porch.”  She pauses and we nod in agreement before turning to the door.  She calls after Nick one more time.  “And Nicholas, thank you for saving my niece.  I hope you don’t have to do it again, but I’m grateful for you.”</p><p>“I won’t let anything happen to her, Sister Zelda.”  He says nicely and they nod at each other before Nick heads out the door.  How can he be nice after what she accused him of.</p><p>“I’ll walk you out.”  I say to him and we stop in the foyer.  “Nick, I’m sorry…”</p><p>“It’s fine, Sabrina.”  He says running his hand through his hair harshly.  “She’s not exactly wrong in her suspicion.”</p><p>“Nick…”</p><p>“I can’t blame her.”  He grabs the tips of my fingers to play with them.  “If I was in her position I might be suspicious of the warlock that broke my niece’s heart.”  </p><p>“She still didn’t need to call you out like that.  I’m sorry.”  I say and bite my lip.  He gives me a soft smile and lets go of my fingers to pull my lips from my teeth.  He lingers just a little too long, and clears his throat when the moment gets too heavy.  We both walk out the door, him to teleport to Blackwood and me to meet the visitor.</p><p>“Sabrina Spellman.”  I know that raspy voice and I could see her curls in my peripherals.  </p><p>“Davina!”  I say and scurry over to where she’s sitting on the bench, coffee in hand, giant sunglasses over her eyes.  Nick hangs back at the porch stairs.  “You’re the witch on the porch.”</p><p>“Here I am.”  She holds her hands out as if showing a prize.  “Hey there, Nicholas.”  </p><p>“Davina.”  He gives her a smirk and polite nod.  I’ll never understand their relationship.  “I’m gonna go, Sabrina.  I’ll see you later.”  </p><p>“Okay.”  My voice falters a little and my smile doesn’t reach my ears.  “See you.”  </p><p>Then he’s gone, and I miss him already.  Davina eyes me as I stare longingly at the spot he was just in.  Her eyebrows raise when we lock eyes again.</p><p>“What?”  I say in innocence.</p><p>“What just happened?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”<br/>“I <em> mean, </em> word around the Coven was that you two broke up. And that it was a <em> bad breakup  </em>Like Nick stormed off camp not talking to anyone bad.”</p><p>“Yeah, that happened…”</p><p>“And then I heard you got back together with your mortal ex-boyfriend.  Bet Nick loved that.”</p><p>“That happened too…”</p><p>“So then what did I just witness?  Because the energy between you two?  Definitely didn’t scream bad breakup.  I was getting more of a ‘I want to rip of your clothes’ kinda vibe.”</p><p>“It’s a long story.”</p><p>“I got centuries, girl.”  She teases and it makes me smile.  “Take me to that diner.  I love going there, no one makes good burgers in L.A.  I can stuff my face, and you can spill the beans.</p><p>“It’s really not that exciting.”  I try to explain to her.</p><p>“Oh please, Sabrina.  It’s you and Nick.  That shit is always exciting.”  </p><p>I nod and roll my eyes.  </p><p>“You know Rose, Dom, and Caliban are coming in for the Summit right?”  She says slyly and I laugh outright.</p><p>“Which one of them are you dating again?”  I tease her.</p><p>“All of them.  And none of them…”  I laugh again.  She throws her arm around my shoulder and we start our walk to town.  I missed her, and I’m glad she’s here.  She reminds me of times when everything was simpler; when Nick wouldn’t hesitate to put his arm around me too and people weren’t trying to kill me.  It was nice to just be in that moment.  Forget about all the crazy.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO.  Ambrose is alive.  Nick and Sabrina are making baby steps.  And they're going to homecoming!!  Isn't that like the cutest most mortal thing ever?  Nick totally loved that she asked him too.  Also, I know Zelda can come off bitchy, but like she's trying to keep Sabrina alive so she's just pissed Sabrina kept the info from her.  They'll have their own talk soon.</p><p>Let me know what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter, woot!  Sorry for the long delay.  My sister and her baby came into town last minute so I wanted to spend some time with them.  But here we are!  Chapter 14, and one step closer to answers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chapter 14</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I find a seat next to Prudence on a log, and begin to cook myself some breakfast.  She hands me a mug of tea as she sips on her own coffee.  The boys had woken up extra early to catch breakfast, so we had some fresh fish to fry up with the eggs we had brought.  Nick had joined them to help at the crack of dawn, but as soon as the fish were caught he had plopped back into bed for more sleep.  He was still there now, face down in the pillow, snoring.  Prudence eyed me with a sly smile, as I didn’t even try to hide the fact I was wearing Nick’s t-shirt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning, Prudence.”  I say and sip my tea.  It was english breakfast, and by now I knew we were good enough friends so she hadn’t poisoned it.  “Sleep well?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like the dead.”  She smirked.  “You?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pretty good actually.  I love camping so I always sleep well outside.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why am I not surprised?”   She paused, teasing me a little.  “So I see you’ve taken to Camp quite well.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s been an incredible experience.  I don’t know why I put off coming for so long.”  I take another sip of tea and take a deep breath in.  The smell of nature and the campfire fill my nose and it makes me smile.  “I really love it, Prudence.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And does that have anything to do with the company you keep?”  I purse my lips and consider her question for a moment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think I’d be lying if I said Nick wasn’t part of it.”  She tilts her head in a way that says she agrees with me.  “But it’s more than that.  It’s the fact that I don’t have to hide my magic every day, rather it’s celebrated.  It’s getting to learn more and more about my powers and what I can do.  It’s getting to know you and your sisters, and so many other amazing people.  And then of course there’s Nick.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I’d have to agree, and I’ve come to realize you’re not awful.”  It was almost a compliment and I smile at her.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What am I missing here?”  Ambrose drawls on as he takes the seat on the other side of Prudence.  He’s wearing a green and purple paisley robe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well Prudence was just telling me how I’m not awful.”  I quip and we both laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sounds like progress!”  Ambrose says as he claps his hands together.  “Where’s your dashing warlock, Sabrina?  He barely caught two fish before he disappeared.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We all know he is not a morning person.  So he’s back asleep in the tent.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh really.”  Ambrose’s eyes narrow and he smirks.  “What do you say we have a little fun with darling Nicholas?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I say I’m in.”  Prudence says.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I say that I have no part in this.”  I put my hands up in defense, but I’m still smiling.  “But do what you must.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You keep him asleep and I’ll levitate the mattress?”  Ambrose turns to Prudence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I’ll wake him up at the perfect time.”  Davina said appearing out of nowhere.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before I knew it, Prudence was singing a lullaby to keep Nick asleep and Ambrose was raising it in the air and leading it to the lake.  They used a spell to slowly push it out in the middle and left him there for a good hour.  When breakfast was over, Davina snapped her fingers and we all turned our attention to the mattress in the middle of the water.  There, lying on his probably very expensive egyptian cotton sheets, was Nicholas Scratch.  And he looked pissed.  His scowl could probably be seen from a mile away and his face was as red as the dresses I usually wore.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ambrose!”  He yelled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, Nicholas!”  Ambrose gave a little mocking wave in return.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Spellman, did you put them up to this?”  Nick called out to me, not as angry but just as loud.  Before I could respond Prudence stepped in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, Nicky, she didn’t put us up to it.  But she didn’t stop us either…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, okay!”  I say trying not to laugh.  “Come on back, we gotta start the day.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick conjures a paddle and rows himself to shore, as the witches and warlocks that once stood laughing and staring make their way back to their own tents.  Only me, Prudence, Ambrose and Davina remain when he makes it to shore.  He still looks irritated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why, Ambrose, why?”  He says as I grab his hand and help him stand up.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Next time don’t skip out on fishing, Scratch.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t skip out.”  He said pointedly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You caught like two fish and then went back to your tent to cuddle your girlfriend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey don’t bring me into this.”  I say, chuckling.  Nick turns to me then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You didn’t try to stop them?”  I shrug.  “You wound me, Spellman.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, tough guy.”  I say with a smack on his chest.  “Go change into your bathing suit.  We’re hanging at the lake today.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think I’ve had enough of the water for one day.”  Nick fake pouts as the rest of the group heads to change too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’d really leave me to swim alone?”  I throw out my lower lip and give him puppy-dog eyes..  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you could manage.”  He teases, a smirk playing on his features now.  I knew he wasn’t really mad, not at me at least. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s a shame really.”  I say walking away slowly and looking back at him over my shoulder.  I’m still in his t-shirt and by the way he eyes me he’s finally noticed.  “I could’ve used help putting on sunscreen.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine, fine.”  He catches up with me and gives me a quick kiss before putting his arm around my waist.  “You’ve convinced me.”     </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I throw on my high-waisted bikini, the same one I wore on the day Nick wrapped his arms around me and later that night he kissed me for the first time.  Oh how far we’ve come from that day.   At the lake we spend time in the water with our friends, become the champions at chicken fights, and lay out on towels in the sun.  We hike after lunch and make it to the top of the mountain range.  After dinner we’re back at the lake because the weather is still warm and the sun is still out.  We only have one chair so he sits in it and pulls me into his lap, taking every chance he can to kiss me.  We ignore the groans and complaints from others and eventually it’s just the two of us, everyone else having called it a day.  Nick is sitting in the chair and I’m sitting in his lap while his fingers dance in lazy circles at my hip.  I’ve been drawing patterns on his thigh with my own fingers when he whispers in my ear.  His breath is warm but I still shiver.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s on your mind, Spellman?”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just don’t want this Summer to end.”  I tell him honestly.  He hums and kisses my shoulder in agreement.  “It’s all gonna be so different when we go back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How so?”  He asks me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I won’t get to spend all day with you for one.”  I point out.  “And we’ll have to go back to school and back to studying regular geometry and mortal history.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you liked that stuff?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do, it's just.”  I pause trying to find my words.  “It’s just this Summer has opened my eyes in so many ways and pretty soon I won’t be able to simply walk down the path to see you or wake up in your bed.  And that’s for lots of reasons only two being I live with my aunts and you live with the Weird Sisters.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When the Summer ends, yes things will be different.  That’s a given.”  He pauses now too and kisses my shoulder again.  “But that’s not gonna change me and you.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You really think so?”  I ask him, turning to him slightly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know so.”  He puts my hair behind my ears in an affectionate manner.  “I don’t love you because you spend nights in my bed or because you look damn good in my t-shirt.”  I bite my lip and I feel myself getting red.  “Sure those things are incredible.  But I love you because you’re you.  Because you listen to me ramble about my dead parents and you let your cousin play a prank on me and then let me fake being mad about it.”  We’re both smiling now.  “And I’m still gonna love you long after Camp is over.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too, Nick.  Always.”  I close the short distance between us and kiss him tenderly.  When we break apart I notice the sky’s grown dark and the stars are on full display.  I stand up and in a moment of boldness I jump in the water.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing, Spellman?”  He asks me and looks at me like I’m crazy.  But his eyes go wide as he sees that I’ve taken off my suit and slung it on the dock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Join me?”   I ask him, my eyes wild with desire.  “We still have a little bit of Summer left, you know.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t say anything and just takes his bottoms off, and jumps in with me.  I wrap my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist and kiss him soundly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you love that bikini, but I figured you’d like it this way better.”  I tell him when I release his lips.  He kisses me back in response and we stay that way, in the water until the moon is at its highest and sleep comes calling.   </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was different this year at the Summit for me.  My name was in the Book of the Beast, I knew more people, and I had a newfound dedication to my religion.  Also, with Aunt Z in charge the whole affair was bound to be over the top and incredible.  Aunt Zelda had the great idea to use Camp as the location, as it already had strong wards to keep mortals away.  Lady Blackwood turned her nose up at the idea, mainly because she had never thought of that.  Zelda used an open field for the main tent, and witches and warlocks were piling in.  Similar to how we modify tents for camping, the inside was all done up with decorations, tables, chairs, and most importantly air conditioning.  I don’t know how anyone will survive in Hell because Satan forbid, we sweat.  I had spent most of the day yesterday showing the teenage witches around town, Davina thankfully keeping Caliban’s attention with her quick wit and boisterous attitude.  This morning, I had brought over baked goods with Hilda, and helped put on the final touches.  I had complained to Zelda that I didn’t want to get up early to help, but she guilt tripped me saying it was reparation for barging into Blackwood’s office and embarrassing her.  But I think part of it was so she could see with her own eyes that I was safe and out of trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finishing setting up the tent I went home to change and meet up with Davina.  She was wearing a short, black, mini dress and bright red sunglasses.  I had chosen a black dress as well, but it wasn’t as short and covered more skin.  I remember it was one of Nick’s favorites.  When it was time for the Summit to begin, Davina and I made our way through camp to go to the big tent.  It was nice being on the campgrounds again.  When Nick and I had come our soul mission was to use the Treehouse for the necklace, and we didn’t dally.  But now I could wander aimlessly and take my time, enjoying the walk.  The place was riddled with memories, most good-some bad, and nearly all of them involving Nick.  As we walked to the main tent-space, we passed Treehouse 5, and I did the best I could to hide my blush.  We also passed the alley where Nick would grab and kiss me, during the days that lead up to the Midsummer Festival.  We walked past the lake where I experienced Nick’s arms wrapped around me for the first time, and plenty of times after that.  And we walked by the music room, where it all came crashing down.  The memories rushed into my brain, much like water would overflow a bucket- slowly and then all at once.   If you had asked me a few weeks ago, these memories would have caused me physical pain from the aching in my heart.  Now they turned my smile upward.  The aching was still there; but it was outmatched by hope, a new opponent for the voice in my head that told me it wouldn’t work out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re thinking about him aren’t you.”  Davina says and I open my mouth to come up with some excuse as to why I was daydreaming.  “Don’t even try to deny it.  You looked wistful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>wistful.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I try to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are.”  She said plainly as she pulled out her pipe that I’m pretty sure she keeps in her purse at all times.  “I can see the longing in your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you at Cee’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.”  She interrupts.  “You love him, you don’t trust him.  He loves you, he doesn’t trust you.  Did I miss anything?”  My lack of response confirms that though her explanation was blunt and simplified, she was right.   She threw her arm around my shoulder and transferred her pipe to her other hand.  “Listen, Sabrina.  Be as wistful as you want.  Send Nicholas Scratch longing looks during Father Blackwood’s lame attempt at a good opening speech.”  I snort at her comment.  “Just don’t deny yourself happiness.  And don’t avoid taking the next step when you’re ready, whenever that is.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is taking me to homecoming.”  I point out.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!  You’re further along than you think.” She gives my shoulder a shake.  “Now I would say that I’m angry you didn’t offer to bring me, but what kind of friend would I be if I stood in the way of destiny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Destiny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sabrina.  Destiny.”  Another puff of her pipe as we reach the entrance of the tent.  Warlocks and witches of all kinds are gathering through the opening.  “Just as it’s my destiny to float about the world leaving it more exciting than when I got there and breaking the hearts of many men and women, it is your destiny to be loved by Nicholas Scratch.”  She quickly finishes her pipe and we walk inside.  Despite her own cigarette use, Zelda banned smoking while in the main tent.  Too many people who smoked in one place was a bad idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blackwood gave me the stink eye and Hilda gave me a little wave as we made our way in.  My eyes scan the crowd for Nick and I find him looking for me too.  When our eyes meet he gives me a playful smile and starts towards me.  I hear Davina snicker at us.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Davina.”  He looks at her for a brief moment before locking eyes with mine.  My heart leaps.  “Sabrina.”  We look at each other for probably too long.  His hands are in his pockets, trying to make me feel at ease.  I don’t, my body is on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Nick.”  I say softly, still looking at him.  “Find anything interesting in your work for Blackwood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh who cares about your Blackwood Business.”  Davina interrupts, and Nick and I look at her, raising our eyebrows.  Nick looks almost offended that Davina wasn’t interested in books.  “I’m more interested in whether or not your attacker is in this room, Sabrina.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told her?”  Nick says at the same time that I say, “Good point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Nick I told her.”  I add.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told me a lot of things, Nicholas.”  Davina says with a smirk as she crosses her arms.  Nick raises his eyebrows again, this time his look is directed at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just go sit down.”  I say, going to look for seats.  I find some open ones and choose the middle seat, with Nick on my right and Davina on my left.   Prudence comes and joins us too, giving Davina a cautious look before sitting next to Nick.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the book you requested.”  I hear Prudence whisper to Nick as she hands him something wrapped in weathered cloth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Pru.”  He says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?”  I turn to him slightly to ask.  Davina is distracted but the warlock next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a compendium of demons that have the ability to manipulate reality.  Things like the senses, space, time.  Hopefully the demon that attacked you is in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Prudence had it?”  I ask, skeptical.  Prudence was smart, but her speciality was more akin to matters of the mind, not demonology.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It belongs to Blackwood.”  He says simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has me care for the twins sometimes.”  Prudence says entering the conversation.  I was surprised to find her here, as Ambrose was still home.  I was also surprised she was speaking to me.  “And Nick asked me to get it.  It wasn’t hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Prudence.”  I say sincerely.  She nods in response and turns her attention back to the front as Blackwood takes the stage.  Zelda and Lady Blackwood are up there with him, and off to the side in an ornate throne stis the Antipope, Enoch.  Still, I turn my attention back to Nick.  “Do you think they’re here?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think if they’re a member of our Church this is a good opportunity to get to you.  But also a tricky one because there are so many people.”  Nick keeps his face forward, not wanting to get yelled at again for disturbing a meeting, but he glances at me every so often.  I could care less, my main focus right now is picking his brain for information.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think someone will try and attack this week.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement.  His jaw tensed and his Adam’s Apple bobbed, clear signs that I had read his mind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you need to be extra careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean I shouldn’t be reckless.”  I quipped as a joke and a slight smile flashed across his features.  I chance a flirty comment.  If he could flirt, so could I.  “So I guess that means I’ll see a lot of you this week?”  He turned his head towards my eyes, focusing his entire being on me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so, Spellman.”  We stare at each other for a few more moments until we hear a throat being cleared.  It’s deep and angry.  It’s Blackwood and we’ve done it again.  Nick curses under his breath, and all eyes turn towards us.  Even the Antipope is squinting his ancient eyes to see where the disturbance came from.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Satan’s sake why am I not even surprised.  Are the two of you completely incapable of shutting up for ten minutes!”  He curses and yells at us and a coven's worth of eyes is on us.   After yelling at us Blackwood blinks back in surprise, as if his outburst was instinctual rather than intentional.   We both sink into our seats and bite our tongues to keep us from laughing.  Once again Prudence is laughing and Aunt Z is scowling.  Davina leans over with a grin and says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy to see that even amidst a breakup you two can still ruffle his feathers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re more annoying as exes.”  Prudence leans over and whispers too.  The two other witches break out in silent laughter while Nick tries his best not to laugh.  I sink myself lower into the chair, embarrassed and trying to make myself scarce.  I keep my eyes trained on the front of the room for the remainder of the meeting.  I really did want to avoid causing trouble, but trouble seemed to follow me.  The antipope gave a small speech as well, offering his condolences on the losses of Chance and Sister Delphine, and his excitement for the week to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the meeting there is a receiving line to greet the Antipope.  Hilda joins us as we make it to the front of the line.   Father and Lady Blackwood are standing to his right and Zelda is to his left.  Once we were in front of him Blackwood introduced us, annoyance and disdain laced in his voice.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your unholiness I present Sabrina and Hilda Spellman, Davina Wilcox, Prudence Night, and Nicholas Scratch.”  The five of us offer a slight bow, giving him the respect he deserves, despite my dislike for Blackwood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spellman?”  Enoch asks.  I wonder how old he is, at least 700 if I had to guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your Disgrace.”  Aunt Zelda interjects to avoid giving Blackwood the opportunity to bash us.  “My niece Sabrina and sister Hilda.  You may have known our brother, Edward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes.”  He says and he grabs my hand.  It’s dry and cold.  “I knew your father, quite well.  He was an excellent warlock.  Truly ahead of his time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And despite his disregard for meeting decorum,”  Blackwood interrupts now.  “Young Nicholas, here is very promising.”  I sense Nick tensing at Blackwood’s comments.  “He may even stand to be better than Edward himself.”  He gestures to Prudence next.  “This is Prudence, one of our Coven orphans.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m just here for a good time.”  Davina says trying to lighten the mood.  I even see Zelda smirk a little.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very nice to meet you, you’re unholiness.”  I say as Blackwood shoos us along.  But I see Enoch’s eyes follow me, as if he’s inspecting something, and if he’s not quite sure what to think.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that went well, I think.”  Davina says when we make it to our table for dinner.  “I think Blackwood’s head almost exploded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still mad at me for accusing him of being behind the poisoning.”  I say taking a sip of my wine.  I send Nick a sideways glance.  “Seems to have forgiven you though.”  He rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blackwood is sexist, we all know that.”  He says while unfolding his napkin on his lap.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I join you?”  A deep, accented voice says behind me.  Nick’s eyes narrow and I know exactly who it is.  Caliban.  He doesn’t wait for our response, but plops himself in the chair next to Davina.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Caliban.  Have a seat.”  I say and roll my eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look very happy to see me, Sabrina.”  He says with a smirk as he bites into an apple.  He turns his attention to Nick who I can already see is fuming.  “Neither do you, Nicholas?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s because I don’t like you.”  Nick says plainly, though his tone is ever so slightly threatening.  I choke back a laugh and Davina laughs outright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame we couldn’t all get along.”  He looks at us.  “We could have had so much fun together.  Too bad Nicholas declared you off limits long ago, Sabrina.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if he hadn’t, I wouldn’t be interested.”  I declare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”  His smirk just grows bigger.  “Well you’re not off limits anymore, right?”  He locks his eyes on Nick and his smirk turns menacing.  “Since Nicholas here screwed it all up.  What do you say you and I give it a try.”  I feel the heated anger rolling off of Nick in waves, and I’m growing mad myself.  I slam my fork down and wipe my mouth with my napkin, taking my time to answer him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now, not next century, not ever.  Go away, Caliban.”  His smirk falls just a little before he turns to Davina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really gonna let them speak to me this way, darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t darling me.”  She said not really looking at him either.  “You’re good in bed, but if it came down to it, I pick Nick and Sabrina.  Sorry not sorry.”  With a huff Caliban walked away, hopefully getting the message.  I turn to look at Nick who has his eyes trained on his food.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”  I ask him quietly while putting my hand on his arm.  The touch startles him slightly and he throws on a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m good.”  He tries to lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”  I say.  It only takes me saying his name for him to understand that I won’t accept anything but the truth.  Davina and Prudence see we’re having a moment and excuse themselves to give us privacy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just I didn’t realize how many people knew what happened between us.  Usually I can take it, I deserve the snide comments.  But hearing it from him just hits differently.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, Nick, I don’t think anybody really knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> we broke up.  They just know we did.  And they are assuming it must have been something bad, because it would only take something bad to tear us apart.”  My hand is still on his arm and he places his other hand on top of mine.  “And Caliban doesn’t know what the Heaven he’s talking about.  We both screwed up, but we’re figuring it out.  And I think I would say I’m still off limits.”  He lets out a sigh and squeezes my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna get out of here?”  He asks me and a small smile peeks through his defeated facade.  “I think there’s a horror double feature playing.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love that.”  I smile wide and nod my head.  I turn to Davina who had just walked back over with wine.  “Hey, Davina, we’re gonna-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go.  Get out of here.”  She says firmly while waving her hand.  “I’ll be fine and have plenty of trouble to cause.  I’ll see you guys later.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick stands up first and offers me his hand.  I take it and allow him to help me stand up.  He lets go when I do, but grabs it again when it’s time to teleport.  He doesn’t let go throughout the movie, only doing so to throw his hand around the back of my chair smoothly.  The confidence Nick used to carry around me is creeping back.  He put his arm around my chair with ease, and didn’t even fake a yawn to do it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The summit was running smoothly, and I somehow managed to pull myself together and behave.  Ambrose was feeling better and by Tuesday he was participating in the dinners, the parties, and seances that the Summit provided.  After our movie, Nick and I didn’t see too much of each other as he was locked away working on books and I was entertaining witches and warlocks.  Caliban avoided me, and I was actually enjoying the intellectual talks that I attended.  We had a memorial for Chance and Sister Delphine led by the Antipope on Wednesday, and Nick sat next to me and held my hand when tears fell down my face.  I still carry an immense guilt for their deaths, despite it being the angels that actually killed them.  After the service, Nick took me to Dr. Cee’s and bought me a milkshake.  I didn’t really feel like talking, and he didn’t push me.  Instead he talked my ear off, explaining how he was in the middle of revising a basic Demonology textbook.  His intelligence always amazed me, but seeing it on full display made me feel a little less sad.  By Thursday morning, Davina had grown bored of just sitting around all day and decided to tag along with me at Baxter High.  Today’s homecoming theme was Disney Day, and given her crazy red hair I had convinced her to go as Merida from Brave.  We had found one of my Aunt Zelda’s old dresses that was green and perfect, and she slung a bow over her shoulders.  She looked great.  I had decided to go as Tinkerbell, and wore a slinky green dress and fake wings.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, this is Davina.”  I introduced her to Roz, Theo, and Harvey as we stood by my locker.  Roz and Theo were looking in my direction while Harvey kept his gaze at his feet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you like a witch too?”  Theo asked, his eyes brimming with curiosity.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You better believe it.”  She said.  “It’s so nice to meet the mortals Sabrina was always gushing about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you interact with mortals too?”  Roz asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do actually.  I live out in L.A. and go to a high school there.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why are you here?”  Harvey questioned, his tone had a slight edge to it.  If it bothered Davina she didn’t show it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the Church of Night has a lot of different sectors to it.  As the early American settlers started moving west, the Church spread as well.  We have groupings in our Coven all over the states.  Fun fact, If you were to connect them on a map, it would make up a perfect pentagram.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty cool actually!”  Theo exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally.” Roz added.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love L.A., but there is nothing like Greendale.”  Davina started and Harvey snorted.  “I feel more at home here than anywhere.”  Her eyes widened and she smiled as she grabbed someone that was walking by.  It was Nick.  “And Nicholas here, was one of the first people I found remotely interesting.”  Nick looked at me once and I saw he was immediately affected by my outfit.  Trying to hide it and avoiding Harvey he suddenly kept his head down, but Harvey was staring daggers.  Nick wasn’t dressed as a character, but had thrown on a vintage Disney t-shirt under his leather jacket.  At least he did something.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that.”  Harvey said in an icy tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well because he wasn’t stuck up or annoying.  He actually wanted to learn and somehow wasn’t totally screwed up from being raised by a werewolf.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A werewolf?”  Theo asked as Harvey’s mouth dropped.  I saw an ounce of sympathy cross his features, just an ounce.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!”  I exclaim because I sense Nick’s discomfort.  “We should get to class.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually I need to talk to you, Spellman.”  Nick says, turning his gaze to me.  It reads serious, and I know he needs to talk to me alone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.  Um, Roz, do you think you could take Davina with you to Calculus?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, ‘Brina.”  Davina sees that I need to be alone with Nick and slinks her arm through Roz’s.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, Roz.”  They head off and Theo does too.  Harvey looks at both of us hesitantly and like he wants to say something, but he doesn’t.  He hangs his head low and goes in the direction of his art class.  Nick opens his mouth to speak but I stop him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.”  I grab his hand.  “Follow me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I led him to The Spot, and took it for the gesture it meant.  He didn’t know about this place, what it meant to me and my friends, but I did.  We hadn’t allowed anyone else in here, and me bringing him proved to myself how much I had grown to trust him more over the last few weeks.  When I pulled him through the closet door he looked confused at first, and then a wave of understanding washed through him.  I explained where we were, what it was, and took a seat on the chair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you made this place?  Before your friends knew you were a witch?”  He asked me as a smile played on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”  I said accentuating the ‘p’.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your friends never questioned that it was a little weird.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess not.”  I shrugged.  “I think they were glad to get away from the craziness of Baxter High.  I know I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just kept staring at me and didn’t say anything else.  He smiled his lopsided smile and my heart did a flip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What?”  I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”  I raise my eyebrows at him.  “You’re just incredible, Spellman.  I mean you create this place for you and your friends.  You don’t allow your mortal side to weigh you down, you lean into it.  I missed seeing this side of you.”  It’s my turn to say nothing now and my lips quiver and turn up into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to talk to me?”  I ask, breaking our standoff.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, right.”  He said shaking his head and shaking off the tension between us.  “I figured out the demon that attacked you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  I boom loudly and stand up from my seat on a chair and go to sit next to him on the couch.  “Why didn’t you say anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.  Just now.”  He explains in a calm voice, trying to calm me down.  “I literally figured it out last night after I got home from Cee’s.  It was late and you were so upset already...I just figured I’d tell you at school.”  I nod my head, seeing his point.  Last night I hadn’t needed to hear the name of my demon attacker.  I had needed to grieve.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, who was it?”  I ask him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told me he had found the demon that attacked me in the book Prudence had procured for him, and that it hadn’t taken long once he actually cracked open the book.  It was a greater demon named Grogan, one that didn’t turn up for just anyone.  This confirmed that whoever was attacking me, wasn’t just a run of the mill warlock or witch.  They had to be in some position of power in order to get Grogan to do their bidding.  With the name of the demon, we were one step closer to figuring it all out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you think we can conjure him?”  I ask and I can tell he’s considering my ask.  “Well when I say we I mean you, because you’re the best conjurer I know.”  He smiles slightly at my compliment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”  He answers honestly.  “Grogan is powerful, and I don’t want to put anyone at risk.  We barely made it out last time.  But it’s not out of the question.  Maybe we can try something tomorrow after the game…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunday.”  I say bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunday?”  He asks quizzically.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just enjoy the rest of Homecoming and the Summit.  We can figure out Grogan on Sunday.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t know, Sabrina…”  He trails off.  I grab his hand and squeeze it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember how you just said you liked that I lean into my mortal side?”  He nods.  “Lean in with me.  Let’s just enjoy these last few days of one of my favorite times of the year.   We can worry about deadly demons on Sunday.”  He purses his lips and seems not entirely convinced.  “Besides, the rest of the week I’ll either be with you or Prudence or my family.  I’ll be fine.”  I look him in the eyes and use the puppy-dog look that I know won over arguments so many times over the Summer.  His dark eyes shine back at me and I know I’ve convinced him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”  He says simply.  “Sunday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”  I exclaim and make a big deal with throwing my fist in the air.  He laughs.  “Speaking of leaning into things...your Disney Day outfit is horrible.”  He laughs outright.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We can’t be as creative as you, Spellman.  Also the only Disney movies I’ve seen are the ones you forced me to watch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not an excuse.  Your outfits all week have been lame.”  He mocks hurt by putting his hand on his chest.  “Next year, you’re not getting away with this.  I’ll plan your outfits for you.  I’ll make sure we match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?”  He says with a raise of his eyebrows.  His smirk is on full display.  “You and me next year, huh?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are burrowing into mine and my face is blushing.  I see his eyes dart to my lips as I bite them, and I can’t help mine from gazing at his smirk.  I start to hold my breath as we both lean it.  This is it.  He’s going to kiss me, and this time I’ll let him.  No cell phone will stop it, and it’s going to happen.  His hand grazes my cheek and settles on my chin and we both close our eyes.  Our noses brush and I can smell his minty toothpaste, and the leather and sandalwood as we lean closer.  But before we can make contact the school bell rings and we sling apart.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stand up immediately, realizing that not only did we almost kiss, but we missed all of the first period.  We were going to have to do some serious memory altering magic to avoid getting in trouble.  He doesn’t try to kiss me again as the moment was ruined, but I allow myself to admit to myself that I wanted it to happen.  We don’t talk about it and move on with the rest of the day.  But I do notice that he smiles a little brighter when he sees me, and I do the same.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that evening, Baxter High is having their Homecoming Week Bonfire on the football field.  There was no official Summit event tonight, so those who had attended Baxter High were free to go.  Prudence, her sisters and I were required to be there because of cheer, and Nick and Melvin had to be there for football.  We do another cheer routine, reprising the dance from the kickoff pep rally.  I’m in my cheer uniform, and Nick wears his jersey.  This time around he holds me closer and tighter as we dance.  We’re on better terms, and I’m glad he’s my partner.  Aunt Zee and Hilda are in the stands, and Ambrose is sitting with Davina and some other Unseen Campers.      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it gets dark, all the students are gathering and cheering as Zoe and Billy light the fire.  The blaze is bright and warm and it takes me back.  In my memories I’m transported to the first bonfire at camp where Nick and I teased each other.  I’m transported to the Lantern Night, where Nick and I said “I love you” for the first time.  Then as if thinking about him makes him appear, I catch his eye over the flames.  He immediately starts walking towards me and I turn to him when he shows up.  He’s still in his dark jeans, but he’s thrown a Baxter High Football Sweatshirt over his jersey.  I don’t have to look to know his last name is likely printed on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you got a new sweatshirt.”  I tease him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I couldn’t exactly wear my old one.”  He teases me right back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”  I say, a smirk playing on my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,”  He starts and itches his head and smirks back at me.  “You see, I gave it to a girl one time and have yet to get it back.”  I think about his Baxter High Hoodie and how it still sits in my trunk probably still smelling like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that wasn’t very smart of you.”  I cross my arms and take a step closer to him.  He looks me in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she’s worth it.”  He pauses and my breath gets caught in my throat.  “Looks better on her anyways.”  My face gets red and I break our eye contact because the tension building between us was too much.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So today’s routine went better than last time I think.”  I say trying to switch the topic of conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well considering you don’t hate me anymore, I’d have to agree.”  He says with a shrug of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never hated you, Nick.”  I say seriously and take a step even closer.  “It’s the fact I didn’t hate you that made it so hard to be near you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never hated you either, Sabrina.  I could never hate you.”  He says seriously right back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”  I said back, serious as well.  A round of fireworks goes off and it startles us both.  We giggle and he nudges me with his shoulder.  Prudence, Roz, and Melvin are hanging on a blanket by the fire and we go to join them.  Theo and Elspeth come by eventually, and even Harvey joins.  Though he sticks close to Roz and avoids my eye contact.  Prudence passes around a flask and we all take turns drinking from it.  Nick's laugh is low and deep and it brings comfort to me.  We stay like that for a while, me leaning slightly into Nick as we sit on the blanket, Roz getting along with Elspeth when suddenly Zoe appears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick. Sabrina.  He’s here.”  Nick’s smile falls immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s here?”  He’s deathly calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guy that gave me the bottle for Sabrina’s drink.  He’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he, Zoe?”  I ask frantically.  I can already see Nick calculating the next move in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There.  With the chin length blonde hair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up in the stands, a few rows behind Davina and Ambrose is a man with a smug look in his eyes staring at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caliban.”  I say and I feel Nick tense next to me.  His eyes narrow.  “It’s Caliban.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO CALIBAN.  <br/>Yeah how many people saw that one coming?  Is it true?  Is Zoe wrong?  Is everything as it seems?  We shall see!<br/>I hope you liked more sweet Nabrina moments, including ANOTHER ALMOST KISS.  They're getting closer.  Also for the record I absolutely made up the name Grogan for the demon.  Hope that's cool.   </p><p>Also for the record, I don't actually hate Caliban.  I think his character in the show has a lot of potential and I'm curious about his backstory.  BUT I just couldn't resist because Nick is superior and sometimes Caliban bugged me in the show.</p><p>ANYWAYS. Let me know what you think!  The next chapter should hopefully be up sometime this week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Homecoming (game)!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chapter 15</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Summer </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The camping trip is over and we’re back in our witch classes, and I wish more than anything that I was still sleeping in that tent in the woods.  On the last night of the trip, Nick and I stayed in the water for our skinny dipping excursion for quite a while.  I felt him everywhere that night, and it just solidified even more how deep our connection went.  How much we loved each other.  But now I was stuck in class again, listening to Ambrose drone on and on about witch law.  I was surprised when I learned he was teaching this stuff.  He had a job here after all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I looked to my left and saw Davina, also bored out of her mind, blowing smoke rings out of her pipe.  She caught my eye and smiled, before leaning over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your cousin may be gorgeous, but no offense his class is boring as fuck.”  I cringe a little at calling Ambrose attractive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No offense taken.  Except for you calling Ambrose good looking.”  I answer back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I only speak the truth.”  She shrugs her shoulders and I stifle a small laugh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know he’s with Prudence right?”  I make it clear.  I loved Davina, but she was a steamroller when it came to relationships.  And Ambrose was genuinely happy with Prudence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know I know.”  She waved her hand with another puff of her pipe.  “I know I can’t touch, but I sure can look.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You two be quiet,”  Nick whispered from behind me.  “You’re going to get in trouble.  Ambrose won’t let it go just because you’re his cousin.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m not afraid of Ambrose, Nicholas.”  Davina said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And furthermore, that’s what you can do to make sure you don’t get put on house arrest.”  Ambrose booms extra loud and looks at the two of us.  “Right, cousin?  Davina?  Care to share your secrets with the class.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I turn to Davina expecting her to be embarrassed, her face should be as red as her hair.  Only she looks the opposite, calm and collected with a smug smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I was just telling Sabrina how attractive you were, Brother Ambrose.  And how boring your class is.”  The rest of the class snickers and Ambrose laughs too.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You are quite right, Davina.  This shit is boring, and I don’t quite feel like teaching it.”  He paused for effect and his sly smile grew.  “So all of you will now teach the class a lesson in the form of a presentation.  Since as Davina pointed out, how I teach it is boring.  Maybe you can do better.”  Everyone stops snickering and starts groaning.  Davina has the decency to narrow her eyes and look annoyed.  “Pick a partner and pick a topic.  Let me know what you choose.  Class dismissed.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can’t believe the nerve of your cousin.  I take it back.  He’s ugly.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You are the one who insulted his teaching, Davina.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, after I called him attractive!”  She sighs and turns to me.  “So what are we presenting on, Sabrina?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh no, my friend.”  I put my hands up in defense and laugh.   “I’m not pairing with you.  It’s your fault we have this project, and I know you.  You’ll make me do the work.  I’m gonna work with Nick.”  I say as I point behind me, he had finally finished packing up his notes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So you can just make him do all the work?”  Davina protested.  “No, if anyone’s gonna work with the genius, it’s me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t I get a say?”  Nick said, raising his eyebrows a little.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I guess so.”  I say and cross my arms, a faint smirk appearing on my lips.  “Who do you pick, Nicholas?”  I hadn’t called him by just his full first name  in a while.  It was a warning of sorts.  I was kind of serious, kind of joking as I dared him to say any name but mine.  Nick narrowed his eyes slyly and pursed his lips.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I pick Sabrina.”  he says simply and I smile wide.  Davina makes a big show of rolling her eyes.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shocker.”  She then sticks out her lower lip in a fake pout.  “I thought we were friends, Nick.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We are.”  He answers her with a nod of his head.  “But Sabrina is my girlfriend.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Meaning you pick Sabrina, because Sabrina will have sex with you.”   She teases and I laugh with her.  Nick looks slightly embarrassed but shakes it off.  “It’s fine, I understand.  I’d pick Sabrina if she’d have sex with me too.”  We laugh again and this time Nick joins us.  She looks around the room and her eyes go wide when she spots her victim and heads straight in his direction.   “Oh!  I’ll go grab, Melvin.  He’ll do what I say.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick and I walk up to Ambrose and he rolls his eyes when he sees we’re partnering together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why am I not surprised the two of you matched up.”  He teases. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just tell us the options, Ambrose.”  I say forcibly.  He chuckles. </em>
</p><p><em> “Well, cousin.  Your choices are history of the Feasts of Feasts, or…” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “Gross no.”  I jump in. Ambrose keeps looking down his list.  He smiles as he looks up at us to read the last option. </em></p><p>
  <em> “The laws forbidding Warlock/Mortal unions.”  My eyes light up and Nick smiles at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That one.  Definitely that one.”  Nick says and Ambrose makes note of it and winks at us.  We head out of the classroom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We can use my father’s journals, Nick.  This is perfect!”  I’m getting really excited and Nick eyes me in a way that tells me he finds me adorable.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can’t wait, Spellman.”  He says as he wraps his arm around my shoulder and I grab his hand.  A small smirk starts to play on his lips.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?”  I ask him and he shrugs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just thinking about how you can repay me for picking you as my partner.”  I scoff. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Repay you?”  I try to be serious in my teasing, but I can’t help but giggle a little.  “What do you think would have happened if you didn’t pick me.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know.”  He says faking a serious expression.  “I don’t think I want to know.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t.”  I say with a smirk and pull him in for a quick kiss.  “You really don't”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *** </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s really annoying how it could come on so quickly.  Just yesterday, Nick and I had chosen the prohibition of mortal and witch union as our presentation topic.  And this morning I had woken up doubled over in pain, bloated, and emotional.  Most days I didn’t wish my mortal nature away.  But it was when Mother Nature came calling once a month that I would like to be a full witch.  Being a different being entirely a witch’s cycle is apparently less brutal, occurs less often, and they can magic away symptoms with an easy potion.  According to my Aunties, my mortal side had won out and I was stuck with this experience once a month for my very long life.  It had almost been worth it to see my Hilda and Zelda flustered over educating themselves on the mortal period.  Almost.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was supposed to meet Nick at breakfast and then we’d head to the Treehouse to do our project but I could hardly get out of bed.   Prudence had laughed at me and told me she’d pass along the information to him that I wasn’t going.  I was just barely asleep when I heard the rushing wind of someone teleporting in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sabrina!”  A scattered voice yelled.  “What’s wrong?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I slowly lift my head off my pillow but make no attempt to move out of my blanket cocoon.  It was Nick. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nick?  What are you doing here?”  I ask him, confused.  He comes to sit on the edge of my bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Prudence said you were sick in bed, and not coming.”  He ran his hand through my hair.  “She failed to mention you were talking and oriented.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ugh, I’m going to kill Prudence.”  I say rolling my eyes.  Of course she sends Nick when she knows I’m on my period.  I try to hide my embarrassment.  “I’m fine.  You should get on with your day.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What’s wrong though?  She said you were sick.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She exaggerated to get you to come here to embarrass me.”  He looks confused.  “Really I’m good, you should go.”  He doesn’t look convinced and feels my head. It’s obviously not warm because I don’t have a fever.  “I’ll be better later, Nick.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Spellman, just tell me.”  His eyes are unrelenting and digging into mine.  He’s not giving up, and for once his determination annoys me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ugh, fine!”  I yell exasperated and it startles him a little.  “I’m on my period and it’s bad today and I don’t feel like doing anything but lying in bed and crying.”  Tears are threatening to fall and his eyes are wide and staring at me.  He was not expecting this.  “Happy?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To my surprise he chuckles just slightly and goes to the other side of the bed.  Without saying a word, maybe because he had nothing to say and maybe because he was afraid to, he kicks off his shoes and climbs in.  Before I can comment, he sits with his back against the headboard and pulls me to him.  I snuggle in close and hold him tight.  We stay that way for several minutes.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sabrina?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmm?”  I mumble. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t have to be embarrassed about your period.  Not with me.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay.”  I say softly as he kisses my temple.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And honestly?”  He pauses and I look at him.  He has a devilish glint in his eyes. “I’m relieved.  It’s a good thing.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How is the fact that everything hurts and everything makes me cry a good thing.”  I deadpan back at him with narrowed eyes.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His smirk grows as he answers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well that means you’re not pregnant right?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I immediately start laughing and smack him jokingly in the shoulder.  He could always do that, make me laugh.  He laughs too and after another kiss to my head he moves to get up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Where are you going?”  I miss his arms immediately.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m going to go draw you a bath.  I’ll add some lavender and other herbs to help with the cramping.”  I smile wide and he winks at me before going to the bathroom.  I fall love with him even more in that moment.  When I’m settled in the bath and the warm water is soothing my sore muscles he comes back with a mug. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Here drink this.”  He hands it to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nick, witch potions don’t work on mortal periods.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s not a potion.”  He shakes his head and squats so we’re eye level.  “Just drink it.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I eye it skeptically, but when I take a sip I smile.  It’s hot chocolate.  And he’s right it does help.  He kisses my hair one last time before standing up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Take some time to yourself, I’ll be in your room starting on our project.  But I mean it.  Take your time, there’s no rush.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There’s love shining in his eyes and I know mine mirror his.  I soak in the tub but it’s not the warm water that makes me feel better.  It’s Nick.  It’s always Nick.   </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Fall</p><p> </p><p>Nick shoots to his feet almost immediately, like a bottle rocket being set off.  His eyes are wild and on fire, and he’s laser-focused on Caliban in the stands.  If he notices the change in Nick, he doesn’t show it.  I stand up too, trying to stop whatever track Nick’s headed down.</p><p>“Nick. Nick, wait.”  I try and talk to him but he doesn’t hear me.  He just starts barreling towards the stands, and I know whatever he’s planning can’t be good.</p><p>“Nick, hold on a minute.”  I race to catch up with him.  He’s still either not hearing me or ignoring me.  We’re near the edge of the bleachers now and I know I need to stop him. </p><p>“NICHOLAS SCRATCH.”  I yell and finally grab his arm.  It’s the use of his full name and the physical contact that finally getst his attention.</p><p>“I’m gonna kill him, Sabrina.”  He says in an eerily calm tone and I know at least part of him is serious. </p><p>“Hey aren’t I supposed to be the reckless one?”  I try to joke to lighten the mood.  I think it works a little bit but he still lets out a frustrated sigh. I take a step closer to him and he doesn’t back away from me, but his eyes are still wild.  “We have to think about this.  We can’t just run up to him and accuse him of the attack.  That didn’t work for Blackwood.” </p><p>“This isn’t just an accusation, Sabrina.  It’s him.  I can feel it.”  </p><p>“I know.  Me too.” </p><p>“Just go back to the bonfire, Sabrina.  I’ll take care of it.”</p><p>“You’re mad if you think I’m going to let you talk to him right now.”  I raise my eyebrows at him to prove my point.  “And even madder if you think I’m letting you do it on your own.”</p><p>“Sabrina…”. He groaned.</p><p>I take a chance and put a hand on his arm.  He closes his eyes and lets out another sigh. “No.  Right now he doesn’t know that we know.  We can use that to our advantage.”</p><p>“How?”  He asks me.</p><p>“I don’t know.”  I shrug with a small smile.  “I’m sure you’ll think of something.  You usually do.”</p><p>He finally smiles just a little back to me and then runs a hand through his hair and nods.  The rage is gone, and I know I’ve kept Nick from going after Caliban.  At least for tonight.  Now that he’s calm I decide to tease him.  “I kind of like this exchange of roles.  I never thought I’d be the one talking <em> you </em>out of something dumb.”</p><p>He chuckles and rolls his eyes.  </p><p>“You make me crazy sometimes, Spellman.”  I raise my eyebrows at him and smirk back.</p><p>“In a good way I hope.”</p><p>He opens his mouth to retort back but is interrupted.  </p><p>“Can I talk to you, Brina?”  A voice says and I tense up.  Nick’s eyes go dark again, and not in a good way.  The voice belongs to Harvey.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Harry.”  Nick starts to say harshly but I put a hand on his arm again.  Harvey sees but doesn’t say anything.</p><p>“It’s okay, Nick.”  I tell him.</p><p>“But, Caliban.”  He starts and then whispers so only I can hear.  “I don't want to leave you alone.” </p><p>“I won’t be alone.  I’ll be with Harvey.”  Nick rolls his eyes.  “And you’ll be able to see us from where we were sitting.  I’ll be fine.”  Nick hesitates but then walks away.  He doesn’t hesitate to send Harvey a death glare as he passes.  </p><p>Harvey goes to open his mouth but I stop him.</p><p>“Before you make some comment about me and Nick, don’t.  Just say what you want to say.”  I come off a little more harsh than I intended to.</p><p>“I wasn’t gonna say anything…”. He looks nervous.  “Well I was gonna say whatever’s going on, that looked intense.  I was gonna ask if you were okay.”</p><p>His soft voice takes me aback a little.  My anger at him dissipates by the second.  </p><p>“Well, no, I’m not okay.  But you probably don’t want to hear about it.”</p><p>“Of course I wanna hear about it, ‘Brina.”  He comes closer and I let him.  “I know things are messed up right now, but I still care about you.  We’re still friends.”  After a moment of pause l give in.</p><p>“We know who poisoned me.  It was someone from camp that Nick and I don’t particularly like, and we don’t know why.  And I just had to stop Nick from trying to kill him right here at the football field.”</p><p>It’s Harvey’s turn to pause now.</p><p>“You really love each other don’t you.”  It wasn’t a question and he didn’t sound hurt.  He was just stating a fact.</p><p>“Harvey-”</p><p>“No it’s okay, Brina.”  He interrupts.  “He’s the right guy for you.  I see that now.  Even if you’re not together, I see it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Harvey.”  I start and grab his hand in a friendly manner.  He squeezes it back.  “I really did love you too, ya know.  I never wanted to hurt you.”</p><p>“I know you didn’t.  I think I was more embarrassed than anything.  Like I felt like I was the butt of some joke.  I’m sorry for all the things I said.  I didn’t mean them.”</p><p>“I know, Harvey.   I won’t say it’s fine because it wasn’t.  But I forgive you.” </p><p>“Friends again?”  He asks me while flashing his Harvey Kinkle smile. </p><p>“Friends.”  I say smiling wide back at him and pull him in for a quick hug.  </p><p>“Since we’re friends, can I ask you something?”  He says and I nod cautiously.</p><p>“I wanted to take Roz to homecoming.  I know it’s in two days but I would really like to go with her...as a date.  Is that okay with you?”</p><p>“More than.”  I say and I mean it.  Roz deserves someone good like Harvey.</p><p>“Thanks, ‘Brina.”  He smiles again.  “One more thing.”</p><p>“Yes?”  I raise my eyebrows at him.</p><p>“Are you going to give it another shot with Nick?”</p><p>“I think so?”  I say honestly.  “We want to.  We’re figuring it out.”</p><p>“You should.”  His support surprises me and he pushes on.  “He loves you in a way that no one else has.  That’s coming from someone who has known and loved you for a very long time.”</p><p>I nod and grin because there’s really nothing else to say.  He walks off in the direction of our friends and I see him plop down by Roz.  Her smile grows when he joins her.  I head off in search of Nick, wanting my own smile to grow too.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After my conversation with Harvey I caught up with Nick and convinced him to stay for about another hour.  Nick spent most of that time whipping his head back and forth, eyes trained on the stands, ensuring that Caliban hadn’t gone anywhere.  When I could tell his patience was wearing thin, and his knee wouldn’t stop bouncing I announced that we were leaving.  Immediately, I saw relief flood through his face.  I didn’t have to ask him to grab my hand; he just did and teleported us to the mortuary.  At that point the Aunties and Ambrose had gone home and Nick called for them all to gather. He was rather forceful with his yelling and if we had neighbors they surely would have heard. </p><p>“Geez, what’s got you in a tizzy.”  Ambrose said as he lazily walked down the stairs wearing a teal robe this time.</p><p>“Where are your aunts, are they here?”  Nick asked, ignoring Ambrose’s casual tone, instead speaking in a serious one.</p><p>“They’re in the study.”  He pointed towards the door and Nick headed right through it.  Ambrose then turned to me.  “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” </p><p>“Come on.”  I released a tired sigh and reached for Ambrose.  I guess calming Nick down only lasted a short while.  “We’ll explain to all three of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry you mean to tell me Caliban, <em> Caliban </em> is behind all this.”  Ambrose had to physically restrain himself from laughing outright.  I’ve just told them that it was Caliban and he clearly doesn’t believe me.  “Mr. Goldilocks ‘I only make art out of clay’ is your attacker.” </p><p>“We know he’s behind the poisoning.  Technically we don’t know if he was planning on choking me or if he sent the demon.”  I explain but it doesn’t do much to sway my cousin.</p><p>“But, I think we can likely assume they’re connected.”  Nick jumps in, finally calming a bit that he isn’t carrying the burden of knowing it’s Caliban alone.  </p><p>“And where is your proof?”  Aunt Zelda questioned.  “Last time you were certain, you were certainly wrong.”</p><p>“Zoe told me.”  I said and even Hilda scrunched her face in disbelief. “What, I believe her!”</p><p>“I think we can trust her too.”  Nick added again.  “She said that someone gave her a bottle of sweet vermouth, and that’s the kind of poison that was used on Sabrina.”</p><p>“She also said she’d remember his face.”  I say and then shrug.  “Caliban has one of those unforgettable faces.”</p><p>The look Nick gives me communicates he didn’t appreciate that comment, despite it being true.  Ambrose chuckles at Nick’s jealousy but then grows serious.</p><p>“But why would Caliban do this?”  Ambrose asks.  “What’s his motive?”</p><p>“I have no idea.”  I explain honestly and then turn to Nick.  “Maybe it’s jealousy?  Or revenge for rejecting him?  He did hit on me a lot.”  </p><p>“Poison someone because they wouldn’t date you?  That seems excessive.”  Nick shakes his head.  “There’s gotta be more to it.”</p><p>“What do we know about this Caliban guy?”  Hilda chimes in for the first time.  She seems worried.</p><p>“From what I know he didn’t start coming to Camp until this year.”  Nick says as Zelda pulls out a folder with documents.  She flips through it until she finds what she’s looking for.</p><p>“Let’s see.  Here it is, Mr. Caliban Prince.  It seems he was a member of the Church of Vengeance over in England before he transferred to the states towards the end of the Spring.  He was staying with a host family out in California, and they sent him to Camp here.”</p><p>“Why the move to states?”  I ask and Zelda glances over her documents.</p><p>“Our records don’t indicate a reason.  But that usually happens when a child is either orphaned or too much trouble.”</p><p>“Maybe Davina knows.”  Nick suggests.  “She’s from out west.”</p><p>“I can ask her.”  I say firmly and Zelda nods in response.</p><p>“And I’ll contact the Church of Vengeance and see what I can find out.”  Zelda promises.  “If there’s a skeleton in his closet we’ll find it.”</p><p>Nick stands up abruptly probably intending to walk out.  I stand up too and stop him with a firm but gentle hand on his arm.</p><p>“Auntie, wouldn’t you agree that we have to lay low right now?”  I look at Nick for this next part so he knows I’m speaking mostly to him.  “We don’t want him to know we know.”</p><p>Zelda eyes the intensity between me and Nick.  She pauses for a moment taking in the brewing tension. </p><p>“Sabrina’s right.”  Nick rolls his eyes slightly at Zelda’s agreement with me.  “Let's keep it business as usual.  </p><p>“That means you’ll play in tomorrow’s game, Nick.” I jump in forcefully and Zelda widens her eyes at me and gives a ‘stay out of it’ look. </p><p>“What-”. He starts.</p><p>“Though her tact needs work, she's right again.  We need to make it seem like nothing is off.  And if you’re not in that game, he may suspect something.”</p><p>“Fine.”  Nick said plainly.</p><p>“We’ll talk again after I’ve contacted his old coven and you’ve talked to Davina.”  Zelda says in closing.  Nick breaks my grasp and heads to the hall.  I nod at my aunts and follow him.</p><p>“Nick, wait.”  I try to stop him.  I can tell there’s a storm brewing in his eyes as he looks back at me. </p><p>“I don’t need you or your aunt to lecture me about going after him, Sabrina.  I’m not going to do it.”  His voice is rough.  </p><p>“I wasn’t going to...I was just gonna say you should stay here tonight.  It’s safer.” </p><p>“I don’t need to do that.”  </p><p>“But Caliban-”</p><p>“Caliban isn’t after <em> me, </em>Sabrina.”  He bites and I’m taken aback.  I flinch a little and he does too, clearly surprised by what he said.</p><p>“Nick…” I start, because despite how his words stung, I don’t want anything to happen to him.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Sabrina.”  He’s short with me and I know that he’s only acting this way because he’s worried.  “Don’t worry about me.  I’m not yours to worry about.”  </p><p>He’s throwing my words back at me to get me to back down, and it works.  My face turns to a grimace and he cringes.  He’s clearly trying to get me to be mad at him so I’ll stop worrying.  I am mad at him but I won’t stop worrying.  Ever.  Wordlessly he turns on his heels again and heads out the door.  This time I let him, too exhausted to deal with anything else tonight.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>I’m walking through Baxter High on Friday of Homecoming week, and it’s impossible not to notice that some people are staring at me.  I’m wearing Nick’s jersey with my cheerleading skirt.  And considering most everyone doesn’t know about our Summer, they’re shocked when they see I’m in it.  I almost didn’t wear it today.  I woke up with the internal conflict of whether or not I should, after the way he spoke to me last night.  I knew it was a big deal for him to ask me, so if I chose not to wear it that would hurt him.  He didn’t deserve me walking around school with his number stamped on my back.  But the other part of me, the part that won out, remembered his fiery eyes, and how the anger wasn’t really at me but at Caliban.  I remembered how he smiled when I told him I’d wear it, and how I wanted him to smile again.  I remembered I loved him.</p><p>So I threw it on and curled my hair, despite his foul mood the night before.  </p><p>“Number 12?”  A high pitched voice said behind me.  I knew who it belonged to.  Zoe.  “That’s Nick’s number right.”</p><p>I turn around and try my best to plant a kind smile on my face. </p><p>“Yes, Zoe.  It is.”  I go for a simple answer, but she’s narrowing her eyes at me.   She’s got a jersey on too, number 35.  Billy.</p><p>“I thought he wasn’t gonna give his to anyone.  That’s what he said when I asked him.” </p><p>“I guess he changed his mind?”  I try to play dumb.  </p><p>“I guess he did.”  Zoe said and crossed her arms, still staring me down.  “Just surprised he picked you.”</p><p>“<em> Anyway.”  </em>I say, trying to end this conversation soon.  “I wanted to thank you for pointing out the guy that drugged me.”</p><p>Zoe’s anger faltered a little and she uncrossed her arms.  Her face softened.</p><p>“Glad I could do it.  What are you gonna do?”</p><p>“My aunts will take care of it.”  I shrug.  “I’m just happy I know who it is.”  Then I touch her arm in an affectionate way.  Her face softens even more at the gesture.  “So thank you.  I’ll see you at the game.”</p><p>I walk away from Zoe and head to my locker before my first class.  Nick’s there leaning against it, his eyes downcast and hands shoved deep in the pockets of his dark jeans.  His headphones aren’t in his ears, instead he looks deep in thought, and almost sad.   His home jersey is on his body, matching the away one I’m wearing just in opposite colors.  I pause for a moment to gather myself.  My heart hasn’t stopped beating fast since I noticed he was there.  I pull myself together, put on my bravest face and head his way.  He stands up straight when he sees me coming and he appears to be a ball of nerves.</p><p>“Sabrina, I’m sorry.”  He blurts out quickly before I can say anything.  “I was an ass.”</p><p>“Yes.”  I say crossing my arms trying to be tough.  But his sad eyes are crushing my resolve, and fast.  “You were.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have spoken to you that way.  I let my worry and anger get the best of me-”</p><p>“Nick.”  I put a hand on his bicep to stop his rambling.  He’d probably ramble his way off a cliff if I let him.  “It’s okay.”</p><p>“It wasn’t okay, Sabrina.”  His eyes are staring intently into me.  “Here we are trying to figure things out between us, and I’m just messing it up again.”</p><p>“Hey.”  I surprise myself by grabbing his face and forcing him to look down at me.  “We’re good.  I don’t like how you talked to me, but I know you were upset and didn’t mean it.  I was worried about you too.  And you made it seem like I wasn’t allowed to be.  That’s what upset me the most.”</p><p>“You’re allowed to care, Sabrina.  To worry.”  He grabs at my wrists and holds them.  “I just wish you wouldn’t.”</p><p>“I’m going to care about you, Nick.  You can’t stop me.”  I smirk and he does too.  I remove my hands from his face but he still holds on to one of my hands.  </p><p>“Figures.”  He teases and then eyes the jersey I’m wearing.  “I didn’t think you’d wear it.”  </p><p>“I almost didn’t.”  I say honestly and he flinches at the thought.  “But I said I would.  I’m glad I did.”</p><p>“Me too.”  He said.  A heavy pause lingers between us but I find I don’t mind.  I enjoy his eyes on me and this time it comforts rather than unnerves me.  The bell rings and it cuts the tension, and both of us take a second to right our minds and beating hearts.  We both head off in the direction of English.  “Does this mean I can still take you to the dance tomorrow.”</p><p>“Does that mean I’m allowed to go?”  I tease him and he chuckles.</p><p>“I don’t think I could stop you.  So I’m just gonna avoid the argument and say we’re going.”</p><p>“Good choice.”  I’m chuckling now too. </p><p>“What did we say about researching things anyways?”  He pauses at the door to English, smiling at me.  “Sunday?”</p><p>“Sunday.”  I echo him.  He raises his eyebrows and I realized I still haven’t answered his first question.  “Right.  Yes.  You can still take me.”  He smiles wide, so wide in fact his eyes go all squinty.  It sends a warm shiver through my body.  I play it off with another joke as I head to my seat.  “My dress is red by the way.  If you need to match.”</p><p>“Match?  People do that?”  He asks, and looks a little bit scared.   I just laugh and he does too.  It’s a comforting sound, and it wraps me in a warm hug.  It feels like home like vanilla and sugar, and his Baxter High Hoodie, still tucked safe away in my room. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The homecoming game was underway and I stood on the sidelines ruffling my pompoms.  It was half time and we were only beating Riverdale by a touchdown.  Billy was a good quarterback, despite being a shitty human, but the Bulldogs’ red-headed team leader was good too.  They were giving us a run for our money, and I could tell the boys were frustrated and exhausted.  Nick had been doing alright, having caught one of our touchdowns.  But it wasn’t his best game.  He had missed a few key passes, and I could tell his mind was elsewhere.  Mine was too, I kept eyeing Caliban in the stands who stood huddled close to Davina.  I had asked her today to tell me everything she knew about him.  All she was able to give me was that he was hot, kinda dumb, and had shown up to California shortly before camp started.  She hadn’t even known who he was living with.  It didn’t take her long to figure out we were suspicious of him and she dubbed herself the “Caliban babysitter” so Nick and I could focus on the game, and not worry about keeping an eye on him. I know Nick still did though.  I caught him more than a few times glancing at the stands making sure he hadn’t gone anywhere.  I was doing the same.</p><p>While stretching to warm up for our halftime routine, Roz grabbed my attention. </p><p>“So Harvey told me he talked to you.”</p><p>“He did.”  I say simply.  She was nervous, though she really had no reason to be.  “I think it’s great!”</p><p>“You do?”  She asks and I can tell she’s both surprised and excited.</p><p>“Of course!  I think you and Harvey would be great together.”</p><p>“That means so much to me, ‘Brina.”  She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.  “If I’m being honest, it kinda came out of nowhere.  I mean there were moments this summer when I thought...maybe?   But I chalked it up to us just getting closer as friends.  But when you guys broke up again it kinda just all fell into place.”</p><p>“You don’t have to explain, Roz.  You and Harvey make sense.  In a way that we never did.”</p><p>“I noticed you were wearing Nick’s jersey today.”  She smiles at me in her ‘I see everything way’ and squeezes my hand again.  </p><p>“I did.”  I can’t hide my smile nor the blush that appears on my cheeks.  “He’s taking me to the dance tomorrow.  I think everything is going to work out as it’s supposed to.”</p><p>“I think so too.”  She says to me and it makes me believe it even more.  “I don’t need my cunning to know that you and Nick belong together.”  </p><p> </p><p>Zoe’s yells pulled us from our own little world as we piled onto the field for our halftime dance.  She would hardly look my way, probably still angry and jealous that Nick doesn’t pay her any attention.  The boys were standing on the sidelines to watch.  I can tell by the way Nick carries his body and how his neck is craned that he’s looking at me and smirking.  At the end of our performance and as we take to the sidelines too, I stop in front of him and grab his hands.  I don’t care that they’re gloved and that his gloves are dirty.  In a quick movement, so quick that if it hadn’t been his hands he wouldn’t even notice, I bring them to my lips and kiss them softly.  Through the mask of his helmet he winks and smiles at me and my heart flutters.  Nick doesn’t miss another catch, and he goes on to score 3 more touchdowns which brings us to victory.  He doesn’t look at the stands anymore. When his attention is stolen from the football game, his gaze falls upon me instead. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SOOOOOO Nick and Sabrina are being cute and Nick is being the reckless one.  I know they didn't get back together yet but I PROMISE ITS COMING.  The slow burn has almost burned out. </p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Homecoming...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO HERE WE ARE.<br/>Sorry this chapter took a long time, I wanted to get it JUST right.<br/>It's a little longer than recent chapters, but I couldn't find a good cutoff point and there was a lot I wanted to get in.</p><p>Also, going forward the 'Summer' parts may be a bit shorter than they were before.  Just because thing are starting to happen more in the present.  </p><p>Anyway, ENJOY.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 16</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Fall</p><p> </p><p>As the Saturday morning sun rolled through my window, I was awoken by my cousin’s booming voice calling me to come downstairs immediately.  I look over at my alarm clock and it reads 7:30 AM.  Whatever he was screaming for must be important, because he wasn’t usually up this early.  I pull myself out of bed and quickly run my hands through my hair to get the knots outs. Despite the fall chill I had opted to wear my favorite black, silk shorts and a cami to bed. Not bothering to change I just grab my matching robe and throw it around my shoulders. It was a little thing, but somehow the ensemble reminded me of better times.    </p><p>When I’m downstairs I head straight for the study, guessing that’s where Ambrose and company were.  As I enter the intricate office, I expect my whole family but it was just Ambrose waiting for me.  He was looking at me with an <em> “I know something you don’t know smile,” </em>  and I narrow my eyes at him.  When I came fully into the room I saw why: Nicholas was there as well.  Leaning against the back wall, he was fully dressed, hair perfectly messy, and looking as handsome as ever.  When he saw me his gaze drifts from my bare feet all the way up to my hair, analyzing me in my slinky outfit and robe.  He straightens up, clears his throat, and swallows heavy, obviously affected by my appearance.  His gaze unnerves me and I find that the tension is too thick this early in the morning.  Ambrose chuckles at our silent interaction and I wish I’d changed before bounding downstairs.</p><p>“Good morning, Nick.”  I say to him trying not to feel awkward and praying the blush I knew was there wasn’t obvious.  “I didn’t think I’d see you until later.”</p><p>“It’s not your wedding for Satan’s sake.  It’s just homecoming.”  Ambrose teases us.  “He <em> can </em> see you before your big reveal.”</p><p>“Shut up, Ambrose.”  I say trying to hide the uneasiness I feel.  But I couldn’t quite ignore the hope that swelled in my chest at the thought of marrying Nick some day.  At the end of the Summer I thought it was an impossibility.  But now...even if it’s years away, I could see it happening as clearly as I saw my cousin’s smug face in front of me.  </p><p>“Morning, Spellman.”  Nick says, his voice as rough and raw in the morning as I remember.  The sound of it springs my eyes up.  Finally daring to meet Nick’s eyes, he gives me his little lopsided smile that I’m so fond of.  It was as if he was telling me <em> ‘someday, Spellman.’ </em>  I give him a small smile of my own, as I take a seat on the couch. </p><p>Aunt Zelda and Hilda walk in then and both stop in their tracks to look at me.</p><p>“Goodness, Sabrina.  Would it kill you to put some clothes on?”  Zelda says with a roll of her eyes.  But it was Hilda who looked genuinely concerned as her eyes dart between me and Nick.</p><p>“Aren’t you cold love? It’s nearly October and those are more summer jammies aren’t they?”  She asks trying to make it seem like her worries were for my temperature and not how my ex-maybe-almost boyfriend was undressing me with his eyes.  </p><p>“Ambrose was the one who screamed bloody murder to get me down here.  I didn’t think there was time.”</p><p>“He still hasn’t told me what’s up either.”  Nick says kicking off of the wall after finally gaining his composure.   He comes to sit by me on the couch, leaving generous space between us.  Hilda eyes us anyways.  </p><p>“You’re here because I got word back from Caliban’s former coven late last night.”  I lean forward in anticipation as Zelda speaks.  I look to my right and Nick was doing the same, eyes trained on my Aunt as if her next words were the most important thing he’d ever heard.  “It seems he wasn’t a member of their coven at all.  No one of high ranks had ever heard of him.”</p><p>“Well that could be normal right?”  I try.  “I’m sure the leaders of the coven don’t know everyone.”</p><p>“It’s a smaller coven.  I guarantee you they’d know at least the names of all the members.”  Zelda explains.  “Especially if someone was transferred.  They’d have records.”</p><p>“So what does that mean, Zelds?”  Hilda asks carefully.</p><p>“It means Caliban is a liar.  On top of being an attempted murderer.”  Nick snarls.  His knee starts bouncing up and down and on instinct I reach my hand out to stop it.  His leg stills and he locks his eyes with mine.  He nods his head in thanks, and I remove my hand. The whole encounter lasted maybe four seconds but Ambrose still caught it.  He stifles back a smirk and a laugh but we both ignore him.</p><p>“Nick is right, Caliban is a liar but we don’t know that killing me was his intention.”  I try to explain.</p><p>“That demon did a good job of almost killing me.  Or did we forget I almost died?”  Ambrose adds.</p><p>“I didn’t forget, Ambrose.”  I say pointedly.  “But we don’t know that that was him.”</p><p>“Come on, cousin.”  Ambrose says rolling his eyes.</p><p>“She has a point, Ambrose.” Nick adds which only makes Ambrose roll his eyes more.  “You said it yourself.  Caliban is the guy obsessed with making art from clay, and not much else.”</p><p>“He was all about clay and trying to get with me.” I interrupt and Nick cringes and gives me an odd look.</p><p>“That being said.  He’s not that smart.  He couldn’t be behind this on his own.”  Nick says.</p><p>“So he’s following orders.”  Zelda confirms.</p><p>“But whose?”  Hilda acts.</p><p>“The angels?”  I suggest and look at Nick.  He shrugs.  “I can’t think of anyone.”</p><p>“We should look in your dad’s journals.  Maybe he had some enemies.”  Nick suggests. “I have them at my place still.”</p><p>“If Edward had enemies we’d know about it.”  Zelda says pointedly.  </p><p>“Not necessarily, Auntie.  There’s plenty in the journals I’m certain you don’t know about.”  I say and Zelda narrows her eyes.</p><p>“Fine.  Look through them and let me know.”  She let out a heavy breath.  “Hilda and I will ask around the coven to see if they know anything about Caliban.” </p><p>Nick stands up to go and turns to me.  “I’m gonna go, I’ll be by later to pick you up.”</p><p>“I’ll walk you out.”  I say and throw Ambrose a glare as he was smirking at us again.</p><p> </p><p>“Nick.”  I say to him before he heads down the porch steps.  His back is to me still.   </p><p>“You don’t have to worry I’m not gonna go after Caliban.”  Nick says and I’m about to make a firm rebuttal, say that that wasn’t what I was going to say when he turns around and I see his face.  He’s smirking and holding back laughter.  Playfulness is a good look on him.</p><p>“Whatever, okay.”  I tease and he chuckles.  “I just wanted to walk you out, finalize our plans for tonight…?”  I say it carefully while raising my eyebrows, just in case he was planning on ditching the whole homecoming thing.</p><p>“I’m glad you did.”  He’s flirting with me and it makes me feel warm inside.  “I figured I’d pick you up around 7?  The dance starts at 7:30 right?”</p><p>“Right.”  I say seriously.  I’m honestly surprised he’s still willing to go.  After the news about Caliban I figured he’d want to bury himself in my father’s journals all night.  “Seven works.”</p><p>“Great.”  He grabs my hand and brings it to his lips for a quick kiss.  It warms the parts of my body that were chilled by the fall morning air the moment I stepped outside in my tiny pj’s and robe.  “Can’t wait.”  </p><p>He heads down the steps after a wink, leaving me dumbfounded.  Nick was taking me to homecoming.  And he was flirting with me.  Maybe things could get back to normal?  As Nick reaches the bottom of the porch stairs he turns around one more time.</p><p>“By the way, Spellman.”  He pauses and looks directly in my eyes. “I still love those pajamas.”</p><p>Then he was gone, teleporting away, before my jaw even reached the ground where it had fallen.  </p><p>It took me a minute to pull myself together and into the house.  Hilda was waiting for me in the foyer giving me a forceful smile.  I’m sure she was biting her tongue, not fully trusting Nick yet.  </p><p>“How about some breakfast to give you energy for tonight’s dance, love?   I’ll make pancakes <em> and </em>bacon.”  I give her a wide smile as she wraps her arm around my shoulder.  “And some hot tea.  You must be chilly still in that outfit.”  </p><p>I giggle and allow her to lead me into the kitchen.  The air may be chilly, but I was warmed to my core by Nick’s smirk and gaze.  It was like a June afternoon when he looked at me.  His eyes and smile, the sun shining on me, as if I was the thing that brightened the day.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Summer </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So, while most Churches of Darkness don’t have an actual law forbidding mortal/witch unions, it is strongly discouraged and would likely come along with a lifetime of shunning and discrimination.”  Nick says to the class.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And some, like the Church of Night, have a stipulation stating that the marriage needs to be blessed by the Dark Lord himself in order to be recognized.  This is what happened with my parents, who made sure to go through the appropriate channels in order for the marriage to be authentic.”  I add in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So basically it can be done, but it’s not easy.”  Nick finishes.  “Any questions.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There were none, our presentation being incredibly thorough.  Ambrose sat in the back slow clapping and smirking.  Our project had been to discuss the laws against mortal/witch marriage, not showing that those laws don’t really even exist.  He was proud and a little intimidated by me and my ability to always mix things up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Great job, that’s it for today.  Davina and Melvin, be ready to go tomorrow.”   </em>
</p><p><em> “Seriously, I’ve never even heard of </em> half <em> the source material for your information.”   Davina complains as Nick and I laugh.</em></p><p>
  <em> “We got a lot of it from my father’s journals.”  I explain.  “Most of which have been at the bottom of the ocean for 16 years.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hmm, well I guess I’m not as dumb as I thought.”  Davina says with a toss of her hair.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well I don’t know about that…”  Nick quips with a crooked smile.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shut up, Scratch.  No one asked you.” She narrows her eyes at him as we make our way out of the classroom.  “See you guys later, I’m gonna go tan.”  And then she was gone, disappearing down the hall in a blur of pipe smoke and red hair.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So.  What do you want to do for the rest of the day?”  Nick turns to me to ask after shifting our gazes from Davina’s disappearing form.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I was actually thinking I’d hang out with Ambrose today.”  I explain, hoping he’ll understand.  “I haven’t hung out with him just the two of us in a while.  Do you care?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, Spellman.”  He says to me and pecks my lips gently.  “Go have your family time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re the best.”  I lean up to him and kiss his cheek.  “I’ll see you later?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Obviously.”  He teases.  “Bye, babe.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then he’s off too, down the hall, likely to bury himself in books for the day.  It’s not that he’s not a social guy, he is when he needs to be.  But he told me once he prefers the company of books and journals to people who just wanted to be his friend because they thought he was cool.  And Nick wasn’t really that cool.  Sure he’s handsome and charming and funny, but you’d find him in the library over the warlock ball field any day.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ambrose?”  I say, peeking my head back in the classroom.  He’s just finished packing up his belongings.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Cousin!”  He snaps his briefcase closed, yes he owns a briefcase, and shoots me a lopsided smile.   “To what do I owe this pleasure?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well,” I waltz in and cross my arms.  “I was wondering if you had plans for the day.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I do not.”  He answers.  “I was likely going to hangout with a bottle of bourbon on the beach.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How would you like to spend the day with your favorite cousin?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My favorite cousin, you say?  She’s not wrapped in the arms of her warlock boyfriend?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Not today.”  I quip.  “Though she might be if you make her wait too long.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright, alright.”  Ambrose puts his hand on my shoulders.  “What did you have in mind?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I just smirk and grab his hand, and pull him with me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *** </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Nope. No.  Absolutely not.”  Ambrose says shaking his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ambrose, come on!  It’s not so bad.”  I explain back at him, giving an incredulous look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Cousin, I’ve been alive for a very long time.  And during that very long time I have never, not once gotten back on the horse.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, now’s the time.  Literally.”  I say as I brush the hair of Dana, a pitch black horse.  “Also you know they’re not actual horses.  They’re familiars.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sabrina…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ambrose.  You missed my first pony ride when I was younger because you were on house arrest.  You owe me this.” I stare at him with my big, brown eyes shining. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fine.”  I basically squeal with glee.  “But only because I love you and only because these are actually goblins that will listen when I tell them to slow down.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I mount Dana with ease and Ambrose struggles a bit to get in Clopus but steadies himself eventually.  It’s a wonderful afternoon and Clopus only speeds up a few times, but it’s to get Ambrose to shut up.  That boy really does love talking.  We walk all throughout the campgrounds and up some mountains.  We break for lunch and I conjure a bottle of wine and a charcuterie board.  Ambrose doesn’t even comment on the fact that I used regular, not aged, Swiss cheese. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ambrose, can I ask you something?”  I say a little louder than a whisper when we start making our way back.  What had started out as an afternoon hangout turned into an all day one, and the sun was just setting as we got closer to camp.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Anything, cousin.” He looks at me a little skeptically. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What’s it like?  Not getting old.  Living for so long.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Where’s this coming from?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know, it’s just.”  I purse my lips.  “You were on house arrest for what probably seemed like forever, and you look exactly the same as you did before.  I don’t even know how old the Aunties are and feel like I shouldn’t ask.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t.  Zelda will kill you, literally.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know it just seems so daunting.  How do we do it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, cousin.  Typically you move around every so many years so that keeps it interesting.  You can read books, learn new spells, become a master of your craft.  Slowly the mortal world becomes less appealing because well, a mortal life is the blink of an eye for us.”  He pauses for a somber moment, knowing I’m probably thinking about my friends. “And it’s usually the most enjoyable when you find someone to spend that time with.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you going to spend centuries with Prudence?”  I half-tease him.  He laughs.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe?  We’re having our fun for now.  But we’re not like you and Nicholas.”  I press my lips together.  “You’re not having doubts about him are you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, of course not!”  I push out quickly.  “I have a feeling we will spend centuries together.  But I just can’t comprehend how someone could love me that much, for that long.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I do.”  He says without skipping a beat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, but you’re family.”  I roll my eyes and argue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Isn’t he?”  Ambrose says like it’s obvious and I turn to him.  I had never thought of it like that, but now that I had...of course he was family.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah I guess you’re right.”  I look down at my hands for a moment and smile.  “He is.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Cousin, I wouldn’t worry about Nicholas not loving you.”  Ambrose huffs with a smile of his own.  “I’m pretty sure he is incapable of stopping.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The rest of the ride back is riddled with comfortable silence.  When I make it back to my room, Nick is there sitting on my bed cross-legged reading an old weathered book.  He hasn’t seen me yet and I take a moment to just look at him.  He’s wearing glasses and a single curl is misplaced and cascading across his forehead.  His chest is bare and he’s wearing grey sweatpants low on his hips.  I let out a deep breath and he finally looks up at me.  His concentration leaves the book immediately.  He pulls a pencil from behind his ear to save his place before setting it down.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hi.”  I say smiling, but still leaning in the door frame. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hi.”  He says back, with a crooked smile.  “Good day?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Great day.”  I say finally walking in and towards him.  With my index finger I tilt his chin up to me and kiss him once briefly.  “I’m gonna go take a bath.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> After my bath I decide to put on my new pajamas.  Davina had ordered them for me when she saw the flannel sets I usually wore.  They were a black and camisole/short set with a matching robe.  There was lace along the neckline and hem.  They were incredibly sexy and comfortable all at the same time.   I knew Nick would love them.  As I emerge from the bathroom Nick is reading his book again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You gonna put that down, Scratch?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But it’s so good.”  Nick says not looking up.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shame.”  I say and he finally looks my way.  His playful smile turns into a burning gaze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Spellman.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you like them?  They’re new.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Love them.”  He swallows heavily.  “Come here.” </em>
</p><p><em> “I thought your book was </em> so good.” <em> I tease him. </em></p><p>
  <em> “You’re better.”  He smirks at me and I sit down on the bed and pull his face to meet mine.  The kiss is deep and tender and full of love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m glad you’re here.”  I tell him as I play with the angles of his jaw.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Me too.”  He says and kisses me again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nick?”  He looks at me in the eyes.  “You know you’re my family right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He kisses me again in response, putting all his words into it.  Every breath was confirmation that we were family.  Every time he bit down on my lip was his way of saying ‘Always. Forever.’   The kiss was passionate but we wouldn’t do anything more than a heavy make out tonight.  I was sore from riding the horse and tonight I just wanted him to hold me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sabrina.”   He says to the back of my neck as he holds me flush against his chest.  “You’re my family too.”  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Fall</p><p> </p><p>Ambrose barges into my room later and takes in the sight of me steaming my dress for the homecoming dance.  He was eyeing me with curiosity, hesitancy, and disbelief.  </p><p>“Yes?”  I ask clearly annoyed.  I was in a good rhythm getting the wrinkles out and didn’t really feel like being interrupted.  Roz would be here soon to start getting ready. </p><p>The boys would be picking us up here.  I’d hoped that Nick wouldn’t mind having to be around me and my friends.  He didn’t particularly like Harvey, and he didn’t really know Theo or Roz.  But when I’d mentioned it to him yesterday after the game he’d just smiled his Nicholas Scratch smile and said, <em> “Whatever you want, Spellman.”  </em> He had been proving himself trustworthy lately, and when he’d agreed to carpool with my mortal friends it only pushed me further in the direction towards his open arms.  My own arms ached to be wrapped around his neck and the crook of my lower back longed for the way his fingers used to dance waltzes along it’s curve.  I wondered if he missed the way my hands would rake through his hair, messing it up in the way I liked best.  Maybe he missed teasing me about how I didn’t style it right.  But we both knew he was lying and he loved it when my hands were in his hair, made obvious by the way he’d purr when my fingernails kissed his delicate scalp.  I didn’t feel nauseous when I thought about these things anymore.  Instead I felt hopeful, excited, like maybe I’d get to feel his luscious locks again soon.</p><p>“Did I hear correctly that you’re <em> still </em>going to the dance?”  Ambrose pauses as if I was going to correct him.  I’d forgotten he was there too caught up in my thoughts about Nick.  “Even after everything we know about Caliban?”</p><p>“Of course I’m still going.”  I answer back like it’s obvious.  I still haven’t really looked at him, but I can hear him scoffing.  “And for the record, we don’t really <em> know </em>anything about Caliban.”  </p><p>“That’s part of the issue!  Cousin, please.”  He walks over to where I’m crouching by the hem of my dress and leans against the wall.  “I thought you were going to start thinking about things first.”  </p><p>“I did think about it.  And I decided I’m going.”  I look at him now and his eyes are wide in shock.  He still thinks I’m kidding.  I stand up to meet his level and sigh.  “I want to have fun, and I’ll figure everything else out tomorrow.”</p><p>“Is Nicholas going?”</p><p>“Of course Nick’s going.  He’s my date.”  I stare at him and the edges of Ambrose’s mouth twitch up slightly.</p><p>“Then you won’t mind if I go too, as Prudence’s date of course.”   </p><p>“Ambrose-”. I warn but he waves his finger in my face.</p><p>“If your warlock boyfriend gets to go and keep and eye on you then your warlock cousin gets to go too.”</p><p>“Nick is a student at Baxter High.  He could go regardless.”  I say and he raises his eyebrows at me.  “And he’s not my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Semantics, cousin.  Nicholas may not <em> officially </em> be your boyfriend but he’s something akin to it, is he not?”  My silence and glaring answers the question for me.  “Besides I never thought the term boyfriend was an accurate depiction of your relationship anyways.  Life partner, maybe.  Lover- <em> definitely.” </em></p><p>“I’m going to hurt you, Ambrose.”  </p><p>He just chuckles and grabs a cookie off the table in my room and picks at it.</p><p>“No need for violence, cousin.”  He takes a bite of the cookie and crumbs trickle down just barely missing my dress.  “But I do think I’ll go to the dance.”  I start to glare at him again, eyes wide and wild, and he puts up a hand in defense to try to calm me.  “Not only to keep an eye on you, but because Prudence asked me.”</p><p>“She did what?”  I ask shocked, all frustration I had with him forgotten at the information that Prudence Night had asked him to be her date to homecoming.  “That’s so <em> relationship-y.”  </em></p><p>“Oh so you and Nicholas can go to the dance as dates but not dating?”  He’s smirking and my jaw falls open again.  “But Prudence and I can't.”</p><p>“Nick and I are...figuring it out.-”</p><p>“Again with the semantics, cousin.”  He interrupts me and I ignore his dig. </p><p>“You and Prudence clearly love each other but won’t admit it.  I’m just saying, her asking you to homecoming is a big step.”</p><p>“I know.”  Ambrose says while wearing a genuine smile.  He looks happy, all joking aside.  “I suppose me almost dying really made her think.”</p><p>“And what do you think?”  I ask.  He purses his lips trying to hide another smile.  He may be all fun and jokes most of the time, but my cousin Ambrose really did have a heart of gold and he yearned for what we all do despite being a warlock-love.  </p><p>“I think I love her.”  He pauses and I smile at him encouragingly, knowing he needs the nudge to speak aloud how he really feels.  “I know I love her.  And in loving her I know she needs to come to her own realization of feelings in her own time.”  He pauses again and claps his hands as a show of changing the subject.  “Anyway, while I don’t agree with your decision to go to a dumb high school dance, I support you all the same.  Mostly because I know that there’s no talking you away from a ledge when you’ve already decided on your fate.  And it seems Nicholas has come to the same conclusion because he has agreed to take you.”  I throw a cookie at him and he laughs.</p><p>“Why do I talk to you?”  I ask mainly to myself, as I try and fail to hold back a laugh.  Ambrose ignores me and keeps going.</p><p>“Honestly Nicholas is either in love with you or stupid.  Maybe both...definitely both.”</p><p>“Okay now you can definitely go, Roz will be here any minute.”  </p><p>As if on cue, a car horn beeps signaling she locked her door.  I knew it was her because she always beeps twice, just in case it didn’t lock the first time.  A wave of a memory washes over me as I think about the last time Ambrose and I talked in my room and Roz arrived.  I had spilled my guts about Nick that day, broke up with Harvey the next.  Oh how things have changed since then, for the better I think.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ah she’s here.  I’ll send her up.”  Ambrose is about to head out of the room before looking at me one more time, his face serious with a hint of a real smile.  “That dress is going to look beautiful on you, cuz.  Nick will love it.”</p><p>“Thanks, Ambrose.”  I smile as tears prick in the corners.  He winks and heads out the door.  </p><p>When Ambrose leaves I take a moment to eye my dress.  It is perfect, and all the wrinkles are out.  It’s a midi, a-line, haltered, wine red number with a deep V-neck in the front and a low back to match.  I found it in a trunk of my mother’s things and never thought to wear it until now.  I was always more buttoned up for dances with Harvey.  But something about being with Nick over the Summer had given me the confidence to let my hair down a little, show a little more skin.  I knew now that I had it in me all along to be a little bolder, that it wasn’t Nick that gave me the courage, but myself.  But the way Nick’s eyes tended to dance over me in a sacred way like I was a precious piece of gold had definitely helped.  Harvey had always eyed me nervously like I was an antique he wasn’t allowed to even look at, let alone touch.  I suppose he meant it to be respectful, but it often left me feeling unwanted.  Nick always made sure I knew how much he wanted me.   There was never any doubt.  </p><p>The sound of footsteps bounding up the stairs followed by a soft knock rapped on my door, told me Roz had made to my room.  I softly tell her to come in, and she does, her own garment bag slung over her shoulder as she wears a wide smile. </p><p>“Let’s get pretty, Brina!”  She squeals and we both start to giggle.  I lean over to my phone and began playing songs on a playlist Roz and I had created freshman year specifically for getting ready for dances.  While we were both partial to 80s music or indie bands for the day to day, when we were putting on our fancy makeup or having a girls night we always preferred our “Pretty Playlist” chock full of anthems by Fergie, Rihanna, and Beyoncé.  It was our best kept best friend secret.  We didn’t dare tell Ambrose or Theo who’d mock and tease us for our cookie cutter taste.  And Harvey simply wouldn’t understand.  I hadn’t even told Nick.  Though I almost did once, while lounging in his bed with my cheek pressed against his chest.  I was telling him about my best friendship with Roz, and how we met in the first grade and we’re inseparable ever since.  He’d told me he looked forward to getting to know her better, hinting at a future beyond camp.  I had believed him then, as he seemed serious.  He had meant it, and he still might.</p><p>“Show me the dress, Roz!”  I exclaim, wanting to see what she had chosen.  Roz had great style, and I was always curious to see what she had chosen for whatever dance we were attending.  When she pulls it out of the garment bag I gasp.  It was short and black, and looked like it would hug her body in all the right places.  It was going to look fantastic on her.  “Roz, that’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Thanks, Brina.”  She says, smiling ear to ear and shining.  “Your dress is gorgeous too.  Nick’s gonna love it.”  She nudges me slightly with her elbow and winked.  I smiled back because Ambrose had said the same thing.  “I think you could wear a paper bag and Nick would be happy.  He seems like he’s happy to just be around you.”</p><p>“Things have definitely shifted towards reconciliation.”  I say with another smile before turning the focus back on her.  “Harvey will love that dress on you, Roz”</p><p>“Thank you.”  She blushes and then grows sheepish, avoiding my eyes slightly.  “Also thank you for being so cool about Harvey and me going to the dance.  I know it must be weird for you.”</p><p>“Honestly, Roz?”  I pause trying to gather my words correctly.  “What was weird was me and Harvey trying again in the first place.  We shouldn’t have done that, our relationship ended a long time ago.  We’re better as friends and I couldn’t be happier for you both.  Really.”  I reach out and grab her hand and squeeze it for emphasis and she answers with a shy smile.</p><p>“Your support means a lot, Brina.”  Roz says, her voice cracking just slightly as a tear falls down her face.  It was a happy tear, but a tear nonetheless.  My own eyes watered as I reached over to turn up the music.  A Demi Lovato song had just come on and we were both about to belt it out.   </p><p>“Alright, no more tears.  Let’s get ready for a night we won’t forget.”  I say with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Roz and I help each other zip up our dresses and spritz setting spray on our faces.  My lips were red to match my dress and my hair was done in curls, a red silky headband to match.  Roz looked gorgeous and had opted to wear contacts and pull her hair up.  We both looked fantastic, and my stomach turned, in a good way, at the thought of what the boys’ reactions would be.  </p><p>As we exited the room we heard the rumbling of laughter at the bottom of the stairs.  Ambrose was down there having let in whoever had shown up.  I recognized Nick’s voice immediately, and shortly after I heard Theo’s and Harvey’s as well.  </p><p>“Ladies, your gentlemen are waiting!”  Ambrose yells up the stairs.  “Please grace us with your presence.”  Roz and I both giggle and look at each other one more time.  </p><p>“Ready, girl?”  She asks me, smiling wide. </p><p>“Ready.”  I say back and we head for the stairs.  </p><p> </p><p>With a deep breath in, I turn the corner and start my descent.  I’d walked down the stairs towards Nick before, it was at the Midsummer Party and the night we made our relationship official.  But no way he’s ever looked at me could have prepared me for the way he was gazing at me as I made my entrance.  I didn’t pay attention to anyone else, only having eyes for him.  Step by step I saw his eyes get more intense and more serious.  As if with each inch closer I got, the more he couldn’t take it.  His dark eyes pierced into mine and didn’t break eye contact as he formed a slight amazed smile on his perfect, crooked lips.  His mouth was agape slightly as he shook his head in wonder, eyes glued to me in a reverent and awestruck way.  When I'm at the bottom and he reaches his hand out to steady me and help me down the last few steps, he still hasn’t said anything.  If a picture is worth a thousand words, his reaction was worth a million.  He didn’t let go of my hand after I finished my descent.  He swallowed hard, as if willing his mouth to form words when he finally spoke.</p><p>“Spellman you look-” </p><p>“Stunning?” I tease him by using the words he’s said before.  The tension was too much, and we were too exposed.  The people around us didn’t need to be privy to our raw feelings.  “Are you stunned?”  </p><p>“With you always.”  Nick was serious, not allowing me to lighten the mood.  He spun me around in a circle once, taking in the full view of me.  “But I was going to say breathtaking.  There are not enough words in the English language to describe how beautiful you are.”</p><p>I blush and run my thumb against his hand that’s still grasping mine.  I take in his appearance and notice how gorgeous he looks too.  His hair is done perfectly just the way I like it, not too messy nor too styled.  He’s wearing a tuxedo, all black, with a bow tie.  He didn’t wear any pops of red, but I find I don’t mind.  I like his darker look better anyways.  </p><p>“Well it’s a good thing you speak like 6 languages, Nicholas.”  Ambrose says after clearing his throat, reminding the two of us there are others in the room.  We had been pulled to our own little world, something that hadn't happened in a while, but wasn’t out of the ordinary for Nick and I.  I roll my eyes in response and finally turn my attention to my cousin and friends.  Roz and Harvey were standing close and smiling at me.  They had had a moment of their own while I was laser-focused on Nick.  I took notice that Robin was there too, standing by Theo.  “You do look beautiful, cousin.  Diana’s dress looks amazing on you.”  </p><p>“Diana?”  Harvey questioned.  I’d told him about my parents multiple times.  It bugged me a little that he didn’t remember. </p><p>“Sabrina’s mom.”  Nick said softly as he placed his hand at the small of my exposed back and brushed his thumb across it.  He knew who my mother was, my father too.</p><p>“Thanks, Ambrose.” I smile a little and crinkle my nose at his maroon suit and paisley shirt.  He looked ridiculous.  “And you’re wearing <em> that?”  </em></p><p>“Listen you youngsters don’t understand fashion.”  He said choosing his words carefully, as Robin wasn’t privy to just how old Ambrose was. </p><p>“You’re coming to the dance?”  Theo asked in amusement.  He was fascinated by my cousin.  </p><p>“Yep.  With Prudence.”  Ambrose says cheekily.</p><p>“Heaven help you.”  Harvey says under his breath but we all heard.  </p><p>“I hope not.”  Ambrose couldn't help himself and Nick snorts back laughter.  I too, press my lips together to keep from chuckling. </p><p>“Well should we go?”  I suggest turning to Ambrose for a second.  “You coming with us?”</p><p>“Absolutely not, I’ll meet you there.  Prudence and I wouldn’t dare show up on time.” </p><p>“Okay then.”  Robin says, speaking for the first time.  “Let’s go!  The limo’s out front.”</p><p>“Limo?”  Roz says looking up at Harvey.  She was huddled closed to his side.  We all look at him too, because he was the most likely culprit for arranging something so cheesy.</p><p>“Wasn’t me.”  He says with a shrug.  “Pretty sure Scratch ordered it.”  That shocked me.  I turned to look at him and his gaze was downcast nervously, trying to avoid my eyes. </p><p>“Nick?”  I ask softly with a smile just as soft and he meets my gaze.</p><p>“I wanted it to be special for you.”  He explains with a shrug.  “I’ve never done homecoming before and I read that somewhere…”</p><p>“Hey.”  I place my hand on his arm to stop his rambling.  He lets out a breath in appreciation and smiles at me.  I kiss his cheek quickly and I swear the gesture makes him nervous again.  I didn’t care that we weren’t together, and that my friends and ex-boyfriend were right there staring at us.  I wanted to do it.  “It’s very sweet.”  </p><p>“Well I for one am glad he did it.”  Theo jumps in and grabs Robin’s hand to pull him towards the vehicle.  “I was not up for sitting in Harvey’s truck bed.”  </p><p>Nick and I allow everyone else to pile in first, the two of us choosing the front corner.  He pulls me close and doesn’t hesitate to put his arm around my shoulder.  Harvey does the same for Roz and the two of us exchange secret smiles, feeling nothing but happiness for the other.</p><p>The limo ride is pleasant, with me, Roz and Theo singing at the top of our lungs to whatever music Harvey puts on.  Nick is a steady presence at my side.  He doesn’t sing along, likely because he doesn’t know the music, but he smiles all the same and taps his fingers against my shoulder to the beat of the music.  </p><p>The gym is decorated as cheesy as it usually is.  This year's theme is “Woodland Wonderland” or something like that so there’s green and brown streamers and paper mache trees everywhere.  Nick’s hand is firm in mine as we walk inside and while his eyes dart around the gym taking it all in, mine are on him to see his reaction.  He’s got his analyzing face on, the one he usually wears when reading a new book.</p><p>“A bit different than the Midsummer Festival, huh?”  I joke nudging his shoulder with mine.  He turns to me with a smile and squeezes my hand. </p><p>“Different.  But every bit as magical.” </p><p>“Nick.”  I say calling out his sarcastic comment.  But that’s the thing, he wasn’t being sarcastic. </p><p>“I mean it, Spellman.  Thank you for letting me take you.”  I smile and the air around us does it’s usual thing and gets thick.  I make another joke in an attempt to break the tension.</p><p>“You may change your mind when you see the snacks.  It’s definitely not like Hilda’s cooking.”</p><p>He laughs lightly and the tension dissipates a little as he pulls me the rest of the way into the gym to meet up with my friends.  </p><p> </p><p>We dance to fast songs and slow songs and Nick even does the cha cha slide, which makes me laugh harder than I thought it would.  We take a picture in the photo booth and eventually find Ambrose and Prudence.  Her dress is short and tight and gold and she looks incredible.  We all dance together and Ambrose mocks the music, saying that what was out when he was in school was so much better.  Zoe and Billy are crowned king and queen, and nobody is surprised though Ambrose didn’t quite understand why he wasn’t an option.  Even Dorcas and Agatha are semi-tolerable, telling me I look pretty and keeping their snide comments to themselves.  After over an hour I excuse myself from Nick’s side and head to the bathroom to freshen up.  When I leave my stall Prudence is there too, touching up her makeup.  She nods in acknowledgment.</p><p>“You look incredible, Prudence.  That dress was made for you.” I tell her and she turns to me and gives a sly smile. </p><p>“Thank you, Sabrina.”  She comes closer.  “You look lovely as well.  Ambrose told me that dress belonged to your mother.  Pretty scandalous for a mortal.  But I guess she was a rebel in her own right, marrying a warlock.”  She adds crossing her arms in a friendly way and leaning on the sink next to mine.</p><p>“I guess she was.”  I comment smiling at the thought.  I continue to work on reapplying my lipstick and Prudence continues to stare at me. “Yes?”  I ask her and raise my eyebrows.</p><p>“Your idiot cousin told me he loved me this evening.”</p><p>“What?”  I say in shock.  I had not expected that to come out of her mouth.  “What did you say.”  She considered her next words and I thought for a moment she wasn’t going to answer.  But obviously things were okay because they were here together.</p><p>“Like an idiot I said it back.”</p><p>“Prudence, oh my goodness!”  My eyes go wide and I step even closer to her as if she was telling me a well kept secret.  In a way she was.  “That’s amazing.”</p><p>“It’s not amazing, Sabrina.  It’s insane.”  She waves away any sentiment with her perfectly manicured hand.  “I blame you and Nicholas.”</p><p>“Oh please.”  I roll my eyes.  “You two were doing your own thing way before Nick and I got together.” </p><p>“Whatever.”  She says and I turn back to fixing my lipstick.  She puts her hands on her hips and eyes me again.  “What’s going on there anyways?  You two look extra happy tonight.  It’s nauseating.”</p><p>“We’re figuring it out.”  I say honestly and for what felt like the hundredth time, as so many people had asked me this very question.  I tell her more because I might as well be as honest with her as possible.  “We’re closer to being together than we were before.”</p><p>She bit her lip in concentration as if she was considering something.  I thought she might just walk out but instead she stayed planted next to me in the bathroom, which had somehow remained empty throughout our conversation.  I almost turned around and left but she opened her mouth.</p><p>“I shouldn’t tell you this.  I promised him I wouldn’t but…”. She pauses and lowers her voice to an almost whisper.  “He did come after you.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?  You know he didn’t.”</p><p>“I don’t mean that day but...a few days later.  He showed up at the mortuary looking for you.  He had already moved out of Cassius’ but came and saw me beforehand.  He was determined to get you back.  He even had flowers.”  I stare at her and willed her to continue.  “You weren’t there but he talked to Ambrose.  Apparently you were out and about with the mortal, already back together with him.”  My heart sunk at the thought of Nick going to the mortuary, flowers in hand, prepared to fight it out and win me back.  But instead he was met with the news of his worst fears come true.  I had gotten back together with Harvey.</p><p>“Ambrose never told me.  He should have told me.”  I say quietly, suddenly feeling sad and angry that things turned out the way they had.</p><p>“That's likely because he doesn’t remember.  Nick took the memory away rather quickly.”  Prudence explains.  “Nick was crushed and then angry, and was pretty unbearable until you started to talk to him again.”  </p><p>“I didn’t know that happened.”  I say.  “Thanks for telling me.”</p><p>“Listen I’m not trying to get involved.  Satan knows I’ve meddled enough.  I just thought you should know.”  She leans over and wipes a small spot above my lips where my lipstick was slightly smudged.  It was an affectionate touch, rather than condescending.  “You really do look beautiful, Sabrina.”  With a squeeze of my shoulder she heads out of the bathroom.  </p><p>For a moment I’m there by myself, processing the information Prudence just relayed to me. It frustrated me and broke my heart while simultaneously confirming what I’ve always thought, that Nick had never given up.  I couldn’t help myself from wondering what could have been, had I been home when he showed up.  Would I have listened to him?  Would I have thrown the flowers down at his feet and stomped on them?   There was no sense in thinking myself in circles.  There was no way to know how things could have been different, and there was no point in focusing on it too much.  What I could focus on was the indescribable way that Nick still made me feel.  And how I needed to head back out soon or he’d surely come looking for me, thinking Caliban had swept me away in a storm of magic and destruction.  I took one last look at myself and made to leave.  </p><p> </p><p>When I walked back into the gym, I caught sight of him in a rousing discussion with Theo.  He nodded along and looked interested in whatever he was saying.  At that moment I knew he loved me.  I don’t know that I’d ever doubted that he still did.  But the fact was that he was standing there, talking to my mortal friend Theo while drinking the punch that was way too watered down.  Nick didn’t go to homecoming.  But he was here, and he had come with me.  He hadn’t stopped proving he loved me from showing up to fight for me and pretending like it didn’t happen when he figured I was happy with Harvey, to punching Billy in the face for harassing one of my best friends when we weren’t even speaking.  I was suddenly overcome with an onslaught of emotions and everything that I had been pushing away from me so forcefully was drifting back, like a handful of sand slipping through my fingers and blowing in the wind at me at full speed.  It was at that moment that Nick decided to notice that I had returned.  He politely excused himself and headed straight for me.  His bowtie was undone and the first few buttons of his white shirt popped, he was feeling more at ease and his relaxed style showed it. </p><p>“There you are, Spellman.  I was beginning to think you’d skipped out on me.”    </p><p>“I would never, Nicholas Scratch.”  I say, finding my strength somewhere.  I hardly recognize myself.  I sound like the girl from the Summer, out of her mind in love with the boy with the messy mop of curls.  “At least not before midnight.”  </p><p>“Okay, Cinderella.”  He says catching my joke.  The music in the gym slows down and I immediately recognize the song.  He grabs my hand.</p><p>“Did you plan this?”  I ask and narrow my eyes.</p><p>“No.”  He shrugs and I believe him...sort of.  “Sometimes things just work out.”  He tries to pull me and I fear he wants to dance.  I don’t know that I can, not to this song and not after all the feelings flooding in my brain.</p><p>“We should find my friends.  Maybe take some pictures.”  He gives me an odd look.  “Or if you want we can just leave.  You’re probably bored.”</p><p>“Shut up and dance with me.”  He says and shoots me a lopsided smile, the exact one I can’t resist.  I give in and allow him to pull me onto the dance floor. </p><p><em> The Universe </em> is playing through Baxter High’s dingy speakers and I’m pretty sure the streamers are falling down.  The song is hitting close to home, reminding me of our dance around the fire on the first night of the camping trip.  It was warm that night but the heat I felt wasn’t coming from the fire, but from Nick.  I felt similarly now and knew my cheeks were probably as red as my dress.  Nick held me close to him and if he noticed my flushed cheeks he didn’t say anything.  Getting caught up in the moment, I laid my head in his shoulder as I snaked my arms tighter around his neck.  His hands were planted firmly on my waist, and his thumbs were grazing soothingly on my bare back.  He couldn’t hold me any tighter and I don’t think I could cling to him anymore if we tried.  We were finally allowing ourselves a taste of what we craved, the closeness and comfort the other brought.  He still smelled like him, leather and sandalwood, and I could hear his racing heart against my ear.  He adjusted to brush his lips against my hair, a ghost of a kiss really, and my heart sped up to match his.  I started feeling more things deep in my chest and it scared me.  Here I was, wrapped in the arms of the boy I loved, who loved me too, and I wanted to bolt.  I wanted to bolt because it was too good to be true and it was overwhelming and I was just so damn tired.  So I did.  Before the song even ended I tore myself away from him with a hurried <em> sorry </em> and started out of the gym.  I’d startled him and a surprised “Sabrina?” fell off of his lips.  </p><p>It didn’t take long for me to realize he was following me out and shouting my name in a concerning matter.  He was coming after me.  We ended up down the hallway and by the time we made it there, the song playing in the gym had picked up its tempo and sounded happy and upbeat.  We could hear it faintly and It was a stark contrast to the energy that hung in the air between us: tense and heavy.  </p><p>“What just happened?  Are you okay?”  His eyes are searching me, and I’ve yet to turn mine to him.  The worry that laces his voice makes me nervous and I start to pace.  “What’s wrong?”  He asks again.</p><p>“I just don’t think you should hold me like that.”  I say honestly. My love for him was bubbling over like a potion that’s been heated for too long and I simply couldn’t take being so close to him.  He looked hurt and surprised at the words that fell out of my mouth.  </p><p>“Why?”  He chances asking me, challenging my behavior.  “You seemed like you wanted me to hold you like that.”</p><p>“I did, I just-”  I pause and look at him for a moment.  His eyes are begging me to explain.  What he doesn’t know is I’m trying to figure it out myself.  “I just don’t know…”  I continue to pace the small and dark corner of the Baxter High hallway and wish more than anything I could just have everything be clear. </p><p>“What’s going on in that head of yours?”  Nick asks me in a kind way that sends another wave of emotion through me.  It rocks me to my core and I think I’m about ready to burst.  I do.  </p><p>“It’s just everything is so incredibly crazy right now.  And nothing makes sense, but then some things make sense, and it just confuses me more because I thought I knew what was right and what I wanted but then everything changed and everything is different.”  I don’t pause but I catch a glimpse of him trying to keep up with me.  I’m walking and talking in circles, and probably burning a hole in the old vinyl floor. “But at the same time everything is the same, but better and it’s real but I’ve been trying to tell myself it’s not. I don’t think I can ignore <em> any </em>of it anymore.  You know?”</p><p>“Uhhh.”  Nick says while widening his eyes.  I can tell he’s trying to follow.  So I keep pacing.  </p><p>“And I’m just so tired.  I’m so tired of all of it.  I’m exhausted and heartbroken and I’m so tired of fighting.  I’ve been fighting it so much.”  I pause and it’s as if a lightbulb has gone off in me. I didn’t want to fight my feelings.  I was fed up with it.  “I don’t want to fight anymore.”  </p><p>Before I can stop myself and before I can even really think about it, I close the distance between Nick and I and launch myself at him.  My hands dig into his hair and I press my lips against his with such force that the power and quickness of it all causes him to gasp.  He tentatively kisses me back but I’m brought back to reality and break the contact.  When I dare look up at him his eyes are squeezed shut and he’s breathing heavy and unsteady.  His forehead comes to connect with mine as fingertips reach up and graze my lips.  I know this look.  My kiss caught him off guard; he wasn’t expecting it but he enjoyed it all the same. </p><p>“Sabrina.”  His voice was scratchy and raw with emotion and if I didn’t know better I’d swear he was sick.  But he wasn’t, he was just desperate.</p><p>“Nick.”  I whisper and he opens his eyes to lock his with mine.  “Kiss me.”  I plead and then in a more demanding tone.  “Kiss me.” </p><p>He obliges, gripping me at the waist and pushing me against the lockers behind us.  It makes a loud noise but we don’t notice, the sound drowned out by our pounding hearts in our ears.  His lips capture mine with the same intensity and want that I remember, but it’s more so now, having been deprived of the connection for so long.  His hands are hot at my side as he grips my dress and my arms have wrapped themselves fully around his neck.  His mouth is making quick work against mine and it’s satisfying and earth-shattering, the way our bodies move against each other.  His kiss was the last straw, there was absolutely no way I could keep myself from him anymore.  There was no questioning it.  We belonged together, needed to be together.  My Aunt Hilda’s books always wrote about soulmates and <em> the one </em> and Davina spoke of destiny but I never thought I’d buy into it.  I honestly don’t know if I did even now.  Nick and I weren’t thrown together and forced to just figure it out.  We had chosen each other, and though we lost our way for a while, we had chosen each other again.  I’d choose him everyday for the rest of my very long life.  That wasn’t fate and it wasn’t by someone’s design.  That was love.  </p><p>And <em> Satan I loved him </em>.  And he loved me too.  The kiss was starting to intensify and I had just allowed his tongue further access to my mouth when a clearing of the throat forced him to pull back.  His breathing was heavy, hair messy, and my lipstick had smudged across his lips.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt but we’ve been looking for you two everywhere.”  It was Ambrose and he looked smug, not sorry.  “We need to leave.  Now.”  </p><p>Nick still didn’t turn around and still kept his eyes one me as he says, “Any chance this could wait, Ambrose?” </p><p>“Unfortunately not.  We’re needed back home.”  </p><p>“Good you found them.”  Prudence says as she slinks over and Nick finally turns around at the sound of her voice.  She smirks at our disheveled appearances, Nick's lips tinged red like he had eaten beets. </p><p>“What’s going on?”  I ask, crossing my arms realizing that something serious is happening.  </p><p>“Aunt Zelda just called.”  He pauses and Nick raises his eyebrows in question.  “Caliban is at the Mortuary.  He wants to talk.”  </p><p> </p><p>Nick’s face hardens and I grab his hand, not only to teleport but also to calm him.  Prudence and Ambrose grab onto us too and in a flash we’re on the porch.  Nick and I’s moment would have to be put on pause for the time being, for it was back to business.  But this time Nick didn’t let go of my hand, even as we walked inside to face Caliban.  We were a united front, as we always should be.   </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought we finally deserved a present kiss...or two.  It was a long time coming and I'm SO happy they finally made it back.  </p><p>I wonder what Caliban is going to say...y'alls theories have been great as to what's all going on.</p><p>Also PS  Sabrina and Roz's playlist is based on one me and my friends made for getting ready for special occasions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More answers and more talks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 17</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We barely had a moment to breathe before we were on the Mortuary porch and heading in the door towards Caliban.  Nick gave my hand a quick squeeze as we paused outside the study.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may want to fix your hair before we go in.”  Prudence teases Nick.  “Wipe Sabrina’s lipstick off your face too.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick quickly did as Prudence said, his face briefly turning a shade of pink.  As he was doing it, I smoothed out my own dress.  After a chuckle from Ambrose I turn to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys, ready?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready as ever, cousin.” Ambrose says to my left, though I was looking at Nick.  It was his supportive nod that gave me the push to enter the room.  I grab onto Nick’s hand again, both for my own strength and for his.  I wasn’t sure what he’d do when he saw Caliban again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The scene in the study is not what I would have expected.  I don’t know what I expected, really.  But I didn’t think I’d see my aunts sitting casually with Caliban.  I had prepared to see him tied up, or subdued in some way.  But he was sitting on Zelda’s red, velvet arm chair drinking tea.  I wondered if there was truth serum in it.  He didn’t look the least bit nervous or scared, and had the same air about him that he always did.  Arrogant and Pompous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes brightened and eyebrows flickered just a tad when the lot of us entered the room.  He hadn’t even tried to hide the way his eyes swept along my body, pausing at the point in my dress where the deep V ended.  He then made his way slowly back up to reach my eyes.  I wasn’t nervous either, but I felt the way Nick boiled beside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Sabrina Spellman”. Caliban starts, his tone cool and confident.  A smirk played at his lips.  It didn’t look as good on him as it did Nick.  When Nick smirked it was playful and flirty and it made me want to kiss him.  When Caliban did it he looked creepy.  Like a villain  who was two steps ahead and knew it.  His curled up lips made me want to hex him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caliban.”  I say firmly not revealing any emotion.  I’m trying my best to remain steady.  “Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know?”  He teases and takes a slurpy sip of his tea.  “Have a seat.  We need to chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll say.”  Ambrose quips at the same time I harden my face and give him a response of my own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel much like sitting.”  Caliban’s smirk continues to grow.  “I would however like some answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caliban stares at me for a moment considering something.  He looks slightly to my right where Nick is standing and fuming, and presses his lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should calm down, Nicholas.”  Caliban narrows his eyes at at Nick and I can tell he’s only getting angrier.  “Stress will cause wrinkles.  Even on a warlock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I don’t kill you where you sit.”  Nick sneers.  I wrap my hand tighter around his and squeeze.  I believe that Nick could very easily kill Caliban, but that wasn’t who Nick was.  And we needed him alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I’m even here.”  Caliban booms back and eyes me this time.  “You’re lucky to be alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the heaven are you talking about, Caliban.”  I say stepping forward and letting go of Nick’s hand.  I was tired of his mind games and drama.  I just wanted answers.  For whatever reason his being here was important enough to pull me from Nick’s arms and off his lips.  I didn’t know when that would happen again.  It better have been worth it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about time you started talking, Mr. Prince.”  Zelda says firmly.  Caliban looked at his feet for a moment, silently tapping away at the cream colored teacup in his hands.  He took a deep breath and looked at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is no longer my intention to kill you, Sabrina.”  Nick scoffs at this but Caliban didn’t flinch.  “I couldn’t go through with it.  I used a less potent form of Bittersweet Fire, and did it at the party because I figured Nicholas would save you.”  He paused and looked at Nick, who was looking serious now.  “I suppose my assumptions were correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I ask incredulously.  There were so many questions I had, but that’s the first one I settled on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, Sabrina Spellman, is a very complicated question with a very complicated answer.”  Caliban says with a look of exhaustion on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?”  Nick asks.  “We know you’re not from England.  And you’re not a part of our Coven.  Let’s start there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you all call me Caliban Prince.  Though that is not my last name.”  He starts with a shrug of his shoulders that suggested this was an easy question.  “In fact I don’t have one.  We don’t use them in Hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell?”  I ask confused.  I look at Nick as realization spread across his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caliban.”  Nick pauses and looks at me briefly before making eye contact with the blonde once again.  “Demon prince of Hell.  Sculptor of evil, reigning of the highest order in the middle circle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bingo.”  Caliban took another sip of tea.  “Smart one you have here, Sabrina.  Though remind me, do you have him?  I can’t keep up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I interrupt him finally catching up.  “Why were you at Summer Camp?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple.  You were there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slump on another chair, exhausted and even more confused.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why were you after, Sabrina?”  Hilda finally pipes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t know?”  Caliban says with no hint of joking remaining in his tone.  “Madam Satan said you did.  And that’s why we went after you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We obviously don’t know what you’re talking about.”  Zelda explained.  “What does Madam Satan have to do with any of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Madam Satan?”  I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith.”  Everyone in the room says at the same time.  It was moments like this that I wish I had been raised solely in the witch world.  I should have known that.  I played her in the Passion Play for Satan’s sake.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madam Satan, or Lilith, was the one who enlisted my help to kill you.  She said if I helped she’d find me a higher place in the hierarchy of Hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did she want to kill me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said you were after the throne, and you needed to be stopped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What throne?”  Nick asks, though his worried expression shows he already knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The throne in Hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The throne in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was near laughing now.  This was ridiculous.  “Why would I want the throne in Hell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beats me.”  Caliban says with another shrug before looking me in the eyes again.  “Lillith said with certainty that you were to be queen.  It’s a title she wanted, hence the plan to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t try to kill her.”  Ambrose says as more of a statement.  “At least not until the necklace choking or the Demon attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caliban shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made sure that your psychic friend would have a vision and see the choking coming.  As for the demon, that was Lillith.  When she noticed I wasn’t exactly giving it my best effort to kill you, she took matters into her own conniving little hands.”  My eyes were wide and Nick rubbed his face in exhaustion.  We seemed to have more questions than answers.  “She knows she no longer had my loyalty.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”  Nick asks and Caliban looks back at him in question.  “Why hesitate with the poisoning?  Why go against Lillith’s orders?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caliban took another moment to consider his thoughts.  While we waited for him to reply, Nick walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.  I rested my hand on top of his and began to play with his fingers.  We locked eyes and he gave me a small nod of support.  It was happening again, the two of us tucked away in our own little world.  Caliban’s response beckoned us back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith sent me to Camp to gain intel, get to know you.  It would have been too messy to kill you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the angel attacks.” Prudence points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t me.  Perhaps it was just a coincidence or perhaps that was Lilith.  I’m sorry I don’t know”. He pauses for another moment before continuing.  “As summer went on, I guess I came to the conclusion that you weren’t the queen of Hell type.  I met you, and forgot about Lilith’s orders.  While I could see clearly that I didn’t have a chance romantically, you captivated me all the same.”  Nick’s hand on my shoulder grew slightly tighter so I brushed my thumb against it once more.  “I don’t know you well, Sabrina.  But from what I’ve come to learn about you and your world I couldn’t go through with it.  I don’t know why Lillith is so convinced you are to be queen, but I do know when she got the idea into her head, she wasn’t going to go down easy.  But you don’t want it do you?  You don’t want to be queen. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does not.”  Zelda says.  “She’s 16 for Satan’s sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you I have no interest in Hell.”  I declare and I see Caliban believes me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there any other attacks planned?”  Nick asks Caliban, his tone somewhat calmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of.”  Caliban shakes his head as he answers.  “But Lillith hasn’t included me in her plans for quite some time.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you get us an audience?”  I ask and everyone turns to look at me.  “With Lilith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An audience.”  Ambrose starts. “With the mother of demons.  Who tried to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you?”  I turn to Caliban, hopeful.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cousin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a bad idea.”  It’s Nick.  I look up at him in thanks.  “Do you think she’d come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She may.”  Caliban says.  “Or she may kill me on the spot for crossing her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you owe me.”  I say finding my strength and determination.  Zelda and Nick smirk, proud of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can do.”  Caliban says standing up to make his leave.  “I’ll be in touch.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just going to let him go?”  Ambrose says, not believing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t hurt me again.”  I say locking eyes with Caliban now.  The look in his tell me I can trust him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you out.”  Nick says with steely determination.  I almost go with them, but allow myself to trust Nick instead.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s gone for a few moments and the air in the study is tense.  My aunts and I haven’t said much.  Zelda mentions that we’ll talk more in the morning and Hilda hugs me affectionately.  Aunt Hilda then moves to clean up the used teacups, the sound of the clanking dishes the only noise that hangs in the air.  Prudence and Ambrose excuse themselves to go upstairs and Zelda busies herself with her work.  I find myself wandering into the hallway just as Nick comes back in.  He looks fortified and exhausted. </span>
</p><p>“What did you two talk about?”  I ask him as I lean against the wall.  He presses his lips together.  </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing…”. He tries and I stare him down.  He sighs at my stubbornness.  “I just made sure he knew that it was not an option to hurt you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick!”  I yelped and he startlesslightly.  “He’s a demon.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>A demon prince. </span>
  </em>
  <span> You can’t just threaten him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.”  Nick shrugs and places his hands on my shoulders when he sees I’m worried.  It calms me a little.  But it bugs me that he’s not taking it very seriously.  “And his regret seemed genuine.  I think he’s on our side, for now at least.  You said it yourself, he won’t hurt you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes burned holes in mine and could tell he wasn't going to back down.   But I’m determined too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t say he wouldn’t hurt you!”  Nick sighs at my worry.  “I just don’t want you off and threatening demons.  It’s an unnecessary risk.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t so much a threat.  It was more of a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick!”  The pitch of my voice finally gets his attention.  “Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Sabrina.”  He says, reaching up to caress my face.  “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No unnecessary risks, okay?”  I plead with my eyes.  A tear falls out of my eyes and he wipes it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No unnecessary risks.”  He echoes me and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>drops his hand from my face.  I nod my head a few times quickly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re silent for a moment, neither of us making any sudden movements.  The clock ticks on the wall and our breathing slows.  I realize I’m incredibly exhausted.  Between homecoming and Caliban’s revelation I don’t even know where to begin.  I look up and Nick’s eyes are trained on me affectionately.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.” I grab his hand.  “We should talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth to respond when Hilda rounds the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve set up one of the guest rooms for you, Nicholas.  You’ll stay here at the Mortuary of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ms. Spellman.”  Nick says using his manners and looking at my Aunt above my head.  I whip around to respond to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need for a guest room, Auntie.  He can stay with me.”  I turn to him then.  “You can stay with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina…”. He starts.  He gives a sideways glance at Hilda who is staring at us, suspiciously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?”  I try and my voice is a near whisper.  All I want is to collapse in my bed, and I remember how much his arms used to bring me comfort.  Maybe they would again.  In fact I knew they would again.  Nick finally nods at me, confirming he’ll give me what I want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well then.”  Hilda says accepting that Nick would be joining me.  “By the way I didn’t get to tell you, you looked beautiful tonight, Sabrina.  Your mother’s dress was made for you.  You looked wonderful as well, Nicholas.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Auntie.”  I began and felt a fresh round of tears peeking out of my eye.  Nick noticed and grabbed my hand, and bid my aunt goodnight.  He pulled me up the stairs to my bedroom and immediately went to draw me a bath.  The sound of water pulled me from my slight haze and I met Nick in the doorway to where he was filling up the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll feel better after a good soak.  You always do.”  He said with a timid smile.  I was tempted to offer that he join me, as he’s done many times before.  But we were already playing with fire, and I didn’t want us to burn out too quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really should talk, Nick.”  I insist again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.”  He says quickly and then softer.  His timid smile turns brighter.  “Take your bath, and then we’ll talk.  I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I release a sigh and realize that a bath is exactly what I need.  I nod my head and move to pass him so I can get in.  Before I do I stop in front of him and wrap my arms around his neck for a hug.  My nose is pressed into his neck and my breathing tickles him there.  His palm is pressed flush to my back as he holds me close.  We both let out a deep breath and he turns his head slightly to kiss my hair.  Reluctantly I let him go to take my bath.  He squeezes my hands before leaving the room and closing the door behind him so I can have privacy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the little things like that that remind me that I love him so much.  Him wiping the punch from my lip at the dance, making sure my headband is on straight, carrying a book for me from class to class, and closing the door when I take a bath even though he’s seen me naked plenty of times.  It’s a level of respect, and it’s as if I’m something he cherishes.  </span>
</p><p>I sink into the tub and as usual Nick’s right.  It does the trick in calming my tired muscles and clearing my racing mind.  There’s a lot to figure out, Nick included. If the way he gripped my hand and kissed me back is any indication, he meant it when he said he wasn’t going anywhere. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone tell me again why we celebrate the 4th of July in the middle of the month?”  I ask as we’re all sitting by the lake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did your aunts teach you nothing?”  Dorcas snaps.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sabrina here, was paying more attention to the mortal holidays.”  Ambrose teases me and ruffles my hair a bit.  I smack his hand away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick chuckles at my side.  He’s laying down on his back on a towel and makes a big show of groaning as he sits up, as if he’s saying, ‘here we go again.  Explaining something to Sabrina Spellman.’  It makes me roll my eyes, but the playful glint in his eye tells me he’s only teasing.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“July 13th is our own Independence Day, Spellman.  It was a battle that happened centuries ago that separated the Churches of Darkness from an especially evil Antipope.  Legend goes, the Dark Lord himself was present.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So it’s basically a witch and warlock revolution?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s exactly what it is.”  Davina says across from me, lounging on her own towel.  Her big eyes are covered up by an even bigger pair of red sunglasses.  “Much more exciting than the American one of you ask me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And far more important.”  Prudence adds.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So we’re having another party.”  I state and Nick leans over and kisses my cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, babe.”  I smile up at him.  “Best party of the summer.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You say that about every party.”   I quip.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He shrugs and pulls me to my feet and towards the lake.  His carefree attitude makes me smile and laugh.  I’m happy.  The rest of our friends join us and the day becomes even better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was getting dark when we began the party.  Older members of the Coven were there too and it was good to see my Aunts.  Hilda was busy cooking but offered me a warm hug and snuck me extra food for later and a pie for Nick.  Zelda was running the show and wore an intricate black dress.  I wouldn’t have put it past her to be wearing the dress in an attempt to upstage Lady Blackwood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blackwood gives a long winded speech that’s actually not terrible and some of the younger kids do a play reenacting the final battle.  Ambrose, Nick, and some of the other warlocks work on getting the fireworks into the air.  They use magic to paint the night sky with all different kinds of colors.  It takes a creative and strong kind of magic to the fireworks, and Nick sets his incantations on a loop so he can enjoy the fireworks too.  I find it insanely attractive that he knows so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s quite beautiful isn’t it?”  Prudence says next to me as she hands me wine.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It really is.”  I say gazing up at the sky.  The fireworks have pictures of animals and people dancing in the sky.  It’s more beautiful than any I’ve ever seen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The mortals stole the fireworks idea from us.  But it’s so beautiful we’re okay with it.”  Prudence declares and then adds “Nick makes the best ones.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is pretty impressive.”  I agree.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you ever tell him I said that I’ll kill you.”   Prudence warns after realizing she paid Nick a compliment.  He would definitely not let her live it down if he’d heard.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I believe you.”  I say with a laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I’m gonna go find my sisters.”  She says moving to walk away.  Nick was heading my way anyways.  “Besides, Nick is coming over.”  With a wink she was gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Babe.”  Nick says and wraps an arm around my shoulder, as we gaze up at the colorful sky.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi.”  I turn my head to get a good look at him.  He turns too and smiles sloppily.  I lean up and kiss him fully, because I can’t help it.  I shiver then because it was a chilly night for July and I wished I had worn Nick’s sweatshirt.  Noticing my shivering immediately, Nick shrugs out of his leather jacket and draped it across my shoulders without a word.  He gazes at me warmly.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How did I get so lucky, with you?”  I ask as his dark hair reflects the bright moon and stars and the technicolor fireworks above our heads.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, Spellman.”  He pauses and grabs my chin.  His hands are a little rough from the powerful magic he did today.  “I’m the lucky one.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh please.”  I say and roll my eyes.  “You should get a medal for putting up with me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t need to be put up with, Sabrina.”  He says, narrowing his eyes slightly.  His tone is a bit more serious.  “Not even close.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are we really fighting about this?”  I ask, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”  He says laughing now and uncrosses my arms.  “We’re not.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t we just agree that we’re both lucky?”  I request.  “That I have you and you have me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can agree to that.”  He says leaning in and kissing me quickly.  It makes me smirk.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You do realize what you’re signing up for with me right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He smirks back at me and takes a slight step back to look at all of me.  He scrunches his face as if he’s thinking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A lifetime of stubbornness, crazy ideas, mortal holidays.”  He pauses and his expression turns from joking to genuine.  “Of you in my arms, brushing your hair back, you messing up mine.  A lifetime of love.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A lifetime?”  I ask him.  I’ve thought about it before.  I’m only 16, but I know I want a lifetime with him.  I just didn’t fully realize he was thinking the same thing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A lifetime.”  He kisses me. “Eons.”  He kisses me again.  “Forever, Spellman.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A lifetime of love.”  I wrap my arms around his neck.  “I like that.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He kisses me then and puts everything he has into it.   It’s laced with passion and emotion and trust.  It’s a promise as well as a kiss.  A promise that this was forever, and he’d be kissing me breathless until I can’t breathe anymore.  We lean more into the kiss and fireworks go off in my heart.  They’re even more powerful, colorful, than the ones going off above our heads.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After my bath I put on my comfiest pajamas, craving the warmth and softness they offer.  Despite the craziness of the day, it felt good to wash a lot of it away.  I still had no idea what was going to happen with Caliban, and the uncertainty of where I stood with Nick still hung in the air.  I was only a little bit nervous, worried I had pushed him too far.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I opened the door he was lounging on my bed reading a book.  He looked like he belonged there, another part of my room, just like the picture of my parents on the bedside table and my gymnastics ribbon from when I was five.  I didn’t say a word but he heard me walk in as the bedroom door closed.  He gazed up at me as I made my entrance and smiled wide.  He closed his book and didn’t even worry about losing his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel better?”  His body leaned towards mine to give me his attention.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much.”  I say but he eyes me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still feel weird though.” He states, knowing me well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand any of this, Nick?”  I run my hands through my hair and he comes to stand by me.  He grabs on to my wrists to steady me.   His hands are warm.  “Why does Lilith think I want to be queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Spellman.”  He says softly.  His calm tone grounds me.   He moves his hands up and down my arms leaving it warm and peppered with goosebumps at the same time.  “But I’m going to help you figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sigh feeling guilty and step back from him.  He’s always comforting me, helping me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Nick.” I say breathless and he looks at me more confused than he’s ever been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?”  He asks slowly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for throwing myself at you at the dance...for dragging you into everything.”  The corners of his mouth turned up.  He seemed to be laughing.  “What?”  I say, with my tone a little high pitched.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you forget that I kissed you back?  Quite forcefully, I might add.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because I demanded you too.”  I state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spellman, I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you.”  He explains, trying to get me to understand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?”  He was definitely laughing a bit now and I started to smile too.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.”   </span>
  </em>
  <span>He exclaims.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hoped you did.”  I smile slightly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I have to do to get you to see that I’m in this, Spellman.”  He smiles and chuckles.  It’s a good sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smile more and shrug.  His eyes turn dark and he looks at me mischievously.  His hands move from my arms to my face as he leans in slowly.  He connects his lips with mine ever so softly, but it’s enough to send shivers down my spine.  It only lasts a second but it takes my breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That helps.”  I joke, our faces close.  He laughs a little and rubs his thumb across my cheek and closes his eyes.  “You doing it again would help even more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that he kisses me again.  He tilts my face up with his hand as the other sinks down to my waist.  The kiss is tender and deep.  It’s not as demanding and hungry as when he pushed me against the Baxter High lockers, but every bit as passionate.  With this kiss he takes his time, savoring every drop of me.  My hands snake in his hair and we both let out content sighs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let him kiss me for a few minutes and it’s as if everything has clicked back into place.  My heart doesn’t feel heavy and it’s as if the clouds have cleared after a big storm.  The valley between us has gotten smaller, being bridged by his lips against mine.  He reluctantly pulls away and kisses my jaw and then my forehead before grabbing my hand and playing with it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does this mean, Sabrina?”  He asks me, but he doesn’t look at me.  He seems worried, afraid that I’ll push him away again.  But I won’t do that.  I know what I want, and I want him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had been waiting for the perfect moment to tell him again, to actually say the words.  And standing here in my bedroom with the news of a throne in Hell and Nick’s bow tie undone, I realize it’s now.  The moonlight is shining through my window bathing us in a pale and shimmery light.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”  I pause and he looks up at me, waiting for what I say next. I’m not afraid, pushed forward by the look on Nick’s face.  He looks hopeful, and a little playful.   “I love you.”  His smile grows bigger and he grabs my fingers again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Sabrina.”  He says it a little quickly, like he’s been waiting to say if for a long time.  In a way, he has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant what I said at the dance.”   His face contorts in slight confusion, remembering my rambling in the hallway.  I catch on.  “Well what I was trying to say anyways.  I don’t want to fight how I feel anymore.”  I reach up and touch his face and he leans into it, deepening the connection.  “I want to be with you, Nick.  I want to belong to you again.  If you’ll have me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs me and pulls me into his arms for another hug and holds me tighter than he ever has.  His quick movements cause me to yelp softly in surprise, but I don’t mind.  All I can focus on is the closeness of being hugged by him.  He begins speaking in a hoarse whisper in my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be with you too.”  He says almost desperate now.  His voice is breaking, overcome with emotion.  “I only ever want to be with you.  I’m yours, Sabrina.  I’m yours.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not even sure how it’s possible but I file myself deeper into his arms and he leads us backwards to the bed so we can sit on it.  I see now that he had been crying and a few tears had escaped from my eyes as well.  He doesn’t hesitate to wipe them from my face.  I grab his hand and kiss it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.  So much, Nick.”  I say to him.  “I can’t not be with you anymore.  It hurts too much to be around you but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>be with you...</span>
  </em>
  <span>But you can’t lie to me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.”  He says to me, his voice scratchy and firm..  “No more lies.”  He daintily caresses my face again.  “I’m not going to do anything to mess this up, not when I love you this much.   But, Sabrina, you can’t run away again.  Or shut me out.  If you’re upset with me, you have to talk to me about it.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more lies. No more running.  When I’m angry with you I’ll talk to you about it.  Though I may complain to Roz first. ”  I tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine.”  Nick explains and then he gets a teasing look of his own.  “Just don’t go head first back into Harry’s arms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laugh outright and allow him to call Harvey the wrong name.  With another look in his eyes I reach up and run my hand through his hair like I know he likes.  He groans in approval.  “Only to your arms, Nick.  It’s you, only you.”  We both lean forward and press our foreheads together, feeling everything.  “We can do this.  It’s you and me.  Forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forever.”  He says before closing the distance and kissing me.  “We’re endgame, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Babe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I missed those words falling off his lips.  It made my heart swell but it also made me laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Endgame?”  I chuckle when we pull away.  He looks a little embarrassed and I kiss his reddened cheek. “You’ve been hanging out with Davina too much.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans over and kisses me one last time before standing up, intending on heading out the door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Spellman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”  I ask him, raising my eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To a guest room?”  He says in slight question pointing his hand behind him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that?”  I cross my arms.  “I already told you you could stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to push it.”  Nick says sliding his hands in his pockets.  Sure we were reunited, but was sharing a bed too much too soon?  I had said he could stay with me earlier.  Clearly he wasn’t holding me to it.  But the fact of the matter is I wanted him here.  Needed him here.  I decide to tease him further, hoping it helps with my nerves.  “I need my big and strong warlock boyfriend to protect me.  You know just in case Caliban comes back tonight.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not coming back tonight.”  He quips back, corners of his lips turning up slightly at my use of the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>“And you don’t need me to protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guest room is on a different floor.  You look too tired to walk up the stairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can teleport.”  He smirks and I go for one last tactic: my puppy dog eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here with me.”  I state and then ask widening my eyes as best as I can.  “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks over to me slowly, smirking.  I feel the heat rising to my cheeks.  His hair is disheveled and a few of his buttons are undone.  He looks so good and so much like the Nick I know and love and I really hope he stays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”  He leans down and pecks my lips.  I chase his when he pulls away too soon for my liking.  “I’ll stay.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I settle in my bed as he undresses down to his boxers and joins me.  When he’s under the covers I flock to his arms and fold myself in them.  It was like coming home after a long day as he wrapped himself around me.  I lay my head across his chest and breathe in his familiar scent. He kisses my head one more time and holds me tighter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Nick.”  I say already fading off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, Spellman.”  Nick says back and his deep voice starts to lull me to sleep.  It felt right to be back here, wrapped up with him.  It felt like it was where I was supposed to be.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt safe.  Supported.  Loved. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well they’re finally back together!!</p><p>Also Caliban isn’t a totally bad guy. And what’s going on with Lilith?...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I promised it Saturday or Sunday and I know it's late but its 'technically' still Sunday where I am so...here we go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18</p><p> </p><p>Fall</p><p>I wake up warm.  The sun was pouring in my rose window that sat above my bed.  The colorful stained glass was cascading a rainbow across my hair and Nick’s bare back.  He was stomach down, face first in the pillow with his arm wrapped tightly around my midsection.  I could even hear him snoring slightly, a sign he was getting a good night’s sleep.  The soft sound was cute and endearing, and was music to my ears.  As I opened my eyes they seemed less heavy than they usually did, having gotten an acceptable amount of time staying closed.  My sleep was peaceful, as opposed to the restless sort I used to get. </p><p>I could stay here forever and find a permanent home in my bedroom.  I would be content to spend my days with the warm sun beaming down on my face, Nick’s arm draped around my waist, tucked safely away from the world with the boy I love.  It would be simple, yet still exciting because I would be with him.</p><p>But life wasn’t simple, and the world wouldn’t wait.  It was barreling down on me, or rather up considering the threat from Hell.  I couldn’t stay in bed forever no matter how much I wanted to.  He had managed to turn his head on the pillow and was facing me, still dead asleep.  The sun was still painting his olive skin, and it made his eyelashes glisten.  I take in his face as my gaze trailed down his nose and his sharp jaw, all the way down to the freckle on his neck.  His curls were messy and a single one danced across his forehead every time he breathed.  It made me smile and my heart leaped with gratitude that he was mine again.  My fingers replaced my eyes as I brush the curl off his forehead and allow my fingers to daintily graze his whole face.  He moans at the touch and opens his eyes.  They’re sleepy and adorable and he sends me a lazy lopsided smile.</p><p>“Good morning, Nick.”  I whisper.</p><p>“Too early.”  Nick says and buries his face in the pillow and rubs his hand on my waist.  “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>“I can’t.  I’m gonna get up.”  I tell him as I grab his hair and lift his head up to peck him quickly.  “You can sleep.”  He smiles and chases my lips for another kiss, this one opened mouthed and lasting longer.  </p><p>As I move to get up and out of his grasp he groans.  “Miss you.”  He says with his face down in the pillow again.   It makes me chuckle and brings a blush to my face.  </p><p>“Dramatic.”  I say as I grab clothes and head to the bathroom to freshen up and change.  I pause in my doorway and turn to him on my way downstairs.   The colors are still dancing across his back.  “I’m sure Hilda made breakfast so whenever you wanna come downstairs there’ll be food.” He lazily holds a thumbs up in the air, clearly not intending to go downstairs anytime soon. “Maybe even biscuits and gravy.”  I add slyly, knowing it’s his favorite.  His head shoots up and he looks at me with wide eyes. </p><p>“I’m gonna teleport back to my place and shower.”  He says quickly.</p><p>“You can shower here.”  I explain and cross my arms.  At this point he had stood up and put his pants back on.</p><p>“I need to grab some stuff.  Clothes, things for school tomorrow, your dad's journals.  I figured we could look at it all here.”</p><p>“Okay.”  I say but my eyes were downcast.  Nick’s fingers grazed my chin to bring my eyes to his.  </p><p>“Tell me what you’re thinking.”  He says.  We had promised no lies and no running, so there was no option to be honest.  </p><p>“It’s just.”  I pause, realizing what I’m feeling is coming from a place of fear and insecurity.  But that didn’t mean I didn’t feel it.  “I feel like I’m going to wake up and this is all going to be a dream.  You and me.  Like if you’re not by me, I can’t be sure that it’s actually happening.”</p><p>He moves his fingers from my chin and brushes my hair back.  His face shows me he understands and he smiles slightly, before a sharp and quick pain in my arm shocks me.  He’s pinched me.</p><p>“Ow!  Nicholas!”  I say using his full name.  He’s trying his best to hold back laughter. </p><p>“See, you’re not dreaming.”  He says simply with a shrug and another laugh.  It draws a smile to my lips too.  </p><p>“So this is real?”  I ask him as he leans in to kiss me again.</p><p>“It’s real.”  He declares in all seriousness.  “Now I really need to shower.  Go downstairs, eat breakfast and I’ll be back soon.”  He grabs my shoulders, spins me around and pushes me towards the door.  I pause one more time by the door and he waves me downstairs again with a smirk and raised eyebrows.  I hang my head back in laughter and begin to skip down the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s happy this morning.”  The accented voice of my cousin says interrupting my giddy descent down the stairs.  He’s making his way down as well wearing a bright red robe.  “Might that have anything to do with the warlock in your bed?”  My mouth opens and closes a few times in an attempt to find a response.  Ambrose continues to chuckle.  “I assume things are settling between the two of you?”</p><p>“They might be.”  I offer and his eyes narrow.  He’s always been able to get things out of me, so in the last few years I’ve stopped trying to hide them.  It isn’t worth the effort.  “Fine.  We’re back together.”</p><p>“Officially, you mean.”  Ambrose adds and I roll my eyes.  “Because who are we kidding, were you <em> really </em>ever not together?”</p><p>“Don’t let Harvey hear you say that.”  I say in an attempt to shut him up, but I don’t deny it.  </p><p>Nick and I had definitely been broken up when I tried to date Harvey again.  My mind knew it, and it was certainly a real breakup.  But my heart had never really let go.  It had been holding on by a thread, not necessarily in hopes that we’d get back together, I’d been too mad at him then.  But because I just couldn’t quite cut the cord.  Every time I’d raised the knife to do so or brought out that dumb red candle, I’d remember the way he’d cried when he said he loved me for the first time or how he was always so gentle with me but steadfast all the same.  That little thread holding me to him was stronger than I thought. </p><p>“Like I’d talk to Kinkle.”  Ambrose scoffs and then shuts up about the whole matter.  Though I could tell the conversation wasn’t over.  </p><p>Ambrose wouldn’t talk to Harvey, but I certainly needed to.  My cousin had just reminded me that I hadn’t treated him entirely fairly in the whole situation.  I never should have gotten back together with him without telling him about Nick first.  Heaven, I probably shouldn’t have dated him again at all.  Most definitely not when my cord to him had been cut long ago, the second Nick teleported my suitcases to my cabin that first day of camp.  </p><p> “Sabrina, there’s people for you here, Darling.”   Aunt  Hilda says as I enter the kitchen and she places a carafe of coffee on the table.  </p><p>“People?”  I ask and as I turn the corner, I see Theo, Roz, and Harvey sitting at the kitchen table.  </p><p>“Brina!”  Roz stands up immediately and comes in front of me.  She places both of her hands on my shoulders and looks me over as if making sure I have all ten fingers and toes.  “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Define okay.”  Ambrose says while pouring himself a cup of coffee.  </p><p>“Ambrose, go away.”  I shoot at him and he chuckles, putting a croissant in his mouth as he walks away.  He brings two cups of coffee with him, one of them likely being for Prudence.  “Yeah, I’m okay.  Why?”</p><p>We all move to sit down and I go for the tea while my friends pour themselves heaping cups of coffee.  Hilda serves us all plates of biscuits and gravy and Theo digs in graciously.  </p><p>“It’s just you left the dance rather abruptly, and I got this sense that something was wrong.”  Roz says trying to form her words.</p><p>“Was it the cunning?”  I ask between bites.  </p><p>“Not exactly.”  Roz tries to explain.  She doesn’t seem to understand what she experienced.  “I didn’t see anything, it was just this feeling.”</p><p>“Well I should probably update you on a few things.”  I state.</p><p>“Oooo is this about to get witchy?”  Theo eagerly asks, his smile wide.  </p><p>“The world’s not ending or anything is it?”  Harvey asks, trying his best to be comfortable.  And to be honest, he’s doing a pretty good job.  I make a mental note to talk to him before he leaves.  </p><p>“No, of course not.”  I say and take a quick sip of my tea.  They all give me a weird look and I don’t think that they believe me.  “At least I don’t think so.”  </p><p>“What do you mean, you don’t think so?”  Roz asks me.</p><p>“Well there’s this whole thing with Hell that I need to figure out...but the rest of the world should be fine.”  I say and shrug my shoulders.  I’m doing my best to appear calm, but in reality I don’t have any idea what’s going on and what’ll happen once Lilith finally surfaces.  </p><p>“I’m sorry, did you just say Hell?!”  Harvey gasps.  </p><p>“Well we do worship Satan…”  I try to explain but he still looks worried.  “The issue isn’t really with Hell but with one of it’s demons.”  I pause to gauge their reactions and they’re hard to read.  Roz looks like she’s trying to piece a puzzle together while Theo is sitting on the edge of his seat.  Harvey’s gone slightly white, but he’s still here.  So that’s a good sign.  I’m about to go on when I hear the door slam.  It startles Hilda who yelps and puts a hand over her heart when she sees Nick walk into the kitchen.  He’s freshly showered and wearing my favorite charcoal grey henley.</p><p>“Oh, Nicholas I was wondering why you hadn’t come downstairs for breakfast.  I thought maybe you were still sleeping, with yesterday being so overwhelming and all.”  Hilda says as he enters further into the kitchen.  I can tell in the way he walks that his intention was to come right to me.  But he doesn’t when he sees I’m not alone, my friends at the table eating breakfast. </p><p>“Had to run back to my place to change and grab some things.”  He looks at me and nods, smiling slightly.  I try to give a small smile but it turns into a full one. He heads for the stairs to drop off his things in my room.  “I’ll be right back down.”</p><p>“Perfect.  We have biscuits and gravy ready for you.”  Hilda adds before turning back to the stove.</p><p>“He didn’t come downstairs for breakfast, meaning he was <em> upstairs </em>before that?”  Theo asks in his typical curious fashion.  I figure I should be honest.  I mean Harvey is here, but he and Roz are sitting extra close now and they looked awfully cozy last night too.</p><p>“Nick stayed here with me last night.”  I say quickly and Harvey starts choking on his coffee.  Roz hits him on the back.  He gains his composure and we all look at him waiting to see what he has to say.</p><p>“Cool.”  Harvey lets out in a near whisper, throat scratchy from inhaling his drink.  I raise my eyebrows at him. “No really, it’s cool.  I just put too much sugar in this.”</p><p>“That’s why you should only drink it black.”  Nick says as he walks back in the room.  Hilda handed him a plate of food gracefully as he plops down in the seat next to me.  Roz tries to hide her snicker and Harvey rolls his eyes.  </p><p>“Only psychos drink their coffee black.”  I tell him trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Exhibit A.”  Harvey says as he gestures to Nick.  His comment doesn’t make Nick angry, but sends a smirk across his face.  </p><p>“Nice one, Harry.”  He turns to me then before Harvey can retort.  “Did you update them on Caliban?”  </p><p>“I was just about to.”</p><p>“Who’s Caliban?” Roz asks leaning forward.</p><p>“The one who’s been trying to kill me.”  I say while Nick says:</p><p>“An asshole, pretty boy, dicks for brains.  You get the picture.” </p><p>“So it’s you?”  Harvey says to Nick.  Nick doesn’t take the bait.</p><p>“You’re on a roll today, Kinkle.”  Nick says with a wink while taking a bite of his biscuits and gravy.  I silently kick Nick’s foot underneath the table and he looks at me with a sheepish expression that only I see.  I gently squeeze his thigh under the table to tell him I’m not mad, I just want him to shut up.  He puts his hand on top of mine for a second to reciprocate the affection, before using it to dig more into his biscuits and gravy.  </p><p>“So Caliban.”  I start and take a deep breath.  I think about how I can explain this in a way that is easy for them to understand.  They weren’t brought up learning about the Hierarchy of Hell like I was.  Why would they?  They were taught about pearly gates and fluffy clouds, not demons whose sole purpose is to maim and torture.  “He’s a demon Prince and he was recruited to kill me by Lillith, the Mother of Demons.  She wants me dead because she thinks I want to be Queen of Hell, which is a title she wants.  Apparently.”  </p><p>“Okay…” Harvey says slowly, trying to keep up.  </p><p>“The poisoning was him.  But he used a lower dose because he was having second thoughts.  He knew Nick would be around to save me.”</p><p>“How did he know that?”  Roz asks.  I think she could see it plain as day that Nick would do everything to save me, but she likely wondered about Caliban.  “That Nick would be around.”<br/>“Caliban was at camp.  He was impersonating a warlock.”  Nick adds between bites.  His face grows dark as he speaks  the next part.  “He’s on our side now though, he couldn’t go through with killing Sabrina.  I don’t like the guy, but I for one am glad he had a change of heart.”</p><p>“Well, me too.”  Theo adds and Nick nodded in response.  </p><p>Over the next half hour Nick and I tell my friends everything we know about the whole situation.  Nick was willing to include them, which I appreciated, and even agreed to the three of them checking the local library to see if they could find anything in a book about Lilith that we didn’t already know.  I would learn later when Nick told me that he would do anything, even work with Harvey Kinkle, if it meant keeping me safe.    My friends get up to leave and I announce that I’ll walk them out.  I turn to Nick and he’s piling up all the plates.  </p><p>“You go on ahead, I’ll meet you upstairs.  I’ll help Hilda with dishes.”  Nick says with a smile and a kiss on my cheek.  His lack of hesitation to show affection gives me courage to do the same, so I grab onto his shirt and pull him in for a quick kiss and pat him on the cheek as I pull away.  Roz and Theo are smiling softly, and to my surprise Harvey is too.  Nick winks at me before nodding towards the door, silently telling me to get a move on.  </p><p>I give everyone hugs goodbye and we all agree to keep each other updated.  Before they can walk out though I turn to Harvey.</p><p>“Harvey, can I talk to you real quick?”  I look at my other friends who are frozen in the doorway.  “Do you guys mind?”</p><p>“Not at all.”  Roz says.  “Give me the keys, Harv, I’ll warm up the truck.”  Harvey smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek before Roz and Theo head out the door.  Seeing the two of them together makes me smile and confirms that everything is happening as it should.  They head out the door and I pull Harvey into the study.</p><p>“What’s up, ‘Brina?”  Harvey asks.  His hands are deep in his pockets but he still looks at ease.  He doesn’t appear nervous, just curious.  </p><p>“Harvey.”  I pause and press my lips together after taking a deep breath.  “I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry.”  His eyebrows furrow in confusion.  “I know we’ve talked about it before but...I wanted to apologize again for how I treated you.  For not telling you about Nick and then calling you and getting back together with you when I shouldn’t have.   I played with your feelings and that’s not okay.  I just want us to be friends again.”</p><p>“We are friends, Brina.”  Harvey says to me carefully.  “Look, in my eyes the air is clear.  We’re good.”  </p><p>“Really?”  I ask him.  “Because if you need to be mad at me, you can.”</p><p>“I don’t need to be mad at you.  Not anymore.”  He shakes his head and smiles.  “Believe me I was at first.  But there’s no room for being angry anymore.  I know you would never intentionally hurt me, and you’ve been cool about Roz.  So, what’s the point in holding a grudge?”  </p><p>“You and Roz looked great together last night.” I tell him and he blushes slightly.</p><p>“I really like her, Brina.  I think it could work.”  We smile at each other.  “You and Nick looked good too.”  Now it’s my turn to blush.  “I’m happy for you guys.  Really.”  He emphasizes.  </p><p>“I’m happy for you and Roz too.”  We smile at each other and hug in a friendly way.  It’s nice, having him as a friend again.  And I can tell we’re both grateful we’ve cleared the air.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Summer </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> After class I agree to meet Nick for lunch.   Davina had teased me and made a snide comment about  going after a ‘quickie.’  But I made one back mentioning that nothing about what Nick and I did was quick.  Our encounters were typically long-lasting and passionate and had multiple rounds involved.  We usually always wanted more, and had to make sure we had time to keep going.  So no, we didn’t do quickies.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What did you learn about today?”  Nick asks me as he opens a picnic basket out by the lake.  We had chosen a secluded spot under a tree and were sprawled out on a blanket.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dark devotions.”  I respond and his face shifts slightly, but he covers it up rather quickly.  I pay no mind to it.  “And how we must follow them.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Did they give examples?”  He asks as he pops a grape in his mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Not exactly.”  I explain grabbing some grapes myself.  “Just that they’re usually deeply personal and specific to each witch or warlock.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to.”  Nick starts and looks nervous suddenly.  “But has he ever asked anything of you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He hasn’t.”  I say.  I had only just completed my Dark Baptism.  “You?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Um yeah.  He has.”  Nick says acting a little fidgety.  “One time I had to cheat on a test.  I think he wanted to see how devoted I was.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s not so bad.”  I say and then I ask what I thought was an innocent question.  “If he asked you to do something bad, would you do it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’d like to say that I wouldn’t.”  He answers and scratches his head.  He gets more serious suddenly and avoids my gaze.  “But I’m not entirely good, so I don’t know.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nick…” I try to get his attention, but he’s determined not to look in my eyes. I still see his eyes  hough, and their dark and stormy and giving away all his emotions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sabrina I’ve told you before.”  He still isn’t looking at me, but stares at the ground, sad.  “I’m not like you.  You’re just...good.  And I’m...not.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nick stop.”  I say firmly and he finally catches my eyes.  “Please don’t talk about yourself that way.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Spellman-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No.”  It’s my turn to cut him off now.  “I will not allow you to speak about yourself like that.  You are a good person, Nick.  I wouldn’t be with you if you weren’t.  I wouldn’t have given myself to you if you were bad.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He nods slowly and I can see that my words have somewhat of an effect but he doesn’t quite return to his normal confident self.   </em>
</p><p><em> Choosing another tactic I lean over and kiss him fully.  It takes him a moment to kiss me back but when he does I feel the desperation.  </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “I love you, Nick.”  I whisper to his lips.  He moves then to my jaw and my neck and sprinkles kisses there.   </em></p><p>
  <em> “I love you too, Sabrina.”  He nips my neck lightly.  “More than anything.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I push him to the ground fully then and move to straddle him.  We’re a mess of lips and limbs but I know I need him here and now, and he needs the same.  I kiss him once hard and fast before moving to lift my shirt from my body.  He reaches up and unclasps my bra for me, it’s his favorite part.  The only thing quick about us is the clothes coming off, as he sighs and speaks the contraceptive incantation to my neck.  I sink down onto him as I look him in the eyes, choosing to prove to him this way that he is good, and that I love him.    Sighs intermingle with the birds and the waves and it creates a gentle melody as we move together.  He flips us over at one point so he’s back on top and though the hard ground isn’t the most comfortable place to be doing this, I hardly even notice because it’s Nick making me feel everything, not the forest floor.  I come undone screaming his name in a hoarse whisper as he groans out mine, following shortly.  We stay that way for a while, him cocooning me with his body before he speaks again.        </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sabrina you need to know something.”  He whispers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What is it?”  I ask as I run my fingers through his hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My devotion is to you.  Always.”  He kisses me once.  “Say you understand.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I understand.”  I agree though I’m a little confused.  I want to say I’m devoted to him too, but he doesn’t let me.  Instead he captures my lips once more in a desperate way, as if he’s worried he’ll never get to kiss me again.   </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Fall</p><p> </p><p>Ambrose, Nick and I took to the study to pour over books after lunch.  There isn’t much we could do but wait until Caliban reaches out.  But what we could do was try to find out all we can about Lilith and why she would think I wanted to be queen.  Auntie Z and Aunt Hilda are going to work on looking through old archives to see if she’s made an appearance at the Church of Night in the past.  Nick and I are focusing on my father’s journals searching for any clue or connection to Hell, while Ambrose focuses his research on Hell itself and why it would need a queen when it has Lucifer himself.  </p><p>“Maybe he’s stepping down?”  Ambrose suggests as he flips through a book.  He licks his fingers between each page and looks up at me as he asks.  “And maybe Lilith has powers of divination and can see your stubborn little self going to go for the crown.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make sense, Ambrose.”  I roll my eyes at him.  “Why would the Dark Lord step down?  And why would <em> I </em>go after the crown?” </p><p>“Because you’re determined to do the exact thing you shouldn’t?”  Ambrose says with a laugh and I throw a cookie at him.  It crumbles all over his silk shirt and he looks at me in horror.  Nick chuckles beside me and jumps in.</p><p>“I don’t know that Lilith can see the future.”  Nick points out.  “But for some reason she has a fixation on you, and I think finding whatever connection you have to hell is the key.”  I take a deep breath.  “We should look more into your father’s personal journals rather than his educational ones.  That’s likely where you’ll be mentioned.”  </p><p>“How many are there?”  Ambrose asks, eyeing the piles of books on the coffee table in front of Nick and I.</p><p>“Well there’s the ones Nick had already.  And then the ones that Nick retrieved from the wreckage...twice.”  Ambrose shakes his head, impressed .</p><p>“And the ones I just stole from Blackwood.”   Prudence announces as she waltzes into the room and drops 4 journals on the table to join the others.  She then goes to sit next to Ambrose who throws his arm around her immediately.  “Those weren’t easy to get, I hope they’re of use to you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Prudence.”  I say sincerely.  Nick nods in her direction as well indicating he appreciates her support.</p><p>“I’ve told you before, Sabrina.  I don’t entirely hate you.”  Ambrose chokes back a laugh.  “Actually I will say I’m quite impressed by you.”  </p><p>“And why is that?”  I narrow my eyes just slightly as she sends me a smug smile.  </p><p>“Well somehow and without even trying, you and your very existence has managed to piss off the Mother of Demons.  It’s quite a feat considering she spends her time with well...demons.”  </p><p>“That’s it!”  Nick says with a snap of his fingers.  It’s like a light bulb has gone off in his head and he starts rummaging through the journals on the table as he speaks.  “It’s your existence, Sabrina.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”  I ask him and look to Ambrose for explanation.  He shakes his head in confusion too.</p><p>“Think about it.  Your father was a warlock, your mother a mortal.”</p><p>“You're talking about her dual nature.”  Ambrose says catching on and leaning forward.  Nick nods his head.  He turns to me then. </p><p>“Spellman you’re both witch and mortal.  A dual natured monarch in Hell could rule over demons and witchkind but also appeal to the mortal souls that wind up in Hell.  It’s like an alliance of sorts.”</p><p>“But I’m not the first half-witch half-mortal.  Why me?”  I ask him.  He studies me for a moment and thinks.  </p><p>“Maybe because of who your father was?”  Nick suggests.  “He was pretty powerful.”</p><p>“Perhaps the angels didn’t want you on the throne and that’s why they attacked camp.”  Prudence adds.  </p><p>“Caliban said the angel might have been arranged by Lilith.”  I add.  </p><p>“We don’t know that we can trust Caliban.”  Ambrose says with a little disdain in his voice.</p><p>“Oh speaking of.”  Prudence starts and clears her throat.  “I think we can.”  </p><p>“How do you mean?”  Ambrose asks and turns to her.  </p><p>“After Caliban admitted to using a less potent dose of Bittersweet Fire, my sisters and I took another look at Sabrina’s...vomit that we gathered weeks ago.”  She winces slightly and I press my lips together.  “Now that we knew the specific poison we were able to take a more thorough look.  And the composition of the is consistent with a less lethal batch.  It seems Caliban didn’t mean to kill you after all.”  </p><p>“Okay then.  That’s good to know.  We can ask him more when he finally decides to show up again.”  I say and Nick grabs my hand.  I wasn’t exactly upset in that moment but I’m appreciative of the gesture all the same.  “I guess we should get to reading?  Focus on when my father talked about dual existence or Hell.”  </p><p>“That’s a good plan.”  Nick agrees.  “Everyone grab a journal.”  </p><p>Prudence sticks around and helps us with research.  I steal glances and her and Ambrose as much as I can, and observe how they are sitting slightly closer.  They also tend to catch each other’s gazes and smile at each other.  They look happy, and I’m happy for them.   </p><p>Nick’s thrown on his reading glasses and he has a pad of paper and a pen next to him to take notes.  Every so often he’ll place the pen between his teeth as his brows will furrow in concentration.  I almost pinch myself again, like Nick did this morning to confirm that I’m not dreaming.  But then Nick wraps his arm around my shoulder and spins his fingers in circles on my skin.  I know only the real Nick could focus on an old text and make me feel all warm inside at the same time.  It makes me want to lean up and kiss his cheek, so I do.  He smiles immediately, the sweet and sultry little smile that used to tell me <em> ‘Hold on Spellman.  You’ll have me tonight,’ </em> but doesn’t look up from the journal he’s working on.  He does, however, tighten his grip on my shoulder to show he appreciates the affection.  </p><p>“Ugh, are you guys gonna go all disgusting again?”  Prudence asks and both of our attentions flicker to her.  “What?  I assume you’re back together, since Nick’s giving you the sex smile and all.”  </p><p>Nick’s eyes go wide and my mouth drops.  I try to say something, but honestly I have no words.  Nick looks back at his book and clears his throat.  We hadn’t talked about it, having sex again, considering we officially got back together less than 24 hours ago.  But considering the way we feel about each other and how my body tends to act around him I can’t ignore that it’s likely to happen again soon.  My body hums in anticipation just thinking about it.  </p><p>“<em> Anyways.”  </em>Prudence starts.  “I don’t know if this is what you’re looking for, but on this page your father talks about struggling to get pregnant with your mom.”  I immediately stand up and snatch the journal from her hands.  I didn’t know that.  “Okay you can just take it.”  </p><p>“I’ve never heard that.”  I turn to my cousin.  “Ambrose?”  He shrugs in earnest.</p><p>“I didn’t know anything about that, cousin.”  He sighs and scratches his head.  “Though it doesn’t come as a complete surprise since they had different natures.”  </p><p>I look at the page and begin to read it out loud. </p><p>
  <b>“Diana and I have been trying for quite some time.  It seems that we are not as lucky as we thought.  We have not yet been able to produce a child and it causes us deep sorrow.  She wished to go see a doctor, but that would require fake identification for me and considering my age it’s not a good idea.  The experts in the magic world wanted nothing to do with us.  They told us it was what we deserved for getting married.  We spoke with Zelda and she had little to offer, having never been a midwife to a mortal.  Our last option is the Dark Lord.  I suppose it was always to happen this way.  We have put in a request to meet with him, and I hope and pray he blesses us with a child.” </b>
</p><p>The rest of them are silent as I read aloud and then in my head, scanning for the most important bits.  </p><p>
  <b>“Praise Satan, Diana is pregnant!  The Dark Lord honored us with a meeting and agreed to help.  He had blessed our union in the first place, and apparently had a soft spot in his heart for the two of us.  He had seemed suspiciously agreeable to helping us.  I will tackle that concern later.  For now I will focus on my daughter, and the joy on my wife’s face.  Our little family is growing, and I already love my daughter more than myself.  Our lives will be made better by her.”  </b>
</p><p>That was all he had written in that journal.  A tear fell down my face and Ambrose and Prudence made to leave once they saw more tears were coming.  They didn’t leave because they didn’t want to support me, but because they saw the way Nick could immediately recognize the sadness in the way I was breathing.  He was on his feet and to me before I even finished the last sentence.  He gingerly took the journal from my hands and tossed it to the side and pulled me into his arms.  </p><p>“They wanted me so much, Nick.”  I say to his chest through tears.  His hand is scratching the back of my head in the way I like so much.  “They loved me.” </p><p>“Of course they did, Spellman”  He moved slightly to kiss the side of my head.  “They loved you so much.” </p><p>“I didn’t know they were having problems.”   I said as I pulled away from him slightly.  He tucked hair behind my ears and wiped at the tears that were falling down my cheeks.  He didn’t hold back from touching me, and I liked it.  “They went to the Dark Lord.” </p><p>“They did.”  He echoes me, and then I had a thought. </p><p>“Do you think that’s why Lilith thinks I want to be Queen?  Because the Dark Lord helped my parents have me?”</p><p>“It’s possible.”  Nick says caressing my cheek.  “I don’t know why that would make you queen, but I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s a connection there.”  </p><p>I nod my head and press my lips together.  He notices my distress and tilts my chin up to meet his eyes.  He offers another smile before leaning in to kiss me softly.  I decide it’s not enough when he pulls away and I drag him back down for a second. </p><p>“Why don’t we take a break from the journals and go do dinner and a movie?”  Nick suggests, a little out of breath from our kiss.</p><p>“Are you asking me on a date, Nicholas Scratch?”  I tease him and wrap my arms around his neck, a place they’ve been finding themselves a lot lately.  </p><p>“Maybe I am.”  His hands find their place on my waist and he kisses me quickly again.  “What do you say?”  </p><p>“I say it sounds perfect.”  He pulls me in for another hug, molding his body perfectly around mine before he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room.  We mumble something quickly to Ambrose and Prudence about leaving and skip out the door, on our way to enjoy a little escape.  If only for the night. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Harvey and Sabrina are officially on good terms.  I wanted to have them talk one last time, just to clear the air for good.  Also Sabrina and Nick are back together.  </p><p>I wish someone would pinch me and I'd wake up and the cancellation news was fake.  Let's hope for Nabrina Endgame!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's finally have a Camp Party shall we?...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 19</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Praise Satan.  Things were getting dull around here.”  Davina grumbles as she drinks her morning coffee.  I chuckle into my tea, it’s rose aroma filling my nostrils.  Nick and I had just told her that we were planning on throwing another party in Treehouse 5 tonight and encouraged her to spread the word. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is witch camp.”  I deadpan.  “Nothing is dull.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You haven’t seen dull until you’ve attended a mortal party in Greendale.”  Prudence adds.  “It’s like they think cornfields are decor.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then why do you go, Prudence?”  I ask her smugly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s easy.”  She pauses and her sisters join her for the rest of the answer speaking in unison in an eerie melody.  “Mortal boys to torment.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ambrose and Nick snort and I roll my eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s more to mortals than just tormenting them, ladies.”  I say and cross my arms, looking around for support from someone else.  I make eye contact with Nick and raise my eyebrows, daring him to disagree with me.  Nick swallows the food he was chewing and then clears his throat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What Spellman said.  They’re not all bad I guess.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not all bad, you guess?”  I repeat his words back to him and he shrugs as if he said nothing wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you want me to say, that I think they're my favorite creatures on the planet?  Because that would be a lie.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The others at the table were staring at us, hanging on our every word.  Camp must be getting dull for them if tuning in to a possible argument between Nick and me was all they had for entertainment.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I’m part mortal. What does that mean for me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You, Sabrina Spellman, didn’t let me finish.”  His eyes are glistening with mischief and it’s as if he’s enjoying this just as much as everyone else at the table.  “Mortals aren’t my favorite.  But witches aren’t either.”  He pauses and I narrow my eyes as his smirk grows.  “I’m rather partial to half and half.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My scowl immediately turns into a smile as I roll my eyes at his cheesiness.  The weird sisters and my cousin didn’t appreciate it either as they all made gagging noises with their mouths.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That wasn’t your smoothest line, Nicholas Scratch.”  I tell him as a scoot a tad closer to him on the bench.  I tease him for being corny, but that doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate it.  As I usually do I feel myself getting lost in his dark eyes, the only kind of black hole that I’m not weary of.  He’s looking at me in a similar way and the others fade into the background in typical ‘us fashion.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Still worked didn’t it?”  He smirks and raises his eyebrows once quickly.  I make a big show of rolling my eyes again but kiss him once anyways, unable to help myself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me,” Agatha starts.  I’m surprised she’s the one talking, as she usually keeps her annoying comments to herself.  “What are you gonna do when camp ends?  And you can’t suck each other’s faces off every minute of every day?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to vomit every morning.”  Dorcas adds. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know that shit makes Cassius uncomfortable.”  Prudence says with a wink in the direction of Ambrose who winks back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I guess it’s good I’m getting my own place then.”  Nick responds.  A smirk is peeking out behind his coffee cup as he looks at the wall behind them, waiting patiently for their reaction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have a reaction of my own, this information being news to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”  I ask him. “Blackwood is letting you live on your own?”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yup.”  Nick says without explanation and takes in the shocked reactions of the weird sisters.  “I’ll explain later.”  He whispers to me and I nod.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well if you’re not living with the ancient warlock, we’re not either.” Prudence says crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well you’re not living with me.”  Nick makes it clear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh please, Nicky.”  Prudence rolls his eyes.  “We don’t want to be anywhere near,”  She pauses and waves her hand in a circle indicating to Nick and me. “All of that.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should appeal to Zelda.”  I suggest and they look at me in surprise, wondering why I’m helping.  “Blackwood will likely scoff and shoot you down real quick.  He thinks witches need to be monitored.  Zelda is your best bet.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.”  They say in unison and get up from the table, likely to plot their plan.  Ambrose follows not wanting to miss that.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your own place, huh?”  I ask Nick as I turn to him once we are alone.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought it was time.”  Nick shrugged.  “I haven’t been parented in a while anyways, and after this Summer I don’t want the Sisters hanging around making comments about us.”  He grabs my hands.  “And like they said, Cassius gets uncomfortable with even chaste kissing.”  He kisses me lightly to prove his point.  “And I plan on doing more than that.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmm.”  I pause and kiss him again softly in a way that’ll leave him wanting more.  “Can’t wait.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Treehouse 5 was transformed.  It was the perfect place for a party, decked out with lights and tables and couches.  There was a makeshift large dance door in the center, with a bathroom and kitchen tucked away in the corner. The porch wrapped around its entirety and had spaces for hookah and sex demons and other kinds of weird witch fun.  Apparently a lot of people really were feeling that things were getting dull because more people showed up to the party than we expected.  Davina had talked up the few parties we’d thrown before and I guess word got around that we knew how to have a good time because the treehouse was packed.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was an energy pulsating throughout the room that only happened when a group of magical beings gathered in one place.  It was electric and I felt it in every part of my body, and I found it to be something that I couldn’t get enough of.  I was addicted to the sensation and I quite enjoyed the feeling of being a witch around other witches and warlocks.  Even in a party setting we fed off of one another, bolstering each other’s gifts.  We were a coven united, even when getting drunk on Satan Sweetness.  And I found I enjoyed getting drunk on the party as well.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ambrose found me leaning on the railing outside drinking a fresh glass of Satan Sweetness.  Nick was somewhere hanging with Melvin and Davina.  It was the first time we’d weren’t at each other’s side all night, something Ambrose quite enjoyed pointing out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where’s your better half, cousin?”  He teases as he leans against the railing too.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where’s yours?”  I tease right back.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Touché.”  He smirks slightly.  “I will say, you and Nicholas throw quite the party.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We do, don’t we?.”  I say, slightly proud of myself.  Hilda has ingrained in me at an early age what it means to be a good host, but I never expected that to extend to a witch party.  “This is all so fun.  I don’t want it to end.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Want what to end, Summer?”  He asks me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Summer, Camp…” I fade off but he catches my drift.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nicholas?”  I don’t answer.  “Cousin you’re really daft if you think you and Nicholas will end when camp does.  The boy not only declared his love for you in the cafeteria, not long after you got together I might add, but he would clearly do anything for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, Ambrose, I know.  I’m not worried about things ending with Nick.”  I explain.  “I’m worried about things changing too much when we go back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go on.”  He encourages me.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just I’m so excited about being a witch and when we go back to the mortal world I don’t want to have to pretend I don’t or hold back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So don’t.  No one else does, we just have to hide it around the mortals is all.  That’s why most witches don’t interact with them much.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I’m mortal too!”  I exclaim.  “At least half mortal.  And before I left I promised Harvey camp wouldn’t change me, but it did.  For the better, but I am different.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And where does your concern with Nicholas fit into all is this?  I thought he liked your mortal side.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He does.”  I say firmly.   “I don’t know, I guess I’m not concerned about him.  But more so what life’s gonna look like when we go back.  Will my friends accept him?  Will they accept me?  Us?”  I pause and take a breath.  “I feel more things for Nick than I’ve ever felt for Harvey.  And I feel more like myself here than I ever have.  I guess I’m just worried that things will be too different and I’m just not quite ready to say goodbye to it all.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ambrose nods in understanding and puts an arm around my shoulder.  I didn’t even notice the tears start to fall.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen, cousin.  I’m going to say this in the nicest way possible.  Everything you're feeling is normal for a witch who has meaningful connections to the mortal world.  It’s fucking hard, Sabrina, but it’s the reality.  I know it seems counterintuitive because the Church of Night sends you all to mortal school but that’s to teach you to live amongst the mortal world, not be a part of it.  This feeling of dread you have was bound to happen. But that doesn’t make it easier and I’m sorry it’s happening so soon.”  He pauses searching for more words.  “You are incredible, cousin.  And your mortal friends know that.  They’ve stuck by you this far, so I think they’re in it for the long haul.  And just because you’re taking a few more steps on the path of night, doesn’t mean you have to say goodbye to them all just yet.  To be frank, someday you will.  But that’s not today, not this year, not for a while.  And when you do have to and you’re hurting, I will be here.  And I daresay Nicholas will be here too.”  I smile and my eyes wander to where Nick is across the room.   He catches my gaze and winks at me.  “You’re not alone Sabrina.  Yes, you’re part mortal and you have your mortal friends.  But you’re part witch too.  You have a coven in your corner, who will be there for you when you need it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even Prudence?” I joke and he snorts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even her.  Her sisters on the other hand…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I laugh again and it’s a laugh I needed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Speaking of...Nick said he’s getting his own place.  I’m sure Prudence and her sisters will too.”  I remind him.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alas they are.  Tired of Cassius I assume.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That...and Nick wants privacy for...things.”  I wink and he laughs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You truly have changed.”  He nods at Nick and the weird sisters who have gathered a small group.  “Speaking of,”  He starts repeating my phrase,  “Let’s go join the game.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He pushes off the railing but before he walks away I grab him and pull him in for a hug.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks, Ambrose.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anytime, cuz.”  He says with a wink.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dorcas wields the cauldron of Satan Sweetness as we begin our game of Truth or Dare and people take turns giving each other hallucinations.  Somehow, though I’m not surprised, the conversation turns sensual and everyone starts talking about their trysts and orgies and entanglements with sex demons.  A few months ago, I’d have been uncomfortable.  But not anymore.  Even though most people here had likely been with each other, it wasn’t awkward.  They were joking and teasing each other with what I may even describe as love, though they’d never admit it.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh please, Nicky, who’s itch haven’t you scratched?”  Agatha teases and shoots a glance at me.  It doesn’t have the intended effect because I don’t care.  I’m well aware of Nick’s past with witches and warlocks but it doesn’t bother me.  He’s with me now and that’s all I care about.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No pun intended?”  He jokes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fully intended.”  She deadpans but then smiles a real smile and laughs.  “I’m just surprised that someone got you to settle down.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Settle down?”  I jump in, suddenly feeling the need to explain that a relationship wasn’t an engagement.  “I love him, but we’re 16, Agatha.”  I turn to him then and he raises his eyebrows.  “I mean I suspect settling down with a place and family of our own is somewhere down the line...but not yet.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Agatha laughs and Nick does too, his head falling back against the couch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Sabrina.  Your mortal is showing.” Prudence says through a chuckle. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t mean settle down as in being fucking domestic.”  Agatha says playfully.  “I mean that you got him to be with you and only you.  It’s impressive, but in my opinion sex with one person would be incredibly boring.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh we’re not boring.”  I say with a sly smile and sneak a smirk at Nick.  “Far from it, right babe?”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He winks at me in return and we all laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m hungry.”  Ambrose declares out of the blue and looks at me.  “Go make something little Miss Domestic.”  I don’t take the bait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lucky for you, Auntie Hilda taught me her Euphoria Cookies.  I’ll go make them.”  I stand up and pull Nick with me.  He’s a little surprised but lets himself be pulled along. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have fun!”  I hear Ambrose tease as we head to the secluded kitchen in the back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The kitchen provides all the necessary ingredients and we make quick use of it all.  Nick takes my instructions to heart and helps me mix and form the cookie dough.  It’s a chocolate chip cookie with a hint of hazelnut and then the drops of liquid euphoria.  The mortals have a similar concoction but I’m pretty sure they just put weed in brownies.  We work in comfortable silence, standing close.  He notices chocolate on my lip and wipes it off with a smile while I set the old fashioned kitchen timer for 20 minutes.  He’s about to head back to join the party but I stop him with my hand and hop up on the counter.  He eyes me cautiously.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing, Spellman?”  He asks me slyly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have a problem, Nick.”  I say feigning seriousness, but my eyes tell a different story.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s the issue?”  He asks, placing his hands on my waist.  I pull him to me so he can stand between my legs.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You see I have this itch that needs scratching…” I pause and trail off as my hands move up and down his chest.  “And I think you’re the only one who can help.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh is that so?”  He asks while raising one eyebrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mhmm.”  I say and flicker mine once as I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him firmly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Spellman…” he whispers once against my lips before kissing me again. “They’ll know what we’re doing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t care.”  I state and gesture my head to the timer.  “We have 15 minutes and like I said before...we’re not boring.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes darken and he kisses me soundly, the heat between us hotter than the oven baking the cookies I’ve already forgotten about.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dinner and movie turned out to be exactly what I needed.  Nick picked a horror double feature, and we even made it to the previews.  Though we barely watched the second one, with Nick craving my lips and me craving his too much to not make out.  We had dinner at Cee’s afterwards and split a giant plate of nacho fries, and gorged on milkshakes.  We talked about other things, leaving Lilith and Hell out of the conversation, and worked on figuring out what it meant for us to be back together.  He held my hand tightly as we walked home, and I didn’t even have to ask him to stay with me.  We found ourselves wrapped up in each other’s arms, sleeping soundly and peacefully.  Even our dreams were good, the date having provided the respite it intended to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was morning now and calling it chaotic would be an understatement.  Zelda insisted I go to school while Hilda insisted I stay home where I’d be safe.  The two were bickering back and forth between the bacon and eggs and I’m pretty sure a biscuit was thrown at some point.  I made it clear that I wasn’t going to hide while waiting for Lilith to show up and that I was going to live my life as normally as possible.  And Zelda agreed, saying that my studies were important and that it was unlikely Lilith would do anything while I was at school.  Ambrose had even agreed to go and sit in the basement classroom all day just in case something went wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick kept his mouth shut during the exchange to stay out of the family argument but he told me as we made our way to school in his Jeep that he agreed with me and Zelda.  We didn’t know when or if Lilith would turn up and we couldn’t just pause our life.  His reaction surprised me, as part of me expected him to try and lock me away somewhere safe for the next hundred years.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should read the journal your father had when your mom was pregnant with you.  The one that comes after the last entry you read.”  He says to me as we walk in the doors and head to my locker and then his.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking the same thing.  The date was lovely yesterday, but I’m thinking we should get back to business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never a dull moment is there?”  His crooked smile turns up slightly as he pulls me to him so we can head to our first class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re walking rather close and Nick’s hand is placed in the back pocket of my jeans and I’m hyper aware of the feeling of his hand on my ass.  My arm is wrapped tightly around his waist and it reminds me of how we’d waltz through camp, as if walking on air without a care in the world.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back then I had this image of the two of us walking in the same way through Baxter High.  I had looked forward to him being on my arm, and me on his.  But after the fight, those images seemed impossible and for a brief, and still too long at the same time, moment it was Harvey’s arm I grasped whilst trudging down the hall.  That had felt heavy and wrong, like I was walking around with bricks in my shoes.  It wasn’t at all like the floating feeling that I got right now.  I’m glad this image came true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like everyone is staring.”  I whisper as we make our way down the hall to English.  I pull his waist tighter so he can hear me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore them.” He says simply, as if it were that easy.  But I suppose when you look like he does, you’d be used to staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”  I warn.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they’re staring at us it’s because I’m much more beautiful than Harry ever was.”  He whispers back and I can hear his smirk.  I smack his bicep hard and he just chuckles.  “Fine it’s because you’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice save.”  I roll my eyes before they land on Zoe and some other cheerleaders.  She is definitely staring, but glaring or throwing daggers would be a more accurate description.  Her eyes follow us as we walk by, and she crosses her arms in annoyance.  I don’t have eyes in the back of my head but I’m sure she stared at Nick’s hand and the way it sat deep in my back pocket, for the world to see.  “Stop the denial.  Did you see Zoe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Zoe might have been staring.”  Nick agreed finally but still shrugged.  “But I still say don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point we’ve made it to English and we pause outside the door.  He pulls his hand out of my pocket but uses the momentum to spin me to face him.  I stare into his eyes, trying to find the answers as to how he so effortlessly doesn’t care about people’s eyes on us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a shit what these people think, Spellman.”   He starts and I open my mouth but he cuts me off and presses his thumb on my forehead gently.  “The only thoughts I care about are the ones that live here.”  My intense staring turns soft.  “It wouldn’t matter if we’re loved to the point of being prom king and queen or the most hated in school.  As long as you love me, I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t fight the smile anymore as it creeps to my lips.  He doesn’t usually keep one off my face for long.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”  I say simply and kiss him on the lips quickly.  Then my smile turns into a smirk.  “So you’re gonna go to prom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head falls and he sighs with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You caught that, huh?  Any chance I could get out of it?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me don’t you?”  I tease and force his head back right side up to look at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorta.”  He teases back and crinkles his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then yes.”  I say triumphantly and grab his hand.  “You’re going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes a show of rolling his eyes as I giggle at him.  He leans in and kisses me soundly, not caring about the hustle and bustle of the halls around us.  We hardly notice Prudence making her entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the love of Satan, I thought this whole blocking the door charade would end once you two stumbled your way back into each other’s hearts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick turns to face Prudence and his face is dressed with a smile that really says </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck off.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Prudence’s face is dripping with sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Prudence.”  I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning.”  Her voice indicated what we all already knew.  She wasn’t a morning person.  “I will say that if you’re going to act as a blockade I do miss your intense longing stares.  All this I love you crap is nauseating.”  She said waving her hand in a circle gesturing to us.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes catch hers for a moment, and I can tell she’s testing me, wondering if I had told Nick about her and Ambrose’s love exchange.  Her gaze darts to Nick for a second to see if he’s going to tease her, but he doesn’t he just chuckles.  I hadn’t told him, it not being my place, and waves of relief wash over Prudence.  She covers up that look quickly too, but not so quickly that I didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just kissing my girlfriend in the hallway, Pru.”  My heart squeezes at him calling me his girlfriend.  It’s a good sound.  “It’s not a crime.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might as well be.”  She rolls her eyes but nods slightly at me in thanks for not spilling her secrets.  Nick laughs again and pulls me into the class, holding my hand until he plops in the seat in front of me, squeezing once and winking before letting go.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the locker room at the end of the day Prudence corners me.  She didn’t look malicious or mean, just confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell Nicky about me and Ambrose.”  She states, her eyes as intense as her perfect winged eyeliner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I didn’t.”  I reply slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asks me incredulously as she narrows her eyes at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I figured it was none of my business?  Nor Nick’s...did you want me to tell him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!”  She bites but then clears her throat slightly, realizing the bitter tone was unnecessary.  “I just expected him to know and then tease me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prudence.”  I start and touch her arm slightly.  She doesn’t flinch but she eyes the gesture like she’s unsure whether to soften and appreciate it or cut off my hand.  “Telling Ambrose you love him was likely very difficult for you.  And I support you in it.  Why would I make it harder for you by telling people.”  She paused and made her decision.  She exhaled and appeared calmer.  Her eyes softened as they looked at me.  “Also, I doubt Nick would tease you all that much. Maybe a little at first but you know he’d be happy for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose he does enjoy love now.”  She says and I smile at her.  “Thanks, Sabrina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods at me and I nod back before we head out the door of the locker room.  Nick’s waiting for me with an open hand for me to hold.  Prudence rolls her eyes but then winks at me when Nick’s not looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?”  He asks me.  I turn to him and kiss him once quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”  I say simply with a smile and he accepts my answer, not pushing the issue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick and I walked hand in hand outside towards the football field.  He was heading to his practice and me to mine.  He kissed me goodbye before we both went to join our teams with a promise to meet by his Jeep when we were both done so we could go straight for the journals.  I had a smile on my face as I approached the rest of my squad who were in a circle stretching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat down in between Prudence and Roz and began my stretches when I heard a bag drop loudly near me.  It was Zoe and she made a show of sitting down and crossing her arms.  Her eyes were narrowed at me; she was pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you and Nick.”  She states.  “How long has </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>been going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh.” I say, not really sure how to answer this.  Last Zoe knew I was dating and then dumping Harvey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going to homecoming is one thing, Sabrina Spellman.  But walking down the hall with his hand in your pocket and then making out like it’s going out of style is another.”  She grills into me as my eyes widen.  She takes another breath, gaining energy to push out more yelling.  “I thought we were friends, Sabrina.  But you just broke girl code.  You knew I was into Nick and yet you went after him anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zoe-”. I start softly but I don’t get to finish.  To my surprise it’s Dorcas who cuts me off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to get technical, Zoe.  You’re the one who broke girl code.  Sabrina may have started the school year with Harvey Kinkle but it was Nick she was hot and heavy with all summer.  Which is way before you tried to stake your claim.  If you stopped trying to kiss his ass for one second, you’d see that she’s clearly with him now and that he only wants to be with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My jaw falls open in a slight smile as Prudence and Agatha snicker.  I eye Dorcas as Zoe huffs and walks away murmuring “whatever” under her breath and Dorcas just shrugs her shoulders innocently before getting defensive herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorcas did you just defend me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She says but I chuckle.  “Don’t read into that, Sabrina, I still don’t like you.  But I’m also not gonna let her torment you about Nick.  That’s my job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then.”  I tell her and then add something because I know it’ll bother her.  “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me.” She says getting red in the face.  Her outburst indicates to me she doesn’t hate me as much as she thinks.  And her help in the whole Hell debacle proves that point even further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As practice went on, Zoe teaches us a new routine for the game this friday.  I think she’s still mad at me because she puts me in the back next to Dorcas who is probably regretting standing up for me right now.  But when the two of us catch on quicker than some of the others, the coach pulls her authority card and moves around the lineup, with us both front and center.  We snicker at Zoe’s obvious annoyance and I think the experience solidifies even more that Dorcas and I could actually be friends...well acquaintances.</span>
</p><p><span>I’m walking with her and her sisters back to the parking lot when I see Nick leaning against his jeep waiting for me.  He hasn’t seen me yet, as his nose is focused on a book.  He’s reading </span><em><span>Crime and Punishment</span></em><span>, the next book on our required reading list for English and I see the corners of his mouth turn up.  He’s enjoying it.  He doesn’t notice my presence, too enraptured in </span><span>Dostoevsky’s</span> <span>words to see that I’ve shown up.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Care to put your book down to say hello to your girlfriend, Scratch?”  I ask cheekily and it startles him a little.  But his crinkled smile grows when he sees it’s me.  He immediately closes his book and tosses it on the hood of his Jeep like it’s yesterday’s newspaper and grabs my face.  He kisses me firmly as means of a hello and it leaves me breathless.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that?”  He asks me, his dark eyes are a contrast to the bright sky above his head, and I find myself getting lost in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That works.”  I breathe out and clear my throat as he grabs my hand and chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Spellman.”  He says as he opens my door and helps me in.  “Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Hilda served a roast for dinner it was back to researching in the study.  Prudence and Ambrose were with her sisters looking for a way to contact Lilith ourselves.  It had only been a few days but we were growing impatient and didn’t feel like waiting for Caliban to follow through.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fall chill had finally made its way fully into Greendale and Nick and I sat cozy in the study.  We had a tray of tea and coffee and some of Hilda’s homemade biscuits.  We both sat on each end of the couch, our backs against the armrest, sharing a blanket.  Our mortal homework was long forgotten as we poured over my father’s journals.  Hilda and Zelda poked in every so often to check in, but they were both busy with Coven matters and we didn’t really need their help with the journals.  We could handle it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We had been sitting in comfortable silence for most of the time, eyes catching each other’s glances every so often.  His lips would curl up into a lopsided smile and it was near impossible to hide my blush.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick?”  I ask him after some time.  His eyes flicker up to me for a second, his attention was still stolen by my Father’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember at camp when you told me you were getting your own place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”  He says in answer and looks up at me again.  “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest I didn’t know.  I think maybe it was because he had said earlier that we should go home and instead of going to his apartment, we came here to the mortuary.  I guess I wondered why he had gotten his own place after we broke up, since our relationship was a big factor in his reasoning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still did even after we broke up.”  He winces at the thought, flashes of our yelling bouncing off the walls of the music room.  “How come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think part of me was hopeful that we’d get back together.”  He answers in honesty and shrugs his shoulders.  “And another part of me really didn’t want to live with the Weird Sisters after you and I broke up.  I knew they weren’t gonna let me live down the fact that I fucked up, so I didn’t need that every day.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it wasn’t all your fault, Nick.”  I say to him as his eyes drift back to the journal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that now, Spellman.”  He smiles and looks up at me again.  “After camp, going backwards to a time when I lived with them and Cassius and I wasn’t with you...it wasn’t somewhere I wanted to be.  I knew we weren’t together, but at least I could move forward with my plans of being on my own.”  I paused and considered him for a moment.  He was wearing a soft smile still as he looked down at my Father’s journal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you went through with it.”  His smile got slightly bigger.  “And I’m glad we’re moving forward too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that I expected him to smile or smirk or make some flirty comment but instead his face twisted into something unrecognizable.  His face was as white as my hair and I thought he might throw up.  He had fear and disbelief in his eyes.  I had only seen him look like this one other time, when I had found his own journal and discovered his devotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”  I sit up straight and he swallows heavy, not answering me.  His eyes are still wide and he appears to be re-reading the page over and over.  “What is it, you’re scaring me.  Nick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He springs to attention and looks at me, pity washing over his face.  Whatever he’s about to tell me, I won’t like it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina.”  He starts.  His mouth moves wordlessly, like he’s trying to speak but it won’t come out.  “I’m so sorry, Sabrina.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”  I lean over with the intent to grab the journal when my cousin Prudence and another person burst in the door.  She looked like a teacher of mine, only her hair was down and her outfit was more stylish than what she usually wore.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Wardwell?”  I ask her more confused than I’d been in a long time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess again.”  Ambrose says out of breath.  My jaw is on the floor because I have no idea who it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?”  I ask the mystery woman who looks like my teacher.  The woman just rolls her eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you don’t know.”  The woman said with a cool smile.  “Considering you’ve been trying to meet with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lilith?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I gasp and Nick immediately stands to put himself between the two of us.  “Why are you here?  And why do you look like my teacher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cousin accidentally summoned me while reading a book about my history.”  We looked to Ambrose who shrugged apologetically.  “I was planning on making an appearance soon anyways.  And as for your teacher, ever since Caliban proved useless, I’ve been posing as her every so often to get info on you.”  She said brushing some of the wavy hair out of her made up face.  “I think we need to talk.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know anything about this?”  Nick asks her, handing over the journal.  I didn’t even know what it said yet.  She grabs it and looks at it quickly.  Her lips press together in a firm line before smiling smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why yes I do.”  She answers simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it say?”  I ask her and then turn to Nick.  “Nick, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith looks to Nick to explain and he takes a deep breath before grabbing my hands and looking into my eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the last journal we have from your father.  He ends it with an entry realizing that the Dark Lord had some serious plans for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…”  I say trying to follow where he is going with it.  “What else.”  He takes another deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if he knew all along because he doesn’t say, but...he also states that he isn’t your father.”  He pauses as the information sinks in.  I feel like someone grabbed my lungs and squeezed all the air I’ve ever breathed out of them and then sat on my chest.  Nick keeps going though I barely hear him.  “The Dark Lord is.  Sabrina, I’m so sorry.  Lucifer is your father, not Edward Spellman.  Which makes you next in line to be Queen of Hell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little breath that I had left in my body leaves immediately as the world begins to spin.  Nick’s sad face is the last thing I see before I collapse.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though nothing makes sense, it all does at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dark Lord helping my parents get pregnant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The desperation for me to sign the Book of the Beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick’s devotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every attack since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t after the throne in Hell.  It was mine by birthright.  I was the Devil’s Daughter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the hand in the back pocket was totally channeling 16 Candles (and To All the Boys I've Loved Before) an it was too cute a moment to pass up.</p><p>Also yes, Sabrina is Lucifer's daughter.  Did we see that coming?  Probably.  But what is his plan?...</p><p>We'll see ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry this took forever to get posted.  I'm really trying to get on a better writing and posting schedule.  <br/>But anyways we get more answers in this chapter .</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 20</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t know exactly how long I was out before I came to, but I slowly open my eyes and rub them and realize I’m no longer in the study, but upstairs in my bed.  A firm hand is placing soft pressure as it sits on my waist.  I turn my head slightly to see Nick sitting on my bed with me, reading something and eyes focused on the page.  I let out a content sigh and smile and it gets his attention.  His own smile is warm as the Summer sun and his hand moves from my waist to my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”  He says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”  I answer back with my hands tucked under my cheek.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I like this image, me waking up with my favorite person doing his favorite thing.  I always think he looks the most handsome with his nose in the book.  I never want these mornings- nights?- What time is it anyways?- to end.  I soak it all up, knowing it won’t last forever.   We’re only 16 and even though Nick and I are forever and Hilda’s coming around to him, he won’t be able to become a permanent resident in my bedroom.  He’ll have to go back to his own place eventually.  Or at least a mortuary guest room.  His hand moves from my hair to my cheek and I lean into it.  It feels like nothing bad can reach me here in this room with this boy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then I remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick’s hand falls away as I sit up in the bed, leaving Nick surprised by my quick movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?” I ask.  “Where’s Lilith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina, hold on.”  Nick says softly and places his hand on my knee.  “You fainted.  Give yourself a second to adjust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pause for a moment as his hand moves to rub my back, willing me to take a breather.  In the spirit of giving him what he wants I take a deep breath and then flip my legs over to stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I gave it a second.”  He gets up too and rolls his eyes, though I see a hint of a smile peeking through.  My stubbornness though is no match for my body as I stumble just a tad from the blood rushing to my head.  Nick is there within milliseconds to steady me with his arms.  His smile disappears and now the look on his face is determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Spellman.  Let’s get back in bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His determination and care for me, while appreciated, don’t deter me from my mission.  His arm is around my waist and I feel even more determined myself with his physical support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”  Another eye roll.  “If you say I need rest, I can rest downstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina-”. He starts twisting us so we’re facing one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick, no.”  I interrupt and he raises his eyebrows while pressing his lips into a firm line, intent to shut up and listen to me.  “I love you, but right now I don’t need to lay in my bed.  I need to go downstairs and find out why Lucifer is my father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wince as I say the last part and Nick reaches up to put hair behind my ear.  He smiles slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”  He says and leans to me to kiss my forehead.  When he pulls back he’s smirking.  “If you’d have let me finish, you’d have heard I was about to agree with you.”  He reaches to grab my hand and pull me to the door.  “Come on, everyone else is still downstairs.  It’s nearly morning so I’m sure Hilda made breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has she said anything?  Lilith”  I ask him as we walk down the few floors to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”  He shrugs.  “When you collapsed I brought you upstairs.  Hilda checked you over and went back down.  But I stayed up with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart swelled at the thought of him not leaving my side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment I think about how I woke up after the angel attack and my first instinct was to search for him.  But he wasn’t there, and instead I got my cousin at my side telling me Nick had survived.  This time he was there, hand on my hip while sitting at my side, and reading a book.  But ready to smile at me when I awoke.  I didn’t realize until now how much that meant to me, so I silently lean up and kiss his cheek as we make it to the bottom of the stairs.  The smell of sugar and berries filled my nose. Hilda was making blueberry pancakes. As the warm scent got stronger, my aunt’s shriek filled my ears too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina, love!  You’re awake!”  She grabbed me from Nick and pulled me over to the table to sit down. “Come, eat.  You’ll feel better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She places a plate of heaping pancakes in front of me and taps my shoulder and stares at me until I take a bite.  Nick chuckles and sits down next to me, and I eye him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone’s just worried.  You collapsed yesterday and we want to make sure you’re okay.”  He explains the slight tension in the air as Ambrose and Aunt Zelda walk into the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cousin.”  Ambrose nods to me as he takes a seat.  Zelda vigorously pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down as well, lighting a cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?”  Zelda asks me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine I guess.”  I shrug.  “Confused.  Where’s Lilith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back in Hell.”  She answers as Hilda noisily hands plates over to everyone else.  “We told her to come back this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you think she will?”  I raise my eyebrows, confused as to why they let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As annoyed as she was that I accidentally summoned her, she did seem eager to talk to you.”  Ambrose explains as he digs into his own breakfast.   He has a small hint of pride in his tone, impressed with himself that though an accident, he summoned Lilith.  No one else is really saying anything, which confuses me.  And if I’m being honest, it annoys me too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are we not gonna talk about it?”  I say in a tone that demands their attention.  “About the fact that the devil is my father, and how I’m apparently not a Spellman.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sabrina!”  Hilda is at my side immediately.  “Don’t say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Aunt Hilda is right.”  Zelda says a little firmer as Ambrose places a hand on my shoulder in support.  “I don’t care what your blasted DNA says.  You are without a doubt a Spellman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys know?”  I ask quietly, not entirely sure if I wanted to know the answer.  I don’t know if them hiding this from me is something I can take.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We knew Edward and Diana were having trouble.”  Hilda answers with a sympathetic look on her face.  “But no, Darling, we didn’t know.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is this even possible?”  I ask as tears start to form in my eyes.  I’d been holding them back since I woke up but the task seems impossible now.  I turn to Nick.  “Why would the Dark Lord do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look to Nick for the answers as I usually do.  Typically when I needed some information or an explanation he was readily available with one, or at least a book or a spell to get me what I’m looking for.  Now he looked just as lost as I was.  He presses his lips together as he grabs my hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”  He answers honestly.  “But we’ll find out.”  It’s a promise I know he’ll keep.  He hasn’t let me down yet.  The determined faces of the others in the room reveal the same thing: they are on my side.  And while Spellman blood may not be running through my veins, we are still family.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel as though my entire world is crashing down around me, like a building condemned with no say in when it gets torn down.  But with the people in this very kitchen on my side, I just may survive it all.  With Ambrose's hand on my shoulder and Nick playing with my fingers and my Aunties’ guidance I know I can do it.  Their strength, whether real or imaginary, bolsters mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did Lilith say after I fainted?”  I ask them, hoping to get more information during this early morning breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t say much.”  Ambrose answers.  “I believe she really wants to talk to you.  But um,”  He paused to smirk in the direction at Aunt Zee who rolled her eyes.  “Auntie Zee seemed to charm her enough into talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush, boy.”  Zelda scolds.  “I was not flirting with the witch who tried to kill my niece.  I was merely trying to get information.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Ambrose says and winks at me and it makes me smile for a moment.  “Anyways, she said she’s known that the Dark Lord has had a plan in the works for quite some time to ease the unrest that’s been occurring for the last few hundred years due to his tyrant style of ruling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Hell.”  Nick points out like it's obvious.  “It’s not supposed to be pleasant”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently our Dark Lord has a way of being exceptionally heinous.”  Zelda adds, glad the accusations towards her are over.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, she’s known he’s had a plan but he kept the details close to the vest.  He told her it involved a Queen years ago but always thought he meant her.  It was only a few months ago she figured out it was you.”  Ambrose continues.  “So in a fit of rage she concocted a plan to kill you because after milenias of being promised the throne, she wasn’t happy to hear it was going to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>though.”  I get out in frustration.  “I get that I’m his daughter so that’s the how.  But why?  Why would the Dark Lord want a child with a mortal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t get that far before she got bored.  She didn’t want to tell it twice so she left with the intention of returning to give more information.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well can you get her back?”  It was Nick who spoke now.  “You summoned her once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wasn’t too happy about that.”  Ambrose murmurs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care how happy she is.”  I state.  “She owes us answers.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.”  Ambrose stood and clapped his hands together.  “One Mother of Demons coming right up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the room to gather some materials quickly before returning.  He haphazardly flipped through a book until his face lit up, indicating he found the spell he was searching for.  With a few words of Latin and a sprinkle of some herbs, the lights flashed and a cloud of smoke filled the air.  When it settled, in the middle of a Pentagram imprinted on the floor stood Lilith, who appeared as Ms. Wardwell again, looking pissed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must we do it this way every time?”  She rolled her eyes and blew out a huff.  “I was in the middle of something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad.”  I almost yell, standing up to assert my dominance over the situation.  “I want answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to see you’re feeling better.”  She quips as a smirk plays on her painted lips.  I think I like the dressed down, school teacher version of Ms. Wardwell better.  The one that’s not trying to kill me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save it, Lilith.”  Nick warns.  For a moment I think she looks impressed.  Her eyebrows wave and she looks in between Nick and I, and focuses on his hand at my back and the way we stand close. She narrows her eyes as if she’s putting the last puzzle piece together and is now seeing the whole picture.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who are you?  I don’t think we were introduced last night.”  She isn’t mocking him, and her tone indicates she already knows the answer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your damn business.”  I say as Ambrose speaks too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicholas Scratch.  Damn good conjurer and binder.”  I send a piercing look at Ambrose who just shrugs.  Nick’s fingers rub my back to help me calm down.  Lilith’s eyes get smaller as her sly smile gets bigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very interesting.”  She presses her lips in a fine line to keep the smirk at bay.  “Your parents were Cillian and Helena correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick’s hand stopped rubbing circles on my back and I felt him tense.  I sneak a sideways glance at him to see him clench his jaw and swallow heavy.  He didn’t like talking about his parents and grew wildly uncomfortable if people brought them up.  And the way Lilith was eyeing him told us she knew a Heaven a lot more than we probably do.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do they have to do with any of this?”  Nick responds in a steely voice.  It was almost a growl, a protective sort, as if he were warding off enemies and would keep safe whatever he was protecting at all costs.  His face hardened even more at Lilith’s soft chuckle and response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plenty.”  was her cryptic reply.  “I think we should all go have a sit in the study.  Explaining it all will be exhausting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that and without invitation, she picked up a cup of coffee for herself and left the kitchen for the study.  The aunts and Ambrose trickled out too leaving me with a stewing Nick, whose eyes appeared to be lost in some sort of daze searching for something solid to hold on to.  I grab his hand in attempts to bring him back to reality and it works.  With a shaky breath he leans in and kisses my forehead once, letting his lips linger before we head into the study.   </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The potions room was dark and a little musty.  The tables we sat at were old and discolored and the chair I was in was wobbly.  On the back wall stood a shelf with hundreds of jars with different ingredients varying from rattlesnake venom to mint.  The light on the ceiling was flickering and the vibe in the room was almost eerie, and I felt like it was all straight out of a horror movie.  I half expected an axe-murderer to pop out from behind the curtain but instead my Aunt Hilda walked in the door.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning, Ladies.”  She says in her usual cheery voice.  She sends a wink my way as she sets her giant bag on the table at the front of the room.  It was the use of the word ‘ladies’ that made me take a glance around the room.  I hadn’t noticed before, likely because my eyes had hardly left my father’s journal that was in my lap, but there were no warlocks in the room.  Just witches.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ladies?”  I whisper to Davina.  She’s busy picking at her hair and not paying attention.  I smack her on the arm and she flinches and raises her eyebrows.  “Davina, what the Heaven is going on?  There’s no warlocks here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, right.”  She smacks her lips together in annoyance, but not at me.  “Blackwood only requires the warlocks to take Basic Potions.”  She took another deep breath.  “The witches on the other hand have to take it every year.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I set my jaw in a hard line and feel my blood start to boil.  Davina saw the look in my eyes and smirked.  It was like a bomb was about to go off and she wanted to be around to be a part of the fallout.  I shoot my hand in the air.  Hilda sees my hand first but when she sees my face a flash of worry crosses her features.  She’s seen my determined look before and has been on the receiving end of it many times.  Not as many times as Zelda, but enough. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, dear.”  She says quietly but I still hear it.  “Yes, Sabrina?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There are no boys here, Auntie.”  I point out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is advanced potions, love.”  Hilda says softly hoping I’ll get the hint and drop it.  “The warlocks don’t take this class.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you think that’s right?”  I challenge her with a raise of my eyebrows and she rolls her sighs before answering. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t make the curriculum.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not what I asked.”  I cross my arms and at this point all the other witches in the room are staring at us.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sabrina.”  Hilda’s voice is firm and it surprises me a little.  “I am not the one you have an issue with here.  Not only is the fact the boys aren’t here out of my control.  I am also just a substitute.  Take it up with Blackwood if you must.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Davina snickers next to me and Hilda standing up for herself makes me simmer a little bit so I press my lips together to keep from saying anything else.   Davina leans over to me and whispers as Hilda begins her lesson.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So we're going to Blackwood’s office to fight this, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Absolutely.”  I state in firm confidence.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I spent the rest of the potions lesson putting together my arguments for Fr. Blackwood.  I didn’t expect it to particularly go well.  He wasn’t one to appreciate the opinion of a witch, especially from me, but I couldn’t let it go.  I barely even helped with the potion Davina and I were making, but in my defense Hilda had been teaching these to me since before I could walk.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as we’re dismissed, I dart out of the classroom and the building with Davina on my tail.  I was seeing so much red I barely take in what was in front of me.  That is until I ran into Nick.  Davina ran into my back because she hadn’t been expecting my sudden stop and I heard a soft “oomph” behind me.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Spellman.”  Nick says in his pleasant tone as he steadied me by my shoulders.  However he quickly picks up on my mood and he could sense my anger that was bursting at the seams.  His eyes shift to me as they narrow, inspecting my next move.  “What trouble are you up to?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I consider lying or playing it cool but this is Nick and I’m honestly too damn annoyed at Blackwood to put my effort into anything else.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blackwood.”  I say and he nods in understanding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did he do now?”  He asks me and moves to cup my chin.  “And what’s the plan?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I allow myself to live in the moment for a second and smile at Nick’s unwavering support. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There are only witches in my potions class.  Which is apparently the typical curriculum.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Our dear Sabrina here is peeved about it.”  Davina finally comes out from behind me.  “You know how our favorite witch gets when the high priest is sexist.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blackwood believes that potions, like herbology and midwifery, are more feminine in nature.”  He sighs and stuffs his hands in his pockets.  “Me?  I’ve been trying to recreate some of Hilda’s potions for years.  I could use that advanced class.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just not right, Nick.  There should be no segregation based on gender.  No segregation period!”  I exclaim and the corner of Nick’s lips turn up at me and my go-getter attitude.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So I’m guessing we’re going to Blackwood’s office?”  He suggests as he turns towards the direction of it.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nick.”  I say, determination still a strong presence in my voice.  “I appreciate your support.  I always do.”  I press my lips together again.  “But I think I need to handle this on my own.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“With me of course.”  Davina jumped in and through her arm around my shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course.  With Davina.”  I nod my head to her and Nick smirks and nods in understanding.  I smile at him in thanks.  He was that way a lot with me, allowing me to fight my own battles if I wanted to, but at my side the moment I needed him.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m stealing your girlfriend, Scratch.”  Davina quips and Nick shakes his head as a chuckle falls from his lips.  “We have a coup to stage so kiss her now because she’s spending the night with me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She lifts her manicured hand that was around my shoulder and taps my cheek.  Then she started walking away, throwing on her red sunglasses and her signature pipe popping out of nowhere. I had quickly associated the smell of tobacco smoke with her, and it was another warm and comforting scent.  Nick and I both stare at her as she walks away, before she pauses and spins at us.  She pointed to her wrist at an imaginary watch, likely because we were taking too long.  We both roll our eyes at her and Nick runs a hand through his hair before grabbing mine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So I guess I’ll see you later then?”  He asks me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Likely tomorrow.  We gotta go plan our ambush on Blackwood.  Who knows how long that’ll take and it appears Davina is intent on making it a sleepover.”  I explain as I play with his fingers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I like our sleepovers better.”  I roll my eyes again, this time at him, but I don’t hide the smile on my face.  “Go fix the coven, Spellman.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will do, Scratch.”  I answer him before leaning up to kiss him once quickly.  He winks after we pull away and heads to wherever he was going when I ran into him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I run after Davina, intent to make our plans.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blackwood wouldn’t know what hit him.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a few moments before we all manage to sit down, and the silence is deafening.  I swear I can hear Nick’s heartbeat thumping fast, keeping rhythm with his knee that’s bouncing up and down as soon as we find ourselves on the couch.  Aunt Zee is perched behind her desk waiting expectantly while Aunt Hilda took her spot in one of the chairs.  Ambrose is in the other and Prudence sits on the arm of it with her hand on his shoulder while his rests on top of her thigh.  Lilith is leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, the same smug look on her face that’s been present since she arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let’s get down to business shall we?”  She asks us a little playfully.  She is either completely incapable of reading the room, or she is and she simply doesn’t care.  “Where should we start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The beginning.”  I speak aloud.  “Starting with what Lucifer’s plan is.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I explained to your family, there’s been a lot of unrest down in Hell for centuries.  The Dark Lord has been trying to find a way to qualm it and within the last few decades it has gotten worse.  The agenda of the rebelling souls and demons has actually taken root and he needed an heir that could appease the mortal souls and demons by being of both human and celestial nature.  Hence, you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So basically my creation was just right place, right time?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Essentially yes.”  Lilith answers while flicking the bangs out of her face.  “Edward and Diana Spellman needed the Dark Lord’s help in conceiving so he took advantage of the situation in front of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I recoiled externally at the thought of the Devil using my mother for his own personal gain.  But all of it was about to get worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After sharing that I was in fact the Devil’s daughter, she informed me that plane crash that killed my parents was no accident.  She referenced the passage in my father’s journal that Nick had found when he made the discovery of my true parentage.  Lilith filled in the blanks and said that the Dark Lord had gone to my parents shortly after my birth and demanded me.  He claimed that I was his and the rightful heir to the throne and he would be coming to collect me at my first birthday.  Obviously horrified, my parents did all they could to try and prevent that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had apparently not told my Aunties because the look of horror on their faces proved to me that they were hearing this for the first time.  My parents had quickly made arrangements in another Coven and planned to hide me away from him as best as they could.  But the Dark Lord has spies everywhere and he heard of their plan to run away.  So he caused the plane to crash and intended to steal me away right before it hit the ocean.  He was too late though, because as my Aunties always told me, they teleported me to the mortuary before the plane crashed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why hasn’t the Dark Lord ever come for me?”  I ask.  It didn’t make sense to me.  “There’s no way he doesn’t know I’m here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where things get a little complicated.”  Lilith explains and takes a deep breath.  “And where you come in, Mr. Scratch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick tenses again and I grab his hand.  I can feel in the way he squeezes it tight he needs my support now more than ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever looked into your mother’s side of the family, Nicholas?”  She asks him.  Her sly smile is quickly becoming my least favorite thing in the world and I want more than anything to hex it right off her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”  He answers, pushing the words out quickly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did die when I was quite young.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”  Lilith raises her eyebrows.  “Shame.”  I can feel Nick crumbling beside me, despite trying to put on a tough exterior.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to say, Lilith?”  It’s surprisingly Aunt Hilda that sticks up for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever wondered why it is that Nicholas Scratch is such an exceptional warlock?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone either groaned or sighed at her.  She wasn’t answering questions and was just giving us more to think about, or asking questions of her own.  Our patience was wearing thin and we wanted an explanation.  We have been itching for one for weeks, and Lilith knows this.  So she’s dangling it in front of us like we’re a starved dog and she’s waving table scraps in the air.  Only we have to jump through about 30 hoops before we get there, we had to play by her rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wondered about it, maybe.  Annoyed at it?  Definitely.”  Ambrose quips attempting to lighten the mood if only slightly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it’s because you’re not an ordinary warlock.”  Lilith says speaking clearly and making eye contact with Nick.  His eyes shift quickly away from her, taking him somewhere else entirely.  It’s as if he’s thinking of something, but doesn’t quite believe it.  Recognition and awe flash across his face mingled with disbelief and even a little bit of fear.  “Perhaps it’s because you’re so much more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you please just explain something simple for once?”  I exclaim and my voice cracks as it comes out.  I’m yelling at her but my eyes are on Nick, watching his face twist and contort into every emotion possible, trying to decide which one fits.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom.”  Nick says quietly, speaking for the first time in a while.  It comes out broken like an out of tune piano, and it almost seems like the words hurt his lips as they fall out.  “She was Greek.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was.”  Lilith reflects nodding her head.  Her face is no longer condescending, and she almost looks patient as Nick is putting the pieces together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wasn’t a witch was she.”  Nick says, his voice was even quieter than before.  He swallows hard and finally looks back up at her.  Lilith simply shakes her head.  “What was she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you know her name was Helena.  The females in her family tended to pass down that name to the first born female.  It’s a tradition that’s been in place for quite a long time.  Your mother is a descendant of the Greek Goddess Helena.”  Nick swallowed heavy again as his eyes started to water while Lilith rambled on. “Or Helen depending on what you’re reading.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that makes you-”  Ambrose starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also a descendent of the Goddess.”  Lilith finished and paused for a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was heavy as Nick took in all the information.  We all sensed there was more to come, but Lilith thankfully gave the reprieve we all needed.  Nick’s fingers danced along his knee as his lips were pressed in a firm line.  He hadn’t said anything else yet, and I was worried about the mental gymnastics likely going on in his head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”  I whisper as I place my hand on the back of his neck.  He lets out a breath that only I notice before his eyes dart back to Lilith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does any of that have to do with Sabrina?”  He asks her in a new firm tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Lucifer got back to Hell to begin his search for you, Sabrina.”  She gestured to me.  “He realized he had another unique opportunity and was willing to play the long game.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to like this, am I?”  I grumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt any of you will.”  She brushed her hair back once more and took a deep breath before beginning her explanation.  “It was also always the Dark Lord’s plan, he has so many it’s exhausting, to take over the Earth and make it the 10th Circle of Hell.  He knew he would need the help of all the legions of Hell to do so, and a pretty powerful co-ruler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take over the Earth?”  I blurt out and interrupt her which she clearly didn’t appreciate as indicated by the eyeroll I received.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  Now will you just listen?”  I press my lips together and Ambrose and Prudence choke back a chuckle.  “I always thought he meant me, and maybe he did until you came along.  But for his new plan he would have you, his daughter by his side.  But he wanted more.  He didn’t think you would be quite enough.  He’s greedy and hypervigilant and frankly paranoid.  He had to make sure he’d win, so he had to have the right people on his side.”  She turns to Nick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he wanted Nicholas?”  Hilda asks tentatively.  She’s been relatively quiet this whole time, soaking it all in.  But she could see the worn-down look on Nick’s face and had jumped into protector mode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes in a way.”  Lilith tilts her head.  “But he is more specifically interested in the heir the </span>
  <em>
    <span>two of you</span>
  </em>
  <span> could produce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The study is a symphony of sounds. Ambrose chokes on his own spit at the notion, Prudence takes a sharp intake of breath, Hilda gasps with her hand clutched to her chest, and Zelda nearly growls. I’m stunned silent but Nick stands up quickly with his eyes wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our what?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An heir.”  Lilith explains slowly.  “A being with mortal, witch, celestial, and deity blood  would be more powerful than anything we’ve seen.  And Lucifer wants it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have any children!”  I blurt out though it’s obvious.  I can’t hide the blush that creeps to my cheek as I say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, long game.”  Lilith breathes out again.  “I know this is all shocking-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one way to say it.”  Prudence quips because the rest of us still don’t know what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was the Dark Lord hoping that any of this would work?”  Zelda asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once Sabrina was of age and had a few years of study after her Dark Baptism he planned on bringing her to Hell.  He planned on bringing you down too Nicholas.”  His face contorted at the idea of going there.  “You would rule with him, appeasing the unrest, until you could produce an heir that he could have on his side for the battle of Earth.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not going to do any of that.”  I state and grab Nick’s hand.  I breathe slightly easier when he tightens his grip on me.  “We’re not doing any of that.  We’re 16.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to be a downer, but even if you find a way to thwart Hell he will come after your offspring.  Whenever you have them.”  She pauses as she eyes us.  “Unless my assumptions are wrong and you aren’t together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your assumptions are correct.  So what do we do?”  Nick speaks and then turns to me, indicating the next part is for my ears.  “I know we’re 16, Spellman, but I want a future with you.  With our own family and the Earth intact.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smile and reach up and place my hand on his cheek.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”  He turns his head to kiss my palm, not caring about the audience in the room.  “How can we trust you?  You did try to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was only because I didn’t know the whole story.”  She rolls her eyes.  “The Dark Lord is quite the entertainer and gets easily drunk despite his celestial blood.  It didn’t take much wine to get his master plan out of him once I realized you were no threat as long as you didn’t want to be queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.”  It was the most sure of anything I’ve ever been.   “So how do we stop him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will likely have to kill him.  Thankfully, the two of you can channel your powers and could probably do it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then who would rule Hell?”  I ask and raise my eyebrows.  “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”  Lilith answered with a smile.  “As it should be.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you won’t take over the Earth?”  I demand.  She rolls her eyes again and waves her hand in the air.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I'll leave your boring realm alone.  And I promise not to steal whatever future children you may have.”   She laughs slightly, but the rest of us don’t follow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we just go to Hell and...kill the Dark Lord?”  Hilda says like she’s not sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be more complicated than that.  You’ll need a special weapon which I can get for you.  Nicholas you’ll have to learn how to tap into the powers that came from your mother, which have likely sat dormant.  Sabrina the same for your celestial abilities.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we do that?”  I ask her but she just shrugs.  I look at Ambrose who grabs Prudence’s hands and stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go check the Sanctum  For what I haven’t a clue.  But we’ll try.”  The teleport out after nodding at Nick and I in support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have one more question.”   Nick says bluntly.  His face is more determined than I’ve seen him in a long time.  Lilith lifts her chin to indicate he can continue.  His voice starts to falter though, as though what comes next will be hard for him to get out.  “The Dark Devotion Lucifer gave me to get close to Sabrina.  That was all about his plan right?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it was.”  She nods and a look of what almost might be sympathy crosses her face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did my parents know?”  He asks another question despite only requesting one more.  I can tell there’s more information he wants to know.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”  Nick’s face recoils and Lilith speaks again quickly.  “But like Sabrina’s parents once they found out they tried to hide you.  But the Dark Lord had been looking for a child like you for quite some time, you’re pretty rare.  So he um…”  She paused again.  “He had them killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The witch hunters.”  He spoke softly, barely getting anything out at this point.  “That’s why they said they were looking for the boy...for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”  I say as I wrap my arm around his waist.  Tears pooled in my own eyes as I saw the boy I loved so much hurting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone else betray me that I should know about?”  He spits out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.”  Lilith starts and then pauses, as if she’s not sure she should continue.  Nick looked up at her with wide eyes.  His question had been rhetorical, one he didn’t want an answer to.  Lilith pressed on.  “Sometimes the first people we trust are the ones we shouldn’t.  Sometimes niceness covers up something sinister.”  Nick’s face contorts in confusion and I decide I’ve had enough of her mind games.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Are we done for now, Lilith?”  I say forcefully.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we?”  She looks at Nick in an almost motherly way that makes me uneasy.  Nick simply nods before Lilith turns her attention back to me.  “I’ll work on the weapon, you work on your powers.  We’ll reconvene in a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she’s gone and Nick slumps down on the couch, his face sliding into his hands. I am hardly holding it all together myself so Hilda and Zelda make themselves scarce and give us the room.  I gently rub circles on his back in support, not really knowing where to begin.  There was so much to unpack.  The Dark Lord was my Father.  He planned to take over the world someday.  He planned to do so with the help of our not-yet-existing child.  He killed my parents.  He killed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nick’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>parents</span>
  <em>
    <span>.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Everything was by design, our entire relationship planned since my birth.  I was sickened and I felt the pancakes in my stomach start to rise.  But despite it all I didn’t feel the need to run away from the warlock beside me.  Instead I felt all this pulling us closer together, as my hand felt each breath he took as my hand rested on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Nick.”  I decide to start there.  It wasn’t pity, but sheer understanding.  He lifts his face from his hands and his eyes are read and puffy.  He’s been crying.  He brushes the tears that have ricocheted down my own cheek and kisses where they were.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too.”  He echoes back to me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents, Nick, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina.”  He cuts me off gently.  “I love you but I really can’t talk about that right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick, no running remember?”  I raise my eyebrows at him in a small challenge.  He shakes his head and grabs my hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not running from you.  I’m not running from this either. I-”  He lets out an exasperated sigh and runs a hand through his hair.  “I just found out I descend from a goddess and that the Devil killed my parents as part of his plan to take over the world.”  It almost sounded funny, it was so ridiculous.  But it was true.  “I just need a minute.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”  I answer softly because I see his point.  I’m an external processor, I blurt out everything without thinking.  Nick was the opposite, letting his thoughts marinate to perfection.  “Why don’t we go to your place for the day.  Get away from the mortuary, school’s obviously not happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles and leans over to pull me to him.  His embrace is as comforting as it’s always been and we both start to breathe easy.  But then he tenses and pulls me away from him so he can look me in the eyes, both of his hands on my shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina.” His tone is deathly cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”  I ask him, worry dripping off my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith said to be leary of the first person who was nice.”  I nod trying to follow.  His face darkens and his jaw tightens in anger.  “Davina.  She was the first person to be nice to me. The first person here I trusted.  We have to talk to Davina.”  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooooo yeah. <br/>The Dark Lord wants to take over the world and he wants the ultimate super being to help him.  AKA the future child of Nick and Sabrina.  But no one will let that happen.  Who's ready for another battle against the devil to save the world and ensure a good life for our favorite characters?</p><p>I sure am.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this took a while.  <br/>Anyways we get to learn more about Davina this chapter and get a plan together for changing camp curriculum!  Also supportive Nabrina.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 21</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was crazy how fast Nick let go of me and bolted out the door.  The sky above was growing darker and I could tell it would storm soon.  I wasn’t sure which was more out of control at that moment, it or Nick. I could hardly keep up with both his feet and the trail of his mind.  He had blurted out that we needed to talk to Davina and then tore out the door, eyes wild like an animal who’d been released from its cage it’d been in for far too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick!”  I call after him, but I don’t think even the sound of my voice can penetrate the barrier of his racing mind.  “Nick, wait!”   I try taking off after him but I can’t keep up.  “Oh for the love of...whoever.”  It didn’t feel right in that moment to say Satan.  I mutter a quick spell that places an invisible wall in his tracks and stops him before he could burn any more holes in the ground with his intense steps.  He spins around, his dark eyes still wild and focused on me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the Heaven, Sabrina!”  He says with more frustration than anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick, slow down.”  At this point I’ve reached him and I place a hand gently on his forearm.  His eyes squeeze shut as he takes a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.  “Talk to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”  He says squeezing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.  “I didn’t mean to snap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”  I say and grab his hand from his face before the pressure of his grasp breaks his own nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Davina is part of all this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”  I ask him, still using a gentle tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He explains to me his train of thoughts.  Lilith had warned of the first person to be nice and to be leary of trusting them.  Davina was the first, and only, person to be nice to him at camp for years.  She had gone out of her way to make him feel welcome and included.  Nick's face grew ashen as he described the possibility that his oldest friend may have had something to do with his parents death and the Dark Lord’s gruesome plan for the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a chance she was just nice?”  I ask him in a hopeful tone.  He swiftly denies my suggestion with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not really how our kind works.  We’re usually not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  And who else would Lilith be talking about?  I mean I guess the first person I trusted fully with everything was you.”  I gave him a look. “But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’s not talking about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think her involvement is?”  I ask him, not completely sure either of us really want the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”  He shrugs and speaks honestly, with a far off expression in his eyes.  “But I’m going to find out.  I’m going to California.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“California?”  I ask him, baffled and thinking about Nick Scratch in his dark clothes and turtlenecks, walking around California.  “I’m obviously coming with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head dismissing me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t know what’s gonna happen when I go and I don’t want you in any more danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick, you’re insane if you think you’re going without me.”  He looks at me in challenge but my own determination and steely expression match his.  “And Davina will definitely know something is up if you show up without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last Davina knew we were broken up.”  He points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t really stop us from always being around each other did it.”  I quip with a smirk and a hand on my hip.  A smirk pokes through his face as he comes to terms with the fact that I’m right.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it didn’t.”  He shakes his head and sighs before grabbing my hand.  “Fine but we’re going to be careful okay?  No running in and accusing her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean like you were about to do before I stopped you?”  I tease him and he rolls his eyes before saying the teleportation spell.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both the rush of teleporting so far and the smell of salty air disorient me for a moment.  I open my eyes and we’re on a small, deserted beach with a few sporadic buildings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché.”  He says with a small smile.  He gently tucks my hair behind my ears and brushes out the messiness of it with his hands.  Between the rush to get downstairs and the teleportation I hadn’t had time to put in my headband.  It was also then that I realized I was still in my pajamas and Nick was wearing New England fall-weather clothing and we were on the beach.  It was warm despite the sun barely rising all the way here on the West Coast.  I hold up a finger and spin in a circle and end up in a red and white flowery sundress, a trusty headband in my hair.  Nick smirks and does the same, wearing shorts and a T-shirt.  We laugh a little, our outfits and the warm weather reminiscent of Summer and spending the carefree days without worry of another attack.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment is over quickly and it all catches up with us as Nick’s playful smile turns into a sad one.  I reach over and grab his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should talk about it.”  I whisper just louder than the waves.  “About what Lilith said.  The Dark Lord’s plans.  My father’s plans…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.”  Nick says firmly as he tightens his grip on my hand.  “After we find Davina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod my head quickly, shoving down any evidence of the tears that want so badly to fall.  Nick picks up on my teetering emotions and moves his other hand to cup my cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know, Spellman?  He won’t have you.”  He pauses as he moves his thumb accords my jaw.  His gaze gets more intense and I can tell he hasn’t ever meant anything more than what he was declaring in that moment.  “I’m not going to let that happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swallow heavy and feel some of my fear disappear.  It was at that moment that I knew the Dark Lord wasn’t going to get what he wanted.  He may have years of determination and demons on his side.  But I had Nick, whose love for me was stronger than any fallen angel.  And he had me too.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for you too, Nick.  He’s not going to get what he wants.”  I say back to him, finding my strong voice.  I wrap my arms around his neck and put my forehead against his.  “And he’ll pay for what he did to you.  To us.  I swear it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes the distance for a tender kiss, allowing us to have one moment before we return our focus to why we came.  But we felt like we owed ourselves this one minute to just be.  As the waves crashed against the shore the moment was over and we broke apart.  He takes a deep breath before kissing my forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go find Davina.”  He tells me and I nod my head.  He grabs my hand and we walk side by side, together, ready to face whatever the Heaven comes next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick found her school quickly after we grabbed some coffee and breakfast at a local joint on the beach.  After pulling me off the shore, we had quickly realised it was still early in California because of the time difference.  Wherever Davina was she was probably still sleeping and wouldn’t be at school for a while.  Nick and I didn’t broach the topic of Lucifer’s grand plan, choosing instead to reminisce about Summer and how the warm air made us both wish we were back at camp.  I could tell Nick’s mind could only focus on one crisis at a time and while Davina and Lucifer’s plot to steal our future child were likely connected, it wasn’t the time.  He had given me space to process when the attacks first started, not forcing me to talk about our rekindling romance.  I wanted to offer him the same courtesy, knowing the conversation about our future and plans to take down the Dark Lord would come with time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The school Davina attended was quite different from Baxter High.  While Greendale isn’t a poor community by any means, there wasn’t a parking lot full of BMWs and convertibles of all sizes and colors.  In fact most students back home walked to school, Nick’s jeep used mostly for show or when he was too tired or lazy to teleport.  My mouth hung open as we stood outside the grounds.  West Beverly Hills High School looked much too fancy for a public school and the students' style matched more what you would see on a runway.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess blending in isn’t going to happen.”  I say glancing down at my sundress, suddenly feeling underdressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could never blend in, Spellman.”  Nick says to me by way of flirting, though I sensed a hint of nervousness in his tone.  It was funny really, Nick telling me I’d always stand out when he looked the way he did.  I already saw some of the students eyeing him as they walked passed us, either checking him out or wondering who the heck we were.  “Come on.”   He says as he wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me to the door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hustle and bustle on the inside is like what we’d see at Baxter.  We wander around for a while trying to find her before making a decision to use magic.  Wordlessly Nick pulls me into a small side hallway and pushes me against a locker, hovering over me slightly.  One of his hands is on my waist and his other arm is above my head.  I know our position has a purpose, he’s giving me cover to say a locating spell so we can find Davina.  But I forget for a second where we are and he looks so damn handsome looking down at me the way he is, so I can’t help but lean up and kiss him.  He deepens it as my hands go to his hair.  I don’t know how long we stood there but a clearing of the throat breaks us apart.  Nick looks over his shoulder, hand still above my head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Davina, smirk as wild as her hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately straightens and turns to stand by my side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicholas.”  She turns to me.  “Sabrina.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find us?”  I ask, trying to hide my blush at getting caught before we could find her.  She rolls her eyes and transfers the books she’s holding from one arm to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This may be a public school but West Bev is small and word travels fast.”  She cocks her head to the side.  “Especially when two hot new kids are glued to each other’s side and making out in the hallway.  When someone mentioned white hair and dark eyes I had an inkling.”   I open my mouth to retort but she shrugs.  “Also someone from camp said they saw you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We don’t say anything and I can tell she’s picking up on the shift in our mood.  Typically we’d be happy to see her, she’d pull me in for a hug and Nick would ruffle her hair.  But instead we stood stoic, and barely looked her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,”  She starts narrowing her eyes at us.  “I figured it was just a matter of time before the two of you got back with each other.  But...why are you here.  And why do you look unhappy about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Davina,” I start but Nick cuts me off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you working with the Dark Lord?”  He booms.  I cut him a disapproving look.  So much for not outright accusing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  She says incredulously, nearly dropping her books.  Her voice is pointed but her face falters for a second, so quick we almost miss it, but we don’t.  I know immediately that what he’s asked her is true, and by the way I feel Nick tense I know he does too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should come with us, Davina.”  I say reaching out, indicating she should take my hand.  She backs up slightly holding up her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t...I have school.”  She argues, eyes hinting a slight sense of terror and anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can miss.”  Nick sneers and I place my hand on the small of his back hoping it calms him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure there’s an explanation.”  I say calmly so she doesn’t run.  “You’re coming with us whether you want to or not, so you may as well do so without a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs and I see tears threaten to fall but she pushes them down and scowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no explanation.  Just take me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m sure there’s more behind her working with the devil.  I have to believe that.  She grabs my hand, knowing Nick would flinch away if she tried to grab his.  I grab Nick’s with my other hand and in a flash we’re back at the mortuary.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick heads for the door immediately and just as fast as he ran out of it this morning, leaving me and Davina in the yard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do, Davina?”  I ask her, begging for an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I betrayed him.  You too”  She sighs out another breath before heading into the house too, knowing she’s been caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take a moment to pull myself together, knowing what comes next won’t be easy, so I head in the house too in search of Nick and some answers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So when you forced Blackwood’s hand into putting you into the upper levels you just showed off how much you already knew?”  Davina asks me.  We’re sitting on the floor of her room, notebooks and junk food sprawled out as we plot how to reform the camp curriculum.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Basically.”  I say while sitting up and plopping popcorn into my mouth.  “I had help, but once I showed him what I could do there was no way he’d be able to keep me in the beginner courses.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Help as in Nicholas.”  Davina smiles slyly at me and I roll my eyes at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes help as in Nicholas.  But Prudence too.  She helped convince Blackwood to give me a shot.”   Davina’s face crinkled in slight disgust.  She wasn’t a huge fan of the Weird Sisters and that fact was well known.  “She’s not that bad.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not that bad?”  Davina smacks her lips at me.  “Sabrina, she harrowed you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes but she stopped eventually…”  I say trying to convince her, though I realize I’m failing.  I really do trust Prudence and consider her maybe even a friend.  “I don’t know when it changed, really.  But it did.  I trust her.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Her sisters are cunning.”  Davina replies, considering me.  “Fine, if you trust her I trust her.”  She holds up a finger to add the last part.  “But one shady move and I will not hesitate to hex her.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fair enough.”  I laugh at her and throw a handful of popcorn at her.  “But who’s gonna hex me if you go all shady?”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A flash of something I don’t recognize passes across her face but I ignore it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sure Nicholas will be quick to defend your honor.”  She teases through narrowed eyes.  “But that’ll never happen.”  She snaps her fingers and a hot and ready pepperoni pizza materializes in front of us.  It shocks a giggle out of me and I raise my eyebrows at my friend.  “What? I was hungry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I should summon the Weird Sisters.  We’ll need their slightly loose morals and desire for trouble.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine.”  Davida adds while dipping a slice of pizza in ranch dressing.  “But they can’t have any of my pizza.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I laugh again, in a head hanging back kind of way, as I grab my summoning materials.  I could teleport back to our cabin and see if they’re there, but they might not be and I was too lazy and comfortable in the moment to go anywhere.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This planning session turned-sleepover was likely just what I needed.  I love Nick and always love the time we spend together, but I missed Roz and girls nights like these.  I didn’t realize how much I missed that until Davina and I were hanging out.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A rush of wind breaks up our laughter as the Weird Sisters appear suddenly in Davina’s room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You rang?”  Prudence says, arms crossed over her chest eyeing us curiously.  Dorcas and Agatha looked bored and slightly annoyed and not wanting to be there.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We need your help.”  I explain and she raises an eyebrow.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Both of you?”  Prudence drawls looking from me to Davina, making Davina narrow her eyes once again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nevermind, you can go.”  Davina says with a fake smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay!”  I stand quickly and shoot Davina a warning glance.  “Ladies, we’re gonna fight Blackwood on the potions requirement.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sabrina, that rule has been in place for years.”  Dorcas laughs me off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s no way it’s changing.”  Agatha adds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can try.”  I push.  Dorcas and Agatha open their mouths to retort me but Prudence holds up a single finger and tilts her head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We may have a chance.”  When here sisters look at her in disbelief she keeps going and walks to stand by me.  “Sabrina did convince Fr. Blackwood to let her skip the beginner’s classes.  I say let’s do it.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We spend the next few hours talking through a plan.  Davina has suggested the sisters use their powers of mind control, but Blackwood had been using protection spells on his mind for years.  Agatha and Dorcas had, unsurprisingly, recommended some kind of curse but as much as I hated the man I didn’t really want to cause him any harm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a few bottles of wine and a few more conjured pizzas we came up with the idea of forcing some of the boys into a semi-dangerous situation that they can only get out of by brewing a difficult antidote for an only slightly deadly poison.  Tomorrow we’d convince all the girls, with the help of the sister’s mind control gifts, to leave the main campgrounds for an excursion, leaving the boys to have lunch without us.  And lunch will have a little something extra…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is dark for you, Sabrina.”  Prudence points out.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to be there in the shadows with the antidote if they can’t come up with it.  And the potency won’t be that strong, so it’ll mimic the deadly symptoms but no ones actually going to die.”  She raises her eyebrows at me.  “I wouldn’t let that happen.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I think it’s badass.”  Davina shrugs.  “And it’s not like you haven’t tried to kill anyone, Prudence.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No one is dying!”  I exclaim.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll see, Sabrina.”  Prudence rolls her eyes but smiles at me.  “See you all in a few hours?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was nearly sunrise now, and Prudence and her sisters had to begin convincing girls to go on a day trip after breakfast.  Davina and I would work on the poison and antidote, and work it into the kitchen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“See you soon.” Prudence nodded but then turned to me before they left.  “You may want to fill Nicky in on all of this.  He may not have taken potions classes in a few years, but he’s not an idiot like the others.  He does his own research and will probably be able to make the antidote.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Noted.”  I commented and she winks at me before finally leaving.  She was right, Nick was too smart for his own good and would probably prove Blackwood’s point that warlocks didn’t need potions class. But Nick wasn’t an ordinary warlock anyways.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With a yawn, Davina and I silently agree to get up and sneak to the potions room.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Exhausted from brewing potions before breakfast, Davina and I sneak our way into the kitchen.  Prudence meets us there, figuring more mind control was the best way to get the mixture into lunch.  We settled on a mixture that when taken in enough quantity rips apart the digestive tract.  But for our situation it’ll cause some super fun, run of the mill vomiting and diarrhea.  It’s gonna be excellent.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I catch Nick outside the cafeteria and pull him against the side of the building where we can speak freely.  I pull him against me, with my back resting on the building. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Morning, babe.”  He smile’s lopsidedly and smooths down my messy hair.  He takes in my tired appearance and smirks.   “You look well rested.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up.”  I playfully sway his hand away from my hair, grabbing it instead and biting my bottom lip.  “I need a favor.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?”  He asks me as he pulls my lip from my teeth, just as he does most days.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t eat the cherry pie at lunch.”  His eyes narrow slightly at me and he opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.  “And pretend like you don’t know how to fix it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fix what?”  He asks me.  The look on his face is a mixture of concern and amusement, and maybe a little bit of pride.  “Spellman, what did you do?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m about to respond when I see Ambrose walk by.  Shoot.  He’s gonna be a problem too.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold on.”  I hold up a finger and sneak out of Nick’s grasp.  A small chuckle falls from his lips as I drag Ambrose by us too.  “Neither of you can eat the cherry pie today at lunch.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why.”  Ambrose’s eyes narrow at me, unaware I had some plan brewing.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It‘s gonna have Vile Ventri in it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vile ventri-”. Ambrose exclaims in a hoarse whisper.  Nick’s eyes go wide as if I’m crazy.  Vile ventri, which means vile stomach, is apparently more powerful than I thought.  “Why, cousin, why are you trying to kill people.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not going to kill anyone, Ambrose.”  I cross my arms.  “I would never use a lethal dose.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I sneak a look at Nick and he appears conflicted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Spellman, are you sure poisoning the coven is a good idea?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not going to poison them, it’s just going to make them sick.”  I press my lips together.  “And it’s not the whole Coven, just the boys.”  They scoff.  “Minus you two, but you’re making me regret telling you right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please explain.”  Ambrose sighs and I take a deep breath. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blackwood only forced girls into potions classes after one year.  I think that’s sexist and wrong.  So I want to prove to Fr. Blackwood that it’s important for all coven members regardless of gender to learn potions.  As evidenced by them not being able to come up with an antidote.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know the antidote.”  Ambrose deadpans and then shoves his thumb in Nick’s direction.  “I’m sure Nicholas does too.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is precisely why we are talking now.”  I look at both of them back and forth.  “Most of the other warlocks here aren’t as smart as you.  Act like you don’t know it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is crazy, cousin.”  Ambrose presses his fingers to his forehead.  “They could kick you out for this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They won’t.”  I shrug.  “It’s nothing more than a harmless prank.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ambrose shakes his head and walks into the cafeteria, and I can only hope he’s on my side.  Nick gently grabs me and presses me up against the building again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn’t hate it if you force fed him some of the pie.”  I mutter and he chuckles, smoothing my hair out once more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this stupid?”  I ask him, seeking some approval.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”  He says simply and leans in to kiss me good morning once.  “A little reckless maybe, but I think it’s hilarious.  You got the potency correct, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Double and triple checked.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then you’re good.”  He shrugs as he pulls me with him to breakfast.  “And you’ll-”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Have an antidote on hand just in case.”  I finish for him.  “It’s already made, Scratch.”   I turn to him by the door and hug him once before going inside.  “Thanks for being on my side.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Always.”  He answers me with a wink before lifting our linked hands to his lips, kissing them softly.  He leaves me at the table where Ambrose and the Weird Sisters have already gathered, before returning with a kiss on my head and a pot of rose tea in front of me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The mortuary was quiet as we walked in.  Hilda looked relieved to see me and Zelda looked angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I see this explains where you’ve been all morning.”  She gestures to Davina.  “Hello, Davina.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davina nods back and attempts a smile and it suddenly brings anger out of me.  Here we were, another person with their hands on the wheel of our lives.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you smile.”  I say snidely and my Aunt’s faces drop in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on, Sabrina.  You can’t just disappear to California.  Not after everything we know.”  Zelda asks me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She tricked us, Aunt Zee.   She’s working with the Dark Lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She </span>
  </em>
  <span>is right here.”  Davina says in her typical annoyed tone that I’ve come to associate with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunt Zelda’s eyes narrow at the red haired witch and I look around as the wind picks up outside.  A storm is brewing, outside and in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d Nick go?”  I ask, ignoring her as Ambrose moves to the door, blocking Davina’s exit if she tries to escape.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He ran upstairs.”  Ambrose answers, his eyes wandering over both of us and trying to figure out what was going on.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get him.  Will you keep her here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod at him once after motioning to Davina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were about to head to the basement anyways.  There’s a bad storm coming.”  He answers me with a nod and grabs Davina by the arm who rolls her eyes and is seriously starting to piss me off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I find Nick in my room, digging through bags.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”  I say softly and go to him, placing my hand on his elbow trying to get his attention.  He doesn’t slow down.  “Nick, we're all heading to the basement.  Apparently the storm’s gonna be bad.  Come on.”  I try to spin him around to come with me.  He’s murmuring things to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!  Found it!”  He says with a conniving smile that’s totally out of character.  He holds up a tiny bottle.  “Truth serum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick, we don’t know that we’ll need that.”  I tilt my head to the side in an attempt to be optimistic.  I’d never seen him this worked up and it was scaring me a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina, we just found out that I descend from a Greek Goddess and the Dark Lord killed our parents so he could steal us for our future child and take over the world.”  He pushes out with his arms crossed.  He had a point.  But maybe she’d be truthful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She might be honest with us.”  He scoffed at my response, still trying to ignore the wave of emotion running through me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding right?”  He lifts his eyebrows into the air.  “I feel like everything I ever knew was a lie.  There isn’t much I feel like I can count on right now, but this?”  He held up the bottle again and looked at it once quickly before looking back at me. “This I can count on.  I brewed it myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick, I feel confused too.”  I grab his face and brush my thumbs across his jaw, he sighs in response as his eyes flutter shut.  Tears start to fall from my eyes as I finally allow myself to really think about all that we’ve learned this morning.  I wanted to fold myself in Nick's arms as that’s where I felt safest.   “It’s like every time we get answers we just get more questions.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slides the serum in his pocket and pulls me to him as if reading my mind.  He doesn’t say anything, either because there’s nothing to say or because he’s still wound up himself.  It’s likely both, and he’s simply seeking the comfort of my arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights flicker a few times and then go off as a roll of thunder blasts outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go downstairs.”  He tells me as he pulls away, wiping a tear from my cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give that to Hilda, she’ll put it in something.”  I nod my head in the direction of the bottle poking out of his pocket.  “She’ll suspect something the least if food comes from her anyways.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods once and grabs my hand before we head back downstairs to ride out both storms. The one outside and the one brewing below the surface of Nick’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were in the embalming room.  It had kept on raining, and the sirens had gone off more than once so we were staying put in the basement for a while.  It was uncharacteristically hot for early October, so it felt more damp than usual.  Though I’m sure there was something we could have done to get rid of the storm, it wasn’t exactly a priority and with the looming threat of the Dark Lord we figured we best save our energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been incredibly difficult getting Davina to talk.  She had insisted she’d only speak to Nick, though Zelda and I tried multiple times to convince her to explain herself.  It had hurt my feelings more than I’d like to admit, considering we had sparked up what I considered a deep friendship over the summer.  I had done my best to keep Nick in the corner focused on researching his family.  He was all wound up, and having him question Davina would not have been a good idea.  But the storm wasn’t stopping and Davina wasn’t talking so we finally gave in, allowing Nick the chance to speak that he so desperately craved.  Hilda had brought down tea and sandwiches at one point, sneaking truth serum into Davina’s and convincing her to eat it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambrose hung in the corner with my Aunts as we waited for the serum to take root.  It wouldn’t take long, and I could tell Nick was itching to speak by the way he paced about the room.  I stood near him, but not directly in his path so as to give him space.  I was there if he needed, but I knew questioning Davina was something he needed to do on his own at least at first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to talk?”  Nick asks her pausing and resting his hands on a table, staring daggers at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”  She shrugs absentmindedly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick’s face scowls at her flippant response to his statement.  Davina was sitting in a chair and her voice was quiet when she spoke, nearly drowned by the patter of the rain on the roof many floors above us.  The look on her face was unreadable, the perfect poker face and the complete opposite of the one Nick was wearing.  His emotions were clear as day.  While he’s usually calm like the eye of the hurricane, in this instance he was as chaotic and unpredictable as the rest of us.  Maybe even more so.  I saw devastation in his eyes, totally devoid of hope.  It was a look I’d only seen once before, when we were breaking up.  It was the look of a person who had just been betrayed by another person he considered close to him.  My face wore a similar look, but I fear he felt worse.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how you got involved.”  Nick demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face contorts slightly, as if she’s trying to prevent herself from throwing up.  Her eyes narrow when she realizes why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He asked me.”  She clears her throat.  “Truth serum?  Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had to make sure you wouldn’t lie.”  I answer with a shrug, ensuring she knew whose side I was on and unable to stay out of the action.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have done that regardless.” She quips back and I snort in response walking forward to stand next to Nick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me for not believing that after you betrayed us and refused to talk to anyone but Nick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, Nick was the only one I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>betrayed.”  She says and Nick exhales heavily at her comment.  “Well I guess you too, Sabrina, but mainly just Nick.  So of course he’s the one I want to talk to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain.”  Nick nearly growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain what, Nicholas?”  She’s teasing him and I’m about ready to rip her head off.  “You’ll have to be more specific if you want the serum to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain what exactly you did to betray me.”  His eyes bore into hers and she shrunk visibly, and for a moment I thought maybe she was still the girl from this summer, our crazy and high on life friend.  But then she threw up a wall as the words tumbled out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It happened when you first came to camp.  Honestly I had no interest in you, the new kid who was raised by a wolf.”  I wince and Nick tenses at my side.  “But the Dark Lord came to me and told me to be nice to you, make you feel welcome and make sure you stayed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a child.”  Nick points out.  “The Dark Lord doesn’t ask for devotions when you’re that young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He usually doesn’t.”  She rolls her eyes.  “But it happened and I thought I was special so of course I did it.  As the summer went on, we became actual friends and I honestly didn’t think twice about what he asked.  I thought it was because he wanted to make sure his wayward son of night fit in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on.”  Nick encourages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically every year he’d just check in on me, make sure we were still friends, blah blah blah, whatever.”  She pauses and looks at me.  “His ask this year was different.  The Dark Lord shared with me that he told you to get close to Sabrina.”  We both wince again, this time at the memory of Nick’s betrayal.  “And he wanted me to make sure that your relationship flourished.  He asked me to encourage you to trust him, Sabrina, flirt with the other warlocks that were interested in you to dissuade their interest.  It’s not that he needed you guys to date, per say, but he was happy with the outcome.”  She pauses and takes a deep breath.  “He wasn’t anticipating a breakup.  So when you did split he tasked me with encouraging you to get back together, spew some bullshit about fate.  And it worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick and I got back together because of Nick and I.  Not you.”  I sneer at her, not exactly sure why </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was what I was focusing on.  Maybe it was because all of our lives had been planned out.  I had wanted our reconciliation to be entirely ours.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”  She rolls her eyes again.  “That’s essentially it.  The Dark Lord asked me to be nice to you, Nick.  And then you, Sabrina.  And keep you both interested in the Church of Night and each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You played us.”  I say quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you could put it like that.”  She shrugs a little sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a fucking game</span>
  <b>.  </b>
  <span>This is our lives.”  Nick roars, suddenly finding his fire again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”  Davina answers flatly.  “You should really let me go soon.  I’m not afraid to put up a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah!” Ambrose scoffs and speaks for the first time, walking out of the shadows.  “I’d like to see you try.”  Davina narrows her eyes at my cousin. “You don’t stand a chance with Sabrina being Devil’s daughter and Nick being basically a god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  She leans forward, confused.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you don’t know.” I state but she continues to look confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else do you know about the Dark Lord’s plan?”  Nick asks her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it.” She says and I feel frustrated, knowing she’s telling the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really.”  Nick narrows his eyes though, not entirely believing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously!” She holds up her hands.  “It’s not like the two of us braid each other’s hair and swap secrets.  I always thought what he asked of me was weird, but I didn’t question them.  You just do it, right Nick?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick starts to falter again at the second mention of his betrayal to me.  I knew he still wrestled with the guilt, so it didn’t help to have it thrown back in his face.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Nick are not the same.”  I boom at her, feeling protective of him.  “Nick feels remorse.  You clearly don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says I don’t care?”  She presses her lips together.  “I do care about you, Sabrina.  You too Nick.  I’m sorry it’s not as deep as you thought, I’m just not capable of it.  I’m a witch in every sense of the word.”  She takes another breath. “What don't I know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would we tell you anything, you annoying child?”  Zelda jumps in and I can see her protectiveness coming through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if I know more I have to be honest about it.”  She pauses, hoping we give in but we don’t yet.  “And it seems this goes a lot deeper than the Dark Lord wanting the two of you to stay on the Path of Night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because it does, Davina.”  I spit out as I walk towards her.  She straightens in her chair and looks serious for the first time since we’ve started.  “The Dark Lord has been plotting something terrible for years.  And his plan involves using me and Nick, and our future child, to take over the Earth and make it the 10th circle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her face contorts in disbelief.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turns out our Dark Lord was so interested in Sabrina because she’s actually his daughter.” Ambrose adds in an almost laughable way.  “And Nicholas here is a descendant of the Goddess Helena.  Their offspring would be a super-being that could help take over the world.  That’s not to mention the unrest in Hell he’s hoping they can help with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an asshole.”  Davina blurts out and I almost laugh but I don’t.  Her betrayal was too fresh and painful.  “What can I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”  Nick murmurs.  “We don’t need your help, we don’t want your help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re planning something you’re gonna need all the help you can get.”  Davina retorts.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you get it?”  Nick responds to her, his face betraying his emotions once again.  “Because of you, our choices weren’t our own.  Because of you and the fucking Dark Lord you answer to, our lives have been manipulated from the start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget, Nicholas.”  Davina says her voice ice cold.  “You answered him too.”  Nick’s face fell again and I could see already the fallout wouldn’t be pretty.  “Or did you forget you also betrayed the girl you claim to love.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick’s mouth hung open in shock and Davina had the terrible sense to look satisfied.  She eyed me and opened her mouth to say something else but my spell was quick.  She slumped in her seat, asleep and Ambrose let out a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to hear her anymore.”  I explain as Nick squeezes his fists together a few times before racing up the stairs.  My eyes follow him before I turn to my family and point to the sleeping Davina.  “Can you guys handle that?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Love.”  Hilda answers me.  “We’ll put her in a room, add some sigils too so she can’t leave.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod in thanks and run up in search of Nick.  I find him on the front porch, standing and staring at the pouring rain.  The heat has let up a bit but the rain is still falling down in buckets.  I walk over to him slowly and place a hand on the small of his back.  He tenses slightly before realizing it's me and takes a deep breath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”  I chance in a small breathy whisper.  His eyes squeeze shut at the sound of my gentle tone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have gotten back together with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  I drop my hand from his back and move it to his bicep, trying to turn him to face me.  He doesn’t budge and continues to stare out at the rain.  “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I betrayed you, Sabrina.  That is wrong on like every level.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick, we-”  I’m sputtering my words out because I can’t believe we’re even having this conversation.  “We talked about this.  We’re good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if I’m not good, Sabrina.”  He yells a little bit and we both wince at his tone.  He shuts his eyes quickly one more time before turning just his head to me, his hands still resting on the railing.  “I’m not good.  Not for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is this coming from?”  I beg him to explain.  Just this morning he was pushing me against a California locker and kissing me.  Now he looked like he’d never do it again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina.”  He turned to me fully now and slid a hand through his hair.  “It kills me to know that I hurt you in the way that I did.  Now that I know what it feels like I-”  He was trying his best to get it out and I saw tears forming.  But I realize I understand what he’s trying to say.  “Davina didn’t even love me and it hurts this much.  How could I have done that to you?  Don’t you see I’m not good for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”  I say gently again and grab his face to look at me.  “I see what’s happening.  You’re feeling the pain of Davina’s betrayal and it’s making you realize even more what you did.”  I pause and his lack of response tells me I’m right.  I take his silence as an opportunity to keep going.  “But, Nick, we can’t change what happened and we talked through that.  I forgave you, okay?  Please don’t push me away.”  I bring our foreheads together.  “What the Dark Lord has planned is not your fault.  It’s his and his alone.  Davina’s reveal doesn’t change anything.  The Dark Lord’s plan doesn’t change anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina…”  He breathes out and puts one hand on my waist.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My thumbs caress his cheek as I lift his face to look him in the eyes, just to ensure he can see the sincerity in them.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you and I’m in this.  For the long haul.  Nothing will change that.  And you are more than good enough for me.  The very best, the only one.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Sabrina.”  He says and wipes a tear that escaped my eye.  “I’m just so sorry.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you are, Nick.  I know.”  I kiss him quickly and breathe a sigh of relief when he kisses me back.  “I’m sorry that you’re involved in all this too.  I’m sorry about Davina.  About your parents.”  His eyes lit up slightly at the mention of his parents.  “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t get a chance to say anything earlier, but I think I know where I need to go next to find answers.”  He replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?”  I ask him, my eyes squinting at him trying to find where his mind is going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?”  He asks while holding out his hand his signature smirk finding its way back to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.”  I answer without thinking and grab his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately teleports us somewhere, farther than I’ve ever been.  Farther than California, and I can already guess I’ll get another lecture from Aunt Zee when we finally make it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look around and I’m in a place I know I haven’t been to before.  I don’t recognize this particular salty air or the hills or ornate buildings.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick…” I trail off but I can see his smile out of the corner of my eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Greece.”  He says to me, lifting our joined hands to his lips once before pulling me along with him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo Davina's definitely not all warm and fuzzy.  But she's not all bad either.  <br/>But poor Nick and Sabrina.  Their whole lives have been manipulated.<br/>They have each other though.</p><p>Next chapter we'll see Greek Adventures and cafeteria trouble!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A trip to Greece and a poisoned pie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry this took forever guys.  But it's finally here!  We'll get a little peek into Nick's life in Greece and his mom's family.  As well as Sabrina's pie plan coming to fruition!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 22</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I had the chance to process that Nick had teleported me across the world he had grabbed my hand and was pulling me in the direction of some houses.  I found myself stuttering and trying to get my words out as he poked his head around different corners yet Nick seemed to know where he was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark outside, not quite the middle of the night but late enough that there wasn’t much going on, but Nick was determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I don’t love that we finally teleported somewhere far, but why are we in Greece, Nick?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back when he taught me teleporting in the first place I had wanted him to take me places: Paris maybe even some of the remote islands I’d heard some of our kind live.  I knew this is where his mom was from, but Nick was typically so closed off about his past so I had never expected Greece in the late hours of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith told us we need to figure out how to kill the Dark Lord, that you and I could do it.”  He pauses for a moment to turn to me.  The sound of waves in the background is the only other thing that reaches the space between us.  “In order to do that, I thought I needed to come back here.  To where my mom was from, where our house is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your home is here?”  I ask him and he nods.  </span>
</p><p><span>“This is where my mom’s study is.  I want to take a look through her books and see if there’s anything on harnessing her brand of magic.  I haven’t read any of hers yet.”  He says shuffling on his feet a bit.  I know talking about his parents is hard for him, even with me.  We really hadn’t discussed them since that night in Treehouse 5, the night he’d made love to me for the first time.  “It’s hard to see all the reminders of them.   But this home is easier to be at than the one in Ireland.  My dad’s study was at that house, but this one was all my mom.”  He itches his ear uncomfortably.  “Makes sense that information about</span> <span>her and her...heritage would be here.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for bringing me along.  I know this is hard for you.”  I grab his hand.  He smiles ever so slightly and I know he’s gonna be okay.  His thumb traces the lines on my hand for a moment as if memorizing them.  I think we both know it now, that every single one leads to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Spellman,” he shakes his head and chuckles a little,  “I probably couldn’t do this without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smile at him and hold his hand tighter but then a gust of sea wind makes me shiver.  It’s then I realize I’m still in my California sundress and it’s nighttime.  He must have realized the same thing because he starts tugging me along again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.”  He says, pulling me through the winding streets.  “It’s not much further.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house was more centrally located in the town than I’d expected.  I had heard when witches or warlocks had other properties, they often had them tucked away in a vineyard or on acres of land.  But Nick’s Grecian home was right there down and alley and next to what I assumed would be a delicious restaurant.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your place is pretty close to everything.”  I begin asking him.  “Didn’t you guys worry about mortals finding you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We put up wards that redirected anyone who tried to go down the alley who wouldn’t be welcome.  To the average person, this place doesn’t even exist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I can see it because I’m with you?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles brightly at me and despite it being dark outside, it lights up his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can see it because the magics know you’re welcome, that your intentions are pure.”  My smile matches his as he squeezes my hand tighter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to know where you’re going.”  I point out as he pulls me in the front door.  The house is bigger and its style was traditional with white stone architecture and blue roof, perfectly blended in if a mortal happened to see it.  It had a courtyard in the middle with what I’m sure was once a grand bath, but had been turned into a fountain.  I was certain the home had been in his family for generations.  I spun around in a circle taking in the art and decor.  It looked lived in, but it wasn’t falling apart either, and definitely didn’t look like the home of a typical witch family.  Which I suppose it wasn’t, given Nick’s mother’s divinity.  “How often do you come here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not often.”  Nick answers simply, taking in the views of the house just as much as I was.  I try to place myself in his shoes, but it’s impossible to imagine what he must be feeling.  I think about how I would feel wandering around an empty mortuary, all of my family dead.  I shudder at the thought and push it away.  It was unimaginable.  “I’ve only come back a few times since my parents died, the place in Ireland even less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that makes sense, Nick.”  I wander over to where he’s standing in the kitchen and grab his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.  “I’m sure it’s hard to be reminded of everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a lot of good memories here.”  Nick smiled to himself, a memory playing like a movie in his mind.  He leans on the kitchen island and breathes deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me one?”  I request.  I want to hear more about his parents, but it has to be his choice.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember my dad teaching me how to swim in the sea.”  He smiled again.  “I was really little and he basically just threw me off some rocks.  My mom was livid, and started ranting in Greek.”  He chucked to himself.  “I learned to swim quickly that day and my dad was so proud.  I could tell my mom was too, once she realized my dad was not trying to drown me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice.”  I tell him with a small smile.  He looks up at me, still leaning on the island and smiles back.  It’s a different kind of smile, one that lacks any joke or playfulness.  Instead it’s filled to the brim with love and I could have stayed in that moment forever, fully satisfied with that one look.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last time I came here was after camp.”  He pauses and looks down once before looking at me again.  “After we broke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”  I answer simply, not wanting to scare him away from sharing.  Nick rarely offers up things about himself willingly, even to me.  I think back for a moment to those days after camp.  I hadn’t seen him around much but I figured it was because of the breakup, not because of a trip to his childhood home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.”  He nods his head up and down and turns to put a kettle on the stove for tea.  It’s a lot later here then it was back home, so we’ll need some to wind down.  Once it’s going he faces me again.  “After losing you I…”. He trails off for a moment and I move next to him and put my hand on his back in comfort.  It appears to do the trick because he continues, though the sadness he felt at that time evident in his tone  “I know it sounds lame but I just wanted my mom.  And this place is the closest I can get.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not lame, Nick.”  I tell him softly and he turns his head to look at me.  “I want my mom all the time.”  He pulls me into his side and kisses the top of my head.  “Did it help?  Coming here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It did.”  He pulls me tighter to him.  “This helps more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I giggle into his chest and kiss it once before leaning my head back a little to look up at him.  His fingers brush my cheekbone and my lips.  The gesture is so soft, so loving that it makes my eyes flutter shut and brings about another memory.  One that I had only wished I could have been a part of.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I wasn’t home when you came by to fight for me.”  He looks at me in confusion, knowing what I’m talking about but wondering how I know too.  “Prudence.”  I explain.  He doesn’t look disappointed or angry, just surprised.  “I wish I had been home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pauses or a moment, just rubbing his hand along my back before he looks at me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know that I do.”  He tells me honestly and I pull back more to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were already back with Kinkle, and I don’t think you were in place to forgive me yet.”  He scratched his eyebrow.  “And as much as I wanted you back I don’t know that I was ready either.  And if I’d shown up, flowers in hand, and heard from your lips that you were with Harvey?”  He shudders.  “I’m glad that didn’t happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Nick.”  I tell him again, unable to rid myself of the guilt of giving up on him and feeling more tears form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that.”  He runs a hand through my hair and keeps his hand on my chin, making me look at him and speaking in a voice that told me he meant business.  “Don’t apologize again.  You’re forgiven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re forgiven too, Nick.”  I tell him again just in case he’d forgotten.  “Don’t forget that.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods and kisses my forehead, the whistle of the kettle being what reminds him to lift his lips. If it hadn’t gone off, I don’t know that we’d have ever left that position.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pours me tea and then finds honey in a cabinet and hands me the mug.  He leads me into a living room off the courtyard with a couch and some bookshelves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the need to bring it up and knowing him enough to realize he needed the clarification I spoke again, breaking up the sound of the crackling of the fireplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick about earlier on the porch...we’re good right...you’re good?”  I ask him as we sit on a couch.  He gives me a look considering my question.  We had kind of finished our conversation before he quickly teleported us here, but I wanted to make sure I was clear and I had talked him down from the ledge he had been on.  Earlier he was so riddled with hurt and guilt it seemed we were teetering too close to another breakup.  I couldn’t let that happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re good.”  He answers me with a loving smile as he moves to brush my cheek with his hand.  “I wouldn’t say</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’m good </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly.”  He adds indicating he’s still processing things.  Heaven, I am too.  “But you and I?  We’re solid, Spelman.”  I lean over and kiss him once softly, feeling both of our smiles in it.  When we pull apart he asks me, “What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I haven’t been able to process anything.”  I tell him honestly as I run a hand through his curls.  He rubs a finger gently on my forearm and I appreciate it.  His touch grounds me to the present, otherwise my thoughts would run me off the Grecian cliffs and into the sea.  “It just feels like one thing after another you know?  Like first I’m being attacked.  Then I’m supposed to be queen.  And suddenly I’m the devil’s daughter and-and you’re a part of it all too and the devil wants to steal our kid?  The kid that doesn’t even exist yet?”  My face falls into my hands in exhaustion.  “I just don’t get it, Nick.  And it’d be fine if it was just me.  But I hate that you’re in this mess too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina,”. He grabbed my hands from my face and tilted up my chin ever so gently.  “If you’re in this, I’m in this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Nick-”. He stopped me with a thumb on my lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of that, Spellman.  I see where your brain is going.  Even if the Dark Lord didn’t have me as part of his plan, I’d still be here.  There’s no way in Heaven I’d let you go through this alone.  You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but kiss him then.  The fire that he had conjured was hot but we were burning hotter and I felt my need for him stronger than ever.  I put everything I had into the kiss as I moved closer to him.  The hunger and insistence that was pouring off of me was reminiscent of when he kissed me in the Baxter High hallway the night of the homecoming dance.  I can still feel the cool lockers against my back, except no one would interrupt us this time.  I move to cradle his jaw as I kiss him harder.  His hunger is palpable too, in the way he nips at my neck as he moves to kiss down it.  I lay my head back further and whisper to him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick, please.”  I don’t need to say the words for him to know what I mean, what I want.  We’ve been in this position far too many times for him not to recognize it.  He pauses to look at me, eyes wild and hair a mess.  My own face is flushed, lips swollen, the effects of our passion screaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you </span>
  </em>
  <span>louder than our words could ever say.  I smooth down his hair and he lets out a small groan, the simple touch driving him crazy.  “The research can wait can’t it?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles slyly and pulls me back to kiss him.  He lifts me up in the air and carries me back upstairs towards a bedroom, lips never breaking contact with mine.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My body hums in anticipation as we end up on a bed.  And when he’s over me and looking down his eyes remind me what I forgot for a while, but never will again.  He loved me, and he was about to show me in our own perfect way.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I try my best to hide in the shadows of the cafeteria during lunch, knowing that if I was seen suspicions would rise.  Blackwood had been all too happy to send the girls away for a day of “frolicking through the woods” and seemed too grateful for an opportunity to have some time with just the boys.  His giddy smile at being rid of the girls only bolstered my desire to move forward with the plan, hoping and praying he would take an extra large slice of pie.   </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d managed to cloak myself with a spell so I could still peek my head out of the doorway I was hiding behind.  I wanted to see my plan unfold, and keep an eye on everything just in case I had to intervene, which I knew I would.  Nick and Ambrose were walking from the buffet table back to their seats towards the front of the room.  Curiously, I watched them to see what they would do without Prudence and me around for the day.  Who would they sit with?  What would they talk about?  Melvin joined them and before I knew it a bunch of the younger campers were flocking to their table.  Nick and Ambrose smile at them and allow them to sit down, and it tugs at my heart to see that Nick isn’t the least bit annoyed.  They appear to be asking him question after question and Nick explains excitedly, making spell-casting gestures with his hands and physically altering theirs to help with their form.  I almost regret what I did to the pie, most of the warlocks not deserving it, but I push down the guilt when Blackwood takes the stage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s never something he does at lunch, usually taking his food to go and locking himself away in his office away from the campers.  Blackwood seemingly hates children, even his own young twins Judith and Judas, so the fact that he willingly is attending lunch is telling.  He taps his throat a few times, something I’ve come to learn is a spell to amplify the voice, and begins a long winded speech about the “superior warlock” and how to be a good leader.  He continued to speak of how to select a decent witch to marry, and to make sure that she’s tolerable enough to spend centuries with.  He drones on and on about making sure your magic is strong enough to subjugate your wife and even goes as far as explaining a subduing charm.  A few hoots and hollers arise in the crowd but both Ambrose and Nick’s faces twist in disgust as their eyes roll.  The younger warlocks’ own eyes are glued to the two of them, not Blackwood, as they absorb the older warlock’s responses.  They too look displeased and it gives me some hope in the male population in the future Church of Night.  But not enough to call off my plan entirely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick glances my way, confirming that he knew right where I was the whole time, and nods in support of my plans. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So in celebration of all your excellence, we have a special treat for you strapping young men.”  Blackwood says and I almost gag.  I have seriously never seen him this happy.  “A cherry cheesecake pie for each table!  We only break these out for special occasions.  And look around, gentlemen, it doesn’t get much more special than those that are in this room.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The young boys at Nick’s table appear to be excited and Nick’s face is apologetic, and it mirrors my own.  He gets up to grab his table’s pie, because to not do so would raise questions.  As he walks by I remove my cloak for a moment  and whisper for him to come over, just loud enough for only him to hear.  He turns my way and slips into the side door for a moment secretly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you trying to get caught, Spellman?”  Nick asks me and I sense a slight edge to his voice.  His eyebrows are raised, not in a playful way, but in one that tells me he’s questioning my plan.  When I don’t answer he speaks again. “Listen, I know that this is important to you and a lot of the warlocks are pretty awful but...but the guys at my table.  Especially the young ones, they don’t deserve this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I agree.”  I answer and he looks shocked to hear me concede.  “Way ahead of you.”  I hold out my hand.  “Give me your pie?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He eyes me suspiciously but hands over the pie willingly, still trusting me.  I pull a vial of the antidote out of my pocket and pour a little bit over the pie.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t need much for it to take effect and it tastes like sugar.”  I tell him and he nods with a small smile.  “Everyone at your table should be fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks, Spellman.”  He leans over and kisses my cheek once before filing back out into the cafeteria, no one having even noticed he was gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It didn’t take long for the irritant, I wouldn’t go as far as calling it a poison, to take effect.  The boys in the cafeteria began to have some...digestive issues as the pies on the tables were eaten.  In the midst of the chaos I caught Ambrose smirking and even Nick had a hint of a smile poking through, especially when Caliban appeared especially uncomfortable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone, pretend like you’re sick.”  I hear Nick explain to the young warlocks at the table.  They give him a weird look but Ambrose backs him up.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do it.  Trust us.”  Nick and Ambrose nod at each other.  “Our pie wasn’t tampered with, and you don’t want Blackwood thinking you were involved.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, Mr. Nick!”  One of the boys, who can’t be older than 8, answers and starts making vomiting noises.  The other boys follow suit and Nick’s soft smile pulls at my heart.  There he was, Nick Scratch, ‘Mr. I’m not a good person’ and he’s taking care of children.  I allow myself to revel in a possible future.  Nick and I are on the mortuary steps drinking tea and coffee while a little girl runs around causing trouble.  She has Nick’s dark hair and curls, but my eyes, and a headband to match mine.  It looks nice despite how far in the future something like that would be.   But before I could fall too deeply along my train of thoughts, Blackwood’s voice pulls me from my daydream. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gentlemen, please.”  He pauses to dry heave.  “We will figure out what this is.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve been poisoned!”  Someone shouts as the puke into a bucket.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re gonna die!”  An overly dramatic warlock shouts and I roll my eyes.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No one is dying today.”  Blackwood explains.  “And it’s likely not-” He pauses to throw up in his own bucket, a look of disgust on his face.  “It’s probably just food poisoning.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not.”  I declare stepping out of the shadows.  The sound of a female voice stops the chaos for a moment.  Everyone is staring at me, most in fear though Nick and Ambrose are smirking again.  But my eyes are narrow daggers aimed at Blackwood, ready to be thrown with pinpoint accuracy at any time.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sabrina Spellman.”  Blackwood sneered through his gritted teeth.  His face was a near green, and I could tell he was trying his best to look menacing.  But I wasn’t afraid of him, especially a Faustus Blackwood with explosive digestive issues.  “I should have guessed you were behind this.  Are all you pitiful witches involved?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No just one.”  I quip.  “And I’m hardly pitiful.  I think you know that.”  His eyes narrowed at me back.  I turn my gaze from Blackwood to the warlocks in the room.  “I’m truly sorry you all had to experience this discomfort.  But I’m trying to make a point to Fr. Blackwood.  Can anyone tell me which potion I brewed to induce the...issues you all are having?”  I raise my eyebrows and look around before landing on Blackwood.  He opens his mouth but I stop him with my hand in the air.  “You can’t answer.  I know you know.  You’re the high priest after all, you have to know these things.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To my surprise he keeps his mouth shut, eyes on me assessing my next move.  He does speak again, but not to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nicholas, Ambrose.”  Their heads, which had been turned down, look up at him.  “Answer Ms. Spellman’s question.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nope.  Don’t know it.”  Nick shrugs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Beats me.”  Ambrose says convincingly.  “Haven’t taken potions in like 80 years.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lies!”  Blackwood pounds his fist on the podium, but my boyfriend and cousin just shrug again.  Blackwood turns his scowl back towards me.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Funny how your precious warlocks can’t identify the simple Vile Ventris.”  I sneer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A few rounds of shocked gasps and curses flit through the air as the realization sets in.  Caliban stands up, though his legs are shaky. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve killed us.”  He states and I roll my eyes at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hardly.  If any of you knew anything about potions then you’d know the dose that was used will </span>
  </em>
  <span>not </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You mentioned a point, Ms. Spellman.”  Blackwood spoke again.  “Make it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I jump into a speech, focusing on the absurdity of separating warlocks and witches rather than the boys' complete idiocy.  I’d already poisoned them, I didn’t need to overly insult them too.  I spoke about how it wasn’t fair that only the girls had to take potions all the way through camp and the boys could find themselves in a dire situation if they were without a witch.  I challenge them to identify an antidote, which of course none of them can, though Blackwood tried to force Ambrose and Nick into it again. His resolve was cracking while mine was bolstered as I recite with perfect pronunciation the ingredients in the antidote before pulling out what I had and starting to distribute it, ending with Blackwood of course.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not saying that I don’t want to be in potions, I do.”  I declare as the boys’ faces start to return to a normal color, some even begin eating again to replenish their empty stomachs.  “All I’m saying is that the warlocks should take it too.  Clearly even though you consider it a feminine art, it’s important.”  I turn to the boys in their seats, who look less angry and more in awe.  “Who wants to take a potions class.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nearly every warlock has their arms raised high in the air.  A few don’t, like Luke and Caliban, probably too salty that I outsmarted them.  I turn and see Nick’s hand raised high too, smile and wink present on his face.  My heart tugs again. He’s not someone who needs to take the class.  Heaven, he could probably teach every class here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I believe you have some curriculum correction to do, Father.”  I say in my sweetest voice possible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I suppose I do.”  He answers in an eerily calm tone that tells me the conversation is far from over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I’m gonna go catch up with the girls.”  I say as I hop down from the stage and flip my hair.  I walk past Nick’s table as I do and blow him a kiss with a wink of my own.  There is even a slight round of applause as I exit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mission accomplished. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun and a light sea breeze pour through the window.  I open an eye to see the dainty white curtains dancing with each wind gust, as if waving good morning.  And it was a good morning, and an even better night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was laying on my side wrapped up in the soft white sheet and Nick’s arm was plastered against my bare waist.  His easy breathing almost lulled me back to sleep but the curtains waved again and it reminded of what time it likely was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.”  I said as I sat up straight, the sheet and Nick’s warm arm falling away from my body.  The breeze is chillier than I expected and goosebumps form immediately over my arms and bare chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My abrupt movements wake Nick up and he sits up too, rubbing his eyes first and then moves to touch my lower back.  More goosebumps form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, shit, shit.”  I continue and facepalm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s you, Spellman.”  Nick starts, his voice groggy and rough from having been woken up so quickly.  “But I think it’s still too early for a freak out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckle a little, not being able to help it, and turn my face in my hands to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the morning, Nick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.”  He nods and begins to move his hand up and down my back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re in Greece.”  He continues to stare at me not understanding.  I guess I’m going to have to spell it out for him so I kind of yell, “We have school, Nick!  And I have aunts who were pretty pissed about California, so how do you think they’ll react to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Greece! </span>
  </em>
  <span> They don’t even know we’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick holds up a finger and then mutters a spell in Latin.  Sparks and fire shoot out of his hand as he waves it in the air, sending a message.  When he finishes he kisses my rosy cheek once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now they do.”  He explains and I narrow my eyes indicating he needs to explain.  “I just sent a fire message to Ambrose telling him we’re on a research mission and we’ll be back later today or tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t done one ounce of research yet and we’ve been here for hours.”  I point out with a slight joking pout and cross my arms around my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t really care that we hadn’t cracked a book yet, or explored Nick’s house.  I much preferred the exploring we did last night.  It had been a long time since Nick and I had had sex, and it had felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> to connect with him in that way again.  It’s not that it was all about sex before, we could never have it again and I’d still know we loved each other.  But I didn’t want to do that, and after last night I know he didn’t either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good with what we accomplished yesterday.”  He smirked and nudged me with his shoulder.  I couldn’t help but smile and giggle back, my cheeks turning a bit red.  “But we should get going.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up and searches around the room for clothes and hands me a T-shirt from a drawer he has here, knowing I’ll want it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a bathroom down the hall if you want a bath.  I’ll go pick us up some breakfast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves me in the room and I lay back on the bed and take a deep breath.  I give myself one minute of sinking into the comfortable bed, recalling how it felt to be pinned on it beneath Nick a few hours ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the minute passes I breathe again and force myself up, letting the real world and the need for answers consume my thoughts instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, which consisted of fresh pastries and coffee from a local bakery, Nick showed me the parts of the house I hadn’t seen.  The rest of the second floor consisted of the master bedroom which he sort of understandably breezed past.  He stood in the doorway of the other room, gazing at it in a seemingly longing way.  It was set up for a child, with its tiny bed and tiny toys.  It was his room.  The thought moved throughout my whole body, making me tense as I anticipated his reaction.  Instead he just leaned on the doorframe and smiled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your room?”  I ask him gently as my fingertips graze his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”  He says, nodding his head and pointing to a pillow in the corner.  “That’s where Amalia slept once I was too big for her to be in my bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grasp his elbow tighter.  The personal things he was sharing were just pouring out of him at this point, and even if I wanted to I couldn’t stop it, the levy was broken.  “Like I said we didn’t spend as much time here so the house is simpler.  But I like it.”  He moves his fingers up and down the white walls and his smile indicates he’s thinking of another memory, one he’ll keep to himself for now. “Let’s keep going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leads me back downstairs where I can see the living room and kitchen better in the morning light.  We pass a few pictures, the first of a man and woman on their wedding day.  I can tell right away it’s his parents.  Nick’s father has red hair and a beard but I can tell that other than that Nick looks just like him.  The woman on his arm has dark curly hair and dark eyes, likely being where Nick got his from.  She is smiling brightly but I can see a hint of fire in her eyes, and I can picture the woman yelling in Greek at her husband for throwing their toddler into the sea to “learn to swim.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The picture next to it is one of Nick as a baby, with his chubby cheeks and dark mess of hair.  He’s laughing and smiling at someone off camera.  And the last is the three of them sitting on what looks to be rocks by the sea.  Nick is about 3 or 4 so I’m assuming it was taken shortly before they died.  Also in the picture is a large werewolf, Amalia, sticking close to where Nick is sitting on his mom’s lap.  They look happy, and it makes me wonder if they knew about the Dark Lords plan yet.  I hope they didn’t.  I hope they had gotten this perfect day without it tainted by the Devil’s desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lastly Nick pulls me towards a door towards the back of the house.  It’s tucked in a corner, and had he not shown me I would have missed it completely.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m thinking any information I’m looking for is gonna be in here.  My mom’s study.”   He twiddled with his fingers outside the door.  “I actually don’t think I’ve ever been in here.  I was little, but mom was always very secretive about what she did in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go in alone?”  I ask him, thinking maybe he’d want the first time he went in to be a solo experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.”  He shook his head quickly.  “I need you in there with me, Spellman.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smile softly at him and nod as he turns to open the door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside Nick chuckles beside me as we take in that it’s messier than expected.  There’s a red, velvet couch on one wall, bookshelves on the other, and a large desk in the middle.  The bookshelves are filled to the brim and if I could harbor a guess I’d assume his dad’s study looks similar.  The desk has various papers and artifacts on it, ones of all shapes and sizes that I could stare all day at.  On the back wall is an elaborate tree painting and when I go closer I see that it’s not just a painting but an elaborate depiction of Nick’s lineage.  His eyes go wide as he looks at it all around, and I know it’s something he’s never seen before.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know much about his parents, especially his mom considering he didn’t know she was divine, so his mouth opens slightly in awe as he pours over the whole tree and makes his way to the top, where the goddess Helena stands looking down on all the names.  Nick’s mother connects with a small offshoot, indicating she didn’t marry a Greek and Nick’s name is below.   Nick gently caresses his parents names, tinged slightly darker like the ones above it.  I figure it means they’re dead.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen this before.”  Nick says, confirming my suspicion that he hadn’t.  “I didn’t even know my mom’s parents’ names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is incredible Nick.”  I tell him staring in awe at the painting as well.  The tree was golden and teal and one of the most beautiful things I’d ever seen.  Some of the names on the same level as his parents weren’t dark, meaning some of them were alive.  Meaning Nick had family.  Nick looks it over one more time taking a mental picture, while I take an actual picture with my phone.  He chuckles at me.  “What?  We may need the names later.”  He shakes his head at me, knowing the real reason is because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>may want to look at it later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s start looking around.”  He says cautiously as he spins in a circle, unaware of where to begin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I look through papers and you take the books.”  I decide for him.  “Those are your specialty anyways.”  He kisses my cheek in thanks and heads over to the tall shelves, takes a deep breath, and dives in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours spent in comfortable silence go by in Nick’s mom’s office.  He goes and picks up lunch for us and we eat fresh fish, olives and grape leaves.  He keeps going at the bookshelves, making a “to read” pile as I tackle the random stuff in the room.  In the corner next to the couch under a thousand layers of dust I find a small chest, no bigger than a backpack.  It’s a dark cherry wood and has the initials N.A.S. on the top in intricate cursive.  It doesn’t have a lock so I try to open it, with no luck.  I use an unlocking spell which doesn’t work either.  I look over my shoulder at Nick who’s brow is furrowed in concentration in an open book and make the decision to bother him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Nick, check this out.”  His attention is immediately drawn to me as he slaps the book shut and tosses it in the pile.  He kneels down by me and touches the chest in the same reverent way he did the wall with the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N.A.S.”  He starts.  “I think that’s me.  Nicholas Adrian Scratch.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think your mom left it for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s possible.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t open it.”  I tell him with a shrug.  He narrows his eyes in concentration and bites his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s probably because only I can.”  Nick says simply and goes to open it.  It does so with ease and reveals letters, journals and pictures.  I gasp audibly as Nick’s face twists in contemplation.  We don’t have to speak it.  The answers we’re looking for are in there.  “Let’s take this back with us.”  He gestures to the pile of books he started earlier.  “That stuff too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can look through it here if you want.”  I suggest and place a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No we should get back before Zelda comes after us.”  He says half-joking.  We both were surprised she hadn’t shown up already.  “I’m gonna send it all to my place, we can look at it all there and compare it to the things on my mom I already have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”  I agree as he casts a spell and the materials disappear.  “But are you sure?  We can stay here a little longer.  It’s your home.”  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He turns to me with pure love and adoration in his eyes.  The look is far more beautiful than anything I’d ever seen.  More than the California Coast.  More than the entirety of Greece itself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my home, Spellman.”  He leans down to kiss me tenderly.  I want to melt into it and sink onto the floor, never leaving.  Before I can say anything else he teleports us back to my bedroom instead of the front porch.  Looking down at myself I realize why, I’m still in his t-shirt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you take me back sometime?”  I ask him as we walk down the stairs to the study after changing, where we suspect the Aunties will be waiting to reprimand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already in my plans, Spellman.”  He says with a wink and grabs my hand, knowing we’ll both need the support of the other.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we walk in, the mood is quiet and eerie.  I can feel the tension rolling off Zelda in waves and bouncing off the walls.  Her glare is so piercing I almost don’t notice the others in the room until I hear the familiar proper drawl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am quite disappointed you’ve left me out of all the drama as of late.”  It was Dorian.  “I really do love a good battle.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sitting on the couch and it’s other inhabitants draw some shock from me.  Caliban had returned and his arm was draped over Davina’s shoulders who sat next to him.  Lilith hovered in the corner, still a strong presence and spoke next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re going to defeat the Dark Lord we need a plan.”  She paused for dramatic affect.  “And were to need all the help we can get.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we got Caliban, Davina, Lilith and Dorian all in a room together claiming they want to help.  Will they?  </p><p>We also got Nick opening up more about his family and missing his mom amidst his break up.  I can just imagine a heartbroken Nick running off to Greece for some connection to his family.  Ugh sometimes I just want to hug him.  </p><p>In our summer story I loved writing Nick interacting with younger campers.  Proof he'd make an amazing dad. </p><p>Anyways let me know what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I know I promised this last night, but after work I just couldn't do one more thing so I figure one day late isn't too bad.  Anyways, shall we form a plan?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 23</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what, we're all on the same team now?”  I say while crossing my arms.  I could feel Nick boiling at my side.  His piercing stare rotated between Caliban and Davina, not sure which he was more angry at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice of you to return, cousin.”  Ambrose quips with a teasing wave.  I shoot him an annoyed glance but Aunt Zee jumps in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think we won’t have a conversation about the two of you running off across the world to research.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”  Ambrose cuts in with a high-pitched laugh.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Research.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> The disapproving look he gets from Zelda shuts him up again.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But </span>
  </em>
  <span>we have more important things to discuss, like how we’re going to defeat the Dark Lord.”  Zelda says, putting a pin in the Greece conversation for now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take a deep breath and look around the room, I don’t quite trust most of the people here.  I know we’ll have to go to battle against the Dark Lord eventually, but Nick and I don’t even know how to do that yet.  That had been the whole point of the Greece trip, so Nick could find some answers.  And I had questions of my own I wanted answered before we even thought about staging an attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense, Aunt Zee but the devil doesn’t even know we know.”  I look to her and question her urgency before turning to the others.  “And three of you in this room have betrayed me, two of which tried to kill me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t done any of that.”  Dorian points out and raises his hand smugly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your morals are questionable at best.”  Nick retorts out and Dorian shrugs in agreement leaning back on the chair and putting his hands behind his head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorian is here because as a bartender, he has the unique opportunity to hear a lot of secrets.”   Zelda starts and Dorian cuts her off with a sly look at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have heard the things Nicky used to say about you before you two got together.”  Nick presses his lips together in embarrassment as Dorian’s voice goes up a few octaves in mockery of him, “‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s just so beautiful, Dorian.  So powerful, Dorian.’  </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was quite entertaining.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look over at Nick whose face is having an internal conflict over whether to be pissed or amused.  I grab his hand and smile softly, thinking him spilling his guts over a crush incredibly adorable.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what have you heard, Gray?”  Nick asks him smoothing right over the mockery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As some of you know some of my patrons prefer the...darker forms of pleasure.  The sex demons that are summoned have been whispering that the unrest in Hell is growing.   A revolution of sorts is coming.  Typically I’d take the word of a sex demon with a grain of salt, but my other contacts in Hell have confirmed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have also heard similar reports.  What was once whispers of rebellion is nearing shouts now.”  Caliban adds.  I whip my head around to glare at him when he speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Dark Lord intends to move up his timeline.”  Lilith adds.  “We’ll need to attack soon.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he told you this?”  I snap at her.  “How do I know you’re not still working for him.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I try and have you killed if I was on his side.”  She answers.  She has a point.  “He still thinks I am, that I’m keeping an eye on you to make sure you stay on the correct path.  But I assure you I don’t want you on the throne any more that you do.  It was promised to me for eons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have it.”  I tell her again.  “I just don’t know that I can trust you people.”  I turn to Davina.  “You especially.  You were my friend.  Nick’s friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallows hard and straightens in her seat, Caliban’s arm falling away.   Everyone watches our interaction intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen it was never my intention to hurt anyone.  I didn’t know about his plan, and I’m sorry.  You don’t have to like me and you don’t have to trust me.  But I don’t want this world to end, I quite like being alive.”  She pauses to purse her lips before smirking slightly.  “And the whole stealing your child thing to take over the world?  That’s fucked up.  What an asshole.  I’m happy to help take him down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take her words in and nod once after looking at Nick, who did the same.  We didn’t trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>But we trusted that she didn’t want to die and for now, that was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”  I say with a defeated shrug.  Nick wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me tight to him to remind Caliban who I’m with just as much as he does it to comfort me.  I place my hand on top of his in approval of his intentions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all remain silent for a few moments, thinking of what to do next.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find anything of use in Greece?”  Zelda asks us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I allow Nick to answer, giving him the chance to decide what he wanted to share about his short lived childhood there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found a trunk of things for me from my mother.  If there’s anything I need to know I’ll find it in there.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.”  Zelda nodded and stood up.  “You can look through it all after we eat.  Hilda?”  She turns to her.  “You made something, correct?.”  She turns back to Nick and I after Hilda nods and says, “Sabrina you’ll work with Lilith after.”  I open my mouth to retort and tell her I wouldn’t be leaving Nick’s side but she holds up a finger.  “Don’t even try to argue. If Mr. Scratch needs help, he can ask Prudence or Ambrose.  You need to learn your part in all this.  It’s high time you stop running off on a whim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Auntie.”  I grumble and cross my arms.  Everyone begins to file out of the room and Nick turns his head to kiss my temple.  I close my eyes and lean into it.  Our escape was short lived.  Now the real work begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breakfast was a noisy affair.  Between Ambrose making sensual jokes about our trip to Greece to lighten the mood and Davina talking on and on to Caliban, we hardly hear Zelda’s stern lecture.  Hilda flits around the kitchen making sure everyone’s cups are filled and plates are packed but doesn’t try to interject.  All I really want to do is go to Nick’s and look through his stuff with him, be there for him when he learns about his family.  But I know I can’t.  I have my own family history to learn, my own powers to discover.  Ambrose is always making comments about me and Nick not being able to be apart.  I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>about to prove him right.  So instead I’ll spend the afternoon with Lilith.  Who tried to kill me.  Multiple times.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, this is no use!”  I yell and slump into a chair in the study.  Lilith rolls her eyes at me, annoyed, but I don’t care.  We’d been working for a few hours and I was still confused.  I’m annoyed too.  The history and spells she’d been teaching me were more complicated than anything I’d ever done.  And there wasn’t even one on how to defeat the Dark Lord, I was supposed to combine them all.  It also didn’t help that my mind kept wandering to Nick.  “How am I supposed to kill the Dark Lord?  I just found out he was my father like two days ago.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would learn if you listened to me.”  She says while crossing her arms and leaning against the desk in front of me.  “Instead of worrying about whatever your boyfriend is doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sit up straight and narrow my eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything he’s known his entire life was just turned upside down.  He’s basically a god and his oldest friend is a liar.  It’s a lot to take in and I’m certain he needs me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Sabrina.”  She stands up and her eyes are piercing in mine, her tone serious.  “What you need to do is focus.  Mr. Scratch will be fine and you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other later.  Right now you have to learn how to tap into your abilities.  There is only so much time I have to teach you before the Dark Lord will get suspicious, and you are wasting it worrying about some boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not just some boy.”  I retort firmly.  A smug look paints my face.  “Lucifer didn’t think he was just some boy when he planned for the two of us to rule.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith doesn’t allow my dig to fester, she just purses her lips.  She’s about to open her mouth to say something else when the door opens to Hilda serving a tray of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought this might help calm the nerves I’m sure you have, Love.”  She tells me and eyes Lilith suspiciously.  “Some for you too as well, Madam...Lilith.  It’s bourbon not tea.”  With a nervous wave she heads back out the door leaving me and Lilith alone again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a sip of my tea but didn’t look at Lilith again.  She sits down and mumbles indecipherable mutterings to herself.  After a moment to collect herself she grabs her cup and downs it.  Wiping her lips and sighing she looks at me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina, I know that this is a lot to take in.”  I stare her down searching for her point.  A lot to take is an understatement.  “And there will be time to process later.  But now you need to focus on these spells.”  She points to parchment that I’ve been staring at for the past few hours.  “I am risking a lot by helping you.  My suffering would  be legendary should we fail.  Yours and Mr. Scratch’s wouldn’t be pleasant either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t fail.”  I state, feeling determination and power rising in my bones.  “I won’t.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I picture myself taking down Satan, and ripping the crown off of his head.  I picture my aunts sipping tea, Aunt Zee with a cigarette, the two laughing with one another.  I see my cousin and Prudence, and I see Nick and I years in the future, happy and free from the Dark Lord’s influence.  I picture him defeated, unable to cause chaos any further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more I focus on my end goal and keeping my family safe, the more my power grows.  I can feel it rushing through my body and pumping through my veins.  My skin starts to glow as my hair turns even brighter, transforming into a silver fire, curled flames that cradle my face but don’t burn it.  Lilith would later tell me my eyes shined white as well and the power that reverberated off of me shook the room, knocking over my unfinished cup of tea.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?”  It’s Harvey’s voice that brings me down from my high.  Hilda is following in behind him, Roz and Theo and shooting me an apologetic look.  “What was that ‘Brina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe, Mr. Kinkle, that Sabrina has just found out how to tap into her powers.  And her motivation.”  Lilith with a sly and satisfied smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smile knowingly at her before turning to my friends.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been at school.”  Theo says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I had a vision.”  Roz explains, a slight worried look touching her features. “You have to accept the crown, Sabrina.  It’s the only way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I tap my foot on the ground in time with Blackwood’s growls and words.  I wasn’t really listening, I’d started tuning him out once he told me he’d put the boys in potions starting next Summer, surprised that he’d caved so easily.  He’d been angry and told me that I should have just come to him with my concerns like a normal person, scolded me for putting the future of the coven at risk.  He definitely didn’t like my comment about the future of the Coven being dismal if the boys couldn’t figure out a simple poison.  He’d said something along the lines of  “just you wait until Zelda hears of this” but I knew she wouldn’t care.  She may even applaud me.  Eventually when Blackwood realized I was hardly listening and was certainly not sorry he sent me on my way with a punishment of organizing old books for the next week, which I knew Nick would be all too eager to help me with so I hardly cared.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blackwood all but shoved me out of his office and sent me on my way.  I really did feel a little bad about the whole thing, but the warlocks would be fine.  They’d have a day or two of uncomfortable aftershocks is all and everything would be back to normal soon.  A few of them had even come up to me and said what I did was badass.  Caliban and Luke didn’t, eyes narrowed in my direction for probably the rest of eternity.   Though I figure their disdain for me comes from other things: my rejection of Caliban and my cousin dumping Luke the second he met Prudence.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick is sitting on a bench outside Blackwood’s office building waiting for me when I walk out, nose in a book as usual.  The sound of the door slamming behind me catches his attention and an adorable smile poked at his features when he saw me skipping down the stairs.  His smile grows as he stands to greet me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You make bail, Bonnie?”   He asks, teasing me and narrowing his eyes before pretending to take in our surroundings in search of an exit.  “Or do we need to make a run for it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re in the clear, Clyde.”  I tease him right back and roll my eyes, always amazed at his knowledge of mortal history.  “No need for a getaway car this time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahh.”  He places his hands behind his back and gives a small nod and bow.  “Shame.  I was hoping we could get out of here.  Blackwood cancelled classes for the rest of the day to give everyone time to...recover.”  He can’t help but smirk as I keep up the act we’re playing at. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmmm.”  I answer him and place my pointer finger on my chin, voice mysterious and seductive.  “What’d you have in mind?  Dorian’s?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about Dr. Cee’s?” He suggests.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”  I drop my hand from my face and my voice goes back to its normal tone.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve never actually seen it in the summer and you said it yourself you usually go there a ton.”  He shrugs.  “Why not?”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’d have to wear glamours.”  I say to him and he nods.  “Everyone thinks we’re away at camp.  And if any coven member caught us…” I fade off and consider him, but I find myself wanting to go, craving a milkshake and a boatload of fries.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Glamours are a good idea.  Blackwood doesn’t really mind us sneaking away to Dorian’s, but going into town looking like ourselves would be pushing it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re really gonna go?”  I ask him, getting a little excited.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I assume we’ll be spending a lot of time there in a few weeks when Summer is over.”  He states knowing me well.  “Why don’t we start now?”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I press my lips together before smiling and grabbing his hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s go, Scratch.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After trudging through the woods and sneaking through the break in the wards, we quickly put on our disguises.  The glamours were effective, there was no trace of silvery hair on top of my head and instead I had long brown hair, straight as a board.  My skin was a shade darker, eyes blue and I couldn’t help myself from increasing my height just a tad.  Nick’s glamour had him looking like he was stepping right off the beach.  I had to physically stop myself from laughing at his ‘surfer-dude’ appearance with shaggy blonde hair and bright eyes.  He was still handsome in this form, but I much preferred Nick as he was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We teleport to right outside downtown and head down Main Street.  It’s decorated for Summer just as I remember.  There’s twinkling lights that form a tunnel across both sides of the street and a few of the local businesses had set up outside shopping and dining options.  My friends and I used to spend endless days on Main Street, running in and out of Cee’s and searching for vintage finds in the local consignment shop.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick grasps my hand as he walks on the side closest to the road.  I just realized now that Harvey had never done that and Nick had just done it wordlessly, effortlessly moving me to his other side.  I didn’t need protection, he knew that, but he wanted to put himself between me and the cars anyways.  I lean over and kiss his cheek.  It’s nice but it’s a little weird, given that it’s not my usual lips or his usual cheek.  The look he gives me tells me the thought the same.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What was that for?”  He asks me in a voice that I am definitely not used to.  It’s deeper than it usually is and has a twang to it.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just because.”  I shrug my own voice a few octaves higher.  He pauses for a second and pulls me off to the side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can we both agree that this is a little strange?”  He raises his blonde eyebrows at me and I crinkle my nose in return.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Absolutely.”  I laugh a little and he cringes at the squeakiness of it.  I reach up and ruffle his blonde hair.  “I miss your dark curls.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He touches my nose and smiles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This nose doesn’t crinkle in quite the same way as yours.”  He still manages to smirk with this glamour.  “And while your own voice tends to increase in pitch when you're mad, it doesn’t usually make it this high.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I smack his arm and giggle before wrapping mine around it and start walking again.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think it’s safe to say that glamour foreplay isn’t something we’ll be doing.”  I state and squeeze his arm tighter.  He chuckles in response.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s one particular kink I’ve never really been fond of.”  He answers me.  “I prefer to be able to look at my partner and actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>see </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.  If they have to be someone else for you to enjoy sex, you’re not doing it right.”  I don’t say anything for a moment and he takes my silence as an unasked question.  He leans close to my ears and whispers, “Glamours are never something we’ll have to do.  Trust me, we do it right.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He winks and I pull him closer and smile still as we make it to the window of Cee’s.  It’s still decorated for Halloween, it always is despite the Summer temperature.  My smile falters as we check out who’s all there.  </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A few kids from school are in one booth, Billy Marlin and his goons, Zoe and some of the other girls from cheer.   I recognize a few people who have been to the Mortuary.  There’s a family eating, the toddler is getting ketchup in her hair while the little boy sucks down his mint milkshake.  But tucked in another corner in another booth are my friends.  Theo is on one side with his back to me and Roz and Harvey are on the other side.  They’re all laughing at something Theo said and Roz is leaning into Harvey slightly.  They look happy.  Nick’s eyes catch what I’m staring at and they go wide before settling back to their normal size.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah.”  He pauses.  “The boyfriend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I roll my eyes at his ridiculousness and turn to find a small smirk on his face.  I can’t help but smile a little too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ex-boyfriend, Nick.”  I cross my arms and raise my eyebrows.  “You’re my boyfriend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even in this glamour?”  He teases and flicks the absurd colorful shirt he’s wearing.  Even with a different face, anything but dark just looks out of place on him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even then.”  I answer.  I bite my lower lip, something that makes him smile.  It’s a hint that even though I don’t look like me, I’m still me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wanna go somewhere else?”  He suggests.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”  I answer immediately.  “I want a milkshake and fries and besides, it’s not like they’ll recognize us.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lead the way, Bonnie.”  He gestures to the door and calls me by a code name.  The name ‘Sabrina’ is too uncommon, and we didn’t want my friends to hear it.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why thank you, Clyde.”  I wink at him and we find our own booth in an opposite corner.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick grabs a menu and starts to look over it, while I just look at him.  I didn’t need the menu, having memorized it long ago.  The waitress comes over and takes our order, a s’mores shake for me and a chocolate strawberry for Nick.  We also order fries, onion rings, and nachos because we’re both starving.  We sit and have simple and easy conversation while eating, but I can’t help but let my eyes drift in the direction of my friends every time I hear them laugh.  Nick catches on and reaches over to grab my hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can go say hi, Sabrina.”  He whispers at me, his gaze is earnest and supportive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No I can’t.”  I shake my head at him and play with my fingers in my lap.  “Even if I weren’t wearing a glamour I don’t think Harvey would want to see me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Especially with me.”  Nick adds on and looks down at his hands too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not that.”  I lean forward quickly.  “I’ve never had an ex-boyfriend before so I don’t exactly know how to act around him.  And we were friends before and have the same friends now…”. I rub my forehead in confusion.  “And I just don’t know how things are gonna look come fall.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you want to leave?”  He asks me as he grabs my hand across the table, sensing that being here was hard for me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”  I sigh and squeeze his hand.  “I’m going to have to get used to it being weird.  We can’t live in Summer Camp forever.”  He smiles at me and then looks over at my friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It may not seem like it now, Spellman, but things will go back to normal.  You’ll get your friends back and we’ll all get along.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You and Harvey?  Get along?”  I raise my eyebrows and he chuckles slightly.  “He hates you.  You hate him.”  I point out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll play nice with the mortal for you.”  He says and I laugh outright.  It’s piercing and it honestly is annoying, it draws eyes in us from around the diner.  Roz narrows her eyes at us as if she can see right through our glamour.  And honestly? She might.  He squeezes my hand again and brings it to his lips.  “You and Harvey were friends before.  You’ll get there again.  You’re a hard one to shake, Spellman.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I laugh again and make the decision to get up and join him on his side of the booth.  We last a few minutes before I say something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cuddling with a body that isn’t you is weird.  I don’t fit right.”  He laughs and agrees with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You read my mind.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go back to camp?”  I ask him and he eyes me deviously.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about we take off these glamours and head to Dorian’s.  He’s got a new state room I want to check out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I raise my eyebrows suggestively and quickly pull him out of the diner, neither of us moving fast enough in these bodies.  We couldn’t wait to take them off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After my friends barged into the house I quickly called Nick home.  Ambrose was with him and Davina followed shortly after.  Surprisingly, they hadn’t killed each other, and Nick didn’t look at her quite as menacingly as he was doing before.  Perhaps they had gotten a chance to talk.  The air in the room was tense again, similar to how it was when we returned from Greece.  Roz paced, Harvey huddled in a corner, and Theo sat amused in one of the chairs with his eyes darting around the room.  He hadn’t seen this many magical beings in one place before and he was eating it up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you see, Roz?”  I ask her once everyone is there.  I keep my distance from Caliban and Davina, still not ready to let them fully in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw two versions of events.  One where you accept the crown and one where you don’t.  When you accept it everything is fine.  There’s a coronation, a celebration.  It looks beautiful actually.  But when you try and defeat him without accepting it, I see a war here in Greendale...everyone dies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There has to be another way.”  Ambrose states.  “You don’t want the crown, cousin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I certainly don’t want you to have it.”  Lilith adds crossing her arms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the vision is wrong?”  Dorian suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rosalind’s visions have been incredibly accurate in the past.”  Zelda answers and then turns to me. “You won’t do it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it means you’re all safe…”  I trail off.  It doesn’t take much thinking, if it came down to me accepting the crown or everyone I love dying I’d 100% take it.  Without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.”  It’s Nick’s voice that rings loudest among the protests.  “That’s not happening, Spellman.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you see about Nick?”  I ask Roz, ignoring everyone’s disagreement.  “He’s a part of this too.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s there next to you when you accept.  And he’s dead when you don’t.  Why?”  Roz says simply.  She sounds sad.  Defeated.  I look to my right where Nick is asking for permission.  He nods and gives it to me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jump into an explanation into Nick’s parentage and how he’s been a part of the Dark Lord’s plan this whole time.  Harvey scoffs and rolls his eyes when he hears that Nick is part Greek God, and I can tell Nick is biting back a smirk.  Roz gasps when I tell them that the Dark Lord planned to steal our future child and Theo shook his head at the absurdity of all.  Harvey looked like he was going to be sick.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we have to accept.”  I say and shrug after explaining everything and feeling defeated too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Sabrina.”  Nick pushes.  “We’re not doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick, you heard Roz.”  I turn to him like there’s no one else in the room.  “If we don’t the world ends.  Everyone dies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The world’s going to end with Lucifer’s plan anyways.  Us buying into it just pushes back the timeline.  You know he wants to make Earth the 10th circle.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have time to figure that out.”  I argue.  “At least this way the world doesn’t end </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”  He shakes his head and I start to grow frustrated at his selfishness.  “He doesn’t get you.  He doesn’t get us.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sigh deeply and rub my face, half expecting someone else to jump in the conversation.  But they’re all stunned silent too.  Surprisingly it’s Harvey who speaks next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I make a suggestion?”  He asks while hesitantly raising his hand.  I nod at him.  “What if you said yes...accepted the crown?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been listening to a damn thing we’ve been saying?”  Ambrose digs into him, annoyed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a forceful tone I’ve never heard him use, Harvey kept going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you didn’t let me finish.”  He swallowed hard.  “What if you accepted...but then didn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”  Hilda asked leaning forward on her chair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean you make him think you accept, and then blindside him.  Betray him.”  Harvey explained further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a bad idea, Kinkle.”  Nick said looking sufficiently impressed. “Like a Trojan Horse of sorts.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on his good side, and then attack.”  I echo and then turn to Lilith who’s been quietly observing this whole time.  “Could it work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just might.”  She smiled slightly and frighteningly.  “Your father is incredibly vain, he’d be too pleased with himself to see it coming.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s what you saw, Roz.”  I tell my friend as I walk to grab her hands.  “Do you think that’s possible?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be.”  She answered honestly with a shrug.  “I just know you can’t fight him here.  That won’t work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we take the fight to Hell then.”  I spin on my heel towards Lilith.  “So we have our plan.  You can tell my Father that you approached me and Nick and we accept the proposition for a prominent place in Hell.”  I pause and look at him.  He nods for me to keep going, a supportive and impressed glint in his eye.  “Once his guard is down we’ll attack.”  I turned to Nick again.  “I figured out what I need to do to do that today.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”  He answers in confirmation.  A silent conversation occurs between the two of us.  We’d talk about our newfound powers later.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I believe I have a party to plan and a Dark Lord to inform.”  Lilith nods and heads for the exit.  “Caliban, you’re with me.  Dorian, you’ll prepare the drinks.  Something powerful enough to loosen the Dark Lord’s defenses.”     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.”  Dorian says with a wink and disappears.  Lilith and Caliban leave too in a pillar of fire.  Davina made herself busy with a book and my friends bid me goodbye with promises of coming back tomorrow to help in any way they could.  When it was just my family, Nick, and Prudence left I let some of my nervousness show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think this is going to work?”  I ask them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s risky.”  Zelda says honestly.  “But I think it’s our best shot.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ll stand with me?  Against the Dark Lord?”  I ask them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Love!”  Hilda answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prudence nods and Ambrose makes some joke and calls me ‘Your majesty.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without question.”  Zelda says, putting one hand on my shoulder and the other on Nick’s.  “No one messes with my family.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t miss the flash of vulnerability in Nick’s eyes.  He liked hearing Zelda call him family.  And he is family.  Prudence is too.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More than they’ll ever realize.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So they're going to accept!  A bit of a nod to the end of season 2.  But hopefully it all works this time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter took so long for me to get out there.  Life's been really crazy lately and there's been some family and work stuff that took priority.  I just haven't had the mental or emotional capacity in me to write/edit on a regular basis.  I'm feeling more back on track now so the next update should come out sooner.  </p><p>Sometimes you just need to take a mental break ya know?  </p><p>Anyways enjoy our first glimpse into Hell...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 24</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The week waiting for Lilith to make the preparations was the longest week of my life.  After teleporting back to Hell to inform Lucifer of our agreement to fulfill his wishes, she returned a few days later with an embossed invitation for my Coronation and Nick’s Accolade, which would happen on Saturday.  I would be Queen but Lucifer wouldn’t let Nick be royalty, the title of King being held by himself.  So Nick would be a Knight of the Highest Order, and in Lilith’s words “a steadfast lover of the Queen.”  It all sounded wonderful and as Nick and I admitted in a quiet moment, it may even be something we’d like, but only if it were something of our own choosing and if the Dark Lord’s plan didn’t involve the destruction of the world and everyone in it.  I didn’t need ultimate power or rank.  All I wanted was Greendale and the people I loved.  Eternity in Hell could wait.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambrose had accompanied Lilith when she first went back after she suggested someone go with her to confirm what she was saying was true.  Lilith didn’t think that the Dark Lord would just believe we’d agree, him having seen me push the limits and challenge authority every chance I got.  Ambrose was all too eager to volunteer, excited to get his hands on the relics and books down there.  He had vouched for us, claimed that I had been elated when I learned of my true parentage and longed for an outlet to use my profound powers.  He claimed Nick had similar thoughts, and that he’d go to the end of each and every realm to stick by my side.  That part was true I knew.  Ambrose had also said, almost cheekily, that the Dark Lord insisted we be married right away.  But my cousin shot down that suggestion rather quickly reporting that while Nicholas and I would marry someday, forcing us to do so at sixteen would only end in disaster.  The Dark Lord didn’t push on that and I was grateful.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made it clear to my Aunt Zelda that Nick and I would be going to school at Baxter High that week while waiting for Lilith’s instructions.  She insisted I stay home and prepare but I wanted some sense of normalcy, especially if this all goes wrong and I never set foot in the mortal realm again.  She didn’t press the issue after that.  There was another big game this weekend and the school was going nuts for it.  We pretended to be excited, but we knew we wouldn’t be there.  We had a weekend getaway in Hell and would come up with some excuse as to why we’d both be missing it.  Maybe Mono or something.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roz hadn’t had any more visions, but promised to let us know if she did and Nick and Harvey were surprisingly getting along.  I think Nick was impressed with Harvey’s plan and Harvey realized more every day that he and I weren’t right for each other.  Plus I saw him kiss Roz after school one time, even if they were trying to hide it.  Theo was along for the ride, anxiously listening to our updated plans when we shared it with them.  It was really nice to finally be able to talk all of this with them.  This is what I’d always wanted, my friends' support and Nick by my side.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The anticipation and planning had been invigorating at first, but now it was just downright annoying.  Nick was spending most evenings after school buried in research at his place and slipping into my bed in the late hours of the night, if he even made it there.  I was practicing my own spell-casting and working with Aunt Zelda on etiquette and how to properly greet the Dark Lord and other authority figures.  It was entirely against my nature and left me pacing and on edge by the end of each day.  One night I teleported myself over to Nick’s in a fit of frustration, fed up over the waiting and uncertainty and annoyed that I hadn’t mastered the spells yet.  His surprised eyes quickly became hooded with lust and desire when I took my sweater off without comment.  His lips and hands on my body, the way he pressed into me against his bookcase were the only things that would calm me down, and he was more than happy to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick and I walk in the door on Thursday after school, hand in hand, laughing about the frog spawn we put on Ambrose’s desk during the last period study hall.  Our laughter falls silent when we entered the study to find Lilith there again leaning up against Aunt Zee’s desk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to collect you.”  She says to us while crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Collect us?”  I respond and move towards her.  I pull my hand out of Nick’s and place both on my hips, which has quickly become my default stance.  “No.  The Coronation isn't until Saturday.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can just mosey into Hell the day of your Coronation and Mr. Scratch’s Knighting and your father won’t suspect anything?”  Lilith answers me, almost laughing.  “No, you need to come a day early to present yourself to the Dark Lord and prepare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll come tomorrow.”  Nick crosses his arms too and stares Lilith down.  She only rolls her eyes in response.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s expecting you tonight.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell him we’re saying our goodbyes to the Coven.  My Aunties and a few others will be there for the Coronation, but not all of them”  I propose with a shrug.  “And to my mortal friends.  They </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>won’t be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t like it.”  She tries to persuade us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.”  I press and look over my shoulder at Nick.  He walks the few steps so he’s standing beside me and grabs my hand once again.  Lilith rolls her eyes at us.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll come tomorrow morning.”  Nick informs her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.”  Lilith answers through gritted teeth.  “I’ll come to get you at nine AM sharp.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait.”  I say with a fake smile.  Nick waves and she’s gone again in a ball of fire and another round of rolled eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second she’s gone my tough facade falls and my shoulders slump.  The reality of what we’re about to do hits me and I take in that this could very well be my last night in Greendale.  Nick notices immediately and pulls me in for a hug.  I bury my face into the crook of his neck as one of his hand grasps my curls, the other rubbing my back up and down soothingly.  He whispers calming words in my ear and kisses my temple over and over as I allow myself to break down, to cry over the craziness of all of this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pull away eventually, but just enough so I can look at him.  The hand in my hair moves to wipe away the tears that flow down my cheek, and he places butterfly kisses where they land.  He doesn’t speak yet, allowing me to mutter my worries first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”  I choke on out and he squeezes my waist tight in support with a strength so reassuring, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the only thing holding me up at this moment.  “I’m so scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sabrina.”  He cups my cheek and caresses it with his thumb.  “I am too.” He leans in and kisses my forehead.  He’s being more affectionate than usual.  Don’t get me wrong he’ll find any reason to touch me, but there’s something about the way he’s doing it now.  Like he thinks that if he doesn’t grip me tightly, anchor me to him, I’ll slip away.  “But we got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chances a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?”  I challenge him, letting some more of my vulnerability show.  “How do you know that this won’t be a disaster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I believe in you.”  Nick says while gripping my face again and forcing me to look in his eyes.  The determined and focused look is present again, alongside all the love and devotion in the world.  “I believe in us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if we fail?”  I ask him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we fail together.”  He answers me with a sure nod.  “But we won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says it with so much confidence that I nearly let go of all my apprehensions.  I’ve never seen him more sure about anything than he is right now, gripping my face and my waist, trying to convince me that our plan will work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been practicing your new magic?”  I ask him, letting my hands wander up his chest as my breathing and racing thoughts calm down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I have.”  He nods and starts to rub his thumb in circles on my hip bone, slipping it under my shirt.  “Just like I know you have too.”  I nod at him and pull my bottom lip in between my teeth.  He reaches up and pulls it out, just like he’s done a hundred times before.  “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, Sabrina.  I swear it.”  Our eyes meet and his brow is furrowed in concentration at me, as if he’s willing me to understand.  “And I won’t let anything happen to the world either.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t get us.”  I say firmly, finally finding my fire again.  The fear of it all temporarily put it out, but it was back.  Burning hotter than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”  Nick echoes me, a smirk playing at his lips so inviting it makes me want to kiss it, so I do.  When he pulls away he echoes me again  “He doesn’t get us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friday morning I sit with my family at the breakfast table going over last minute plans.  Lilith would arrive to pick Nick and I up in less than an hour, and the rest of my family will join tomorrow.  Hilda was flying around the kitchen serving food and pouring coffee.  She was always the more maternal or domestic aunt, but it came out more when she was nervous.  My Aunt Zee sat at the head of the table sipping tea while smoking a cigarette.  Agatha and Dorcas were nibbling on some blueberry pancakes when Ambrose and Prudence walked in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody Heavens, finally.”  Aunt Zee says as Ambrose takes a seat and Prudence settles in his lap.  “Sabrina and Nicholas are leaving soon and we have to review the plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Aunt Zee.”  Ambrose mumbled though he didn’t look too sorry to be sharing a chair with Prudence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, you were busy?”  I ask them with a raise of my eyebrows.  Prudence pressing her lips together and Ambrose’s smirk is all the answer I need.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s focus, shall we?”  Aunt Zelda implores and I clear my throat to indicate that I’m listening.  She sighs once and nods.  “Nicholas and Sabrina you two will head into Hell this morning.”  She pauses and tenses, and takes a drag of her cigarette.  I tense too and Nick places his hand on the small of my back to comfort me.  I’m less on edge than I was yesterday, but still feel nervous.  “The rest of us will head in tomorrow.  Sabrina it appears your coronation will happen before Nicholas’ Knighting.  We’ll have to stage the attack before you are crowned.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”  I nod remembering something Lilith mentioned sometime this week.  “If the crown touches my head I’ll be bound to Hell.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”  Aunt Zee nods again.  “As he places it, but before it touches you, Agatha, Dorcas and Prudence will slip into his mind and stop him.  You’ll have to subdue him, but you won’t be able to hold him for long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be weakened by the wine I’m bringing.”  Dorian chimes in.  He’s leaning against the corner and has been quiet until now.  Considering the dark bags under his eyes and disheveled appearance I’m guessing it’s because he came here straight from a night working at the bar.  I raise my eyebrows at him in question, still shocked that he was on our side.  “What?  I told you once.  Anything for a Spellman.  And you saw my poisonous liquor collection.  It does no one any good just sitting there.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll make sure he drinks it.”  Davina adds.  She’s tucked herself in a corner by the fridge, which is smart of her.  I’m not totally sure we can trust her but the Dark Lord seems to.  “Lucifer trusts me and I’ll make up some toast that I played my part and I want to worship him blah blah blah something like that.  He’s vain enough to do it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once the Weird Sisters have subdued Satan your Aunt Hilda, Ambrose, Caliban and I will handle any wayward demons who try and stop us.”  Zelda adds and turns to Caliban.  “And you’re really on our side this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”  He nods and then turns to me.  “Lilith has promised me a promotion, while your father hardly knew I existed.  Plus you have a way of growing on people, Sabrina Spellman.”  He smirks and I feel Nick’s hand pause it’s work on my lower back.  “I wouldn’t harm a hair on your pretty little head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then Sabrina and I will finish him off.”  Nick says with force that cuts off whatever Caliban was going to say next.  He turns to me and softens at my gaze.  “Together.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod at him before directing my attention to the rest of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roz will be here on standby if she has any more visions.  Theo and Harvey will protect her, with Melvin's help if anything magical is needed, and Elspeth has already agreed to be the one to communicate with us down in Hell if a vision comes.”  I add and then take a deep breath.  “Thank you, all of you.  This is a risk.  I’m confident in our abilities and our plan, but there are no guarantees.  I know a lot has changed for everyone in the past few weeks.”  I turn to Nick and find him looking at me with a soft smile and begins rubbing my back again.  “And I know none of you saw yourselves going head to head against the Dark Lord.  Our god.”  I pause and take a deep breath.  “So I thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Dorcas who speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Sabrina.  I don’t like it when someone controls another person, unless it’s in the bedroom.  And I certainly don’t like it when my ‘god’ has a plan to steal a baby and take over the world.”  I raise my eyebrows at her outburst.  “And you’re not totally awful...and I don’t want anything happening to Nicky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smile at her and she smiles back.  We both know if I would have commented she’d have insulted me or denied liking me so we stick to a silent understanding.  Prudence nods in my direction too and Agatha's lips turn up ever so slightly.  I'll take what I can get.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s settled then.”  Ambrose claps his hands together.  “We’re like the unholy avengers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in Satan’s name is that?”  Zelda quips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, some superhero group I heard some mortals talking about once.  Something about an evil guy mind controlling some other evil guys and wiping out half of Universe with the help of his daughters.” Ambrose shrugs and I giggle slightly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually a pretty accurate depiction of what’s going on.”  I answer.  We all smile and take a moment to laugh, enjoying a carefree moment and  sipping our coffees before Lilith arrives.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d think I’d get used to a wall of fire and the demoness with my teacher’s face arriving in my living room, but I don’t.  Not even close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina.  Nicholas.  It’s time.”  She says and folds her hands in front of her.  Nick and I exchange a look and say our goodbyes.  Aunt Zelda hugs me tighter than I expected and Ambrose ruffles my hair.  But it’s Hilda who hugs Nick the longest, apparently finally trusting him enough to take care of me.  I grab Nick’s hand and Lilith waves hers, engulfing us in a warm fiery glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel it before I see it.  Hell is hot and the blood in my body starts to burn with fire.  When I finally open my eyes we’re in a corridor inside what Lilith says was Pandemonium, the city’s center.  I turn in a circle and take it all in as Lilith leads us to the throne room.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell was elaborate.  The hallway we were walking in had grand, sweeping, red curtains and golden accents along the walls.  There were statues of what I assumed were various demons, and tall vaulted ceilings.  I hated that I didn’t hate it, the ruse of excitement easy to play.  It was beautiful and regal and I felt a rumble in my heart that I didn’t like.  I felt a similar feeling every time I set foot in the mortuary and heard Hilda whistling while cooking or Ambrose’s old records.  It was a feeling of home.  My instincts were telling me I could be at home here, if I wanted.   But the very idea of mine and Nick’s role in Lucifer’s plan left my stomach feeling sour.  It eliminated any possibility that I would ever want to claim it.  Though it was beautiful and could be mine, I didn’t want it.  The way Nick squeezed my hand told me he didn’t either, though the look on his face was one of amazement.  He was a curious and fascinated warlock and had likely thought he wouldn’t see Hell for centuries.  The importance of our mission didn’t deter his intrigue.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh, children.”  A piercing voice broke our thoughts as we walked through huge doors and further into a grand room.   We looked up and saw him, Lucifer, in his angelic form clapping and practically giddy with our arrival.  “Nicholas it is good to see you again.  Sabrina, daughter, welcome home.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer was fading.  I could see it in the way my classes had started to wind down, the teachers expecting less of us and letting us go early.  I could feel it in the hot air and trees blowing in the wind.  It was as if they were waving goodbye to me and everyone else.  I didn't want it to end.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>August had begun and in just two short weeks camp would be over.  It was a reality I didn’t want to face each day I woke up, usually in Nick’s arms, switching off  sleeping at his or mine.  We used to stick to his room most nights, but the Weird Sisters had grown more accepting of our relationship and I think Dorcas finally came to terms with the fact that she wasn’t going to win Nick over.  It was either acceptance or the fact that she was too busy to care since shacking up with Melvin.  Nick’s roommates were nice but they mostly left us alone, especially when they saw us giggling and running upstairs to Nick’s room.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At the morning meeting during breakfast, Fr. Blackwood announces that finals will begin in a few days followed by the August Festival.  I’m sipping on my rose tea when Nick and Ambrose turn to me to begin explaining, having expected that I don’t know what this camp tradition is either.  Finals I understand, but an August Festival?  I had never been.  Usually I’d be soaking up the last bit of Summer with Harvey, Roz and Theo down at Sweetwater River or finishing up the tour of milkshakes at Dr. Cee’s.  I always chose to stay home when my aunties went to the festival, and they had never shared what it was all about.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The August Festival, Spellman, is the last event of the Summer.”   Nick explains between bites of pancakes.  “Essentially it’s a Festival of Lights that concludes and celebrates another successful camp season.  Witches and warlocks are initiated into the next level of lessons and we party until dawn.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“With wine and debauchery of course.”  My cousin adds with a cheeky smile.  “Because we wouldn’t do it any other way.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What does this initiation entail?”  I ask curiously and dart my eyes around to everyone at the table. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Essentially they call your name, you stand, they clap.”  Prudence waves her hands in the air nonchalantly.  “But one witch and one warlock are selected as the August King and Queen.  Legend says the Dark Lord picks them himself and reveals their names.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To who?”  I say.  “Blackwood?  I don’t stand a chance then.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, not Blackwood.”  Elspeth answers with a smile.  “Cassius.  The oldest warlock in our Coven.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I smile to myself knowing that, while I likely won’t be queen, it’s nice that Blackwood doesn’t have his grimy hands on that decision.  If he did there likely wouldn’t be a Queen at all.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I think we all know who the King is gonna be.”  Melvin says with a smile before putting his hand on Nick’s shoulder.  Nick rolls his eyes and wipes his mouth before opening it to speak.  Prudence beats him to it though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know.”  She says, eyes as wild as a viper.  “Nicky has been getting into a lot more trouble this Summer.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t imagine why.”  I add innocently and everyone at the table laughs.  Even Dorcas and Agatha.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The King and Queen title is just a lot of hype.”  Nick says.  “It doesn’t really mean anything.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This coming from the guy who’s won it three years running.”  Melvin teases him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my!”  I exclaim and place my hand over my heart.  “I had no idea I was in the presence of royalty.  How unworthy I am!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahh, but it is I who is unworthy.”  Nick says narrowing his eyes at me in a playful manner before closing the distance and capturing my lips.  “I will never be worthy of you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And there goes my appetite.”  Prudence says while slapping the table and standing up.  “Let’s go study, sisters.  We can’t all be demonology experts like Nick or sleeping with one like Sabrina.  We have a final to pass.”   </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They all get up to take their leave, and Nick and I enjoy a few more moments in the cafeteria before heading to our own corner of the library to study.  It’s not exactly the first thing I’d choose to do on a Saturday morning but like Prudence said, we had a final to pass.  And I would not give Blackwood the satisfaction of holding me back a level.  Plus, I’d take all the quiet cornered moments with Nick I could get.  Before August slips away.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Father.”  I say through gritted teeth with a deep bow.  Nick is bowing next to me as well.  And it’s good that our faces are pointing down, as they might have given us away.  I’d address him as such in front of the hordes of Hell, but in private moments I’d never let him claim me, despite his celestial blood that runs through my veins.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not lie to you, I was quite peeved at Lilith at first when she informed me she went to you with my grand plans.”  Lucifer says to us with a wicked smile.  “But I was enthralled when she and your cousin returned with the news that you were on board.  I’m delighted, but a little surprised.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always known myself to be powerful.”  I answer him with my chin in the air.  “The fact that I’m your daughter just makes sense.  And I’ve always found the world to be a drag to be honest, nothing in it is good enough for me.”  I grab Nick’s hand.  “Until I met Nicholas, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will agree that none other is worthy of you.”  Lucifer adds with a smirk.  “I nearly killed your mortal a few times but Lilith convinced me you’d be angry.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you didn’t.”   I say quickly but then throw on a sly smile of my own.  “Dead mortals can get messy.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles an eerie chuckle before turning his attention on Nick.  The look on Nick’s face was perfectly masked in a coating of awe.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicholas, I am proud of the part you played in all of this.  And I’m glad you’ve finally come into your own, learned of your own unique abilities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does explain why I, too, am better than most.”  Nick mentions with a nod.  “And once I met Sabrina I could hardly stay away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then!”  The Dark Lord exclaims with another clap of his hands.  “Lilith has everything set for tomorrow and your guests will arrive then as well.  If you’d like, I can have a minion lead you to your rooms-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Room!”  I interject and squeeze Nick’s hand tightly again.  “Nick and I will be sharing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dark Lord’s smirk grows again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.  He’ll lead you to your </span>
  <em>
    <span>room.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then you can join me for lunch and you’ll get a tour.  You’ll have fittings for your outfits of course.  Tomorrow is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>important day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed it is, Dark Lord.”  I respond to him faking a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina and I are quite excited for tomorrow’s events.”  Nick adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I know you will not marry yet.”  The Dark Lord begins.  “But the child you promised me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In due time.”  I say with a note of finality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”  He smiles wickedly again.  “You’ve practiced enough, that’s for sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We both internally scream at his weird comments but exchange a cheeky look, meaning both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned a room for us?”  I ask in an attempt to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes.  Minion, lead the way.”  He stretches out an arm towards a corridor, leading deeper into Hell.  There’s no turning back now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later Nick and I are settling into our room when we place a soundproofing charm on the doors.  It was truly an exhausting day.  After a grand lunch on the most extra table I have ever seen, Lilith and another minion gave us a tour of Hell.  I expected the nine circles, the devastation.  But what I wasn’t expecting was the monorail that went through it like we were in fucking Disney World.  Lilith explained that it was a recent addition as Lucifer and some of the higher ranking demons were tired of teleporting everywhere.  And if I was honest it made the tour easier.  I for one wasn’t up for walking through all the circles.  She took us through the nine circles and we met the various residents there.  Lilith pointed out the ones who were causing the unrest, a secret way of informing us who would be on our side when the time came to overthrow the Dark Lord, and many of them bowed to us.  Even Nick, who wouldn't be a king but a knight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the second circle, Lust, which seemed to have the most impact.  Nick was able to meet Helen of Troy, his distant divine ancestor.  It was an incredible moment really, to watch as her hand cupped his cheek.  His eyes went wide in the moment, indicating she was telling him something in his mind.  Something he’ll likely need for tomorrow’s battle.  He held my hand a little tighter and stood a little taller as the tour continued, imbued with more confidence and power than I’d ever seen.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dress fitting was the low point of the day, even worse than having to call the Dark Lord, Father.  It’s not that I hate dressing up, I love it actually.  But having to wear a corset and ten layers of makeup is not something I’m game for.  It’s misogynistic and annoying, but a part of the game so it’s something I have to deal with.  Anyways, the laughter that poured out of my mouth when Nick came out in a top hat, overcoat, and tails made it all better.  At least my lips could still be red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had brought my silky black camisole and shorts set that I know Nick loves so much and sighed as I walk out of our bathroom.  Nick is already settled in the huge, four-poster bed and sitting against the headrest when I made to sit next to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let out a sigh and wrapped my arms around his bare chest and leaned my head against his heart as he lowered us so we were laying down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Nick.”  I tell him and then look him in the eyes.  “No matter what happens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Spellman.”  He eyes me in an odd way and kisses my hair once.  I begin tracing circles on his chest and then look up at him.  I don’t need to say anything for him to know what I want.  He leans down and connects my lips with his in a fiery and insistent kiss.  With a quick movement he flips me over and hovers above me and begins to kiss down the length of my body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses my forehead, both cheekbones, muttering the protection spell against my skin.  “Qui affecto protego,”  He kisses my jaw, my collar bone.  “Mixtisque iubas,”  My shoulders and then my chest as he lifts my shirt up  “Et posteris meis stirpiqu.”  He kisses my hip before returning his lips to mine.  Then he’s saying words I don’t understand.  I think they’re in greek and he brings my wrist to his lips once to kiss it.  When he lifts them, an imprint of the Evil Eye is there, an ancient Greek talisman to ward off bad luck and evil spirits.  He rubs it with his fingers and looks at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For extra protection.”  He tells me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helen of Troy?”  I ask him and he nods, indicating that she had shared this with him during our tour.  I reach up and kiss him again and it’s my turn to mutter the protection spell.  Each word and each kiss a promise that we’ll make it through this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It quickly ignites into more, the passion of our kisses and touches making the protection spells stronger tenfold.  Nicks pants and my dainty pj’s don’t last long and end up in a pile on the floor.  We give everything we have into the way we kiss each other, the way my nails scratch his back, how he cries out my name like a prayer.  We don’t say it but we understand that this time could be the last time, and we intend to make it the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we’re a mess of limbs and sheets laying in the bed, I kiss his chest again, my whole body resting on top of his.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about your spells, Nick.”  I ask him and his hand moves all the way down my back to my ass and up again.  He’s caressing me not in a sexual way, but in a way where he wants to touch every inch of me as if to memorize it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m using a sort of extraction spell to bring my divine nature to the forefront.  It’s not a magic he’ll have a defense against.  He’s not divine so I’m hoping it’ll do the trick.”  He kisses my forehead, still sweaty from sex.  “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be using blood magic.  Since his blood runs through me, a little bit of mine will help the spell recognize what essence to blot out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that risky?”  He asks me.  “Will it hurt you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m confident my own magic won’t turn on me.  What about you?  Do you even know what you're capable of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”  He says a little guarded.  “And I have a backup plan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is?”  I’m a little afraid of his answer.  He sighs, confirming that I probably won’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a spell that’ll basically rip apart my two natures.  It’s powerful enough to destroy anything that’s contained in the bindings surrounding it.  It’ll kill him for sure, if it comes down to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sit up suddenly and he groans as my elbow catches his stomach but I don’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you along with it!”  I exclaim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina…”. He starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Nicholas Scratch.”  I shake my head at him and purse my lips.  I try my best to keep the tears from falling but it’s no use.  “That is not an option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina, we can’t let him win.”  He tells me and I shake my head again.  “And I can’t let you die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t let </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>die.”  I squeeze his arm.  “If what we plan doesn’t work, we’ll deal with the consequences.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Together.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> I pause and look him firmly in the eyes.  “That’s what you said.  We succeed together or we fail together.  That’s the only way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”  He replies and I don’t quite believe him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me.”  I demand.  “Don’t make me live without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”  He says with a nod and leans up to seal it with a kiss.  I believe him, or at least I tell myself I believe him.  “I’m sure it won't come to that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It won’t.  I’ll protect you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice says in our minds.   It makes him sit up too staring at the door to the room.  He hasn’t heard that voice in years.  He hadn’t thought he’d ever hear it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, standing in the entrance to their room was none other than his long lost familiar, in the flesh, in Hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amalia?”  He exclaims as my eyes go wide.  I clutch the blanket to my bare chest and hide behind Nick.  I’m not sure if I should be afraid or not.  The look on Nick’s face tells me he’s not sure either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Amalia is back??  And can she be trusted?  </p><p>I'm getting real excited for the upcoming battle guys and for Sabrina and Nick to defeat the DL.  There's a few updates left in this chapter.  My plan was to be done by October with this fic and that's still the goal but we'll see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get going.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all!  So this chapter took way too long for me to update.  I really wanted this fic to be done by October but that (clearly) didn't happen.  I've been really struggling lately to set aside time to write and edit, as by the time I'm finished with work I'm so exhausted I can't even think.  I really want to finish this fic within the next two weeks (there's only two or three updates left) and I THINK I can do it.   But please be patient with me.  I'm trying to find the motivation to write more and it's a struggle.  This was my first fic I've ever put out there and I'm trying to let go and not be such a perfectionist.  This fic WILL get finished and the GOAL is in the next two weeks but we shall see.  </p><p>Anyways enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 25</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Fall </p><p> </p><p>I tighten my grip on Nick’s shoulder as his previously banished familiar makes her way closer to us.  Nick had told me about her before, but nothing could have ever prepared me for the sight of her.  Her presence is shocking and shifts the dynamic in the room, putting us both on edge.  She’s larger than a normal wolf, and given that she’s a werewolf that’s unsurprising.  Standing on her back legs and staring us down, it’s her human clothes that shock me the most.  She’s in a soft yellow gown, a stark contrast to her sharp teeth and eerie eyes.  Nick scoots forward more so I’m completely behind him, but doesn’t take his eyes off of the werewolf.</p><p>“Amalia.”  He starts, holding one hand out to calm her and indicating that we meant no harm.  I didn’t get a threatening vibe from her, but her size and presence still felt menacing, even if it wasn’t directed at us.  Nick knew her, I didn’t, so I trust his caution.  “What are you doing here?”</p><p>
  <em> You are in danger.  I’m here to help. </em>
</p><p>“How did you know?”  I ask.  Nick looks over his shoulder at me and opens his eyes wide at my question.  I shouldn’t be able to hear her.  I’m surprised too, but then remember the countless times Salem has told me of his conversations with Nick, which were usually about me.  Hilda told me once that familiars can sense when a witch or warlock has found their partner.  They can feel the energy and connection between them and a communicative bond builds instantly.  Recognition forms on Nick’s face as he comes to the same realization and he smiles before turning back to the wolf.</p><p>
  <em> Your parents sent me.  Yours and Sabrina's.   </em>
</p><p>“What?”  I ask, finally coming out from behind Nick.  I snap my fingers one time to put on a nightgown, no longer entirely comfortable being topless. </p><p>
  <em> They knew of the Dark Lord’s plans.  When they died, he put them in lock down here so they could never escape and warn you.   </em>
</p><p>“My mother is here?”  I ask Amalia as tears start to form in my eyes.  I don’t know why the thought of my mother in Hell bothers me so much, but it did.  I didn’t know her, but I could feel in my heart she didn’t belong here. </p><p><em> No.   </em> Amalia almost looked empathetic.  Well, as empathetic as a werewolf could look.  Nick reached his hand around for my hand to squeeze.  <em> I believe she is in Purgatory.  Lucifer has no pull there so he can’t hurt her where she is.   </em></p><p>I tried to blot out images of my mother and focus on what Amalia was saying about protecting Nick..  She turned to him again. </p><p>
  <em> Your parents gave me to you when you were born because even then, they could sense your power.  Plus with your mother being who she was, they knew there was a chance someone would want to harness that power for their own gain.  Later when Blackwood banished me he sent me here, not the mountains of madness.  He knew you were powerful and so was I so he wanted me gone forever.  I eventually found your parents, I too can go in a shadow form much like Salem, they told me to be on guard for when you eventually needed me again. </em>
</p><p>“Amalia, why did you behave the way you did?” Nick began again, his mind flooding with unanswered questions about  how she used to treat other people in his life.  His voice cracked putting his vulnerability on full display.  “You were my only family and you got yourself sent away.”</p><p><em> I trusted no one.  I was right about that Davina wasn’t I?  I was entrusted to care for you and I would have done anything.  </em> She looked at me again.  <em> It appears you’ve found family after all.  </em></p><p>Nick tried to move in front of me again in a protective stance.  I didn’t think I’d ever hear a werewolf laugh, but I did.  It was deep and throaty and sounded more like a cackling howl.</p><p>
  <em> I would never hurt Sabrina.  Her intentions are good and her love is pure.  I sensed that the moment I entered, how else could I speak to her mind?  Plus, she’s a Spellman.  And she’s your family. </em>
</p><p>“So you’re here to help us?”  I ask her as I sense Nick’s breathing normalize. </p><p>“Not here to hurt Sabrina?”  He adds. </p><p><em> I’m not here to hurt Sabrina.  </em> Nick relaxed even more. <em>   I didn’t let the Devil have you all those years ago and I won’t let them get you now.  And that extends to you, Sabrina Spellman.  Satan will likely have demons in his fold and I am strong and formidable.  I’ll fight by your side and for the two of you until the end of time. </em></p><p>“Thank you, Amalia.”  I say as I rub Nick’s back.  He’s still stunned silent, in shock over seeing his long lost familiar.  “For tomorrow, and for saving Nick all those years ago.  Raising him.”</p><p>
  <em> It was my duty and my honor to serve such a boy.   </em>
</p><p>Nick reaches his hand forward, suddenly being able to move, and she nuzzles it.  He smiles and nods his head, the two of them exchanging words privately before she slinks off to the shadows where she’ll wait for the attack.</p><p>“So that just happened.”  Nick says with a deep sigh and runs his hand through his hair.  He leans back on the bed and rubs his face.  “I can’t believe she’s here.  I thought I’d never see her again.”</p><p>I lay back with him and rub his chest soothingly before leaning up to kiss his jaw. </p><p>“I’m glad you got to see her. That she’s here to help.  I don’t quite understand how this is all happening,”  I say honestly.  “But I'm grateful for her.”</p><p>“I’m grateful she didn’t try to kill you.”  He says with wide eyes.</p><p>“I <em> mean </em> that she saved you.”  I tell him with a smile and brush his curls.  His eyes close as he leans into my touch.  “Without her you’d be dead and I’d never have met you, which would have been a tragedy really.”  I smirk a little.  “For you to have not met me.”</p><p>He chuckles a little and then shakes his head.</p><p>“I think we would have met eventually.”  He waves his hand in the air.  “This was all predestined.  Planned.”  He sighs.  “I wouldn’t have died without Amalia.  I just would have been raised by the Dark Lord.  Molded as he’d like until it was time to marry you.”</p><p>I scrunch my nose in disgust and brush his cheek again. </p><p>“Well then I’m even more thankful for her.”  He turns to look at me with love in his eyes and I can’t help but smile softly at his tenderness.   His gaze is gentle, like the early morning sun on a Summer day.  “I don’t even want to think about you having to grow up here.”</p><p>“I imagine you wouldn’t have liked me very much if I had.”  He laughs in a dark way.  “Maybe you would have ended up with Caliban.”</p><p>“Ew, no.”  I spit out immediately.  “I think I still would have fallen for you.”  Nick makes a face in disbelief.  “You’re good, Nick, and strong.  You would have known not to follow the Dark Lord’s agenda.  You would have resisted.”</p><p>“Sabrina, I’ve allowed him to influence me before.”  He argued.</p><p>“Getting close to the girl you like and plotting the end of the world at two very different things.”  I caress his cheek again and make him look at me in the eyes, begging him to believe me.  “You once told me that I was naturally good and that you try to be.”  I tell him, calling back to our conversation at the kickoff bonfire.  “And that you try to hold on to your humanity.  Nick you are filled with so much goodness.  And that comes from <em> you.”  </em>I poke his chest once.  “It’s what drew me to you.  The way you always jump in to help me, the way you never pressured me to do anything when we got together, the way you waited so patiently for me to find my way back to you, and how you stood by my side holding my hand, even when we weren’t together.  The Dark Lord could never and will never take away your goodness.”  There were tears falling now and he reached out to wipe them. </p><p>“Okay.”  He said before reaching up to bring my head down to his to kiss me.  “Okay.”</p><p>“You really think Amalia would have hurt me?”  I ask, changing the subject.</p><p>“I’ve seen her try with people in the past.  She was very protective of me, I know why now.  But a lot of witches and warlocks I’ve been with didn’t really care about me.  We just used each other for a good time.”</p><p>“Not us, babe.”  I tell him as I run my hand through his curls again.  “Our love is pure, remember?”</p><p>“Pure?”  He smirks up at me before kissing my lip as I bite it.  “That’s a stretch.”  </p><p>“Real then.”  I kiss him again.  “Forever.”</p><p>“Forever.”  He echoes and kisses me again, once on the lips and on the forehead.  It’s our promise that we’re gonna make it through this, to see forever.</p><p>He pulls me closer to him as we drift off to sleep, both needing the rest for whatever tomorrow brings.</p><p><br/><br/>***</p><p> </p><p>I’m warm when I wake up from being encircled in Nick’s arms coupled with the fact that I’m in Hell.  Literal Hell.  I know this is likely the last moment of peace we’ll have today so when Nick grumbles something about wanting a few more minutes I give it to him and nuzzle my nose more into his neck.  He smells like him and I commit it to memory, just in case.  I want to believe that nothing will go wrong, but I can’t help but think the worst.  We lay in bed, basking in the sun that’s somehow shining in through our window in our room in the Pandemonium Palace.  I decide in that moment, watching the Hellscape Sun dance along the planes of Nick’s back, that if we fail I’ll give in.  I’d survive Hell with Nick by my side, but I didn’t think I’d make it on Earth with the Dark Lord dead if Nick was gone too.</p><p>I tuck myself close into Nick’s arms when the door bursts open.  He had just pressed his lips to my forehead when the noise of it all startled him into dragging his teeth across it instead.</p><p>“What in the Heaven?”  He murmurs and groans as we find a creepy looking minion in the doorway.  </p><p>“Breakfast is served.  The Dark Lord is waiting.” The minion states and Nick groans again.</p><p>“Now?”  Nick complains and I giggle.  He’s never been a morning person, so not being a morning person in Hell just makes sense.</p><p>“Shall I tell him you’re not interested?”  The minion asks with a raise of his eyebrows, which are a ghastly green color.</p><p>“No!”  I say sitting up and rubbing my eyes.  “Tell him we’ll be down shortly.”  </p><p>The minion nods and leaves us be.  I run my hand through Nick’s curls who looks up at me with a hilarious betrayed glint in his eyes. </p><p>“I don’t want to have breakfast with the Devil.  I want to lay in bed.  With you.”  He pouts.</p><p>“And you think I do?”  I tease him.  “Up, Nicholas.  We need our energy and we have a part to play.  The future Queen of Hell and her dashing Knight don’t skip breakfast with the Dark Lord.”  I start to get out of bed and get dressed, choosing a long, deep purple dress that was laid out for me.  </p><p>“I hate it when you’re right.”  Nick mumbles before sitting up and out of the bed.  I giggle at his slow movements, rolling his eyes at the clothes Lilith has set out for us.</p><p>“You love it when I’m right.”   He pauses his movement of putting on his pants to glare at me.  I laugh at him again.  “You said it turns you on.”</p><p>“Careful, Spellman.”  Nick says, finally smiling.  His lopsided smile nearly makes me forget the gown I’ve put on and pull him back to bed.</p><p>“Clothes.”  I point at him before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.  “Now.” </p><p>“Since when are you the practical one?”  Nick says, throwing on a deep red button up shirt and a black jacket to match the black pants. </p><p>“I like to mix it up.”  I shrug before reaching to adjust the collar of his shirt so it lays perfectly.  Tapping his shoulders once I ask, “Ready?” </p><p>“No.”  He says honestly and I smile sadly at him.</p><p>“Me either.”  I reply and he grabs my hand and squeezes it, pulling me down the hall to where we’ll put on our masks once more, and act like living in Hell is the only thing we’d ever want when the truth is far from it. </p><p>Breakfast was awkward as Heaven.  First of all, why an ancient celestial being needed to eat was beyond me.  Perhaps it was because he was in his angelic form, not the terrifying goat man look he normally dons, and I was grateful for it.  Secondly, I couldn’t help but notice we had the same eyes.  Everyone always said I looked like a carbon copy of my mother, right up until my Dark Baptism when my hair transformed from its sunshine hue to one more akin to moonlight.  But my eyes, I saw them in the Dark Lord’s.  It troubled me that any part of him could be any part of me.  As if sensing my slight distress Nick reached and placed his hand on my thigh, and I placed my hand on top of his. </p><p>It was the Dark Lord’s comments that were the most distressing and annoying.  He was practically dripping with giddiness at the fact that we were there participating in his plan.  He commented on our relationship and praised us for finding our way back to each other.  Praised Nick for roping me in and lying so well.  I sensed that that struck a nerve with him so I held on tighter to Nick’s hand as he made it clear that he hadn’t lied about his feelings.  Those were as real as Hell itself.  That response seemed to please the Dark Lord even more.  He made cheeky side statements about a future child to take over the world and began to explain our roles, how I’d be a queen and he’d be a knight, and we’d help quell the trouble brewing in Hell.  Apparently our very presence was enough to appease the rebels.  He questioned my quick agreement to abandon the mortal world and leave it behind or a life in Hell.  I responded swiftly that the mortal world was boring me and I wanted to step into my full potential.  The words tasted bitter falling off my tongue but the smile on my face was deadly sweet.  Nick followed up reiterating that he’d go wherever I’d go and he too, disliked the dumb mortals.  For the Prince of Lies he was terrible at uncovering them.   But he’d always been vain, so he was likely too excited to think twice about it. </p><p>The rest of the morning passed quickly and we were in some sitting room drinking tea when the others arrived.  I get up immediately to go hug my Aunts but we’re interrupted by a clearing of the throat.  “We’ll have to work on your decorum, daughter.”  The Dark Lord says as we turn to him.  “All guests greet me first.” </p><p>“Of course, Dark Lord.”  I smile and offer a slight nod.  Gesturing to my family I continue.  “May I present my Aunties, Zelda and Hilda Spellman, and my cousin, Ambrose.”  They all do a little bow, Hilda getting particularly into it.  I introduce the rest of the group and a few minions start to lead them all to their own rooms.  They won’t need them, but the Dark Lord doesn’t know that.  Ambrose pulls me to the side as his room is next to mine.</p><p>“Are you ready for this, cousin?”  He asks me and crosses his arms. </p><p>“As ready as I can be.”  I say with a nod.  He smiles his <em> There’s my crazy cousin </em> smile and I can feel he’s proud of me.  </p><p>“We’re ready as we can be too.  Hilda made sure everyone was properly fed as well.”  He pauses.  “By the way, Prudence came up with an excellent lie to explain why you and Nick aren’t at school.”  The mischievous look in Ambrose’s eye worries me and I don’t know that I even want to hear it.  </p><p>“What is it?”  I deadpan. </p><p>“Remember you both did miss a football game, which you lost by the way without Scratch’s magic hands.”  He justifies which only worries me more.  </p><p>“Just spit it out, Ambrose.”  </p><p>“You two got suspended after getting caught having sex in one of the chemistry labs.”  My eyes went wide in fury and Ambrose pressed his lips together before continuing.  “And then you got mono.”</p><p>“I’m gonna kill her.”  I say with an almost eerie calmness that scares even me.  I’m about to take off running when he grabs my arm.  </p><p>“Perhaps it can wait until after your coronation?”  I narrow my eyes and he flicks my eyebrows up.  With a sigh I nod and agree.   Hexing Prudence can wait.  “Let’s go get you queenly, cuz.”  </p><p>He led me down the hall towards where we would get ready.  Nick heard us walking by and popped out of our room.  He eyes my fiery expression and turns to Ambrose in confusion.</p><p>“What’s up with her?”</p><p>“Oh she’s just plotting a curse for Prudence.”  Ambrose waves his hand in the air.</p><p>“Ah, just another day then.”  Nick teases as he wraps his arm around my waist.</p><p>“Despicable.  Both of you.”  I mumble and they break out in hearty laughter.  The warm sound of it pulls a smile out of me too, my body desperately craving a light and happy moment.  I nudge Ambrose and grab his hand, a gesture of support, and I felt bolstered.  I wouldn’t fall, not with these two beside me.  </p><p>Nick stood to my right, Ambrose on my left, as we made our way towards the grand show.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Summer </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Finals were easier than I’d expected them to be for a first time camper.  Nick and I had spent all weekend studying and it had paid off.  Blackwood tried to trip me up by asking me to conjure a higher level demon, but Nick had taught me well and I was a quick study.  Conjuring, binding, and banishing the Plague Kings more than covered the bare minimum requirements and wiped the smug look off his face.  He should have known by now not to underestimate me.  Nick sat in the back of our conjuring class during my final and chuckled at Blackwood’s reaction.  The scathing look the High Priest sent his way could have cut steel it was so sharp. </em>
</p><p><em> Yeah, we were likely </em> not <em> going to win August King and Queen. </em></p><p>
  <em> The August Festival marked the end of the Summer Camp Season and began a new school year.  We would have to say goodbye to using magic without hiding, magical parties, and minimal to no adult supervision.  I understood why now many of the witches and warlocks at school didn’t want to live with their parents.  Never in a million years would I leave the Mortuary, but I saw the appeal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We all gather in the Great Hall for the August Festival ceremony, the nonstop party to happen afterwards.  Everyone in the Coven has shown up for it, so my Aunties are sitting in the row with me.  They seem proud and Zelda says as much as she whispers in my ear during our hug.  Hilda is in tears when Blackwood calls my name and I stand up and wave.  Ambrose whistles and Nick cheers, sounding like one of those “woo” girls at sporting events.  The rest of the Coven cheers loudly for me too and in a bold statement, I pull Nick to his feet and kiss him soundly, which earns us even more hoots and hollers.  It takes Blackwood practically growling when clearing his throat to get us to stop and sit down.   I lean over to Nick and wipe his lips and intentionally ignore Zelda’s reprimanding.  With a wave of my hand I disregard her comments about showing affection in certain times and places, using my other to grasp Nick’s chin and pulling him in for another kiss.  With a scoff, Zelda shuts up, but Ambrose smiles at me proudly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When it’s time to announce the King and Queen Nick and I settle into our seats, neither of us expecting to win.  Blackwood is at the podium going on and on about how the August King and Queen are respected camp attendees, leaders, the future, pillars of the Coven.  He sounded so proud I wanted to gag.  Caliban had been talking a big game about winning this year and I just wanted the ceremony to be over so the partying could start.  When Cassius brought over the envelope, I nearly tuned Blackwood out completely.  But my curiosity got the best of me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It is my pleasure to announce this year’s August King and Queen for the Church of Night.  These two were hand picked by the Dark Lord himself for this great honor.  Without further ado, Nicholas Scratch and...”  He paused to smile at the crowd but the smile fell and his mouth dropped open.  “Sabrina Spellman?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?”  I exclaim as Ambrose bursts out laughing and people start cheering again.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “There must be some sort of mistake.”  Blackwood murmurs and turns to Cassius.  “There’s just no way.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The Dark Lord was very clear.  He was more clear than he’s ever been.”  Cassius answered and gestured for the two of us to come to the stage.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Very well.”  Blackwood said through gritted teeth as the two of us joined him, Nick’s hand pressed to my lower back in a supportive and protective gesture.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Aren’t you supposed to bow, Father?”  I teased him and crossed my arms.  I’m pretty sure I had heard that somewhere.  He grumbled in response before making the weakest and shortest bow I’ve ever seen and storming off the stage.  This was the perfect way to end the Summer, thwarting Blackwood to the very end.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick moves his hand so he can wrap his arm around my shoulders and smirks at the crowd.  Even Hilda and Zelda are smiling at us.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you say, Spellman.”  He says to me but loud enough for the rest of the Coven to hear.  “Or should I say, My Queen.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I say.”  I pause and tap my finger to my chin.  “Let’s party.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Fall</p><p> </p><p>The stage was set.  The Great Room was even more intricate than it had been when we first arrived.  Gold linens adorned the walls and demons of all kinds in their best wears were in attendance.  I could let it worry me, but Lilith had told me once that she had spies everywhere, the rebellion was everywhere.  I told myself more than once that Lilith wouldn’t have agreed to this plan if she didn’t think it would work.  Our failure would mean certain death for her.  Or worse, an eternity of suffering.</p><p>The extravagant party was one unlike any I’d ever seen.  The Dark Lord went all out and as he stood in his angelic form of glory, all eyes were drawn to him.  Well until Nick and I walked into the room that is.  We both still looked ridiculous, but definitely royal.  My gold dress hugged my body tight along my waist before jetting out into a full skirt.  It’s illusion neckline painted my skin with beads and gems that were have said to have been pieces of the stars that Lucifer grasped at when he fell.  The corset made it slightly difficult to breathe but I was grateful for the large skirt that provided a perfect space to hide my small dagger, the one I needed for the blood magic.  Nick looked incredibly handsome, having always cleaned up well.  His dark suit fit him like a glove, and he too had a sliver of a star for a pocket square.  But the top hat and tails were a little too over the top for my taste.  I had to hold back my laughter, as the Queen of Hell would never utter a chuckle at that.  She would celebrate it.  </p><p>We found a quiet moment during the party were he pulled me behind one of the giant gold curtains for privacy.  The cream of the crop were there and many wanted to meet us, ask us questions about how we’re going to reform Hell, where have we been all these years, is Nick really part Greek God?  The facade was exhausting and it was only going to get harder.  </p><p>“How are you?”  Nick asks me as he places his hand on my shoulder.  His thumb rubs circles at the junction of my neck and I lean into it.  </p><p>“Over it all already.”  He nods in response.  “You?”  </p><p>“Ready to go home.”  <em> Home </em>.  It’s only been a few days but that’s a few days too long.  Yesterday I told myself I could survive here if Nick was with me.  That I could be away from home.  But as I peek around the curtain and see all the people here who care about me I don’t know that that’s true.  My Aunties are chatting up some higher level demon and giving cooking advice.  Ambrose is dancing with Prudence.  Davina is clinking her drinks with the Dark Lord in a grandiose way, while Dorian eyes them gleefully from the sidelines.  I don’t want to leave these people.  So yes maybe I’d survive with Nick down here, but I want to live.  And I know Nick does too in the way he reaches forward and kisses my forehead like he’s reading my thoughts.   </p><p>“Where are the guests of honor?”  The Dark Lord’s creepy voice booms.  “We need to begin!”</p><p>“It’s showtime.”  I say as I look up at Nick.  I expect to see fear or apprehension or some sort of sign that this is all going to crash and burn.  But instead I see a love so vast and deep that I could live a thousand years and never explore all of it.  I see a trust so strong that I could jump out of a plane without a parachute and I’d do it anyways because he’d catch me.  I don’t need a mirror to know my eyes reflect his.  The Dark Lord got one thing right in his grand plan.  And that was Nick and I.  </p><p>“We got this, Spellman.”  He says and leans down to kiss me once featherlight and soft like an echo or a light breeze, and it ignites me, leaves me wanting more.  </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony begins without a hitch.  Like Lilith explained it starts with my Coronation and then move on to Nick’s Accolade, or his Knighting Ceremony.  But we wouldn’t get that far.  We couldn’t even go as far as letting the crown touch my head, as then I’d be bound there forever.  So before it did we’d attack, kill the Dark Lord, then as the rightful heir to the throne I’d crown Lilith.  According to her there’ll be enough rebels in the audience who are in on the plan and will agree, and will bend the knee to the new Queen of Hell.  The one who has dreamed of it for millennia, the one who it was promised to, the one who actually wants it.  </p><p>The Dark Lord is over the top and regal as he explains how he always wanted a daughter and is delighted that I have come back to him.  He calls me to kneel before him, and after a side glance at Lilith I know it’s time.  The Dark Lord seemed a little less steady on his feet, thanks to Dorian’s wine.  I prayed it was enough.</p><p>“Distinguished guests, Hordes of Hell, prominent residents of Pandemonium.  The time has come to usher in a new Morningstar Era, an era of unity and of promise.  A promise that Pandemonium and Hell itself will take its rightful place as head of all the realms.  Mortals will fear us.  Witches and warlocks will want to be us.  Angels will wish they never cast us out from their high horse.  Hell will be the place to be.  And with the assistance of our new queen and her dashing Knight, the Era of the Morningstar shall unfold precisely how it’s meant.”  He pauses and looks down to me.  My head is still bowed in respect, but my eyes turn up to his.  Unlike Nick’s, I don’t see love or trust there.  I don't even see hate.  They’re devoid of emotion, like any feeling at all was left behind in Heaven when he was thrust out.  “Do you, Sabrina Morningstar, heir to the throne of Hell, Daughter of Night, accept the responsibility that comes with the crown and vow to protect it and uphold the Morningstar name, rein with an iron fist and upturned chin, for all of eternity.”</p><p>“I do.”  I reply without wavering.  My voice is strong, booming, echoing his.  Thankfully my sleeves are large enough that I can hide my crossed fingers in them.  </p><p>“Wonderful.”  His smile was sly and his voice sent shivers down my spine.  This had to work.  I don’t care that he’s my father, I could not spend another second with this man.  “Lilith, bring the crown.”</p><p>Lilith moves to get it, a golden crown made of bones weaving into one another and looking like branches in the dead of winter.  It didn’t look comfortable.   The Dark Lord grabbed it and held it hovered above my head before he spoke again.  </p><p>“Gravis iacet ad coronam. Et ne accipiatis.”  <em> Heavy lies the crown.  Accept it and lead. </em></p><p>“Accipio. Pertinent ad inferos non pertinet ad me et inferos.”  I respond.  <em> I accept.  I belong to Hell and Hell belongs to me.   </em></p><p>After I spoke the words, it was as if a magnet was above my head and not the crown.  There was pressure and I could feel it pulling from the bottom of my feet and up through my body.  The crown longed for a head to lay upon, and it was choosing mine.  I heard the words in my head, the spell Lilith had taught me to fling it away, but the words wouldn’t come.  My head longed for the crown too.  It was whispering to me, sweet and serene words of the promises the crown was offering.  I knew the sweetness was tainted, they were lies, but I couldn’t denounce them either.  The words were trapped in my throat, entangled in the entrancement the crown was placing me under.  <em> The power. </em> It was about to graze my delicate hair, a point of no return, when Nick spoke out in a clear voice.</p><p>“Reppulisti repellam te, non habes potestatem.”  The crown went clattering onto the ground and the Dark Lord turned to him in fury.  He took one measured step towards Nick when the Weird Sisters were encircling him, seemingly coming out of nowhere.  I had never been more grateful for their mind powers than I was right then as I took in the sight of a frozen Dark Lord, arm reached out and rage on his face.  </p><p>Nick ran to me and helped me up as I came too more from the trance the crown was putting me under, and grabbed my hand.  </p><p>“That was close.”  He exhaled with a slight smirk.  “Let’s get to work.”  </p><p>Everything began to happen all at once.  The moment the Dark Lord was frozen in place by the Weird Sisters chaos erupted.  Demons began to wail, minions didn’t know what to do, and fights broke out.  Lilith wrangled her “troops” and began attacking the demons on the Dark Lord’s side, my Aunties, Ambrose, and Caliban at their side, reducing Lucifer’s goons to ashes.  A howl pierces through the room and Nick and I turn to see Amalia rushing in to join the fight.  My family looks a little fearful, but we don't have time to explain.  We have to focus on our bindings.  </p><p>“Sabrina, Nicholas.”  Prudence spoke through gritted teeth.  Her forehead had beads of sweat running down it, her concentration on the Dark Lord despite talking to us.  “We can’t hold him for much longer.” </p><p>“Just a few more seconds, Prudence.”  I say as Nick waves his hands in the air and towards the ground, forming an intricate binding with symbols I’d never seen before.  I’m throwing up my own mixture of barrier spells to keep him in place, some I’d even read in my Father’s journal.  We’d need to put everything we could think of into these bindings if they were to hold the Dark Lord.  Nick completes the final circle of salt when he nods at me.  “We’re finished, Prudence!”  </p><p>The sisters unlink their hands and fall back in exhaustion.  I nod at them in thanks and they slink off to regain their energy, needing it for the demonic battle that raged on behind us.  A deep and guttural laugh draws my attention from the sisters and back to the task at hand.</p><p>“You think you’re so clever.”  The Dark Lord tilts his head in our direction.  “What is it you think you’re doing?”  He lifts his eyebrows and crosses his arms as his eyes turn red.  “These bindings won’t hold me.”</p><p>He says and attempts to move out of them.  He is unsuccessful, but a slight crack forms, bringing a smirk to his face.  “They’ll hold long enough.”  Nick says before turning to me.  “Ready?”  </p><p>“Yes.”  I sneer keeping my eyes on the god I’ve worshipped my whole life.  “Say goodbye, Lucifer.”  </p><p>He grows even more furious then, trying to break the barriers with spells, his hands, anything he can do really.  He calls out for his demons, who are a little busy fighting a civil war right now.  </p><p>I begin my spell, pulling my dagger out my hand and whisper the blood spell before cutting my hand and walking around in a circle around him, mixing my blood with the salt and bindings already in place.  I sneak a glance at Nick who’s casting a spell of his own, saying words in Greek I don’t understand.  His eyes start to glow a bright color as his whole body begins to be bathed in light.  It’s almost too bright to see him, but his head of dark hair sticks out in the golden sea.  The Dark Lord looks fearful and he starts to cough, and turns to look at me.  His voice is desperate, grasping at anything as he realizes he may not actually get out of this. </p><p>“Sabrina, daughter, why are you doing this?”  </p><p>As my own eyes turn white and I begin to rise in the air I answer him. </p><p>“You killed my parents, created me for the sole purpose of destroying the world.  You killed Nick’s parents, and tried to wrap him up in your fold.  You planned to use us for your own gain, take our <em> child </em> that doesn’t even exist yet.  You manipulated us before we were even born, to take over and destroy the world.  But too bad for you I love that boy and we love this world.  And it shall continue to exist without you in it.”</p><p>“Maybe if you paid attention to your spell instead of talking to me you’d accomplish that.”  He sneers and I realize that while talking to him I hadn’t been concentrating, and he had been breaking the binding down even more.  I refocus my thoughts again, ignoring his taunting and laughter.  I picture my family once more, all of us happy, and I rise into the air again.  My skin glows again, silver and bright, matching Nick’s golden hue and my hair becomes the fire that appeared back when I practiced this spell.  I could feel the power rising between Nick and I, gold and silver, mixing in to each other to take down the Dark Lord.</p><p>But it wasn’t enough.  It was breaking him down, the effects of the blood magic telling our spells exactly where to hit, where to blot him out.  He was becoming distorted, dark holes forming throughout his body.  But they weren’t forming fast enough, and there was only one set of bindings holding the Dark Lord now.  </p><p>The whole fight had seemed like it was lasting hours. We’d learn later the progression of time down in Hell is quite different than on earth, so it certainly felt like it. Though in reality it was probably minutes. But when I saw Nick switch his focus and start drawing the intricate designs on the floor, time stopped, and there was nothing I could do to keep him from the decision he had already made.</p><p>He added some more bindings and kept his back towards me, unable to face the the angered look I was giving him.  </p><p>“Nick!  No!”  I yell at him still in the air.  He peeks over his shoulder and mouths <em> I love you </em>before throwing up another barrier, this one between him and I.  I fall to the ground, landing on my feet and try to go to him.  But the barrier is strong and I can’t reach him.  I bang on the invisible wall and cry out for him, begging him to do something else.  Ambrose comes to me, the Demon fight slowing down, noticing my distress and puts his arms around me as I crumple to the ground.</p><p>“Cousin.”  He says to me, trying to figure out what’s happening.  </p><p>“He’s- he’s-, Ambrose, he’s gonna kill himself.  I can't let-He can't!”  I manage to get out in a broken statement.  Ambrose scrunches his eyes before standing up and trying to go to him, but he too is stopped by the barrier.</p><p>“Dammit, Scratch.”  </p><p>It all happens in slow motion then.  Nick’s muttering of a spell with his hands on his own chest.  The Dark Lord’s cackling laughter transforming into begging and crying.  Nick rose into the air and was shining even brighter than he was before.  There was a ringing sound in the air as the light got brighter and Nick started to stretch in two.  The ringing noise and the bright lights didn’t distract me from the groaning of the Dark Lord and Nick’s own screaming.  This spell was painful and it was unbearable, never something I ever wanted to hear.  The brightness intensified and Ambrose and the rest had to hold up their hands to block their eyes.  But not me, I couldn’t look away as the love of my life ripped himself in two so the rest of us could live.  With a loud pop the light was gone and Nick fell to the ground in a heap, unmoving.  The circle in which the Dark Lord was held prior was empty, nothing but a pile of ashes and smoke in his former place.  I didn’t care about that.  I ran to Nick.</p><p>“Nick, Nick, are you okay?”  I ask as I cradle his head.  His body is cold and his skin is gray, ashen, the golden light that was present before is gone.  When I caress his face it almost feels like his skin should flake off it's so dry and rough.  Something is wrong, but something else tells me he isn’t dead.  Not yet. Amalia comes and lays near him, but says nothing.  “What’s going on?”</p><p>“He’s not dead.”  Lilith says simply, coming to my side.  “But he’s not exactly living.”</p><p>“How do you know?”  I ask her, holding him close and making no attempt to hide the tears that are starting to fall. They fall onto his cheek and for a moment I think the surprise of that will wake him up but he remains still.  My family looks worried, and the Weird Sisters are holding each other.  </p><p>“I don’t.  You do.”  I look at her in confusion and she explains.  “Even though you didn’t take the crown yet the throne is still passed down to you.  Every soul that dies in our world passes through you.  You haven’t felt him pass through you yet, have you?”</p><p>“No.”  I whisper, amazed.  “But he’s not waking up.”  I lean my head to his chest.  “And he’s not breathing.”  </p><p>“I imagine he’s focusing on trying to stitch himself back together, after ripping himself in two like that.”  </p><p>“So he’ll be okay?”  I ask her hopeful.  She tilts her head to the side and looks at me with sympathy.</p><p>“I don’t know.  That’s up to him.  Depends on how far the tear in his essence went.”  </p><p>“What can I do?”  </p><p>“Nothing.”  She places her boney hand on my shoulder.  “Just take him home.”  I nod but don’t let him go.  “Now before you do.”  She motions over to the crown in the corner of the room.  </p><p>“Now?”  I ask her incredulously and hold Nick tighter.  “<em> No.”   </em></p><p>“Hell needs a Queen, Sabrina.  And you don’t want to be it.”  She says gently and I take a look around the room.  All of Pandemonium is eyeing us, Lucifer’s horde either defeated or surrendered.  </p><p>“Fine.”  I look to my cousin.  “Ambrose?”  He nods and takes my place by Nick, making sure he’s not going anywhere.  Amalia scoots closer and Ambrose eyes her apprehensively, but doesn't leave Nick.  I stand up and move to grab the crown and Lilith kneels before me.  We repeat the statements Lucifer and I spoke earlier and I lay the crown upon her head.  I feel a rush of power leave me and enter into her, but I don’t care.  I turn to the crowd.</p><p>“Behold, your Queen. I willingly pass on the right to the throne.”   I get off the stage and return to Nick, like he’s my magnet now, not the crown.  “Can we go?”  </p><p>Lilith tells us to gather in a circle.   Before I do I turn to Amalia.  She's still banished so she can't join us.  I place my hand on her nose and she leans into the touch. </p><p>"Thank you."  I tell her. </p><p><em>Take care of him.</em> She says to me.  I take the fact that I can still hear her as a good sign.  Maybe Nick would make it. </p><p>"Always."  I answer before I grab a hold of Nick and Ambrose places his hand on my shoulder.  </p><p>In a ring of fire, we’re back in the mortuary. </p><p>"Brina?"  Harvey exclaimed when appear in the living room.  My friends, Elspeth and Melvin rush to us and their expressions are nervous, eyes wide as they look at Nick and the tears running down my cheek.  "Did it work?"  </p><p>I hardly hear him though and Prudence nods at me in silent agreement to update them.  </p><p>Ambrose helps me get Nick up to my room and in my bed as Hilda rushes in to examine him.  She doesn’t push me to the side, and I wouldn’t let her anyways.  So I lay there next to him, still in my fancy dress and corset, willing him to come back.  Praying to Lilith he breathes again.</p><p>We defeated the Dark Lord, but it didn’t feel like a win yet.</p><p>Not until Nick was back to celebrate.   </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that was a whole thing.<br/>And Nick's unconscious? Dead? Half dead?<br/>He gave it his all.</p><p>Please let me know what your thoughts are!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the battle, specifically what in the heaven is going on with Nick?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe this story is almost over!  There'll likely be one more chapter after this one.  </p><p>This one's getting posted earlier than planned because I was off work today for being sick and had time to work on it.  Also I've been doing a CAOS rewatch the past few days and if you follow me on twitter you'll have noticed that a few scenes were essentially giving me a breakdown.  So I needed to escape to fanfic for a bit, even if Nick is unconscious and not breathing in her bed...</p><p>Well enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 26</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a long time I woke up cold.  I made sure my windows were closed tight and wrapped myself up in my blanket.  But Nick’s cold and unmoving body sent shivers down my spine constantly and left me feeling empty and chilled to the bone.  I had intended on staying in my room all day, lying next to Nick, intent on being there the moment he awoke.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it's the smell of blueberry pancakes and my growling stomach that finally drag me downstairs.  If Nick were awake he’d tease me about my loud stomach and go get me something to eat himself.  Looking at him lying in my bed I’m reminded he wasn’t awake, so I’d have to take care of it myself.  I had spent the entire night and most of the next morning in bed with Nick, laying my hand on his chest just waiting for him to take a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith had stopped by late in the night when the moon was at its highest to tell me she hadn’t felt him pass through her.  I breathed a sigh of relief but it had only been a few hours and we weren’t out of the woods quite yet.  I was grateful though, that Lilith had taken the time to come by, and she promised to let me know if his soul arrived in Hell.  I held onto that, and it’s what got me through the night and what gave me the strength to go downstairs and see my family.  Well that and the fact I was hungry, I hadn’t eaten since the coronation and my stomach was growling again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lean over and kiss Nick’s cheek once and pull back in surprise.  His skin is like ice against my lips.  I would give anything for it to be rosy again, warm, a smirk dancing across it.  I would even take him waking up and telling me an idea I had was reckless.  I’d be happy to hear any string of words fall from his lips, if it meant he was alive.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I make my way down the stairs slowly and every step I take feels like a thorn in my side, telling me leaving Nick is wrong.  But I know I need to try and leave my room and face the day.  Nick wouldn’t want me holed up there.  The eyes of my Aunties and cousin turn to me when I enter the kitchen.  Hilda is doting around, finishing up the pancakes and Zelda is sitting at the table as she usually does, with the paper and a cigarette.  Ambrose is already eating but eyes me as I moved about.  I almost miss my best friend leaning against the wall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roz!”  I exclaim as she pulls me into her arms immediately for a hug.  She was at the mortuary when we all got back last night, but I was a little busy getting Nick comfortable.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,  how are you?”  Roz asked, leaving her hands on my arms after the hug and squeezing them in support.  I just shrug in response, I don’t know what to say really.  I’m alive, my family is alive, the Dark Lord is Dead, but Nick is just barely hanging on.  I’m not okay and I can’t lie to her and say I am.  She’d see right through it. “How is...Nick?”  She asks me hesitantly, likely knowing my response won’t be good before I can say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same.”  I shrug and rub the back of my neck with my hand.  I hadn’t slept very well last night.  There's a crook in my neck present from spending the night with my head propped on a pillow, looking at Nick the whole time. “Hilda doesn’t really know what’s going on.  His physical body is okay, it’s like he’s toeing the line in some metaphysical way.  He’s not breathing and his heart isn’t beating, but he’s not dead.  We’ve never seen anything like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve also never met a warlock who’s part Greek God."  Ambrose adds in before stuffing his mouth with a bite of pancakes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not helping, Ambrose.”  I quip back, appreciating his attempts at a joke.  But it falls flat.  Roz speaks so I turn my attention back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea, Brina.”  I turn to her expectantly.  She looks at me and then at all the witches in the room, who have locked their eyes on her, “Maybe the cunning could help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember Tommy?”  I raised my eyebrows at her.  Of course I remembered Harvey’s brother whom I tried to resurrect.  Needless to say it did not go well and ended with me admitting I was a witch to my friends and acting as the beginning of the end of my relationship with Harvey.  I didn’t need Roz to remind me.  “I had my first vision when I touched his mining helmet.  Maybe I could see something with Nick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d do that?”   I didn’t know if it would work, but I’d try anything to get answers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”  She answers quickly and honestly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s eat first though.”  I say giving in to my growling stomach.  “Nothing will change in a half an hour.  And nothing is better when you’re sad than Hilda’s blueberry pancakes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast I bring Roz upstairs to where Nick is lying in my bed.  It still surprises me every time I look over at him and he’s not sitting against my headboard with his hands behind his head, whispering </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spellman</span>
  </em>
  <span> with that lopsided smile I’m so fond of.  If it were anyone else lying in his place he’d be elbow deep in research by now, trying to figure out what was wrong.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lead Roz to perch on the edge of my bed while I sit next to him, my legs curled beneath me.  I brush some runaway curls from his forehead that had somehow gotten loose, despite his position not moving.  Roz eyes my delicate movements and I see her smile out of the corner of my eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really love him.”  She comments in a tone of awe and wonder.  I don’t take my eyes off Nick when I respond, muttering a simple </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes </span>
  </em>
  <span>and touching his hair again.  He’d always been so particular about it, and both his bathroom at camp and at his apartment are stocked with products for his raven-colored curls.  He’d never minded when I messed it up, even asking for it a time or two.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was sure I was ready, Roz started to lay her hand on Nick’s arm.  The cold of it didn’t seem to shock her, but her eyes went wide as if she were seeing something.  She was focused, like watching a movie play out in front of her.  It was only a few moments before she was brought back to reality and turns to face me.  I try to read her face, searching for any hint or sign as to what’s going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay, Brina.  I see him.”  She says and I let out a deep breath, one I’ve been holding in for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what’s happening?”  I ask her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When he did the spell he ripped his two natures in half.  Not all the way, but nearly.  There was a single thread of gold keeping the two together.  And currently, he’s stitching himself back together.  Using all of his energy on it.  But he’s trying to come back to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And does he?”  I pause and the way she bites her lip I can tell I won’t like her answer.  “Come back to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brina,”  She pauses and grabs my hand.  “I don’t know, I’m sorry.  I didn’t see anything about the outcome this time.  But whatever he’s doing is working.  That much I can tell.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I allow Roz’s vision to bring me some comfort.  I can’t deny that I was hoping for more definite news, but I trust Roz’s visions.  And I trust that she’d tell me if something changed.  It’s a small glimmer of hope, and it’s what gets me through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicholas.”  I lean down and kiss his forehead.  My voice is quiet, barely above a whisper and soft enough that Roz doesn’t hear despite being right next to me.  I speak the words nearly directly against his skin, hoping the warmth and love in them will breathe life back into his vacant body.  “Come back.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s nearly a week later when I venture down the mortuary steps again.  I’d insisted that I wasn’t going back to Baxter High until Nick woke up, a conversation which ended with Zelda yelling at me and saying it’s more of an </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>when.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Little did she know that only further dug my heels into the ground.  I did agree to working on my classes from home, so I sat in my bed for hours on end, telling Nick about all the work he was missing and would have to catch up on.  I told him about a Romeo and Juliet assignment that he’d better wake up for because I was not doing a scene with anyone else.  He had visitors here and there, Prudence and Ambrose mostly, but even Davina stopped by.  It surprised even me that I let her in the door, but she had proven herself useful and maybe even worthy of forgiveness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambrose finds me sitting outside, needing a break from the waiting.  Nick had taken a few breaths this morning which had me rushing to find Aunt Hilda, but nothing else had developed.  He’d only taken a few more after the initial ragged breaths fell from his lips, and his heart hadn’t beaten once.  And I missed the steady rhythm, the lullaby it’d be for when I was too wired to sleep and all Nick had to do was pull me into him.  Now the silence without it was too loud to even think about sleeping soundly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door cracks against the frame as it swings shut and while the sound would normally make me flinch, nothing did anymore.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never going back there.” I say before he can speak, my legs swinging while I sit on the porch railing.  Ambrose stands next to me, leaning forward on the railing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” He asks me. I don’t look at him, my eyes scanning the Mortuary yard, searching for something that no longer exists.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell.” I finally look at him and his eyes tell me he doesn’t know what to say. “It took too much from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cousin,”  He starts to say, sympathy is dripping from his voice and he stands up straight and turns to face me.  “We defeated the Dark Lord, Lilith is on the throne instead of you, and there is no current threat by a celestial being to destroy the world.”  He pauses to wrap his arm around my shoulder and squeezes it, offering a smile and a joke.  “Unless you have a plan you’re not telling us about.”   I appreciate his attempt to make me feel better, but it doesn’t do the trick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and Nick is upstairs in my bed, unconscious or dying, or whatever the Heaven is going on.  And he might not wake up.”  I say, my voice forceful and loud in an attempt to hold back the tears.  The bite in it isn’t directed towards Ambrose, but the whole situation I still found myself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hilda tells me that he started breathing.”  Ambrose points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twice an hour, Ambrose.”  I say to him and he sighs.  “He breathes twice an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a start, cousin.”  He responds and has a slight edge to his voice too.  I sense he’s not trying to be rude, but trying to encourage me to see the positives.  “And Roz said he’s trying to get back.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if he doesn’t, Ambrose?”  I ask my cousin, knowing that he’s one of the few people I can have this honest conversation with.  And I felt like I finally needed to speak out loud how absolutely terrified I am.  “The Dark Lord took my parents, he took my identity, my piece of mind, he tried to take even more.  What if he takes Nick too?”  The tears start to fall down heavier now, scratching my cheek and falling and hitting the floor like hail.  I could hardly form a coherent thought, let alone words.  “Ambrose, I-I can’t.  I can’t.  I can’t lose him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambrose pulls me into his arms and holds me tight.  A sob racks through my body as my cousin holds me and whispers comforting words while rubbing my back.  He doesn’t try to make talk more, or say anything to try and convince me that everything is going to be okay.  He knows I wouldn’t hear it anyways.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a few minutes before my breathing slows and the tears fall less vigorously.  They don’t completely go away, but I feel as though my thoughts are less clouded and I may actually be able to speak.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”  I hiccup once and then smile in a self-deprecating way.  “I know I’m a mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re allowed to be a mess, Sabrina.”  He tells me firmly, grabbing my shoulders so I can look at him.  “And I believe I’ve told you once before that Nicholas would be there for you.  I doubt he’d let a little battle with the Dark Lord keep him from spending the rest of his life by your side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think he’ll pull through?”  I ask him, my eyes pleading with him to tell me so.  He ruffles my hair and smiles at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re a tough one to shake and Nicholas Scratch is no exception to that rule.”  I laugh finally and it feels good to have a different sound than a sob come up from my throat.  “And in all seriousness I think it’ll take a lot more than a separation spell to cut Nick’s ties with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ambrose.”  I pause and open my mouth again to speak.  “I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize again, cousin.”  I nod and smile, lips closed, cause I can’t seem to manage a full one just yet.  “If it were Prudence just hanging on, I’d be a wreck.  And don't even get me started on how Nicholas would be acting if it were you up there.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls me in for another hug and then sits on the porch railing.  He taps it twice and encourages me to sit down too.  I swing my legs over and sit down, giving in to give him a full smile.  It feels nice and foreign.  I haven’t really smiled since before Hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Prudence told everyone we had sex in the basement huh?”  I ask him, smirking.  He looks back at me and gives me a sly smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe the lie goes that it was the chem lab.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”  I nod my head and raise my eyebrows in thought.  “It’s a good lie.  But the truth is that it was the library.  Not the chem lab.”  I wink at him and hop down onto the ground in front of the Mortuary, the crunch of the leaves drowning out Ambrose’s howling laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very on brand, cousin.”  He jumps down too.  “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want Cee’s.”  I shrug.  “Wanna come with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the Heaven not.  Someone has to keep you out of trouble with Nick out of commission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ambrose!”  I laugh and smack him.  “Too soon.  Way too soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wraps his arm around my shoulder as we head into the woods, feeling lighter for the first time in a week.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambrose treats me to chili fries and a milkshake and it’s a nice distraction.  We talk about him for a change and he shares all about the new developments between him and Prudence.  They hadn’t fallen apart after their Homecoming love declaration after all and seemed to be going strong.  He asks me what I want to do for my birthday, which is in nearly a week.  With everything going on I hadn’t even thought of it.  There’s only one thing I really want, and I don’t feel much like celebrating unless he’s there too.  The gloomy feeling catches up with me somewhere in our conversation about Aunt Zelda’s new </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mambo Marie, that she met at the Summit a few weeks back.  Ambrose senses my shift in mood and quickly makes up an excuse that he needs to go do something.  I see right through it but thankful that he senses I needed to go home.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the mortuary I slip up the stairs and past my Aunties like a ghost in the night, both of them knowing by now that I come back down when I’m ready.  They don’t push me and for that I’m grateful.  They may have doubted the connection between Nick and I in the past, chalking it up to foolish teenage love or witchy lust.  But they know it goes deeper than that, so deep in fact our former Dark Lord tried to harness it.  So they don’t question it when I go straight to my room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After I close the door and glance at Nick I move to my trunk at the foot of the bed in search of something.  In it were a multitude of memories, the quill from the lantern ceremony, my dress from Midsummer, the gaudy crown from the August Festival.  At the very bottom I find what I’m looking for, Nick’s Baxter High sweatshirt, warm and worn.  I lift it to my face and it still smells like him, like home and the warm Grecian sun.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking over to my bed and putting on the sweatshirt, I hug it closer to myself.  If Nick himself couldn’t wrap his arms around me, his sweatshirt would have to do for now.  A gasping breath brings my attention to him.  Another one comes after, and I place my hand on his chest.  The two broken breathes are followed by what feels like a heartbeat, which thumps three times in his chest before ceasing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”  I whisper as I caress his face. “Breathe again.”  </span>
  <span>Nothing happens.  “Nick, please.”   I pause and purse my lips together, scrunching my eyes shut and taking a deep breath to avoid succumbing to another bout of tears.  I had cried too many of them in the last week, but there seemed to be a never ending supply of them, a well that will never run dry.  But my love for Nick was even vaster than that, and I hoped and prayed it would be enough.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why wasn’t it enough?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roz said he was stitching himself back together, but how long would that take?  And how long would I wait?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’d wait forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Summer was over, and I was going home with plenty of good memories in my back pocket.  The August Festival was the last of them, the final good memory of the Summer before everything came crashing down.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The party after the August Festival had been incredible.  As King and Queen, Nick and I had to wear these heavy crowns, made of silver and gold and gems.  They looked ridiculous on our heads but we went along with it, even having to sit on these crazy thrones during before and dinner.  When Ambrose and Prudence stepped up to pay their “respects” to the August King and Queen they couldn't hold back their laughter.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, I’m just trying to comprehend how you are the Queen.  No offense, cousin.”  Ambrose quipped.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe the Dark Lord just thinks I’m a model witch.”  I said and crossed my arms.  Nick chuckled at my response but covered it up quickly with a cough when I glared at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The model witch is one who follows the rules, Sabrina.”  Prudence added.  “Name one rule you have followed.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There have been plenty of traditions I’ve participated in this summer.”  I pointed out and crossed my arms and turned to Nick for support.  “Right Nick?”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He opened his mouth to agree or retort, I wouldn’t know, as he never got the chance.  Prudence interrupted him before he could answer my question.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh don’t ask Nicky.  You’ve got him wrapped him around your little-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prudence!”  I exclaimed, not wanting to hear whatever it was she was going to finish that sentence with.  Nick full on chuckled this time and even my glaring couldn’t keep it at bay.  Ambrose joined him and I sighed, giving up trying to stop them from laughing.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me I’m wrong.”  Prudence suggested.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not.”  Nick shrugged which threw them into another round of laughter.  He grew more serious then.  “I think we all know I’d do anything for her.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We fell into a short silence as I turned to look at him to find all playfulness gone, just a look of pure and irrevocable adoration.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh, way to ruin the fun with your nonsensical ramblings about love, Nicky.”  Prudence huffed and rolled her eyes before walking away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see Prudence is softening.”  I said to Ambrose who snorted before walking away and following her.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you really?”  I asked Nick once the members of the Coven stopped coming up to us and we were free to join the drinking and dancing with the rest of our friends.  He’d been holding me close as we danced, when I asked him the question.  He pulled back his head just slightly to look at me, furrowing his brows to indicate I should continue.   “Do anything for me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you really have to ask yourself that question?”  He responded with his own question as his eyes looked at me in confusion.  “After everything this Summer?  I’d do anything for you, Sabrina.  I love you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.”  I kissed him slow and tenderly then.  “I just like hearing it, I guess.  That you love me no matter what dumb idea I come up with.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love your dumb ideas, Spellman.”  He said as he pulled me closer and I leaned my head on his shoulder.  “And I’ll love them and you forever.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too.”  I answered him back.  “You told me once your devotion was to me.  Well, I’m devoted to you too, body and soul.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That much is obvious.  You were in my shower this morning”  He quipped as a hand trailed up and down my back.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nicholas!”  I scolded him with a smirk on my face, but buried it deeper into his shoulder so he wouldn’t see me blush.  He chuckled and I felt the vibration of it through my whole body and it set me on fire.  “If you’re going to talk like that you should take me home.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Spellman.”  I don’t have to be looking at him to know he’s smirking back.  “What will the August Festival do without their King and Queen to worship?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think they’ll manage.”  I pulled back again, my eyes on his and gave him the wickedest smile I could muster, leaving nothing to the imagination.  “Besides, I’d rather you worship me instead.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His dark eyes came alive as he grabbed my hand and wordlessly led me back to his cabin, giving myself to him again.  Every time always felt like the first time with him and I was certain I’d never get sick of him.  We didn’t know when he made love to me that night that it would be the last, at least for a while.  We didn’t know that come morning the Weird Sisters would have their premonition warning of the angel attack.  Nick and I would be far too busy researching in the coming days to even think about jumping into bed.  If we had known that in a few short days we’d be screaming at each other in a choir room and breaking each other’s hearts, claiming our love wasn't enough, I suppose I’d have let him hold me a little closer, folded myself deeper into his arms, and given him the five extra minutes he’d always begged for when I tried to drag him out of bed.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But instead the angels attacked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick and I broke up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And when I wandered back to Greendale when it was all over all I was left with was my pocket full of memories and a broken heart.  Not an idea in Heaven what to do next.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has he been breathing more?”  Theo asks after taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m back at Cee’s a few days after coming with my cousin.  This time my friends meet me and after catching me up on what’s been going at school, the conversation made its way around to Nick.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has.”  I answer, dipping my fry in a pool of ketchup and stirring it absentmindedly.  I lift it to my mouth to take a bite but lower it before I do, not really having much of an appetite.  “His breathing is shallow and his heart beats slowly, really slowly.  But he hasn’t much as opened his eyes or returned to his normal color.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that sounds like he’s getting there, right?”  Harvey questions, his voice slow and soft.  I look up at him and take in the sight of him seated next to Roz with his arm around her shoulder, a spot that used to be mine.  I smile slightly, happy for them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so.”  I shrug.  “I hope so.  This is nice though.”  I smile again at them.   “I needed this, to get out of the house and away from...everything.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re always here for you, Brina.”  Roz says as she reaches over and grabs my hand.  Her eyes go blank and her mouth is agape as she gasps.  She pulls back and looks at me, sputtering as she tries to get the words out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roz!”  Harvey yells, worried.  I don’t think he’s ever seen her have a vision before.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brina.”  She says, finally able to speak, but ignores Harvey.  Her sole attention is on me.  “You have to go home.  Right now.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Roz?”  My heart is beating its way out of my chest as I stand up immediately and begin to put on my coat.  “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Nick.”  That’s all she has to say before I’m teleporting away back to the mortuary, not giving her a chance to say whether it’s good or bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I arrive near the front door Salem jumps off a table, my sudden entrance having scared him.  I mumble a quick apology and ignore my Aunt’s and cousin’s questions as I run upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I burst open my bedroom door and stare at my bed.  I’m expecting to see an unmoving Nick who has been still as a statue for nearly two weeks, doing nothing more than letting out a few tortured breaths.  But that’s not the sight I see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead Nick is stirring, breathing normally and a groan falls from his lips.  I’m rooted in the doorway, unable to move as my breath catches in my throat.  I send down a silent prayer to Lilith that this is real, and that what Roz saw was Nick waking up and not dying.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick?”  The whisper comes out before I can help it and he slowly opens his eyes, searching the room.  I can’t take it anymore and I rush to his side.  “Nick!  Oh my god, Hilda!”  I yell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick are you okay?”  I ask him as I perch on the side of the bed.  My hands explore everywhere, looking for injuries that aren’t there but relishing in the feel of his chest moving up and down.  They land on his face as he leans up to look at me.  I caress his cheek as his eyes wander around the room and at me, riddled in confusion.  He sniffs once before grabbing my wrists that touch him and pull them down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”  He asks in a hoarse voice.  I realize in that moment he probably needs water and a good meal but all I can concentrate on is the fact that I can see his eyes.  I reach up and run my hands through his curls.  “Where am I...and I’m sorry but, who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His comment makes my blood freeze and I stop the work of my hand in his hair.  He didn’t remember me.  Did the tearing apart and stitching back together of his natures wipe his memory?  I pull back from him and try to find words to answer back.  It’s hard enough to explain the ocean’s deep connection Nick and I share to people who know us.  How would I explain it to someone who doesn’t remember me at all?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’d make him remember.  And if not?  Well, he fell in love with me once.  I could do it again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh.”  I sputter as a tear falls from my eye and I shake my head.  “You’re in my room and I um.  I’m, I’m your-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina.”  He says as he grabs my hand cutting me off and smiling apologetically.  My mouth drops open and he wipes my tear away before speaking again, sitting up slowly.  “I’m sorry, babe, bad joke.  Really bad joke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicholas!”  I smack him and he coughs and groans.  He may deserve it but the sounds remind me that he just opened his eyes and it softens me.  “That wasn’t funny.  Now lay back down, you’ve just woken up.”  I help him lay back down but don’t take my hands off of him, instead letting my hands wander again.  They relish in the feel of his chest and face, once again warm and close to its normal color.  He grabs my hand and kisses it once and I lock eyes with him, as a new round of tears form.  These ones are happy.  “Oh, Nick.”  I whisper and lean down to hug him.  He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into bed with him, cradling my head with his hand as I lay it against his chest.  “What can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This.”  He pauses and kisses my forehead.  “Just this.  And maybe kiss me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I giggle once and tilt my head to him to give him what he wants.  All the parts of my heart click back into place and like a clock whose gears align correctly, so time can move again.  Life can return to normal.  When he tries to deepen the kiss I nearly let him, but he coughs slightly against my jaw and it reminds me of what he’s spent the better part of the last two weeks doing.  I sit up and he groans at the loss of contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now why’d you do that?”  He asks me before coughing again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you nearly died, Nicholas.”  He closes his eyes and sighs at the memory of my crying out his name to stop his spell.  “And I let you and your lips distract me from getting you checked out.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I get up and yell Hilda’s name out the door again, this time with even more urgency than I had before.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, child?  I was making supper-”  She says but then stops when she sees Nick nearly sitting up in my bed.  “Nicholas!  You’re awake.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.”  Nick says, looking tired.  “Nurse Sabrina over here says I need a check up before she’ll kiss me further.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blush and my eyes go wide at his comment.  Hilda clears her throat and goes to sit on the edge of his bed to look him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite cheeky are we, Nicholas.  Hmm?”  She gently grasps his chin and turns his head from side to side.  I move to the other side of him and sit at the foot of his bed with one hand on the bed frame, the other on Nick’s ankle craving any sort of connection I can get.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda gives him a full workup, checking everything to make sure he’s okay.  Other than being tired and needing food and water, he’s okay.  And with each passing moment he seems to be getting better.  His breathing is less labored and his color is nearly back to its normal shade.  After checking with her about a thousand times, Hilda gives Nick a clean bill of health and escapes my annoying questions by saying she needed to continue dinner.  Really it’s an excuse to get away from me pandering her to check Nick over </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>more time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that your aunt has given me the green light, will my girlfriend let it go and come join me in bed?”  He lifts his chin and eyebrows at me. I bite my lip and cross my arms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, who are you?”  I tease him and he rolls his eyes at me, knowing that his choice of joke earlier was not a good decision.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spellman.”  He tries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry what’s happening?”  I take a step closer to him to tease again.  He sits up straighter eyeing me and smirking.  “I don’t quite remember who you are, or this girlfriend you speak of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina, I’m sorry.”  He reaches for my hand and I let him take it but I don’t sit down on the bed.  I raise my eyebrows at him, daring him to continue.  “I realize my decision to joke wasn’t the best thing to start with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the first thing you said, Nick.”  I sat down on the bed and he scooted to make room as I grabbed his other hand.  “After nearly two weeks of you being unconscious and not breathing.  Two weeks of not being sure if you’d wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sabrina.”  He let go of one of my hands but only to reach up and touch my face, slipping some of my hair behind my ear.  I lean into his touch as he pulls my bottom lip from my teeth, and he smiles while doing the familiar gesture.  “I’m here.  I’m okay.  I’m here.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick, I thought you died.”  I press out in a forceful tone and Nick tilts his head to the side and looks at me.  I reach out and run my hand through his hair.   “I thought you died and you weren’t coming back.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did come back, Sabrina.”  He has tears forming in his own eyes and I sense his sincerity.  “I wouldn’t have done it if I couldn’t come back.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”  I ask him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, that single thread of gold Roz told you about?”  I nod in response, thinking that Nick likely had been able to hear the whole time.  “That was you, Sabrina.  I learned if I focused on something, the one thing that holds me together, it would keep my natures together too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  Tears form in my eyes as I take in what he’s saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved me, Spellman, in more ways than one.  But your love?  It was the only thing that allowed me to hold on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any annoyance I had slipped away in that moment and I had to kiss him.  I lean into it and he pulls me down to the bed so I can settle on top of him.  When he deepens the kiss this time he doesn’t cough, and I don’t pull away.  His hands dig into my curls as I work my hands up and down his chest, which is still bare from Hilda’s exam.  He lifts his lips from mine but only to place them on my neck and he makes good work of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you.”  I breathe out.  “I missed you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too, Sabrina.”  He says against my neck as he alternates between kissing and biting, using his tongue to soothe where his teeth make connection.  “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Nick.  I love you.”  I say as I bring his face back to mine so I can kiss him again.  Soon my blouse is on the floor and the rest of our clothes join it.  Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this, but this way Nick can work up an appetite.  And Hilda did say he was alright.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could I not give him the green light? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We made our way downstairs later for dinner, and ignored the sidelong glances that Prudence and Ambrose threw our way.  Hilda made a feast, right down to the strawberry-rhubarb pie, but I could hardly eat.  I had my eyes on Nick the whole time, watching his every move.  He caught me once or twice and winked, earning a wink from me in return.  Ambrose sees this too and teases us mercilessly, until Aunt Zelda nearly shut him up with a spell, threatening to close his lips with a zipper.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner and the tea we enjoyed post-dessert, and a few people came to visit now that Nick was awake.  Nick shocked us all by hugging Davina and thanking her for her help.  What surprised me even more was how he shook Caliban’s hand and they two didn’t kill each other.  Blackwood came by at one point, demanding answers as to what had happened and why he couldn’t communicate with the Dark Lord anymore.  We sent him away swiftly with a promise to stop by within a few days for an explanation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Nick and I found ourselves relishing in a few moments alone on the front porch.  Nick wraps his arm around me and pulls me as close as I can be, nuzzling his nose into my hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come closer, Spellman.”  He whispers into my curls.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s possible, Scratch.”  He chuckles and pulls me closer still.  His kiss on my hair bristles me with heat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I do.”  He nearly growls and I shudder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must everything you say be sexual?”  I ask him, trying to breathe through my racing heart.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”  He kisses my head again, this one loaded with sweetness.  I fold myself even deeper into his arm and place my hand on his heart, grateful it’s still beating.  “I can’t help myself with you sometimes.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay.”  I tell him.  “It means things are back to normal.  They are back to normal, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say they are or are well on their way to being normal, Spellman.  The Dark Lord is defeated, we all survived, and we get to celebrate your birthday in a week.”  He taps me on the nose and smiles brightly at me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it like, Nick?  When you were...stitching yourself back together.”     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was like I was slowly putting myself back together, piece by piece, memory by memory.  I meant it when I said you were what kept me from ripping completely in two.  I didn’t want to leave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you basically relived your whole life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a way yes, but also no.  It’s hard to explain, but it was as if I saw everything at once and experienced the present at the same time, all the while being stuck in my mind.”  He turns my face towards him for the next part.  “Our parents came to me, Sabrina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our parents?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  With Lilith on the throne they were no longer on lockdown and your mother wasn’t bound to Purgatory.  She was free to make her choice as to where she wanted to go without fear of the Dark Lord’s wrath.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did she go, Nick?”  I ask as he gracefully touches my cheek.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She chose to spend eternity with your father.  Our parents became friends, it seems, after so many years in a hellish lockdown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did they say?”  I feel like a kid on Christmas morning or on Halloween, eager for treats and prizes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were proud of us, thanked us for defeating the Dark Lord.  They wish they were with us, but mentioned that their new life in Hell was pleasant.  Apparently Lilith isn’t as cruel as the Dark Lord once was.  I got to talk about books with my father, hug my mother.  They’re happy we’re together, though your father warned me not to hurt you again.”  He smiles at the comment and so do I, glad we’re passed the point of worrying about his original devotion.  “And also tasked me with a devotion of his own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which was?”  He tucks hair behind my ear.  Nick smiles and looks down once, thinking of the task given to him by Edward Spellman, who I still consider my father and always will.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To protect you.”  He kisses me softly on the lips.  “Stand by you.”  He kisses me again.  “Hold your hand and love you, all the days of my life.”  He kisses me once more, long and deep and tender.  I nip on his lip as he pulls away and smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”  I lean over and brush his cheekbone.  “What’re you gonna do about it?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles and pulls me in for another searing kiss, one full of promise.  The intensity of it and the groan I elicit from him by kissing him back is all the answer I need.    </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Nick's okay!!  And did we really think he wouldn't be?  Even though he isn't real and this is fanfic, I don't want to live in a world where Nick Scratch is dead.  And of course he's going to be waking up joking and then pulling his girl into bed.  Nick Scratch is a man who knows what he wants.</p><p>Well I can't believe this fic is coming to and soon.  It's been a wild ride and a stretch of my creativity. </p><p>Please let me know what you thought, comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Final Chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it guys!  I can't believe this story is over.  I seriously feel so accomplished finishing a fic this long.  But I'm also a little sad because this is my first Nick and Sabrina story and it's over.</p><p>Well, I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 27</b>
</p><hr/><p>Fall</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Despite the Fall sun pouring in through the window of Blackwood’s office, the mood in the room was anything but cheery.  Well, I was a little cheerful as it was the first time in my life that I had ever stunned the man silent.  We stopped in his office before school, figuring it was about time we gave him an explanation.  Zelda gave a recount of the last few weeks as we all figured their past sordid affair would leave her being the one he’d be most receptive too.  He didn’t like any of us, but I’m pretty sure he hated her the least.    </p><p>He seemed to steam more with every detail she added, his hands folded and pressed up against the bridge of his nose as if in physical pain.  I’m pretty sure we added ten more wrinkles and a hundred more years to his life in this simple conversation.  </p><p>Other than the annoyed tapping of his foot, the rest of the room was silent.  Nick and I sit in the chairs in front of his desk while Ambrose and Hilda hung towards the back, the Weird Sisters excusing themselves from the room, not wanting to be a part of the inevitable lecture as Zelda explains.  </p><p>I see Blackwood’s brow furrowing more in more as he took in the tale, and I simply wait for the inevitable explosion.</p><p>“So what you are saying is,”  He turns his head to his left where she was standing firm with her own arms crossed.  “Nicholas is a descendant of the Greek Goddess Helena.”  He states, starting with an easy one.</p><p>“Yes.”  Nick confirms with a nod of his head.  He offers no other explanation partially because he was still figuring it all out himself, and more so because he didn’t want Blackwood to be the one he shared those discoveries with.  </p><p>Blackwood turns his head slightly to me.  </p><p>“And you’re actually the daughter of Lucifer.  Edward Spellman is not your father..”</p><p>“Correct.”  I answer him.  “I only found out myself about a month ago.”  </p><p>He huffs once, likely annoyed at my coy response.  But like Nick, Blackwood isn’t exactly who I would go to as my confidant. </p><p>“And he had a plot to use you and Nicholas, and your spawn to take over the world.”  His voice was eerily calm and it was a side of him angry that I had never seen before.  </p><p>“That’s right.”  I respond to him.  Blackwood presses his lips together and eyes me, a bout of anger brewing before he finally yells, letting out his anger and holding nothing back.  </p><p>“And then, Ms. Spellman, you’re telling me you killed the Dark Lord and replaced him with Lilith?  His concubine Lilith?!”  </p><p>“Fr. Blackwood,”  I say calmly while tilting my head and leaning forward on my knees.  “It’s really not that difficult to understand.  My Aunt Zelda did just explain everything.”  Nick snorts back laughter and Blackwood starts to get even angrier.</p><p>“You have committed the highest level of treason, Ms. Spellman.  We could burn you for this.”  </p><p>“Oh hush, Faustus, no one is burning anyone.”  Zelda pushes and rolls her eyes. </p><p>“Zelda, how can you be so calm about this?  You are one of the most Satan-devoted witch I have ever met.”  </p><p>“The Dark Lord threatened my family and threatened the world.  He took advantage of two young people in love.”  She gestures towards Nick and I,  “He was planning on destroying the world, Faustus, and everyone in it.  You included.”</p><p>“So what, are we the Church of <em> Lilith </em> now?  I’d rather die.” </p><p>“That can be arranged.”  I jump in and Zelda’s cutting look keeps me from saying anything else.  </p><p>“Lilith is in charge now and the power we drew from the Dark Lord has been transferred to her.  I suspect should you refuse to worship her you’ll find your powers...waning.  If they haven’t already.”   Zelda states and stares him down sending a cutting look his way too.  </p><p>When Blackwood turned to Nick and I to ask what our plans were now and what we would do to make this “new church work” Zelda nearly ripped his head off.  She yelled at him and informed him in fierce terms that Nick and I had done enough and that it was up to the adults to figure out where they go from here.  Plus, Nick and I had school.  </p><p>Blackwood shoots me one more dirty look and I could feel the power rising in me again, just like it had when we defeated the Dark Lord.  I want to show Blackwood just how much I had done for the world and wipe the disgusted look off his face.  As if sensing that my power was flowing through my veins at an accelerated rate, Nick places his hand at the small of my back and starts to lead me out.  </p><p>“We’re gonna go to school.”  Nick says and Zelda nods at us and we leave a fuming Blackwood with my aunts and Ambrose to deal with.  </p><p>“Nick, I wanted to give him a piece of my mind.”  I cross my arms as we walk out of his office and head out of the building.  I silently take in all my surroundings remembering the last time that we left after accusing Blackwood of attacking me, we were the ones that were attacked.  </p><p>So much has changed since then.  That day Nick and I were still testing the waters of our friendship and he had been afraid of challenging me, lest pushing me away further and damaging the fragile foundation we had managed to rebuild.  That wasn’t the case today as he grabbed me by the elbow and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“You will have plenty of time to do that, Spellman.”  He crossed his arms too and smirked at me.  “Plus we’ve missed enough school, we don’t want to be late.”</p><p>“We missed school because you were unconscious.”  I tell him though I hear the break in my voice.  It’s not a time I exactly like thinking about.  </p><p>“<em> You </em> could have gone to school.”  He presses as he tilts his head to the side.  I narrow my eyes now at his ridiculousness.</p><p>“No I couldn’t.”  I say like it’s obvious, because it is.  “Would you have gone to school if I was the one that was unconscious.”  He opens and closes his mouth twice, trying to come up with a response, but fails, because we both know he wouldn’t have left my side either.   “My point exactly.”</p><p>I start to walk away from him again.  Blackhood had me annoyed, so I was already in a decently sour mood to begin with.  He reached out and grabbed me before I could get too far away. </p><p>“Hey, we don’t do that, remember?”  He lifted my chin with his thumb so I was looking at him.  His gaze was soft.  “We don’t run away.  You’re annoyed with me, tell me why.” </p><p>I lean into his touch and close my eyes, allowing his gentle fingers caressing my chin to calm me down.  With a deep breath I grab his hand.</p><p>“I’m not annoyed with you, Nick, I’m sorry.”  He brushes his thumb over my palm.  “I’m just tired, I think.  It’s been a crazy few weeks and I hadn’t really gotten a chance to think about all that we’ve done.  But just reliving it while telling Blackwood wasn’t easy.”</p><p>“And I just teased you about leaving me when you thought I was going to die.”  Nick finished knowingly.  I close my eyes at the thought, still reeling from almost losing him.  “I’m sorry.” </p><p>I pull him into a hug and bury my face in his neck.  He holds me tight to him and runs his hand up and down my back soothingly.  </p><p>“It was so scary, Nick, I couldn’t leave you.”  I say into his neck before sniffling and pulling back.  He wipes the tears off my cheek and looks down at me apologetically.  There’s love there too, in his eyes.  So much love.</p><p>“I’m sorry for teasing you about it.  If our roles had been reversed, I wouldn’t have left you either.  I’d never read another book again if it meant that you woke up.”</p><p>I had to kiss him then, because he had declared he’d give up books for me, which I know would be next to impossible for him.  Nick’s needed books like a fish needs water, it’s integral to his survival.  It seems the one thing Nick loves more than books was well...me.</p><p>He pulls back the moment I try to deepen it and then leans in to peck my lips one more time, which were turned out in a pout when he stopped kissing me.  He laughs at my expression and drags his finger along the crinkle in my nose.</p><p>“Can’t we just go home and lay in bed all day?”  I suggest and bat my eyes at him, the eyes that typically get me what I want.  </p><p>“You know we can’t.”  He tells me and tilts his head to the side, giving me a look that communicates that secluding ourselves in my bedroom is exactly what he wants to do.  </p><p>“Fine, let’s go to school.”  I grumble and roll my eyes before grabbing his hand and teleporting us to the school basement.  We look at the clock on the wall and realize we only have a few minutes before english.  Nick grabs my hand and takes off running, pulling me behind him as we laugh and run up the stairs.  Before we can reach our classroom Zoe stops us in the hallway, Billy next to her like a lapdog.  </p><p>“The basement’s a favorite place of yours isn't’t it, you two?”  She says to us.  Her voice is sickeningly sweet and despite her smile, she is not happy to see us.  </p><p>“What?”  Nick responds in confusion and I remember Nick didn’t know about the rumor Prudence started about the two of us down there.  </p><p>“I mean I’m happy you’re both back.  Mono is killer.  But sex in the basement?  A little trashy don’t you think?”  She adds and Billy snickers next to her.  I throw on a sickly sweet smile of my own and grab Nick’s arm to place it around my shoulder.  </p><p>“That’s just a rumor, Zoe.”  I tell her as I grab Nick by the waist to pull him closer.  “We’re late to class.”</p><p>“I still don’t approve of,”  She pauses to gesture to the two of us.  “All this.” </p><p>“We don’t need your approval.”  Nick shrugged and without missing a beat he continued as he pulled me towards English.  “And it was strep, not mono.  And the library.”  He winked before pushing me into the classroom, leaving a stunned Zoe in our wake.  </p><p>Later during gym, Nick and I convinced our teachers to let us sit out under the guise that we were still on the mend and Nick needed to rest up for the big game this weekend.  Harvey, Roz, and Theo managed to sneak off too so we found ourselves all huddled under the bleachers.  </p><p>We filled them in on how we’d be reforming the Coven and Harvey asked how Nick was feeling and it was perfectly nice, normal even.  It was like how it was always supposed to be, with me leaning with my back against Nick’s chest as I settled between his legs and Roz leaning her head on Harvey’s shoulder.  Nick was laughing at Theo’s enthusiastic jokes and I had my guy and my friends and for the first time I didn’t feel like I had to hide anything.  </p><p>Except apparently they had a lot to hide from me.  My birthday was this Saturday and given all the craziness since Summer ended I hadn't given it another thought.  But they had and were planning something that I wasn’t allowed to know anything about.  Even Nick and Harvey had an inside joke.  </p><p>“I have ways of getting it out of you, by the way.”  I inform him as we’re getting ready for bed that night.  My choice of pajamas was purposeful, going for the slinky black ones I knew he loved to try and get him to crack.  ‘’Think of how you’ll feel going to bed frustrated for the next few days.”  </p><p>“Oh yeah?”  He asks me as he raises his eyebrows and removes his shirt, opting to sleep without one for the night.  “Two can play that game, Spellman”  He added when he caught me staring at his chest.  “Roz told me that I was not allowed to say <em> anything.  </em>That girl is nice but she can be very, very scary.”  </p><p>“I can be scary too.”  I close the distance between us so we were standing nearly chest to chest.  Crossing my arms I give him the sternest look I can come up with.  “I did defeat the Dark Lord.”</p><p>“That you did.”  He offers.  “But your aunts are in on it too and Zelda straight up threatened me.  You may be able to withhold sex, babe, but Zelda Spellman is downright terrifying.”  </p><p>“Damn.”  I say, conceding and sitting on the bed.  He laughs and sits down too, pulling me to him and snapping his fingers to turn off the lights.</p><p>“You’ll find out on Saturday.”  He states as I snuggle in close to him.  I will never get used to the sound of his heart beating after watching him lay for so long without one.  </p><p>“Fine.”  I reply and lean up to kiss his jaw.  “I can’t believe you told Zoe we had sex in the library.” </p><p>“What?  It wasn’t a lie.”  He defended with a smirk.  It wasn’t.  We had done it the week before the Coronation, soaking up as much normalcy as we could before going head to head against the Dark Lord.  “Besides I think it finally got Zoe off our backs.”</p><p>“That’s okay I told Ambrose too when you were unconscious.”  </p><p>“No wonder he made some cheeky joke to me about protecting the books’ innocence.”  Nick chuckled.</p><p>I made one last ditch effort to get the information on my party out of him by repositioning us so he was on his back and I was on top, straddling him.  I ran my hands up and down his chest a few times as his eyes rolled back.</p><p>“So you’re really not gonna tell me, huh?”  I smirk and lean down to capture his lips in a quick and biting kiss.</p><p>“Spellman, you’re killing me.  You know I can’t tell you.”  He answers as he lifts himself up so he’s sitting too.  The friction causes me to gasp so he rolls his hips up one more time for good measure.  “But I told you I could play that game too.”   He leans in and kisses the junction of my neck and on instinct, I lean back so he has more room to work.  He pauses to look me in the eye and pull the lip from my teeth I’m biting on.  It’s that moment that I don’t care about my stupid little game. </p><p>“Fuck it.”  I breathe out and propel myself against his chest, pushing him flat against the bed and biting down onto his lips instead.  We don’t mention anything about my party anymore, letting our bodies do the talking and confirming that while yes, we could both play that game.  We both sucked at it.  </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>I wake up on Saturday October 31st a little bit more tired than I would have liked.  The guys had won the game the night before but had gone into overtime to do it.  There was a victory party over at Zoe’s that we went to, and thankfully this time I didn’t get drugged by a vengeful demoness.  But Zoe had toned down her crazy after our squabble in the hallway and was actually nice to us.  Which made the environment one we didn’t really want to leave, because we were having so much fun.  </p><p>I was hoping to sleep in on my birthday but instead I woke to my family barging in the door at 7 AM with Ambrose at the lead screaming, “Everybody decent?” and pulling in a blushing Hilda and smirking Zelda behind him.  I glared at Ambrose, noting he thought he’d find us in the throes of birthday sex.  Little did he know at the party Nick pulled me to the side and into a bathroom at midnight for just that special treat.  </p><p>Nick grumbles beside me in bed, not quite waking up, and putting a pillow over his face.   Meanwhile my family comes over to wish me a happy birthday and offer me hugs.  Hilda places a tray of tea on the bed while Ambrose ruffles my hair, smiling down at me.  They tell me breakfast was ready, and it was necessary that I come down as soon as we were ready.  Looking over at Nick and knowing he was <em> not </em> a morning person, I inform them we’d be down eventually.  </p><p>“Nick.”  I whisper and gently move the pillow from his face so I can kiss his cheek.  “It’s time to get up.”</p><p>When my lips make contact with his face he smiles and opens one eye, and before I know it he’s springing to pull me into him and pins me to the bed beneath him. </p><p>“Good morning, babe.”  His voice is gruff from the morning and he leans down to capture my lips in a heated kiss that takes my breath away.  “And happy birthday.”  </p><p>“That’s a wakeup call.”  I croak out, still breathless from his lips on mine.</p><p>“Only the best for my favorite witch.”  </p><p>I chuckle and look up at the warlock above me.  The sun is pouring through my rose window and the color on his cheeks reminds me that he’s here and he’s alive and he loves me.  There was nothing that I was more sure of, that Nick and I were meant to be together.  The love between us is as bright and powerful as the sun, and just as fiery.  And like the sun, it would always be there.  </p><p>“I love you, Nick.”  I tell him as I reach up to run a hand through his hair.  His eyes flutter closed at my touch and leans down to kiss me, letting his lips linger for a second.</p><p>“I love you, Sabrina.”  He responds before moving off of me and out of bed, grabbing a shirt off the floor. </p><p>“Why did you get up?”  </p><p>“Because if we’re not down in,”  He looks at his wrist as if there’s a watch there “five minutes they’re just gonna come back up.  As much as I want to keep you in bed all day, it is your birthday and I have to share you.”  </p><p>“Mmm.  Good point.”  I say and smack my lips, slipping on my slippers and pulling Nick down the stairs to what I’m sure will be a birthday feast.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t really have any clue as to what they all had planned for my birthday.  The second six months of my sixteenth year hadn’t been boring by any means, and we were all still coming down from the high of the battle.  So I didn’t mind, and really loved it actually, when Nick led me to the backyard with his hand over my eyes, keeping me stable with a hand on my lower back and teasing me when I tripped.  He had taken me for a late afternoon milkshake to get me out of the house, and steal me away for time just the two of us, so that I could come home to the surprise.  </p><p>I insisted that we wear costumes, it was Halloween after all, and after Nick’s sorry excuse of outfits during homecoming week I had taken it upon myself to pick something out.  We weren’t together yet back then but deep down I knew that we would be by my birthday.  I ordered Woody and Bo Peep costumes from Toy Story with the excuse that we could wear them on Disney Day next year.  So that means, yes, I got Nicholas Scratch to wear a cowboy hat <em> and </em>boots.  He really would do anything for me.  </p><p>As he led me further down the steps I could smell a bonfire, and the sweet scent of Hilda’s baked goods.  She had presented me with a blueberry coffee cake for breakfast, but knowing her she’s likely baked a few others for the party.</p><p>“I’m going to trip, Nicholas.” I tell him as I nearly do trip on my dress but he catches me in time and I steady myself with my staff. </p><p>“You’re the one who decided to wear a hoop skirt.”  He teases me right back.</p><p>“I have a shorter skirt underneath I plan on switching to as soon as I’m allowed.  The hoop skirt was just for effect.  And well, pictures.”</p><p>“Does this mean I get to change too?”  He asks me, hopeful as we make it down the last step.</p><p>“Absolutely not. Scratch.  The vest and tassels stay.  And you have to do what I say.  It’s my birthday.”  </p><p>“Don’t I always do what you say anyways?”  He says into my ear.  He’s standing behind me and we’ve stopped moving so I know it’s finally time.  </p><p>“Yeah because you love me.”  I retort.</p><p>“Always, babe.”  He whispers one more time before kissing my cheek and removes his hand.  </p><p>The mortuary backyard was transformed.  There were twinkling lights in all of my favorite trees, including the weeping willow Ambrose and I used to climb when I was younger.  And there were somehow lights in the sky too, likely put there by magic.  Towards the back sat a huge white screen, ready to project my favorite horror movies.  And even better were all of my favorite people in their own Halloween costumes, smiling at me. </p><p>“This is perfect, oh my gosh.”  I whisper as happy tears start to fill my eyes.  Nick pulls me to him to kiss my temple before allowing everyone else to have their turn at wishing me a happy birthday.  He swiftly moves to the side and starts helping Hilda with the food like it's the most natural thing in the world for him to do.  </p><p>Theo, Roz, and Harvey are there and have already started roasting marshmallows.  Prudence and her sisters wish me a happy birthday and Prudence even gives me a side hug and winks at me before joining Ambrose on a blanket.  Zelda gets the movie going as Hilda starts to pass out dinner.  I join my friends for the first part of the movie and at the halfway point Hilda has me blow out my candles to my triple chocolate cake.  It’s delicious.  </p><p>To my surprise and sort of delight Davina is there but she’s tentative in her approach. I hadn’t noticed her earlier, so I’m assuming she’d just shown up.    </p><p>“Hey…”  She says.  “I didn’t know if I should come, but Nick said I could stop by.  I’ll leave if you want…”</p><p>“No, you should stay.”  I tell her.  I take a deep breath before continuing.  “Listen, I’m not happy that you did what you did.  But I can’t sit here and forgive Nick and not you, considering he seems to have let it go.  The Dark Lord was an asshole and I know you thought you were doing what you had to.”  I pause and see her taking in my every word, letting me speak.  Something that is not easy for Davina to do.  “Also I just miss my friend and camp will be incredibly dull if we're on bad terms, so...can we move past this?”</p><p>“Sabrina, that's all I want.”  She says and moves closer to me.  “I am truly sorry.  I’m just learning what all this family and love and real friendship stuff is.  But I feel like we were real friends, and I miss that too.”</p><p>“We <em> are </em> real friends, Davina.”  I put my hands on her shoulders and then pull her into a hug.  “You get another chance just like everyone else.  The Dark Lord may not believe in mercy or grace, but I do.”  </p><p>“Thank you, Sabrina.”  She says, hugging me tighter before pulling away and smirking at me..  “I’ve been thinking.  California is too much for my fair skin.  Do you think Baxter High would accept a transfer?  I’ve been thinking of sticking around”  </p><p>“I think we have ways of making them even if they don’t.”  I tell her with a chuckle.  “You should stick around.”</p><p>“Perfect.  I will then.”  She winks at me and then points off to the side.  “I think your man wants a turn.”  </p><p>I move my head to see Nick standing off to the side looking sheepish with his hands deep in his pockets.  The light from the black and white movie is bouncing off his skin making it brighter.  I bite my lip and go over to meet him. </p><p>“Couldn’t stay away, huh?”  I tease him before kicking his foot with mine.  He rolls his eyes in response but doesn’t deny it.  </p><p>“I was just close by in case that conversation didn’t go well.”  He raises his eyebrows then.  “I assume it went well?”</p><p>“It did.”  I say as I cross my arms and hug myself.  It had gotten colder outside.  “I’m glad you invited her.”  </p><p>“You’re cold.”  He tells me because of course he noticed.  </p><p>“It’s better by the fire.  Plus I have you to keep me warm.”  He blushes slightly at my comment before holding up his pointer finger and grabbing something from under the table.  He hands it to me indicating I should put it on.  It’s his Baxter High Football sweatshirt.</p><p>“Put this on.”  He tells me and I can’t help but smile, remembering how I have another one of his sweatshirts in a ball on the floor of my room.  He had given me that one too once when I was cold, the night he first kissed me.  </p><p>“Nick, I can go get the other sweatshirt.  You don’t need to give me this one too.”  </p><p>“This one has my name on it.”  He shrugs.  “Don’t girls like that?”  </p><p>I giggle at his attempt to be mortal and take the sweatshirt from his hands.  I put it on, and even though it does not match my costume, I wear it proudly because I could see that Nick was, just a little proud, to have my name on his back.  </p><p>Later after my friends trickled out and the Aunts went to bed it was just Nick and I outside.  The fire was still roaring, thanks to magic, and I was warm thanks to Nick’s sweatshirt and his arms wrapped around me.  We were lying on one of those lounge chairs with me nestled in between his legs and my back against him.  I didn’t want to leave this moment ever.  </p><p>“Can I give you your presents now?”  He asks me and I had completely forgotten about that, perfectly okay with not getting a present as long as he was alive and with me.  </p><p>“You didn’t have to get me anything, Nick.”  I try and tell him as I turn in the chair to face him but he just stops my speech with a finger on my lips. </p><p>“I have two.”</p><p>The first he hands me is a journal, weathered and wrapped up in cloth.  When I inspect it further the handwriting is delicate and feminine, and it's dated the year before I was born.  My breath catches in my throat when I see who it’s by.  My mom. </p><p>“Nick…”  I can’t get the words out.</p><p>“It was with the wreckage.  I didn’t find it until a few days ago, honestly.  It was just mixed in with everything else.  It took some time to get the pages back in reading shape and to add some protection spells but otherwise I’d have given it to you right away.”</p><p>“Thank you, Nick.”  I tell him, allowing a tear to fall down my cheek.  When he lifts his hand to wipe it I can’t help but grab it to kiss his hand.  </p><p>“Here’s your other one.”  He hands me a small box next and inside I find a gorgeous silver bracelet with opal stones throughout.  “It’s your-” </p><p>“Birthstone.”  I finish for him.  It really was one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I’d ever seen.  “It’s beautiful, Nick.”</p><p>“Each of the opal stones have ancient spells imbued in them that offer protection to the wearer.  They’re Greek in nature so no one from our world will be able to to undo them.”</p><p>“Nick, you spoil me.” </p><p>“No, I love you.”  He tells me simply weaving a hand into my hair.  “There’s a difference.”</p><p>“Think you feel like loving me forever?”  I tease him and his response is to pull me in for a kiss, putting all he has into it and letting his lips tell me how he feels in a different way.  It’s nearly a full minute that goes by when he finally does speak.  </p><p>“Forever.  Always.  And every day after that.”  </p><p>I had to kiss him because the moment was perfect.  It was just him and I. There were no threats, no Dark Lords to unseat, not a mystery in sight for us to figure out.  The Autumn air was crisp and the leaves were already changing and falling to the ground, but in a way it felt like Summer.  Like the only thing I needed to worry about was kissing this boy and wrapping my arms around him, holding tight and never letting to.  And not because something was after us.  Simply because I didn’t want to.     </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Summer </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Heading to Camp Unseen at the beginning of Summer was always a wild ride.  But this time was different.  This time, we wouldn’t be staying.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After the Dark Lord was defeated and my 17th birthday came to an end Nick essentially moved into the Mortuary.  The Aunties ensured he had a decent sized room and even gave him a second for all his books.  But I knew and he knew and even they knew he would never really sleep in the bed they had made up for him.  He spent every night with me and neither one of us had any real plans for him to go anywhere.  Most would be worried about a seventeen year hold sharing a room and a bed with her boyfriend.  But Nick had always been a little more than just my boyfriend.  And the Aunties knew that.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The football team managed to pull off a winning season and ended up taking home the state championship, something Baxter High hadn’t done in years.  Some may say it had a little something to do with the star wide receiver, Nicholas Scratch, and maybe even a little input by Melvin.  I kept up with cheerleading and Zoe fell back into dating Billy, the two of them eventually getting married post-college and Billy coaching the very team he played on.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick took me to my Junior Prom and we danced the night away, Ambrose attending as Prudence’s date again, though this time Nick didn’t take the cheesy route with a limo.  We just teleported.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Summers came and went and things looked a little different as we all adjusted to being the Church of Lilith.  Many Churches of Darkness tried to stamp out our new church, trying instead to find a powerful male deity to praise, but they fell flat.  Some tried to burn me, not Nick which was really annoying, for treason and heresy which went over real well with Lilith and the Aunties.  Those who tried failed, and eventually their magic faded away.  The new Church of Lilith became powerful, holding warlocks and witches with high regard.  Blackwood himself hated it and ran away eventually to form his own church, leaving my Aunt Zelda in charge, a role she was built for.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After high school Nick and I both went to mortal college, staying in dorms the first year before getting an off campus apartment nearby.  Roz and Harvey got married during her last year of residency, and they had a boy whom they name Tommy, and Harvey became a successful comic book artist.  Theo and Robin marry as well down the line, and they move out of Greendale to travel, eventually settling in New York. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick and I stuck around Greendale for as long as we could, eventually moving to Greece when we started to appear too young and were tired of glamour spells.  We ourselves get married when we’re in our late 30s, though we still look 16, because I want Roz by my side and our friends there.  Plus I just want to be married to Nick, despite the fact that we had hundreds of years to go.  I change my last name to his, but he still calls me Spellman, and every time it brings a smile to my face and reminds me of when we first got together, those many many years ago.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Spellman.”  It’s that nickname that pulls me from my thoughts once again.  I had been daydreaming about camp as I took it all in.  We hadn’t been back to Greendale in such a long time.  It may have even been Harvey’s funeral that last brought us here. We hadn’t been to camp in even longer.  It looks exactly the same as it did back then, Treehouse 5 in all it’s glory staring back at me.  “Come on, we have to go.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you sure she’ll be okay?”  I ask him as he walks over to put his hands on my waist.  It had been over a hundred years since we were campers and fell in love.  But it was the crazy months that followed that had me so worried.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She’ll be fine, babe.”  He leans down and kisses my forehead.  “It’s more the camp staff I’m worried about.  She is our daughter.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That made me laugh, which is exactly what I needed.  But I was still nervous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you sure she’s not too young?  Her Dark Baptism isn’t for another six years.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I started coming this young.”  He explains </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And I didn’t come until I was sixteen.”  I explain right back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And didn’t you wish you’d started earlier?”  He raises his eyebrows at me because he knew he was right.  Most Church of Lilith kids start going around age ten, Diana would be fine.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s just…”  I start but he finishes for me, after all this time he still knows what I’m thinking.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know what you’re worried about.  But Lilith said she was safe and would never harm her.  Our daughter is no threat to her.  The throne belongs to Lilith and Lilith alone.  And what we show her, </em>
  <em>along with what she’ll learn here, will teach her how to wield the incredible amount of power she has.”   He pulls me in for a hug.  “I know that’s our baby, but nothing is going to happen to her.  I mean look at her go.”  He says as he points to our beautiful daughter, Diana Helena, with her crazy dark curls and big brown eyes, chasing her Uncle Ambrose while spewing water out her hands with spells to get him all wet.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seeing us staring at her, she runs over and tackles us both to the ground in a fit of giggles.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Aren’t you guys gonna go?”  She asks with her perfect Spellman sass and Scratch smirk.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, sweetie, we just wanted to say goodbye one more time.”  I tell her.  “And take a look around.  You know mommy and daddy fell in love here right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Gross.”  She hugged us both one more time before she was gone.  “Okay, goodbye!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We did good, Spellman.”  Nick states standing up and giving me his hand to help me pull myself up too.  “We did good.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We did do good.”  I echo him and kiss him gently as we walked hand in hand back to the mortuary.   Enough time had passed by since living there and we’d stay for the Summer, close by to camp just in case Diana needed us.  We decide to walk instead of teleport, enjoying the other’s company.  It was peaceful, just like the last hundred years or so had been. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And just like the next few centuries would be too.   </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all SO much for all the support throughout this.  I never thought I'd be writing fanfic and the Nabrina fandom is seriously amazing.  It's been a wild ride with these two timelines and I hope you all enjoyed this story, I enjoyed writing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>